Fade Brightly
by DarthGlaurung
Summary: Just a young woman that's just trying to find her place in the world. Having fled from her past, it continues to haunt and chase her down. The mountain of mistakes and failures always upon her mind. The nomadic fairy was caught and given a choice. Choosing survival, she's brought into the fold of society. Not all fairies are whimsical and loving. Some have bloody claws.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

 **Hello everyone, I am DarthGlaurung and pleased to make your acquaintance. Darth for short if you want. I have had this idea floating in my head for a long time now, and I have always lurked around reading stories here and there. So, I figured I would give this writing gig a shot and see how it plans out. This is my first attempt to write a story, so I would very much appreciate any feedback people are able to give. Especially constructive criticism. There, really isn't much else for me to say at this point, I suppose. So, lets get on with it, and I hope you readers enjoy yourselves as much as I do writing it.**

 **Darth**

* * *

Fade Brightly

Chapter 1

Have you ever looked up into the night sky? Questioning into the everlasting dark. As your thoughts whirl and cry out, where you belong? There must be a place for you. Somewhere out there that would accept you for who you are. Even if your hands are stained, would you be accepted? Or would your past swallow you into a deep and dark pit. Drowning you into its depths.

But before you are consumed in its shadowy depths. Stars twinkle illuminate your existence, overshadowing and covering the night in all their dazzling glory. You look and gaze within their brilliance, but no matter how far you gaze. No matter how long you search among the stars. You are unable to find that one bright light. The radiant warmth and light that is for you, and you alone. Time flows without a care for your plight, and the longer you search. The question continues to grow and linger, whispering and thumping.

"Do I even belong at all?"

Two orbs of sweet honey shine and question into the night. The twinkling of the stars reflecting upon her eyes in silence. "I wonder, what it would be like." One-by-one the stars flicker into brilliance like an unsung musical. "To shine like a star within the sky. Would people look at me? Or would I just be another amongst the cluster in the background." Her arm slowly raises with an out-stretched hand. A black glove wrapped around her hand like a second skin. With her fingers spread and wide, she gazes through them into the light. A large star shines through the cluster, a bright blue. With a soft frown, her hand clasps into a fist. Wishing with all her might, to grasp that light into the palm of her hand. And never let go.

"One day."

Her slim arm drops down with a soft thud as she grasps onto the edge of the dumpster rail. She swings her legs back and forth in boredom. Her nose wrinkles as a stench begins to make itself known. 'Of all places. Why this alley? It's starting to stink.' She leans back with her legs kicked out as her honey eyes trail along the rooftops of the buildings. The bangs of her hair tinkle against her cheeks as she begins a soft and quiet hum. A soft chime ringing throughout the alley. She sways her head side-to-side. Her hair an ash colored gray with two pigtails at the back of her head.

"My, my, look what the cat dragged in." An amused male's voice calls out toward her. "Didn't think I would find you here, Fairy. To what, do I owe the pleasure?" Honey colored eyes gaze toward his direction with a soft tug on the corner of her lips. His lone green eye gazes back before it rolls in annoyance. "Of course, how could I forget. You were always such a great conversationalist."

Her voice was soft and a whisper in the alley, but easily heard, "Mm, I try." She then kicks her feet back and forth, out of sync. The heels of her ash colored boots tapping against the metal. They raise up toward her upper shins as her black pants tuck into the footwear. They hug onto her curvy hips, but with a slight lax.

A snort of amusement follows a quirk of his lips into a grin. "Well, I am an understanding gentleman. So, out of the graciousness of my heart, I'll overlook it." His medium orange length hair sways over his eye as he crosses an arm over his chest with a hook cane. A white long-coat fluttering from his movements from an exaggerated and mocking bow. "After all, people with such excellent fashion choices must stick together." His arm moves as he tips his felt bowler hat up and exposes his mischief eye. "Right?"

A soft giggle emits from her lips as she raises up a hand and tips up her own black top-hat. An ash colored ribbon wrapping around its base with a decorative bow. She kicks out her legs and tosses out her arm with a jazzy shimmy. "Mm." A black belt holster is easily visible as it wraps around her waist with a silver buckle. Two mythril daggers holstered onto each hip. An ash colored blouse with silver heart buttons tucked into her pants. A chime sounding from the bright silver bell attached to a black felt bow around her blouse's collar. A black sleeveless vest with silver trimming wraps over her blouse.

The man chuckles as he snaps back up with an arm behind his back as the other twirls his cane like a propeller. "So, Fairy, what brings one of your wondrous talents to this humble alley?" He begins to pace toward her as his dress shoes click against the brick. "If you're here, then you already know why I am here, don't you?"

He watches her slip off the dumpster with a soft hop and thump against the ground. Dusting off her clothing, her hand reaches up and tilts her top-hat back on straight as she looks toward him. "Mm, I do. You plan to rob From Dusk till Dawn."

"Hah-hah-hah." Tucking the cane under his arm pit, he slowly claps his hands while striding toward her. "Wonderful, simply wonderful. I will never understand how you can get such sensitive information so secretly. To be honest, I am quite envious." His eye shines dangerously as he stops for a moment before her. "A talent like that, could make certain powers that be…" His eye closes into a smile along with lips as he circles around her as he stands with his back toward her. "precarious and treacherous." He easily towers over her petite height. The teen was small beyond compare. You would think she was a ten or twelve-year-old.

She tilts her head back, the corner of her eye gazing toward him, "Then they will learn to respect the Fairy, just like all the others." A small glow flickers within her honey eyes.

"Yes!" The man whirls around in excitement as he happily jaunts back around before slamming his cane onto the ground. He leans his weight onto it while gazing toward her. "That's the spirit! See, that's why you're one of my most favorite hires! Never a dull moment when you are around, and you got guts. I like those with guts." He kicks his cane and spins it around once more, "So, lets get down to business. Time is money, and I love my money."

Hey brow arches in amusement, "I thought you loved your hat."

"Ah, well yes. I do love my hat." His hand reaches up and gently glides along the trim, "Isn't that right, sweetheart? But enough about that, down to business. I assume you are here to offer your services, right? It's a small-time gig, so there won't be much Lien going around."

The dubbed, Fairy, cocks her hip to the side as she places her hand upon it. Staring toward the man for a moment, silence reigns in as he waits patiently for her response. Her tongue pops out a small click before shaking her head, "Sorry, that's not why I am here today, Torchwick."

"Oh?" Torchwick straightens his back as he looks at her questioningly. His cane held behind his back as his head tilts toward the side amused, "So, then why are you here? I apologize if you are here to admire my good-looks as I didn't get to beautify myself this morning. But I am charming in all the same."

She rolls her eyes in annoyance, must he always be up his own ass? It was amusing the first few times, but now he is just conceded. Her weight shifts a bit more and leans onto one leg with a cocked hip. "Sorry, that's not why I am here either. Even if you are so charming. I'm just so jealous of people that don't know you."

Torchwick blinks his eye before snorting, and then bellowing out into an amused laughter. "Hah-ha! I like you shorty, truly. You never fail to amuse me. So, then!" Slamming his cane down before him, he places both hands onto it as he tilts his head down slightly, his hat shadowing his eye. An ominous glint shining over his green. "Why are you here?"

Her arms slowly lower, her hands hover near her daggers for a quick draw if need be. A dark hue clouding over her honey eyes. Her weight slightly shifts toward her toes, preparation for quick movement. "I just came to deliver a message to you."

"Hoh~, a message you say? Well, I do enjoy getting love letters from adoring fans. But, as you can see I am quite busy at the moment, So-"

"I am closing up shop."

Torchwick stills for a moment in silence. He stumbles a step forward as he raises a hand toward his shaking head and cleans out his ear with a pinky. "What was that? I know I heard you wrong. I know you didn't say you are closing up shop." He looks toward her for an answer but is only met with silence and a cold stare. His lips drop into a deep frown. "Hey, hey. You can't just do that, Fairy. That's not how this works. You know that, don't you?"

Fairy's gloved hands tighten into fists at the comment as she clenches her teeth. "I know that. I am aware of how everything works in the underbelly. I have lived in it since I was young." Squeezing her eyes shut she inhales a deep breath. She has lived in the shadows for too long. What would it be like to live in the light? For once in her life. Opening her eyes, she steels her gaze into his lone green. Her bravado sparks into a growing flame. "That's just it though. I'm tired of this kind of life. I want something more. I only came to tell you this in person, is because of our somewhat history together. We were…acquainted?"

His eye closes as he sighs in a deep breath, "Look Fairy, I understand where you are coming from. Truly I do, but that doesn't change anything about this situation." Torchwick shrugs his shoulders in a 'what-can-you-do' manner, "I don't know if you could even consider us acquainted. You never even told me your name. Let me tell you, it really makes this awkward."

"Mm." Slowly inching backward into the alley, she keeps her eyes trained on his form. His green eye still glinting in danger. "Well, I said all that I needed to. So, now I will be on my way." She makes to leave, but his voice forces her into a halt.

Sucking in a loud breath through his teeth, he raises his cane and lays it across his shoulders. The other wrapping around it lazily as one leg crosses behind the other with his toes pressing down into the ground. "Yea…No, can't do that, Fairy." Her body tensions as he sashays side-to-side slightly. "You see, you have really put me in a bind here. You know who I am, and what I have been doing in this city. Not only that, you have that talent that I warned you about. If I let you go, that person would flay me alive."

Torchwick then begins to backpedal out of the alley as he stares into her honey coated orbs with his green. "Thing is, I am on a really tight schedule. This meeting of yours has really delayed me, so you're in luck. I can't deal with you myself but fear not. I have some friends that will keep you company." He reaches the end of the alley; he grins at her small figure before nodding his head in her direction. "Don't take this personal shorty. Its just good business. You six, get her. The rest of you, follow me. Its time, and the clock is ticking." He turns to leave before he halts and turns with an amused grin, "Oh, and bring me her hat. I would like it for my collection." Then he disappears out of sight.

Fairy snarls in anger at the sound of his white cloak fluttering into the night. 'That asshole, so he was just using me too, huh? They are all the same.' Her teeth clench in anger, 'Is that all I am to everyone? Just a tool to be used and then tossed aside?' Her arm raises and wipes at her eyes, 'Stop, you knew this would happen. That's just how this world works. There was never any hope that he would be any different.'

Her eyes narrow, the sound of multiple dress shoes pitter and patter against the cold brick alley. A mob of six goons pour into the narrow alley. Each is dressed in matching black tuxedos with bright red ties, red sunglasses and black top-hats. 'At least I can vent out my frustration on these goons.' Fairy notices that the narrow alley only allows them to charge two at a time. Her gloves wrap around the handles of her daggers as she pries them off their magnet holsters. She flicks her fingers in a twirl, the daggers spinning within her hands. Her legs spread into a defensive stance before she holds her weapons in a reverse grip and toward her front in a chest-face level.

The mob returns the gesture with an assortment of weapons flickering into their dominate hands. A wide variety of weapons from swords, a spear, batons, and pistols. A mouse scuttles along the walls behind her as a silent stand off ensures. The mouse peers up on its hind legs as it gazes into a metal trashcan with no lid. Without delay, it leaps over and grasps onto the slide of the can. The metal trashcan wobbles in a circle before slamming down onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Tonight, we honor the Fairy." Whispered out the petite teen.

Dashing forward and low to the ground, the first two goons are holding different weapons. The first goon wields a metal baton in the left and the other wielding a metal short-sword in his right. The left-handed baton user charges forward from her right with an angry scowl, Fairy uses her right hand to parry the baton. A small shower of sparks erupts, she then slides her blade against the metal. The right-handed short-sword user swipes low. Leaping toward her left at an angle over the swipe, her right leg extends out and roughly kicks at the baton users face with a smack. Her booted toes easily crushing into his jaw as his head twists at a painful angle. Twisting in mid-air like a torpedo, she combos out with a back-heel swipe with her left leg. She catches the same thug in the temple as his body completely spins out and slams into the wall as his weapon drops.

He passes out like a light.

She lands into a crouch on the ground, the short-sword user is already mid swing in an over-the-head strike. Her left blocks against the blow, another spark show rains down onto the bricks. Thrusting forward, the blade slams into his protective hilt, Fairy's right hand swipes her dagger and cleanly slices his forearm.

"You bitch!"

Her lips frown as the blade easily cuts through his suit, blood freely flowing out of the deep wound. 'They don't have protective aura.' She clicks her tongue in annoyance. 'I don't want to kill them. Not here, too many problems will come with it.' As he recoils in pain and gripping onto his arm, she tightens her grasp on the hilts of her daggers. Thrusting out her left fist, she slams it into his solar plexus. She doesn't have much brute strength, but it did its job. He doubles over as she follows up with a rising upper cut from her right. Her gloved knuckles slam into the underside of his chin. His head slams upward, Fairy hops upward at the violent contact and spins around as her heel lashes out. It slams into his temple and throws him against the wall in a flood of pain.

'That's two down.'

Fairy's lips raise up into a jaunty smug the third goon brandishes a long spear in both hands. 'Must be a rookie. Never bring a long weapon to a tight and enclosed space. Especially with…' Her eyes flicker up along the walls at the numerous amounts of balconies and fire safety escapes. Her top-hat wobbles very little at the sound of a click. Tightening her grip, she dashes low to the ground and circles toward the right and along the wall. A loud bang echoes into the alley, a bullet thunders into the ground where she was. 'Damn, I must be in range now.'

The spear user cuts her off as he thrusts forward. She narrowly dodges the spear toward the right, Fairy keeps her eyes trained on the shooter in the back. He once again thrusts toward her repeatedly, 'Well, he's not totally incompetent.' She notices a trash bag near her feet as an idea comes to mind. While the gangster thrusts toward her once more, she parries the blow downward at an angle. He grunts out in frustration as she dodges toward the trash bag, a bullet shatters into the brick behind her. Kicking outward, she punts the trash toward his head. The thug is forced to step back and strikes upward with the spear to knock the trash away.

The small teen appears below and dashing along the ground, the spear being held above his head. The mobster smirks as his hands tighten onto the pole. But he never notices her smirk was wider than his. Stepping back once more, he arches it over his head for a powerful overhead counter. "You're mine!" He pulls it down in a large arc, but a loud gong rumbles through the alley. His eyes widen into shock, the spear is forced out of his quivering hands. He tilts his head back ever so slightly as a fire escape ladder is directly above him. Before he could turn around, pain erupts like a flare in his shoulder.

Fairy slams her dagger into his shoulder before running him into the wall. As he slams into the wall, her knee raises and violently slams into his groin. She watches his eyes roll into the back of his head. Fairy does not linger for a second, she kicks off the wall before another bullet slices passed her face.

'Three.'

"Just shoot her already!"

"I'm trying, god damn it!"

Whirling around, she finds two more thugs charging in her direction. One with brass knuckles as the other dual-wielding two batons. The final goon is further back at the entrance with a pistol trained onto her. 'I need to take him out before I get hit. Its only a matter of time.' Tightening her grasp, she finds a large and closed dumpster near another escape ladder. With a quick and risky plan already formed, she charges the two thugs.

Another bullet speeds between her neck and shoulder, barely missing from her shifting position. Using her smaller frame to her advantage, she places the brass knuckle goon between her and the shooter. His fists raise into a brawler's stance. His arm raises for a punch to meet her head on, but she quickly darts off toward the left. His eyes startle, all three gangsters focus their gazes on to her.

Fairy slaps her left dagger back onto the magnet holster as she jumps onto the dumpster before instantly kicking off toward the ladder. Grabbing onto the first step, she continues her momentum and whirls around in an arc. Her right hand and dagger holding her hat, Fairy releases from the step ladder. It vaults her forward and through the air. It does not take the goons long to over comes their shock. The pistol wielder panics and swings his body and weapon toward her direction.

Her hand was faster, Fairy's right hand slacks a bit as the pummel slips between her fingers before grasping it firmly. With a quick flick of her wrist, the dagger propels through the air, a thin, metal cable connects the pummel to the spearing dagger. The blade slams against the pistol and slices into his hand and down his forearm. The mobster yells in agony, the pistol dropping on to the ground. "Son-of-a-"

Before he could finish, Fairy tugs onto the pummel. The blade whirls and retracts back into her grasp. Landing with a soft thump, she rolls along the ground, her free hand holding her hat into place. The momentum carries Fairy forward, she slices upward one corner of his lower body, up to his shoulder. Blood begins to ooze before she slams her shoulder into his chest, tackling them both out and into the abandoned street in the night. His head slams into the concrete as they tumble and knocks him out cold. Fairy skids along the ground in a low crouch, her free hand palms against the ground with her right holding up her dagger, the last two goons rush out of the alley.

'Four.'

They come to a halt as they drop into their own type of fighting stances. Fairy slowly rises to her feet and pulls out her left dagger, her honey eyes stare into the red shades with a soft glow. A streetlamp flickers before fading out, the two males charge toward her recklessly with a battle cry. The batons user reaches her first. Fairy parries the first mid swipe toward the side, before being forced to weave under brass fist. A second swipe from a baton sparks against her blade once more. Fairy's right dagger slams against the brass knuckles of a strong straight.

They force her to be on the defensive, alternating between dodging and blocking their blows. Thankfully they were not very coordinated, that strong, or fast. They were, however, an annoyance and waste of time. They were out of their paygrade. Deciding on her first victim. Fairy thrusts forward in a harsh parry. The baton user is forced to recoil to recollect himself. She then dashes toward him and drop kicks him away and down the street.

Fairy quickly dodges her head backwards. A black sleeve enters view violently. Sweat begins to pour down his face with labored breathes from over exertion. Talk about being out of shape. Kicking off forward, she begins her first assault in earnest. Fairy baits a swipe at his chest, his left hand easily blocks it, before following up with a swipe of her right from the side and a lower strike. The goon sloppily tumbles back to avoid the lower sweep. With her stepping foot from the attempt, Fairy thrust upward and into a backflip. The left leg lashes out in a brutal flash kick that snaps the gangsters head back viciously. His body easily lifts off the ground and floats backwards.

Fairy quickly lands back onto her feet, flicking her right hand forward with the dagger. The blade sails through the air and stabs into his thigh. She makes sure he does not get up again.

'Five.'

A large shadow looms over her petite frame, forcing her to whirl around. Daggers are raised defensively out of instinct. Pain shocks through her arm in a surprise. Without delay, her toes kick off to create a safe distance. Fairy shakes her numbing hand with a click of her tongue. Her gaze turns toward the mobster, his baton sparking with electricity. 'Range it is.'

Slapping both daggers back onto their magnet holsters, she then reaches toward her lower back with her left. With practiced ease, a rectangular shaped object is whipped out from behind. A small groove for her hand to fit into within the center. Flicking it downward by the wrist, the object instantly pops open from two yellow gears rotating. A white and retractable bow now within her grasp.

The thug blinks in slight shock, "A bow? Who the hell uses a bow now-a-day?" Without waiting for a response, he charges forward with his batons dragging along the ground. A small trail of scorched asphalt left in his wake from the electricity.

Watching him charge from the front, Fairy rolls her eyes at his comment. 'Yea, yea. Everyone always gives me shit for using a bow. I know, its not as good as a gun, but I like it. Especially since I never have to worry about ammunition since it uses my aura for arrows.' She kicks back with her bow poised and ready at the draw of the string. A gray ash color aura emits from her body, flowing into the bow while it siphons at a tiny rate. Releasing the string, an ash colored arrow shoots through the air at a surprising speed. Slower than a bullet, but not by much.

Thankfully, he wasn't that skilled at dodging.

A loud smack forces him tumble toward the side; the arrow having slammed into his shoulder. He grunts into pain; it was like being struck by a hammer. The arrow shattered like glass at the instant contact. The thug's legs fumble around but he prevents himself from falling onto the ground. Gazing back up, his shoulder and arm shake, he looks up in anger, but then fills into dread. "Shit, shit, shit where did she go?"

He begins to whirl around in circles as he looks throughout the abandoned street. A soft bell chime rings out before an arrow slams into his back. "Ack!" Stumbling forward to recollect himself before he could fall to his knees. Whirling around the mobster steps forward in the direction of the arrow with an angry snarl. "You bit-"

All that remains is a discarded newspaper fluttering into the wind.

A bell chimes for a second time.

Another arrow slams into his knee from the side with a sickening pop. The pain is excruciating. He can't hold in the painful scream; batons lay forgotten on the street at the intense pain. That arrow held more power in it than the others. "W-what the hell are you?!" He is met with silence as he writhes in pain upon the street.

A bell chimes for a third time through the night.

His eyes widen in panic. That bell, that fuckin bell. Every time it chimes, he is met with pain. Why does she wear that damned bell?

Pain erupts from his neck as her boot presses down and roughly holds him against the street. He squirms and struggles, barely being able to peer through the corner of his eyes, cold sweat pours through his body and shudders with fear. She leans down as he begins to breath deeply and franticly.

Towering over him, the shattered moon bathes in its shadows with a large smirk upon her lips. A honey colored fire within her eyes.

"Now respect the Fairy."

Holding out her bow sadistically, she draws the string and fires off an arrow point blank. His head slams against the hard asphalt without mercy. She has a reputation to uphold. Fairy can not afford to let them go too unpunished. Else more people will line up to take her out. Eyeing over his uniform, it tickles onto the back of her head. It looks familiar.

Oh, well. Fairy is not going to lie though. She's not that upset someone tried to kill her. It would not be the first time, but what pisses her off the most, is that they were rookies. Novices, untrained henchmen. Like she wouldn't be worth sending someone of value. Sure, it may have been a spur of the moment thing. But the smart course of action would have been to let it go, and then send someone later.

With a nod of her head, Fairy raises a hand and tilts her top hat back into proper position once more. Her brow raises while gazing further down the street. Another squad of goons were knocked out cold on the pavement. Light reflecting off the ground from a liter of glass from the shattered window that belonged to a dust store. "Ah, From Dusk till Dawn. That's the store Torchwick was gonna heist. Must have gone south."

Serves the prick right.

A multitude of loud gunshots startle her stiff, whirling toward the source, she finds nothing on ground level. Fairy does notice a red cloaked figure dashing up the side of a building. A large scythe that was easily half a size bigger than the figure wielding it. 'Over-compensating much?' Being on the opposite end of the street, she finds an equally tall building with a fire escape reaching all the way up to the roof. 'I really shouldn't, but I am also curious to see what happened.' Against her better judgement, she rushes up the flight of stairs and reaches the roof with minimum fanfare.

A loud whirl of a bullhead flying ship fills the quiet night with its roaring engines. A familiar orange haired and white coat wearing bastard inside of it. Her fist clenches slightly with an angry snarl. "Torchwick." Of course, he would be alright. He was as slippery as a snake. A flamboyant and hat wearing snake, but a snake none-the-less.

"End of the line, red!"

Her hat twitches slightly at the sound, barely making out his shout. Looking down at the roof of the building she finally notices the red cloaked figure. She was red, really, really red. Or maybe it was just the cloak? There was a load of black also. Either way, she kind of looked like a rose bud. Before she could further study the red cloaked female, Torchwick throws down a large, red glowing crystal toward the girl.

Fairy's eyes widen at the large dust crystal. 'That's a big cluster. And it's a burn dust too, the explosion will be massive. There's nothing I can do at this distance.' The volatile dust arcs through the air toward the rose themed figure. A sudden bang pulses through the air from the sound of Torchwick's cane. She could not even flicker her eyes toward his direction before a massive rupture of fire thunders over the roof of the opposite building. The shockwave slams into her petite figure as she shields her face with an arm as the other holds down her hat by the trim. Her two small pigtails fluttering in the blast as the heat seers and licks onto her exposed skin. "Totally overkill there, Torchwick!"

The poor girl, she did not seem to be that old from a distance. Perhaps around the same age as her, she couldn't be sure. There was no reason to cause such a needless death. She clenches her teeth and balls her hands into fists as the flames flicker into extinction. Her eyes narrow at the laughing figure of Torchwick as the bullhead hovers over the building. "There was no need to go that far. Make your escape, why needlessly kill?" Her fists softly shake before they relax and slowly open. Her eyes flutter into a half-lid as her honey comb eyes glaze over in anguish as she gazes toward the tiled roof. But who is she to talk and preach?

Her hands were bathed in blood.

Before her thoughts could continue down into a spiral, a wave of purple energy whirls into the fire storm. It swirls outward like an expanding hurricane before the flames are overpowered by lavender energy, a purple barrier remains erect within the black smoke. 'Wait…a minute…' She shuffles closers toward the edge of her building, scanning through the fog. The purple energy becoming more dominate. Soon a tiny red figure remains standing, unharmed but clearly shaken and confused as to what happened.

'I have seen that barrier and colored aura on television before…'

An unseen force slams into the diminishing fog in a powerful gust. The black smoke is instantly vaporized as the roof is now completely exposed. With the widening of her eyes and gaping mouth, she watches a tall woman struts in a proper manner toward the red figured girl. A black pencil skirt with a white blouse and a black fluttery cape with purple on the underside. She snaps a riding crop toward her side before swinging forward, purple beams of energy whistle pass her blond locks and bombard the bullhead with destructive force.

"That's…Glynda Goodwitch…" Why is she here? She has been, for the most part, retired from field work. The last of the reports documented that she was a professor at Beacon Academy, and second-in-command under Headmaster Ozpin.

Her fist clenches onto her pants as she nibbles onto her bottom lip. Glynda Goodwitch is a shining example that all huntresses aspire to be. She carries herself with grace, and well-mannered. Anyone who ever met her would describe how she acts like a noble. Gifted with intellect as she is known for being one of the smartest huntresses to date. After all, she is a professor at Beacon Academy and only below the headmaster Ozpin. Glynda even has videos of her lectures online for free tutelage for those aspiring to be huntsman. Someone like her, lives in the light. Basks in the warmth as people look toward her for guidance and safety.

Of course, she would appear here. After all, isn't she a hero that everyone looks up to? Even she looks up to Goodwitch. What would it be like to live a day in that warmth and prestige? Its something she will never know. The light is something that shuns her. She will never know its warmth. The light does not shine down for someone with her sins. But she could always dream? Can't she? At least let her dream in its façade for once. Her hand slowly raises and reaches out toward Glynda Goodwitch on the other building. Her eyes glossing over in moisture, her hand begins to tremble. Her head shakes side to side ever so slowly and softly before her voice cracks out.

"Could I ever…Become someone as radiant as her?"

"I don't see why not."

Fairy whirls around with a fright at the sudden male voice. It was directly behind her; how could they get so close without her knowing? Was she really that out of it? 'He could have killed me if he wanted!' Her hands instantly drop toward her waist, ripping off her daggers from their magnet holsters, and raises them in a defensive stance. She kicks off the ground with the toes of her feet toward the side to create herself a safe distance. Her small pigtails lag as they flutter into the wind. "Who the he-"

Her mind crashes down in a burning bonfire. Honey coated eyes widen in complete shock, sucking in a sharp and frightful gasp of air. Of all people, why did it have to be him? Life really has a way of kicking her when she's down. Or would this be beating her with a bat type of analogy? Her arms quake as her daggers rustle within her grasp, her legs begin to buckle. Her mouth gapes open and close like a hungry fish, words becoming a foreign concept for her. When you meet a superior foe, there's only one thing you can do.

"All you have to do is-Hey."

He was unable to finish his sentence as the young woman hightails in a mad sprint toward the building's edge. Her boots loudly thumping against the tiled ground, her daggers slapped back against their magnets. His lip quirks into an amused grin as he watches her vault off the edge of the building and down into the alley.

"Like hell I am gonna stick around!"

Dropping down like a rock, Fairy holds her hat upon her head with her left. Nearing a hanging ladder, she grasps the side of it, and swings herself forward with all her might. Wind slams into her face as she vaults through the air, before landing within a pool of dirty water from a leaking air conditioning unit. Then she takes a chance and glances back up toward the ledge. Fairy finds him at the edge and staring down at her from the roof. She clicks her tongue before running through the alley.

'I have to escape. There's no way I stand a chance against someone of his level.'

She has just managed to work up the courage to turn her life around, and now here she was. Already on the run for her life. Why does everything have to go so wrong for her? Can't she just have a little bit of hope? Even if it's a lie. In her mad dash for freedom, she finds her path blocked at a T intersection. Trailing her right hand along the alley, she rounds the corner, clenching onto the brick in a tight grip. She swings her body around, so there is no loss of speed in the turn.

"Ack!"

Slamming on the brakes, Fairy skids against the cold brick. Her palm slams on to the ground, clawing at the ground in desperation. Of course, he would be faster than her, why did she think losing him would be that easy? If it was that simple, he wouldn't be renown as he was and herald as one of, if not the, strongest in Remnant. His eyes twinkle in amusement, watching her skid to a halt.

"Wrong way."

She snarls in frustration, dashing backwards with a kick of her feet. So, he's going to toy with her isn't it? Isn't that what everyone in power wants to do with her? Toy with her, mock her, and squeeze her for everything she's worth. No more, she does not want to do it anymore. She does not want to live like that any longer.

Spinning around in her retreat, she lashes out in frustration and slams over an overflowing metal bin of trash. Of course, it won't slow or even hinder him, but it was more for her own sake. Venting out her anger, but it didn't do her any good either. The dark thoughts were already beginning to swirl in her head, a storm forming within her mind. She couldn't get those brown eyes out of her vision. Like they are watching her behind those damn spectacles. Fairy follows the narrow path, her bell chiming with every step. Before long she is forced to skid into a halt, after turning a corner, a large chain-link fence blocks her path.

"Oh my, that's quite a big fence. What will you do now?"

Whirling around in anger, the snarl upon her face widens into an angry cry. Stop toying with her. Stop mocking her. She doesn't want this. Rage bubbles within her honey eyes as she dashes forward. That damn black suit with a dark green hue to it with a green buttoned vest under it. Already, her appreciation for the color of green is at an all-time low.

Rage clouds her judgement. Fairy assumes a fighting stance, her arms raised up and palms clawed open. His brow arches slightly, straightening his back in anticipation with a soft hum. Without pause, she leaps toward him aggressively. Her hand clenches to a fist for a quick jab. Her range was short. Why did she think it was a good idea to fight an obviously superior opponent in unarmed combat? She had absolutely no idea, but she wanted him to hurt. Whether it was logical, or a good judgement call was irrelevant to her. She just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

Her fist was easily dodged with a simple lean. Her leg strikes out toward his body, but he simply steps to the side as it whiffs through the air. 'He is so much faster than I am.' She then strikes out in a quick succession of jabs toward his body. There's no point in attempting to hit his head. There's no chance of her landing a blow there, but maybe she can get lucky in a body shot. Her hope was crushed as a large and firm open palm slamming into her chest. Her body rockets back and slams into the chain fence, the last of her breath rushing from her lungs.

"Hm…Not bad…but not good either. That temper isn't helping you much at all. Why not cool your head for a minute. I just want to talk."

Her vision refocuses, gulping down desperate breathes of fresh air. A coat of sweat shimmering along her soft skin. He's just waiting there, letting her catch her breath. Clenching her teeth, Fairy squeezes her fingers around the chain-link fence. If he wanted to give her time to recuperate, then that's his mistake.

"Don't-Oh dear."

He watches as she darts toward the left, hopping onto a trashcan, she vaults upward and grasps the base of a broken pipe. Swinging toward the fence, Fairy shoves her toes between an opening and kicks back toward a broken staircase. She repeats the action once more, her foot slams onto the rusting metal, it groans in protest before kicking off and vaulting over the high fence.

Free falling toward the ground, her feet slam into the ground before she rolls into a tumble. Losing momentum, she turns around and finds him standing on the opposite side, casually drinking from a hot beverage mug. His brown eyes gaze into her honey from behind his spectacles. Her voice was quiet and soft, "Its not fair…" His mug flinches before it reaches his lips for but a moment. He then takes a quiet sip.

Run.

Once more, she flees into the dark depths of the alley. Her legs are heavy and chest heaving in deep and rapid breaths. She's tiring. Running full-throttle for so long wares upon her petite frame. This small body is not built with vitality and stamina. Being so short really has its drawbacks. Whirling around a corner, Fairy runs along the wall in her turn, coming upon a final stretch of the back alley. The end of the tunnel leading out toward the streets as the lamp posts shine on the opposite end.

'Maybe I can lose him out there, its my only hope at this point. I can't shake him in the alleys.'

Nearing the halfway mark, her eyes widen before they narrow in desperation with a grit of her teeth. He casually strolls out from behind the wall as he spins a cane lazily in a circle. His white hair swaying and bobbing messily upon his head.

"Final stretch, what will you do now, Miss?"

All or nothing, either she gets passed him, or he puts her down.

Damn her luck. Damn this life.

The collision course is set, and she is going to run it through. There is no shying away. Lashing out with a hand, Fairy grabs a discarded trash bag and hurls it toward him. Her opposite hand snatching the lid of a trash bin. His cane lashes out and bats the trash back toward her. Hunkering down toward the ground and going under the bag, she hurls the lid like a frisbee.

With years of practice, he simply pulls in his arm as he catches the lid between his fingers. His eyes glance toward it with an intrigued expression. "Resourceful. That's good." Her non-throwing hand clenches onto the handle of her dagger. But then a harsh smack slaps onto the back of her hand, his cane lashing out like a viper. "Now, now, no need for that. You'll hurt someone. Namely, me."

He would assume that once you foil someone's strategies so many times, that they would eventually give up hope. A normal person would begin to panic once he interrupted their draw. After all, what's a huntsman without their weapon? Generally, they become the hunted. They are after all, made to suit their personality and make it flourish. That's why it brought a small startle to him when she didn't relent.

Just a tiny bit, if at all.

In fact, it only served to make her angrier, more desperate, like an animal. He watches her bunker down with her shoulder out. She tackles toward him attempting to shoulder check him in his solar plexus. A good plan, considering it was made on the fly, or did she already calculate it? Who knows, whether she did or not, the outcome would be the same regardless. She did give him something to use after all. He grasps the lid by the top side before thrusting it downward at her tiny frame. The lid slams against her face in a loud thwack.

Pain erupts from her face in a cry of agony. Fuck, that hurt. The momentum carries her downward and slams her back against the cold and hard brick. Once again, her lungs empty and starve for oxygen. She lays against the cool bricks, clenching her eyes as the lid is removed from her face. One hand quickly reaches upward and holds her nose as tears begin to leak from the corner of her eyes. Her vision swims while a certain figure gaze down at her. "That's quite enough. Don't you agree?"

Ah, its so frustrating. Why can't she ever catch a break? Its always something or someone. She finally worked up the courage to step into the light, but it came crashing down all around her. She didn't even get to take a step into the new world. Her hand slowly slides up and covers over her eyes as the tears begin to silently cascade around her cheeks. And now she was defeated here. She could only hope there are no records of her history, but it doesn't matter. Torchwick robbed a dust store and she was found near the scene of the crime. She will be treated like a criminal.

That wouldn't be inaccurate.

It's what she deserves.

But still…

"…It's not fair…"

"Oh, and what's not fair?"

Her bright red nose sniffles, the pain continues to throb, thankfully he didn't break it. She uses her arm to wipe away at the tears before her hand collapses against the cold, hard brick as she gazes up into the night sky. "Just…life…in general."

"Ah, yes. Life can be quite the fickle thing." She hears the soft sound of clicking before he seems to pocket something, and his cane is gone. "I should know. Life and I have an extreme dislike for one another. It doesn't want to let me go."

Her gaze stares into the night sky. The stars twinkle and shine brightly like beautiful diamonds in the night. Her lips thin in annoyance as she clenches her hands into fists. "What would you know about it? You are Headmaster Ozpin. You have it all. Fame, fortune, and you are surrounded by people that love and respect you. Don't patronize me like you understand."

Ozpin's eyes slowly close in a soft sigh. With a soft shake of his head, they flutter open ever so slightly, "My child, I understand more than you know. Believe me when I say, I have made more mistakes in this life than any man, woman, or child. So, now I am stuck here. Till I can atone for such mistakes."

Her gaze turns toward Ozpin with a neutral gaze within her eyes. Honey staring into brown as the retain her glare. She huffs through her nose, "I'll believe it…when I see it." She slowly raises up and rests upon her elbows, "After all, you are headmaster Ozpin. Loved by all and surrounded by adoration. Life has smiled upon you, just look where you are. What could you possibly have to complain about?"

His eyes flutter in understanding. Of course, she wouldn't believe that at face value. Who would? Its just as she said, he is headmaster Ozpin, and its one of the most, if not the, most respected position to hold. But even then, everyone has their secrets. He is no exception either. "Perhaps one day, you will find just how much I truly understand your plight. For now, all I ask is but a moment of your time." His large hand slowly reaches out toward her as it stops half-way. "If I may be so bold."

Her honey coated eyes stare toward the extended hand. Her gloved hand clenches into a fist, glaring up toward his neutral expression. "Why should I trust you?" Fairy's eyes squint into suspicion as she leans herself back and away from his hand. Afraid it will strike out toward her in a heartbeat. It would not be the first time, nor the last.

"Well, if I wanted to kill you, I would have long ago. All I want is to talk. Nothing more, nothing less."

Flinching back, she sucks in a breath through her teeth. Okay, well then. When you put it like that, he most definitely could have. Her arms slide back and shift her weight onto them. Well, it's not like she has a choice in the matter. There's no escape and she is at his mercy. Might as well go along with his ploy and hope for the best. With a pout she reaches out and clasps her small hand into his larger palm. "Not like you're leaving me much more of a choice."

She will play his game. For now. How deep does the rabbit hole go?

Her tiny body is easily hoisted up onto her feet. Staggeringly slightly to her feet, her legs feel like lead. Placing her hands upon her knees she leans forward and takes a deep and heavy breath. That was a series of unfortunate events. A hallow laugh squirms its way from her parted lips. Well, there's not much to do from this point. But go forward. With a nod, she raises her body up and pats down her clothing. Smoothing out any wrinkles she finds upon her clothing. Ozpin patiently standing before her quietly, like a gargoyle.

Maybe executioner would be more accurate?

Awkward thought.

Her bell chimes softly around her neck, gazing up into his eyes in wariness. With her lips pressed into a thin line, a hand reaches up toward her top-hat. "So, now wh- "

It's gone.

Panic ruptures into her being with labored breath. Hunching over slightly with her pupils dilating, sweat curls around her temples and cheek. 'No…no-no.' Her gloved hand quickly glides through her ash and sweat coated hair. The soft and silky threads clinging to her smooth skin. 'Nononono.' Whirling around, her vision swims with a frantic search for her hat. She can't afford to lose it, she needs it. It brings her comfort and proves her existence.

"Where is it? Where is it?!"

If she were to lose it, people would know. The hate would return. Their judging eyes. Their loud whispers as they point at her in disgust. They assume she couldn't hear them speaking about her. Degrading her into a second-class citizen.

An animal.

She can't find it.

Maybe she dropped it long before their chase came to an end. If so, she would need to fully retrace her steps. Something she doubts her capturer would be willing to do. With her back toward Ozpin, she shuffles around on her feet in a pitter patter. It was one of the only precious possessions that she owned. Her honey colored eyes gaze into the night sky, stars clustering into a beautiful milky way as the shattered moon floats through the abyss.

"It's not fair."

Her body slackens with her arms limp at the sides. The world cares not for her pain or lost treasure. Time continues its forever march. Her fingers cling against her pants, Fairy nibbles onto her bottom lip. With a soft sniffle her eyes squeeze shut to hold back a wave of tears. She won't cry. Not over something trivial such as this. When did she become such a cry baby? Big girls don't cry. Tears suck.

"Pardon me, Miss. But are you looking for this, per chance?"

A pause of silence deafens the alley, a stray paper flutters into the night. Puffing out a deep breath, she turns her eyes back toward Ozpin with a red dampness along the rims. There in his out-stretched hand, she finds it. Her beloved black felt top hat with its silk, ash ribbon wrapped around it with a cute bow.

She roughly swipes it out of his gentle hand. Her fingers careful as to not cause any suffering to her treasure. Not a word of thanks is uttered from her lips. After all, its his fault she lost it in the first place. Prick. She could care less if it was rude or not.

It was rude.

Firmly plopping her hat back into place, she glides a gloved finger gently along the trim of her beloved hat. Her eyes close in happiness. Oh, joy. It was so good to have her beloved back upon her head. Life just isn't the same without it. Even if it was only gone for a few minutes. Lowering her hand, she nods her head once as it is snuggled upon her crown. Turning toward Ozpin, she scowls at his amusement. Her hands upon her waist, she strides toward him. Her head only reaching around the middle of his chest. She thrusts an angry finger out and pokes it against his broad chest. Well, at least she attempted to look intimidating. She probably looks more like a ruffled chipmunk.

Curse her shortness.

She's not short, everyone else is just abnormally tall. That's her excuse and she's sticking to it.

"You saw them, didn't you?"

His brow arches in pure amusement. With the curling of his lips, he tilts his head toward the side with a soft hum of thought. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She then puffs up in anger. Ozpin bellows out an amused snort of laughter at the comical expression. She really does look like a tiny mouse that had its cheese stolen. "Now, now, I jest. I did see them, but I must say. I found them to be quite cute. Fitting to say."

Placing her hands upon her hips, she bends over forward a bit. Squinting her eyes as she stares up into his handsome face. Her face a thin neutral expression. "Too old." With a huff, she shakes her head in a negative. Crossing her arms, she looks up toward him with a soft frown. "I don't like you right now either."

Ozpin blinks his eyes in confusion before his mouth softly questions her with a tilt of his head. "I beg your pardon?" Surely, she wasn't insinuating what he thinks she is.

"You're too old for me. I don't like you. I didn't think you were the type to flirt with young women. Amusing, but I don't like you. Plus, I don't think any girl would like to be chased down through a dark alley before getting their face slammed by a trash lid." She leans forward once more with her arms crossed as she stands upon her toes and up toward him with a neutral expression with a healthy gloss of wit behind her eyes. "Did I mention I don't like you?"

Brown eyes blink and stare at her in confusion and slight shock. His back straightens as he properly stands with his hands behind his back. Did she just accuse him of trying to flirt with her? Well then, that's a first any one has ever accused him of being a leecher in…ever. No…No he can not seem to recollect any moment in history when someone accused him of being a flirt. He can't help himself. His lips curl up into a smile before he cackles in amusement. His chuckle soft and hearty. Oh, joy. Its been so long since someone truly surprised him. To think it would be from this tiny girl. Amusing. "You are clearly mistaken, child. I am not trying to…woo…you if you will. I am afraid, that I am much, much too old for one of your age." Ozpin winks toward her playfully and teasingly, "Plus, my heart belongs to another. My apologies."

Her face is completely blank as she stands tall at her impressive tininess. Her voice completely void of any kind of emotion. It's like she was replaced with an android. "Shame. Such a shame. What ever will I do? How could I go on living? Woe to me, for my heart is shattered. So, what now?"

"Now," Ozpin spins around on his dress shoes as he tilts his head back toward her and beckons her to follow. "Now, we go for some coffee. I know a nice and quiet place around the corner. It is quite lovely, and the atmosphere is to die for. I am quite parched."

Fairy's brows crunch toward the middle with an amused snort, trailing behind his shadow. "Are you sure you're not trying to court me? First stalking me, then flirting with me, and now forcing me on a date for some coffee. You have a bizarre way of picking up women." She's met with silence as the man continues his stride out of the dark alley. Light begins to flood into her vision from the lamp posts dotting the streets. "Before we go out there, I have one thing to say." Ozpin slightly perks up; the only sign she knows she has his attention. "I don't…" Her left arm crosses over and rubs onto her right awkwardly and for warmth. "I don't do well in public. Especially crowded places."

All she receives in return is a soft murmur of acknowledgement as he nods, "I'll keep that in mind." As they make their way into the streets, the younger of the duo trails behind in the shadows. She quietly darts toward the walls and away from the light of lamp posts as much as she is able. Her bell chimes softly into the night as she hops to and fro in pace with Ozpin. An occasional drunkard or night-shift worker swaggers on through near them. Thankfully it was late in the evening. Not many people are about, and most stores are closed.

Small miracles.

Fairy startles before nearly colliding into Ozpin's broad back. Grunting out a startled cry, she backpedals quickly. He whirls around in amusement as he gazes toward her. Reaching up, she tilts her hat back on straight before pouting up toward him. With a single stride, he turns toward a glass door and holds it open for her. Ozpin slightly bows as he graciously motions his arm for her to enter. "After you."

With an upward turn of her nose, she slinks in and slithers against the wall in hiding. She never even bothered to look at the name of the coffee shop. Her nose twitches at all the strong aromas of various coffees. It was quite homey now that she takes a moment for a feel of it. A large bar straight ahead and made of wood with stools along the trim. There were also booths lining the outer walls, but the one thing that she did like the most. It was all the dim lighting, it wasn't that bright, but just enough to illuminate the shop.

A tall figure easily wisps next to her, Ozpin strides toward a corner booth in the back and away from prying eyes and ears. The dim lighting melding the dark wood and black cushions into the shadows. Ozpin stands near his side of the booth as he motions out his arm for her toward the opposite end of the booth. She rolls her eyes at his slight bow toward her. With a soft snort, she scrunches her nose lightly, "You'd make a great butler in another life." She shuffles into her booth toward the wall, the corner giving her slight comfort with the seclusion it provided.

Slightly tilting his head, his brown eyes twinkle knowingly one corner of his lips twitch upward, "Yes, I'm sure I was a great butler. In another life of mine." Watching her saddle into her cushion, he slips into his own booth. Ozpin watches her eyes wonder about the café as she huddles up into the corner of the booth. Watching her press into the corner of the booth brings a slight frown to his lips. So that's what she meant when she doesn't do well in public. Its kind of sad, to see her trying to meld into the wall. There are not many people here either. Maybe just one or two customers during this time of night.

A soft patter of heels click on the wooden floor before a tall woman approaches their table with a notepad tucked neatly into her black apron. Simple brown hair in a bob, reaching down toward her neck with gray eyes with a green hue mixed into them. Black work pants and a simple white dress shirt. Her face was calm with a soft and gentle expression, but her aura was mature. She tilts her head in greeting with a soft hand resting upon the backrest of the booth. The waitress glances in Fairy's direction first, "Good evening, Ma'am." The girl startles in a spook at being called out. "Good evening, Headmaster Ozpin." The waitress turns back toward the spooked girl, her eyes wide as if she's seen a ghost. "Ladies first, what would you like to start off with?"

Both adults turn toward the young teenager while she stares toward the waitress. Leaning forward, she places her hands upon the cushions with unblinking eyes. "You…you noticed me that fast?"

The waitress tilts her head toward the side, brown locks cascading down the side of her face. Her long and slim finger tapping against the wood in a pattern with a gold band around her left ring finger. "Of course. I heard your bell chime when you came in, and this is my café. It would be terrible business if I didn't notice any of my customers. I remember everyone who comes through my doors."

"Ah…" Her fingers curl against the soft cushion as she gazes at the friendly café owner. So, she is the owner? She looks quite young and beautiful, in a mature type of way. Ripping her gaze away, she looks down at the simple menu. With a soft nibble of her lip, she mumbles out a response. "Peach tea…Please."

The café owner nods her head with a soft smile before glancing toward Ozpin, "Am I correct in assuming, you would like the usual Ozpin?"

Ozpin politely nods his head, "That would be lovely, thank you, Miyako. By the way, how has Peach been? I haven't seen her in a while since she's been on vacation. I hear the wedding was beautiful. My apologies for being unable to attend. Allow me to express my sincere, best wishes. Congratulations, and may you two prosper in happiness.

Miyako smiles with a nod of her head, "She is doing well. Sadly, she is at home and unpacking from our trip. So, she is unable be here to talk with you personally. Thank you for your kind words. It is a shame you were unable to attend, but we understand how busy you are lately. We did save you a slice of cake, so please look forward to it when Peach returns to the academy during this coming semester."

"My, oh, my. You ladies saved a slice of cake, just for me? You spoil me too much."

Reaching down toward the table, Miyako politely retrieves the menus and sets them neatly in the condiment's basket. "Of course, after all. You are the one who brought her here to my café and introduced us. It is the least we can do for you. Now, let me fetch your orders. It will be just a moment." With her piece said, Miyako turns on her heel and quietly paces behind the bar to begin their orders.

"Well, aren't you the matchmaker."

Ozpin turns toward the ash colored teen to find her with an elbow propped up onto the wooden table with her chin resting within its palm. His head shakes softly, "Heaven's no. All I did was bring professor Peach here for some tea and sweet desserts. I surely, did not personally request Miyako to bring refreshments to the academy on the daily when I saw the two conversing together. Nor did I tell her what kind of sweets Professor Peach enjoys as to surprise her during visits. And I most certainly did not give Miyako two tickets to a romance play at the theatre for a date." Ozpin shakes his head with a smile upon his lips. "My, my, such baseless accusations, I am shocked."

Her lips thin as her honey orbs blank in disbelief at his rambling. "I never said any of that." Her head sways back and forth as she rolls her chin against her palm before letting out a soft, but deep breath. "Alright, so why did you bring me here? Certainly, isn't for my company." Her hands droop down into her lap as she stares into his calculating brown, "So, what do you want?" All she receives in response is a raised open palm, motioning for her to wait. With a huff of annoyance, she turns away and stares toward the wall with a fixation. She hates the waiting game. She will just ignore him till he wants to talk.

She doesn't have to wait long.

A soft clatter of porcelain clicks against the wood softly. Turning her gaze, she finds a white cup of peached tea placed before her, another with a warm brew is placed before Ozpin. Miyako asks if they have any other orders. Both customers respond in a negative before she walks away to give them privacy. Her ash colored bangs cascade around her cheeks as she glances down at her tea. Fresh slices of peach mixed and garnished along the rim.

A deep voice startles her gaze upward.

"Now then, let us begin. I shall start from the beginning." His arms slowly rest against the table, his palms cup his warm beverage, letting the warmth soothe his skin. "As you know, I am Headmaster Ozpin and I first saw you battling some questionable people in the street. Who were those people, and why were you all fighting? That had nothing to do with the attempted robbery of From Dusk till Dawn."

Her fingers interwind together as her hands rest within her lap. Fidgeting side-to-side, she turns her gaze this way and that, debating with her own mind. Should she be honest or lie? Is he being honest about when he first saw her? He could be baiting her when he could have easily eavesdropped upon her conversation in the alley. Perhaps he is being honest and only noticed when their fight spilled into the streets.

Regardless of that, could she lie to him?

This is Headmaster Ozpin, who is a champion of politics and one of the most brilliant minds around. Pressing her tongue into cheek, she highly doubts she could flat out lie to the man. Maybe half-truths could work, but then again, that may be bad. Half-truths make the interrogator draw their own assumptions. Which could make her stand out more or become a higher priority than she is right now.

She can not afford him to draw his own conclusions that would paint a target on her back. Nor can she be fully honest. Politics suck. This is why she prefers to be alone. Reaching up toward her drink, she takes the peach garnish and nibbles onto the tip, savoring the juiciness. With a gulp, she begins her tale, "Well, I was there to have a meeting with a…former associate of mine. They were not expecting me, considering it was a spur of the moment thing. Basically, I was informing them of my withdrawal from…" She rests the juicy peach into her mouth and gives it a soft suckle, adverting her gaze. "questionable practices. I was…am…looking to get into more…" She shrugs her shoulders as she questions her type of wording choice. "favorable…type of business. Let's just say, he was not very forth coming with my decision and became rather…aggressive."

Ozpin hums softly to himself before raising his warm mug. Quietly blowing onto the beverage, he takes a quick sip. No doubt he's filling in the blanks she left and drawing his own conclusions. More than likely, he figured out she was a thief. Its not like she could truly lie about it, that would be stupid. Why else would she have met someone like Torchwick? She can only hope that her attempting to leave the shady business and fighting his goons, paints her in a better light.

Hopefully.

"Next question, what did you mean by and I quote, 'Could I ever be someone as radiant as her.'?"

Urg, he had to ask that question. Of all the things he could have possibly questioned, why that? She curls in slightly as her cheeks tint a slight red hue. This is going to be extremely embarrassing. He is going to end up assuming that she is just some fangirl. She stuffs the remaining peach into her mouth and chews it softly to help with her jitters. "Well…I…look up to her, in a way." His brow raises but remains quiet to let her continue.

"I know most people don't really look up to her. Considering her strict reputation and no non-sense business that I hear about. But…" Wrapping her small fingers around her beverage, she pulls it close to her lap. "I have never known anyone to speak ill of her. I have also heard many stories of when she would help people because it was the right thing to do. But the most important thing for me is…" Looking down into the light brown beverage, she notices her own blurry reflection. "When I was small and…growing up…I would watch some of her instruction videos during my private time." She softly chuckles with a shrug. "They were not anything special or even important…They would just cover basic things, like basic mathematics and language. I never really got to go to a proper academy or anything for schooling. There were many…complications for that. So, I made do with what I could." With half-lidded eyes she shakes her head with an empty smile, "I'm sorry, if that explanation isn't something you were expecting."

Ozpin sets down his mug with a soft clack before interwinding his fingers together upon the table. A soft and fond smile upon his lips as he leans in toward her slightly. "On the contrary. I find that to be a wonderful explanation. Did you know, that she made those videos when she was still a teacher's assistance? That was quite a while back, and she knew that they would not be that very popular. But, she told me a long time ago. That as long as even one person benefits from them. Then it was worth all the effort to create and put them out there. I know that she would be happy to hear, that you watched her videos and admire her."

"Mm." Her cheeks tint a red hue as she curls into herself. Drawing her beverage to her lips as she takes a small sip of the cool beverage. Letting the natural sweetness of the peaches soothe into her body. She has never told anyone about her admiration of Goodwitch. Not even 'he' knew of her pass studies when he was not around. It was the only way she could learn basic academics since all they focused on for her was fighting.

But that is all in the past now.

Where it will stay forever.

"During our fun-filled adventure through the alleys, I noticed something…strange." He does not miss her stiffening as her fingers clutch at the beverage. "I take it you know what I am talking about. Strange is the only way I could describe it. I kept wanting to overlook you or having to remind myself that I was chasing you. It was only thanks to that bell that I was able to fixate on that sound and know where you were. So, tell me, is that your semblance at work?"

She remains still for a moment before she sags with a sigh, setting her beverage back onto the table. A knot forms in her stomach, a hand raising up to tenderly stroke at the silver bell around her neck. Of course, he would notice that, why wouldn't he? Her own personal curse, what she would do to be rid of it. Why the gods gave her such a curse she will never know. But now to find a way to explain it in such a manner that he would understand how it works.

Her fingers rap against the wooden table softly before slowly turning toward Ozpin. Reaching upward, she tilts her hat back straight before meeting his gaze. "Yes…it was my semblance. In short and simple terms…" Her fingers rasp against the table, thinking of the proper wording to easily understand. "It…affects my presence. As you said earlier, it makes you want to look over me if you have yet to notice me. If you have noticed me, then it also makes you want to…forget my presence. It is difficult to explain in proper wording."

Ozpin relaxes back against the cushions as he reaches for his cup once more, taking the mug within his palms. He hums in thought as it hovers near his lips. "Hm, that sounds like a useful semblance and quite powerful. I'm sure with some proper training it would be a valuable asset and-"

"No." Ozpin shifts his gaze upward as he finds the young teenager staring toward him with a fierce look. A noticeable frown upon her lips. Asset? What the hell does he know about it? "This power is not some, asset. Not something to be valued. I hate it and wish I never had it. It is not like normal semblances, it is always active."

Her fingers claw into her thighs as her teeth clench together. He wouldn't understand her plight, the suffering this power brought her. The loneliness she was forced to bear. "This power is a curse. Every day of my life, I am forced to live in solitude. It is difficult to make long lasting friends, or people who don't want to take advantage of my power." Her hand raises up and gently grasps at the bright silver bell tenderly, "Please, do not ever call this power something like an asset or something to be proud of. It is nothing more than a curse that has made my life hell."

With a quiet and calculating stare, Ozpin notices her small stature even more. For being a teenager, she is tiny. He begins to turn her words within his head. 'Hm, uncontrollable, over-looking of her presence, or just out right forgetting that she is there.' His eyes flutter sadly as he takes a small sip of his warm beverage. 'She does not seem to have parents or the like, so the next question would be…when did it activate? But…' Cracking open one eye, he stares her over. She looks so frail, and the topic seems to be weighing a heavy burden upon her.

Perhaps some other time.

"My apologies, miss. I did not know. However, if I may, I know someone who is in a similar position such as you. He also has a semblance that is passive and uncontrollable. Perhaps I will introduce you two one day." All he receives is a polite nod and mumble as she drinks her peached tea quietly. Though, there is one more big question that he must have answered.

"Were you ever a part of the White Fang?"

But of course, he would eventually have to ask that question. It was only a matter of time before the question was asked. After all, he saw what she hid beneath her top-hat. This conversation is really making her want to barf. Answering all the questions about her past, remind her of all the bad memories that dwell within. But she must say, this is one of the most comfortable interrogations that she has ever been a part of.

A soft nod confirms his suspicions. "A long time ago, I was a part of the…Fang." Ozpin's eyes narrow slightly, she didn't say White Fang. "It did not work out, so I left…it was on bad terms. There's no chance of me going back…if that's what you are wondering." She stares into her cool liquid, another person staring back in reflection. A black mask with red claws slashed across the eyes. The ice flutters down as the liquid is disturbed and shatters the reflection.

The White Fang was once a peaceful group of protesters that wanted equal rights for the Faunus people. But over the years, the abuse, racism, and cruelty, morphed them into something more. They lost their original purpose of wanting equal rights and living together with all people of Remnant in harmony and understanding, but they became terrorists. Murdering, stealing, causing pain onto others simply for being different, that's not who she is anymore. Yes, it hurts, being different and looked down on for it. But that's not what she wants to do anymore. Fear breaches hate and it will only make the situation worse. When will they cross the point of no return?

If there's one thing she will say though. She would have rather been a part of the White Fang.

But now, all she wants to do is leave a mark upon this world. Something for the people to remember her by. How many people even know she exists? And out of those, how many would say good things about what she has done with her life? None. It hurts. To know that she will be forgotten and buried in the sands of time, with no one ever knowing who or how she lived. That is why she wants to try basking in the light, even if it burns someone like her.

She just wants to be remembered.

Ozpin hums quietly to himself as he flags down Miyako. She approaches quietly with a soft smile, she can easily read the atmosphere between the two. But she chooses to remain silent, her eyes glance toward the small teenager. Flickering her gaze back to Ozpin, he quietly orders a box of a dozen chocolate chip cookies before paying for their drinks. Miyako nods quietly before she glances toward the ash colored girl once more, and then turns to leave the table.

Straightening his posture, he stares at the young girl with a calculating gaze. One hand reaches up and removes his spectacles from his eyes, quietly setting them upon the table. Interweaving his fingers upon the table, he softly clears his throat. She is a very interesting character he must say. When he has cornered and interrogated most people, they would either lie about everything, or attempt to flee.

Yet, she has not.

In fact, she didn't attempt to truly lie or attempt to flee. Sure, she may not succeed. But when has that ever stopped anyone from attempting? Especially the young, they think they are invincible. But she nether out-right lied to him, or at least he believes. Other wise that is a damn good poker face and she truly knows how to manipulate her own emotions, but he highly doubts it. Yes, she intrigues him, and things that intrigue him always make things much more interesting. So, that leaves him with only one more question for the young miss.

"Then I just have one more question for you, young miss." She softly rotates her face toward Ozpin within her palm, a faint hum from her throat. He pauses for but a moment as the question flows out of his lips comfortably,

"Would you be willing to join my academy?"

Fairy remains frozen in place for a moment, the question repeating itself within her head. Surely, surely, she heard him wrong. Why would he even ask such a thing? To her? Quickly shaking her head as she rapidly blinks her eyes into focus, she sets her drink back upon the table. "I'm sorry, but I think I misheard you. Can you repeat the question?"

"Hm?" His brown eyes twinkle in amusement, a slight grin forms upon his lips. "Oh no, you heard me quite correctly, but allow me to re-iterate. Would you be willing to join my academy? I would love to have someone like you within my walls. I think you would do well to become a huntress."

Snapping back against the cushion, her bell chimes loudly with the widening of her eyes. Her mouth slightly agape with the repeat of the statement within her mind. 'Me? Become a huntress? But…is something like that even possible for someone like me?' He must be lying to her. It must be a trap; what kind of headmaster would just invite someone like her into their academy? "You're lying. Why would you even joke about something like that? Is it just a trap to lure me in before you use me as well, just like the others? What kind of headmaster just invites a random person to their academy after they witness them fighting thugs and then attempting to run? Not only that, but even tried to fight the headmaster himself. That's not something a huntress would do, nor something a headmaster would want."

"On the contrary, I am not most headmasters. Nor do I joke about matters of this magnitude." Ozpin's body slackens slightly as his eyes close with a soft sigh. A moment of silence passes as he chooses his words careful before fluttering them open. "I understand, you have had a troubled past. But the you of the past and the you here before me, are two different people. I am not asking the you of the past, but I am asking you of the present. I only know the person before me, even if only for but a moment. From what I have gathered thus far, the teenager before me, wishes to grow and become someone that people would be able to depend on. Someone that others may look up to. Am I wrong?"

Ah, why did he have to say it like that? Now she won't be able to help herself. She can already feel the tightening of her chest; her vision begins to blur into a wave. Her soft and quivering lip flutters as tears pool into her eyes. A soft sniffle from her nose with a down cast gaze to her lap. Of course, he would nail her goal on the bullseye. Is she truly that easy to read? Her life goals are not something spectacular, nor are they anything worthwhile. All she wants is for people to be able to depend on her. To look her way in their time of need without disgust or underhanded means. Someone that people may want to aspire to be.

Not just a lowly thief.

A murderer.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't."

Turning her gaze up toward him, she is caught within his brown gaze. Silent tears cascade down her cheeks as her lips thin into a neutral line. "There is nothing at this present time, that I can say or do to fully earn your trust. All I can do, is offer you this choice. This chance with my sincerest honesty and hopes for you to accept. But whether you choose to accept or not, is entirely up to you. I can not force, nor persuade you. In the end, it all comes down whether you want to grab hold of this opportunity and trust in me." Ozpin smiles as he raises his mug and takes a long sip. "And do not worry should you refuse. You are free to go, regardless if you choose to accept or decline.

The choice is yours."

Her teeth clench, the balls of her fists plopping into her lap. The choice is hers to make. Accept his offer or deny? Either way, she is free to go. But what awaits her? If she was to deny, she will go back to her life of living on the streets, stealing for food and supplies. Always looking over her shoulder and doing underhanded jobs for just a few Lien. But now she will even have Torchwick and whoever he is working with gunning for her life as well. How long would she be able to last? How long till she goes mad from paranoia and goes down the dark abyss once more?

There would be no escape next time.

Should she accept, there's no telling what is in store for her. It is all unknown. It could be a trap, or it could be the genuine offer. If it is a trap, then her life ends there. But at least she won't suffer anymore. But if its genuine, then what? She would be unable to steal anymore, so what would she do for Lien? She would have to work and study to become a huntress. That would be a lot of stress piled up. Not only that, but she does not do well in public nor in groups. It is an academy, she would be forced to be in public settings and even socialize.

But is that so bad?

She has been alone for so long. The phobia of her power causing isolation. Perhaps, being thrown into a setting that forces her to intermingle…would not be so bad? Yes, it would hurt. Yes, she would be awkward. And yes, people may even hurt her, but what if she finds that one person. That one person that accepts her and becomes her friend? Would that, be worth all the risk and trouble?

Yes, yes it would.

Raising her sleeveless arm, she wipes away at her tears before turning her gaze toward Ozpin. Her honey eyes glazed over with a flame of courage, folding her hands within her lap and circles her thumbs together. "I accept your offer. I-I want to become a huntress. I want to live a life with no regrets. Even if this is a trap, I will take that chance. Simply, because I am tired. I am tired of being forced to live on this dark path and feeling empty." Leaning forward, her bell chimes loudly, her eyes piercing into Ozpin's. Even if it's a false path of hope. "I will take this chance, and trust in you. Please, don't betray this trust."

She would rather hope, than live a moment longer alone.

Ozpin smiles fondly, hunching over slightly in a small bow. "I will take this trust and cherish it with my whole being. You have nothing to fear. I will not betray you. This I swear to you as Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. The only thing I ask in return, is for you to do your best. To give this path your all, so that one day. I may be able to regale stories of you to the younger generations."

With a soft sniffle, she nods her head politely as a small smile creeps upon her soft and pink lips. "Yes, sir. I will do my best, and I won't let you down. I promise." And she wouldn't. Even if she is to struggle and squirm. If it proves to be the genuine offer, she will throw her whole being into this endeavor.

A soft series of heel clicks turn their gaze to the side as they find Miyako with a small box of chocolate chip cookies. Shifting her eyes between the two, a soft smile lights up her features. "I see everything went well. Here are the cookies you ordered, Ozpin." As she hands him the box, he politely asks to borrow her note pad and a pen. Miyako easily hands it over toward him before turning to the young girl. "You know, you are much cuter when you smile. I was worried when I saw you frowning. I thought I was going to have to teach this man a lesson for making such a lady frown."

A soft chuckle escapes from Ozpin as he continues to write on the notepad, neatly and concisely. The young girl turns toward Miyako with a soft smile before nodding her head politely. "Thank you, and I also wanted to thank you for the enjoyable experience here. Would it be alright if I was to come by every so often?" Now that she got a good look at her, she was tall.

Miyako huffs as she places a hand upon her hip. Her heels shifting along the wooden floor with a polite smile. "Of course, you are always welcome here. So long as you are a paying customer and not expecting everything for free. Not like some other freeloader that I won't mention."

"My goodness, I swear. I forget my wallet one time, and they never let me live it down. So cruel. What ever have I done to deserve such disservice?"

Miyako snorts in amusement as she tilts her head toward Ozpin, "Well, do you know how any times Peach comes back home and gripes about you the whole time? Sometimes its hard to get a word in till either she calms down or I kiss her. Which I don't really mind the latter now that I think about it."

The young teen of the group softly giggles as she reaches into her drink and takes a fresh peach that's soaked in tea and gobbles it up. Fairy soon finds the two adults staring toward her with calming gazes before Ozpin slides a note across the table. She takes it into her gloved hand and glances over it finding a set of instructions. "What's this?"

Ozpin reaches for his spectacles and quietly places them back onto his nose. Miyako steps aside quietly for Ozpin to squirm is way out of the booth. "That, my dear, are the instructions for when and where you need to appear for the bullhead that will bring you to the academy. Do not worry about any paperwork. I will personally take care of it myself." His back pops lightly before grasping hold of the box with chocolate chip cookies. "Now then, it is time for me to take my leave, but before I go. I have been quite rude, and I never asked for your name. Might I ask for your name, Miss?"

Fairy startles toward Ozpin, quickly chewing the juicy goodness of the tea-soaked peach. Delicious. She shuffles her way out of the booth and pats down her clothing. With a hand reaching up, she tilts her top hat back on straight. A soothing chime of her bell rings out a quiet melody. Fairy neatly clasps her small hands together over her belly, and shifts focus between Miyako and Ozpin with a smile.

"Ashe Souris, pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter two update completed. 2-11-2019**

Fade Brightly

Chapter Two

No matter how many times Ashe finds herself within a bullhead, she will never get used to it. Floating through the air with no means of escape, or survival if something were to happen to the bullhead. Anyone could just shoot you down and it was entirely noticeable from a distance. Not only that, they usually have small sitting or standing areas. Especially on this flight, there are young teenagers everywhere. They are loud, exciting and just mostly being obnoxious. Why, oh why did she decide to accept his proposal. She is already regretting her decision and Ashe has yet to even arrive. But it is only for this one time, at least she hopes. They were Ozpin's instructions after all.

It can't get any worse from here, right?

Ashe crosses her arms over her chest and grasps at her own biceps in a light grip. Her right foot is raised off the ground and flattened against the wall behind her. This is why she has never liked crowds. They make her feel extremely uncomfortable, and they don't even notice her presence. Thank god for that though. She highly doubts she would be able to handle anyone talking to her, let alone staring at her. A group of males begin to head in her direction. She doubts they noticed her and find that the spot is empty. With a shrug, she pushes off the wall and finds herself approaching the large window. Looking out the window, Ashe peers over the city of Vale. Now that she looks it over from the sky, it is quite a beautiful city. 'So, this is what its like to see it from the sky, hm?'

She quietly gazes out into the sky with a serene smile upon her face. At least in this corner the crowd is more subdued. Ever since her conversation with Ozpin, she has been constantly questioning herself about what she truly wants. Sure, it will take her time before she opens to others, but maybe this is a good start for her. At least Miyako was nice and did not question her after the conversation with Ozpin. It was kind of her to let Ashe stay longer till closing time. She would love to visit another time, once she settles herself in and earns some Lien. With a soft sigh her gloved hand reaches out and gently trails her finger tips along the cool glass.

Her thoughts are interrupted by two loud female voices toward her side. Great, now who's disturbing her quiet time. Is there no place upon this bullhead where she can get some peace and quiet? How much longer till they make landfall? It's becoming suffocating. Ashe peers over her slender shoulder, as the tips of her pigtails tickle at the base of her neck. The first thing she notices is a bright red color. She blinks quietly as it is indeed a very bright red and it appears to be a cloak belonging to a small young girl. The more noticeable color that catches her attention is the bright gold. The gold cascades down like the mane of a lion, and yes that is indeed hair. Ashe rubs onto her eyes as she glances back toward the gold. 'How long has she let it grow out? That must have taken years.' But she has to say, it is a very beautiful shade of gold and looks very well taken care of. She must take great pride in it.

Their colors are too bright. It hurts her eyes. Can't they take it down a notch?

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay?! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ashe turns back toward the window as she tilts her head slightly. Ah, she can sort of relate to that.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited!" No, no she is not. At least nothing has made her want to be excited right now. Especially not with this crowded bull head, or the two loud ladies nearby. Or that blond haired guy that looks like he's gonna barf.

"Of course, I'm excited. It's just, I got moved ahead two years." Ooo, a prodigy? Hm, but why would they let someone two years younger start early? There is only one person she can think of that would allow that to happen. She grumbles under her breath in a whisper, "Ozpin." Yea, he would totally find amusement in it. "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ashe hears footsteps as she tilts her head back. The golden teen approaches the red hooded girl and gives her a soft hug as their voices soften. A hallow smile forms upon her lips as she watches the two from afar. She can relate a bit. Being normal would be a blessing, but at the same time…she does not want to be normal. Is it selfish that she would want to be special? That she would want people to think that she was something more? Then again, she is already special. Just…not in the way that she wants. Ashe startles as a sudden and booming voice bellows out through the lobby. Whirling around her bell chimes loudly.

"The Robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." She paces a few steps toward the source of the sound to get a better visual. She finds herself staring at a large screen with Torchwick's mugshot, orange hair and green eye. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department." She clenches her hands into fists as the report finishes. 'He is still out there.' She hears another voice from the hologram, but she chooses to ignore it. Pacing away she finds an available seat along the wall. It takes her quite a few steps to reach the available chair with her smaller steps.

Plopping down into the soft cushion her bell chimes out in a happy tune. 'There is no doubt he knows that I am alive. After all his goons would fail to report in, and since my body wasn't found and reported in the news. It wouldn't be hard to know that I survived. But the real question is, would he be too busy to follow up, or will he try to silence me as quick as he can?' She leans her head back and gently bumps it against the wall with a soft thud as her bell chimes once more.

"Oh, hello there~"

Ashe startles in her seat with a small hop and thud. Turning her head, she finds a woman sitting nearby, with only an empty seat between them. She was beautiful, to say the least. Bright green eyes met her own honey, glimmering with friendliness. Her smile was shining and radiant in her direction. Ashe had to wrestle with the urge to flinch away from such a bright and beautiful smile. Luscious, long red hair in a pony-tail that curled into a ring-let down passed the seat and nearing the floor. Mostly because she was sitting. A bronze circlet was resting upon her crown like it belonged there. 'Is everyone here going to have such beautiful hair? Making me feel really self-conscious about my looks here.' Her eyes glance down at a brown over bust corset that rests upon her body. Ashe's own hands raise up and pat down at her own chest. 'Yea, really making me self-conscious here.'

Looking back up toward the red head, she finds her smile straining awkwardly, green eyes shuffle around a little. Her body fidgeting quietly and awkwardly. Oh, that's right, Ashe has yet to responded. Ah, that is quite awkward and rude. Sorry, that's her social anxiety peering its head. Ashe quietly coughs into a fist before nodding toward the red head. She reminds her of one of those legendary amazon warrior princesses. "Hello." Wonderful, a one word greeting. Ashe is going places in this world. Now if she can work harder and make it two, then that would be double!

Gotta look at the positives.

The red head smiles brightly toward the small girl, stretching out her right hand with an opera-length brown glove on display, and showing just how muscular the woman was. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I apologize about not seeing you there earlier. I hope I wasn't being rude. What's your name?" Ashe's hand slowly reaches out awkwardly and shyly. The wobbly grin upon Ashe's lips was forced and fragile; She gently grasps the larger hand. Pyrrha gently squeezes it in greeting and shake with a warm smile.

"Ashe Souris." No, she did not squeak it out just now. Ashe will fight anyone who says otherwise.

Ashe quickly retracts her hand from Pyrrha, turning down her gaze and fidgeting. She cursed her social awkwardness while rubbing onto her thighs. This must be one of the more best-case scenarios to interact with someone that isn't interrogating her or fearing for their life. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ashe. I take it you are also heading to Beacon Academy to become a huntress?" Ashe nods her head softly and mumbles out a soft 'Mm' in response. She could easily hear the lady-like teenager shuffling about with her armor clicking softly. The beautiful red head brings her own arms back and folds them neatly into her lap, a proper lady. She is very well mannered and extremely nice. Her eyes were sparkling with kindness and warmth with a smile stitched onto her beautiful lips.

Here she was, making a complete ass of herself. It doesn't help that she feels like a street-urchin next to a noble. Then again, that is kind of accurate isn't it? Huh, she should really stop doing that. She's only going to make herself depressed. Then how is she going to explain that? Pyrrha would probably be weirded out and think she is a freak. Then she would probably tell the rest of her friends about that one girl that was socially awkward and got all depressed. Then she would have to go through the rest of the academy as 'that' girl that everyone will avoid and point before she ends up-

Control.

"That's wonderful! I look forward to studying and working together with you, Ashe. Which primary academy did you go to before coming to Beacon? I myself went to Sanctum Academy, but it was always a dream of mine to come to Beacon." Shit. How is she supposed to respond to this? Ashe never went to a primary huntsman academy. Isn't it a requirement for all students to have attended a primary academy before going on to Huntsman academies? Ashe's hands reach out toward her knees and grasps at them firmly. 'I've never gone to an academy before. What do I say, Ozpin hasn't spoken to me since then.' Sweat begins to pour down her temples as she flickers her eyes toward Pyrrha who eagerly awaits a response. That wonderful and kind smile showing her patience. Curse you Ozpin, you never contacted her again after that night and didn't mention any type of cover story should she need it. Fuck it, she will wing it. She's got this in the bag.

"A-ah..."

Genius.

"Blaaaaaarg-bleeeh."

Both girls startle up in shock, finding a tall and thin male holding his stomach. Was he vomiting in the corner by himself? He then dashes across the bright golden-haired teen and red cloaked girl. Well, she didn't think anyone would vomit like that. But Ashe has never been more thankful for someone humiliating themselves. Small miracles. This gives her the perfect moment of opportunity. "Something-just-came-up. Gotta-go-bye!" Ashe fled from that awkward situation with a bell chime. Pyrrha was unable to call out for her before escaping. Never let it be said that Ashe doesn't know how to run away from social situations. Because she may as well be a professional at it by this point.

Clearly a prodigy.

She takes a small glimpse outside, the bullhead is descending at a rapid rate. 'We should be landing any second. Then I can get the hell off this thing. I have had enough social interacts for the rest of my life.' She only talked to one person, need she be reminded. That was just a few sentences. Ashe couldn't even keep the conversation going. She was not a social butterfly. Quickly making her way toward the hatch, she finds the blond male from before with his eyes closed and leaning onto the wall. One hand over his mouth, the other wrapped around his stomach. He groans out pitifully, Ashe rolls her eyes with a sigh. Reaching toward her back pocket, she pulls out a simple and white handkerchief. She hands it toward him, "Here." Ashe's bell chimes quietly.

He cracks an eye open to find the offered cloth extended toward him. His hand weakly reaches out and takes it from her hand with a soft mumble of "Thanks". He brings the cloth toward his mouth to wipe away some of the bile and saliva. He begins to sway upon his feet. With a loud bang and quaking of the ship, the hatch starts to pry open as the other passengers stampede in their direction. Glancing over the crowd, she easily notices Pyrrha Nikos towering over most of the crowd, she was quite tall. Ashe could tell that she was looking for something. Considering how her head kept shifting and scouting out the crowd. More than likely, she's looking for someone. Ashe has a good hunch on who.

Ashe ducks down her head, pulling on her hat to make it snug, blending into the stampeding crowd with practiced ease. She really doesn't feel like having someone attempting to follow her throughout the whole day. Right now, she much rather be alone. Being stuck in that bullhead with all those people have really stressed her out. She doesn't need someone hanging off her shoulder. No matter how nice they might seem. Sometimes being alone was best. Her shoulder is roughly shoved, she snarls before glaring at the offender. The blond male barreled through the crowd before suddenly vomiting loudly into the closest trashcan. Her nose wrinkles in disgust while shuffling away. 'He...he can keep that handkerchief. I don't want it back.'

Soon the rowdy crowd arrives in a plaza made of stone with a beautiful fountain flowing clean and clear water into its pool. Ashe quickly breaks away from the group to the nearest tree and hides behind its large trunk. Pressing her back up against the wood, she waits till all the footsteps drown out and disappear into the distance. Why the hell is she so afraid of running into someone she just met? This is why she has no friends. Every chance she gets an opportunity, she runs away like a coward. With a sigh, Ashe peers around the trunk. The plaza was mostly empty with a few stragglers, she deems it safe for her to once more grace it with her presence. Ashe straightens her tophat and bell collar with a practiced ease. She really needs to work on some social skills.

But not today.

Releasing a heavy breath in a sigh, she slowly walks out from the shadows of the tree. Finally, free of worry, Ashe paces to the center of the plaza before the main building. With as few people that remained behind, her semblance should make them leave her in peace to take in the sight. Honey colored eyes gaze upon the academy in wonder, or castle she should say. It easily drowns her in its artistry, there is so much for her to gaze upon. She has never been to an academy before, so are they all as grandiose as this one? Perhaps each has a different theme or maybe they are all the same? Its an exciting thought, she would like to visit them all one day. That would be wonderful. The greenery and colorful flowers blend in with the darker shades of marble used to build the castle. They would be great for drawing. A few light posts and benches litter along the stone pathway. Each of them crafted with stone and marble that was handmade.

'Wow, they really didn't spare no expense for this place. Am I really going to attend...Beacon Academy? It seems more like a dream than a reality. If so, then I really do not want to wake up.' Reaching upward her gloved hand gently wraps around her silver bell. 'Maybe my luck is finally turning around. I'll even be able to become a huntress. I can keep my promise.'

Boom!

Startling at the sudden explosion, Ashe readies her daggers in a tight squeeze out of instinct. 'Can I not have a positive thought without things blowing up in my face for once?!' There at the source of explosions, is the most bizarre sight. It seemed to be a fireball considering there is a black smoke flooding into the air, but there are also lightning bolts arcing within the smog. Were those ice patches upon the ground as well? Her brow arches in curiosity, 'What…what just happened?' Its like someone just caused Burn, Ice, and Lightning to ignite all at once. Why would someone even do that? How would someone accomplish that in the first place?

"Ugh! You complete, dolt!"

Releasing her breath, Ashe pries her fingers from the hilts of her blades, accident it seems. Still, how would you go about mixing them like that and causing an explosion. Any responsible person would keep them in separate vials or cartridges. It is common sense. You do not mix dust that is already refined. Ashe straightens her hat once more before huffing in their direction. "So, this is what I have to work with huh? I wonder who caused it."

The smog quickly disperses from a passing breeze. Two girls are shown within, they are both fanning their arms while coughing. She recognizes the girl in a bright red cloak from the bullhead. Ashe has been seeing her quite a bit lately. On the other hand, the second girl catches her eye. But not for a good reason. Its like someone just doused her in iced water. Honey coated eyes quiver out in shock with a breath lodged within her throat. 'No, please no. Don't let my luck be that bad. Maybe it's not her, perhaps its someone else and just looks like a Schnee.' Ashe nods her head convincing herself with a soft chime. Yea, that could be it. What are the odds it would be her, of all people? The chances were extremely small, and wouldn't she be in Atlas? Ashe watches a sultry female teenager strut forward with a vial in hand. Wavy and flowing black locks cascading down her lithe figure.

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company-"

Sputtering to herself, an imaginary flame licks onto her back. 'No...nonono.' Her vision swims in a vortex while swaying upon her feet. Ashe's gloves catch her own interest, blood oozes out from under and down her wrist. 'It's not real. It's not real.' Gritting her teeth, Ashe forces her mental state into a calm. 'Don't let the memories take root. She won't recognize me.' Breathing through gritted teeth, she attempts to compose herself once more. Of course, that's right. She shouldn't recognize Ashe. She wore a mask on that night and she was so much younger. Repress and forget. Lock them away in bolt and chain. Throw the key away. "It's all in the past." All she must do is avoid the Schnee through out her entire stay here. Simple. Easy. Shouldn't be that difficult.

"Worst day ever! Luggage is thrown everywhere, by a child! Only for said child to combust my dust with a sneeze! A sneeze! Then to have my family company insulted by that black-haired girl! This is only the first day! Urg!" Ashe startles her gaze upward at the sudden angry griping. She finds Weiss Schnee stomping in her direction, heeled-wedges clack and click against the stone. Anxiety wraps its hands around Ashe's neck in a vice grip. Her bell chimes softly from her panting breath. Weiss rears her head to the source. Those light blue eyes were mesmerizing, if not chilling. Staring at one another, Weiss pauses mid-step. Ashe could barely make out the girl standing before her in an anxiety attack. Weiss's brows pinch together in an angry frown. "What are you looking at?" Weiss Schnee huffs and continues her march to the academy. Not even bothering to wait for a response.

Hunching over, Ashe clings onto her chest for life. Focusing on the pain to quell her mind. Breath, just breath. She's gone. She did not recognize me. Through gritted teeth, Ashe reins in her breathing with a coat of sweat. 'Give me a break, please. I am starting to regret my decision to come here. It's one freak out after another.' Taking a deep breath, Ashe rests a hand upon her heart, letting it thunder against her chest. Ever so slowly and soft, her heart beat begins to relax. 'Mm, calm. Calm.' Inhaling deeply, Ashe straightens up with a chime of her bell. 'Now then-'

Ashe finds a pair of amber colored eyes preying upon her. She couldn't help but freeze. The effects from her panic attack still fresh and there. The purple eye-shadow made those eyes appear more mystic, it was like she was being judged silently. Ashe unintentionally takes a small step back and away from the girl before her. Ashe notices a black bow upon her head twitch before the girl turns away, long black hair whips in her wake. Ashe gazes at the sultry strut, a soft click of heels on the stone. Ashe's hands slowly reach up and grip onto the rim of her hat, tugging it down in frustration. "Nn..."

Frustration and annoyance rage within her mind. Ashe quickly retreats from the plaza, heart and stress wary of any surprises. The entrance of Beacon Academy welcomed her with open doors. 'Before something else happens, I'm going to the auditorium. Last thing I need is another surprise before she awakens again.' A neat and legible sign that points her in the correct direction. Small miracles that the rest of the trip was uneventful, no surprises, nothing.

The way it should be.

Before long she hears clamorous mumbling coming from the open doors to the auditorium. Ashe slowly peers into their depths, the voices grow louder. With a frown, she notices everyone is packed inside like a can of sardines. She sighs loudly before rubbing onto the back of her neck. This must be the place. 'Maybe a quiet spot on the wall is available.' Glancing toward the left side of the room, Ashe notices Pyrrha Nikos on that side of the room with a crowd around her. She looks uncomfortable but is politely talking when called upon. Toward the middle, Weiss Schnee is arguing with the red cloaked teen from before with the golden girl beside her.

Nope.

Toward the right side, she doesn't seem to notice anyone on that end. With a relieved sigh, Ashe spots an opening on the outside of the wall. She melds with the shadows, her bell eerie silent. Thankfully the path wasn't too clustered, and easily weaved between other aspirants. She successfully approaches the empty spot along the wall with a content sigh. The murmurs were still vehemently annoying, but she will take that any day over being forced into conversation. So far everything has been going horribly wrong. Its like Ozpin purposely made everything cramped and clustered to force her into a public settings. Or he was too lazy to want to work. If it's the former, she is going to kick his ass later. Gratitude at the opportunity or not. So far, the decision to accept is beating her down into the ground. Ashe sighs softly with a thump against the wall from the back of her head. Her bell chimes softly from the action. Maybe that's to harsh. "This sucks." After all, it is not even close to being a day so far. Maybe she's being to pessimistic about this.

"Kinda."

Ashe perks at the female voice to her side. Soft and sultry, she almost missed it in the noise. Apparently, her luck is just that bad. How did Ashe not notice her there or did she just blend into the shadows? Tilting her head toward the side with widened eyes, she is once more met with that same shade of color. Once again, her honey eyes are met by amber. This time, the eyes linger for a minute longer. Ashe notices her black buttoned vest with coattails and her white, sleeveless undershirt with a black scarf around her neck. She had a pale skin complexion with arms crossed under her bust. Those long legs of hers were crossed, while leaning against the wall, with white shorts and full stockings going down into her low-heeled boots. The two girls stare at one another before Ashe rips her gaze away from the pestering amber. Ashe turns her gaze down and away in awkwardness. "Mm."

A soft hum rolls off her throat in a purr before turning those eyes elsewhere. Ashe presses her back into the wall firmly, wishing to meld and disappear into its sturdy strength. That was so awkward. She really needs to be aware of her surroundings and learn not to open her damn mouth. Seriously, how many times has it got her into awkward situations? Granted, they may not be awkward to normal people, but she's not normal. No, wait. She is normal. Everyone else is abnormal. Yes, that's right. She is not at fault here.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief."

Ashe snaps her gaze back forward and tilts her top hat back into place at the sound of the familiar voice. She zeros in on black and green outfit upon the stage. Turmoil wars within her mind. Half of her is happy to see the man and to know that he is doing well and hasn't killed her yet. Especially since he seems to have been honest about her joining his academy to become a huntress. At least so far, no traps or anything yet. So that's a plus. On the other hand, she kind of wants to deck him across the face for all the near heart attacks that she has had so far. Sure, it is not his fault. But she needs someone to blame, and he is the easiest one to vent her frustrations on. So, she's spiteful, she never claimed to be a saint. Far from it. It is the least he can do for her suffering. That face of his would make a great target.

Does that make her an ass?

Probably.

Straightening herself off the wall, Ashe pats down her clothing with a neutral expression before tugging onto her vest to straighten it out. Hat straight, she clasps her hands together and rests them near her lower body. She never really notices the amber eyes watching her from close proximity.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills."

Yeah...No, she did not travel here in search of knowledge. She was kinda just doing her own thing here in the city of Vale before eventually going off to a new city for a while. Ashe is not the type to sit in one place for too long. Plus the only craft that you could possibly call one would be thievery. But would that be considered a craft? Maybe? But it's not like she can practice it here, or even use it. The last thing she wants to do is get caught or cause problems, and then get the boot. Or worse. The worst would probably be prison or death. She is not looking forward to those odds. It will be better to just not risk it at all. So, that's kind of a dead horse at this point. Sure, it may come in handy eventually, but for now all she has is her ability to fight. She's not that book smart. So, there's that. '…Wonderful...'

"And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

Ashe holds her tongue in cheek, 'Well, for the moment I have no direction. I suppose that is true. But that's why I came here, right? So that I may find my direction one day. I wonder where I will end up in a few years? Hm, maybe I will still be the socially awkward girl that sits in the back with no friends?' She hums in thought as she imagines herself as a popular diva with a crowd of fans around her. She stands upon a pedestal with lights upon her as she laughs out in an annoying princess laugh. She barks out a laugh before waving the thought away. Yea, no. She highly doubts she would ever become that type of person. Just standing on a pedestal with lights upon her in an empty room would make her go into cardiac arrest. She's mostly here to keep a long lost promise.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin steps away from the microphone, Ashe looks up and watches as he turns her direction with a whisper of a smile, and gives the tiniest of nods. Without fan fair, Ozpin disappears from the stage and room. Well, technically, knowledge would free her? Now that she thinks about it, that whole choice at the end of the café really didn't leave her much of a choice did it? Regardless, just accepting his offer would be considered her first step, so would this be her second or third? Just getting on that crowded bullhead was a challenge that nearly made her want to quit. Is it her, or has she been doing nothing but complaining since she arrived? When did she turn into such a whiner? ...Has she always been like this?

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." She blinks her eyes at the voice. Glancing back up, she must have been occupied by her own thoughts. She catches a glimpse of Glynda Goodwitch pacing off the stage with a scroll neatly tucked against her chest. Ashe droops against the wall, 'Aw, I missed the view of Goodwitch.' Pressing her back into the wall, she lets out a shallow breath. Ashe allows her eyes to flutter and close in rest, she listens to the sound of the crowd stampeding out with their obnoxious voices. Finding the room empty, she sighs to herself quietly. How much time passed while she was waiting? Kicking herself off the wall, Ashe raises her arms up into the air in a stretch, a soft moan escapes her lips. The bell jingles softly at the movement.

Her top-hat shimmies slightly at the sound of heels. With a tilt of her head, Ashe finds a familiar black-haired teen beside her. Maybe an arm distance or two away. That's questionable, considering she is tiny and has small arms. Swallowing the lump within her throat, she turns back and rasps fingertips against her thigh. 'This…This is awkward…Why is she walking next to me?' Was she waiting for her to leave the whole time? Was she also waiting for the crowd to thin out and just so happened to leave at the exact same time? Tilting her head back over, Ashe finds her casually keeping pace beside her. 'Do…do I say something? What should I do in this type of situation?' While her mind rages, the other teen just continues her walk, not even bothering to pay much attention to Ashe. Her bow twitching slightly at the soft chimes.

The short trip was made in peace, neither spoke to one another. Well peace for one of the girls, as the other was borderline catatonic. Nearing the ballroom, they soon find themselves before a quickly shrinking line with just a few people before them. Two tables are set up on either side of the entrance into the ballroom with a male teen sitting at each one. As the queue up in line, they await their turns in peaceful silence. As it nears her turn, she notices the black-haired beauty going before her toward the opposite side of the entrance. As the final person before her finishes, she notices the male teenager at the table is a tanned and has a black buzz cut type of hair style. "Anyone else?"

Ashe approaches the table silently, but he doesn't seem to have noticed her yet. "Mm…"

She watches at the large male sputters in shock while whirling in her direction. His eyes widened before he leans back and clutches at his broad chest. "Jeeze…I didn't notice you there. My bad. Name?"

"Ashe Souris."

Mumbling to himself, he flips through a stack of stapled papers. "S..S...S... let's see. There we go. Ashe Souris." He then quickly writes down a number followed by a combination of sorts onto a notepad, with a quick swipe, he rips it off and holds it out toward her. "This is your locker number and combination. All the things that you shipped ahead of you are already inside for you."

She blinks while staring at the parchment, "My things?" She softly squeaks out in confusion. Ashe didn't send anything. She wouldn't even know how to send something here. Isn't there some type of system for that? 'I don't own anything, or even have anything to send. All my possessions are on my person.' Well, there's the bike, but that's not her's...Is it?

With a soft sigh he folds the papers back to the original stapled top before straightening them against the table. "Yes, your things. I recommend that you go to your locker and get ready for lights out. They go out in roughly three hours or so. Now move along so we can keep the line going and I can start closing. Shoo." He absentmindedly waves her off.

"Mm." Giving it a quick once over she folds it neatly and tucks it into her vest pocket. Her honey eyes gaze about the entrance, finding that the black bow wearing teen is already long gone before she even finished. Ashe shrugs her shoulders, it's not like she was expecting her to wait around for her. They don't even know each other. Although a tiny part pains at the thought of her leaving. It was nice to not walk alone to somewhere for once. Ozpin doesn't count. She was his prisoner after all. Ashe makes her way toward the locker rooms, having memorized her number and combination already. Peering into the long corridor, Ashe finds it to be mostly empty and void of everyone, but one person. Those amber eyes found her once more. She was tightening a black and white string around her pajamas.

Ashe tilts her head slightly, she's never seen those type of pajamas before. It was a black and white skirt with a robe type of top. She has to say though, she still looks seductive in her sleep wear. That's quite envious and difficult to pull off. Her brow raises noticing that she is still wearing her bow 'How strange...then again, I will have to sleep with my hat. So, not like I am one to talk.' Ashe politely nods her head toward the other teen while trailing a gloved hand along the locker numbers before stopping at hers. Turning around the other girl is already up and gone from the room.

Ashe awkwardly rubs onto the back of her neck. 'But I don't even have any pajamas...Generally I just slept in whatever outfit I could snatch.' But that boy mentioned that she had delivered some things ahead of time. That can't be…But she is highly curious as to what they could be. She highly doubts its an explosive trap, but that would be interesting. She quickly punches in the locker code with a soft click signaling the correct sequence. Peering inside, Ashe finds it empty, as expected. With a soft sigh her gaze shifts downward before pausing. At the bottom is a small, cardboard box. 'A box...I didn't send anything.' Curious, it even has her name upon it. There are only a handful of people that know her name and could probably count them on one hand.

Reaching down, Ashe lifts the box cautiously. It is quite light and could probably carry it one handed. So, it must not be anything too valuable or fragile. Maybe. She was never good at guessing what's in the box. Things always exploded. Ashe hums softly to herself while sitting upon a bench before her opened locker. The box was taped down the middle, so she grabbed one of her trusty daggers and gently slices through the sticky tape. 'Mm, what's in the box?'

Ashe re-holsters her dagger with it's job completed. Drawing in a deep breath, she trails a gloved finger between the opening before prying it open cautiously. Brows crunch together upon her face in confusion, 'What…what is this?' Reaching inside she grasps a white, cotton-made tank top. The material is nice and soft to the touch. So, its not a cheap generic one. Looking at its size, she finds that it would fit quite well. More confusion draws upon her face while refolding the cloth neatly. The next object is a simple pair of black shorts. By the looks of it, they would reach just above the knee. A gloved hand raises up and rubs onto her cheek before setting it aside. 'Who sent this?' Peering further into the box, she finds a pair of black slippers separating the clothing from all the toiletries at the base of the box.

"I…Who…Why?"

A small object hidden inside of one of the slippers catches her attention. Reaching inside, Ashe brushes against a piece of paper. It was small and neatly folded to conceal its contents. Turning it back and forth, there's nothing written on the outer layers. She quietly sets the box on the opposite side of her from the clothing. 'Well, lets see who this secret Santa is.' Opening the note, Ashe finds it blank. 'What...Oh.'/p

She opened it backwards. Thankfully, no one was around to see that.

Ashe flips it over to find neat, cursive writing. 'Nn, cursive writing. I can't read it that well. I should work on my reading and writing.' Ashe leans closer while using one finger to trace over the cursive letters. It's always been one of her more embarrassing qualities that she keeps secret. Her academic skills are not that great. It is one of the reasons why she admires Glynda Goodwitch so much. The little lessons she put out for people to view, really helped her learning. Sure, she learned plenty when it comes to foraging, fighting, and street-sense. But she always wanted to attend a regular academy for basic knowledge. Sadly, she missed out on that during her childhood, but at least she is at one now. If she is accepted. It may be difficult for her for now, but she will struggle through. At least she will be able to read it while tracing and spelling it out in her head.

'Do your best...I have faith in you. Ozpin.'

Small droplets spill onto the parchment. Ozpin sent the gifts, but why? Why would he go out of his way for such a thing? There is no reason to go so far above and beyond for someone like her. They are strangers. Ashe does not trust in Ozpin for even a moment. While he offered the choice and she accepted...Did she truly have a choice in the matter? "I'll try." This must be his way of trying to earn her trust. That he truly is genuine in his offer of making her a huntress at his academy. Ashe shutters out a breath before using her arm to wipe away at the tears. Looking over her gifts, Ashe stands into a soft chime of her bell.

"Thank you, Ozpin."

She folds the parchment neatly and with care before placing it into her inner-vest pocket. It would appear, that she has acquired a new valuable. She will treasure it for as long as she is able. Ashe pats her cheeks in a firm smack, pulling herself together. Ashe quickly undresses into her new pajamas. Ashe notices a small pillow at the base of the box once she finishes changing. Gently reaching down, she pulls it out after wiggling it free from the bottles of toiletries. It is a simple pillow with an ash colored case. It was quite soft. Ashe approves. She then locks away the rest of her possessions before checking out her new pajamas in the sink's mirror. Finding a slight redness to her eyes, she turns the faucet and splashes water onto her face. The tips of her bangs becoming damp, she removed the elastic hair bands from her twin tails. Her ash colored hair cascades down toward her lower neck and shoulders. Her top-hat still sat proudly upon her head.

She smiles slightly at her reflection in the mirror. "Mm." A small spark of courage swells within her belly. Everything will be alright. She may be struggling now with my emotions and paranoia, but..."One day." Her voice was soft but resolved. She twirls in her new slippers, scraping the soles against the ground before she grabs the pillow from the bench. Ashe slithers out of the locker room with pillow in hand to the sleeping area. Her breath hitches at scene before her. People were scattered in groups, talking and joking happily between each other. A few stragglers were walking in-between each other from group to group. Ashe gulps to herself as she looks for any space for herself. 'So many people here. It's crowded. I hate crowds. Don't they know how to condense a little bit?' She perks while spotting a tiny vacant area during her survey. The only thing is that she notices the same black-haired teen sitting by herself with a pillow and reading a book alone. Grasping her pillow tightly Ashe nods to herself, 'Do my best.'

Ashe makes her way like a phantom, making sure to avoid anything social related. Her hair tickles the base of her neck, she hardly ever wears it down. It does help ease some of the jitters for what she is about to do. As she comes to a stop next to the beauty, her bell chimes softly into the room. The little black bow twitches in a minuscule. Turning herself around, Ashe clutches tightly on the pillow and plops her back against the wall. Another soft chime of her bell while sinking down onto her bottom. She can feel her new shorts crumpling around her thighs with her knees bent and pillow against her chest. Step one, complete. Successfully finding an empty and quiet place to rest.

Step two, establishing communication. Taking a deep breath, she begins her plans of assault. Playing multiple scenarios in her head, she squeezes the pillow. It is made of sturdy stuff, else it may have popped already. Even though it is brand new. Ashe inhales a breath before she turns toward the mysterious teenager. "Um, excuse me. I noticed you reading, do you have a spare book by chance?" She crushes the instinct to turn and run away as her heart beats loudly. But, she did it. She turned to someone and spoke a sentence out of her own choice. It's kind of exciting. She is going places in this world. She doesn't know where, but she's going. And that's all that matters…maybe.

"I do, but only romance." She flicks a page over in disinterest.

Ashe swallows a knot within her throat. Why is this so difficult? She squirms against the wall on her bottom. It's difficult for her to remain still for some reason. Ashe's voice was soft and quiet in response, "Romance is fine." Amber colored eyes stay glued to the pages of her book. The sultry girl reaches into a bag on her side, a soft shuffling of books sounds out, she grasps a random book and hands it over. Ashe wraps her bare and small fingers around the spine of the book. Pulling it free from the pale fingers, Ashe crosses her legs and the pillow rests upon her thighs. It seems to be a good read, maybe even have some action. She has always enjoyed stories with action and adventure in it. It makes the romance really shine in her eyes.

"Ninjas of Love, thank you."

Ashe startles into fright, a loud thud bellows out from beside her. She squeezes the book and pillow to her chest before tilting to the girl in shock. Ashe found a book slammed shut and wide amber eyes staring into her with her mouth agape. So, she can show emotions. Interesting. Its always been a neutral expression, but this is quite a shock. Though, why does she look panicked for some reason? The girl quickly shuffles onto her knees before pouncing like a cat toward Ashe. "Wha-?!" Ashe flinches back as the girl makes a grab for the book. Acting on instinct, she moves a leg and presses her foot against the other girl's chest and keeps her at bay. One hand keeps a firm and hard hold upon her tophat. The other grasps a hold of the book and raises it out of reach toward the opposite direction. 'This is why I don't try to make friends!'

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give you that book, can I have it back?"

"Hellooooo~ I believe you two may know each other!"

Before the book struggle could continue any further, the sing-song of a female voice forces them to look away. Both honey and amber eyes turn toward the source. Ashe once again finds herself staring at bright gold. But those lilac eyes were not gazing at her, but toward the amber. Quickly separating from one another, the book worm picks her book back up and opens it to a random page. There was a slight red hue upon her cheeks if you looked close enough.

In the golden girl's approach, Ashe finds herself skimming down at her own chest. The bright golden-haired girl has arguably one of the most impressive chests that she has ever seen. It's a real blow to her ego. It doesn't help that she is wearing an orange tank top with black shorts that hugs her curvy figure. Some people are born with all the luck. She holds the book against the pillow and pulls it in closer to her chest, as if hiding her own. A noticeable pout upon her facial expression as she looks away. One day she will grow, she has been making sure to drink milk. Soon. Its just a matter of time.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yea! My name's Ruby!" Another girl wraps around the busty lilac teen, the now named Ruby offers her hand toward her black-haired acquaintance. Is she an acquaintance? Well they certainly aren't friends, she did lend her a book. Before, trying to wrestle it from her hands immediately after. What kind of relationship would you make out of that? Ruby wore white sweatpants with a rose emblem pattern and a black tank top with a heart shaped beowolf head upon it. "But you can just call me, crater! Actually, you can just call me Ruby." Silver eyes shift slightly away and toward the side, her black hair loosely sways with a tint of red near the tips. Oh, thank goodness. She's not the only socially awkward girl here. But she seems to be in a much better position of talking to others than she is. Another blow to her ego. Maybe she can try introducing herself to these two as well? They seem friendly enough.

Ashe whispered out in greeting, "Um, hello."

"So, what's your name?" The lilac eyed girl easily spoke over her with bountiful energy and full of life voice toward the black-haired teen. The girl beside her rolled the eyes, "Blake."

They weren't ignoring her, right? Did she not speak clearly enough? Anxiety chokes onto her throat, but she presses through. Clutching at her pillow and book, Ashe speaks up once more in a hushed whisper. "Hello."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow."

Ah…it is happening again. Curling into a ball against the wall, she nibbles onto her lower lip. Half-lidded eyes were glossing over quietly. Its not that they are ignoring her. They just don't recognize her presence and since Blake is focused on them, she forgot about her as well. Raising her arms, Ashe drys off the gloss quickly before it takes root. Steeling her nerves, Ashe stands to her feet with book and pillow in hand. Her bell chimes loudly, the three girls then turn toward her direction. Her head remains lowered with her hat shadowing the eyes, she can't stand to look at them.

Her voice may have cracked, but it was clear and to the point. "I'm sorry to bother you, thank you for the book."

"Ah! Wait!"

Ashe heard Blake's voice cry out, but she ignored it. Running away like she always does. She quickly jogs through the people laying down, no one even bats an eye in her direction. Fluid and smooth movements kept the bell strangely quiet. Ashe finally reaches the exit and escapes from the suffocating room. Staring up, Ashe finds herself alone in the night once more. The same as every night. At least it was a warm night. Quietly dragging her feet along the stone pavement, she finds a bench near a light post. A few moths whirl around at the bulb in soft taps. Sitting herself down on the corner of the bench, she nestles between the back and the arm rest with the pillow and book held loosely against her chest.

Of course, that would happen. Why did she allow herself a small glimmer of hope? She tried her best, but still failed in the end. Ashe went out of her comfort zone and tried to make a friend, but just as quickly, her semblance made short work of it. It is not their fault. The fault is her own. If only she could control it. If only she wasn't born with this curse. With a shake of her head, Ashe stares up into the dark sky. Stars slowly twinkle into the night in greeting. "Maybe I shouldn't have been born at all. It's not fair." A bright star sparks into view, its blue hue sputters and emits a bright light that dwarfs the others. Shaking her head, she raises an arm and wipes away at the watery gloss. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You knew this would happen but kept going forward. This is the path I chose to take.' Resting her forehead against the book, Ashe takes a deep and slow breath.

She then tucks the pillow against her lower back for comfort. Her honey colored eyes glaze over the title once more before opening it. She does her best to read the book, it is at least in print, but her mind is just not there. Ashe finds herself reading the same sentence repeatedly without notice. But she keeps persevering, if only to take her mind off things. The book isn't too bad, it does have romance and some action within its pages. So, it is to her taste. Before long, she hears light footsteps along the ground. The sky is full of bright and beautiful stars. She must have lost track of time during her evening read. Ashe blinks her eyes before they flutter up and peer over the brittle pages. A familiar shade of black and amber standing before her. Did Blake come looking for her, or does she just want her book back? Most likely the latter, she did try to take it back. But she's not sure why Blake freaked out and pounced on her.

Shuffling upon her feet, Blake rubs upon her elbow, "Look, about earlier...Sorry about that."

Lowering the book to cover her nose and mouth, Ashe curiously stares back at Blake. An apology? What is she apologizing for? Well, she did kind of assault her and try to take the book back. Then again, it was her book to begin with, so she could have just asked for it. Ashe would have easily handed it back. A soft hum escapes from Ashe's lips, pondering what Blake's apologizing for. With a soft sigh of her own, Blake adverts her eyes from Ashe. Turning them up toward the night sky, letting their twinkle reflect within her amber pools. A pause of silence reigns between the two, only the sound of moths bumping against their illusion and fake moon. It is almost like Blake is struggling within herself and shifts her weight from one leg to the other. "I'm sorry that I forgot you were there. I heard you try to speak up and I kind of just ignored you. I know that probably hurt your feelings, because it would hurt mine as well. For that, I'm sorry."

Oh…

Well that's a surprise. Ashe didn't think Blake had noticed at all. A soft smile creases onto her lips at the apology. It's the first time anyone has ever apologized for her semblance making them over-look her presence. Then again, its not like she knows of her semblance. She plans to keep it that way for a while. So, Blake genuinely believes that she just forgot all about her. But it is not her fault, nor is it the fault of the other two girls. Its just the way her power works, and the curse she bears. Ashe reaches up and gently folds the tip of the page's corner of the book before she softly clicks it shut. Ashe looks up to the girl and gently shakes her head. The tips of her hair swaying to-and-fro against her neck. "It's alright, you are not at fault. It's just how the situation worked out." Lowering her feet down to the ground, her slippers lightly scrape against the ground as the book rests atop her lap. Ashe lightly rubs her thighs with the palms of her hands to generate a bit of warmth.

Blake shakes her head in denial, wilting slightly, "No, even if that is the way the situation played out. It doesn't change the fact that I still ignored you. Even at the sound of your voice and bell, I didn't respond like I should have. I am sorry. Even after I pounced on you and tried to take that book back." Blake crosses an arm over and gently grasps at her other arm as she looks away in shame. "That's not how I act, nor do I want someone to remember me in such a manner. So, I came out here to apologize to you. And I would like to formally introduce myself in the hope that we can be friends."

Ashe stares toward Blake with a neutral expression. Her mind drawing a blank as she doesn't know what to do in this situation. No one has ever attempted something like this before. Apologizing for ignoring her, apologizing for their rude behavior, and wanting to become friends. Her brain was currently struggling through a meltdown. Thoughts are unavailable in the awkward silence reigning between the two. Blake shuffles awkwardly upon her feet, waiting for a response. Well, Ashe did say she would do her best, and an opportunity has presented itself to her. Even through out all the bad and stressful situations she found herself in. She can't help the tiny smile that cracks its way onto her lips. She nods toward Blake with a soft chime of her bell. The bow twitches at the chime, forcing her gaze to Ashe. "You did nothing wrong, but if it will put your mind at ease. I accept your apology. My name is Ashe Souris, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ashe watches her the other girl's lips curl up into a small smile. Blake's head tilts to the side slightly, her long black hair cascades down over her shoulder. The light from the bulb illuminating her features in a soft glow. The smile alone makes it worth it. All the stress and pain she went through. Trying to come out of her shell and over come her social awkwardness, and even doing things that she would never dream of. Her voice was quiet, it was almost like a purr. "My name is Blake Belladonna, and it is also a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to be my friend?"

'Friend?'

The thought rolls off her tongue, softly squeaking out in joy from tapping the book against her face. Hiding the blush from view, her cheeks sting a bit from the smile. She's never really smiled so much before. It kind of hurts. Blake softly chuckles at the sight of Ashe. She has never seen someone become so happy at the thought of a friend. The sudden thought makes her eyes flutter softly to a half-lid. If she is that happy about having a friend, has she never had a friend before? The sudden realization smacks her in the face, she recalls all of Ashe's awkwardness throughout the day. At first, she just thought she was weird, but maybe she was just extremely shy with no social interaction. It all begins to fit. How she couldn't look her in the eyes, how she could hardly speak a word, or even how she would constantly avoid interacting with anyone if the situation didn't demand it. It makes her feel worse. She must have worked up the courage to talk to her first in the ballroom. And what did she do? Lend her a book, pounce on her, and then ignore her presence once Yang and Ruby interrupted.

"Mm...If you would have me, I would love to be your friend. But I may be a bit socially awkward, so I'm sorry in advanced."

Blake smiles tenderly, shaking her head in the negative, "That's quite alright. I know I can also be quite a handful, so I also apologize in advanced." Blake spots the opposite end of the bench empty. "Do you mind if I sit and read with you for a bit? There is still some time before lights out, and I haven't been able to read much." Ashe shuffles and brushes up against the armrest of her side of the bench. She then nods and gives the bench a good pat, allowing more room for her new friend. "Mm." A soft smile creeps onto her lips at the thought of a friend. Ashe's eyes crinkle upward into a happy 'u' shape. 'Friend.'

Receiving permission from Ashe, Blake shuffles onto the bench, elegantly sitting on the opposite end. She drawls her feet up and under her body, leaning against the rail, Ashe rests her elbow upon it. The other hand holds the book by the spine, so she can leisurely turn the pages with her thumb. She did it...she did her best. Look at the result she got. Her very first friend, at least one she acquired by her own effort. Within a tree, a squirrel flicks it's tail before disappearing into it's home. Sure, they might not be that close, and maybe just end up being book reading buddies. But she will take what she can get. It's not like she can be that picky. Ashe looks up toward the night sky, littered with bright and radiant stars. Slowly reaching out an opened palm, Ashe attempts to grasp the brightest of them all. 'I'll be okay...'

"What are you doing?"

"My best."

"Hm...You're a bit weird."

"Yea...I am." With a smile Ashe reaches back down toward her loaned book. Opening and reading the contents at her slow pace once more. Though, Ashe kept peeking over the pages, afraid Blake would disappear. Over time, that fear slowly began to abate. Finally, she can concentrate on the book, realizing that Blake won't just disappear. She isn't dreaming and she really is there. A few more pages into her read, Ashe feels a gaze upon her. It tickles at her nose. Letting it wiggle, she finds Blake glancing between her and the book. "So...about that book I lent you..." Blake slightly lowers her book, glancing over toward Ashe with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Mm?" Ashe hums in question, continuing to read the page till she finishes. Once more, she neatly folds the corner of the next page. This way she can more easily remember where she left off. "It's a really good read, I quite enjoy it. It has some action thrown in with all the romance.. The plot isn't that bad either, some of it may be cheesy, but it isn't overly so." With a soft lick of a finger, Ashe turns the page quietly with a soft clack. "But there are a few things that are confusing and troubling me about this book."

Blake lowers her novel to peer at Ashe with a slight tint to her cheeks. Her thumb nestled between the pages to keep her spot, resting it against her nose. "Oh, well I am glad you enjoy it, but what are you confused about? Is there something you are having trouble understanding?" Ashe shuffles her body toward Blake, resting her back against the rail. One hand quickly reaches back and shifts the pillow into a correct position to cushion her lower back against the hard surface. A knot quickly expands within Blake's stomach. Usually it is her instincts flaring when something bad is about to happen.

Ashe raises a hand and gently scratches near her temple in thought before she points down and taps against the pages of the book. "Well, aren't ninjas commonly stealthy and battle with all kinds of sharp, pointy things to the death and stuff?" Blake lowers her book even further and clacks it shut with a soft thump, resting it upon her lap. Blake does not like where this is going. She has an idea, but...Well, hopefully its wrong. This is exactly what she was afraid of, and why she wanted to take it back. If only she was paying more attention into what book she was loaning her. "Yes, that is how ninjas are traditionally looked upon." Blake inhales a deep breath, folding her legs under her body to directly face Ashe with her knees upon the bench. She sets her book down before her, readying herself. Blake's body coils and readies, like a panther waiting to pounce.

Scratching her head in thought, "Well, why is it always a male ninja fighting a female ninja? Why is he always trying to stick his sword or staff into her sheath-"

"Ah! Give it back! Give it back!" Blake once more pounces forward like a tigress, tackling Ashe down against the bench. Her hand strikes out like a snake, making a grab for the book. Just like before, a foot presses against her chest. Ashe leans back and over the railing, holding it away from her much longer reach. Thank god she placed her pillow behind her, else she would be in an awkward position and straining her back in pain. "Nn! You loaned it to me, and I want to finish reading it." The two girls continue their struggle. Blake continuously reaching out toward the book, Ashe bats and grabs onto Blake's wrist, keeping one arm pinned down. "Just explain it to me. Why does he keep trying to put his katana in her sheath? It doesn't make sense."

The blush upon Blake's face becomes more prominent as she intensifies her struggle for the book. Ashe is forced to press harder against Blake. Her longer reach letting those pale finger tips touch onto its cover. After much struggling and bickering, the two eventually flop and rest along the bench. Blake lays atop of Ashe with a pout and scowl upon her face. Her larger body was warming to Ashe, the mop of black hair covering her chest. Blake buries her face into Ashe's small chest to hide the blush. "Really giving me mixed signals here. Second time you've pounced on me for the book." Blake groans and rolls her head around on Ashe's chest, attempting to bury herself further into her warmth in shame. "It's what type of romance it has in there..."

Ashe slowly blinks and tries to comprehend the meaning behind that. With Blake surrendering and book safely in Ashe's hand, she turns it around to glimpse at the labels. There in the corner, Ashe finds a little emblem. An adult rating, it takes her a moment to comprehend, but eventually it all begins to click. Why she was so shocked when she read the title of the book back in the ballroom. Also, why Blake tried so hard to reclaim it without mentioning a word. Who would have known her new friend had a dirty book. That's kind of cute. "Mm...lewd book."

"Don't say it like that!" Blake shouts out in shame into Ashe's chest. She could easily feel the warmth of Blake's heated cheeks. Ashe sighs softly. Her free hand reaches up and tilts her hat back on straight, relaxing against the arm rest. She gently scratches at her cheek, and comes to a decision. If it bothers her that much, then the proper thing would be to return it after all. She wouldn't want her friend to be unhappy at the mistake of lending her the wrong book. It seems to be making her entirely uncomfortable. "Here." It is her book after all. Not like Ashe could keep it, even if she wanted too.

Shuffling her head, Blake rests her chin upon Ashe's chest, peering up at the offered book. Her amber eyes flicker between the book and Ashe repeatedly, waiting for a trap. Her hand snakes out and snatches the book from her hand. With the book now safely back in her possession, she buries it against her chest with both arms before sitting herself upright. Blake must be coming off like some kind of creep to her. Especially when she repeats the events in her own mind. Blake lent her the book, pounced her, ignored her, apologized, be friended her, then pounced her again. Just for her to return the book. Ashe probably won't want to be friends with her anymore after this. If only she lent her a different book. Why did she have it in her bag in the first place? She knows better than that.

Well without the loaned book, there is no point in Ashe being outside anymore. Suppose it is time for her to head back inside and turn herself in for bed. Ashe stands to her feet and stretches out toward the sky with a soft yawn and pillow resting upon the bench. Placing her hands upon her lower back, she slightly bends backwards to pop her spine in comfort. "I guess I'll head back in now then. It is about time for me to get some shut eye now." Reaching down toward the bench, she grasps her tiny pillow into hand. Ashe shifts toward Blake, nodding her head with a soft smile. "It was a pleasure reading with you while it lasted. Have a good night." Whirling around once more, her bell chimes in to the night. Reading was enjoyable, perhaps she should visit the library sometime and get her own books. It was peaceful.

"Wait!"

Tilting her head back she glances back toward Blake with her pillow tucked under her arm. Her leg frozen mid-step. "Mm?" Why did she stop her? She has her book back, and Blake can still read if she wants. There's a few more minutes before light's out. So, there is still time before she needs to come in. A cold breeze brushes on through, forcing a light shiver. A moment of silence passes through before Blake quickly stands to her feet and swirls towards Ashe. The book still nestled into her chest. Her face is red and her body ramrod straight. Ashe is suddenly startled, the quiet girl suddenly shoves the book outward and roughly with both hands. "Here."

Ashe looks down toward the book before looking back toward Blake, "But-"

"Take it." Blake steps toward Ashe, causing her to instinctively to grab onto the book. "Um-" Blake quickly takes another step toward the top hat wearing girl. A slender finger stabs against Ashe's chest aggressively. "Tell no one where you got that book, and don't tease me about it. Got it?" Was she angry? Why is she angry at her? What's going on? Its not like she did anything to Blake. In fact, she returned the book, only to get it shoved back into her possession.

"Um-"

Before she can even respond or question her, Blake spins on her toes and grabs her other book. With a final stare down, she quietly stomps away to the ballroom. Ashe's honey eyes trail after the flowing midnight hair as she looks down at the book in her arm and chest with blinking eyes. "What just happened?" With her pillow firmly tucked under her arm, Ashe straightens her hat once more. With bewilderment, Ashe makes her way back to the academy. Her mind was abuzz with everything that just happened tonight. Is this what it's like to have a friend? Are they always this confusing and strange? Maybe she should rethink this whole friendship deal. With a sigh she makes her way back into the ballroom. The large room is eerily silent, most occupants are fast asleep and making sure they have plenty of rest for the big day ahead. It is, after all, their initiation test. Not everyone is to be accepted into Beacon. That includes her as well.

Gazing at the window, moonlight pours through in a soft hue of white and illuminates her path. She quietly follows along the moonlight and make sure to not disturb any of the sleeping guests. Approaching her spot, Ashe notices slight shuffling as Blake shimmies into her quilt. Tiptoeing to her spot, she softly presses her back against the wall and slides down. Setting the book to her side and pillow at the base of her back, Ashe makes herself as comfortable as possible. She sighs to herself, her bell chimes quietly in an echo. Ashe couldn't help but gripe to herself. She is unable to sleep comfortably with people in the same room. After all, she needs to keep her hat on. Meaning Ashe will need to sleep sitting up. She will definitely wake up completely sore in the morning. But first..."Hey…Blake?"

"What?"

"Night."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Chapter Three Revision complete. 2-13-2019**

Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Her legs were burning and straining. Pushing to their limits and carrying her forward with all they could. Ashe was running with all her might. Her breath was hot and rapid with a heaving of the chest. It's dark, everything's so dark. Where is she going? There's no path. The road, where is it? She needs direction. Someone, tell her where to go. She's straying from the path.

A searing and burning pain ruptures across her back. Ashe cries out in a painful whimper before stumbling and tripping over her feet. She can't slow down. Ashe cannot afford to stop. She's not alone. Rolling with the momentum, she thrusts herself forward once more, fleeing from her predator. Claws dig and bury behind her with a menacing snarl. She doesn't know what it is, but the figure is a beast, running on all four limbs. It howled and snarled behind her in chase. Two crimson eyes bore and etch into her soul.

Faster.

Her lungs were on fire, set ablaze from over-work and strain. Sweat was glistening and dripping down her brows. Ashe grit her teeth and kept fleeing. The more she ran, the darker the void was becoming. There's no light. With a hurried and desperate step forward, the floor collapses from under. Crying out in shock, she finds herself being pulled under an ocean of miasma. From above, two crimson eyes stare down from the ceiling, Ashe startles and desperately tries to swim away. All she does is flail about desperate, she's not moving. Her vision begins to waver from the lack of oxygen. Raising her hands, she clenches onto her throat. The last breath of oxygen bloating out bubbles.

She's suffocating.

Someone, help.

Her back slams into an unyielding floor. The pain causes her eyes to widen and rupture out a silent whimper. Curling to her side, Ashe tightens into a ball, coughing and wheezing for succulent oxygen. Breath, just breath. Ashe concentrates on taking the reins of her breathing. Slowly, color and life return to her ghastly skin. Staggering to her knees, her vision was a blur, but something was rushing directly to her from the void. She couldn't make out the figure till it was upon her. The most obvious features were the ash colored hair, and an eye covering mask with three crimson slashes. The figure collides into Ashe with the power of a freight train, but she was only a phantom. Easily phasing through without conflict. A fog of miasma suddenly blinds Ashe from her surroundings.

She finds herself standing behind a shattered and broken stained-glass window. Something hot was bubbling within her stomach. Wrapping her arms around it, Ashe leans onto the glass, the hot emotion raging within. Her hair was becoming a fritz with her breath fogging the glass. Ashe's teeth were gritting in rage and a flicker of crimson swirling within one eye. The unbridled fury was demanding release. This sudden and relenting anger wanted to be free. Let it go. Where? Where does she release this rage?

A door swirls into existence before her, and links to the other side of the glass. Ashe consciously reaches for the handle, but her body remains frozen. The small phantom from before, whisks from her body. Two savage and crimson blades attached at the hips. The handles were black with the blades themselves being odd. They resembled mushrooms stacked upon each other, but the flicker of light showed just how sharp and deadly they were. When the figure makes her way through the door, it slams shut with a booming echo. Ashe collapses upon her knees, a hand catching herself on the stained glass. Rather, it is no longer a stained glass, just a normal window. Her breath hitches in a panic. The scene before her shifting into something familiar and buried within her memories.

The long corridor appeared to be never ending. Moonlight was illuminating the marble flooring from one end being made of thick and clean glass. The shattered moon peering and watching along with her. The glass continues to follow the phantom from behind, giving her a third-person perspective. With a gloved hand upon the glass, she weakly claws into it. Already knowing what is about to happen. There was no sound from the phantom, only silence. No unnecessary footsteps, there was no chime of her beloved bell, only focus.

And hatred.

The ghost places an ear upon a heavy set of double doors. The sound was dulled and low, but she could hear a faint sound of papers and pencil scraping. Setting a gloved hand upon a door, she gives it a soft push. The phantom glances toward the door hinges, finding them to be well-greased and not a sound being made. Like a wraith, she slithers in through the small opening. The room was well lit with candles and lamps. Richly furnishings garnered the room in luxury. The person must be a noble, aristocrat. The ghost stares toward the large and mahogany desk. A well-dressed male in a white suit with black hair. A small white streak was dyed on the side. Teeth were gritting in anger.

Nothing but a pig.

She will make it squeal.

Pouring the aura, she was trained to wield, she increases the effectiveness of her semblance. Like the phantom she is, the past of Ashe makes her way toward the figure and behind the male's leather chair. The closer she approached; Ashe couldn't help but feel the bubbling rage deep within grow. It sought revenge, demanded its tribute in blood. Ashe grabs onto her blade and unclasps it from the magnet holster. She will give it what it is rightfully owed.

Its thirst shall be quenched.

Like a beating drum of rage, her heart pounds within its cage. Crimson shines from within her eyes, all she can see is red. Stomping forward in silence, Ashe thrusts the blade through the leather chair. It slices through like a hot knife through butter. The man desperately cries out in pain, the sound of flesh being punctured and torn aside. Ashe rips the blade from behind, flicking her dagger, blood splats onto the wooden furnishing and walls. With her small and agile body, she whips around and straddles onto his lap. His once white and pristine suit were dyeing a bloody shade of crimson. Holstering her dagger, she stares into those pleading and waning eyes. She was so small compared to him, a child. The rage was boiling over, shoving out her hand, she fists onto his neatly combed hair and tugs his head down. Once more, he cries and bellows in agony.

His wound opens further at being forced to hunch to a closer level to those crimson eyes. "You took...everything from me..." Raising her free hand, Ashe tugs off the glove with her teeth. It then falls upon their laps while her clawed hand sinks into the top right corner of his face. "I...will burn...your world unto ash." Without mercy, Ashe rakes her claws across his face. Tormenting him further into a burning and bloody pain. He will bleed out, there's no saving him from his fate. Ashe watches the light slowly fade from his eyes. Raising her bare hand, it is coated in blood and flesh. Using his own clothing, she wipes it clean before putting her glove back on.

She was avenged. The death was answered in kind. There is no remorse or unease, yet...Ashe still feels so empty on the inside. A void was left in the wake and only rage and anger were quick to replace and fill the emptiness. Would she be happy to be avenged? Would she be disappointed? Ashe doesn't know...Her heart aches in pain, its wounded and crying. Curling slightly, she squeezes her eyes behind the mask. Ashe should have treated her better. Should have gotten to know her more. Now she's gone, forever.

A loud shriek awakes Ashe from her stupor. Instincts guiding her, she grabs her dagger and thrusts it toward the source. Ashe pulls the trigger under the guard, a quiet gunshot rings out, the mushroom shaped blades separating into a whip. Finding their target in a stab of the shoulder, Ashe whips her arm, the blades slicing out of the wound in a rupture of red. A loud clashing of porcelain shatters onto the ground, along with a ring of metal. The woman collapses onto the ground in terrifying agony. A pot of food spilling onto the marble with now useless plates. Approaching the woman in stride, Ashe stares her down before raising her weapon. Her lips were moving and pleading in a silent voice with tears in her eyes. The pain within her chest only grew when she lashed down and ended her misery.

A sharp pain stabs into her heart. She falters in step for a moment to stare down at the innocent woman. She, who has done no wrong and only lived her life, was ruthlessly cut down. Painfully. Staring down at the shattered porcelain, she finds broken pieces reflecting at her. Is this who she's become? A murderer and killer. Slaughtering even the innocents who have done no wrong? Ashe rips her gaze away from the broken pieces, stepping back, her heel stomps onto a thin object. Turning her gaze toward the object, Ashe leaps away like she's been burned. There on the ground was a now bent ladle. Red splotches coating the once pristine silver. Ashe swirls out of control, clenching onto her hair, she stares at the ladle like a lifeline. The man is understandable, it was for revenge. That's okay, right? Right? The woman was just a casualty, there shouldn't be a problem. It was her fault anyway. She shouldn't have been here, shouldn't have come into the room. Yes, it's their fault. Not her's.

A childish cry of fright shatters Ashe from her delusions. Whirling upward, she finds a small balcony door being slammed shut. There's no direct path from below, she will need to take the short cut. There can be no survivors. No witnesses. She is not meant to exist. No one is supposed to know of her. The throbbing of her heart only grows in distress. With a back handed fist, she slams over a lit candle and hot wax. It quickly catches the discarded paperwork aflame. Grabbing the crimson dagger, she whips it to the balcony and pulls herself up. Kicking open the door, she finds a princess themed bedroom. It was also empty.

Silently stepping into the room and looking about, a soft orange glow begins to rise from beyond the balcony. Grabbing under a swirling chair, Ashe tosses it aside and finds nothing under it. They must be around here somewhere. Lashing out with her weapon, Ashe destroys the closet doors into a shatter of splinters. She only found ripped and torn clothes in her wake. Next was the dresser and vanity, lashing out with her blade, she slices it into pieces. Nothing but clothing and trinkets within the carnage. That only leaves one more place...

The bed.

Ashe turns toward the bed and slowly begins to pace toward it. Her dagger drags upon the ground behind her. A ghost of a white cloak is along the way, it's holding a small box and crouching down to a tiny, orphaned girl in a dirty gray colored dress. _'I'm sure you'll make a wonderful huntress someday.'_

A throbbing headache swells within her head, closing an eye, the crimson flickers and swirls in a mix with the honey. 'No. I can never be a huntress. I'm sorry.' Lashing out in an underhanded whip, the blade splits the bed in half, forcing the inner part to collapse onto the ground. With a frightful shriek, a tiny and white object rolls out from under. Ashe quickly turns to it, the object in question scrambles and cries to huddle up against the corner of the destroyed bed and wall. The figure turns in fright to stare at Ashe. Those light blue eyes were quivering and wide in fear. The little girl was wearing a white and pretty frilly dress. Matching shiny dress shoes and white stockings. She was so scared.

Ashe was frozen on the spot. Her lips were dry, and throat was parched. A child, a little girl. Someone who is still pure and innocent in this world. Her arm quivers with her weapon, she must kill her. Just because she saw her. Ashe cannot allow her to live, but is that right? Does she deserve to die? Ashe has only killed adults, grimm, machines. None were ever innocent either, always some kind of crook or militant. Not a child. Never a child. Her foot slowly inches forward. The little girl flinches back into the wall. A heavy burden presses down upon Ashe's tiny and fragile form. Gravity pulling and wearing her down with each slow and heavy step. The conflict of honey and crimson raging within her eyes under the mask. She has to do this. She has to make father proud. He will not tolerate anything less.

With each step, her shadow grows and infests the innocent child. Those glowing and frightful light blue eyes are frozen and powerless to stop her. Ashe's body becomes on fire the closer she approaches. Heavy and ragged breathing into a fog before her. Sweat glistening and dripping to the floor in a frenzy. Her body would not stop shaking. Raising her dagger into the air, she struggles for breath. All she has to do is bring it down, a simple course of action. Kill her. End her. Complete your objective. But...she's just a child. What does she do? What is she supposed to do? Someone, please. Tell her what to do. What is the correct path to take?

Ashe suddenly feels a throb on the back of her head. Like someone just bonked her _. 'Oi, das enough out'ta ya. I told you, yer meant to be more than this.'_

Slowly turning and tilting her head behind her, all she finds is a vanishing ghost with a ladle in hand. That was all it took for the dam to break. Silent tears trickled down from under her mask. A soft hiccup burrows within her throat, forcing her arm to go limp and hang with weapon in hand. Her knees collapse from under and she drops onto them. Her heart aches and pains at her loss. Her head begins to sway, the tears flooding down in waves, a quivering voice slowly cries out in distress. Wrapping her own arms around to hug herself, Ashe cries out with all her heart. Releasing all the built up and bottled emotions within her heart. What has she become? What will she become? She doesn't want this anymore. This is not who she wants to be remembered as. She howls into the room with her back arched and tears cascading, a pitiful and lonely sight.

She misses her so much.

"Go...away..." Through her blurry and wet vision, Ashe finds the young girl holding a trailing and flimsy foil. It was quivering and shaking out of fear. "Get out...Get out!" Those light blue eyes turn cold and hard, but the fear remains. Slowly standing to her failing legs, she uses the wall to keep her up. Gulping down a deep breath, the white-haired girl shouts out in desperation, "WINTER!"

The wall suddenly explodes from the side, throwing debris into the ruined bedroom. A white and blue eyed Ursa bear roars into the room relentlessly. Without a moment to spare, a massive paw slams down onto Ashe's position. Weapon in hand, she retreats in a leap out of instinct. Swiping her dagger through the air, she pulls the trigger and slices through its neck with ease. The beast vanishes easily enough into particles. Two beowolves pounce through the new hole, white and with blue colored eyes as well. A third figure rushes from behind and toward the young girl. "WEISS!"

The beasts were more agile than the Ursa, but it did not take her long to dispatch them in the same manner. They were weak and fragile while also being in a confined space. But they served their purpose. A taller figure stood between her and the young girl. She protectively shielded her away with a rapier pointed toward Ashe. The look upon her face was unbridled fury. They must be related, because she also had white hair and a shade of blue eyes. Her legs were coiled, and already screaming in rage, "I'll obliterate you!" Lunging forward, the distance is instantly closed, the room was not overly large.

Her reach was much further, Ashe stumbles back, her mind and emotions still whirling within. The rapier slices into Ashe's exposed cheek, drawing blood from the sudden attack. Blindly lashing out with both daggers, she pulls their triggers and whips about randomly. The defender grinds her teeth and retreats to the little girl. Parrying and defending any and all blows. Not a single attack was able to come even close to touching her. During the distraction, Ashe rushes toward the balcony once more, but finds a raging and fiery inferno down below.

"You are not getting away!" Stabbing her blade into the ground, a white glyph forms from under the defender. Bursting forth from the glyph is a swarm of white birds that begin to fly around her. With an unspoken command, they rotate one last time before slinging forward to Ashe.

Gritting her teeth and both blades in hand, Ashe lashes out and pulls their triggers into whips. She continuously lashes out into a storm of crimson blades. Slicing and cutting down every bird upon contact. But she was still young, try as she might, Ashe was unable to completely defend herself from the relentless onslaught. A stray bird broke through her defense and slammed into her chest with a cold explosion. Ashe cries out in pain, but it doesn't stop. The explosion threw her further into the balcony and her back slams into the scorching rail. It burns against her back, till a flock of birds bombard her from the front. With the metal weakened from the heat, it shatters from the bombardment, and throws her over the edge to the inferno. With her mind in a fritz, her body in pain, Ashe couldn't help but cry in pain. The flames licked and burned against her back.

She wants to live.

With the last of her strength, she whips her blade to the chandelier. Pulling with all her might, she swings herself toward the two double doors into the office. Curling into a ball, she barrels through the door with a bang. Rolling along the ground, her body slams against the wall with a crunch. She groans quietly in a whimper. Bracing herself, Ashe weakly forces her aching body to stand. With the double doors now open, air rushes into the inferno and grows. The flames are crawling into the corridor at an alarming rate. She needs to run. If she doesn't go now, there will be no chance of escape. Shattering a large window, she stands to the side to avoid most of the shards. Only a few cuttings into her arms. Her boot crunches into the glass when she leaps out and into the cold.

She wants to be free.

Her gloved hand clenches into the snow and dirt. Ashe's eyes harden at the choice she has made. Once more, she staggers to her feet and drags them through the frozen tundra. One more obstacle stands in her way. One more wall for her to destroy. Then she can put it all behind her. She can live on her own. Be free to make her own choices and be herself. She will kill the one that turned her into this.

With another step, the world shatters and pulls present Ashe down into its ocean depths. Struggling to hold her breath, she feels something wrap around her ankle and drag her into the depths.

She gasps out for breath while throwing herself onto hands and knees. Her throat hoarse and dry, sobbing for breath. Clenching her eyes shut, Ashe claws into the ground with her fingernails and curls them into a fist. The pain, it lingers. It hurts. Pushing herself from the ground, she rolls back and slams her back against the wall with a loud thump. Instinctively, she arches her back, like something just burned her. Her bell chimes desperately, a hand raises up and clutches at her heart. No matter how much she wills it, they never stop haunting her. The nightmares torment her relentlessly. Always chasing, always clawing and biting, never giving her a moment of respite.

She slowly calms her breathing as she flutters her eyes open, a soft amount of static in her vision from keeping her eyes firmly closed for so long. As her eyes re-adjust and focus, she finds the room mostly empty with a few stragglers still waking. Blake is already long gone as her spot is clean and spotless. Raising her hands, she stares down at them as they begin to shake. Red, so much red, they are stained, and it won't wash off. Shaking her head, she shakes the thoughts from her head as she rubs her hands together. The motion as if she was washing them with hand soap. It was just a nightmare, a fragment of the past.

Let it remain there.

"It's morning~ It's morning~"

Ashe startles with fright, remembering exactly where she was. That voice sounded so happy and bright. She envies the person; it must be nice. Turning to the source, she finds a girl with bright orange hair. Her hair flutters and waves at a medium length, her bangs swaying before her eyes. The back of her hair positioned like someone brushed their fingers through. She must have had some powerful coffee, because she was dancing and whirling around toward random people with a bright and beautiful smile upon her face.

The girl is strangely dressed, at least the top half. The short and pink skirt is cute, it matches the white and pink shoes. Her top half being a black collared vest, that stops under her bust, and a white sleeveless top with a heart showing off her moderate cleavage. Ashe watches the whirlwind of orange energy heading her direction with a sing-song voice. Her joyful and bright smile was kind of infectious. Maybe if she was in a better mood, she would love to watch the bundle of energy wreak havoc through the crowd. It is not like she would notice Ashe over here in the corner with her semblance.

As if she was reading her mind, the orange haired girl whirls her head toward Ashe's direction with a goofy grin upon her face. Ashe's honey clash with a soft shade of aqua. It was like peering into a neighborhood pond that's full of sparkles and life. One that draws everyone in for a happy and wonderful time of fun. The girl throws out her arms and begins to spin like a top. Well, she started out as a top. Now she is slowly making her way up toward a category three tornado. It makes a bee-line straight for her, anything in its path is mercilessly tossed aside with a vengeance. There was no time to prepare, the girl is upon her and stares her down. The girl leans forward slightly with a wondrous smile with pearly white teeth. "It's morning~!"

Ashe sputters into shock at the sudden greeting. How did she notice her? Scratch that, why did she even approach and greet her? There's no way she could have approached her so easily. That has never happened before, her mind is racing a mile per second. She double checks to find her top hat still snuggling upon her head. The girl looks even closer with a soft hum from her throat. Eagerly awaiting a response with a tilt of her head. Her eyes flutter in mirth with long lashes. Ashe softly clears her throat before finding her pillow and propping it onto her lap. She greets her back in kind, but it's more of a question considering she has never met this person. "Morning?"

The girl squeals in joy, her bangs jerk side-to-side. Clasping her hands together, she nods to herself. "Ooo~! Just look at you! You're just so cute~. I just have to show you to Ren." Without batting an eye, the bundle of joy spins around and quickly rushes off. "Ren~ Come look at what I found~."

Now's her chance. Without a delay, Ashe quickly grasps the loaned book and tucks it up against her pillow before running away. The girl ran over toward a tall and lithe male with black hair that is styled as if he just runs his hands through his hair. One side longer than the other with a bright pink strip dyed into his hair. He also has a long ponytail trailing down his back. They day has yet to begin, and already Ashe is on the verge of a heart attack. Closing her eyes in a sigh, she never notices the tall person clash into her.

Her nose clonks against something hard. Fluttering her eyes open she finds herself looking at a piece of armor. Glancing up she finds a male with an angry snarl upon his face with indigo colored eyes and short, burnt orange hair. "Watch it, pipsqueak." Her eyes ablaze into a flaming honey as he roughly shoves passed her, bumping her back with his shoulder. Her fingers claw into the palms of her hands. Ashe watches his retreating form, anger bubbling within. Of course, there are also people like that, she will need to be more vigilant next time. Thankfully the journey to the locker room held no more incidents. Back at her personal locker, she puts away the book and pillow and drags out the box. Finding what she needs, Ashe clutches them into hand and stalks toward the sinks.

Setting down her toiletries, her eyes widen at the reflection. A familiar crimson slashed mask stares at her with a knowing grin. Her right hand slams her palm against the mirror, the left covering her eyes. It's not real. It's in the past. She left it all behind. Slowly opening her eyes, Ashe finds her own reflection once more. Rinsing her face helped ease her tension. Washing away her drowsiness and chasing away some of her jitters. After brushing her pearly whites, Ashe takes a sip of mouthwash. Tilting her head up, she begins to gargle. She notices her assailant encroaching from behind with a smug grin.

A slender but strong arm quickly wraps around her lithe shoulders and roughly whirls her around. A warm and curvy body is suddenly brushing up against Ashe. Her eyes are forced into extremely wide saucers. Orange hair is easily spotted in the corner of her view, the hand is covered by a bright pink finger-less glove. Her cheeks were puffed out due to the mouthwash still within her mouth.

"Look Ren~ Isn't she just precious~ Can I keep it?" Ashe felt the girl squeeze her body for emphasizes. Her mind shut down completely and she couldn't control the situation or what happened next.

Blue mouth wash sails through the air and splats against the ground in a dull flop.

"Oooh, she spits too~"

A bright red blush shades onto her face, forcing her way out of the strong girl's clutch. Ashe clutches onto the sink for safety and struggles to control her breathing once more. This is only reinforcing her social anxiety. So many people are having a field day by tormenting her. Is it too early for her to investigate in a life insurance policy? She will have to ask Ozpin about that later. Thankfully, the girl decided to leave her alone. The male known as Ren drew her away for Ashe's mercy. How can he survive all her energy? She will never know. Neither does she want to find out. With renewed vigor, Ashe quickly finishes her morning wash and changes into her combat outfit. Holstering her daggers and bow back into position, she clutches two elastic hair bands within the palm of her hand. With a quick glance, she finds herself alone.

With the locker open, she plops down on the lower self for a seat. Ashe removes her top hat with great care and tenderness. The rest of her hair cascades down in a messy rat's nest. That's what happens when she sleeps with her hat. She huffs as she begins to glide her fingers through the mess. Two extra appendages flicker upon her head. They were both sort of round with the back side of them covered in soft fur the color of her hair. Bright pink was on the inside, they flopped down in a half wilt. They were of course, a set of mouse ears. As her fingers stroked through her hair, she occasionally pets onto her ears softly. A ghost of a smile upon her lips as they twitch at her touch. With a nod, she quickly wraps the hair gathered at the base of her head into two pigtails that flare out toward the sides in an upside down 'v'. Placing her hat back upon her head, her mouse eggs wiggle before becoming comfortable.

Ashe stands and double checks all her weaponry. A brush would have been nice to use for her hair. She would have removed all the knots instead of some. They will probably itch later. With a huff she glances toward the box only to see the handle of a brush wedged between some toiletry bottles. Irritation seeps through her soul. Her locker is slammed close with a pout. Of course, she wouldn't see the brush till after she needs it. Could this day possibly get any worse? Wait...ignore that. Every time she says that, something goes wrong. It's like a curse around here.

Her stomach growls out in hunger.

Okay, so maybe that isn't too bad. She can deal with that. At least no one was around to hear it. First order of business is to get some breakfast. With a hand resting upon her belly, she makes her way into the hallway. Finding the signs pointing to the cafeteria, she sticks to the walls in the journey. Upon approaching the doors, a wave of noise assaults her ears. Clenching her teeth, she presses forward and peeks through the opening. She sighs in annoyance at all the people still within the cafeteria. Most of them are finished eating, but they are just sitting around talking. 'Why are half of you still in here? Get out, you're done eating. Jerks.'

With a glance, it would appear the food court is an all you can eat. She perks up as her belly grumbles once more into a sheepish smile. Ashe trails along the wall and makes sure to stay out of everyone's reach. Taking a tray, she breezes through the food, she piles on a small plate of pancakes with syrup and a carton of milk. A bright and shining object forces her into a stupor. A radiant and beautiful block of cheese is left out with a knife for students to cut out. Her nose twitches happily. Thankfully not many people like to eat cheese by itself here. Chopping off a hunk of it, she plops it onto her tray. Ashe walks to an empty table with a happy swagger to her hips.

Plopping down onto the table by herself, she swings her legs under the chair like a swing. Her body shimmies happily while nibbling onto the block of cheese. The smooth texture and cool touch is wondrous on her tongue. 'Best. Day. Ever.' She decides to save the rest of it for the end of breakfast. With fork and knife in hand, she quietly begins to eat into her pancakes. The soft and warm fluffiness bringing joy to her belly. Taking a big bite, her cheeks puff out in a chew. Once more, Ashe finds her attention focused on the task before her. Didn't tell herself to be more vigilant? She should have learned from a while ago.

"Oh my god~ Look, Ren! She even eats pancakes! I must have her! She's just so precious!" A sudden weight is once more thrown onto her back, two slender arms wrap around her neck and press down upon her. The sudden warmth flooding over her body, Ashe feels a soft and smooth cheek smothering up against hers. She was at least somewhat prepared to be surprised this time. Instead of spitting out her food like an imbecile, she lodges it into her throat and begins to choke. In a frenzy, Ashe raises her fist and bangs it against her chest before she turns blue.

"Please~, Please~, Please~"

Don't ignore her! She's dying over here and it's all your fault! Who the hell even are you?!

The two arms around her neck lower down near her solar plexus and roughly squeeze her tiny body. The food dislodges from her throat allowing her to breath once more. No matter what anyone says, no matter the evidence or the witnesses that were here this day. She will never admit that she made a high-pitched squeak like that of a chew toy. She will violently put anyone down that says otherwise. Fight her.

Ashe wheezes and coughs in a flush of fresh oxygen. The slight blue hue beginning to fade from her face. A soft sigh is heard after the near-death experience. The orange haired girl rests her chin upon her shoulder and affectionately nuzzles into her cheek. Her honey eyes are met by a pale shade of pink and she noticed that they hold a hint of exasperation. She watches him shuffle into a seat directly across from her with his own plate of food. His eyes flicker with emotion, understanding Ashe's plight.

She can feel the girl upon her hop up in joy and squeeze her once more, forcing out another squeak from her lips. "Whoop, whoop~ I got a new spitting and pancake eating munchkin~ Best. Day. Ever~" Ashe sighs in relief as the girl finally releases her. Slamming down her tray, she plops down next to Ashe and grins toward her with a bright set of pearly white teeth. They all hear a bellowing loud grumble as the orange haired girl's stomach growls hungrily. "Um…excuse me one moment." She wraps a napkin around her neck and grasps her utensils. The two watch in fascination. She makes a motion to cut into the fluffy goodness, but when she flings the fork and knife away, Ashe perks a brow. A random cry of someone being stabbed yells out in agony before she slams her face into the syrupy, fluffy goodness of pancakes. Ashe leans back in disgust; the girl is literally vacuuming the pancakes into her mouth.

"Is…Is she always this eccentric?"

Her eyes flicker between the boy known as Ren and the orange haired girl that is currently massacring her pancakes to the last crumb. Ren huffs quietly as he takes a soft bite out of his own pile of pancakes with a fork and knife. She notices he was quite feminine in that he had a lithe and agile type of body. He was also quite tall. His pale pink eyes shift toward the girl beside Ashe, placing his elbow on the table and pointing his fork toward the pancake-eater casually. "No. She can be much, much worse."

"Hey, hey, I found her first, she's mine~ Back off buster." A sudden weight is thrust upon her shoulder once more. Apparently, this girl is really grabby and touchy. A strong approach to hands-on. She doesn't really seem to understand what personal space is. Or maybe it's just with her? She hasn't exactly seen her shower anyone else with affection. Why is she attracting all the weird ones? ...Okay, so that's the pot calling the kettle black. A familiar warm and soft cheek rubs against her own. Wait, familiar? Is she already becoming accustomed to this? These are unauthorized snuggles here. "By the way, the name's Nora Valkyrie! Slayer of Grimm, Professional Pancake Connoisseur, and all around complete Awesome Sauce." With a sudden jerk and quick movement of her arm, Nora smothers Ashe against her affectionately. Nora points a finger gun directly toward Ren with a playfully closed eye to take aim. "And that right there is my partner in crime. The Bonnie to my Clyde. My best buddy, ol pal, Lie Ren. He makes the best pancakes."

Ren crunches his brow in thought, he quickly swallows his bite before glancing toward Nora, "Wait, isn't Bonnie the woman of the duo?"

Nora snorts out, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh no~ No, no, nah." Nora leans back and covers her mouth from Ren, whispering toward Ashe while sneaking a glance at Ren. Though she still spoke loud enough for him to hear. "Pst, I lied. He is quite feminine, isn't he? He would make a great wife one day. I have to beat all the male consorts away with my hammer." Nora blinks repeatedly at a random enlightenment. Spinning Ashe around, Nora places her hands upon Ashe's cheeks to hold her gaze seriously, "Wait, what's your name? Ren needs something to call you."

Ashe stares at her in disbelief. Her eyes blink repeatedly in silence. Nora just now noticed? She has been woman-handling her the whole time and rubbing all up on her. And she never even bothered to ask for her name till now? How does her mind work? What is going through her head? That might be a scary thought, maybe she doesn't want to know what is going through her head. Reaching up, she tilts her hat back on straight, "Ashe Souris."

Nora stares at her in contemplation and hums out in thought loudly. "Yea…No. That won't do. I'll figure out a cute nickname for you later." Nora's eyes flicker down and notice Ashe's barely eaten pancakes with syrup. Her belly growls out once more, both Ashe and Ren stare at Nora in exasperation. A slight red hue crosses over her nose, coughing into her pink glove before pointing it down at the plate of pancakes. "Are…are you gonna finish that?"

Ashe rolls her eyes and motions to slide the plate over, "You can ha-" She never got to even touch the plate or finish her sentence.

"Gimme that!"

Ren watches Ashe flinch away in shock and disgust as Nora snatches the plate away. The pancakes didn't even last a minute under her frightful gluttony. Ashe sighs while taking hold of her milk. She finds a cartoon printed cow staring back at her with googly eyes. Taunting and mocking her endlessly. It dares to keep it's power and blessing away from her. Ashe rips it open in a spite of rage. Snarling out, she places a hand upon her hip and throws her head back to chug down the milky goodness. She did not let a single drop escape.

"Whoop, whoop~ that's how you do it Mousy, chug it down like a champ~ Momma Nora didn't raise no chumps!"

Ashe slams the empty carton of milk onto the table and squeezes it into a crumpled mess. Her gloved hand raises up and wipes at her mouth and flings the droplets down onto the ground. The first victim of her genocide has been laid waste. Many more will fall before her. She throws the carcass upon the plate of demolished pancakes. Ashe politely rises from her seat as Nora and Ren turn their gaze and watch her. "I am heading off. It was nice to meet you. Good luck."

Ren raises his fork up in a wave, "Thanks, it was a pleasure to meet you as well. I wish you good fortune."

Nora waves a napkin, imitating a teary-eyed damsel, "Good-bye, Mousy~ I'll miss you."

Ashe offers a tiny wave of her own before leaving the cafeteria. With a deep inhale she holds it in before quietly exhaling. That was one of the most intense experiences that she has ever had. Nora has so much energy, she is like a living power plant. Has she never heard of restraint? Ashe highly doubts it. Not to mention, Nora is totally the touchy and feel-y type of person. Ashe thumps her head against the wall, apparently her body adapted and grown used to it. She hasn't even known her for a day. That must be the power of Nora, but she will never know how Nora could feel her out of the crowd. Did she have bright neon lights pointing right at her or something?

She liked Ren, he was quiet and didn't speak out needlessly. But he was also kind and would play along with any of Nora's whims. She wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better. He kind of reminds her of Blake. Except less sultry and not much of a book worm…Also doesn't try to pounce and wrestle a book from her possession. Well, she is almost home free now, all she has left to do is make her way to the exam area. But before that, she has one more important thing she must do. It is of the highest priority.

Ashe cups both of her hands, raising the block of cheese up she's saved for now. To her it is a most holy of relics. She never got to eat much of it back in the jungle. Once more, Ashe happily shimmies in a joyful dance. A soft nibble of the succulent cheese sends her into pure bliss. "Mm~ Its so good~" Her bell happily chimes with each of skip in her merry jaunt. Ashe was nibbling and munching onto her treat while making way to the staging area. Her mood and energy filling back up at a quick rate.

"Hello again~"

Ashe comes to a stop at the familiar soft and warm voice. With a few bites remaining, Ashe quickly gobbles it down. She finds a familiar red head peeking around the corner from a crossing hallway. Her long hair cascading down to the ground with a bright smile upon her face. "I finally found you~ You are quite difficult to find, Ashe." Pyrrha disappears back around the corner. Immediately after, Pyrrha's long leg slides into view, bronze armor trails up to her thighs. Her heel clicks against the ground with a soft clack before stepping into view. Pyrrha Nikos stands before Ashe in all wondrous glory. She truly was beautiful. Her hands were elegantly clasped before her thighs and she wore an A-line mini skirt with a long red sash wrapped around her waist that fluttered down to her calves.

Ashe pats her hands clean of crumbs against her pants before tilting her hat back straight. Well, shit. She was trying to avoid her. But with everything that has happened within the past twenty-four hours has her mind frazzled. She completely forgot all about Pyrrha Nikos, hopefully she won't ask any questions regarding her past. "Ah, I'm sorry. I have been rather occupied. Pyrrha Nikos, was it?" Hopefully she remembered the name correctly. Pyrrha remembered hers, it would be awkward and rude if she couldn't remember hers. It seems she is already earning a reputation of being, 'that' girl. She clicks her tongue against her teeth. She is going to have to do something about that soon. If its not already too late. Then again, how many people know she is here? She could probably count them on one hand. She is thinking too much into it.

She didn't know that it was humanly possible, but here Pyrrha was. Her smile shone like the sun, bright. It was radiating pure happiness, her long lashes fluttering in joy. Ashe notices Pyrrha rocking onto her toes and then back onto her heels in excitement. How could one possibly be so pure? Its blinding. "Yes!" Her hands raise up and softly clap once. "I am happy that you remembered. I was hoping we could talk some more." Ashe tilts her head to the side in thought, well she doesn't see why not. She is extremely friendly, and she did go out of her way to look for her. She at least deserves a chance. Ashe nods her head toward Pyrrha, "Mm. Sure."

"Pyrrha, who are you talking to?"

A head of white bobbles around the corner with casual clicks of heels. Ashe's breath hitches into a panic, she frightfully takes a step back. A small girl stands before her. Her beautiful light blue eyes so pure and innocent. It's like they are piercing through her. It hurts, don't look at her. That cute, white, and frilly dress. It sways to-and-fro from each step making her look so energetic and playful. Everything that she was denied in childhood. No! Nononono. Please. Static bursts within her head. Her body was quaking and shivering in the coming cold. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breath and stand. 'Why is she here? It's not fair.' Sweat pours down her temples, she can feel her mind failing, splashing into a pool of darkness. A hand clenches onto her beating heart, a scorching flame burning and licking onto her back. The little girl's face suddenly becomes increasingly frightful and terrified, it hurts. Stop looking at her like that. Bile begins to pool and swell within her stomach. Someone. Anyone.

Please.

"Ashe, are you alright?" A soft hand lands upon her quaking shoulder.

The darkness recedes into a corner of her mind from the warm touch. The flames licking at her back vanish. The pain fading away into nothingness. After all, they were never there to begin with. Hot breath escapes from her lips, she stared into a concerned and beautiful shade of green. They become the focus of her sight; the world was spinning like a carousal. Raising her gloved hand from her chest, she covers it over her mouth. Taking slow and deep breaths. Ashe begins to rein in her emotions. Slowly her world begins to normalize. Forcing her mouth closed with the click of her teeth, she begins to breathe through her nose. The bile successfully repressed to where it belongs. 'It's not real. That was a long time ago. It's not real. It's all in the past now. It's not real.' Fluttering her eyes open, she finds herself staring into a pair of worried jade green eyes. She flutters her eyes once in a slow and hard blink. Tilting her head to the side, Ashe timidly looks around Pyrrha once more.

The girl of pure innocence in her white dress vanishes.

But another takes her place.

The same light blue eyes stare toward her. They are still so pure, so beautiful. But the innocence is lost. Ashe's heart wails in pain. She is the one who murdered that innocence. Now they look at her with content, annoyance…and…a small hint of worry? Why, why would there be a small amount of worry? Doesn't she know who she is, can't she recognize her?

"What are you looking at?"

The warm hand squeezes onto her shoulder. Was she really staring that much? Of course, she was. Even she could tell her honey coated eyes couldn't rip away from those pure eyes. Her long and beautiful white hair gracefully flutters down toward the ground with an asymmetrical ponytail. It was well groomed and had a beautiful, healthy shine to it. Even from this distance, she could tell it was soft and smooth. Her shiny but pale pink lips thinned into a neutral line. She was surveying Ashe out of annoyance and curiosity. Her outfit was very eye catching as well for someone of her nobility. A one-piece, strapless dress that fades from white in the center to a light blue around the edges with a light blue ribbon tied around her waist like a belt. She also wore a bell-sleeved bolero that flutters with every movement of her arms, a soft cloth sound that soothes into the air. She was a beautiful young woman. The twinkle of her eyes reminds her of the night sky. When Ashe would peer up onto their twinkling star light.

The white-haired girl shifts her weight upon one leg and taps her foot in annoyance, "Seriously, what's the matter with y–"

"Stardust." Was all that Ashe could blurt out in instinct.

Both Weiss and Pyrrha rattle their upper bodies back at the sudden one-word sentence. Pyrrha hums softly in confusion, glancing between Ashe and Weiss. Her hand giving another comforting squeeze. The first friend she made on the bullhead was certainly strange, but she can easily tell that Ashe is just socially awkward. After all, she has her own social anxieties that she puts on a false bravado for. So, it's not that difficult to spot within another. Except, hers appears to be on an entirely different world.

Weiss blinks her eyes slowly in confusion. Her long lashes fluttering softly with her eye lids, a faded scar trailing over her left eye and onto her cheek. Her lips gently twist into a soft frown. She was short, taller than Ashe, but much shorter than Pyrrha. Who does this girl think she is? This is the second time Weiss noticed her staring. First, in the plaza after that embarrassing display with that Ruby girl. Next, Weiss tried to introduce herself here since Pyrrha knows her, and she begins a freak-out. Like she has seen a ghost! Then she stares. Again! She doesn't know how to feel. Usually people either treat her like a pompous and spoiled brat since she is a Schnee. Which…she doesn't ultimately deny in secret. Or they suck up to her, thinking they will claw their way into her family's grace. "Stardust? Are you calling me Stardust?"

Ashe blinks softly at the question. Did…did she say that out loud? Oh god, she didn't mean to say it out loud. It was only a thought that crossed her mind. That's so embarrassing. Her hands raise up and cover her face. Her bell chimes out quietly. Calm down, think rationally. She doesn't know that it was directed at her just yet. There is a simple solution to this awkward situation. Just say she reminds you of someone from your past, they won't know you're lying. Or maybe you could say her dress is cute, and it reminds you of a star? If you're feeling really desperate, just say you're prone to shout out stupid words and then throw yourself on the ground like a bumbling baboon. Sure, they may never want to speak to you again, but that may be a good thing. But then again, word will probably spread around the school and now you'll be that girl that has mental issues. With a nod of her head, she steels her resolve as she finds the best and optimal solution. Ashe stares back into those beautiful and pure light blue eyes. Her soft and pale skin looks so smooth. She is-

"Beautiful like Stardust."

…

You had one job.

One job.

Ashe blinks before her mind can comprehend what her mouth spouted off. Why, why does her mouth always vomit out embarrassing words that make her want to dig herself into a ditch? A blush heats up onto her face. Ashe raises her hands and tightly tugs her hat down to shadow her face. She also hid with Pyrrha's armored corset. She can feel the warmth of the warrior upon her face, or maybe that's just her embarrassment. Ashe continuously smacks her forehead into the bronze corset of Pyrrha as she whispers out quietly that only Pyrrha could hear, "Kill me now." Pyrrha snorts in amusement at the situation, even she finds this quite comical. Her hand raises and gently pats onto Ashe's back awkwardly with a sheepish chuckle.

Weiss on the other hand, snaps back up with a ramrod back. Her eyes flutter rapidly trying to comprehend what she just heard. She motions one hand from her hips and points to herself. Leaning forward slightly with her legs straight, "Me? Beautiful like Stardust?" All she receives in response is a tiny nod. A soft red tint rushes onto her pale face, she snaps back up and straight. Her slender and feminine hand covers over her lower face. Weiss glances off toward the side. She hasn't been called beautiful before in such a soft and warm voice before. Generally, compliments are given with an ulterior meaning. It was nice. "W-well, I thank you." She coughs into her hand before clearing her throat, she clasps her fingers together and rests them upon her combat skirt. "I suppose, that is much better than Snow Angel. My name is Weiss Schnee though." She won't admit it out loud, but she likes the name Stardust. After all, her grandmother Nana Schnee would often refer to her as her little Stardust. She is rather fond of the nickname.

Ashe feels another warm hand press onto her opposite shoulder, before she is whirled around and facing Weiss once more. Both hands steadily and gently hold her into place as Pyrrha stands behind her with a smile. Why does she feel like she is being used as a meat shield? If anyone was to look at her right now, she would be quite horrified. Pyrrha is quite tall, and she gets the feeling they look like a mother trying to make her shy daughter introduce herself and make friends. She inwardly scowls at the thought. One day, she will grow into a respectable height. She hasn't given up hope yet. The red upon her cheeks slowly fades into just a faded hue as she reaches up and tilts her hat on straight before taking a deep breath. "Ashe Souris."

Weiss nods once, politely with a neutral expression, her blush fading from pale skin. "A pleasure." Curt and short, to the point. Her light blue eyes flutter upward to Pyrrha. Ashe could feel the woman tense, her hands squeezing onto her shoulders. She doesn't seem to be so comfortable. "So, Pyrrha, about our earlier conversation about the matter of us becoming teammates. I find it would be in our best interest to combine our powers together. Considering your excellent physical prowess and tactics with my own skills and intellect. We would make a formidable team and easily overcome any obstacle the academy puts before us." Ah, she can see it now. They would be the idols of the academy. Known throughout all the years as their talents make them renown and the envy of all. They would be the most popular huntresses in the world. And with their looks, they would be the most beautiful of them all.

"Stardust."

The blush slightly returns at the sudden reminder. Why did she remember that just now? She scowls and huffs for the blush to fade, but a faint warmth remains upon her cold skin.

Ashe could feel the reverberating chuckle from Pyrrha as she pulls her closer. Ashe tilts her head at an angle to glance up at Pyrrha. She looks incredibly awkward, like they have had this conversation before. "Y-yes, I am sure we would be, quite the duo. And that we would be such wonderful teammates, but like I said before. I am going to let pieces lie where they may." Her shoulders shrug gently, "I will just let the die be cast and land where it may. I am not too picky on who my partner would be. Pyrrha smiles as she glances down happily, "Why, I wouldn't mind having a partner like Ashe. That would also be wonderful."

Ashe blinks and stares at Pyrrha, "Me?"

Pyrrha smiles brightly and nods. "Mhm!"

Weiss looks her up and down in disbelief. "Her? But isn't she kind of...small?"

Oh.

No, she did not. Weiss did not just call her a tiny amoeba.

Ashe snaps her head to glare at Weiss. Her lips form into a thin line of annoyance. Weiss has a finger pointed toward Ashe with a look of disbelief to Pyrrha. "I mean, I am sure she is a wonderful person, but would she be able to keep up with you and not hold you back? You are already being hailed as one of the strongest students throughout all the academies, and you haven't even officially begun yet. I mean, just look. The top of her head is under your bust." Weiss wags her finger up between said bust and her head.

Ashe snarls out with an angry tick upon her head. "Who are you calling a micro sized half-pint that didn't grow up because she didn't drink milk when she was younger?"

Weiss and Pyrrha widen their eyes into sauces with arched brows. Pyrrha mumbles out a questioning grunt as Weiss gapes her mouth slightly, "What? I didn't say that."

Ashe scowls with narrowed eyes before she huffs and slams backwards into Pyrrha's body and digs herself into the warmth, before rocking back and forth between her heels and toes. "Just because you're beautiful, doesn't mean you can go and insult people about their height! You're just jealous that Pyrrha has a bust that I can rub my head against." Ashe rubs the back of her head against said bust.

Both girls turn a various shade of red. A small blush squirms its way upon Pyrrha's cheeks. She doesn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented. She has mixed feelings about this moment, but for the sake of the situation, she will await before passing her judgement. This is a first for her, no one has ever mentioned anything about her bust before. As embarrassing as it is, it's kind of exciting. She really is an interesting friend.

Weiss on the other hand, blushes a bright and noticeable red for two different reasons. Her brows crunch toward the middle in anger, arms covering over her own bust. "Sh-shut up! Y-you!" How dare she insult her like that. She's proud of her chest, sure it may not be that big and maybe a little below normal. But she is built for speed and agility. She is rather proud of her lithe figure! Her arms snap down with fists before stomping her foot into the ground. But she is much too embarrassed to admit such a thing, and she gets a feeling it would only make the situation worse for her. "I'll remember this!" Swirling around, she straightens her back with a loud huff. Her ponytail whips around in a semi-circle. Weiss struts away angrily with a click of her heels. Finding herself a short distance away, her lithe fingers raise and gently play with the tip of her long side-tail. "Beautiful, huh?"

Ashe blows a puff of air from the corner of her lips. Her hands rest upon her hips while she watches Weiss disappear down the hallway. A hearty chuckle from Pyrrha draws her attention. The corner of her lips gently curls up into a soft smile, "Was it something I said?"

Pyrrha shakes her head before she walks around Ashe and stands before her. Her long red hair flowing behind her quietly. "Oh, no. That was wonderful." She had such a warm smile. "I really needed that laugh; I have been quite frustrated lately. All anyone has been asking me today is if I wanted to be their partner. I believe that was the third time she asked me since morning. It is quite nice to finally have some peace of mind."

Tilting her head to the side, Ashe hums out in thought. "Mm…Why would everyone want you to be their partner? Why is everyone looking for a partner? I don't understand what you two were even talking about to be honest." And she didn't. Did she miss a memo this morning? Because there was no mention about needing or finding a partner. If so, then she is going to be so screwed. Maybe if she begs really hard, she won't need a partner. She will need to swipe some eye drops later.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's nothing to really be worried about. It is just a rumor going around between the applicants." Oh, thank goodness. She dodged the bullet on that one. Then again, she didn't even see the bullet. They just missed. Horrible marksmanship. "But ever since that rumor began, people have been pestering me about being their partner."

Ashe hums softly as she crosses her leg behind the other while shifting toward her left with her hands behind her head in thought. "Oh, why would everyone want you to be their partner? I mean, sure you're one of the nicest people here. But why would that make everyone aim for you?"

Pyrrha flutters her eyes in a half-lid, she shuffles her weight onto one leg. One had crossing over the rub the other's elbow, "Well, I mean. Do you…not know who I am? I mean, almost everyone here does. Well, there was that one blond guy, but he didn't seem too interested in me."

"Nn…" Ashe shrugs before she stretches her arms up into the air with a soft pop and chime from her bell. "I don't really know anything about that. I am sorry if that troubles you. But I only know you as Pyrrha Nikos. The gentle and kind girl who is warm and friendly." Ashe's bell softly chimes when she stands next to Pyrrha. "Who also has a beautiful smile." Ashe then turns and walks away toward their next destination. Her fingertips trailing along the wall out of habit. It is about time she made her way toward the staging area. It would be awful to be disqualified for just being late. That would be humiliating.

A presence makes itself known with a soft click of heels. Tilting her head to the side, she finds Pyrrha beside her with that smile and warm eyes. The rest of the trip was made in peace and silence. They simply enjoyed the other's presence. Ashe notices Pyrrha slowing her steps to keep an even pace with Ashe. Curse her short legs. They soon find their way outside into an open field, a large crowd huddle up on a hill. "Hey, Ashe?" Ashe hums softly in question, "Thank you."

She couldn't hold the peeked curiosity from her voice. "Mm, for what?"

Pyrrha places her hands behind her back, giving a soft hip bump against Ashe. "Nothing."

Ashe turns her head toward Pyrrha, "Mm? Well, you're welcome, I guess?" Pyrrha turns to her afterwards, they stare at one another for a second before they erupt into a soft laughter. Their laughter is soon interrupted as a mob of students' bum rush toward the duo. Or single person from their point of view. One instance they are laughing together, and the next Pyrrha is being carried off by a mob. She cries out toward Ashe before disappearing.

"I'm sorry~"

Ashe stands there with a shocked expression, a gust of wind bellows through. A tumble weed rolls on by near her feet as she looks at the empty spot. She raises her hands outwards with her fingers extended. "What just happened?" Silence is the only answer that is given to her. Grumbling to herself, she kicks at the ground before striding over toward the back of the crowd. She notices square and metal platforms littering the ground in rows. Her brow arches as she finds each one is also covered by an applicant standing directly on top of them. That's strange. Deciding to go with the flow, she shrugs and takes the long route toward the end row. Finding the last platform, Ashe nods before softly hoping onto it with a soft chime of her bell.

"Ack!" She whirls her head to the side to find a tall blond male clutching at his chest. "Where did you come from? I didn't even hear you, jeeze."

Her cheeks puff out in annoyance, what is it with everyone today? Did they all wake up on the wrong side of the bed? The only normal person she has met today is Pyrrha. Maybe Ren too, but they didn't directly talk that much. It was mostly Nora dictating everything she wanted. Her eyes squint in a stare. He looks familiar. His blue eyes stare toward her as he fidgets upon his feet awkwardly. A simple outfit of blue jeans, a black hoodie, with a small breast plate and shoulder pads. Yea, he really does look familiar, but she can't quite put her tongue on it. Leaning forward, she raises a hand and cups at her chin. He awkwardly shuffles back with a suspicious gaze. It finally clicks, she raises her gloved hand and snaps her fingers before pointing toward him with a finger gun. "Vomit boy?"

"Oh god, no! Not you too! Nope, I'm putting an end to that, right here, right now." He swipes his arm across his chest before standing up boisterously as he slams his thumb against his breast plate with his other arm upon his hip. "Jaune Arc, that's my name. Remember it. Use it." She smirks when he winches and then grasps at his thumb after jamming it against his breastplate, "Too hard, bad idea. Just please call me Jaune, I don't need more people calling me Vomit boy than I already have."

Ashe shakes her head softly with a jingle. "Mm, Jaune it is." She turns herself back around and faces forward upon her platform. She begins to do some light arm stretches. Ashe can easily feel his curious gaze upon her.

Jaune awkwardly coughs out, making her turn in his direction. He then shrugs his shoulders; he does some strange gestures with his hands while rolling his head around before looking back toward her. "Isn't this the part…where…ya know…you introduce yourself? Considering I told you my name…and all that. Isn't that how this works?"

Placing her hands behind her lower back she pushes and stretches upward a tad, and onto her toes. Why is he asking her? It's not like she is the expert on social interactions. She is the very last person upon this planet that he should ask for social cues. Besides, even if it's generally the norm to give your name after someone introduces themselves. It is not like she's mandated to do it. Besides, he seems like the fun type to tease. "Mm...I suppose you would be right. Normally when someone introduces themselves, then the other person gives their name as well. I think. I'm not good at social interactions." With a soft moan of a sigh from her stretches, she relaxes her arms by her sides. She then casually waits upon the platform with a tap of her toes quietly thudding against the metal. She doesn't even need to look. She can feel Jaune fidgeting, unsure of what to do next. She was right, he seems to be the easily teased type.

Finally having enough of the silence, Jaune speaks out toward her. "Well, wha-"

"Ashe Souris. It is rude to interrupt someone when they are introducing themselves." The grin upon her lips was tiny, but it was there.

Jaune sputters in shock before he whirls and steps toward her, "Hey, what are you talking about? You were the one that was giving me the silent treatment after I introduced myself. I just simply wanted to know your name in the chance that we become partners or something. You've heard the rumors, right?" He receives a soft hum of acknowledgement before crossing his arms. "Well, hopefully we will get to choose or something. There are some people I wouldn't mind partnering up with, and a few I wouldn't want to." Ashe's brow arches as she watches him throw his head back and groans out in annoyance, "Knowing my luck, it will be with someone that I hate. I have been having terrible luck ever since I arrived."

She snorts in amusement as a quiet silence reign between the two. She is once more drawn out of her peaceful quiet as he calls out toward her. "Hey, do you happen to know who this belongs to? I have been asking around and nobody knows anything about it. I'm starting to give up hope and think a divine angel was watching over me and gave me this as a gift." Ashe huffs in his direction. There was a familiar white handkerchief neatly folded into a diamond in his hand. "I woke up earlier than usual to wash it, but no one knows who it belongs to." Jaune pulls it in and snuggles it up to his chest. "Ah, I can imagine it now. It was probably some wonderful and beautiful angel that was looking out for me. She saw that I was suffering and floated down from the heavens!" He sighs wishfully with a dreamy expression. "I bet she is totally beautiful, with soft skin, long luscious hair, a curvy body, and a nice good height to snuggle up with. My dream girl."

An angry tick mark appears upon her temple as he continues to talk. She's getting pissed. An angel from the heavens? Beautiful with soft skin, long hair, a curvy body, and a good height? Well then asshole, that is literally everything that she is not. She cracks her knuckles into a fist as she turns her body toward him. She then approaches him with a few steps. He barely notices her approach while fantasizing about his angelic and curvy dream girl. That goofy grin pisses her off more. "I know who it belongs to." The rage within was building.

Jaune lights up like a solar flare. His eyes sparkle with glee as he squeals out in delight. "What?! Really, wh-Ouf"

Ashe sucker punches him into his exposed gut.

"Oh god, why?!"

That felt so good. All that pent-up stress she has been accumulating lately just dwindled a little bit. She watches him double over; she didn't punch him that hard anyways. She quickly swipes the handkerchief from his hand. With a twirl, Ashe returns to her platform. "Thanks for washing it." She quickly pockets it into the back of her pants.

Jaune cries out to her retreating form. "G-give her back!"

Ashe perks a curious brow toward Jaune. "What?" What nonsense is he spouting out now?

"Give her back! My dream girl!" Jaune drops to his knees, banging his fist upon the metal platform. "I dreamt about her all night! My lovely and beautiful angel that came to my aid." His palms slam onto the platform as he looks up toward her with a look of anguish. "Give her back!"

Ashe flinches away as she raises her hands caution. "Sorry, but I was the one that gave it to you, it's mine."

Jaune then leaps to his feet before pointing toward her accusingly, "How dare you play with my fragile maiden's heart!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Fragile maiden's heart? What nonsense is he talking about?

Jaune hunches over with his arms hanging down in a limp. With a deep and dispassionate sigh, he raises back up and shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well, I am glad I found who it belongs to though. Thanks, by the way. It really helped me out of a bind. At least I didn't have to worry about a messy face during the assembly yesterday." His hand raises as he strokes his thumb over his nose once with a large grin. "I mean it, thank you."

She shrugs her shoulders while gazing forward and out over the cliff into the canopies of trees. Nothing but green leaves in view below the cliffs. "You're welcome and don't worry about it. I am just glad you washed it at least. I don't think I would have taken it back if you didn't." She wouldn't have. More than likely, she'd have denied any ownership over it. Maybe she should have anyways? Then he would still be lost in his own little world, fantasizing about that dream girl of his. He's kinda goofy. But she doesn't mind that.

"So…friends?" Jaune extended out his friendship.

She huffs, "Maybe..."

"Agh!" Jaune groans out in frustration as he raises both hands up ruffles through his blond locks of hair. He then stomps his sneakers against the metal before thrusting out a finger toward her accusingly. "You know what, fine. I'll take what I can get! We are friends now, and you're gonna like it! I am totally gonna smother you in friendship. You won't know what to do with it." He crosses his arms over his chest with a half frown, half goofy grin. Ashe tilts her head toward him with a soft chime.

A familiar voice coughed out to get their attention. "Ahem."

Gazing toward the source she catches a glimpse of those calculating brown eyes with a knowing look. Was he watching her the whole time? She's not sure how she should feel about that. Flattered or creeped out? "For years you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Taking a sip of his drink, Ozpin allows Glynda forward with a scroll device within her hand. Wait, what? That's it? That's his speech? What the hell was that, it was only two sentences! No way, he's not honestly a lazy person, is he? At least attempt to pump up the students or something. Some of them are sweating down a river. It's disgusting.

Glynda's right hand shifts up and gently adjusts her glasses over her green and strict eyes. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." She cringes on the inside, apparently the rumors were true then. This is something she is not looking forward to. Working alone is hard enough, she doesn't want someone else around. What if they are an annoying pest? Or what if her social anxiety causes major issues and they just end up having a falling out?

Apparently, she isn't the only one that doesn't like the news of having a partner. Her hat twitches at the sound of a soft whine from down the row. Her thoughts are quickly brought to heel as Ozpin's voice drowns out her thoughts. Hey, he's back. Okay, so maybe he isn't that lazy and just doesn't want to do all the work? She knew he was reliable. Honestly. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Wait, what? What the hell is that shit? You mean, they are to be partnered with someone and they are forced to be joined at the hip? That could be for years. How long does it take to graduate from this place? She never bothered to ask or look up the answer. She's going in blind here. She can feel her breathing begin to rattle against her chest. Okay, calm down. There is an easy solution to this. There are at least three people that she could be partners with. She will just need to find Pyrrha, Blake, or Jaune if she can't find the other two. They are at least friendly. Weiss if no other options are available. It is better to have an enemy you know, than one you don't know. She pumps her fist quietly by her side. Great plan.

Her mouse ears twitch under her hat once more at the sound of a dying hamster or was that a girl crying out in despair? It is okay fellow anti-social person. She understands your plight, but there is nothing they can do about this situation. Just roll with the punches and find those that she knows. Easy-pease. Nothing could go wrong. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner, for the next four years."

"What?!" There's her fellow social anxiety person, whoever that is. That's right shout out for the both of them. Because that is complete bullshit.

Ashe is also going through her own mid-life crisis. Could it be considered a mid-life crisis? She doesn't know how long she could live for anyways, so it technically could be. 'Fuuuck.' Her hand reaches up and massages at her temples. She can feel her heart rampaging within. The vertigo was swirling within her head with glee. This is bad, this is bad. There is no telling who she could end up partnered with, and it might even be completely out of her control. Her mind continues to work up a solution to her dilemma, but she can't find any. It is completely all up to chance. Raising and arching her back straight, she wraps her fingers around her bright silver bell. 'It will be alright. Just...give it my best.'

She does have an urge to kick Ozpin's ass. Again. The urge at least, she highly doubts she can kick his ass. It's the thought that counts. She can mentally kick his ass.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

A soft whimper escapes from her neighbor. Jaune is visibly shaking, she notices that he was slammed by a truck load of jitters. Then it reversed and ran over him again for good measure. If only if she was driving that truck. She could really use the venting. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene."

She inhales a deep breath; it refuses to exhale. They are being watched. Of course, they would be watched throughout this exercise. They are taking an exam after all. How else would they be graded? Her hands raise up and firmly grasp onto the hem of her top hat. She tugs it down firmly with a deep and noticeable frown. This day is going from bad, to horrible, and then to shit-fest. She is going to need to be extremely cautious if she doesn't want her secret of being a faunus to get out. So far only Ozpin knows, and she would love to keep it that way. But then a sudden realization comes to her, 'If they won't intervene…does that mean people will die if they get in over their heads? Well, that is a harsh lesson to teach, considering it is how many have been known to die. But isn't it too soon? It's only the entrance exam.'

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

"Um, yea, si-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Ashe startles into shock, a student is suddenly catapulted from the platform beneath him. His cry of panic and disbelief shouting out into the air as it begins to fade into the background. Her eyes widen into saucers before looking down. Ashe hops up and down upon the platform. Alright then, that explains what these devilish devices are for. This will be fun. Hopefully she times it right, she really doesn't want to become a red smear upon the forest floor. "Mm…" She notices a large dandelion next to her platform. "Uh, sir? I've got a question..." She doesn't even have to look away to know that is the voice of Jaune, and he sounds nervous as all hell. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin took a casual sip from his mug, "No, you will be falling."

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune was grasping for any aid he could find, but he was failing horribly.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ashe flickers her eyes up toward Ozpin for a moment. He is totally enjoying this. This must be something he lives for, hell she doesn't blame him. If she had the power to catapult students into the air at random and listen to their cries of disbelief. She would totally do it and find pleasure in it. He has a sick sense of humor, but then again so does she. So, she at least understands. Doesn't mean that he isn't a prick for doing it.

"Uh...yeah..." Ashe bends over quickly and plucks the dandelion from the ground with a snap before she brings it toward her chest. With a quick whirl around, she turns toward Jaune. "Here." Jaune turns in her direction with a confused expression. Ashe holds it out for him.

Jaune arches his brow and tilts his head as he awkwardly plucks it from her delicate fingers. "Um, thanks? What is this for, Ashe?"

She tilts her head to the side; her fingers clasp together and position above her thighs. Drawing a bright and beaming smile to her face as best she can. She wants to make the cutest and most innocent pose she can. "To mark your grave of course, silly."

His eyes widen in complete shock as he opens his mouth to speak, before he is instantly catapulted into the air without delay. "AshEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Well what do you know, he didn't drop the dandelion. He clutched it to his chest like a lifeline. Maybe he really thinks he's gonna die? Bummer. She kinda liked him.

Ashe chuckles quietly to herself before crouching down with the weight shifted to her toes. One hand rest down upon the platform, the other rests atop her hat and firmly holds it down. She really doesn't want to let it fall off when she is vaulted through the air. That would be completely depressing and probably make her run away in the forest without completing the exam. The soft sound of someone sipping from a mug draws her attention. There, she finds Ozpin sipping from his white coffee mug. His lips crease up into a smirk as he winks toward her knowingly. Like he knew exactly what she was thinking. 'Oh yes, he's completely enjoying this, quite the sadist.' Like she is one to talk. The next train of thought is derailed when she is suddenly vaulting through the air. Wind whips against her smooth face in glee. Her bangs slapping against her temples and cheeks as her pigtails rub against the nap of her neck.

Ozpin slowly turns to face the students careening through the air. The smirk never leaving his lips, Glynda approaches him from behind with a scroll in hand. He lets out a soft sigh of happiness while he casually sips from his coffee mug. No matter how many times they do this each year, he never tires of it. Watching the view, of humans being flung out into the open from a launching pad. Their startled expresses that morph into complete fear as the sail through the air, and their cries of desperation. "Beautiful, isn't it? I never get tired of this, no matter how many times we do it."

Glynda nods her head once, re-adjusting her glasses with a quick movement of her hand, "Quite, but I'm curious, Sir. By you letting that girl in, we have an uneven number of people. How are teams going to work?"

Ozpin glances back toward her with a grin hidden under his cup, Glynda moves the scroll up and into her own bosom as she glares at him, "I know that look, I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Without a response, he gazes back out toward the flying students, taking a long drawn out sip of his cup. That damn smug look upon his face never wavering.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ashe sighs in a blissful peace.

Eyes closed, the wind rustles her clothing and hair. The sky is so blue today, not many clouds. A smile graces onto her with an arch of her back. So peaceful and tranquil. She could get used to this type of feeling. It is like her body is weightless, floating through space and time, her worries washing away. Squinting her eyes open, the rays of the sun greet her. A fluttering object slowly glides down from above. With the crease of her brow, Ashe stares at the object. With a tilt of her head, she hums out quietly in question. "Is that a feather?"

"Birdie, no!"

Ah, right.

She was catapulted through the sky.

How could she forget that their sadistic headmaster launched his new applicants into a Grimm infested forest? Not only that, but at a speed that would cause their bodies to leave behind only a puddle of squishy guts.

No landing strategy either.

A painful squawk echoes into the clear blue sky with a desperate cry of pain. With her left hand firmly holding down onto her top hat, Ashe twists to gaze upward. Apparently, the red-cloaked girl demolished through a small bird in a shower of feathers.

It doesn't take long before a sea of green quickly approaches her descent. Ashe saw no one close in her fall, so she should be safe and alone. The trees scrape at her, but aura shields her small body from harm. Flicking her dagger, it wraps around a branch before swinging herself around to safety.

She really stuck that landing. It's a shame no one was around to see it.

With a hand holding her hat, Ashe simply steps off the branch and lets gravity take its course. She easily landed and looked about the clearing. With a hum, she replays what Ozpin said. Find the abandoned temple, collect a relic and look good doing it.

Simple enough.

Ashe did see what appeared to be ruins to the north during her flight. That's all she has to go on, so may as well go with it. Should be easy enough.

Hopefully.

Making a beeline for the foliage, Ashe starts her journey. She's grateful that the exam is in her territory. She lives and breathes the forest and jungles. If she was to get lost or make a fool of herself, she'd off herself out of shame.

Reaching the bushes, Ashe reaches out to part a path. Instincts blare in a siren, she bends over backwards in a rush. A thick and muscular claw rips through the air above her. The black fur tickling at her nose.

Her facial features were blank and annoyed, "…Hello…"

Ashe retreats into the clearing in haste. Her assailant didn't waste a moment. It chased her in a thunderous roar. A monster of pure black fur that resembled a werewolf. Crimson eyes of hate with spotted armor bones covering its face and body in spikes or plates.

Skidding to a stop, she clutches her mithril daggers, "Beowolf." The Grimm was already upon her. It easily towered over her in a shadow. The beast lurched forward with a threatening swipe. She has seen it multiple times, every day. The day a Beowolf starts off a fight without an obvious swipe, she will eat her hat.

She loves her hat.

Her body reacts on instinct. Spinning on her toes and planting her left foot forward, her left backstabs into the beast's bicep. The right piercing through its neck and running it through. It whimpered out in pain and a dying breath. The body slackens before slowly disappearing into dark particles.

Ashe casually tosses her dagger in a circle.

"That was the scout…Beowolves always travel in packs…" True to her word, the foliage cracks and rustles before a wave of Beowolves wreck through in howls and yips. Is this all the exam will consist of? He made her hunt Grimm daily, from morning till night. Killing them is like breathing. Beowolves are among the bottom of the totem. There's no alpha in the pack either.

Cannon fodder.

Ashe charges forward and low to the ground. The best course of action is to use their low intellect and numbers against themselves. If you don't have the power to destroy multiple Grimm in one hit, then use speed. Get into their ranks, let their size be used against them. Grimm have no love for one another. They will maim each other for a shot at her.

Sliding under the first beast, her daggers stab into its legs. Her momentum carries her through and gorges her blades out mercilessly. The beowolf howls in agony as it collapses onto its knees. It won't be using those legs for a long time, if not ever. Now, it's just food for the other Grimm to ravish for strength.

Ashe darts toward the right for her second victim. She's forced to weave through the pack. Beowolves are linear and predictable. Either they will claw with their front paws, or bite. That's it. They do not use their legs for anything else but running and jumping.

Her face remains neutral and calm in her approach of the second victim. Dodging under the first claw, Ashe stabs into the paw of the second. The blade punctures through in a sickening crunch. Raising her foot, she slams her heel upon its knee before leaping up. Her blade ruptures through in the forward momentum. The monster wails in agony when she flips over it. With a flick of her wrist, the dagger sings through the air and stabs into the back of its head.

Pulling back the dagger in her retreat, a clawed hand explodes through the dying Grimm. The claws made a grab for the small teen, but they were too slow. The pack tramples over their dying brother relentlessly. They were at least nice enough to group themselves up for her.

Spinning on her heel, Ashe retreats to the tree line. Holstering one blade, her gloved hand drags along the ground before sweeping up a large rock. Choosing the thickest tree available, Ashe easily leaps and runs up the tree in a single bound.

The tree violently quakes when the Beowolves batter against its trunk, but it holds strong. They bark and claw to climb. Even using other Beowolves as springboards. With the rock in hand, Ashe looks down in a calculating gaze. With a flick of her wrist, the rock flings through the air into the neighboring tree. A loud and dull thunk echoing through the clearing. Rustling and jostling branches in its descent.

As expected, the group perks toward the sound and ravage toward the source. Slamming and growling at the empty tree. Only one stayed behind at her tree, what a pity. With a reverse grip of her blade, Ashe walks off the branch and descends like a wraith. There was no resistance when her dagger slid into the beast's skull. With a twist, Ashe rips it out, but her other hand was already occupied before she even stabbed into it.

The other hand flicked her dagger into the dwindled group of Beowolves. It landed on the waning tree's trunk. Grappling herself toward the group, Ashe slams both heels into the neck of an unsuspecting Beowolf. Crushing its throat and neck bones. Shifting ever so slightly, she uses the dying Grimm as a springboard. Launching herself up into the air in a push.

The deranged beasts growl and snap up toward her for a taste. She could feel their hate resonate within her. Launching her dagger through the air, it sinks into the earth before pulling her away to safety in the clearing once more.

Ashe was always taught to keep her emotions in check in battle. They only cloud your judgement. Force you to make mistakes in the most critical of moments. It was drilled into her at a young age, she knows this. Lives by this, but also that certain emotions can even help or assist you. Empower you. One such emotion is anger. Fury. To let your rage smolder and erupt in power. The amount of times she has lost control in a fit of rage, can be counted on one hand. Maybe with a finger or two to spare.

But she may have to reminisce that thought. Because when she looked back toward the stampeding pack, Ashe saw it. A familiar and beloved top hat laying upon the forest floor. Except this time, there was no simmer or boiling point. Ashe's fury erupted from nothing.

Launching forward, her toes dug craters into the earth from the propulsion. Her once honey eyes dilate into slits with a flicker of crimson. "Get back, **whelps.** "

The advancing Grimm suddenly faulter in their charge. An invisible force slamming into their beings. Something that felt…familiar…yet different at the same time. Instincts guide them, turning them into nothing more than mindless beasts. They are predators. They hunt the humans for reasons unknown, but it is what they are programmed for, so they shall feast. Even if that force of wind filled their empty husks with dread, they greet it in challenge. Howling as one into the blue sky.

It was no battle, only a one-sided slaughter. Her blades sung through the air in flashes of light. Ashe used her small size to her advantage expertly. Hugging close to their fur and bone covered bodies, she never aimed at their chests. They were sturdy and would cause the least amount of damage. Her blades were not big enough to slay a Beowolf from a body blow.

Ashe used precision for killing blows. The necks of Beowolves were their vulnerable hit points. But they were not always so easily reached. So, she lashed out in places to make them vulnerable. A piercing cry bellows out into the forest. A Beowolf stumbles back, clutching at the stump of a missing limb. Only for a soft chime of a bell to ring out. A soft hand wraps around its neck, slinging a small and lithe figure across it's back.

Ashe straddles from behind, pulling back on its jaw to expose the neck. Her blade sinks into the esophagus and ruptures out in one fluid motion. It was not the only one to fall in such a brutal and efficient manner. The pack was easily annihilated into the last remaining member. The now armless Grimm whimpers in a dying pain. A boot slams into its jaw, twisting the head to the side upon the ground. In one fluid motion, a blade sinks into its eye socket with a crunch and twist.

Her breathing was hot and heavy. Forcing her chest to cave in and out in rage. With the last of the Grimm dispatched, Ashe grits her teeth and holds her breath for a moment. Reigning in her restless emotions with a force of will. A slow breath escapes, 'Control…Control…Don't let her wake up.'

With her top hat safely in hand, Ashe gives it a good pat down before hiding away her mouse ears. Thankfully, it was left unmarred in the skirmish. She would hate to think what would happen if it was scratched up more than it already is. At least the color hides the few scuffs it has from its withered years.

Ashe didn't even get to rest her hands near her hips before a thunderous crash bellows through the clearing. Quickly turning to the sound, a massive Ursa tore through the shrubbery with a roar. The ground quaked in its heavy stampede. Though she notices something in her favor.

Where she's standing, and the direction the beast is charging from…It's heading north.

That's convenient.

Sprinting toward the beast, Ashe twists her body around a massive paw. Grabbing onto a tuft of black fur, she hoists herself up in a swing. Landing upon the back of its neck, she grabs onto it's ears and roughly pulls back. A small smile tugs onto the corner of her lips. This was always fun back at home. A minute scowl at the thought of 'home'.

The beast growls, but Ashe keeps a rough hold of its sensitive ears. Tugging and pulling to somewhat steer the rampaging monster through the trees. It was as fun as it looked. Deadly yes, but the best things in life usually are. At times she was forced to hang around it's neck to the side. Avoiding a slam against a trunk or boulder. When she saddles back onto its neck, a sudden orange object with aqua drops down from the low trees.

"That looks fun! Can I try?!"

Ashe startles at the ambush. Momentarily slackening her grasp, the beast whips its neck to the side and throws her off. Her back smacks into a tree. Thankfully it wasn't that harsh of a throw and only stung. A hand reaches out toward her with a green sleeve and pink eyes. Ren is giving her a kind smile, "Sorry about her, may I lend you a hand?"

Staring at the appendage for a moment, she timidly reaches out to grasp it, "Mm." Ren helps her up calmly before Nora plops next to them from the trees above.

The energy reactor known as Nora grabs onto Ashe's shoulders, "That was awesome~ You gotta tell me how you did that!"

Said girl blinks calmly with a tilt of the head. Ashe points up to her human ears, "Ears to steer."

A large and toothy grin forms on Nora's face, "Got it~" With a maniacal laughter, Nora bull rushes the Grimm with anticipated glee. Whereas Ashe used dexterity to twist onto its neck…Nora…well… "Settle down buster! Mommy's gonna give you the ride of your life!" A slender fist smashes into the beast's nose with a crunch. Sending the Grimm into a daze for Nora to casually straddle around its neck.

Ashe barely bats an eye at the scene. Ren on the other hand was flabbergast, "N-Nora?! What are you doing? Get down from there!" His words fall on deaf ears.

"Yee-haw! Ride like the wind~" With a jerk of it's ears, Nora forces the beast to crash through the foliage with a cackle of madness. Her voice was fading off into the distance, "This is so fuuuuuun~"

Ashe turns to find Ren palming his face, "Is she…always like that?"

Sighing to himself, Ren feels an oncoming headache, "I'd be lying if I said no."

With a blink, Ashe stares at the demolished trail to the north. "Nora seems fun."

"Yea, I suppose you could say that."

"I assume you two are already paired?" Questioned Ashe, remembering that they were still taking an exam. A Grimm infested exam.

Ren nods and begins to pace toward the trail. "Yes, and I see that you are alone. Solo?"

"Mm."

Tilting his head back, he beckons her forward, "You're free to tag along. Nora has taken quite a liking to you, and a friend of hers is a friend of mine." With a twitch of her nose, Ashe follows Ren into Nora's destructive wake. There were no cons in such a decision. They are already grouped, there's no competition against one another, and only increased their chances of survival. Not like she needed the help in that department though.

Ren is quite pleased to find her easily keeping pace. "I feel I should warn you. That for some reason, Nora has taken a deep liking to you. She can be…over baring for others, but she means well."

"Ah…" Ashe tilts her head while leaping through the forest floor. Her bell quietly chimes out a melody. She's not quite sure how to take that. "Am I in danger?"

Ren's lips thin with a thoughtful brow, "I'm…not quite sure to be honest." Well, that didn't ease her tension at all. For now, Ashe will just have to figure it out at some other point in time. She sneaks a peek toward her temporary companion. She finds him tolerable. He's quiet, mannered, and to the point. All of which she approves of. The less social interaction, the better for her.

It doesn't take long for Ren to call out to her. Nora and her new minion were further ahead in a clearing. Seems like her minion was quite tuckered out and sprawled upon the ground. When it began to fade into particles, Ashe knew it was dead. Ren quickly splits off and rushes toward Nora to check on her well-being.

Leaving Ashe to her own desires to survey her new surroundings. Peering around, she finds herself in some forgotten ruins. Broken stone pillars and walls protruding from the ground with overgrowth hiding their secrets. It was an interesting sight, but something she's used too. Honestly, there are many hidden and abandoned ruins in the world. All you have to do is wander around a bit, and you'll stumble upon many forgotten relics of the past. They may be empty or destroyed beyond repair, but still.

One…rather two things she notices, is that they were not alone in the ruins. A familiar golden mane sways in the breeze. That golden hair shined like a warm summer's day. Though her eyes were uneasy and shifting between Nora and the fading Ursa. Has she never seen someone mount on a Grimm? It was common where she was raised…Then again, she did not have a normal childhood. At all.

That girl had curves in all the right places. Mini-black biker shorts with a tanned leather belt and straps of leather hanging against her hips and back side. Hm, that's kind of strange now that she thinks about it. Although the asymmetrical white and lavender cloth makes up for it. It hung off her waist toward the calf. A tanned short-sleeved jacket with gold buttons that expose her midriff. Doesn't she get hot and stuffy with that bright orange scarf around her neck?

Ashe hates being hot or cold. She's sensitive to climate changes, but she can survive in them all the same. It's just a comfort thing. Tilting her head in curiosity, she approaches toward the one she remembers being Yang. More importantly, she approaches for the figure that was beside her. Her bell jingles silently, but a pair of amber turn in her direction all the same.

Ashe's nose twitches at the sight of a loose, black scarf around her neck. The figure was also wearing a black single button vest with coattails. A white, sleeveless crop top that reaches up to her neck and hides under the scarf. White shorts with full stockings under the garments. Approaching Blake, she is met with a soft nod. "Hello, Ashe. I see you made it."

"Mm." With a polite nod, she approaches the two girls in a slow and steady pace. Both were watching her slow jaunt. Ashe notices the ruins are shaped in a semi-circle. There were also pedestals housing large chess pieces. Either a rook, knight, or bishop. Four of each, with two being the same colors of gold or white. It would appear some pieces were already missing. "Are these the relics?"

With a glance over toward the pieces, Blake shrugs her lithe shoulders. "We believe so, this is the only place that matches the ancient ruins that he spoke of. Yang already chose one for us, she is my partner." Blake jerks a thumb toward Yang.

She waves back with a preppy cheer, "Hey~ Name's Yang, what's yours?"

Ah, she already knew her name from yesterday, but she won't mention it. It isn't like Yang was at fault anyways, and she seems nice. If only perky. With a nod toward Yang, she straightens out a few creases in her clothing. "Ashe Souris."

Yang gives her a quick once over and moves to offer a handshake before a voice cuts through the clearing in an energetic song.

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

All three of the girls turn toward the source. They find Nora with a golden rook balanced upon her head as she whirls around and happily dances in pride. Yang blinks her lilac eyes before leaning back toward Ashe while keeping her gaze firmly upon Nora. "Is that girl your partner or something? She just rode in on an Ursa."

Ashe shakes her head, "No, that's Nora. Her partner is Ren. She's…eccentric, but nice. I don't have a partner yet." Blake and Yang stare toward Ashe before blinking softly and speaking at once, "What?" She didn't have a partner yet. Everyone should be paired up by now. How much time has passed anyhow? They all lost track of it.

Her nose twitches with a casual shrug of her shoulders. What do they expect? Not like she has any control over it. The only people she's run into have already been paired. Hopefully she finds someone eventually, but it's not something she has any control of. There's no reason for her to go out of her way for it.

A sudden and disastrous crash bellows out through the ruins. A great distance away a large and destructive scorpion like grimm demolishes through the trees. It was a large Grimm. Most Deathstalkers are not that big, so it should be old and ancient. Judging by all the bone armor and stains of grass upon its frame, it must have been hibernating. Squinting her eyes, Ashe notices a certain red head fleeing from the creature's destruction. "…Pyrrha?"

She is suddenly startled as an object flops against the ground. Swiveling her head to the sound, Ashe finds a bright red and black colored object tumbling along the ground. It then springs up and exposes a set of silver eyes. They are met with a lilac as Yang calls out in a perky and relieved voice. "Ruby!" Ah, so that was her name. Ashe kind of forgot.

Ruby jogs over with arms stretched for a hug. "Yang!"

"Nora!" Ruby was denied her hug from a stalwart Nora.

The whirlwind of energy that is Nora spun toward Ashe. The small faunus tenses when a pair of slender but strong arms wrap around her waist. "Mousey~" You know, when she compares Nora to the other girl's, she is also kind of short. Maybe that's why she smothers her so much. A sort of ego-boost at no longer being one of the contenders for shortest? Must be why she decided to call her Mousey…Fitting.

Irritating.

Ashe shakes her head at the thought. Nora doesn't seem that type, but you never know. Better not to think too much about it. Just look at her. Nora is wagging her rear like an excited puppy. All she needs is a tail.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Ashe tilts her head toward Blake. It was neutral, but there was an underlying tone of amusement, or maybe annoyance? She couldn't really tell. Ashe is suddenly startled by the angry voice near her ears. The warmth of a fiery aura radiates from her side.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang's aura lashes out in a flame, it attempts to lick toward Ashe. Her eyes widen in a jolt of a memory. The lapse of flames upon her back burn and singe. Her breathing was hoarse and a sheen of sweat beginning to pour over her shivering skin.

A pair of warm arms around her waist quickly snap her out of the funk before it can take root. Ashe smothers the emotions down when she hears Ren jogging up toward the group of girls. She was only further annoyed when he leaned a hand upon Nora. Shifting more weight upon the small Faunus's being. She's not some furniture to be leaning on.

Ruby gulped quietly in a squeak, "Um…Yang…"

The group of misfits turn toward Ruby. Yang groaned in distress while hunching over. She's just about given up on life at this point. They find the red cloaked girl pointing up into the sky with her head bent back and gazing upward into the blue. Yang sighs softly to herself before each member of the group turn upward.

"How could you just leave me?!"

Yang's arms slap against her curvy thighs in shock. Nora stares upward with her fingers wrapped around like binoculars. A mix of shock and jealously raging within her mind. There in the sky, is Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, dangling from one of biggest Nevermore she has ever seen. She has never measured them, so difficult to say. It was a raven like Grimm. Just the body itself from beak to tail is about the size of two full-length buses. So, imagine the wingspan of a monstrous beast, it was easily blotting out the sun when it passes over. Thankfully, a Nevermore need to be light for flight, so there was not much bone armor upon it.

Ruby shouts into the sky, "I said, jump!"

Blake's lips thin in exasperation, "She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine~" Reassured Ruby with a failing smile.

"She's falling." Ren gave them the detailed play-by-play.

Sure enough, they are drawn to a girlish scream. A splotch of white is falling from the sky. The group watch the scene play out in wonder. Ashe reaches out a hand and uses the back of her fingers to tap onto Ren's arm. "Should I…do something about this?" It doesn't look like anyone else is stepping up to the plate. If Weiss hasn't done something about her descent now, then she's most likely in danger. That or she's just in shock or panic.

"That would be highly advisable." Recommended Ren with unease.

With her tongue in cheek, Ashe watches Weiss fall from the sky. From so high up, she looks like a falling star. Ashe turns toward Nora with a soft blink. Only to find Nora wagging her rear in excitement. "Um, Nora?" The girl whirls toward Ashe, her aqua eyes blinking in question. "Mind giving me a lift?" She jabs her thumb upward and over her shoulder toward the falling Schnee.

"You betcha!~"

Nora clasps her fingers together and toward the ground for Ashe to place her feet within. Nora grins with a flex of her arms. "Break a leg or two~"

Ashe peers over her shoulder toward Nora. "I need those." Nora barks out a single laughter before throwing Ashe into the air like a rocket. Yea, Nora is freakishly, scary strong. For a small girl, it's a surprise how much of a wallop she can pack.

With the wind whipping across her face, Ashe approaches the falling Schnee rapidly. Light blue eyes turn toward her in bewilderment. It must be quite a surprise to find someone approaching you so high up. Ashe wraps one arm around the slender waist of Weiss, as the other holds down her hat. The two girls spiral in a dance when she pulls the heiress close. Gravity begins slowing their acceleration.

There was something about those eyes that Ashe couldn't help but stare into. They were sparkling with little gems inside of them. It reminded Ashe of when she stared into the vast Star Ocean in the midnight sky. Even if Weiss was completely unaware and confused at what is going on. Weiss truly reminded Ashe of, "Stardust…Can I make a wish?"

Weiss slightly blushed, more out of confusion than anything. "What are you blabbing about?"

Ashe pulls Weiss and brushes their bodies together. She had felt gravity begin to pull them down. "Hold my hat down for me, and don't let go." Weiss's lips pucker before she complies without complaint. Though it is easy to tell she has something to say. It can wait till they are safe, back on the ground.

Grabbing a dagger, Ashe flicks it toward the walls forming the semi-circle around the relics. She tugs and pulls them toward the stone walls before ripping her dagger out by the pummel to recoil it into her grasp. Ashe whips around in a half-circle while drawing Weiss in closer. With dagger back in hand, she once more flicks it toward the tall pillar in the middle.

It sinks into the old stone before Ashe wraps the wire around her fist. With a grit of teeth, she pulls and uses the wire as a swing. Becoming a human tetherball, the force of speed jerks on her shoulder. She could only minimize the pain in the beginning when she could run along the stone walls. But as she wrapped around, the wire grew shorter and eventually had to rely only on her arm strength.

Thankfully, someone threw a blond object to use as a steppingstone. Strange how it groaned when she stomped her boot onto it and leapt toward the ground.

They find solitude once more upon the ground. Ashe had released her dagger and used both hands to hold Weiss off the ground. Allowing her to take a few running steps before coming to a safe stop. It was strange, being smaller and carrying someone bigger than her. Maybe even a bit comical if you looked at it from a third party.

Weiss quickly unravels herself with a slight red hue and flattens out her ruffled skirt. "I suppose, a thank you is in order." Pleased with herself, Weiss turns toward Ashe in a graceful pose. She only offers a quick nod of the head. "I thank you for the assistance."

Ashe tilts her head to the side with a slight twitch of the nose, "Mm, you're welcome."

With an embarrassed cough, Weiss looks off to the side, "Well, I suppose I am indebted to you. So, I shall allow you to have that one wish. Within reason of course, but for now we have an exam to finish." Weiss spins on her heel and briskly retreats toward her partner in Ruby. She has a lot of anger to vent out from being left behind.

Ashe scratches onto the side of her head in thought. She really needs to do something about her word vomit. The other's personality is really mudding with hers and its not even awake. With a sigh, she turns back toward the stone pillar to retrieve her dagger but finds that it is missing. Who just takes another person's weapon? That's just shameful…Her nose twitches and looks at her remaining dagger. She never did figure out what their names were…

"Looking for this?"

She glances over her shoulder to find her missing dagger being offered back. Ashe cautiously takes it back, "Mm, thank you, Blake." Holstering her weapon, Ashe double checks the pummel. Making sure it is properly secured against the hilt. The one time she forgets, and it springs out against the floor and stabs some poor unsuspecting boy in the butt…She'll never forget that day…She laughed the whole night.

If she ever sees him again, perhaps she will apologize. If they recognize her at least.

"We should rejoin the others. Things are starting to spiral out of control."

The two stared at one another before Blake sways back toward the group of teens. Ashe couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips. How Blake can strut like that in some heeled boots while on uneven, soft dirt, she will never know. Must take quite a bit of skill. She prefers regular old boots and shoes. There's no point in wearing heels in her opinion…They just tease her in height till she takes them off, and then remind her back to where she belongs.

When she rejoined the group, she found they had a new member. Jaune had a slight blush upon his face and was chatting up Weiss. He had a boot imprint upon his face, interesting. Though he must have been saying the wrong things.

Weiss scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. With a chime of Ashe's bell, she turns in her direction.

Turning back to Jaune, Weiss's words come out sharp, "Don't call me Snow Angel." With her piece said, she stomps toward Ashe and stands beside her and Blake. Jaune hunched over depressed with a moody cloud over him. Tilting toward Weiss, she just stares at Ashe with misguided anger. "What?"

"Nn." She'd rather not deal with that moody thing. There's plenty more to deal with right now, and her social anxieties are starting to act up. It started with just one or two people, and now it's growing into a cluster. Too many people for her taste and they all know her. It's not like she can hide away somewhere…

Technically she could, but she'd much rather pass the exam.

Flop.

Ashe stares down to the ground to find a cloud of dirt. Did someone just face plant into the dirt? A familiar shade of red hair is sprawled upon the ground with a pant of breath. Realization dawns upon Ashe's eyes.

Right, she forgot all about Pyrrha. Wasn't she running for her life a while back?

Yea, that's not good at all.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Ashe hums to herself at Yang's perky comment of negativity. She must really be at her wits end or just fed up.

Pyrrha groans quietly with a flutter of her eyes. Reaching down, Ashe offers a small hand. Pyrrha graciously accepts the assistance with a smile. "Thank you, Ashe."

A metal clicking catches Ashe's attention. Ruby had pulled out her weapon of choice, a large scythe. "Not if I can help it." She rushed forward, eager to prove herself.

Yang reached out to her in worry, "Ruby, wait!"

Pyrrha watches the scene with a worried frown, "Is she really going to charge from the front? That's going to end badly. I should know after all." Sure enough, they watch when she is smacked down like Jaune flirting with Weiss. Brutal and without delay. A sudden screech pierces through the clearing as they glance over the Deathstalker.

The Nevermore has returned.

Yang rushes forward to aid her little sister when Ruby begins a hasty retreat. The distance was vast. It just goes to show how much land Ruby can cross in no time at all. Her semblance must be speed or distance related. Ashe feels a gust of wind from a blur of white racing by. Weiss splinters off from the side and circles around. A good choice all things considered. The Nevermore is large, so its not very aerobatic in the air.

Ashe could already see the train wreck that is about to happen. Many of the novices that went on hunts made the same mistake. Funny, considering they were always at least twice her age at the time. No one ever listens to a child. Casting a side glance to Pyrrha, she gives a nod in understanding. They both could see what's about to happen.

Rushing off in a sprint, Ashe follows the path of Yang. The Nevermore screeched in a midair hover. You would wonder how a massive being such as the Nevermore, would attack from so high up. With a mighty flap of the wings, a shower of feathers rained down in a deadly storm. Ashe tilts her head at a dull and distant memory. She wondered how a Nevermore could launch so many feathers, so she experimented with one when she caught it. Apparently, new feathers pop out and launch the first layer like torpedoes. How they can regrow them so quick, she never really found out.

Ashe tried to shave them off once. That didn't go so well.

She was a curious little thing back then.

It did not take long for the feathered spears to pierce into the earth in a linear wave. Ruby must have the luck of a goddess, because she didn't even look back and they missed her lithe body. One managed to stab through her fluttering cloak, pinning her to the ground. Yang cried out when she was forced to a desperate halt. Nearly being run through by a feather.

Ashe easily weaves through with her tiny frame with a chime of her bell. Approaching Yang from behind, she flips over her and stares at the lilac eyes with a hold of her top hat. Landing upon the sturdy feather, it gives way to her weight and force. She was not very heavy, and it was bound to spring back straight. Launching her forward like a catapult.

Being small had…some…perks.

Soaring through the distance like an arrow, Ashe could swear she heard Nora whooping in the distance. Landing upon another feather, she uses them as springboards to Ruby's direction. Already the Deathstalker was upon said girl with an angry clicking. Poor girl was cowering and frantically trying to pull out her cloak. Ruby could easily remove her cloak or cut herself free, but emotions tend to cease all logical thoughts.

Twisting her body in a vault, Ashe approaches the Deathstalker from above. The stinger of the Grimm launching forward to the red-hooded girl. With one hand holding her hat, the other lashes out in a palm and smacks it to the side. The stinger nicks the side of her hand, venom infecting into the wound. Her nose twitches at it, paying no mind.

Ever since she was young, scorpion venom has had a strange affect upon her. It doesn't damage her in the least. Quite the opposite in fact. It's like the venom becomes a painkiller. Which is both good and bad, but the worst part…Ashe giggles slightly to herself.

It gives her a high.

Her mind flash backs to earlier days. Another thinner, smaller scorpion tail lashing out toward her with a purple toxin. That sick and deranged laugh reverberating through her mind. Without noticing, she becomes distracted for a moment, but that was all it took. The tail flicks and smacks her small body like a ping-pong. Launching her into the forest without a care.

A white glyph bursts into existence before Ruby. Ice springs forth and encases the rampaging Grimm in an iceberg. Though only partially, as the other half of the beast was struggling and roaring for freedom. Weiss quickly assists Ruby, lecturing her on how to think before she acts. Though it didn't last long before Yang smothered Ruby in an overly affectionate and worried bear hug. "I'm so happy you're okay! We need to re-group with the others at the shrine."

Weiss nods and glances over her shoulder toward the foliage. Her eyes narrow a moment before chasing after Yang and Ruby to their motley crew. Jaune was the first to approach, and Weiss was about to bark for him to get away till he pointed to the sky. He appeared to be freaking out, "Guys, that thing is circling back." She sighs to herself; this exam is really tugging on her last nerves.

Wait…Exam…

Her eyes shine in realization, there's no need to fight. They are in an exam. There was no condition to defeat Grimm. Just reach the shrine, acquire a relic, and return. That's it. Why are they still here? "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." With a new plan of action, Weiss begins to inform the rest of the crew about her idea. Take a relic and complete the exam.

A black bow twitches while eaves dropping on the scheming. Blake nibbles onto her lower lip with a sour expression. Her amber eyes were searching for something…rather someone. But she can't find who she's looking for. Blake didn't even notice the person approaching from her side till a gloved hand lands onto her shoulder.

Pyrrha is met with uncertain eyes, and she understands instantly, "You noticed her absence too."

Blake tenses with a grit of her teeth. "Why hasn't anyone else noticed?" Are they really the only ones who noticed they are shy a member? Not once has anyone mentioned that Ashe is missing. They are even talking about just leaving, but that would mean abandoning her. "Did they all just…forget about her? Or do they just not care?" Blake doesn't know which is the more correct thought. She does not know these people on a personal basis. Glancing at the teens, her hand tightens into a fist.

Pyrrha gives a soft squeeze onto Blake's shoulder. "I honestly, can not answer that question in good faith, but I will choose to believe that they simply forgot. None of them seem like the uncaring type." Amber eyes narrow at the heiress.

In the beginning, she kept hearing an annoying chime. When she saw that it came from Ashe's neck, she tried to keep a distance. But she would hear it every time Ashe was near. Gradually, it grew into a soothing and peaceful chime. The sound eventually becoming a calm jingle that eased some of her tensions. Because when she heard it, Blake knew she wasn't alone on her first day.

Ren snapped Blake and Pyrrha out of their conversation, "Time we left."

"Right, let's go." Ruby waved the group on. Each pair already collecting their chosen relic. Then they run. They ran up the hill behind Ruby and Jaune.

Blake's stomach churned at the course of action. She doesn't like this; she doesn't like it one bit. They don't have to leave so quick, do they? Can't they at least wait to see if Ashe reappears? Finding Yang hanging back, Blake approaches her with a small glimmer of hope. "What is it?" Tracing her line of sight, Blake frowns to find Yang looking over Ruby with a fond smile.

"Nothing." Yang beckons Blake to follow cheerfully, "C'mon, lets go before they leave us behind."

Her world froze. What? Is she joking with her? That's not funny. That's not funny in the least. Anger quickly bubbles within Blake's being, but a hand firmly clasps upon her shoulder. Once more she finds Pyrrha staring at her with a tight expression. "I don't think she meant it that way."

Blake barks toward Pyrrha angrily, "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not…" Pyrrha slowly paces off and drags her hand along Blake's shoulder, "But I choose to believe in my new friends. They don't seem the type, but most importantly." Pyrrha stops for a moment to glance over her shoulder, "I believe in Ashe. If we can draw the two Grimm away from here, then she will catch up even faster."

Though the anger didn't leave, it at least simmered, "If…"

"There is no if. She will catch up, and she will join us. She is my friend, and I believe in her. That's my gut instinct, and it's never let me down." With nothing else to add, Pyrrha jogs off to catch up with the rest of the examinees.

Blake is left to stew in her own thoughts alone. Her hands balled into tight fists with a grit of teeth. She does not like this. This isn't right, but there is nothing she can do on her own. And what Pyrrha said also rang true. If they can draw the attention of the Grimm away from the area, then there should be nothing for them to worry about in terms of Ashe's safety.

Her legs are stiff, but they force their way forward. Reaching the apex of the hill, she turns her head around and scours the field one last time. Finding nothing, but the Deathstalker breaking free and charging forward in revenge. Disappearing over the hill, it doesn't take much longer for the Deathstalker to follow.

The shrine ruins were now deserted.

Shrubbery rustles a minute later in a frantic dance. Breaking through the twigs, Ashe barrel rolls into the opening. She quickly catches herself upon her feet and struggles to speed forward. Her boots sliding over the slick grass before they finally catch and propel her forward.

"Shit-shit-shit-sh—" Her mind was running a thousand miles per second. Flicking her eyes, she finds the clearing empty and most relics gone from the Shrine. Remembering her objective, she frantically dashes to the stone pillars to snag herself a relic. Reaching a hand for the nearest one, a shadow engulfs her tiny figure. She panics with a quick gaze upward. Forcing her body to leap to the side, a massive body slams into the center of the shrine.

Demolishing everything in its wake of destruction.

Ashe crashes onto the ground with a grunt, stone and rock pelting her body. That piercing shriek was deafening. She could feel the power in it. A strong gust blows away the cloud of dirt with a mighty thrust of its wings.

Opening her eyes quickly, Ashe finds a bright, silver queen relic before her. She doesn't even think twice. Clutching it like a lifeline, she pockets it for safety before rolling to the side. A massive claw shattering the ground where she was lay. The print left behind was bigger than her body. Made her feel even more insecure about her height.

The Grimm was abnormally gigantic. Nearly as tall as the Nevermore's wingspan. It was a mixture of two different species. The head of a raven was covered in pure white bone armor with a beak and six red eyes. The body of a large feline with the front limbs having a more talon like shape. The hindlegs were more of a feline's paw. Two massive black wings stretch threateningly outward with large bones along the trim to hold the feathers. Flaunting it's sheer size like a peacock.

Ashe clicks her tongue, "Griffon." Not just any normal Griffon, but an Alpha obviously. Which is still baffling, because even for an Alpha, its size is much too big. It must be truly ancient. So why is it here? They have learned to shy away from human populaces. How has no one noticed it before?

Without a signal, the Grimm bull rushes toward Ashe with a screech. Forcing her to run and flee for her life. Direct confrontation has never been her expertise. While she can hold her own, she prefers not to. It's just not her style. Especially when it is a provoked big ass Grimm.

Next time, she's keeping her mouth shut.

At least she knows what Pyrrha must have felt like from before. It is not a good feeling.

Grasping one blade, Ashe whirls around and dodges a slam of a talon. The beast is much larger and can more easily cover a considerable distance in a straight path. Retaliating, she strikes forward, lashing against its thick talon's wrist. While the blade slices through, it must be the equivalent of a papercut.

It only proved to provoke the beast further.

A talon slashes toward the tiny bug of a human before it. Leaping to the side, the other talon gorged out the earth in a rising claw. Flicking her dagger, Ashe pulls herself to the safety of a fallen tree. Narrowing her eyes, she assesses the situation.

A flat-out frontal assault would be mostly suicidal. While she can avoid most of its attacks, just one hit could bring her down. It has a thick hide, making her daggers struggle to fully deal damage. Well, Ashe does have the other form. She always could use it…but she would rather save it for emergencies. She doesn't have much dust left. She's not left with much more time to plot. The ground trembles in the Grimm's charge.

Perhaps she shouldn't have abandoned her real weapon so long ago. Biting onto her lower lip, she banishes the thought. No, she's made her choice. Ashe abandoned that part of her.

Back flipping over the decaying log, she launches herself away. Watching as the monster easily bull dozes through without a care of dignity. The log shattered into splinters that pelt her cross guard.

Her dagger sails toward the earth and pulls Ashe to a moment of safety. Turning on her heel, she races up hill. Following the trail of rock toward the cliffs. While she could run into the forests, that would not be the smartest course of action. It would cause an enormous amount of sound in its destructive chase, and with it being a Grimm infested forest. That would only attract more Grimm.

Ashe hates how her semblance has a weaker effect against Grimm for some reason. If only she had some more time. Up ahead is a colossal boulder. Wasting no time, she grasps her other dagger into hand. Flicking one, she pulls herself and flips over the stone. During her flip, she flicks the other toward the ground and slings herself further away. That should slow it down a moment.

Or so she thought.

The Griffon barges through with a back hand of the boulder. Shattering it into chunks of rock and dirt. Ashe scowls in frustration, a growl rumbling from her throat. A piece of shrapnel rock slices against her cheek, drawing a thin cut. At least it was shallow, so it shouldn't affect her much. There was at least one good thing to come out of that plan.

The boulder's destruction created a smoke screen of powder. Small miracles.

Now, she might be able to flee into the forest for safety. If the Grimm doesn't see her retreat, she might get lucky and escape. Or on the off chance it randomly chooses the direction she went, and the chase continues. At least there's a chance.

Staying low to the ground, Ashe circles around the outside of the smoke screen. It would appear she hasn't been noticed. Her instincts blare in a siren. Whirling around, a gust of wind shatters through the screen and dissipates it. That wasn't what set off her instincts. It was the large cluster of feathers showering out randomly in every direction. Ashe deflects the sharp stems with a cling. The Griffon reared its head in her direction, shrieking out in glee.

Her chest was heaving in suppressed anger. Her breath coming out hot with a snarl upon her lips. She was so close. Just a few more seconds and she could have escaped. This Grimm is far more intelligent than the other Griffon's she's come across. Curse her damned luck. Moving as one, the game of cat and mouse resumes once more.

Ashe leaps up to a feather and uses them as springboards. It will at least give her an edge. Rocketing up the cliff, she finally begins to create a sizeable distance between them. It won't last forever; the feathers only go so far. On the last one, it slings her forward a considerable distance up the hill. It's not long till the base of the cliffs come into view.

There was a canyon at the base, surrounded by ancient and destroyed temple shrines. Buildings left half standing with pillars and bridges. It was quite a sight to take in on its own, but that isn't what made her slow her pace into a walk. There at the top of the pillars was the Nevermore, battling half of the motley crew. The Deathstalker was at the base, demolishing and laying waste to the other half.

What made her come to a stop, was how her…friends…acquaintances? Acquaintances were struggling against the two Grimm. It seemed like they were on their last legs and fighting for their lives. If another Grimm was to join the fray, then they would no doubt fall. If she could, Ashe would offer her assistance, but…

The ground slowly quakes and trembles beneath her feet. Tilting to glance over her shoulder, she finds the Griffon slowly coming to a stop. It was peering at her questioningly. Its head tilting like a curious bird. Why did she stop? Peering toward the cliff, it notices two of its kin fighting against humans. Glancing toward the tiny mortal before it, the Griffon finds her staring directly at it.

Ashe stared up at the colossal Grimm. Grasping the hilts of her daggers, she tightly squeezes them into her small fists. She can no longer run. To do so would spell the death of her comrades. Ashe is all that stands between the Griffon and the battle raging behind her. To become a huntress, to keep her promise, she will eliminate all obstacles in her path. Without prejudice. Raising her daggers, Ashe slides into an aggressive stance.

The Griffon puffs out it's chest. Its prey no longer running and choosing to fight. Its excited, it's been so long since it has fought anything. It's unable to contain such a feeling. The wings lift into the air and flex. Throwing back it's head, the beast shrieks into the canyon. Gleefully accepting the challenge of mortal combat.

A pause shatters into the raging canyon. The deafening roar demanding all to pay it the respect it deserves. It is the king of Emerald Forest. None dispute its reign. The Griffon's kin challenge its rule, but none have laid it low. A pair of light blue eyes linger upon Ashe and the Griffon for a moment.

A small stone breaks apart from a decayed ruin. Tumbling down, it shatters upon the earth. Ashe and the Griffon charge at one another. The Griffon is colossal in size, while she is tiny. Ashe will have to use the size difference to her advantage. After all, where is the safest place against something so immensely overbearing her height?

Close up and personal so it can't see or attack her.

Sliding under the Grimm after it lunges with a talon. Ashe stabs into it's underbelly. Dragging forward with the momentum. Slicing into the tender area, the beast cries out in discomfort. It has a thick hide. Reaching the hind legs, she chooses the closest one. Her daggers glint in a flurry of slices. Ripping away at the weak points. Any tendons that she can reach and hopefully slice into.

Grunting at the lack of time, the beast slams its body down toward the ground. Forcing Ashe to leap away to the back side. Sliding backwards on her boots, she notices a spiked bone tail whipping toward her lithe body. Dropping to the ground, the heavy blow tears the air apart above her. A vortex lags in the tail's wake. Her tongue clicks in frustration.

Yea, she's staying the hell away from that.

Flicking her dagger toward the Beast, it completes the spiral turn. Burying itself into the side, Ashe repels herself toward the Grimm. One wing of the beast flaps in her direction, raining down a squall of feathers. Grunting in annoyance, Ashe uses the other dagger to flee back to the ground. This is starting to grow annoying rather quickly.

It's more intelligent than usual Grimm. It's not letting her get close. There should be no way it adapted that quickly. Charging forward once more, Ashe stays low to the ground. The Grimm on the other hand, has other plans. Flapping both wings, Ashe is pelted with spears. Staying true to her path, she weathers the storm. Parrying the feathers that are unavoidable. Cuts and rips appear upon her arms, but they are nothing more than flesh wounds.

The Griffon was hovering lower to the ground, ascending higher with each thrust of the wings. Ashe won't be able to fight back if it takes to the air. While she has her bow, it would be a battle of attrition that she would lose. It uses her aura for arrows after all.

Thinking quick, she holsters one dagger and grabs onto an impaled feather. Drawing it back, she front flips onto it and launchers herself toward the Griffon. It lightly squawked, so she knows that caught it off guard. Flicking her lone dagger, Ashe lassos onto the body and swings herself over onto the back. Mid-flight Ashe re-equips her dagger and stabs into the beast's neck once she straddles it.

Her adversary rattles and attempts to throw her off. Holding tight, Ashe must make a choice. While she could go for the back of the neck, she's not sure if it would apply any lasting and permanent damage in such a short time window. It looks to be well shielded with bones and a nice layer of hide. The other choice on the other hand…

Twisting her body around, Ashe uses her daggers to pull herself along the bucking Griffon. Approaching one of the wings, she finds the joint and tendon connecting to the main body. Only a small piece is unguarded and bare for movement of the wing. Without hesitation, Ashe stabs into the small opening. The beast shrills in pain. But she is not that merciful. She relentlessly stabs into the opening. Digging and twisting her blade within the beast's joint.

The frantic Griffon was in pain, bucking wildly with a screech. The wing vibrates and strains in paralysis. Struggling to keep their weight airborne. They were lopsided in the sky, one wing limp as the other frantically overworked to slow their descent.

Or rather, it was just repositioning itself.

Tucking in the good wing, the beast spirals and descends toward the ground like a meteorite. Ashe nearly lost her bearing at the sudden throttle. The ground was quickly magnifying and approaching at a breakneck speed. It then flips and descends upside down. Ashe still upon the back, she roars out in frustration. This bastard was going to hurt itself just to kill her.

Swinging her body like a primate, Ashe stabs and pulls herself toward its side with only a few seconds before impact. With both feet, she kicks herself off horizontally and parallel with the earth. Flicking her dagger toward the ground at max distance, she pulls herself forward. An earth-shattering explosion sends out a shockwave of debris.

She has other problems to deal with though.

Tucking herself into a ball, gravity quickly snags her body and pulls her back down to earth. Gritting her teeth, Ashe braces herself with a lay of aura. This is going to hurt. Her body crashes with the ground. She cries out in pain at the force of impact against the unyielding earth. Ashe is thrown like a ragdoll, pelting the ground like a skipping stone. Pain erupts from her upper body, slamming into a stone pillar from the temple ruins.

Her weapons rest beside her forgotten. She curls in and wills the throbbing and dreadful pain away. Cracking open an eye, her vision was spinning. Thank the gods she was able to see the Grimm struggling out of the crater as well. If it was charging her, Ashe doubts she would be able to get up in time. Grabbing her weapons, she once more strains to stand upon her legs.

The Griffon was staring her down from a considerable distance. Like it just now noticed she was still alive. After all, those crimson eyes lit up like a star going nova. Tearing into the ground with it's talon, a fierce howl shatters into the sky in unbridled fury.

Yea, the Griffon is pissed.

So is she.

Slamming the pummels of her daggers together, a magnet aligns them in sync. Small grooves appear that she twists to lock them together. Tugging them apart, the handles thin and lengthen. A small and empty cartridge was at the center with two lines splitting to the blades. Twirling the new weapon, she now wields a double-bladed thief sword.

Its time to go further on the offensive. The beast is crippled, and her body is also waning as the fight goes on. It's pissed off at her. She's pissed off at it. Reaching into a small pouch on her hip, Ashe pulls out a small vial of Burn Dust. With a small glance, she frowns. It's the last one she has. If possible, she would have rather not used it and saved it for emergencies. But life is fickle like that. Especially around her.

Popping off the cap, the ground begins to tremble from the Grimm's charge. Thankfully it was vastly distanced from her. She pours all the Burn dust into the empty cartridge before closing it. Throwing the useless vial away, Ashe twirls her sword behind her and gives it a firm pump. Treating it like a shotgun. With a click, the two lines upon the handle glow a bright orange and trail fire toward the blades. In a soft woosh, the blades burst into flames.

Her time is limited, but it should be enough.

Rushing forward, Ashe prepares herself to clash once more with the Griffon. With a crippled wing and slightly injured hindleg, it was slower than what it once was. With the use of its good wing, a small shower of feathers pelt toward Ashe.

She swerves toward the side to go around the storm. Ashe can't afford to let them touch her blades, she has the element of surprise and she needs to utilize it to maximum effect. Weaving around the spears, Ashe approaches the beast. Dodging back from one swipe, a talon almost slices through her face before pressing forward.

Sliding under the next, the Grimm stares her down with burning crimson eyes. In return, honey eyes hold the Grimm's gaze, a sliver of crimson infecting into the honey. Ashe could attack the main body from the side, but that won't deal enough damage or cripple it further. Spinning her blade, Ashe swipes downward in a vicious slash. Cutting into the foreleg's joint and tendon. The flames burn into its flesh, but Ashe instantly retreats a safe distance.

Not even a blink later, and the wound explodes into a fireball. The Grimm staggers from the explosion in a surprised daze, and then Ashe attacks with full force. She starts off from the underbelly. Striking at anything and everything in reach. Multiple explosions and fireballs rupturing through like a drunk in a minefield.

Black tar was dripping down and boiling.

Flipping over the dazed creature, Ashe stands upon it's back. Targeting the crippled wing even further, she stabs into to gorged wound. Going further to press it in by the handle with her boot, like a shovel. With a snarl, Ashe rips it out in an agonizing whine of the Grimm. Bucking her off with a sudden jolt. Ashe flips over its head, meeting its stare of crimson eyes toward one honey and crimson.

Lashing out in her descent, Ashe cuts through its neck. The last of the dust extinguishing into nothingness. A massive fireball ruptures upon the Grimm's face, landing before it she lets her guard down for only a moment.

Instead of staggering like she assumed, the beast whips around in a spiral. Ashe panics and raises her weapon and hardens it with Aura in desperation. The spiked, bone tail slams into her side like a meteor. Her weapon flies across the land, dislodged from her damaged hands. The force of the blow slamming her into a stone wall and shattering through.

That hurt.

Ashe let her guard down for a second, and the Griffon took advantage of that. Pain was swelling within her body. Her hands and arms where quivering from the force of the blow. Her weapon took the worst of the hit, but most of the energy still went through. Coughing into the stone and powder, Ashe struggled to breath.

She easily hears the stone wall giving way and crumbling to the ground in pieces. Ashe needs to get up, she's exposed out here. She doesn't know if that assault took it down or not. She needs visual confirmation. Rolling onto her chest, she wheezes out a shaky breath. With struggling arms, Ashe eventually staggers to her feet with a stumble.

Her legs felt like jelly.

Slowly turning around, the cloud of smoke begins to vanish. Her teeth grit at the sight, the beast was kneeling and dazed. Whimpering slightly as black tar oozed down its neck. Injured, but alive.

Alive.

Rage and frustration boil within her body. Why won't it stay down?! She's so close to finishing this exam. Finally, a chance to turn her life around. Only to have this bastard stand in her way. Blocking her path. She can't stand it. She's tired of everything and everyone getting in her way. Growling out in fury, Ashe's quaking hand slaps down to her back side.

Her bow springs to life before her.

Ashe can hardly move her body, her strength is low, and her daggers are missing. At her wits end and final stand.

But…

Grabbing onto the string, ash colored energy draws into the bow. "You are in my way…"

She still has her Aura. She's not yet done. Ashe will put everything she has into this final shot. At least the Grimm is crippled as well, so it won't be able to dodge as easily. A soft gust of wind bursts from the bow. More and more Aura siphoning into the bow.

A flame of courage was roaring within her belly. Her eyes glowing like the stars with a feral snarl. Heeding her power, the Grimm rears its head. Sensing a surge of strength before it. It was strong.

Power demands respect.

All Grimm know this. It is no different. With a force of will, the colossal beast stands upon its legs once more. Though they shake and quiver, it will meet this challenge head on. Throwing back its raven head, an earth-shattering shriek fills the canyon once more. The one good wing flickering and shimmering into the air in a flex of power.

She can feel her aura tapped out, but Ashe continues to draw further. More and more in the depths of her soul. Her bow glows in a shade of ash. Whisks of crimson interwind around her hands. Taking aim with the bow, Ashe draws the string. Forcing her legs and arms to cease their quivering. The beast is up the hill and in line with the path to the battles ahead.

Her eyes harden, crimson infecting and consuming her eyes like a plague. Her voice disfigures into two-tones, "You will res **pect the Fairy!"** Releasing the string, there was a blinding light flashing before her. The power throws her back and digs her feet into trenches.

Watching the arrow sing through the air, the Grimm could easily lurch to the side and avoid it.

But…That would be cowardly. Grimm are superior, Grimm are the dominate species, Grimm are the Alphas and Omegas. To turn away from this challenge at its sovereignty would be pathetic. Grimm respect power, and power demands respect. It will not turn coat from a challenge. Even in death.

Digging its Talon into the earth, the Alpha Griffon roars its final breath into the sky. Choosing to accept its fate with the pride of a king. An energy arrow of ash and crimson pierces through its vulnerable neck with ease. Crimson eyes staring down at the tiny figure before it.

Never in all its life, would the Griffon believe that such a small and tiny creature be able to way it low. To die in a glorious battle of one against one. No outside aid for either one of them, the beast has no regrets. It is a Grimm; death comes for them all eventually. They can not live forever. Either the hands of another Grimm or a mortal, they will fall.

But against a mortal with such savagery. Stabbing at its most vulnerable spots and not shying away from its size. The tenacity of a Grimm. Yes, it has no regrets to fall before her. A fitting battle for one as ancient as it.

The head of the Griffon rolls upon the floor, eyeing her from a distance while fading away into nothingness. A conclusion coming to mind…It's like she's…

Then nothing, it ceases to exist for nevermore.

Collapsing onto her knees, Ashe drops her bow upon the ground beside her. Her body frail and weak. She finds it difficult to breath with her vision swimming. Her lips twitch slightly, sinking down onto her bottom. She did it. The beast faded into particles, she confirmed it.

Ashe won.

She survived. Clawing onto the ground, she inhales a deep and tantalizing breath. Ashe does not know why, nor has anyone been able to figure it out. But with every hard-fought battle to the death. With every victory that she claws and struggles for. She can't help but follow her instincts. Throwing back her head and clenching her eyes…

Ashe howls into the sky.

A high-pitched howl to signal her victory. Her triumph. Her survival. Her territory.

Her eyes become fogged and clouded, swaying upon her knees, Ashe collapses and passes out upon the dirt and grass. If she had paid more attention, Ashe would have noticed something more. Her arrow pierced through the Grimm's neck.

That doesn't mean it stopped in tangent.

The arrow soared up the hill in a break-neck speed. Following along the trail, the tail of a Deathstalker is poised to strike once more. Only for the arrow to pierce through the bone below the stinger and slicing it off. A red-headed warrioress is only slightly shocked before hardening herself at the chance and flings an orange haired, mallet wielding maniac into the air.

With most of the aura consumed and leaking out-of-control, the now small arrow sails over the chasm. On the other end of the destroyed bridge, a white-haired beauty is momentarily startled as the sparkling arrow sings through beside her.

The Nevermore was attempting to fly away after being grounded for a moment. With the last remaining power, the arrow explodes into the Grimm's chest. Slamming it back down into the wall of the cliff. A glacier of ice traps the beast before a red-cloaked warrioress delivers the final blow.

A calm settled through the area. All battles finally ending. A breeze passes over Ashe, her body motionless and forgotten.

Within a few minutes a soft crunch of heels could be heard rapidly approaching. They suddenly pause for only a second or two before continuing their approach. A shadow looms over Ashe, the unconscious faunus.

The figure crashes upon her knees beside her, a top hat plops upon the ground beside her. Two slender and pale hands reach out toward Ashe and gently lift her up, flipping her right-side up. The slender figure rests Ashe upon her lap.

The figure looks over her wounds. A cut on the cheek is leaking a fair amount of blood now. Along with many scraps upon the arms and bruises forming here and there.

With a hitch of breath, the girl stiffens at the sight of Ashe's head. The shaking figures reach out and caress the exposed mouse ears. The fur was soft and cool to the touch.

Another set of footprints signal the arrival of a third figure. In a panic, the girl grabs the top hat and smashes it back onto Ashe's head. Safely hiding the mouse ears once more out of sight.

"Oh~ You found her. You could have called out to us, ya know."

"Well, excuse me. I found it more critical to check over her wounds for anything life-threatening. Besides, you all were right behind me. Doesn't take a genius to figure out everyone would find me anyhow, Yang."

The golden fighter shrugs her shoulders with a wave over her shoulder, "Yea, yea, don't get your knickers in a bunch."

The girl sputters out a squawk toward Yang, "What did you say?!"

Yang ignores her while turning back toward the ruins they battled in. Her arm waves frantically above her head as the other cups her mouth for a shout.

"Hey~ Ashe is over here, guys! Weiss found her!"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Comment and review what you enjoyed or didn't enjoy! See you all next chapter.**

 **Darth**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Weiss watched the Nevermore be decapitated by a large scythe. A flutter of rose petals showering down the cliff side. The corpse of the Grimm crashing down and fading into particles in its descent. It was a hard-fought battle. They were forced to band together to even have a chance at killing that machine of death. Turning on heel, Weiss finds the other half of the motley crew gazing up at them.

It would appear the Deathstalker was vanquished as well.

That only leaves one more then.

Weiss storms across the shattered bridge in a rush. With a rapid swirl, she swisses her rapier behind her before extending her arm with two fingers out. A road of white and bright glyphs connects the broken bridge to land once more.

She bounds over and hops from one glyph to another with elegance and practiced ease. Her heeled boots clack against the stone before she continues a sprint down the hill.

Weiss rushes pass the group of acquaintances catching their breath. Nora was throwing a nursing fit over Ren. Pyrrha calls out her name in confusion, but it falls on deaf ears.

Why is no one following her? Everyone saw the massive Grimm at the base. Right?

How could they not? It was an abnormally large Grimm. It even let out that terrifying screech. She knows for a fact that everyone turned to the source. Because even the Grimm stopped to stare.

It nagged at her through out the fight. A third Grimm entered the fray, and they were barely holding their own against the two that engaged them. There was no way they would survive a third. Then Weiss saw the tiny figure standing her ground. From her long distance, it just a spec, but the color scheme was obvious.

Ashe blocked its path. Then the two charged one another before Weiss focused back into her own battle.

Finally arriving at the base, Weiss startles slightly. Her eyes widen and survey the surrounding area. The land was upheaved, that's the only way she could put it. A massive crater in the center with rocks occasionally breaking off and falling into its depths.

One spot was charred with embers flickering within the grass and dirt. Remains of Burn dust. Weiss knows them anywhere from her personal experience and profession. After all, she goes through dust like its candy.

What she notices most though, or rather lack of, is Ashe. Weiss can't see her anywhere. She frowns and quickly looks about the zone before remembering the starlit arrow. Turning to the trench, Weiss follows the path toward the source. No Grimm would ever be capable of pulling off a feat like that. Which can only mean it came from Ashe.

A lone and discarded top hat lays upon the ground forgotten. Something tells her to pick it up, so she does. Stopping for just a moment before continuing her trace. There on the ground, a small body lays still and unmoving.

Dropping down before the small and fragile teen, Weiss sets the top hat beside her and glances over Ashe's prone body. She notices many cuts upon her arms, leaving trails of red that taint onto the dirt and grass. There were even bruises that littered the paling body. The most noticeable was the cut along her cheek. It looked to have ripped open from what it once was.

Weiss has no idea where to begin or even what to do. She lacks knowledge in the first aid department. That simply won't do. Learning and reading up on first aid will be one of the first things to be handled in self-study.

It stings at her pride, not knowing what to do and having a lack of knowledge.

Reaching out to brush Ashe's sweaty bangs to the side, Weiss's hand jerks to a sudden stop. How did she not notice in the beginning? Was she that preoccupied with checking for wounds? Of course, the wounds took priority.

Weiss's fingertips gently and curiously stroke at the soft and cool fur. Never in her life, would Weiss thought she would be able to touch the ears of a Faunus. She as a Schnee, and they are hated around the world by Faunus. Her curiosity took a hold of her. When would she ever get another chance like this?

She quickly lost herself at the touch. Playing and examining the texture of such extra appendages. The sound of an encroaching figure startles Weiss into action. With Ashe resting upon her lap, the top hat is once more snuggly smothered onto her head. Hiding away her mouse ears from prying eyes.

Not a moment later and the curvy figure was already shadowing over her. "Oh~ You found her. You could have called out to us, ya know." Yang peered over her shoulder curiously.

Weiss frowns slightly, "Well, excuse me. I found it more critical to check over her wounds for anything life-threatening. Besides, you all were right behind me. Doesn't take a genius to figure out everyone would find me anyhow, Yang." While she was annoyed at having her curiosity interrupted, the question was not unbiased. She should have called out to them when she found Ashe.

If it were a mission on a team, that would have been unprofessional.

"Yea, yea, don't get your knickers in a bunch."

A red and angry hue sputtered onto Weiss's nose, "What did you say?!" The nerve of this girl. Already she can tell, that they are going to bump heads relentlessly.

Weiss ignores Yang calling out to their companions in favor of staring down at Ashe once more. Studying her facial features more closely. She notices that Ashe doesn't have any make-up. Which is strange considering almost everyone wears some form of it. After all, it really helped to sell yourself as a huntsman or huntress. Not only did you need skills and intellect, you had to win the public opinion.

 _"Stardust…Can I make a wish?"_

With a huff through her nose, the red hue darkens if only for a moment. No one has called her Stardust since her Grandparents. While she is used to people calling her affectionate and flirtatious names, it was the way Ashe said it.

How it softly left her lips, the way those honey orbs stared into hers, but peering through them. It was like she spoke without any thought. Only saying what she instinctively felt.

It has never been difficult for Weiss to know if someone was lying or being over the top with her. Over time, you learn how to perceive such things. No one has spoken to her like that since her grandmother. 'I have to admit…She is kind of cute.' Weiss stiffens at her stray thought. Where did that come from?

"No~ Mousey! Will she be alright?" Weiss breaks out of her inner thoughts at the sound of Nora's bolstering voice. When did she get on the other side of her? Nora perks up, nearly into Weiss's face. "Give it to me straight, doc! Whose legs do I have to break?!"

Weiss raises a hand and pushes Nora back, "Have you ever heard of personal space? I highly recommend you respect mine." Her brow twitches at a backhanded comment about being a prude. "Regrettably, I do not know much in the field of first aid. I will ratify that, but for now, I am not sure. She seems to be alright though."

"Let me see her." Nora grumbles at being forced to move aside. Jaune kneels and motions his hands for Weiss to hand Ashe over. All he gets in return is a cold stare and Ashe being further tugged away.

"How do I know you won't do something…perverse."

Jaune sputters a shade of red, "Wh-what?! I would never do such a thing!"

Yang stands behind Weiss with a cocked hip, "I dunno Loverboy, you seem to be quite persistent with Snow Angel here." Weiss glares over her shoulder with a scowl. Will people stop calling her that already? She has heard it so much in peoples advances that she loathes it.

The red never leaves Jaune's cheeks, "Look, I'm not having this argument. Just hand her over, I have tons of sisters, and one of them is an adventurous girl. Always getting hurt and into trouble. I learned a thing or two."

With a shadow of doubt, Weiss reluctantly shifts Ashe for Jaune to inspect. Glancing her over quickly, he looks toward Weiss. "Do me a favor. If I remember right, she has a handkerchief that she keeps in her back pocket. Can you grab it for me?" Without an affirmation, Weiss searches for the handkerchief before handing it over.

"Thanks, anyone have some water?" He sighs at the lack of answer, "That's what I thought." Cleaning around the cuts, Jaune makes sure to remove as much grime as possible. To at least hope to prevent infection. Reaching forward her cheek, his other hand makes to remove her top hat for ease of action.

A vice and cold hand wraps around his wrist. Squeezing it firmly and locking it in place. Preventing him from removing the top hat. Looking up, he finds Weiss staring at him coldly. "Uh, Weiss?" Another rough squeeze causes him to wince slightly. For such a lithe girl, she has a firm grasp. Without a sound, Weiss moves his hand away from the top hat before releasing his wrist.

So, the hat stays, fine. She didn't have to go and almost pop his hand off from that grip. Weiss could have just told him instead of going violent on him.

"Wow…he is actually good for something~"

"I heard that!" He stares toward Nora who looks away innocently while whistling a merry tune. "Let's sit her up, and I'll carry her on my back. We need to get going before something else comes out."

Frowning to herself, Weiss assists Jaune in placing Ashe upon his back. Draping her arms over his shoulders for a piggyback ride. For some reason, Weiss found herself standing nearby to keep an eye on the top hat. Making sure it doesn't accidently fall.

Pyrrha approached from the side with a concerned expression, "Jaune, are you okay with carrying her? I do not mind switching if you need to rest."

Jaune waves her off while jostling Ashe, "Nah, I'll be fine. She is light. Reminds me of my baby sister."

Pyrrha could not push the matter further. Blake approached them with a concerned expression. Though, her eyes were surveying the surrounding area, "Has…Has anyone seen Ruby? I can't seem to find her…"

Before Blake could spiral further into a frantic search, Yang heavily sighs to catch her attention. All eyes turn to the golden warrior who ruffles the back of her head. With a grumble, Yang thrusts her thumb over her shoulder.

All eyes peer over her shoulders. Except Nora, said girl was hoping up and down like a jumping bean. While she barked out a laugh, the rest of the grouped either sighed or perked a brow in curiosity. It wasn't every day you saw a red-hooded girl on her hands and knees wagging her bottom like an excited puppy.

While coo'ing at a weapon on the ground.

Her eyes light up like stars before looking back toward Yang. "Yang! Come look! Isn't this weapon cool?!"

Weiss turns toward Yang with a sour expression, pointing down at the weapon lover. "Is something wrong with her? Do I have to send her to a specialist? Because if this is what I have to deal with as a partner, I am going to snap and end up killing her."

Yang stares angrily toward Weiss. Those light blue eyes don't shy away and return that angry expression without a flinch. Yang suddenly punches toward Jaune's shoulder, smacking him and venting out her frustrations.

Jaune steps away while rolling his shoulder, being mindful of Ashe. "Ow! Watch it! I have a patient here! Don't take out your frustrations on me."

Yang grumbles under her breath, "She's just a weapon nerd. A huge one." Approaching Ruby, Yang leans over her shoulder in curiosity, "What'cha got there, Sis?"

Ruby perked up like a caffeinated chipmunk, "It's her weapon! Except they are not daggers anymore! I mean, they were made for stabby-stab-stab, but now its this!" Ruby holds up the thief sword for Yang to see. "A double-bladed sword of awesomeness! I mean, totally not as awesome as Crescent Rose mind you, but at least top thirty!"

A hand quickly covers her mouth before Ruby could rant even further. Though that didn't stop her from trying to talk. "Ruby…Sis…You know I love you, but you gotta turn it down a notch for me, ya?" She's embarrassing her in front of their new friends. Plus, Ruby isn't exactly setting a good picture for herself either.

With a lick of the palm, Ruby forces Yang to remove her hand in disgust. "Aw, c'mon sis! You never let me have any fun!" Okay, so maybe she's a bit of a weapon freak, but she can't help it. She just loves to tinker!

Yang huffs and walks away with her hands behind her head. "Fine, if that's how you feel. I was going to let you carry her weapons, but I guess someone else can do it. She even has a bow discarded over there too." Yang suddenly has to cover her ears at the high-pitched cry of glee.

"She has another weapon?!"

And like that, Ruby is gone in a blur of rose petals.

Yang sighs while rubbing onto the bridge of her nose. She can sense Weiss approaching her from behind. There's no need for her to even glance in that direction.

Weiss has a neutral expression while staring at Yang. "I'll do it. I swear."

"Shut up, she's just excited!" With an angry whirl, Yang walks away and back up the cliffs. Smashing her fist into a wall of stone out of anger.

Weiss perks a brow, "She has anger issues."

"Like you're one to talk."

Weiss snaps toward Jaune who was beside her with a bored expression. With a grit of her pearly whites, Weiss reigns in her temper. Calming and soothing herself, she will not degrade herself and lower down to Yang's level. She is above punching Jaune in the shoulder.

Weiss kicks him in the shin.

He whines out in pain, "Why don't I learn?!" Jaune hobbles off with Ashe upon his back. Making his way to safety in the presence of Pyrrha. She gives him a soft smile with an arm around to help him. Technically it is around Ashe, but she's not counting the minor details. Ren and Nora jumped them in a small group chat on their way up the cliff.

Watching the group for a distance, Weiss nibbles onto her inner cheek. 'Ashe is a faunus…I was saved by a faunus. Even complimented by a faunus. Why would she do that? I am a Schnee.' It doesn't make sense no matter how many times she answers her own questions. There's no logical explanation. Her lips scowl down, she hates when something doesn't make logical sense.

Her eyes flicker to notice a set of amber staring directly at her. Weiss's brow perks in curiosity with a flip of her side tail. "Something the matter, Blake?" Why is she staring at her like that? She thought Blake left with the rest of the group.

Weiss does not faulter at the stare. She embraces it, her pride won't allow anything else. Blake questions her in a suspicious voice, "How did you know where to find her?"

Rolling her eyes, "Well, in case no one else noticed, a big arrow shot through the ruins. I can most certainly say, it was not from any of us fighting in the temple ruins." Weiss shifts her weight upon one leg, lecturing Blake haughtily. "And I highly doubt that a Grimm has such an ability or skill. Logically, that leaves Ashe to be the only possible one to use such an attack. Follow the trench to the source and I figured I'd find Ashe, or whoever the hell fired that thing. By the way, I was right."

Blake stares for a moment longer in thought, "I am…glad you were. At least she is safe now, and back in our company." Turning away, she rubs onto her arm in discomfort. "I did not feel right about how we abandoned her back at the shrine." They all ran. Fled to hopefully find safety and lose their adversaries. That's all she does, isn't it? Run away.

"Hmph, we agree there. I did not feel right about it either." With a startled expression, Blake turns toward Weiss. Who clicks her tongue in annoyance, "Don't give me that look. I know perfectly well that I was the one who brought up the plan. We were in a bad situation. So, I made the most logical course of action. I mean, we all hardly know each other. We only met yesterday. How much do we all truly trust one another to have each other's back?"

Approaching Blake, Weiss stands before her with a scowl, "I can tell you, that when we fought together, it was horrible. We barely managed to pull that win off, and it was not with the most tact either." Looking around the area at the destruction, Weiss's lips thin, "If I am right, only Pyrrha noticed, but look around us."

With a confused expression, Blake looks around. "What…am I looking for?"

Weiss demanded an answer from Blake, "You saw the Grimm, right?"

"Yes."

With a click of her tongue, Weiss turns away and toward the cliffs. "It took four of us, to take down one Grimm. Barely, mind you. Yet, Ashe killed hers by herself. One that was even bigger than ours." Glancing over her shoulder, Weiss stares at Blake who begins to comprehend it all. "Just how strong is she. I hate it. That someone else other than Pyrrha is stronger than me. Ridiculous. Absurd. Ever since I got here, it has been one thing after another. Not anymore. I will not be left behind. I will be the greatest huntress on Remnant. That is a promise."

Weiss doesn't look back; she knows Blake is following her to the group. Eventually they part ways. Blake returning to Yang's side, while she finds Jaune. Once Ruby appears, they all crowd around and chat about their battles and exam. Though Weiss hangs around Ashe and hardly says a word.

The rest of the journey was made in peace.

Pain, so much pain. There was not an inch of her that wasn't burning and being pressed down by an unseen force. Even opening her eyes was a difficult challenge. One that she couldn't overcome. She only succeeded in a soft whimper. Her throat was so dry and hoarse. Was she even breathing?

"Take it easy. Relax and compose yourself and try again. You're in a safe space."

Safe…She's safe. Sinking into the bed, Ashe allows herself a moment of respite. After a moment of collecting herself, Ashe forces everything into opening her eyes. That proved to be a huge mistake. Her eyes are immediately burned from the bright light. Squeezing them shut once more, Ashe whimpers out.

"Yea, that's what you get. I told you, take it easy. I can already tell; you're going to be one of _those_ patients."

Ashe scowls, at least inwardly. She could hardly move her cheek muscles either. Just what the hell is wrong with her body? And who the hell is talking to her? She's not growing fond of this person. At least Ashe knows she can open her eyes. Letting them soothe the spots of light away, she tries again once more and succeeds.

Once she adjusts to the lights, Ashe finds herself staring at a ceiling of white tiles and a bright light. So, she's most likely inside a nursing room then. If not a hospital…She's never been in a hospital bed before now that she thinks about it. The warm fingers checking her pulse are a wonderful source of heat before they are gone.

Put them back. "Where…?" Was that the sound of her voice? Its like she was gargling rocks and dirt.

"Infirmary. You have one severe case of Aura Exhaustion. The hell did you do out there?" Ashe scowls at the clipped tone.

She could sense the person beside the bed, so Ashe forces her head to tilt. There, she finds a woman with sharp brown eyes. Her expression seemed like she was done for the day and annoyed. A dark blue undershirt that reached toward her neck professionally and a white lab coat. The bangs of her hair slanted toward the left side of her face and styled into a messy bun onto the back. She had a strange hair color; it was a light orange that faded into light pink…Like a peach.

"Who?"

With practiced ease, the woman pours a cup of water from the nearby pitcher. "Professor Peach, teacher at Beacon Academy and Forensics specialist." Ashe didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed at her. Peach had a grumpy expression, but she gently lifted Ashe a bit to help her drink. Is she nice or mean? You can't be both. "Severe Aura Exhaustion, before you ask."

The cool liquid does wonders for her parched thirst. At least her lips and tongue aren't so dried anymore. "The others?"

Laying her back down, Professor Peach stands with a hand in a pocket, "Safe, if that's what you mean. Last I heard, they went to grab a bite to eat. There's still a bit of time before the closing ceremony after all. You can ask the pompous one when she gets back." Ashe perks a brow, not even bothering to comment on that.

A soft knock on the door forces a sigh from Professor Peach. Instead of answering the door, she barks for the visitor to enter. With the opening of the door, Weiss peeks inside with a brown paper sack. "Excuse my intrusion. Is she awake?"

Professor Peach jerks her thumb over the shoulder, "Your intrusion is not excused, but whatever. Ask sleeping beauty yourself."

Weiss scowls inwardly, isn't she just all sunshine and rainbows. Not bothering Peach a second glance, Weiss turns toward the bed to find Ashe staring in her direction with half-lidded eyes. Approaching the bed, she gives her a once over. "You look horrible."

Ashe grunts in annoyance. "Nn."

Taking a seat, Weiss places the bag upon the bed between them. "I brought something to eat. Professor Peach told me these are good for exhaustion." Said professor just sits at her desk with a cup of coffee. "A banana, some boiled eggs, and a few almonds."

They both stare at the goods awkwardly. Weiss waiting for Ashe to take her first pick, but she doesn't move. "Its…difficult to move right now."

"Oh…" Weiss really should have expected that.

"Brat, you're going to have to feed it to her." Weiss turns toward Peach with a slight red hue. "I suggest start with the banana. Slice it up into pieces and hand them off." Professor Peach chugs onto her coffee, mumbling about students not having common sense now days.

Ashe's nose twitches slightly, "You don't need to do this, you know." Why is Weiss going out of her way for her? There's absolutely no reason for her to be here. There's nothing to gain and they don't even really know each other.

Weiss growls and grabs onto the banana in embarrassment before following Peach's advice. "You're right. I don't need to do this, but I am. So, don't question it, and just show some gratitude. Here." Without warning, Weiss jabs a slice of banana into Ashe's mouth. Startling the girl and nearly making her choke.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Ashe wheezed out her answer in bewilderment. Seriously, she's so weak right now, that could have killed her.

Both Weiss and Ashe turn toward a sputter of laughter. They find Professor Peach hiding her face from view with shaking shoulders.

Weiss's cheeks light up in embarrassment. "Well, excuse me! I've never done this before." It's true, she's never had to do the whole…Nice…thing before.

"Just…take it slow…for my health…What's left of it anyways." Taking a deep breath, Weiss slows it down and gently slides in another slice. At least Ashe didn't choke this time. Eventually silence fills the room, allowing Ashe to nibble in peace.

But Weiss's curiosity can only hold for so long. "Exactly, what happened to you?" She is intrigued about the story. All she knows is that they left Ashe behind, she appeared with a massive Grimm, and then passed out in the ground with no Grimm in sight. Sounds like quite the tale.

"Yes, I am quite interested in that as well." Professor Peach wheels over in her chair with another mug of coffee.

With some strength returning, Ashe weakly reaches for a glass of water. Instead, Weiss helps her take an awkward sip. "Thanks." Leaning back and making herself cozy, "Do you remember when I helped Ruby?"

"Of course, I had that completely under control. There was no need for you to jump in." Weiss frowns while crossing a leg, "Ruby is my partner after all. Though it pains me to say."

Ashe grins, "But I did…Show some gratitude." She could feel the annoyance radiating from Weiss. Apparently, the girl does not like having her words thrown back at her. Dully noted.

"Quit flirting and get on with it." Demanded Peach in impatience.

Weiss sputters while Ashe just nods, "After I was thrown into the forest, I just laid there for a moment. Letting something work its way out of my body…"

Back in the forest…

Ashe laid within the soft and cool grass. Though the stinger smacked her away, it wasn't that stronger. Maybe it was, but she's not quite sure. The toxin is still being absorbed in her body. She giggles softly to herself before rolling around a bit. After all, her body adapts to scorpion poison into a painkiller. It may have hurt.

Suddenly sitting up, Ashe looks around the clearing with a hand upon her hat. She can sense something, but it doesn't appear to be hostile. With a twitch of her nose, Ashe quickly stands with a swagger. Damn, venom.

Her world slowly began to stop spinning. With a shake of her head and chime of the bell, Ashe finds she's not alone. On the other end of the clearing is a colossal Grimm. An Alpha Griffon by the looks of it. Strangely enough, it seems to be quite passive. It was just…staring down at her.

It then tilts the head ever so slightly. Like it was sizing her up curiously. Ashe felt strange, like there was something poking within her mind. It began to dull for a moment. Holding onto the side of her head, the beast shifts back and huffs out a disappointed breath. It then turns and begins to walk away. Like she's not worth the effort.

Ashe grits her teeth at the gesture. A sudden anger raging within her head. That bastard dares ignore her? What? Did it find her to be a waste of effort? That because she's small, Ashe is worthless? It eats at her. If there's one thing she loathes and hates…Its being looked down upon. Everyone she has ever known and met, looked down upon her. Just because she's small.

Her teeth grind in suppressed rage, but they learn. They learn to show her respect. She will not be looked down upon, by anyone. And if they don't respect her…

Then they will learn to fear her.

Her chest puffs before howling out in rage. The beast jerks to a halt and turns in her direction in interest. A flicker of crimson whisks through her eyes. Its like her body has been hijacked by something. "Running away from me?! You're nothing but a side order of chicken nuggets from McBitch!" A sudden fog lifts from her mind. Ashe staggers slightly with confusion.

What just happened?

A furious shriek rattles through the forest. That pissed off the Grimm something fierce. Did it just understand her? How does it understand human speech? That train of thought derails into a train wreck, because the ground rumbles into a quake.

Fight or flight kicks in, and Ashe chooses flight. Racing away in a panic, the Grimm advances through the clearing, thoroughly provoked.

What the hell was she thinking? Why or how did she lose control like that? The venom, it must be the venom. That's what she's blaming, and Ashe is sticking to it. If anyone says its her snarky personality, she'll fight them. Pride be damned.

Back in the infirmary.

Both Weiss and Professor Peach are staring toward her in bewilderment. It was Professor Peach that broke the silence, "Repeat what you said to it."

Ashe sinks into the bed and looks away. "I rather not."

Weiss palms her face, holding in a groan, because that would not be very lady-like. "That has to be, one of the most…stupid…brainless, foolish, dim-witted—"

Each word forces Ashe to sink away. Weiss is really laying it on thick. She's even adding words that Ashe has never heard of before. "vacuous!" She's going to have to look that one up later. "I may have dodged the bullet by not being paired up with you."

"Nn…"

Peach cuts in from the side, "I have to agree with the haughty girl." Weiss sputters in anger. "That was incredibly foolish and reckless. Not only did you endanger yourself, but you put the lives of others at risk. If you want to be stupid, do it on your own and don't put others at risk." Standing up, Professor Peach kicks her chair back to her desk. "Ms. Schnee go on ahead. I am sure the others are going to get antsy and be banging on my door soon."

Weiss glares at Professor Peach, she's kicking her out for some reason. But her expression is sharp, leaving no room for arguments. Turning back to Ashe, she finds her with a mouthful of boiled egg. "When the ceremony is over, we need to have a talk. In private."

"Mm?" Without elaborating, Weiss makes her way out of the room. Only sparing another glance toward Ashe. Wonder what she wants to talk about. Strange that she wants it in private as well.

"As for you." Turning toward Peach, Ashe gobbles the boiled egg. "Once you are finished eating, you are free to go." Ashe nods. "You will be extremely weak and sore for a few days. It's going to take a while for your aura to kickstart and resume its normal functions."

Peach finds Ashe staring at her with a blank expression. Tossing an almond into her mouth with a crunch. Perhaps she should simplify it, "Think of it like this. Your aura is a flame. The more you use it, the smaller it gets. Your body has a natural fail-safe to prevent it from going out. You obliterated that fail-safe and took more than it could give. Now its barely an ember and trying to re-ignite."

Oh, well that makes more sense. Ashe crumples the remains into a ball of trash. Peach approaches and helps clean it up in annoyance. "Look, I know you are young, and you might not listen. But you need to exercise more caution, because out in the field, it won't be just your ass on the line. Stunts like that will only cause problems for your teammates and civilians. Maybe even get them killed. All I'm saying, keep that pride in check." Peach walks away with a huff, "Good talk…"

Ashe looks down at the bag of almonds. Its not like she doesn't already know that. There have been plenty of instances where she lets her pride get in the way. She already lost someone she cared deeply about because of it. Ashe won't let it happen again. She has been doing better, and she's proud of that.

"Oh, by the way." Looking back up toward her, Ashe finds Peach pointing toward the locker at the entrance. "All your equipment is in there. Don't forget to collect it before you go, and just so you know. I have a strict confidentially code, so don't worry about anything."

Ashe tilts her head curiously with a twitch of the nose. Only for Peach to roll her eyes and point to the top of her own head. What is she talking about? Why is she pointing at her own head? There's where Ashe has her mo—She quickly reaches up to feel her top hat securely in place. "You saw?"

"Obviously. I would be a terrible doctor if I couldn't remove a hat from my patients. I won't tell anyone, so its safe with me." A hand motions to shut Ashe up before she could prod further. "Once I noticed them, I kicked everyone out of the room. No one else saw them, so don't worry. Now get going. I'm tired of lookin' at you."

Ashe watches Peach return to her desk. She has extremely mixed feelings about this new knowledge. While Peach doesn't seem prejudice toward Faunus, that's still someone who knows. If possible, she would rather go the whole school terms without anyone finding out. It would just give her peace of mind with no one knowing.

After all, its not uncommon for Faunus to keep their animalistic traits hidden to pass off as human. Though, there have been many instances of them being blackmailed when someone finds out. Because the faunus is just that afraid of being found out and obstructed. Ashe doesn't know Professor Peach, they just met, but she at least seems to be a decent person.

"Get out."

…Maybe?

With a grunt of exertion, Ashe sits on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, she motions to stand on her feet. Only to collapse onto the nightstand next to the infirmary bed. Holy hell does her body hurt and feel so weak. She's struggling just to keep herself standing.

"Yea, you're going to be walking around like a newborn fawn for a while. Have at it."

She intended for a growl to reverberate through her throat. Instead, it was only a whimper. Struggling to her feet, Ashe finds it easier to stand now that she knows what to expect. Peach was correct, her legs were shaking like leaves in the wind.

Ever so slowly, Ashe approaches the locker and collects all her belongings. Opening the infirmary door, Ashe is only half-way out when she's called back. "Final note, if you are not there during the closing ceremony when they call your name…You are automatically rejected from joining Beacon." Ashe's eyes widen in surprise. Peach waves her off lazily with a backhand. A golden band on her ring finger. "I'd hurry if I were you. You have a few more minutes."

Without thinking, Ashe rushes out the door. Rather, she's moving at a snail's pace, but she's trying. She must make it in time. Her hand braces against the wall and struggles to keep her walking. Trailing along the wall, she comes to an intersection in the hallway. Looking up for a sign, she finds nothing. Even along the walls, there's no signs.

Clenching onto her chest, Ashe wheezes out breath. Stupid, so stupid. Why didn't she ask for directions before leaving? She panicked and quickly ran out without a thought. That's a mistake only amateurs make. Why can't she do anything right?

She's running out of time. Ashe's body is weak, and she doesn't know where she is, or where to go. It's a gamble. With a grunt, Ashe makes the easiest choice for her body. She rounds around the corner of the wall she's bracing against. Her bell jingles quietly, but she never noticed the person around the corner in her panic.

Its like her body collided with a brick wall. A soft and warm brick wall. The person barely makes a sound when Ashe collapses against the wall. Just how weak is she right now? Its frustrating. Everything is just so frustrating. For once, just let things go normally and without complications. One thing after another is battering her down.

But she won't give up. Not when she's so close. Her gloved hand claws upon the wall and struggles to pull herself up. Grunting out, Ashe finds a hand extended toward her.

"Excuse me, but are you alright? I didn't see you there, sorry."

Ashe's top hat shadows her eyes with a frown, "Does it matter? I'm going to miss the enrollment ceremony, because I don't even know where it is."

"Oh…well…Um…Would you like for me to show you the way? I'm a returning student and I know where it is. It's held in the same place every year."

Tilting her head up slowly, she finds a tall girl standing before her. Ashe couldn't help but stare and plead with her eyes. "Do you mean it? I have nothing to offer you."

Said girl shakes her head with a smile. Long and straight brown hair swaying about. "That's alright don't worry about it. I'm a returning student and I would be more than happy to help a first year." She then puts Ashe's arm around her dark maroon blazer. Ashe wonders if that's the school's uniform. She also had long stockings that disappeared up into the red plaid skirt. "Upsy-daisy. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Mm." This is the choice she has left. Either this person helps her or sabotages her. That is the chance she must take. With a hobble, Ashe puts her weight on the taller figure. Forcing her legs to strain and overwork even more. It wouldn't be the first time someone sabotaged her for their own gain. Her lips thin into a line, but her instincts tell her she can trust this person. Why? She glances from the corner of her eyes.

Two bunny ears adorned her escorts head.

She was a faunus just like her. Even if she doesn't know Ashe is a faunus as well. Nor does she seem like the type that has even been part of the White Fang. Then again, looks can be deceiving, but she will choose to believe. For now.

"What happened, if you don't mind me askin'?" Ashe perks at the sound of her voice, she has a slight accent. The girl pulled Ashe along, taking her in the opposite direction. Apparently, she chose the wrong path.

Go figure.

"Aura Exhaustion."

"Ah, I had that once. It's not a very good feelin' now isn't it? Once the ceremony is over, you should get some sleep. There's nothing to do besides rest."

An awkward silence wedges between them before Ashe breaks it, "Sorry…for troubling you."

"Ey' now. I told you, it's not a problem. I am more than happy to help. I was once like you. I got lost before the ceremony before someone found me." She smiles softly toward Ashe, "She helped me find my way back to the auditorium. How could I possibly ignore someone that needs help when I was once like them?"

Approaching a set of double doors, a loud noise permits through the air. "I'll pay you back. I promise." Ashe does not leave her debts unpaid. That was not their way of life. If you owed someone, you paid them back. Failure to do so, was a grave insult.

The older girl comes to a sudden stop, one of her bunny ears lopping to the side at the sudden noise. It must be even louder for her. "Don't worry about it, but I can tell by that look on your face, that you won't let it go. So, I'll tell you what. Let me take a picture of you later, and we'll call it even. Deal?"

A picture? That's it? She'd be a fool to reject it. "Deal."

"Good, because this is as far as I'll go. It's just through those doors right there." A smile strains upon her soft features, her ears spazzing as the noise grows louder. "Sorry, but I really have to go."

"I understand, thank you."

With a nod, the older student power walks away from the thundering sound. She had quite a warm personality and was nice. Ashe wouldn't mind speaking to her again. Getting to know other faunus is always nice. Even if she's not confident to show her own appendages.

Hobbling to the door, Ashe graces herself against them before opening. The noise only booms against her weary head. It throbs from being so sensitive. With a grit of teeth, Ashe weathers through the storm and enters the auditorium. The students were jammed pack like a can of sardines. Searching around the crowded room, she looks for anyone she may recognize.

That's not very many people mind you.

There, she finds one person that stands out like a beacon. It helped she was so tall. With slow and cautious steps, Ashes follows along the wall toward her direction. Though she was further toward the center with the rest of the group. Pyrrha was smiling with her red hair on display. Every now and then, she would glance around the room. Looking for something.

Ashe braces herself against the wall. Being in the very back, there was no one around her. Thankfully, she was able to wedge herself between the wall and a pillar. This allowed her to rest and recover. A soft smile makes it on her lips. It looks like the rest of her acquaintances made it as well. Ashe recognizes everyone from the forest crowded around Pyrrha.

None of them got hurt, that's a load off her chest. Ashe was worried she'd disappoint her and let one of them get injured, but she succeeded. Would she be proud? Ashe hopes so.

It would appear the ceremony has yet to start. That's good, because she can barely stand, and she will need to respond when her name is called after all…If it is called. All she wants to do is sleep, her eyes grow heavy with the passing of time. Before long a familiar voice calls out toward the crowd.

"Now then, time for team placements."

Ashe's eyes flutter open from exhaustion. Finally, the crowd grows silent and lets peace reign through the auditorium. The noise was deafening. She can hardly make out a word Ozpin is saying. At some point, he begins to call off the pairs of two, and combining them into teams of four. Ashe leans back and rests for a moment. He's just grouping everyone that paired with another set.

Paired…everyone…Except her.

Sudden panic surges through her body. She doesn't have a partner. Everyone she met already had a partner, so they were ineligible. Ashe's breathing begins to quicken and heave. What does she do? What can she do? Is it possible to still get a partner? Is the exam finished? Did she already fail? Was it mandatory to have a partner?

She doesn't know. Ashe doesn't know.

Holding onto her head, Ashe stares up onto the stage. Ozpin is congratulating another group of students on a job well done. With a frantic search, Ashe looks for anyone that might not be paired, but she can't tell. There are too many students, and no one is searching for someone. Not only that, how can she search? Ashe can barely move her body as is.

A whimper escapes from her lips, her world spins and flips upside down. It's all wrong. Everything's spiraling out of control. She's right here. At the end, and its going up in flames.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by Cardin Winchester."

Wait.

Black bishop…Chess…Her eyes snap open in realization. 'Of course! The relic!' A smile forms onto her lips as she looks down toward her pocket. How could she forget? If she has a relic, she should be fine. Right? That was the main objective after all. Find a relic and bring it back. She did find one after all. If she remembers, Ashe placed it in her front right pocket. With a gloved hand, she quickly shoves it into her pocket and feels around for the piece.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by Jaune Arc. Congratulations, young man."

Where…?

Where is it?!

Why is it empty? Terror thunders through her soul. Ashe empties out her pockets. That only further feeds the horror that has stabbed into her heart. She knows she grabbed one, it was a silver queen. She couldn't have hallucinated it…Right?

Patting herself over and over, Ashe can't find it. Did she lose it? If she did, when? During her fight with the Grimm? Was she that careless? Her hands slowly come to a stop. Her unfocused mind just patting down the same pocket repeatedly out of instinct and crushed hope.

The little spark that she worked so hard for, extinguished. Nibbling onto her bottom lip, her body gives out. It sinks down onto the cold floor. Huddling herself up into the shadowy corner alone. The pain clutched onto her heart in anguish.

All that work. All her struggling and pain.

For nothing.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by Ruby Rose."

The clapping, whistling and thunderous cheers of applaud was dulled out into the background. She doesn't care anymore. Why should she? She has no partner. Even if she had a partner, her relic is gone. A partner is no longer the main issue, it is all moot.

Curling into a ball, Ashe hugs her legs into her chest. Her forehead resting upon her knees. Everyone was so happy. She could hear it in their cheers. The energy that filled the room was abuzz in mirth. Yet it didn't reach her. It rejected her presence. It's not meant for her.

Happiness is not something that's meant for her.

In the end, she failed, didn't she? That's all she is, a failure.

It's so frustrating. Vexing. She worked so hard. Stepped out of her comfort zone and tried to make a change. A silent tear trails down from her clenched eyes. 'I can't do anything right.' It hurts. The taste of defeat is so bitter. It's not fair. But in the end, that's just how it goes.

"If I may be so bold, I have one more announcement."

Ashe doesn't care. Why bother listening? Let him finish his speech so she can go already. Ashe doesn't want to be here anymore. Let her go, leave her to the misery.

Eventually, the crowd of rowdy and joyous new students dulls into silence. Ozpin glances toward the back of the room for only a moment. With a sedate pace, he reaches into his breast pocket. The crowd looks on him in confusion and slight excitement. A soft murmur of confusion sputters out once he pulls out a bright Silver Queen relic.

"This is the Silver Queen relic."

Glynda Goodwitch takes a small shuffle forward in confusion. "Where did you get that relic?" Only Ozpin could hear her voice since she had no microphone to speak through. The only response is mischievous smirk upon his lips with a twinkle in the eye. He then turns back toward the crowd of new students.

"Now, as you all know. The relics are based off the common board game of Chess. Each piece is unique and moves differently from others. They also have a pair. This is the method we used to determine team placements for you all. There are only two exceptions to this rule. The King and the Queen. Obviously, the King has no pair, because it is the one that you are trying to protect." Ozpin raises the Silver Queen as he spins it upon his index finger. "The Queen, however, is the strongest piece, so there can only be one. And now you ask yourself, why does this concern you all? Well, the answer is quite simple. You see, there was an odd number of students this year. Meaning that if every student was to pair and find a relic, one would still be left out. That simply wouldn't do, now would it?"

Ashe slowly raises her head in bafflement. Her chin rests upon her knees. What is he talking about? There was an odd number of students? Why would there be an uneven number of students? They would never use such a method if there was such a flaw in the system. They would always make sure to have an ever number. That's just common sense. So then why would there be an uneven number?

Because of her.

She is the odd one out of the whole.

So, why did he let her come in the first place?

"And so, I placed this special relic. Hidden amongst the others for one person to find." Ozpin smirks as he raises the relic up between his fingers. "And to my delight, it was indeed found." Ozpin smiles warmly and in joy behind his spectacles. A knowing glint flickers through his glasses. "So, I have one more person to introduce and formally enroll into my academy.

Ashe Souris, please come forward."

The crowd looks around in confusion, awkwardly clapping as she remains planted upon the ground. Her eyes widened in shock. What is he talking about? She passed? But how? She failed all the requirements; she doesn't even have the relic on her person. Did they take it from her when she was unconscious? That would make sense now that she thinks about it. But how would anyone know Ashe even acquired a relic? She was alone at that moment and the shrine was destroyed. The Grimm made sure of that.

That's right, Ozpin said they were being monitored the whole time.

The crowd's confusion begins to grow as no one has yet to make an appearance, but her picture is displayed upon the dual monitors. When did they get her picture? How did they get it? Ashe never notices a black aura surrounding her bright silver bell. It raises into the air on its own and shakes in a chime.

A hurried stomp of heels find her within the lonely corner.

"Ashe!"

Pyrrha finds her within the back corner. She had such a bright and beautiful smile upon her face. "I found you! Ozpin's calling for y—" Her voice drops in realization. The once bright features are now dulled with worry. Pyrrha kneels before Ashe with her thumb wiping away the lone tear. "Were you crying…How long have you been back here?"

The silence is enough of an answer for Pyrrha.

The pain stabs at Pyrrha if she was honest. How long has she been back here suffering in silence? She's done it again. Pyrrha forgot about her once more. She hardly even looked for her. Only glancing around when she could. Her pride burned up at the thought. To know that a friend was in need and she didn't even realize it. Pyrrha will make this up to her, she swears it on her honor. "Come, we have to go. Ozpin is waiting for you on stage."

"I don't have the strength to stand anymore."

"Then I will be your strength."

Ashe receives no word or warning. Pyrrha quickly reaches forward and wraps one arm under both knees as the other wraps around her back. Pyrrha easily lifts her up bridal style without a hitch of effort. Ashe's small body is pulled against the warrioress.

Pyrrha looks down for a moment to give a small squeeze. Ashe is so light. So very light. It is like lifting a stuffed animal. She always knew she was small, but this makes her seem even smaller.

With renewed vigor, Pyrrha rampages into the crowd of clustered teens. Ashe's cheeks turn ablaze at the embarrassing scene. Here she was, being carried like a damsel through a crowd of teenagers. Her future classmates. Already, Ashe knows there will be some awkward rumors going around about her.

She is suddenly lowered as Pyrrha hunkers down. Approaching the stage, the crowd was growing thicker and walled them off. What Ashe does notice however, was that Pyrrha's body flexed as if she was about to spring forward. "Get out of my way." Then it happens. Pyrrha rams forward with her shoulder and tackles an unlucky bastard out of her way. The armored male with burnt orange hair is thrown aside and slammed into ground in shock as Pyrrha forces her way through.

Ashe watches with shocked eyes. She's not quite sure how to feel about this. But she could get used to this. Who needs a knight in shining armor when you have a Pyrrha Nikos?

After that display of power, Pyrrha's heel clicks upon the ground with power. The group of newly minted students' part like the seven seas and bestow her a path. No one else wants to be thrown like a ragdoll. Finally reaching the base of the stage, Pyrrha gently sets Ashe down at the top of the stairs. With a soft smile she keeps a firm hand upon Ashe's back to help her stand. "The stage is yours. Do your best."

Ashe looks back toward Pyrrha when she presses her forward. Stumbling into slow and unstable steps forward. Turning back around, Ashe finds Ozpin staring toward her patiently with his hands behind his back. She tries her best and awkwardly shuffles forward with her weak legs, but she can feel them all over her body.

Their gazes and wandering eyes.

They were all staring at her. Dissecting her. Coming to a stop half-way, Ashe hugs her shivering body. The signs of a panic attack roaring to life in her body. Right now, she's weak. Fragile. Barely able to stand.

They must be laughing at her. She can see a few of them pointing in her direction. Ashe's knees begin to buckle with a cold sweat. Her breathing growing hoarse and raspy. So many people. She can't stand crowds. She can't do this. Get her out of her. Ashe's world spirals out of control. The voices are growing louder and louder.

Its suffocating. They are drowning her. Make them stop. She's defenseless. Her legs are weak, she can't run. They give out from under her. Please. Shadows descend upon her, engulfing her world into the void.

Help.

A warm and firm hand presses against her shoulder blades. Preventing her from collapsing onto the stage. The shadows retreat to which they came. Ashe catches her breath in deep and heavy gulps. Glancing over her shoulder, she finds a shade of bright blue staring at her in worry. "Jaune?"

"Sorry, I couldn't really control myself, but you looked like you were calling out for help." His head raises up and looks toward Ozpin with a questioning and awkward glance. "Do you…mind if I accompany her on the stage?"

Ozpin chuckles heartily, "Of course not, young man. I never once said that people couldn't join others upon stage. Especially friends. So long as you do not get in their way, then however many is fine by me." And with that said, it was as if a dam was shattered and the flood gates opened.

Nora thrusted her hand up into the air to be called upon, "Oh~ Me, me, I wanna be on stage with her too~" She rushes onto the stage to stand beside Ashe.

Ren chases after Nora before she could embarrass either one of them. "N-Nora! Come back here."

"I would like to accompany her as well." Pyrrha walks onto the stage with grace and power.

Yang jerks a thumb onto the stage, "Hey, Blake, wanna join them on stage too?"

Blake rolls her eyes, but a tiny smile is upon her lips. "Not really, but why not?" The two then walk behind Pyrrha.

Ruby leaps into the air with a cheer. "Come on Weiss! We can't let them leave us behind! Let's go!" Grabbing her by the wrist, Ruby pulls Weiss along. Protests and all.

Weiss sputters with an embarrassed hue. This is not how she wants the whole student body to see her. "H-hey! Stop pulling so hard! I can walk myself!"

Ashe couldn't help but stare at the small gathering before her. Why are they so eager to rush onto the stage and join her? She doesn't know any of them. Hardly spoken a word to them. Yet here they stand.

Nora was easily the most energetic, Ren is forced to hold her down by the shoulders. Yang stood with her arms crossed over her chest with Blake beside her. Pyrrha took a stance with Jaune, her fingers together with a bright smile. "Hello again~"

Ruby appears with a wild Weiss. Ruby tackles onto Yang and Blake with an arm over their shoulders. Yang turns to give her head a playful ruffle while Blake groans. Weiss on the other hand huffs to the side with a hand placed upon her hip. "I'm only up here because of Ruby." The soft red tint betrays her though.

They are strange.

So very strange. Ashe can't figure out why they are up here. Unable to comprehend it all. It doesn't make sense. Aren't they embarrassed? Are they not afraid of what the other students and professors will think of them? Her nose twitches at the thoughts. It doesn't make any sense, and she doesn't care right now.

A warmth sprouts from her chest. A feeling that she has not felt since so long ago. Not since her death. With the smallest of smiles, Ashe nods her head once. "Mm…Thanks…everyone." Though she can feel everyone staring at her, hear their whispers, and her mind continuously spiraling in dark thoughts. Ashe can persevere.

Ashe's bell chimes loudly while approaching Ozpin with a warm smile on his face. Though she is weak, her legs are stouter. She stands before him with her arms clasped behind her back and stance wide. Standing at ease, if to report. She notices Glynda Goodwitch approaching Ozpin from behind before adjusting her glasses.

"Ashe Souris, you found the Silver Queen. As unique as your relic piece is, so to shall your team be." Turning upward, he looks toward the screen as it changes from her profile picture to her battling against Grimm from the forest. During the footage, she notices the camera changing to a far-off bird's-eye view from when she lost her hat. "You shall be the sole member of your group. From your fight against the Beowolves and Alpha Griffon, you are indeed a strong individual. If anyone else dares to say otherwise, let them do so after watching this footage against said Alpha Griffon."

The crowd is forced into silence as they watch the video upon the dual monitors.

Ashe shuffles into place awkwardly. Tugging onto her hat to hide away from the spotlight. Why is he showing that? There's no point. He didn't do it for anyone else. So why her? Even with the bird's-eye view, it wasn't too difficult to see what transpired. At least no one could make out her faunus ears. Thank the gods her mouse ears are the same color as her hair. It blends in so much easier.

"The role of a queen in chess is twofold. One, it is a stalwart of defense that wards off attacks. Two, it is also a deadly weapon that can turn the tide in one move. So, shall you be as well." As the footage finishes, Ozpin turns his gaze back toward her. "As I said before. Ashe Souris. You found the Silver Queen relic. From this day forward, you shall be known as team Ash Gray. Led by, Ashe Souris. But you are not alone. You shall be apprenticed under Glynda Goodwitch."

Ashe's eyes widen at the revelation and mouth agape. Her breath hitches while Glynda steps closer toward Ozpin from behind. "Ozpin!" He ignores her with a nod to Ashe. Straightening his back, he looks every bit of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"You are now a student of Beacon Academy. Congratulations, young lady."

* * *

 **( A/ N )**

 **Hello~**

 **So completes chapter five! Hopefully this one was equally as enjoyable as the rest! I look forward to any and all feed back. I'll see everyone in the next chapter!**

 **Darth**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"With that being my last announcement, I now advise all newly enrolled students to eat and rest. Classes will begin tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning. That is all." With his last piece said, Ozpin exits toward the back of the stage. He had quite a subtle skip in his steps.

Glynda glared into Ozpin's back. Though her expression was neutral, Glynda's aura betrayed her emotions. The clicks of her heels were loud and curt.

She is not amused.

"Whoop, whoop! We all passed! We are all bone-a-fide badasses!" Nora plops onto the back of Ashe. Nora decides that she will probably never stop smothering her. She herself is short, and now she finds someone smaller than her. For once, she can plop upon someone's back and smother them.

Life is good.

Nora smothers her cheek against Ashe's. Huh, that's strange. Usually she would respond in some fashion, but she's kinda…frozen. Tilting her head toward the side, Nora keeps her warm cheek against the frozen girl's. "Um, guys. I think she's broken."

Blake is the first to respond and approached from the side. A curious shade of amber gaze upon the petite teen. She hums softly before shaking her head, "I think she's in shock. Should we do something about this?"

"Lemme handle this. I've always wanted to do something like this." Jaune approaches Ashe with confidence and a swelled chest. He then cracks his fingers in preparation. "I've always wanted to do this." He then motions a hand before Ashe's nose, middle finger posed to lash out in a flick. This should more than likely do the trick and jolt Ashe out of her funk.

Blake slowly shakes her head in worry, "Jaune…I don't think that's a good idea."

Pyrrha approached from the side in warning, "I agree, I wouldn't do it."

"Do it! Be a man!" Of course, Nora would edge him on with a fist pump.

Jaune looks back toward the group with an easy-going expression, "Relax~, what's the worst that could happen?" Silence reigns between the group in anticipation. Finding his resolve and smugness, Jaune catapults his finger forward. Firmly flicking Ashe on the tip of her nose.

SMACK!

"My face!" Jaune clenched onto his face with a whimper. A slight water in his eyes at the sudden smack. "She punched me!" Sure, it may not have hurt all that much, but it was more of a surprise than anything. It felt like being smacked by a paper wad. The pain is mostly gone already.

Blake shrugs her shoulders while chuckling quietly to herself, "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Oh, Jaune." Pyrrha has an arm wrapped around her waist, struggling to hold in her laughter.

Nora is barking out a fit of giggles while using Ren as a crutch. "That was great! You should see your face~"

Jaune whines while motioning to Ashe, "Is no one going to mention how she punched me?" Jaune blinks away the wateriness. Thank god, Ashe was weak right now. He does not want to find out how much punching power the tiny girl has. "I didn't deserve that!"

"You totally deserved that." Weiss cuts in from the side, checking out her manicured fingernails. Perhaps she should do a quick touch up. Some nail polish scraped off and that won't do for the first day. Weiss deserves some self-pampering.

Ashe blinks away the fog, her mind coming to once more. Looking around, her bell chimes softly. Why do her knuckles hurt? It feels like she punched a wall. Just how fragile is her body right now? Ashe then notices the people crowded around her. Though they are mostly chuckling amongst themselves and teasing at Jaune. There's something she notices that forces a frown.

Ashe had look up toward almost all of them in some way.

Blake was the first to turn in her direction, "You went into shock after Headmaster Ozpin enrolled you."

Ashe suddenly finds herself being smothered into Nora's chest. "We are officially classmates. Oh, we are gonna have so much fun together!" Nora waves a hand through the air in wonder, "You and me against the world! Ren too, I guess."

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact she punched me in the nose?"

With a pop of her lips, "Yep~" Yang shrugged at Jaune. "I'd say you did kinda deserve that. I mean, if you did that to me, you'd be knocked out." Her hand clenches into a tight fist.

Jaune whines toward his partner, "Pyrrha~"

Pyrrha raises her hands up in surrender, "M-maybe you shouldn't be so reckless next time?"

Ruby suddenly thrusts herself into the center of the group. "Here, here! I have an angry belly, demanding a sacrifice of a dozen chocolate chip cookies n strawberry milk!" Thrusting the long and slender arm toward the group she continues her bellow. "What say you, fellow classmates? Dinner?" A chorus of affirmations and nods rally to her cry. "Forward, march!"

"Ashe Souris, a moment of your time." Ashe turns to find Glynda Goodwitch poised behind her. "Privately, it will only be a moment." Glynda seemed…agitated, but calm and neutral.

Tilting her hat straight from habit, Ashe waves off the curious on-lookers. "I'll only be a moment." Nora attempts to plant her feet, but a single glare from Professor Goodwitch easily remedies that notion. A moment later and they are left alone in the auditorium.

It was…awkward. Ashe never imagined that she would be able to hold a conversation with Glynda Goodwitch. Let alone in private. Not only that, but apparently, Ozpin saw fit to stick them together.

The silence was deafening. Professor Goodwitch was just sizing her up, from head to toe. Is she supposed to say something? What is going on right now? Why isn't she saying anything? Goodwitch wanted to see her alone for some reason but hasn't said a thing. Ashe's nose twitches a fraction, she won't mention how she looked up a bit of her past in curiosity.

That wouldn't be creepy at all.

"Mm…"

Glynda shuffles her glasses into place, "In accordance to our…Headmaster," She strained out the title in tight lips. "You are to be my apprentice…of sorts. I will be honest with you. I had no prior knowledge of this arrangement. Pardon me if I seem a bit…short tempered. With that being said, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Assistant Headmistress of Beacon Academy and Professor of Theory of Aura and Battle Practice. Pleased to meet you."

Ashe ignores the urge to rub onto the back of her neck. A crick appears after glancing up toward Professor Goodwitch. Why does she keep running into tall people lately? Its aggravating. She can only look up to people so much in a day before the need of violence peaks. She shuffles upon her feet awkwardly at the silence. Professor Goodwitch is just staring at her with a perked brow. Why is she…Oh…

Oh, Ashe is supposed to introduce herself, isn't she? "Ah…Ashe Souris…Pleased to meet you." Ashe politely nods her head. Stiff and sore, so perhaps it was a rigid one.

"Hm." Glynda shuffles her glasses once more in habit. "You seem decent enough. Now then, first order of business." Reaching into her pencil-skirt, Goodwitch pulls out a gray colored rectangular. "This is a scroll. One is provided to all students at Beacon Academy. All scrolls have a variety of useful features." Glynda pulls the scroll apart. It slides open to show a see-through screen in the center before it lights up with a blank homepage.

Manicured fingers work the screen like magic, "The most important feature is the status page, simply slide from top to bottom for quick access. It gives you a general overview of your health, such as heart rate, aura consumption and quantity level, and calories, if you're into that." Sliding her finger from the top of the screen and down drags down the page. Glynda blinks quietly before humming to herself as her eyes flicker between the screen and Ashe. "It would appear, that it is showing your Aura levels are at a dangerous low-level."

Ashe softly hums to the side in embarrassment. What does she expect Ashe to say? More than likely, Glynda already knew about her condition, so there's no point in making an excuse. "Be sure to get plenty of rest and eat some food for dinner and breakfast to help re-ignite your Aura faster. Once it begins to rejuvenate, you will heal at a much quicker rate."

"Ah…Of course, Professor Goodwitch."

Glynda nods once in response before looking back toward the scroll once more. "Lastly, you will need to know the call and message feature. Simply go right to left. And it will bring up your phone book and message board. Simply go to the bottom of this screen to view your own scroll number. Be sure to learn it as soon as you are able. I have also gone through the liberty of inputting my scroll number into yours." Glynda slides the scroll shut and then holds it toward Ashe, "I highly advise that you only message or call if it is something vital. Otherwise, seek me out in person when available and in need of assistance."

Ashe takes the scroll and curiously toys with it. She brings up the status page to check her health. Ashe is met with a picture of herself, top hat and all. 'When did they get this picture? How did they get it, rather?' She cringles at the Aura display. The bar is bright red and barely noticeable. She never wants to deplete her Aura to this level ever again. It is torture. "Yes, Professor. I shall keep that in mind."

"Good, I shall send you a message for your assigned room number. Now, if you will excuse me. I have some…unfinished business to attend." Ashe could only watch as Glynda politely nods before stomping off. Those heel clicks sounded fierce. On the bright side, Professor Goodwitch certainly keeps her emotions in check. Not once did she misdirect any of it toward Ashe.

The door slams shut in an echo. Once more, Ashe finds herself alone on the center stage. She felt lonely suddenly. Guess she better get a move on. She has plenty of distance to cover while crawling at a slug's pace. On the bright side, at least she is getting used to such awkward and stiff movements. Or is that more of a bad thing? She's not quite sure.

Finally arriving at the closed double doors, Ashe attempts to press it open with her arms, but they only strain uselessly. She sighs irritably before leaning her body onto the door. With a grunt of effort, Ashe slowly shoves the heavy door open. 'Why doors so damn heav—'

It suddenly pries open and sends her into a shock. With the door out of the way, Ashe kept going forward. Tripping over her feet with a grunt, a pale and slender arm catches her calmly. Catching her breath, Ashe glances over her shoulders to find an amused pair of light blue eyes. "Difficulties?"

"Nn…You didn't have to wait for me." She really didn't. Why did Weiss stay behind anyway? That's the last person she expected to see out here. Hasn't she already helped enough? Since when was a Schnee nice anyways? It doesn't make any sense.

Weiss huffs and helps Ashe to stand, "Again, with that nonsense. You're right, I did not have to wait for you, but I did. Show me some gratitude. After all, Professor Peach told me about your condition when you were still unconscious. It did not sit well with me to leave you alone here. With such a weak body, I theorized you'd struggle on your own. It appears I was correct. Obviously."

Putting Ashe's arm around her shoulders, Weiss helps Ashe walk properly. "Secondly, I could use a break from Ruby. If I am around her for too long, I fear for my sanity."

Ashe perks a brow, "Ruby doesn't seem that bad. Isn't she just young and inexperienced? Seems like a good girl at heart." She really did. Ashe may not have interacted with Ruby that much, but from what she has seen of her so far. Ruby appears to wear her heart upon her sleeve.

"Hm…Let's just agree to disagree for the moment." A pregnant pause lingers in the air for a moment. Ashe hobbles along with the heiress. Leaning against her warm, yet cool body for strength and aid. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I don't have much of an appetite right now. I might skip out on dinner tonight." From the stress and shock during the ceremony, her appetite is just not there right now. Would she even be able to keep down her food if she ate? Last thing she wants is to overexert herself after dinner and retch.

Weiss's eyes narrow. "Hm, I see. Well, since we are now both enrolled. We need to get our uniforms. Do you know where that is?"

Ashe looks away with a slight red hue, "Nn…I didn't…even know we have to go get our own uniforms." She was unconscious in the infirmary for a while, and then had to rush out to make it in time for the enrollment. No one mentioned a thing about uniforms.

…Was she supposed to look it up on her own?

"I knew it. I think I am starting to understand your quirks. Well, consider yourself in luck then. I need to get my uniform as well. So, being the humble hostess that I am. I shall let you tag along."

Ashe rolls her eyes, "Mm…So lucky…"

"I'll drop you here. Don't think I won't."

"…Sorry…"

"That's what I thought." The rest of the trip was made in quiet. The beginning was rough, Weiss kept outpacing Ashe and making her fumble. Ashe finally called her out on it eventually, making her fumble in embarrassment. After that, she was more mindful of Ashe and her steps. A moment longer and they come upon a glass door.

Looking up, Ashe notices a sign, 'Beacon Supply Shop.' Her nose twitches in thought. What a plain name…Wonder who thought of it. Weiss opens the door before pulling Ashe along with her. Within the store, they untangle and stand apart.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Weiss was perfectly content to just wait. Ashe on the other hand didn't feel like staying still, but she couldn't exactly move anywhere. Doesn't mean she can't look. Interest peaks when she notices a small notepad and pencil to fit in her vest. 'I wonder how much that costs. Wait…cost…' Ashe's eyes widen at the sudden thought of Lien. She doesn't have any. Does she have to buy her own uniform? Again, she finds herself in another pinch.

Before Ashe could fully spiral into a panic, a soft click and clack of heels strut in their direction. Her nose twitches when a model strikes a pose before them. A black beret proudly on display, covering dark brown hair that's cropped in a bob. Her bangs curled down the right side of her face in a caramel color. Just like that bunny faunus from before, she also wore the standard school uniform. The clerk tilts down a pair of aviator shades to peer over them. "Welcome to Beacon Supply Shop. What may I help you fine ladies with?"

Weiss cocks a hip with a manicured hand. Ashe notices her perking up and being more…flamboyant? Is that the word? "We are first year students that were just enrolled. We need our academy uniforms."

Ashe's brow perks when Weiss tosses back her side tail with a flair. The clerk sized up the heiress, humming quietly while shifting her weight upon her leg. "Of course, you are. Back of the store, will you need assistance?"

With an upward turn of her nose, "No, I am more than capable on choosing my own clothes. My standards are quite difficult to meet after all."

Did…Were they sizing each other up…over their styles? Ashe tilts her head and watches Weiss disappear toward the back. Did she just witness one of the most subtle peacock battles? That's why she's never liked anything frilly or laced. Ashe makes a motion to follow with a jingle of her bell.

A body blocks her bath, staring at her with dark brown eyes and a flirtatious smirk. "Where do you think you're going?" Being so close, Ashe notices she has quite a bit of make-up. Just the right amount. Why was she so tall as well?

"Mm…to get my uniform…"

The clerk leans forward to further inspect Ashe with a critical gaze. "Yes, I gathered that from the heiress in the antique clothing. Combat skirts have been outdated for a while now."

"…Ah…" Okay? Exactly, what does this woman want from her? If she wants to talk fashion, Ashe is the very last person on the planet. All she wears is what's comfortable and practical. She at least attempts to color coordinate. She at least knows not to look a clown.

"Follow me, you'll need my assistance in finding correct clothing in your…size."

Ashe couldn't help but grunt in annoyance at the cheeky grin. Yes, she's perfectly aware at how difficult it can be to find something that fits. She's knows that from first-hand experience. She lost count in how many stores she broke into for a decent outfit. Don't tell anyone that though.

When the clerk twirls and snaps her back straight, Ashe slowly hobbles along to trail after her strut. She used the shelves for stability along the way. There were all kinds of goodies. From school supplies, to music, movies, and snacks.

Finding the girl waiting for her, the clerk snaps a measuring tape with a glint in her eye. "Let Fashionista Coco have a good look at you, Doll."

Ashe could only stare up toward the taller teenager. A dark shadow engulfs her small stature. With such a weak and fragile body, she could not defend herself from her assailant. She was treated like some sort of toy, a doll. Measurements taken in places she didn't even know needed to be measured.

Mercy.

Ashe instinctively covers her body while Coco hums in thought, and browses through the aisle of uniform accessories and clothes. She never wants to go through that ever again. Ashe would much more prefer to be thrown to the Beowolves with only her bare hands.

Talking to herself, "This is quite a challenge…I don't really have anything your size." A smile embraces Coco's lips, "I love challenges. Good news, I do have your shoe size."

When did Coco check her shoe size? Just what happened in that whirlwind of tape? "Nn."

Nodding to herself, Coco collects the smallest size in each article of clothing before beckoning Ashe to follow. "Follow me to the register. I need to make a few alterations and you'll be all set." Nodding to herself, Ashe complies with the command.

She soon approached the register to find Weiss waiting. The sound of fingernails rasping against the wooden counter gave away her impatience and annoyance. "About time. I've been waiting forever."

Coco barely spares Weiss a glance over the shoulder, "Sorry, but I needed to spend my time with something much more…" Her finger traces Weiss up and down with a flamboyant wiggle. "Cute and stylish."

Weiss smirks and tosses back her side tail, flippantly over her shoulder. "Of course. I know how difficult it might be for you to work with something out of your reach. Not everyone has the culture or class for such elegance, so I apologize in advance."

With a twitch of her nose, Ashe shivers into goosebumps. Did it just get cold in here?

Also, did she just get insulted?

The glares between the two was intense. Even Ashe could feel the heat smoldering. They just met, and apparently, they don't get along. She's not sure why, but maybe its just an oil and water thing.

Coco suddenly barks out a laughter and leans onto the counter while pointing at Weiss. "I like you. You've got guts and a sharp tongue." Okay, so maybe at least one gets along. Socializing is hard. "But you know who'd love that tongue even more?" A thumb is jerked in Ashe's direction. "Your little girlfriend here."

Ashe perks up in confusion, "Mm?"

Weiss on the other hand, turns scarlet and slams her palms upon the counter. "Y-you deviant! She is not my girlfriend! Why would you even think that?!"

Ashe's nose twitches. Does that mean she's not up to Weiss's standards, or she's just some kind of social enigma? Because either choice sucks, but also probably correct.

Coco leans back into an obvious expression of mocked shock. "What? Oh my, I am terribly sorry. I never would have realized that, considering how you kept glancing in her direction while I was assisting her. My mistake." She tugs down her glasses and gives a quick wink toward Weiss.

Even the tips of Weiss's ears were turning a shade of red. "Just. Check out my uniform and give me my bag."

Coco returns an exaggerated bow in jest. "But of course. I dare not keep you from such cultured duties."

Weiss slams a palm upon the counter and turns toward Ashe with a strained smile. Thoroughly ignoring the clerk. "So. Did you find what you need?"

Ashe slowly blinks before shaking her head," Nn, there was nothing in my…size…" That was a bitter pill to swallow.

"I see."

A soft ping and vibration rustles in Ashe's pocket. Reaching inside, she pulls out her new scroll. Tilting her head, Ashe opens it to find a new icon flashing.

Weiss leaned forward to glance at the scroll. "You already have a message on your school? Who's it from?"

Clicking on the message, Ashe reads it over. It wasn't very long. "Professor Goodwitch…She's just informing me my room number that I'll be staying in."

"Let me see." Before Ashe could even respond, a cold hand wraps around hers before peeking at the message. "That's not too far from ours. I'll come to your room later. There's something I need to speak with you privately, remember."

"Mm."

A flirtatious purr emits from the register. They find Coco staring at them and making a pawing motion with her hand. "My, you work fast, Princess. Already wanting to speak to her privately, in her own dorm. I didn't know you had it in you, and you called me a deviant."

Weiss sputters and grabs onto her bag of goodies. "The nerve! I think I've had just about all I can handle. I have other important matters to attend to." She turns toward Ashe and nods her head once, "I'll see you later." With that said, Weiss storms out of the store.

Coco snorted when Weiss pouted outside the glass door in fumes. "Oh, she's going to be a fun one to tease. I'm looking forward to this." Ashe could only grunt in confusion. "Now you just wait here, Doll. I need to make some alterations to your uniform and then you'll be all set to go."

Ashe watches her disappear toward the employee's area. With a sigh, she leans onto the counter and closes her eyes. That was an interesting turn of events. She gets the feeling there was some underlying meaning to their words, but she couldn't keep up with it. Her mind is a bit fuzzy, and Ashe just wants to take a nap.

Maybe she will just close her eyes for a moment. It is quite cozy in the store, tranquil and warm. Her body slackens into a light nap. An even breath softly escaping from her lips at the heave of her chest. Strange, she could still hear and feel, but her body wouldn't react to anything. Perhaps those were other students picking up their uniforms.

That's a lot of people for just taking a five-minute nap.

Mumbling to herself, Ashe eventually rouses from her hibernation. One hand rubbing onto her eyes in a soft yawn. She hears a soft click before shaking her head of sleeping sand. "Mm?"

"That's your morning face, huh? Cute." Coco stares at her in intrigue, one cheek resting upon her palm. "I'm sure a certain white-haired princess would love to see this. I know Velvet would. She loves cute and small things."

Another yawn escapes from Ashe, "How long was I asleep? Did you finish?" It couldn't have been that long.

"Of course, I did, that was an hour ago."

Ashe just stares and blinks at the smug expression of Coco, she was typing away at her scroll. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

A hand waves her off, "You were just too cute for me to wake up, and you seemed tired. Figured I'd let you nap for a bit. Plus, it was nice having someone nearby. Even if they were asleep."

"Ah…" Ashe gently scratches at her neck. She finds a bag of clothes next to her elbow on the counter. "Are these mine?"

"Got it in one, Doll."

With a grimace, Ashe gently pulls the belongings toward her. Now for the hard part. "How much…?" She doesn't exactly have any Lien on her.

Coco tilts down her shades, "Excuse me?"

Ashe frowned softly, "I don't have any Lien to pay for these."

Confusion masks Coco's features before realization dawns, "Oh, honey. I don't know who told you that, but there's no charge for your first uniform. Did you not read the pamphlet?"

"There's a pamphlet?"

Coco chuckles, "That answers my question. I even threw in a few extra supplies we had lying around. Consider that a bonus. You're free to go, and it's all on Beacon's dime. Besides…" Coco leans over the counter and lifts Ashe's chin with a finger. "If it wasn't, you're just so precious that I'd give it to you for free."

Ashe backs off with her new uniform and supplies. "A-ah, thank you. I think?" With a turn, Ashe makes her grand, but slow escape in embarrassment. In her rush, she bumps into a shelf and knocks down a box of pencils. Placing it back, she mumbles out an apology before leaving the store.

With a look of amusement, Coco's scroll buzzes upon the counter. Opening her message, she grins and leans against the counter. "I was right, Velvet feels the same way. She's a little cutie. Maybe we'll take her shopping with us some time."

Rounding the corner, Ashe leans upon it to catch her breath. It was a struggle to hobble away that quickly. If her body could just miraculously heal, she will never extinguish her aura ever again. It is dreadful. If someone could make some Aura vitamin pills to swallow, that would be great. With a huff, Ashe continues and finally ends her adventure at her dorm's door.

That wasn't so bad. She only made the wrong turn a few times.

Ashe reaches toward the handle with a soft smile. She's curious to find out what her room looks like. Will she have to share it with someone? Ashe's situation is quite unique, so could she also have a dorm to herself? Curious, quite interesting. Pushing open the door, it just rattles into place, unyielding. With a blink of her eyes, Ashe attempts to open the door once more.

Another shutter.

…

Ashe groans in frustration as she slams her forehead into the door. Of course, it would be locked, why wouldn't it be? Did she need a key? "Where's that damn pamphlet..." Ashe isn't quite sure if she could make it to the information office. It is a long journey in her condition, and she's just so tired. Maybe she can sleep in the hallway?

She doubts anyone would notice her on the floor anyway.

"Ms. Souris, I see you have found your dorm. Well done."

Turning her head to the side, it remains against the door. Professor Goodwitch stared her down in a neutral and curious expression. Ashe sighs in defeat, she is so done with today. "It's locked."

Glynda huffs and calmly approaches, "Ms. Souris, did you use the scroll?" A shake of the head, and Professor Goodwitch holds out her hand. "Hand me your scroll." Finding it plopped into her hand, she motions for Ashe to watch closely. "Watch and learn." Glynda shuffles her glasses into place, 'At least she listens.

It was a short and quick lecture on how to use the scroll as a key. Who knew they could also work like that? Apparently, everyone. Professor Goodwitch opens the door and motions for Ashe to enter. Hobbling in, she gazes about the room. It's quite simple.

Two twin sized beds on either side of the walls and they come with their own desks and dressers. The room had one large window between the beds with a red curtain, and a bookshelf along the floor. It really was basic and simple.

Ashe likes it.

Glynda approaches from behind, "This will be your room during your stay here at Beacon. Smaller than the others, but it will do. Considering this is the guest room for visitors and such. You will find your things on the desk over there. Go through them when you are able." Ashe finds the box upon the desk near two doors.

"The door on the right is your own closet, and the one on the left is your very own bathroom." Professor Goodwitch opens the bathroom door and motions Ashe to look inside. "I do recommend keeping it clean. Its much more convenient than the public facilities. They are quite…messy."

Peeking inside, Ashe finds it to be a normal bathroom. Sink, vanity, toilet and a bathtub. She blinks slowly to herself at the sight. Her own bathtub?

A knowing smile finally worms onto the Professor's lips, "Yes, you have your very own bathtub. Do take care of it." She plans to, very much so. "Now then, I will arrive tomorrow morning at seven to bring your class schedule."

"Mm."

Approaching the entryway, Professor Goodwitch turns toward Ashe in thought. "If you have other questions, feel free to search me out. While yes, I am a Professor of this prestigious academy, I am also a person. I do enjoy my privacy and personal space. When I find some time, we will talk later to become better acquainted."

Ashe's lips thin, already she is getting some uncomfortable vibes. Something telling her this is not exactly a common occurrence. Perhaps they were both thrown into this situation on a whim, and Glynda isn't exactly comfortable with this.

"Lastly, welcome to Beacon Academy. I look forward to working together for the betterment of Remnant." Glynda offers the tiniest of smiles and closes the door behind her.

Ashe stood there for a moment longer, 'I'm…a student of Beacon.' She then glances toward her open palms, offering the smallest and barest of smiles. "I actually did it…" Her hands pump into fists, proud of herself at a job well-done.

With a surprising amount of strength, Ashe whirls around toward her box. A merry tone from her bell jingles out quietly. It doesn't take long for her to unpack only one box. Thankfully nothing was heavy, she would have struggled otherwise.

Weariness glooms over her body, making her flop onto the cozy bed. Spreading out her limbs, Ashe takes a deep and calming breath. "My room…Nn." She couldn't help but feel content. She's never really had her own 'room' before. After she left the Fang, she became a nomad. A vagabond. The wildness is what she called home, so she lived in it.

The parks provided wonderful shade and a calming song of the leaves in the breeze. The fields would cool her down and reveal their tales in the stars. The oceans would swallow her in their waves, taking her wherever they wished in a journey. It was nice being able to sleep where she wanted. Other times, she would swindle a few Lien to rent a room, but that was during bad storms and if she need to clean up.

Lakes and rivers only do so much.

Speaking of Lien, Ashe grunts in annoyance. She's going to need a job or something, won't she? It's not like has a sponsor or anything for some pocket change. Of course, she could steal some Lien, but in the long run, that will be an issue. It would be better not to push such luck in her once in a lifetime chance. That will be saved for emergencies.

Struggling to sit up, Ashe begins to remove her hair elastic bands. Setting them upon the desk, she stares at them. Ashe can easily keep track of her Lien, Dust, and other useless junk she might come across. Yet for some strange reason, she can't seem to keep hold of her hair bands. She's not irresponsible, so its not her. There just has to be some tiny Grimm out there. Hell-bent on making her life miserable and hiding her elastic bands.

It's frustrating to no end.

A polite knock sounds from her door. Perking a brow, who could be visiting her at this hour? Shouldn't everyone be settling in their own rooms? Who does she even know that would visit? Removing her vest on the way, she wraps it around the back of a desk chair. Cracking open the door, she finds a pair of light blue eyes staring down at her. "Hello?"

"Good evening, may I come in? I know you're hungry."

"Nn…I'm not really hung—" Her stomach grumbles out, causing an awkward silence. Damn thing betrayed her.

Weiss holds up a large paper sack. A pompous smirk upon her lips with a knowing look. "I'm always right. I even went out of my way to get you some food. Now, let me in." With a grumble, Ashe opens the door and lets Weiss into her dorm before closing it behind her. Coming to a stop, Weiss looks around the room in scrutiny. "Kind of small."

"Mm." Ashe plops upon her bed, letting herself get cozy and relax. "I like it though."

"I suppose it is better than sharing one with three others." Weiss sets the food bag on the desk before opening its contents. A plastic bowl is handed off toward Ashe with disposable silverware. "I don't know what you like, so I just got some fish, rice, and fruit. It's what I like after all." Of course, Weiss would get her something that she herself enjoys.

"Mm, I like having a spare bed. Never know when it comes in handy." Ashe struggles to pop open the canister, much to her ire and Weiss's entertainment. "The vanity in the bathroom is nice, but I like the bathtub, and the extra desk is nice for arts." Finally prying it open, she finds Weiss staring at her with a tight expression.

"Repeat that."

Ashe perks a brow, "Which part? The vanity?"

"No, after that."

She hums in thought, stabbing a fork into a fruit. "The extra desk is nice for arts?" Just what is she going on about?

Weiss grows annoyed at her lack of patience, "No! Before that."

"Um, I like the bathtub?"

The heiress perks up and leans toward Ashe eagerly. "Yes! That! Clarify, now." Ashe simply points to a closed door with a fork and fruit. Weiss turns to the door and back to Ashe. Studying her once more, Weiss stands and storms toward the bathroom door. Flinging it open, Ashe watches in curiosity while munching down.

She disappears into the bathroom. A moment later, the sound of running water crashes into the tub. It stops a moment after before an amazed and flabbergasted Weiss stands in the doorway. "No way, you have your own bathtub! That is so not fair! I'm on a team of four girls, and we have to share one shower! Ridiculous!"

Ashe takes a tiny mouthful of rice with a shaking hand. "Ah…My condolences."

Weiss groans and takes her own food, sitting on the opposite bed in a huff. "Three of us have long hair, do you have any idea how miserable its going to be? I require a delicate amount of pampering and grooming to acquire such elegance."

"Mm, you do look nice."

Light blue eyes stare toward Ashe for a moment before clearing her throat. "Ah, yes. Thank you." A soft red tint only lasts for a moment.

A sudden thought comes to Ashe, "I don't mind sharing my bathtub. I don't really take long baths or showers." She's more about practicality. So long as she's squeaky clean, she's happy. Perhaps she will try soaking in the tub one day.

The silence is strange, looking up Ashe finds Weiss staring at her. "You mean it? You don't mind me using your bathtub?"

"Mm, it's just a bathtub. Not like I'd be in there for long anyways." Oh, a sliced melon. Ashe loves her fruits. She will never understand how people can be so picky about them. They are just so savory when fresh. "Just bring your own toiletries. I don't have much of my own."

"I can come whenever I want?"

Ashe rolls her eyes, "Yes." A sudden thought crosses her mind, forcing a fork in Weiss's direction. "Unless you plan to come in the middle of the night. I hate having my sleep interrupted. I'll get violent. I poke things with my blades when I get woken up at night."

"Deal." Weiss quickly accepts the agreement. It's a complete win for her. She can come use a bathtub whenever she wants, and in a nice quiet part of the building. She will have to do everything she can to prevent the others from finding out. Weiss will be damned if the others invade in her territory.

A tranquil peace soothes into the room. Weiss elegantly eating away at a graceful pace. Ashe on the other hand struggled, but she made do on her own. She's not proud at showing such weakness, but there's nothing she can do about it. Just hope that this condition doesn't last for long.

Finishing their meals, Weiss takes the trash and puts them back into the paper sack. With a huff, she once more takes a seat. The heiress was quite stiff for some reason. Her light blue eyes were flickering around in self-thought. "I've put this off for long enough, but there's a reason I came here."

An uncomfortable feeling knots inside Ashe's stomach, and she's not sure why. Maybe from the food, she did just finish eating. "Mm, for what reason?"

Flattening out her combat skirt from habit, Weiss then shifts uncomfortable with her fingers clasped together. "There's no easy way to say this. So, I'm just going to be blunt about it. I know you're a Faunus, a Mouse Faunus."

Ashe stiffens and stares toward Weiss. Her breathing stilled to a crawl. You'd wonder if she even was breathing. Her fingers weakly claw into her pants. Her nose twitches, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're mistaking me for someone else." How? How does she know? When did she find out? Ashe made sure to always be guarded. She can understand Professor Peach, but a fellow student leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

A Schnee at that.

Light blue eyes narrow in irritation, "Do not lie to me, Ashe. You are terrible at it. I saw them with my own eyes. I even touched them with my fingers. You are a Faunus." She's not going to let Ashe try to escape or lie about this. Weiss needs to have this conversation if they are to continue being classmates.

But something in Ashe snapped. Perhaps it's from the pent-up frustration. She's been on an emotional roller coaster since she got here, and after today, she's yet to vent.

With a building of anger, Ashe stands to her feet and rips off her hat. Lashing out, she throws it toward Weiss in frustration and gritted teeth. She's had enough. Her bell chimed sharply. With a snarl, Ashe swipes her hand through the air, "When?!" When did Weiss find out? When did she see them? When did Ashe let her guard down?

When, when, when.

Though, she wasn't the only one who snapped. Weiss had caught Ashe's hat, and she clutched the trim in a vice grip. "Who do you think you are?!" Standing to her feet, Weiss steps toward Ashe angrily. "You think I'm just going to sit there and let you treat me like that?" Weiss shoves forward with the hat, slamming it into Ashe's chest to return it.

With such a weak body, normally she could easily take the hit, but not this time. Ashe tumbled back in a grunt, hat back in her clutch. Collapsing onto her bed, she brings her hat in close and grits her teeth. This isn't fair. They have always mistreated Faunus, and now one knows about her. Ashe once more looks up toward Weiss, "When?"

Silence ensues between them. Crossing her arms over her chest, Weiss lets her anger simmer down. The scowl never leaving her face. "Back during Emerald Forest in the exam. After you lost consciousness, I was the one to find you. What? Did you think that you just miraculously appeared in the infirmary with your hat? That there's no possible way anyone could find out?"

Weiss angrily stomps forward and leans over the bed toward Ashe. A cold finger firmly jabs into Ashe's chest. "Out of my gracious heart, I made sure your secret wasn't found out. I went through the trouble of hiding your ears in your hat. I went through the trouble of making sure it stayed on when Jaune carried you all the way to the infirmary. I also went through making sure everyone left the room when Professor Peach kicked us out." Light blue eyes turned cold and piercing. "So why don't you change that attitude of yours and show me some gratitude. Instead of lashing out at me, thank me. I could have just as easily told everyone you're a faunus. Show me some respect."

Ashe could only stare at Weiss. She clenched her teeth into a grit, but not out of anger. She was so frustrated. She was so close to having the day over and done with. She could have rested and start a new day. An opportunity for a new life without being judged. But she let her guard down, Weiss is correct. There's no way someone wouldn't have found out about her being a Faunus. The fact that she's the only one who did, is a miracle.

But she's a Schnee.

With a silent swallow, Ashe bites onto her lower lip, "You…You are right…Weiss. I apologize. I was out of line." Apologizing, to a Schnee. If he could see her now, he'd kill her himself. But he's dead and she's changed. Her anger and rage have evaporated, but it still lingers. She's just tired, so very tired of it all. "I thank you, for keeping it a secret." Her body quivers, fingers clawing into the sheets.

Ashe has the worst luck of all. She's heard rumors and stories about some other Faunus. When they get found out and exposed. All they want is to fit in and be respected. Instead, they get blackmailed into a nightmare. Just so they don't lose that lifestyle. Her voice was soft and tired. "What happens now? Are you going to mock me? Belittle me like some stray animal? Go ahead and look down at me, you wouldn't be the first. Am I going to have to be your sla—"

"How dare you!" Weiss's voice roars with fury. A fist clutches onto Ashe's shirt and hauls her up in shock. Her eyes were frozen glaciers and sliced into whatever she looked at. "You dare insult my pride?! Reduce me to some lowly degenerate. I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I would never stoop to such a level of debauchery. Don't you ever, insult me in such a manner again, Ashe."

She's just so confused. What does she want from her? Her mouth blurted it out before she could even think it, "Then why have you come to me about this? If you knew I was keeping it a secret, then why even bring it up?! You, out of everyone, should know exactly why Faunus choose to live secret lives. We are mocked, spat on, treated like feral animals. We are nothing but second-class citizens to most of the world."

Weiss's clutch loosens as her anger disperses, but confusion fills the void. "That's the problem. Because I am a Schnee, I do not understand." Slowly lowering Ashe back down onto the bed, she stands before her with flickering eyes. "From the moment you saw me, heard my name, you knew I was a Schnee. Known and hated through out the world by all Faunus-kind. A bulls-eye on our back for all of their misery and hatred."

A pitiful laugh escapes from the corner of her lips, "Not once did I ever notice you looking at me in resentment. You had that one incident back in the hallway with Pyrrha, but it wasn't out of anger from you." Raising her hands, Weiss looks at them and clenches them softly. "Its like you were scared…of me. When I thought about it later…it hurt. To see someone so afraid of me."

While she's not wrong, she's not correct either. Ashe isn't 'afraid' of her, more so that she's scared of her remembering what happened in the past. What she did to her and her family. If Weiss ever finds out, her life is over. She would have to live the rest of her life on the run. To never see the daylight in peace again. Does she regret it? No. She would do it again in a heartbeat, but Ashe would be in control.

"But…" Her voice snaps Ashe out of her thoughts, "That's not all. You then saved me in my fall. Knowing exactly who I was, not even the others tried. Why would you do that for me? You even…" Weiss slowly feels her legs weaken, shifting her body, she sits upon Ashe's bed in deep thought. "You called me Stardust…No one has called me that since my Grandmother. I don't understand."

Ashe and Weiss both sit upon the edge of her bed. The silence was awkward and intense, but it allowed for the thoughts to calm and re-collect. This time, Ashe breaks the silence. "You know…I used to be like that. I was so filled with rage and hate, I lashed out at anyone and anything. I was like that…for many years. Then something happened, and I broke."

Ashe pauses to take a deep and shaky breath. Her hands were quivering within her lap. She hates talking about anything related to her past. It only brings up all her wounds. "After that…I was tired. So tired of all the hate and anger. The drive for revenge was fueled by my hatred, and that hatred…made me suffer in so much misery and agony. I was hurting so much inside. And for what? Just a small moment of satisfactory, only to be empty once more. My hatred only bred more hatred. It was an endless cycle of suffering. I learned that…lived it…And I don't want it anymore."

Weiss's voice was so soft and quiet. Barely a whisper into the night. "How?" A soft hum is all she receives in question. "How did you let your hatred go so easily? This is why I wanted to confront you about this. I'm confused and I don't understand."

"You're wrong about that." Weiss stares toward Ashe, her loose hair partially shadowing over her eyes with wilted mouse ears. "It wasn't so easy to let it go…I…I lost the thing that I cared about most. I regret, not appreciating her when she was alive…and now its too late. Because I was so consumed in rage. There's not a day, that I don't reminisce about her, and wish I had done things differently."

A stray hand raises to wipe away at her eyes before they could start to water. "But you have the strength that I wish I had. You may not understand, but you are still here. Trying. That's more than anyone else can say. At the very least, you can try to understand it from a Faunus's point-of-view."

Weiss clenches her soft hands into fists. "That's the problem. I can't understand it from a Faunus's point-of-view. We have been at war with the Faunus for generations. It's not just some trade war either, no." Her body begins to quiver in a silent rage. "It has been so bloody. Friends abducted, companies vandalized and robbed more times than we can keep count, and family members murdered before my eyes." Weiss turns toward Ashe with an angry snarl. "Excuse me for not seeing it from a Faunus' point-of-view!"

Ashe visibly winces as if Weiss struck her. Because Ashe is probably the biggest instigator for Weiss's hatred and suffering. She was the one that abducted people related to the Schnee name. She was the one that could easily infiltrate and sabotage their facilities from the inside. Ashe was the one that murdered Weiss's uncle and aunt before her eyes. Her arms wrap around her own body, but it doesn't help the shaking.

All Weiss sees, is a small teen flinching away from her. That petite and fragile body shivering and trying to huddle into herself. To Weiss, it's like Ashe is afraid of her. It hurt. A sharp pain stabbed into her heart and pride. Do all Faunus react this way? Is this how they view her? Like some sort of monster? Is this what Ashe meant by seeing it from their point-of-view?

That's not what she wants. Weiss does not want people to be afraid of her. She wants to be respected. To be her own person. She loves the Schnee name, but she wants to be known as Weiss before Schnee. How many people know her first name? Its vexing.

"It's okay…" Weiss slowly looks back up toward the shivering faunus. She struggled to look toward Weiss, but she made the effort. "Weiss…if you don't understand, that's okay. It's not your fault. It's just the world we live in." How could she possibly be at fault? Weiss has yet to take the reigns of the company. The girl barely stepped out of her own home ever since the incident. Blaming her would just be misdirected anger. "Just because you don't understand right now. Doesn't mean that you can't later."

Weiss just stared toward her in shock and confusion, "What?"

Ashe's body relaxes and sinks into the bed, "You are correct, about everything. Weiss, you have suffered. The Faunus have caused you so much pain." Ashe being the most prominent villain. "Just as the Schnee Dust Company has caused the Faunus to suffer. Because just like humans, Faunus can be racist and violent. If not even more so." She shivers at the mental image of a muscular male Faunus with long crimson hair. "Your reasons are justifiable."

Yes, Faunus can be cruel and without mercy.

Monsters.

Just like she was.

"This is why I don't understand!" Ashe slowly looks up to find Weiss standing before her once more. Confusion and a need to understand plastered over her face. "Why aren't you angry? Why do you not hate me? It is only the natural order of things. To hate those that cause you suffering, isn't it? I am a Schnee, your mortal enemy of the Faunus."

A fragile hand presses against her own chest, a slight water begins to form upon her eyes. "The whole world of Remnant agrees, that I and all my familiar are nothing but corrupt individuals. That we are the reason for all this hate in the world. So why…" Weiss's head slowly droops down, "Why don't you hate me? I can understand the hate…but not this…Its so confusing."

Ashe couldn't help but stare up toward her at a sudden realization. How long as she been holding this in? Bottling up all her emotions. Weiss is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. How much pressure is put on her shoulders? How much weight is she forced to carry? Just how many people are watching her every move, waiting for any chance to take advantage of her. How many times has she been betrayed or mocked? The more she thinks about it, the more Ashe's stomach churns.

Weiss is still only just a teenager, just about at the edge of adulthood.

It really is, such a ruthless cycle they live in. But Weiss deserves to know the truth about where Ashe came from. So, she can truly understand how some people can change, or at least try in Ashe's case.

Slowly reaching out, Ashe gently grabs onto Weiss's wrists. "Because just like you Weiss…I have suffered. It painful, to always be hurting and hated. Isn't it?" She gets the tiniest of nods from Weiss. "I was just like you. All that malice just made me hurt so much. I wanted to feel something else, something good. For you to truly understand…I have to tell you something. Promise, you won't lose control."

Weiss's lips thin into a neutral line into a soft nod. That's probably the best Ashe will get. With a deep breath, she tightens her grasp on her wrists a bit more. Which isn't much considering just how weak she is right now.

"Weiss, I used to be part of the Fang."

Those cold and slim wrists attempt to jerk free from her grasp. Ashe's weak constitution strains to keep a solid grip, but it was immensely difficult. She was just so weak and sensitive.

Those light blue eyes were piercing like glacial icebergs. "Let go of me!" Let it be said, Weiss is a fighter and does not give up trying to break free. Her struggles grew frantic.

"No, I won't let you go. You need to listen to me. I told you that I used to! I left them years ago, Weiss. Now, they hunt me relentlessly and would rather see me dead. Just like you." Only when Weiss jerks with all her strength, she roughly tugs onto Ashe's arms. Producing a painful whimper from the frail Faunus, does Weiss finally relent in distraught.

Ashe never let go.

Slowly sinking down onto her knees, Weiss looks up toward Ashe's pained face. Her arms no doubt in pain. They were quaking onto her slender wrists and so visibly pale from her normal complexion. "Why?"

Gritting her teeth, Ashe had both eyes clinched, but forces one open to make eye contact with Weiss, "Why what, Weiss?" That hurt more than she let on. It felt like Weiss tried to rip her arms off. Her muscles burn, her joints are tender. Everything hurts.

"Why are you telling me this? Why did you join the White Fang? Why did you leave? I have so many questions that I do not know where to begin." She's so confused, all she wants is a straight-forward answer. For someone to give her the answer. If only life was that easy.

"Because you need to understand. That the Faunus in the Fang…are just men and women that are drawn to act in the name of revenge that we deemed to be 'Justice'. But…at some point when we started to call our vengeance 'Justice'…it only bred more revenge. Because in the end, we are just people. With the creation of the first chain link of hate, we thought we were the only ones who mattered."

A mental image of Ashe holding someone within her arms flashes before her eyes. Covered in red and screaming into the forest with a face full of tears. Ashe forces her eyes closed to bury the memory. "That we could put off death. But when you kill someone…Someone else will just kill you in revenge and hatred. A new link of hatred is formed in the chain…And it churns and churns endlessly."

Gently tugging Weiss's wrists toward her, Ashe rests her forehead against the back of Weiss's wrists. "Our Justice came from vengeance, but that justice only created more vengeance. It took me…so long to realize that, and it cost me everything. To see such madness in our system…I so badly, wish I could go back in time and re-do it all, but I can't. Weiss, in the end. We are just people…Misguided and just wanting to be accepted." Ashe releases Weiss wrists, so that she can cover her own eyes with her palms. Hiding away the pain from sight. "Does that…answer some of your questions?"

Weiss remains silent as she looks down at Ashe. She was just so small. Her fragile body was still shaking and shivering in the cold and pain. Her mouse ears were wilted. It was nearly impossible, to remember this is the girl who fought that colossal Grimm on the monitor during the ceremony. But it slowly started to click. Ashe is just a person, like she is. "Honestly…" Weiss barks out an empty laugh to herself, "It answered some…but it just created even more questions than before."

Ashe sniffles quietly and raises her head, a slight redness to them and nothing more. "Sorry, I'm…not really good at things like this." There's a lot of things she's not good at, but she tries. For her.

Leaning forward, Weiss leans onto Ashe's lap. Folding her arms for a makeshift pillow to rest her head on. "You can say that again. All you've done is give me more questions and more things to think about. Inexcusable."

Letting Weiss use her lap, Ashe shrugs her shoulders and looks down with half-lidded eyes. "You know…you are really strong."

"Yes, that's only natural."

A quivering hand rests upon Weiss's head. Making her eyes slightly widen. "I mean it. You are strong, Weiss. Instead of running away…you confronted your issues and faced them head on. Not like me, I ran away like a coward…I fell into the void for comfort." Her hand slowly glides down to the back of Weiss's head. A stray tear glides down her cheek. "I wish, I had been as strong as you back then, Stardust."

Keep it locked away forever.

The next thing she knows, a cold…yet warm hand glides onto Ashe's cheek. Out of instinct, she leans into the touch as a thumb wipes away the stray tear. "Th-there…there…You are strong also. I mean…You've done well. You're here, at Beacon." Was…Was Weiss Schnee trying to cheer her up? A Faunus? She couldn't help herself.

A soft and wet giggle escapes from her lips at the thought. Only causing Weiss to blush out of embarrassment and withdraw her hand. "What's so funny?"

"You're really...really bad at pep-talks, aren't you?"

Leaning away, Weiss looks off to the side with a rosy scowl in embarrassment. "How rude! I just haven't had a need to practice is all." Practice? With Pep-talks? How does one go about that? "You can mark my words though. I'll be the greatest motivational speaker before you know it. People will line up just to receive a motivational speech from me. That's when you'll come crawling to me for a pep-talk from the greatest huntress in Remnant."

Ashe couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into a fit of light giggles. Just the thought of Weiss giving motivational speeches was enough to send her over the edge. She clutched onto her sides in her fit. Her laughter was soft and mixed with bell's jingle.

Weiss stood and stomped her foot like every ounce of a pouty princess that she is. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

Her giggling fit slowly begins to fade with her sides hurting and a finger wiping away at a tear. "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to laugh." Tilting her head, Ashe gives her a soft and genuine smile. Weiss couldn't help but stare with a slight red hue. "I truly needed that. Thank you, so much Weiss. I haven't laughed like that in so long."

She found herself staring at that smile for a moment too long. Clearing her throat, Weiss composes herself quickly. "Well…yes. I am sure that I did not make it any easier for you lately. For that, I apologize." Her body relaxes, "I mean it. It's just, I needed to get this off my chest if we are to work together and be classmates at this academy. If it's any consolation…I won't indulge your secrets to anyone. So, everything is safe with me, you being a Faunus included."

"Thank you, Weiss. I appreciate that."

Weiss fiddles her thumbs together, looking around the room with a red tint to her cheeks. The silence consumes them while Ashe just watches. She knows Weiss has something to say, so she will wait for her to speak. "I…I know this conversation may have…put a damper on our relationship." Her hands then reach toward her side tail and glides her fingers through it, a nervous tick perhaps. "I was just wondering…if you would have me that is…to continue to be acquaintances…or colleagues if you will. I don't mind being in your presence. It's comforting."

Ashe stared at Weiss, trying to comprehend what she just heard. "You…what?" Did she just hear that right? Is Weiss trying to ask her to be comrades or something? Were they not already? It's not like Ashe is just going to abandon her or anything. They are students in the same academy, and so long as Weiss doesn't do anything to betray her, then they are fine.

Weiss continues to stroke through her side tail with her head tilted. Her eyes were flickering in thought to herself. Working the words over within her mind in a silent conversation. "I've come to understand that..." With clenched teeth she struggles to spill out her sentence. "That I can be...difficult...at best." Ashe crooks a small grin at that. "And I understand I still have some...prejudices..., but I will make an effort to remedy them." Weiss softly flutters her eyes as she shifts her sight from Ashe and back to her hair repeatedly.

"Weiss, no."

Weiss stiffens at the blunt and short response. That was quick and without much thought. Silky and smooth hair cascades from her fingertips. Her gaze turned down toward the floorboards in a wilt. "Oh…I see…" That makes sense. It's not like Weiss hasn't been exactly friendly with her. So that's quite an obvious response when she thinks about it. "I'll just…be on my way then." Talk about an awkward situation for her.

"Weiss…" The heiress stiffens and slowly tilts toward Ashe with a half-lidded expression. "I want to be your friend. If you would be willing to have me."

A soft red hue burns onto Weiss's nose. Friend? That doesn't sound so bad at all. In fact, this might be her very first friend. That's kind of sad. There's Ruby, but they haven't exactly become…friends…Just…acquaintances that are forced to work together since they are teammates. And while Ashe is a Faunus, she's next exactly, bad company. Weiss is perfectly aware that she can be a handful, she knows this.

She is high-maintenance and she's proud of it. She's also bossy and wants everything to go her way. That also makes her quite selfish. Her lips thin in annoyance. Weiss is just going to stop that line of thought, because it only gets worse. The fact is, Ashe witnessed it all, and took it in stride. She accepted Weiss as she is. "Yes!"

Perhaps that was with too much enthusiasm. Calming herself, "I mean, yes. I would love to have you as my friend. You are one of the more tolerable ones. Everyone else so far has been rather…tiresome and vexing." Reaching into her combat-skirt, Weiss pulls out her scroll. "We should share Scroll numbers then. If you'd like."

Reaching into her back pocket, Ashe hands over her scroll. "I would like that. I don't have mine memorized, so feel free to add it yourself." She has nothing on the scroll anyways. Weiss can look through it all she wants. Its empty.

Not even a few seconds later, and Weiss is handing it back. "There, I added my scroll number, and even a picture so you know its me. I'll be sure to send you a message when I can."

Ashe takes back her scroll and slowly goes through it, "Mm, thank you." She softly yawns and sets her scroll away at the edge of the bed. She's getting sleepy, and she really needs her rest. Being this weak and fragile, she has a feeling tomorrow isn't going to get any better.

Pocketing her scroll, Weiss shifts her gaze between Ashe and a certain door. "It's…not as late as I thought. So, I was wondering…"

"Mm?"

"May I use your bathtub? I've had a long day."

* * *

 **( A/N )**

 **The feels train~ Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was an interesting one to write that's for sure.**

 **Leave a comment or review on your thoughts. See you all next chapter!**

 **Darth~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ashe was having such a wonderful sleep. Wrapped up in some comfortable sheets and fluffy pillows was an amazing experience. It wasn't often she had such a luxury. After all, the inns were usually stiff and stale. Perhaps it's from how tired and sore she was, but Ashe had neither a dream nor nightmare. She just was.

It was peaceful. Something she desperately craves.

A sudden and short knock rasps upon her door.

She ignores it in favor of snuggling up into her pillow. A peaceful night with no interruptions. None. The mattress just swallowed her up into its warmth. There's still plenty of time before she needs to get up.

The knock grows louder and more firm.

Ashe's brow furrows in the middle. Throwing off her blanket with a scowl. She grabs her hat and angrily plops it onto her head. In her rage, Ashe's foot smacks into the leg of the chair. Shouting out in a muffled rage, she grabs her dagger in hand. Stomping toward her door in a slow hobble, Ashe grits her teeth and opens the door. 'I'm feeling stabby.'

Who the hell is up at such an ungodly hour? Not only that, who is the asshole that must bother her specifically in the morning?! With the door ripping open, she snarls out in rage, "Who the he—"

A sudden glint of steel blinks toward the ceiling.

Ashe grit her teeth in a strain, "Professor Goodwitch. Good morning." Great, she almost assaulted a Professor on the very first day. Wonderful. Already she is off to an amazing day. She can just tell.

Perhaps she should have just gone through with the motion. Pity.

Glynda stares her down with a neutral expression, a certain knowing shine to her eyes. "Good morning, Ms. Souris. I am glad to see you up so early. Did you have a good night sleep?"

She's screwing with her, isn't she? Goodwitch must be, she knows damn well Ashe was still asleep. "Mm…It was relaxing…I simply couldn't get enough of it." If she has to wake up this early every day, perhaps Ashe will rethink this whole thing. An envelope is suddenly held in her face.

"I'm here to give you this." Tenderly reaching out, Ashe takes hold of the envelope in curiosity. "Your schedule for the semester. It was a…last moment notice, so I apologize for not having it sooner." Glynda's glasses shine dangerously with sharp eyes, "A certain someone…decided to push it off till the last moment. Said person is very unkempt, constantly tardy, forgetful, unorganized, and a complete buffoon when it comes to paperwork."

Was she venting toward her? Ashe couldn't help but recoil at the absurdity of it all. Though she's quite curious, to know who she's talking about. They sound like a completely unreliable person. "Mm…so all I have to do is follow this schedule?"

Glynda huffs and straightens her clothing, "Correct. It goes without saying, but you also have to pass. I advise to keep your schedule on hand till you've memorized it. Then you can do what you will with it." Looking at a watch on her wrist, "It's still early. I recommend having an early start in your condition. Get some breakfast and find your classroom."

"Mm." Can she not? The bed calls to her.

"I have a meeting to attended, have a good day, and good luck." With a professional strut, Professor Goodwitch disappears down the hallway. Having watched her go, Ashe closes the door and looks over the envelope.

Ripping it open, she reads it over with a soft hum. "Seems…simple enough." Placing the parchment back into the envelope, Ashe sighs in annoyance. Her hat tilts to the side when she looks up. Buried into the ceiling is her dagger that glints toward her. "What to do about you…"

It was embarrassing to admit, but in her condition, it took a while to get her dagger down. Thankfully no one managed to barge in, else they would see a tiny girl struggling to jump and reach it. Ashe did attempt a running start, but when she once more banged her shin against the chair, she threw it across the room.

She does not have anger issues, and she will fight anyone who says otherwise.

At least her body is less rigid. Don't get her wrong, she is still barely mobile, but it's less like a rusted machine. Having washed up, Ashe is standing within her bathroom with a noticeable frown. Checking herself over, Ashe looks down at the uniform.

Has she ever mentioned how she hates skirts? Her hips sway from side-to-side. Making it flutter at the movement. Ashe sighs to herself, at least the black tights under make it less of an issue. Not once in her life had she ever worn a skirt. She much more prefers the comfort and reliability of pants or shorts.

They generally have pockets. Lots of pockets.

The equally annoying situation about her uniform was the jacket. Ashe raises her arms like a ghost and wags them around. The sleeves are longer than her arms. Her frown turns into a scowl. It doesn't make any sense. It fits comfortably and snug upon her chest. Appropriate size, so why are the sleeves longer? The clerk didn't do it on purpose…

Did she?

Ashe finds a hole at the end for her thumb to slip into, making it cover only half of her hand like a finger-less glove.

She did.

She can't deal with this right now. Replacing the red ribbon with her own black bow, her bell is securely placed upon the white blouse. With a pleasing chime, Ashe turns to place her elastic hair bands back into her tails.

They are missing, again.

Shouting out in annoyance, Ashe turns her bathroom upside down to find them. One was behind the toilet and the other inside the towel cabinet. How they got there, she doesn't know. It shouldn't be possible.

Damn elastic hair band stealing Grimm.

Ashe was in a foul mood. If someone was to look at her, she would have the grumpiest expression. Thankfully, there were not that many people up. It was mostly empty. The students were still sleeping since there was plenty of time.

Like normal people would.

Slamming her tray of food upon the table, Ashe grumps and plops down to shove some eggs into her mouth. They have a simple menu for breakfast. Eggs, potatoes, cheese, and pancakes if you so choose. A good selection to feed so many months in the morning. On the bright side, she received a fresh batch for being so early.

Ashe once more looks at her schedule for her first class. "Mm…starts at nine…Professor Peter Port…Interesting." Apparently, the topic of his lecture revolves around Grimms, common Survival Skills and Combat with the usage of terrain. It sounds interesting. Something that she wouldn't mind looking into.

Hopefully the class isn't so bad.

Finishing her meal, her eyes narrow dangerously toward a lone carton of milk. A googly eyed cow stared back at her. It's mocking her. She can sense it. The bastard. Her hand squeezes around it before ripping it open with the other. Ashe throws her head back and chugs it in one gulp. Slamming it back onto the table, she squeezes it into a toothpick.

A drop of milk trails down the googly eyes in the form of a tear.

Leaving the lifeless carton upon the table, Ashe makes her departure from the cafeteria. Already, more students are pouring in. The early birds are on the rise. And so, begins the Beacon Academy legend of the mysterious milk cartons being destroyed and left behind for people to find.

Slowly pacing between the tables, Ashe notices a few students chatting around. Just as she's about to pass them by, one of the students rises from his seat. Ashe noticed his movements, but her body was too weak to move out of the way. A large body bumps into her and forces Ashe to stagger to the side. Thankfully she caught herself on the adjacent table.

"Well, well, look who it is boys. If it isn't the talk of the school. Little miss special case." Ashe scowls and clenches her hand into a fist. "Surprising to see you here by yourself. Shouldn't you be shaking and crying out for someone to hold your hand?" Her chest reverberated in a growl.

Standing before her was a familiar shade of burnt orange hair. He had an annoying shade of indigo eyes that were looking down on her. She hated them. Those eyes that think everyone is beneath them. With her hat, he thinks she's a normal human. She would hate to see those eyes looking at her if he knew she was a Faunus.

"What's the matter? Got nothing to say, pipsqueak? You have to move your mouth to talk." Ashe just stared at him. Cursing her feeble and weak body. If one stared long enough, you'd noticed she never blinked. "Guess you really are a bit special in the head. Right, boys?" He and a group of males burst into a laughter. Must be his team, considering they make up a total of four.

Gritting her teeth, her eyes begin to glow slightly. He's looking down on her. Just like everyone else. She hates it, hates it, hates it. Ashe can feel her body coiling and poised to strike, but she's just so weak. Her muscles ache. Damn this Aura exhaustion. 'If I don't leave now. I'll try to kill him.'

"What's with that look there, huh?" Leaning forward, he stares down into her unflinching gaze. Wish she had the strength to smack that smug look off his face. "You look like you want to fight me. I'm just trying to be civilized here, you know. I'm not here to fight. Not yet."

Gritting her teeth, Ashe doesn't flinch away. "What?"

He roars back in a bark of laughter, "Hah! She speaks! Looks like she's capable of speech guys. I was worried there for a moment. I was starting to think you were some kind of animal, like a Faunus or something."

Ashe presses forward to stand firmly and lock into his gaze. Her anger was boiling within, her breath was hot and burning at her lips. The only thing holding her back, is the thought of being expelled on the first day. Even if she's weak and unable to fight, she's not the type to back down. "I suggest…keeping your mouth shut." The glow flickers in her eyes for only a moment before sizzling out from lack of strength. "Else you'll find yourself, taunting a predator you can't survive."

With her piece said, Ashe turns and hobbles away with as much muster her body can afford. A voice calls out to her. She only glances her over shoulder.

The male was standing in the aisle with a fresh apple within his hand. His indigo eyes bore into her own in arrogance. With ease, he clenches his fist and shatters the fruit into mush. "I can crush you like a bug, Pipsqueak. I've got my eye on you."

Ashe makes her exit after the display. Her mood has completely tanked. Anger and fury were bubbling within her body with no escape. She has the first person on her shit-list here. While Ashe doesn't know his name, he's already on it. She hates people like him. He reminds Ashe of her stepbrother.

Using the wall as a clutch, Ashe finally approaches toward her lecture hall. There at the door, she finds a male professor greeting the students in boisterous joy. He was an older gentleman. A burgundy suit with double buttons and matching slacks. They tucked into some olive colored cavalry boots. Gray hair that was combed and split down the middle. Ashe isn't going to lie. She's highly impressed with the large mustache upon his face. It must have taken years to grow it that long and properly groom it.

He turns toward her direction at the chime of her bell. "Hoh, hoh~" His overweight belly jiggled at his voice. Interesting. "Good morning, young lady. My name is Professor Peter Port. How are you this fine morning?"

Ashe grunts out an honest answer, "Horrible. Angry. Frustrated."

Port stares in her direction curiously with his mustache arching up for details. With a huff, she gives what he wants. "My sleep was interrupted. I don't like my uniform. Some male tried to taunt and pick a fight with me. This has been worse than the nights in Anima. Excuse me for being grumpy." Ashe couldn't really help but vent a bit of her frustration toward the professor. She just wants to let it out somewhere.

Talk about making a good first impression, right?

"Hah-hah!" She slightly startles. "I like your honesty young lady! I remember my first day at Beacon. It was a horrible day just like yours. I had overslept since I was so excited the night before and couldn't sleep. Then, when I rushed to class, it turns out I went to the wrong lecture hall. But in my rush, I never noticed that I had placed my shoes on backwards. There was much teasing to be had for a while after that. Ah, those were the days of youth back then. What might your name be, Ms.?"

"Ashe Souris."

"Ms. Souris! It is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to your attendance. I shall do my very best to mold you into a true huntress. I must admit, I am quite curious to speak with you some more. You spoke about having worst mornings in the forests of Anima, I wish to further share stories. Alas, we are out of time and more students are arriving. Please, feel free to sit wherever you'd like."

Ashe squeezed on by after he waves her through. It is a normal type of lecture hall, but quite extravagant. A podium with a large black board toward the front with many posters of various types of Grimm and an occasional map. She does notice however, there is only one set of stairs. It's right in the center and ramps up toward the upper levels.

There's no one here that she recognizes.

She attempts to maintain her posture while traversing the stairs. There was nothing to use as a crutch in between the levels. But with perseverance, she managed to reach the top and squeeze through to the very end. She chose the side with a large window to gaze through. Ashe carried her supplies with her to class. It wasn't much, just a few notebooks to write in and pencils.

Courtesy of Coco.

Finding a few trees outside, Ashe decides to pass the time and doodle. Drawing has something she picked up as a hobby. It gave her something to focus on, to lose herself and not think of stray thoughts. Not only that, she could do it anywhere. So long as she had a small notebook and pencil. It wasn't even her idea. A notebook and pencil were thrown at her face and told to go draw something till food was ready.

Apparently, just sitting and staring at someone cooking because you have nothing to do, is rude.

A soft thunk catches Ashe's attention. Glancing over her shoulder, Ashe finds a familiar shade of white sitting beside her. She also appeared to be quite grumpy. "That dolt almost made me late, but I made it in time." Weiss turns toward her direction with a curt nod. "Good morning."

Ashe gave her own nod and greeting, "Mm, morning."

The door suddenly slams open when a familiar group of students attempted to barrel through all at once. Physics of course, reared its ugly head. The rest of team RWBY and JNPR found themselves stuck within the doorway.

Yang groaned and tried to push Ruby through, "Ruby! You need to lay off the cookies, we are stuck because of you!"

Said girl flustered at the accusations, "Huh?! Leave the cookies out of this! It's not me, it's Jaune! Get out of the way!"

"Urk! Leave me out it, I'm almost through. Hey!" Jaune has a slight red hue to his face and looks over his shoulder, "Who keeps touching my butt?!"

"I'm sorry~"

Ashe watched in fascination and intrigue. Weiss on the other hand, covered her face in embarrassment. That was her team and her team leader. How did she get straddled with a team of weirdos? Both Weiss and Ashe startle at the next turn of event.

An angry and orange bowling ball barrels through the cluster. Plowing them into a pile of sprawled out teens. "Outta my way! I need to find Mousey!"

Before she could continue further, Ren catches her by the back of her uniform. "Nora, behave. Class is starting, we'll get in trouble."

Nora pouts with her arms crossed as she is dragged into a chair before she chuckles out in a bright smile, "Alright, alright, I'll be good and pay attention. Yeesh, you're such a mother hen, Ren. Hah! Mother Hen Ren! I made a funny." Ren plops down next to her as he sighs with a hand massaging at his temple. This is only the first day, and he is getting a headache.

Suddenly, he is not so excited about the next few years.

Ashe slowly turns toward Weiss. The tips of her ears were red in embarrassment and shame. She could just feel Ashe's gaze on her. "Not. A. Word." Dragging her hands down her face, Weiss shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't know them. That's it, I'll just pretend to—Stop staring at me." She barked out toward Ashe in a fluster.

The hidden faunus couldn't help but snort out in amusement. "That's your team. I don't think pretending to not know them is going to work." Down at the floor level, Ashe finds Ruby waving in their direction before Yang drags her into a seat with Blake beside them. "They seem friendly enough."

"A little too friendly if you ask me." Grumbled out Weiss. "I have had a horrible morning so far. I couldn't get much sleep because Yang snores, loudly. Ruby is constantly tossing and turning in her sleep. Thankfully, Blake is the only decent one on our team, but she's kind of creepy sometimes. Like, when she was up reading late, she had this creepy giggle and her face buried in a book. Weird."

Ashe perks a brow at the thought. Blake must have been reading one of her lewd books. Though, who knew she giggled while reading them. She'll have to confirm that later. "It can't be that bad?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Weiss rolls her eyes and rests her chin within a palm, "You have no idea. First, Ruby woke me up with an airhorn—" Ashe would have stabbed her. "Then it was mayhem when we are fought for the bathroom. Thankfully, I timed them, so I know what time to wake up in the mornings before them. Afterwards, they all voted to construct some make-shift bunkbeds. I don't mind honestly, but I have the bottom bunk, and the one above me is held by fragile rope." She turns toward Ashe with a scowl. "I would very much appreciate being able to wake up every morning. No telling when it will crash down and kill me at night." Ashe couldn't help the chuckle of amusement that escaped from her lips. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

The heiress turned away in embarrassment and with a pout. Soft chuckles kept escaping from her mouth, "I didn't mean, to laugh. I'm just…happy I'm not the only one having a bad day." And so, Ashe began to tell Weiss about her morning. At the end of her tale, Weiss is staring at her with an uncertain expression. "…What?"

"You threw your chair across the room?" Ashe's lips thin, Weiss suddenly snorts into an elegant chuckle, "Of course you would. I can just imagine it now. You probably struggled to throw it at first. Which only made you madder, so you became hell-bent on throwing it. Simply because it hurt your pride. Does that sound about right?"

Ashe's lips pucker up like she just ate the world's more bitter and sour lemon in existence. Turning away, her chin plops into her palm in a pout. "Nn…I'm not going to answer that."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Weiss's laugher is like a quiet melody to her ears. "Of course, I'm right. I'm always, right." But her ego was like a gong.

They soon fall into a comfortable silence in each other's presence. Weiss, the ever-studious person that she was, jaunt down notes at a record pace. Ashe simply kept drawing the tree that she found interesting. She was quite disappointed in the class so far. All Professor Port has done is talk about cabbages and make a pass at Yang. Nothing of interest.

"I do, Sir!" Glancing over her shoulder, Ashe finds Weiss with a raised hand. Her brows further in puzzlement, when did all those paper airplanes and paper wads cluster around Weiss? Was…Was that a doodle of Professor Port as well?

What did she miss?

"Very well then! Step forward and face your opponent." Their professor rolls in a rattling cage of steel. Two crimson eyes slammed into the closed door in anger. "You have ten minutes to change and then you will face this foe."

Without so much a word, her friend snatches up her school supplies and exits in a flurry. Obviously, something happened, because prior to this, her mood wasn't that bad. Professor Port watches the clock as the class goes about their business into a buzz of activity. Ashe should get to the bottom of this, and the only people that may know, are at the bottom.

Collecting her things, Ashe limps down the stairs. Not caring about how she looks. Everyone is busy talking to their team members anyway. Reaching down the bottom with a chime, Blake is the first to notice her approach with a soft smile. She gave Ashe a small wave. Yang and Ruby were engrossed in their conversation. "Excuse me."

"Dah! Back off! I know Kung-Fu!" Ruby frightfully whirls around with her hands poised to karate chop Ashe into oblivion. "Ashe! Don't scare me like that, or you'll give me a heart attack before the sugar cookies do!"

Ashe couldn't help but smirk and use the desk as a crutch for the moment, "Mind if I take a seat? I think I missed out on something."

Blake nods while leaning forward, "Of course. You're more than welcome to sit with us whenever."

"Yea, we don't bite." Yang grins while ruffling onto Ruby hair to elicit a growl. "Except for Ruby. There was this one time when she was young. The town baker came to our house to drop off an order for dad, and dad teased Ruby by saying the Baker was actually a living cookie." Yang laughs at Ruby's expense. "I've never seen her run so fast and chomp onto someone. Funny part is, she wouldn't let go. It took a while before we pried her off."

Ruby flared a bright red, "That was one time! And that wasn't my fault! Dad was the one that said he was the gingerbread man! How was I supposed to know he was lying? It didn't help you played along either. I was young and impressionable!"

Yang smothers Ruby in overly sister affection, "I know, I know. There's no need for you to go and…bite my head off!" She barked out and laughed at her own pun.

Blake rolled her eyes, Ruby groaned, "Urg, you're just like dad, I swear."

Ashe slid into the seat next to Ruby, deciding to change the topic before it got out of hand, "Mm, did I miss something? Weiss was in a bad mood just now."

Yang just waves her off dismissively, "When is she not? I swear, she's just a primadonna."

"Nn…you're not wrong…" Agreed Ashe, "But she seemed more so than usual. At the start of class, she was in a good enough mood."

Blake leans forward while staring at Ruby accusingly, "Perhaps Ruby had something to do with it."

Ruby points toward Blake in defiance, "You can't prove anything! You have no witnesses! I'm innocent!"

Yang ruffles onto Ruby's head before she hides away in her hood. "Yea, that's not working here, Sis. Long story, short. Rubes here kept throwing paper airplanes at Weiss with messages and doodles in them. I'll admit, it was hilarious to see Weiss grow frustrated and angry over time."

"We're partners! A team! She should be sitting here with us!" Ruby whirls toward Ashe with a sheepish expression, "No offense."

Ashe's brow perks up. "Some taken."

"…Sorry." Ruby perks up in brilliance, "Hey! We should totally exchange scroll numbers! This way we can message each other when we can. Like during class!"

"Good thinking, Sis!"

Ruby adores a smug expression, "That's what I do. I think good." She then turns toward Ashe with a radiant smile, "Lemme see your scroll and I can add all our numbers." Handing it over, Ruby quickly inputs her team's numbers. "What?! You already have Weiss's number? That's not fair! I had to pester her till she gave in."

Ashe's nose twitched at the comment. That's probably one of the reasons explaining why Weiss keeps her distance. "Maybe…you should give her some space?"

"Nah! We're the best of friends now! Gonna be the best of partners and show everyone how great we are." Ruby hands the scroll back toward Ashe, only for a hand to reach down from above and snatch it.

"Yoink! That's mine!" Team RWBY and Ashe turn to find Nora hanging down from the above level. She was suspiciously looking toward Ruby the most. "How's it hanging?"

Yang snickers off to the side.

Ren was holding Nora by the back of her jacket, preventing her from falling. Even though he wasn't straining, there was a noticeable red hue upon his face. Pyrrha was a similar shade of scarlet and held down Nora's skirt. "N-Nora! Get back up here, other people are going to see!"

"Mm, morning." Ashe couldn't help but watch in interest. But mostly because Nora was holding her scroll. She kind of needed that. "That's my scroll."

Nora just blinks toward Ashe with a neutral smile, "So it is! Just a second. Jaune! Catch!" Nora lobs it toward Jaune after he peeks over the desk.

"H-Hey! Give me more of a warning next time!" After fumbling over it, he glares toward Nora. "I caught it. You happy?"

"Just peachy! Be a pal and add our scroll numbers to it, will ya? Thanks!" Nora suspiciously leans toward Ruby, "Eh, what are you doing gettin' all chummy with my Mousey over here? Did I give you permission? I think not!"

Ruby awkwardly shuffles away, "Uh—"

Nora plops a finger against her lips, before she could speak. "Shh, I know. She's just so cute, you can't help it, right?" Nora then leans closer toward Ruby with an eerie calm, "Just remember, I found her first." Ren finally having enough, pulls her back up forcefully. "Whoop~"

Ren forces Nora to sit back, he peers over with a sheepish expression. "My apologizes, she can be quite a handful."

"I object!"

Ruby looks around awkwardly, "That's…okay." She looks toward Yang for guidance, but the bodacious blond just glances between Ruby and Ren with a shrug. Not like she any idea either.

Jaune peers over with a smile and scroll waving in hand. "Alright, I finished. I even our pictures to our numbers." He gently tosses the scroll back toward Ashe.

She caught it with ease thankfully. Would be horrible if her feeble body fumbled it. "Mm, thank you." Looking over her scroll, she finds her address book filled up with even more people. A small warmth sparks within her chest at the sight. Ashe couldn't help but scroll back and forth while looking over the names.

Ashe felt…content. She's never had a personal scroll before. Ashe was a bit old-fashioned. Usually dealt in person or through mediums. But looking over the scroll and addresses…When she peered up, they were happily talking between themselves. Team RWBY and JNPR interacting with soft smiles and an occasional chuckle.

It made her feel wanted…A part of something, if only in name.

A sudden bang forces Ashe's gaze up. Weiss appeared in her combat-skirt and weapon in hand. That scowl ever prominent on her lips. If she keeps frowning like that, her lips my become permanently stuck. Though, tongue in cheek, that might bold true for Ashe as well.

Yang was the first to pump her up, "Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!" Blake…could use some practice in her cheer department.

"Yea, represent team, RWBY!" Where did Ruby get those flags from? There's no way she made those just now…Just how prepared was this girl for her team in the span of a few hours?

Weiss snarled toward Ruby in aggravation. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Ashe's brow arches at the outburst. Why did she only call out Ruby? Yang was the first to cheer her on and then Blake. She is absolutely in a bad mood, and Weiss is directing it all toward Ruby for some reason. Weiss spots Ashe next to Ruby before huffing away in annoyance. "Whatever."

Slipping a foot forward, Weiss assumes a textbook stance to perfect. Ashe's fingers twitch, she's seen that pose quite often in the field. Fencing was a common swordsmanship in Atlas, so I wasn't uncommon to see it in their foot soldiers.

"Alright. Let the match, begin." Professor Port smashes the lock of the cage with his weapon. A strange type of musket with a double headed axe on the other end. With a squeal, a boar-like Grimm charges forward.

'A Boarbatusk? A small one at that. This should be easy if she has fought them before.' Boarbatusk were not exactly that difficult of a Grimm. Extremely linear with about one or two methods of attack. They have no appendages to claw or kick. Just tusks. Avoid the front and—

Weiss attacked the Boarbatusk from the front. It went just how Ashe expected. Her rapier was easily repelled from the hardened bones. Ashe's nose twitched at Weiss's startled expression. What did she think would happen? At least it is obvious to see that she's never fought one before. What better place to get some experience?

Safely at least.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Sending their professor an unamused glance, Ashe couldn't help but frown. While it is true, that most people prefer others learning on their own, this is an academy. Isn't his job to teach?

Ashe would have very much loved someone to give her advice during her younger years. Instead of throwing her into pits of fighters or beowolves and forcing her to survive.

Turning back to the fight, Ashe finds Weiss unarmed. Her weapon apparently being thrown across the room, courtesy of a boar. 'Mn, shouldn't be much an issue. Just kill it barehanded.' It isn't too difficult to use a Boarbatusk's momentum against it and snap their necks.' What Ashe wasn't expecting, was for Weiss to stand dash toward her weapon from the side.

Why would you do that? That could easily open you to a counterattack or trap. Granted, it is a Boarbatusk and their bodies are not meant for turning. But just like he had told her and taught her. Never put your life on one weapon. For when you're caught without it, you'd be easy prey.

Ruby was the only student to finally bellow out, "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss snarled toward the rose themed student, "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ashe's brows burrow in the middle with a frown. Why would you reject someone's advice? Especially if they give it willingly. Ruby isn't wrong. Their bellies are defenseless and easily pierced. Weiss should be thanking her, considering she's adhering to the advice. She really does have quite the pride issue, or maybe its an ego? Ashe isn't quite sure, but it reminds her of a certain someone.

Him and his damn ego that swelled his head into a balloon of pride. She will kick his ass one day. "Mm?" It was an unspoken question toward Yang.

She shrugs her shoulders in response, "Don't ask me. I haven't done anything. Yet." Because she obviously will, Weiss's reactions are priceless. "She did help us assemble our bunk beds, so she was in a good enough mood. I think."

It's becoming questionable if Weiss knows how to be in a good mood.

The Boarbatusk soon dissolves into fragments at the hands of Weiss. "Bravo, bravo, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

It didn't take long before Weiss stormed out the lecture hall in a hurry. A small gust of wind with a red hood flutters on by and out the door. Ashe is not well versed in social interacts. But back in the Fang, when there was a dispute between people, it was handled between them only. So, when Yang makes to rush on by, Ashe's hand reaches out and grabs onto her wrist.

Yang whirled around with a fierce scowl. Ashe could swore those lilac eyes flickered a shade of red for an instant. "What are you doing? Let go of me."

Ashe shakes her head, "Nn. Whatever it is, it is between Weiss and Ruby. They need to settle it between themselves." Because when others got involved in a dispute, it only escalated the issue. Which would then cause discord within the group. Meaning the higher ups would have to bear their fangs and solve the issue themselves. She was included in those groups.

No one ever took her seriously.

"You need to trust in your team. A pack that can't work out their differences, will be devoured by the others." Ashe releases Yang's wrist when she calms down. "If you step in, Weiss may feel like she's being ganged up on, and become even more frustrated. Besides, you still have Blake to work with." Ashe nods in her direction.

Blake just awkwardly stares between the two before placing a hand upon Yang's shoulder. "She's right. How about we just give it some time. If it gets worse, then we can step in. Together, because it will then become a team issue."

Yang sighs deeply while ruffling her hair. "Yea, yea. I know. It's just, I want this team thing to work out. Especially for Ruby, because it's always been difficult for her to make friends. I kind of feel like letting off some steam. Hey, Nora."

Said girl peers over the desks curiously with Jaune in a playful choke hold. Apparently, the two seem to enjoy a bit of rough housing. At least on Nora's end. Jaune seems used to this type of treatment for some reason. "Yes~"

Yang smirks with her hands upon her curvy waist. "You want to have a race?"

Nora perks up in excitement, "Oh? A race? Details!"

"First to hit Jaune wins. Loser owes the winner lunch."

"Woah, woah! Don't I have a say in this?!"

Nora grinned mischievously, "You're on!" She turns toward Jaune afterwards, tugging him in closer in the head lock. "Five second head start. Tick tock, buster!"

Jaune rushes down the stairs in a panic, "Oh come on!" Not even a moment later, Yang and Nora chase after him. One cackling like a mad woman. Ren and Pyrrha rushed down after them to run damage control.

They get along surprisingly well, don't they?

"Do you think we'll ever get used to this?"

Ashe turns to find Blake speaking in her direction with an exasperated expression. Perhaps Blake is mostly asking for her shake. Ashe is used to rough housing. Well, rough housing is putting it mildly. Running around with people trying to poke you with pointy things, is well beyond that. "Mm…I'm sure we'll get used to it."

"I hope so," Huffed out Blake, a brow perking up with an upward tug of the lips. "Have you been reading that book I loaned you?"

Ashe shakes her head in a slight pout, "No, I haven't had much time to read, and I was too tired last night." She really should read it as much as possible. The practice will help with her reading skills. It didn't help that Weiss sprung that conversation on her. She even stayed late, soaking in the tub. Ashe didn't even get to use it first.

Blake follows Ashe in her hobbling and slow walk. "That's a shame, but I know what you mean. I haven't been able to read much."

"Oh? Weiss told me you read at night. You, apparently, giggle as well."

Blake sputters and chokes on her own breath, "Wait, she heard that?! Now I won't even be able to read at night either."

Ashe's nose twitches, "Why not read in my room then?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nn, why would I? You could always bring more books for me to read also. I have no roommates, so there's no one to bother you." It's a win-win for them both. Blake gets her peace, and Ashe gets more books to read, for free. Without having the work of going through the school library for something decent.

With a soft smile, Blake nods her head. "Alright, thank you. I'll take you up on that." Thankfully, the lecture rooms were not very far away from one another. It's embarrassing to be seen using the wall as a crutch. "You can send me the details later on a scroll message, and I'll find your room."

"Mm." Upon entering, they find Yang and Ruby at the base level of desks. The golden girl offers a wave in their direction, beckoning Blake on over. "You can sit with your team; I'm going to the top again." Blake helps Ashe toward the base of the stairs before splitting off.

It doesn't take long before Ashe notices a familiar figure. The bunny ears were sticking out like a spotlight. Perhaps she should introduce herself. This is the first Faunus she's seen at Beacon. The girl's eyes flicker up with a twitch of a bunny ear from the sound of Ashe's bell. "Morning."

Her eyes were brown, they felt warm as well. If not a bit shy. "O-oh, It's you. Good mornin', we have the same class I see."

"Mm, thank you for helping me. I never got to introduce myself," Ashe leans on the bunny Faunus's desk for support. "Ashe Souris."

A tiny smile forms upon the older girl's lips. "Velvet Scarlatina. It's a pleasure. Congratulations on your enrollment. I look forward to working with you." Ashe couldn't help but notice that Velvet was a bit…timid. She was kind of drawn into herself. Then again, that's a bit of a normal thing for Faunus in public.

"Careful pipsqueak. I'd hate for you to come down with rabies if you're bitten." Velvet winced and drew even further into herself. Her long bunny ears wilting and curling against her head. That explains why she's so withdrawn.

Ashe tilts her head to find the same burnt haired teen on the other end of the stairs. He was relaxed and resting his head upon the desk wall behind him, and legs propped up on his own. The smug and arrogance was radiating in excess. "I wasn't talking to you. Stay out of it."

His hand waves dismissively, "Relax, I'm just giving you a friendly warning. You should be much more careful. It's not smart to befriend wild animals." Ashe grits her teeth while straightening her fragile body and pupils constricting into restrained rage. "By the way, my name is Car—"

"I don't care for your name, trash."

A pencil slowly rolls from a table and thumps against the ground. All eyes upon them were wide and shocked. Even though she could feel their lingering gazes, Ashe kept her composer and ignored them. The rage within was smothering everything else.

The male slowly unwinds with an angry snarl. "What did you just call me?" Ashe remained silent but kept a fiery gaze upon him. Watching his every movement like a hawk. Standing to his feet, he stomps toward her small and tender being with an outstretched hand, reaching for her uniform jacket.

Her body was coiled and ready, even if she was weak. She logically knows, that this is still an academy. Even though he insulted and provoked to begin with, Ashe can't touch him. Unless he touches her first. With a flex of her fingers into a claw, Ashe waits for the one moment for him to touch her in any manner.

"I asked you a quest—"

An older hand snaps onto the male teen's wrist. Ashe never even noticed the speedy approach considering she was fixated on the person before her.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Winchester." A tall and thin man wedged himself between the two. While Ashe didn't back down, she was small enough that he could still force them apart. He was highly unkempt in his appearance with messy and tangled green hair flowing back with foggy white spectacles, "And I suggest you, Ms. Souris, to reign in that temper of yours. Regardless of how justifiable it may be."

Ashe stares a moment longer at the indigo eyes.

What a shame that it was interrupted. Even if she's extremely weak now, Ashe would gladly remind him why Faunus are not to be trifled with. Even if no one knows she is one, it's the principle of it all. Ashe slowly rips her gaze away and trudges up the stairs without a word. She's not in the mood anymore.

"That's my girl! Don't take no shit from anyone!" Tilting her head, Ashe finds Nora with a large grin upon her lips. Team JNPR was behind her with their own quirks of worry. Offering the tiniest of nods, Ashe continues her way to the opposite end. Finding refuging along side the window, she stares out the glass into the sunny day.

Ashe can still feel people staring at her, judging her. Already, she can imagine all the labels people are putting on her. Her mind swirls around in a vortex about all the possibilities.

"How often does something like that happen?"

Tilting her head to glance over her shoulder, Ashe finds Weiss taking a seat beside her. Though she was staring down at the desk. Ashe really didn't feel like talking, but she can spare a few words for Weiss. She knows her secret after all. Better to play nice. "More often then people believe. At least Vale is more tolerable toward Faunus. Most of it is kept behind closed doors, but its still around. Others have no issue about it in public, and as you can see, no one really bothers to stop it."

Weiss barely nods and opens her books with a pen in hand. Not getting any response, Ashe turns away to stare out the window once more. A squirrel leaps from the trees and stares at Ashe from a branch. It's tail flickers curiously at being seen. Her body wilts with a tug on her lips. A frown upon her lips and a half-lidded expression in sorrow. There are so many remembrances of her.

"May I ask you something?"

The soft and curt voice shatters all of Ashe's thoughts. Once more tilting toward Weiss, "Mm?"

Weiss lips pucker in thought. Second guessing whether she should even ask the question. With a flicker of her light blue eyes, she nods in decision. "Do you believe, I would make a better team leader than Ruby?"

That's kind of a loaded question there. If she answers no, Weiss will probably bite her head off. If Ashe says yes, Weiss more than likely hate the half-hearted bullshit answer. With a tongue in cheek, Ashe thinks about the best way to handle this. Maybe it would be best to just say, what Ashe personally believes a leader is. Let Weiss come up with her own answer. This way Ashe doesn't become at fault of a horrible answer.

Hopefully.

"I can't give you a straight answer. Because I don't know either you or Ruby all that well. I can at least tell you my perspective on what a leader is."

Puckering up her lips, Weiss clenches her pen a little more harshly than needed. Seems she really didn't like that answer either, but she slowly nods and relaxes after some self-thought. "That's understandable. I suppose a straight answer would be without merit. Fine then, I'll hear you out."

Ashe couldn't help but roll her eyes. Just how much pride does this girl have? She doesn't take it to heart though. That just seems to be the way Weiss interacts with others. "Honestly, I believe that people have the wrong idea about what a leader is." Weiss tilts her head in Ashe's direction. "Everyone assumes that a leader has to be the strongest, smartest, most popular, and sometimes that's how it happens."

Leaning forward, Ashe rests her head upon folded arms on the desk, "But that's not always for the best. Because it can just as easily corrupt a person. It goes to their head, always a need to prove they are the best, the strongest, and none should ever claim otherwise." A flash back of two people with crimson hair comes to mind. A father and son duo, full of pride. "Eventually, people will start to fear you."

Closing her eyes, a shaky breath escapes from between her lips. That's how it all started, she respected and admired them in the beginning, but eventually…it warped into fear as the years went by. Till eventually she broke. Clenching her teeth, a wisp of red flickers through her eyes for only a moment. The memories once more being repressed successfully.

How long was she holding her breath for? She didn't even notice. Looking at the window, the squirrel stuffed its mouth with acorns and disappeared into the foliage. "A leader has charisma." A fond smile worms its way upon her lips. "They just…draw people to them. Someone that you can rely on and look toward for strength." She even recalls all the times a ladle smacked her on the back of the head. "They want to help you be the best person you can be."

A hallow chuckle escapes from Ashe, "They don't even have to be the strongest, wisest, or most popular." Because she wasn't. She was no fighter, not that very smart, nor did people believe she was honorable in the least. Because she had a mouth and a slew of words to make a sailor blush. She was very creative with her insults. It's probably where Ashe got her sharp tongue from. "Because that's why you have others to help you."

Even though that person wasn't very popular. Everyone knew and respected her, because in the end, she was someone you could rely on. Someone you could go and confide to. Even though she wasn't a fighter, she gave as good as it gets. And if someone tried to harm her…

The pack tore them apart ruthlessly.

A tight constriction squeezed onto Ashe's heart. An unbearable pain at having to recollect about her. After all these years, the wounds are still raw at her being taken away. It has not even dulled in the least. "In the end…" Ashe buries her face into her crossed arms to hide away the pain. "I believe a leader…is just someone who sees _you_. To accept who you are and doesn't judge you. Instead, they try to help you and better yourself. Someone that people can rally behind. That's all."

Ashe turned away and stared out the window. She's done with this conversation. There's nothing more for her to add, nor does she want a reply from Weiss. There's doubt Ashe could even respond if Weiss wanted one. There are things, that are still to raw for her to talk about. Even after all these years.

"Wonderful! Stupendous! Magnificent! I love your outlook on what a leader is, Ms. Souris!"

Sucking in a deep breath, Ashe groans in frustration. Why does she keep getting bothered? But she can't just ignore the professor. She's already in hot water from the beginning of class. No need to add even more to it. She found their professor down on the level below, peering up behind those swirly glasses. Just how long was he there for and why is he sipping from an expresso cup?

"I was going to lecture you both for talking during my own lecture, but lo and behold! The topic of conversation was something I found to be interesting! This is simply marvelous! In fact, it is so interesting. I am going to change our subject for today, to be about the conversation you, Ms. Souris and Ms. Schnee were just discussing." The Professor takes a quiet sip from his expresso before disappearing in a blur to front of the room once more.

Ashe couldn't help but notice Ruby staring at her with a strange expression. Those silver eyes were just…staring. Not in malice or the like, but…maybe studying? Eventually, she looks down and away at the sound of their professor once more.

"Now then! How many team leaders do we have in this class? Raise your hands. Come, come, raise them up. No time for dilly-dallying." A few students being to raise their hands. Ashe looks around to notice Ruby, Jaune, and the Winchester ass. Should she raise her hand? Technically, she is a team leader, but…she's only a team of one…Plus a professor. Ashe just doesn't feel right to consider herself a team leader.

It's not a role meant for her.

"Good! Good, good, good. Now then, we have already heard from Ms. Souris what she believes a leader to be. I wish to hear it from all the other team leaders in our class. This is marvelous! I simply love learning new things. Knowledge is wonderful." Turning away, Ashe didn't partake or even care to listen in for the rest of the class. She's just mentally exhausted and wants to relax for a while.

Thankfully, the professor appeared to let her take a nap for the rest of class. She wasn't going to listen in, she was in a grumpy mood, and her body was still fatigued and fragile. Perhaps he was more understanding of her plight than he let on. It wasn't long before she was awoken from the class's dismissal.

Weiss slowly rose with plenty on her mind. "Thank you…for your opinion on the matter."

All Ashe could do was watch Weiss stroll out the classroom. It wasn't long before she found herself to be the only student left. The others probably deemed it best to give her some space. For that she's grateful. Hobbling down the steps, she almost makes it out before a voice calls out to her.

"Ah! Ms. Souris, a word if you will. It will only take a minute, I assure you."

Turning back around, she finds the professor behind her. No expresso in hand this time. What was his name again? She doesn't remember. "Normally, I would lecture you about talking during my class. However, as I said, I found the conversation to be quite enlightening. It's something I normally save for later, but it was a good opportunity I couldn't pass up. But my enquiring mind must be put to rest. I have a few questions for you, if you will."

"Mm, what is it?"

"First, why did you not raise your hand earlier? I know who you are, and you are the team leader of Ash Gray." The professor was rocking on his feet curiously and eagerly.

Ashe shrugged her shoulders, "Because I don't really feel like I am a team leader. I am the only student on my team. I have a very…peculiar situation on my hands. Even with Professor Goodwitch, am I really a team leader, with no team?"

"Hm…Sound reasoning…Logically. Very well, I'll accept that for now. You are indeed in quite an unusual predicament. Secondly, I asked the class if they believed themselves to be leader material. To get their own opinion. I know you were quite…frustrated, so I let you have a pass in my class today. So, I'll ask you here in private. Do you believe you are leader mat—"

"No." There was no need to let him finish that question. Ashe already knows what he is going to ask. Is she leader material? No. The answer is obvious. She knows there's plenty wrong with her, and she is unfit for the role. The only reason she didn't object to being placed as a team leader, is because she doesn't have a team. It's on paper only.

"Interesting." He shuffled his glasses into place. "Do enlighten me."

Ashe placed a hand upon her chest, "I'm not going to pretend, like I'm okay. I'm perfectly aware, that I have issues. Lots of issues. I leader needs to be social and interactable. I can't do that. I only have the small group of acquaintances, because they interacted with me. A leader needs to look after their team. I can't do that. A leader knows the right thing to tell people when they need to hear it. I can't do that. A leader can help people…" Ashe clutches onto her heart, an expression of desperation on her face. "I can't even help myself. How can I help someone else?"

The Professor pressed on, trying to encourage her to embrace the role. "That doesn't mean you can't learn how. All you need is time, Ms. Souris. The fact that you are aware of your own weaknesses, shows that you have what it takes." But it didn't help, it had the opposite effect.

"No!" Why did she raise her voice? Madness was engulfing her mind, "I can't be a leader. I can't, I can't." Why is she acting like this? Why is she losing control? "I'm not allowed to be anything more than a pawn." Wait…not allowed? Where did she hear that? A chain link snaps within her mind. Her body is pulled asunder.

The void consumes her, and within, she hears the faint whisper of a little girl giggling in glee. Falling into the dark, a shadow watches her from her afar with a crimson set of eyes. Slamming into a glass floor, it shattered into fragments. Her once teenage body, devolved into that of a child in her descent. Her body jerks into a sudden stop. Struggling to breath, her world spins and rights itself.

Where is she? Why is the room so dark? Why can't she control her body?

The shadows relent as braziers burst into existence. The small flames illuminating the dark room in a dim light. It was an office of sorts. A large, wooden desk in the center with a cushion chair behind it. It's cold. The room is so deathly cold. That's why she's shivering. It must be. Even though she was wearing boots, pants, and a long sleeve shirt, all black in color, she still felt the chill.

When the shadows retreat further, a silhouette appears behind the chair. It was a colossal and imposing figure. Even with the dim light from the braziers, she could make out the color of the hair. A deep shade of crimson and long. Her heartbeat quickens and drums against her chest. Why? Then the emotion slams into her like a truck.

Fear.

She's afraid of this person.

As if mocking her, the braziers put out even more light. Further illuminating the figure. Ashe is finally able to make out the scarlet tuxedo jacket with black dress pants. Upon the back of the jacket was a black emblem. A terrifying behemoth with horns that's howling and full of muscle.

Static roars within her mind. Fragments of a distant memory re-arranging within her mind. It's starting to come back to her. Most of her memories are scattered with blanks. She's not sure why, but it allowed her to live in momentary peace. But at night, they would re-surface and Ashe would remember. When she was asleep, but she was awake prior to this…What's going on?

A deep voice shattered her thoughts, calm and collected. "Reports indicate, you overruled my order. Is this correct?"

Ashe's body and voice had a mind of their own, all she could do was sit and watch. "Yes…Father." Her voice…so quiet and high-pitched. She was so young at the time.

His body tightened, "Explain."

Her eyes were flickering around in thought, hidden behind an eye-mask with a red claw slashing through. "Scouts warned us of an ambush. If we pressed on, our squad would have suffered heavy casualties. I saw fit to clear a path for our envoy. This way our caravan will stock up our supplies."

A silence fills into the room, the flames crack and flicker within their braziers. "Do you…have any idea, what you've done?" He tilted up, two long horns upon his head.

Ashe tilts her head in confusion, "What…I've done? I don't understand. I did what was in the best interest for the Fang."

"You fool!" The desk is suddenly hurled through the air and demolishes into the cement wall with a crash. Ashe startles into a fright as the behemoth is charging toward her. "You fell for their ploy. There was no ambush." A hand wraps around Ashe's neck and slams her small body into the back wall. "I gave you an order, and you disobeyed. Challenged my rule."

She struggled to breath, small hands raising to grasp onto the restraining wrist to hoist herself up. "I don't understand! The information was from our own scouts." Her vision was beginning to spin, legs dangling and kicking.

His teeth and fangs grit, a dark glow within his eyes. "We have a traitor." With a sneer, he scoffs toward the side. "I don't know why you relented. You are my Daughter of the Fang. Always following my orders to the absolute." With a flick of his wrist, he hurls Ashe toward the ground. "Must be that damned cook, but that may have solved itself."

Ashe hacked out a series of desperate coughs. Breathing was difficult with her hands clutching at her own throat. What is he talking about? An open envelope smacks against her face in disgrace. "Because of your decision, we have new reports. We now know what they were after. You may have allowed the first caravan to reach safety, but what about the second?"

The second caravan? That was in the complete opposite direction. There is no movement in that area, and only a select few even know about it. That's why there has never been a need to protect it. Even after all these years.

 _"We have a traitor."_ The words repeat within her mind. A knot forming within her throat at the sudden realization of the weight behind those words. As she mentioned, only a select few know of the second caravan, and they are high on the totem pole. Ashe doesn't give a damn about the cargo, but…Opening the envelope, she rushes to read it over.

The colossal figure slumps into his chair, "It's too late. They would have been overrun by now. That damn Schnee is more cunning than we gave him credit for. This is why you will never be a leader." Ashe momentarily stops her reading to glance up at her stepfather. "You make stupid decisions without any thought. You let your emotions for your comrades to get in the way of your decision making. Now, it has cost even more lives. You are not leader material, nor will you ever be. Respect your place at my side and do as I tell you. Without fail."

Gritting her teeth in desperation and frustration, Ashe continues to read over the report. It can't be too late. There must still be time. Staggering to her feet, Ashe uses the wall to hold herself up for a moment. "It's not too late. I can save them."

"You won't make it in time."

She clenched the envelope into a crumpled mess. "We don't know that! Without a squad, I am the fastest within the forests. I can make it. I know I can!"

The chair tips and crashes into the ground when he stands to his feet in rage. "I'm giving you an order. You are not to go after them. I've already lost Adam and Sienna in their cowardice! I'm not about to lose another."

The frustration was building within, along with rebellion. Biting onto her lower lip, a drop of blood trails down her chin. Swirling around without a response, Ashe rushes toward the door with her small steps. "If you go after—" His warning falls on deaf ears. She's already out the door in her mad dash. Ashe must make it in time. The cargo they carry is irrelevant. The people driving the caravan don't mean a thing to her.

Except for one.

With her crimson daggers upon her hips, Ashe bulldozes through the campsite. A ladle lays upon the ground, forgotten. Reaching the tree line, Ashe leaps into the branches. Rushing through their canopies, a squirrel watches her from a distance, before she disappears into the dark depths.

Static screams within her mind. The pain is unbearable, her head is being ripped apart. She can suddenly breath again. Sucking in a deep and life-saving breath, her skin glistens in a desperate sweat. Ashe's chest heaves and pounds for oxygen. Fingernails were clawing into her supplies.

The professor clicked his tongue, "Dreadful, simply dreadful. To think you see yourself as nothing more than a pawn." His hand reaches out to pat her on the shoulder. "Why, I believe with some time and nurturing, you'd make for a wonderful leader."

Something within her mind snapped, "No!" Flicking away from his hand, her weak body stumbled into a backpedal. Her eyes were wide and maddening in fright. "I'm not a leader. I'll never be a leader. I'm just a pawn. A failure." A hand clenches onto her heart. "I let people die." The room spirals out of control, something burns at her stomach and threatens to burst from her mouth.

Covering her lips, she rushes out the room in a desperate retreat. Though her body was weak, she didn't care. Adrenaline was pumping through her blood. Slamming the door open, Ashe heads toward her only safe place. Her dorm.

"What took yo—Ashe? Hey, hold up!"

She ignored it. There's no time for useless things. Run away to safety. Escape. Escape from reality, if only for a little bit. Legs were turning to jelly and stumbling in her quest. Her bell was erratic, but at least it made people move out of her way. Slow as she was, it made for her pursuer to easily keep up, regardless of her semblance. But the way they bulldozed through the students, perhaps that's why everyone moved out of the way.

Thankfully, she left her door unlocked. Stumbling through, her supplies crash onto the ground. Legs gave out from under in a tumble. Slamming into her bathroom door, it bursts open. Vision was so blurry and hard to see, but she knew. Crawling to the toilet, her stomach erupts in a searing and burning pain. It hurts. It hurts so much.

That childish laughter whispered within her mind in glee.

The lights to her bathroom ignite. A figure slamming into the door frame with a scroll to her ear. "Pick up already." Her pursuer wasn't even winded in the least. "Weiss? Wha—No! Shut up and listen. You were with Ashe in the infirmary the longest, right? I think something's wrong with her. She's having a freak out…If I knew I wouldn't be calling you!...I think this is her dorm…I'll do what I can."

Hanging up the scroll, the curvy figure kneels beside Ashe. Strange how she has some experience in this type of situations. A hand rubs onto Ashe's back in a small circle. "C'mon now, let it all out. Are you able to tell me what's wrong? Are you hurting? I have to say though, Uncle Qrow looks so much worse when he does this."

Ashe could barely shake her head. She could barely make out that voice, but it wasn't too difficult to tell who it was. Her eyes shift to glance out the corner and they were met with gold. That hair was like a beacon in the night.

Yang huffs, "You're that type huh? Just like my uncle." Standing and pacing to the towel rack, she dampens a handcloth before wiping away the grime on Ashe's face. "Let's clean you up first. Looks like you've let it all out at least."

A warm hand wraps around Ashe's waist and easily lifts her up. Passing by the mirror, she couldn't help but grimace at how horrible she looked. Finding herself placed upon the bed, her own hand raised to cover onto her face.

Why did this happen?

It was a nightmare and a memory resurfacing. That only happens during her sleep. That's why she always sleeps far away from prying eyes, because she never knows when it happens. At times, she's woken up screaming into the night. Not once has it ever happened during the day when she's awake. Something triggered it, but what?

Fingers snap in front of her face. "Hey, you back with me?" A ghastly shade of honey stares up into those warm lilac. "There you are, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

Yang chuckles and grabs a desk chair to sit reverse style. "Yea, I should have seen that coming. You look it too. No offense."

Ashe sniffled slightly, "Some taken."

"Hah, I'm starting to like you even more." Yang handed over a cup of water she filled in the sink. There were a few plastic cups in the towel rack. "Take a swing, your voice and lips are dry. It should help get that vile taste out of your mouth also. Though, I recommend brushing your teeth."

"Mm." With a slow drink, the cool liquid helps to sooth her nerves. Vision finally beginning to stabilize and the ringing within her head is dispersing.

Yang shrugs her shoulders, "Whelp, I'm out of ideas. Usually Uncle Qrow passes out by now and I just tuck him into bed. You know, the more I talk about him, he's not that good of a role model, huh?" She grinned in an awkward chuckle. It was apparent that Yang was trying to lift Ashe's spirits, but it just wasn't having that much effect on her.

She was grateful none the less.

"So…Wanna talk about it?"

Hell no. The very last thing Ashe wants to do is talk about it, but she really should. There's no way Yang will let this go so easily and will probably blab about it to the others. She just needs to feed her a tiny bit and make her keep it a secret. So long as Ashe doesn't reveal the contents, she should be fine. "Severe…Nightmare terrors…I guess."

"Huh…That sucks." Yang's foot taps against the ground. "I used to have some nightmares, but they were never anything too serious. So, I can't really relate. But…your father doesn't happen to be a Qrow Branwen, right?" A brow suspiciously looked toward Ashe. "I mean, you are really resembling him right now."

Ashe leaned against her headboard, sagging and making herself cozy into the pillows. "Are you calling me a drunk? Because that's what he sounds like when you describe him."

"No…but are you though?"

Before Ashe could respond, the door flung open with a gust. A sudden chill swept into the room at the sight of Weiss. Light blue eyes found Ashe and drilled into her. After checking her over in her stomp toward the hidden faunus. Yang wisely moved away from her target. "What did you do?"

Why does she automatically think its something she did? Ashe had no control over anything. "Nn, I had nothing to do with this. It was out of my control."

Ashe feels Weiss's cold fingers grasp onto her chin. Weiss notices the darkness nestling under Ashe's eyes, and her facial features were extremely ghastly and haunted. "I sat next to you in class, and we even talked. You were perfectly fine. What. Did. You. Do."

For some reason, Ashe couldn't help but feel annoyed, "Nn. I told you, I had nothing to do with it."

Yang flinches back in surrender when Weiss whirls in her direction. "She said it was Severe nightmare terrors. All I know is that, she rushed out of Professor Oobleck's class like a bat out of hell. I chased after her into here. I don't really have much else to add besides that."

Weiss offers Yang a tight and polite smile. "Thank you." Turning back to Ashe, Weiss leans in further. "Nightmare terrors? Why didn't you just say that? What could you possibly be having nightmares about though?" Ashe's lips are tightly shut. A moment later, light blue eyes shift toward her top hat. Realization dawns upon Weiss.

She's too intuitive for her own good. Weiss tugged Ashe's face back to look at her, wanting a silent answer in confirmation. Only the tiniest of nods is given, forcing a deep sigh from Weiss. Yang couldn't help but perk an eyebrow at the silent conversation. But she could question it, another voice spoke up from the door.

"Now, now, girls. I believe that is quite enough." The students turn toward the familiar voice. That green and black tuxedo on display with spectacles. "Why don't Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao-long head on to lunch? There are still more classes for the day, and you will need the energy. Fear not about being late, I already informed your professors ahead of time."

Weiss couldn't help but stare toward Ozpin, studying him. Yang was the more rebellious of the bunch, having an issue with authoritative figures "But—"

"I insist."

Yang clicks her teeth shut in annoyance. It may have been polite, but it was an order. She's not foolhardy enough to talk back to the Headmaster. "Yes, Sir." With a strained smile, Yang approaches Weiss. "Come on, Weiss. Let's go grab a quick bite before class. I am sure the others are worried where we ran off too."

Giving Ashe another glance over the shoulder, Yang drags Weiss along reluctantly. "I can walk on my own, thank you very much." A pale hand smacks away Yang's in frustration. It didn't take long before both girls disappeared out of the dorm, but it was clear as day. Neither one of them were pleased with the outcome and being forced out.

Blinking away, Ashe shifts her gaze back toward Ozpin. He had a blank and neutral smile upon his face. "Ms. Souris, if you don't mind, freshen up a moment and take a walk with me. I think we need to have a talk."

* * *

 **( A/ N )**

 **Greetings everyone, just a quick note. I created a Deviant Art account a while back. There are currently two pictures of Ashe if you wish to see. Just search up DarthGlaurung on the website. The weapon she is showing in the picture is not her current, but the weapon of her past in the nightmare from a few chapters back. There will be another posted up in the future with a more current update with the weapon she uses in the present.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Leave a comment or review and let me know your thoughts thus far!**

 **Darth**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Often, when someone asks you to take a walk with them, you walk. But Ashe isn't sure if she should consider it a walk. Ozpin just led her toward the elevators down the hall. At least after she washed and cleaned herself up. It wouldn't do well to look like a raccoon with dark spots under her eyes.

Not like she looked that much better.

On the bright side, he told her there was no need for any school supplies. So, it looks like she's already getting a half day of school.

Wonderful.

Before long the elevator hummed to life for just a moment. He gave her a side glance and smile before exiting out. It was a strange room. Fitting for a strange man. Though it was obvious to recognize that this was his office.

Ashe gazed up in wonder at the soft humming of gears clicking throughout the room. It kind of reminded her of a clock tower. Even the floor was see-through with gears below. There was even a second-floor balcony that circled the room with a full view of the school and city in the distance. The large window panel behind his desk was a nice touch though. It was a half clock that ticked in a soothing tune.

"Ms. Souris, please have a seat at my desk." The sudden voice of Ozpin forced her out of the curious gaze. Straightening her hat once more, Ashe finds Ozpin with two freshly brewed mugs upon his desk. Her nose twitched at the gear inspired desk. It was a half-circle, made of glass, and held gears between the frames. "I insist before the beverages turn cold. Much more exquisite when they are warm."

In her approach, Ashe notices a solar system design upon the ceiling. It was also made up of gears. Just what is the point of it all? Ozpin prepared a chair for her near his own seat on the side. He allows her sit before him, sliding the mug within reach.

A few strands of her hair shift out of position while gazing into her reflection within the dark liquid. The silence is beginning to crawl within her mind. Why hasn't Ozpin said anything yet? He hasn't even questioned about what happened. Isn't this the part where he interrogates her or demands answers? Ashe's thoughts begin wonder in circles, driving her mad. The gears click throughout the room. Why did he bring her to his office and then offer her something to drink? Her eyes clenched shut as her hands tighten further in a shaking grip. So many thoughts are whirling within her mind.

She doesn't want to think. Say something. Don't let her thoughts wander. She's afraid and doesn't know when another memory will break through. And stop that damn clicking, it's growing into a battle drum within her head.

"That reminds me." Ashe whirls in startled shock toward Ozpin with a soft gasp. When did her breathing become so labored and quick? "You missed out on lunch, didn't you?" Ashe stares toward Ozpin owlishly as her honey coated eyes flicker toward his empty desk in confusion.

Her stomach was feeling empty, yet hunger was the last thing on her mind. "Mm…yes?"

"Yes, yes, you must be quite famished." Swirling his chair slightly toward his left, his foot taps against the ground with a soft click. A secret button hidden on the floor. The ground slowly raises into a filing cabinet under his desk with multiple cubbies. A twinkle glistens within his brown eye with a grin. "This will be our little secret."

Ashe furrows her brows in confusion as Ozpin reaches toward the bottom drawer. He then pulls out a pink colored box and sets it upon his desk. Ozpin motions to open the box but comes to a sudden stop. He tilts his head toward Ashe with a mischievous grin upon his lips. "Don't tell the other professors about this."

What is she supposed to say? Just what is going on right now. Her brow furthers deeper into a nod with uncertainty. Why did he bring her here? "Excellent!" With a quick woosh of his arms, he pulls off the pink lid and gently sets it to the side of his desk. Reaching into the box with a childish smile, he hums delightfully before pulling out his object of affection.

A muffin.

"Oh~ A banana chocolate chip, one of my favorites~ Then again, they are all my favorites~"

Ashe was shutting down. Here was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy in his office. Gushing over affectionately toward muffins while munching away like a child. This shouldn't be his priority right now. Muffins should be the last thing on his mind. Ashe clenches her teeth. She's growing angry. What's going on? Why isn't he questioning her? Why is she just sitting here? Why did he offer her a drink and now enjoying a batch of muffins without a care?

Nothing is making sense!

Ozpin holds the box at a slight angle to show Ashe the muffins like a display. "What kind would you like? I have chocolate chip, blue berry, raspberry, and banana nut." Ozpin hums quietly before looking into the box himself, "Never mind about the banana nut, I want that one."

Ashe snapped, "Why aren't you questioning me?!" She has had enough. Just get on with it already. Stop beating around the bush. Her fingers clawed into her knees, stressing herself out.

She had a freak out in front of her new professor. She ran out like a bat from hell and only caused him more problems. The first day hasn't even ended yet. She has been nothing but a thorn in his side since he apprehended her back in Vale. Time and time again Ozpin had to gone out of his way for her. She can't look at him. He should be doing what any proper leader would do with her.

"Why aren't you interrogating me?!" Instead of answering her, he remains silent. There it is again. That damn clicking of gears. Shut up, shut up, shut up. "Answer me!"

"Ms. Souris, do you truly believe I should be interrogating you right now?"

Ashe balks at his retort, slamming her hand upon the desk, her mug jumbles. "What kind of question is that?! Obviously! You are the headmaster of Beacon, I am an anomaly, an unknown. For all you know, I could be a danger to you and everyone around me." Her hand claws onto the glass in a screech. "Why do you keep helping me? I don't understand."

Nothing is making sense.

Ozpin didn't turn her in during the fiasco in Vale. He offered her an opportunity to enroll into Beacon Academy. Then he bought her a few necessities for her living and delivered them to her locker. He no doubt paid for them out of his own money. Ozpin then went out of his way to make room for her after she passed, even when there was an uneven number of students and caused an upheaval of the system. Now, she had a freak out on the very first day, and not only that. It was in front of a professor. A leader will naturally bring it all into question.

Interrogation.

That's what _he_ would have done.

Yet, here she is. Sitting at his desk with her at his side, and he gave her a warm drink. Then Ozpin offered her a muffin, of her choice. "I don't understand."

With a silent gaze, Ozpin sighs quietly as he turns his chair to face her. "Ms. Souris, there are plenty of reasons why I choose not to. Allow me to state the most obvious and simplest of reasons. First, say I was to interrogate you, would you even answer any questions I ask you about your past? Truthfully and whole heartedly at that."

The tightening of her muscles was all the answer that he needed. No, she wouldn't want to utter a word about her past at all. "Now, this is only an educated guess. But from what Professor Oobleck has seen and I heard within your dorm. Your nightmares are a form of trauma and withdrawal from your past."

Ah, so he was listening in after all.

"Knowing that, even if I forced you to talk and answer questions about your past. What would happen? Most obviously, you would go into shock and possibly worse. Which will lead me to where? A distressed and suffering young woman, and I would still have no answers. There would be absolutely no merit in such a course of action." Ozpin reaches toward his mug for a quick sip.

Ashe cringes at his logical reasoning. It was sound and extremely accurate. But that still leaves more questions unanswered. She leans forward with her hands upon her knees as her bell chimes quietly, "But that still doesn't answer the other questions. Why are you helping me? What do you have to gain from this? I have been nothing but a burden and liability." The first official day isn't even over yet. She couldn't even make it to lunch.

She really can't do anything right.

Ozpin presses his fingers together before him, "Ms. Souris, whenever you speak of and about yourself, I have found it always to be in the negative. You may have your reasons for such a point-of-view, and perhaps they could be valid in your eyes. I will not attempt to say that I understand nor that you are wrong about yourself, for I do not know."

He then leans forward with a kind twinkle within his eye as he props his elbows upon his knees and gives her a small, but neutral smile. "But what I do know, is that when I look at you. I see a young woman who is scared and terrified. Always looking over her shoulder, and thinking not once, nor twice, but thrice before accepting any kind of aid. Even if it is the smallest of help. And yes, you also seem to have anxieties, nightmares that haunt you from your past, and lack even the smallest of social interaction experiences."

She flinches at every statement. Like a burning blade stabbing into her soul. He was picking and opening old wounds that she is well aware of. Ashe couldn't help but wilt at each accusation. Because each statement was true. It's painful. It hurts so much for him to point out her flaws. Her heart aches within her chest. She knows, she knows fully well about her flaws and imperfections. But, to hear it from someone else again.

It's depressing.

She feels a warm hooked finger gently tap at her chin and forces her watery gaze up, she finds a warm and kind smile upon Ozpin's lips. "Yet, when I look deeper. I see a young woman, who despite all her imperfections, her flaws, and despite the horrors that haunt her. A young woman, who has persevered and thrived. Someone who did not back down, no matter how many times she struggled during her short time here."

Ozpin releases his finger from under her chin as he rests it atop her hand. "I see potential. Potential that no one has ever given a chance. I on the other hand, Ms. Souris, wish to give that potential a chance. That is why I am helping you." Retracting his hand, Ozpin gives a soft shrug. "Whether that choice is correct or not, that has yet to be seen."

Ashe stared up toward Ozpin, her vision swims with pools of tears in the corner of her eyes. Yet the tears do not fall. They were not in happiness or sadness. They were tears of frustration and stress. Because it is impossible for Ashe to accept his words so easily.

"I have…heard pretty words…throughout my entire life, Headmaster Ozpin." Her fingers grasp onto the hem of her skirt, "I apologize…but I find it difficult to fully trust your words. Especially from someone in your position of power. You at least, deserve me to be honest and upfront with you." Ashe clenches onto her fabric as she peers into his chocolate colored eyes behind those spectacles.

"I've heard it before. Lived it. Being told I was special. That I had potential and I would make the world a better place. Pretty words. But that's all they were. In the end, I was stripped of my humanity and turned into just a pawn. A tool." Anger fills into the void of her heart. Her teeth grit at the betrayals she has suffered. He told her that she had so much potential, but Ashe was just a failure in the end.

Time and time again.

No, she won't just trust so easily into honey-coated words. Not from someone in the position of Ozpin. There is always a scheme. A plot. Ashe snarls out in frustration, "And then being told that I wouldn't be alone…that she would stay by my side and take me with her. We would begin anew and start a brighter life. Pretty words." Her fist slams onto his desk in suppressed rage. "Then she abandoned me! Left me to suffer my fate alone. She was like an older sister to me. So, excuse me, if I do not buy into your pretty words so easily, Headmaster Ozpin."

Her anger was smoldering within her chest in a hot breath. Ashe watched as Ozpin quietly huffed in a slow and drawn out breath. A soft frown forms upon his lips. She flinched before a soft growl rumbles within her throat. That look that he's giving her.

It's pissing her off.

She's seen it before.

That look of pity. Looking down on her like she is some kind of broken doll. She's not. "Don't look at me like that." Her breath was low and quiet, but the message was clear. Stop looking at her like that. His eyes flutter into half-lids. Stop it. The gears continue their maddening clicking. Ashe roared onto her feet with a swipe of the hand. Her bell chimed loudly in a rage. "Stop looking at me like that! Don't look at me with pity! I have survived on my own! I am not broken! I won't!"

She's not broken.

Her blood was boiling and smoldering. Ashe's heart was beating like a war drum on a field of battle. She's not some weak-willed doll. She's not who she used to be as a child. She's survived and thrived. Lived and grown.

She will not break.

Ozpin remains silent. Only after a long moment, does she finally re-take her seat. But it was a struggle for her to reign in her anger. Slowly breathing in through her nose before exhaling through her mouth. She is suddenly startled by Ozpin's soothing voice, "You know, I originally brought you to my office in order to offer you a position of sorts. A job if you will."

Ashe couldn't help her eyes from blinking in confusion as she frowns to herself. The sudden change of topic was obvious and drastic. He was not subtle with it at all. Perhaps he knows there's no use in hiding it from her and there's no point in further talking about the issue at hand. This is why it's a struggle for her to trust those in position of power, there's always a slight of hand. "What do you mean?"

That mischievous smirk once again appears upon his lips, "Why, I have found myself to be in quite the predicament as of late, and I could use some assistance."

She watches as he casually sips out of his hot beverage. "What kind of help do you need?"

"Nothing too extravagant I assure you. Just an office assistant of sort."

What?

Did she just hear that right? "Um…Pardon?" Surely, he was not asking her if she wanted to be his student office assistant. She is a freshman, and possibly be handling sensitive documents. Ashe has never worked a day of clerical work in her life. Why would he even trust her with such a thing?

"An office assistant, a personal aid, secretary, however you wish to call it. Lately, I have found myself to be falling behind on such trivial things." Ozpin raises his mug, hiding his mouth from view and speaks softer like a whisper of the wind. "Goodwitch demanded I find one or she will take out my coffee maker."

"What was that last part?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything."

"No…I could have sworn you said—"

"You must be hearing things. Anyways, I believe it would be good for someone like you." Ashe balks at the remark as she finally reaches toward her mug and takes a quiet sip. "Honestly. It would be a new skill for you to learn that can be used just about anywhere. You will also be working along beside me, and sometimes along with the other Professors in the field, but most importantly. It will be a positive distraction for you."

A distraction? What is he talking about?

Ashe rests the mug within her lap as she tilts her head in thought. The warm beverage was helping to soothe her emotions. What kind of distraction could he be talking about? All she would be doing is focusing on paperwork and anything else he would dump onto her. She would have homework to deal with, her own training to work on, and the office work that would now be thrown into the mix. She would be too busy to even be distracted.

Then it clicks.

Of course, and that is what he means. During the day, she will be having to deal with classes and possibly any homework or studies that comes with them. The only thing she will need to be wary of, are sudden triggers to a past memory. So long as she has her guard up, that shouldn't be much of an issue. But what about during the evening or weekends? Of course, there is training, but her mind can still wander on her lonesome. Maybe going out into the city or talking to someone to keep herself occupied, but that would only work for so long before it becomes redundant.

"What exactly…would I have to do?"

"Oh, nothing much. Little bit of this, little bit of that. One of the perks, is that if I need you, I could always give you an excused absence from class. But you will still need to make up the work. Which may occupy your time during the evening." There it is, that knowing little twinkle in his eye.

That sounds like it would be a great deal though.

With a tongue in cheek, "If…If I accept…would I get paid for this, or is it just extracurricular?" Having a small amount of income would be a boon for her. Currently, she has no means of obtaining Lien, other than pilfering around Vale. She doesn't have a sponsor, nor family to rely on. But it would not take long before authorities become suspicious of the constant pilfering around Vale.

"Of course, you will be well compensated in monetary funds, I assure you. It all depends on your performance. It may seem like small pocket change in the beginning, but the more clearance you earn. The more your pay increases." Another sip of his mug, how much liquid does it contain?

It is a no-brainer. She can earn Lien while living on campus. Legally at least. This would solve all her issues regarding income, and she would be able to buy new clothing and restock her dust supply. Maybe even hire a professional to do a performance maintenance on her weapons.

She never really was the brightest at such delicate things.

Ashe fiddles with the hem of her skirt in slight embarrassment. This must be his attempt of an olive branch. There is little risk on her end, and more high risk on his end. The position isn't that difficult to mull over. "I…accept the position. Headmaster Ozpin, you have been…most kind to me. You did not have to extend your hand to someone like me, but you did. And I want to show my appreciation, but it is difficult for me to fully trust you. Not for you as a person, but because of the power that you hold."

How could someone not? He is a Headmaster of the most prestigious Academy. Huntsman and Huntresses at his beck and call, a champion most beloved in the political arena who has their ears, and a powerful huntsman in his own right.

She has seen how such power can twist someone.

Felt it.

Yet, she nibbles onto her bottom lip and gives the tiniest of nods. "I am willing to give you a chance. Just as you have given me." Ashe gazes toward Ozpin with uncertainty, the silhouette of a behemoth behind him. In a blink, it is gone. "Don't make me regret this."

Not again.

Ozpin remains silent. With a soft shuffling of his clothing, he turns and reaches for the pink box. With it in hand, he faces toward Ashe once more. Ozpin holds it out toward her at an angle. A warm smile upon his lips as his eyes crinkle upward into curves. "Muffin?"

"Mm." Ashe took the banana nut muffin.

Ozpin didn't complain in the least.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. Ozpin spent the rest of the time showing her what the job entails and what she is to do. It took her longer than usual to read over all the files and labels, but he was patient with her. The most exciting moment was debating where they would bring in her desk. Ozpin wanted her near the coffee maker.

"No. I refuse to be anywhere near that thing." She knew trickery when it wasn't even hidden.

"Oh? But it would be the best position for your desk. Your back would be up against the wall in safety, and you could see the whole room. What's the problem?" Still, he had to keep pressing on.

"That may be true, but you only want me there for one reason. That's where your coffee maker is. I know you'll just constantly badger me to pour you a mug every few minutes." You would have to be fool not to realize that. Ozpin chugs coffee like a fish to water.

"Ms. Souris. I am shocked and appalled, that you would accuse me of such a mischievous desire. I would never stoop so low as to do such a thing. I assure you."

"Oh? Well, let me just call up Professor Goodwitch and get her opinion on this."

"N-no-no, there's no need for such drastic measures. How about a compromise?"

Her gut was telling her to avoid it at all costs.

Regrettably, it was in one of the few spots with her back to a solid wall and a location that was ideal. Thankfully, they came to a compromise. So long as Ozpin oversaw brewing and making the beverage, she wouldn't mind pouring and getting him a mug every so often. Every. So. Often. Not every few minutes that he would probably expect out of her. Thankfully, she learned Goodwitch is a weapon that he fears.

She is going to abuse the hell out of it.

And if he didn't brew anything, well he was out of luck then.

Before long, night fell upon them before he ushered her out of his office and to go grab herself some dinner. Soon enough, Ashe found herself pacing toward her door with a plastic bag. It gently bumped against her thighs with each thoughtful step. Her eyebrow perks at a dim light flooding from under her door. Did she leave it unlocked?

She can't remember.

With a shrug, Ashe grasps onto the handle and quietly pries it open. Apparently, she did leave it unlocked.

When she creaks the door open, her eye squints at the night, searching for her nightly intruder. Ashe finds the culprit within a desk chair. A familiar shade of white and blue from one Weiss Schnee. Looks like she is still wearing her combat attire and scribbling away at some papers with her books open.

Ashe sighs quietly to herself before shuffling into her room. It locks with a soft click, her bell chimes quietly into the night. That apparently does the trick, the scribbling comes to a sudden halt as Weiss perks toward the entrance. "Ashe?"

When she meets those light blue eyes, she could only awkwardly wave with a curl of her fingertips, and an awkward chuckle. "Mm…Hi?" Weiss continued to stare. It was difficult to read her expression and thoughts. Keeping her expression neutral, Ashe approaches her desk with dinner. Sinking into her chair, Ashe could feel those eyes digging into the back of her head. It made her hair stand on end.

"Ashe…." She perks up and glances over her shoulder to find Weiss glancing downward awkwardly. "I apologize for coming in here without your permission. I came to see if you were here after classes, but I found your door unlocked. So, I decided to study here and have some alone time to myself."

Ashe shrugs her shoulders softly, "Mm, it's alright. Just, send me a scroll message next time. This way I know not to expect an intruder or something."

"Of course."

Turning back around, she opens her plastic bag as she pulls out a fruit salad with grilled chicken. What can she say? She loves fruits and meats. Grasping her plastic fork, she prepares to dig in before a voice interrupts her once more.

"You know…we are alone in here and the door is locked. If…it makes you more comfortable, you can have your hat off. This is your room, and I do not want to intrude and make you uncomfortable."

Setting down her fork, Ashe fully turns toward Weiss. Her dinner forgotten for the moment. This is a different side of Weiss that she hasn't seen yet, and it's a bit weird. Why is she being so considerate and nice? That's not like her reputation or what she's seen so far. "Are you alright, Weiss?"

A small scowl forms on her lips but it's not directed to Ashe. "Yes, I just had a…lecture from Professor Port earlier today and I realized that I may have been acting…undignified. So, I would like to improve and become a better person." Weiss nods to herself but shifts her focus toward Ashe. "I should be asking you that. Are you alright, Ashe?"

With a release of a heavy breath through her nose, Ashe nods quietly, turning back toward her food and munches quietly. "Mm, I'm…better." And she was, after the discussion with Ozpin, everything else was a blur. Her mind was preoccupied with work as her thoughts once more dwelled into their dark depths.

Weiss half turns toward her desk. Shuffling around her books and papers, she finds her notebook and takes it into hand. Standing quietly, she briskly struts toward Ashe and plops it onto the desk. It startles the faunus in a mouthful of food. "Here, I am trusting you with my notebook for our afternoon classes. Read over my notes since you missed those classes. Return it back to me first thing during morning period."

Ashe looked between Weiss and the notebook in confusion before nodding once, "Mm…Thank you?"

Weiss's smile was strained, "You are welcome." Handing over the notebook was difficult for her. Weiss doesn't like to give what's hers to others. She's greedy. Returning to her desk, Weiss collects her belongings and walks toward the door. "I am returning to my dorm now. I need to have a word with Ruby." Opening the door, Weiss peeks a glance over her shoulder, "Have a good night."

"Mm, night."

The door clicks shut quietly.

Ashe curiously turns toward the notebook. Making sure to clean her hands, least she suffers Weiss's wrath, she opens it. The handwriting was crisp and neat but written in cursive. Fun, she can already tell. She couldn't help the slight shiver at the cold within her silent room. Finally, alone she removes her hat to make herself comfortable.

The next few days passed in a blur.

Apparently, people caught wind of her freak out. She's not sure how, but it probably had something to do with Yang bulldozing people. Thankfully, no one tried to bring it up. Once again, probably due to Yang. The blond has been hovering over her like a protective mama bear. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that in all honestly. Part of her felt insulted that she needed protecting, and the other half was thankful she warded off unnecessary social interactions.

But her presence of course means that team RWBY is never far behind, nor team JNPR. It is like they go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other apparently. Jaune and Pyrrha always made casual conversation with her when they could. They never brought up the incident, even though the worry was in their eyes.

Ashe attempted to build a wall around herself to avoid any more social interacts, but that idea was completely smashed on the next day. Let it be said, Nora will not be denied and demolished the wall that she didn't even get to finish constructing. All with the grace and poise of an enraged Ursa in a glass shop.

Morning classes? Nora was bellowing out her morning greeting before giving her a flying hug. Of course, Ren was Ren, he was never far behind. Always beside Nora with an understanding look of empathy before giving his own greeting. As days passed by, that embarrassed look turned into resignation.

Lunch time? Nora would plop and smother onto her back while she was eating and then eat with her. Usually followed by all of team JNPR before team RWBY joined. That was always a loud mess of conversations. She could never keep up with any of the conversations going on. They always crowded around her in the middle. Ashe would at least prefer to sit at the end and fade into the background. But of course, Nora would not have any of it. If Ashe disappeared, she would flip a table looking for her.

Literally.

At one point, Ashe attempted to sneak away during their conversations. For the most part, she was quite successful. It wasn't till she was almost out of the cafeteria, did someone yell her name. It was at that moment; a table was spiraling through the air. Food flinging in every direction with cries of shock and fright.

Professor Goodwitch was not pleased in the least.

Passing period? Nora was dragging her around by the wrist and telling her all kinds of whimsical fairy tales. Some of them were strangely interesting. She even told her the first time Ren and Nora went to a coffee shop. Apparently, they were forever banned from the cafe when Nora ordered an expresso. That was Ashe's favorite story of destruction. Though, it did explain why Ren banned Nora from drinking any kind of energy drink.

It was proving difficult to avoid the orange thunderstorm.

Don't even get her started on during classes. If Ashe couldn't get Weiss or Blake to sit next to her, Nora would zero in on the unclaimed seat like a bloodhound. Sometimes she would drag along Ren. Most of the time it was Jaune. Probably due to the fact that he was a chatter box when you got him worked up. And boy, could Nora push all his buttons like a whack-a-mole machine. But she could tell that it was always in good jest as they would always be smiling. But like all Nora induced energy.

It can be completely overwhelming.

Which is where she is now.

Ashe plopped onto her bed in distress while wearing her combat attire. Her last period is with Professor Goodwitch, and she has been unable to partake in the sparring sessions due to her Aura problem. So, all she does is sit there and watch. Sure, she can study and dissect their fighting styles, but it was still boring. Yet, she was grateful that she wasn't partaking. Ashe doesn't know how she will react within the center of the arena. Sadly, today was the last day she couldn't partake. Once she rests over the weekend, she would be allowed to join in their sparring sessions. Professor Goodwitch just wanted to make sure there would be no further issues or injuries with her Aura.

She's a complete mother hen.

Don't tell her she said that. Professor Goodwitch would drown her in homework and paperwork after school. She gets enough lectures from Goodwitch during work. There's no need to add more to it. Ozpin may be the head honcho, but Professor Goodwitch is The Boss. Thankfully, ever since Ashe took up her new position, Goodwitch has been in a more…accommodating mood. Don't get her wrong, she is still a complete grouch, but less so.

Her scroll beeps and vibrates within her pocket. With a groan, Ashe kicks her feet against the bed in annoyance. Glancing over the message she reads it aloud to herself, "Hey Ashe, may I come over and read? Weiss and Yang are bickering, and Ruby is attempting to defuse the situation. She left her video game playing on her scroll. It is really loud in here."

Ashe shrugs her shoulders before typing out a response and giving her approval. Thankfully, she left her door unlocked as she doesn't feel like getting up. Tossing her scroll next to her head, she buries her face into her quilts to rest her eyes. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but the sandman was a worthy foe.

Eventually, she stirred in bed with a soft yawn. How long did she doze off for? Propping herself up onto her hands, Ashe rubs the sleep out of her eyes, a blanket slipped from her back. Did she put that on or crawl into bed? She doesn't remember putting a blanket over herself.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Shaking her head of weariness, she turns to find Blake sitting on the other bed with the pillow prompt up behind her. She was nose deep into her book. Blake is probably the one that put the blanket on her. "Mm…How long was I out for?" She would take a nap after giving her permission to come in. That's just her luck.

A thumb turns her next page, "Close to an hour. Give or take. Long week?"

"You have no idea. I have been under constant severe Nora thunderstorm warning." Ashe stumbles onto her feet, stretching up with a soft pop of her joints. Thankfully, she feels her hat upon her head. "I haven't been able to catch a break. If it's not school work, then its office work, or it's Nora. I still have to train also." Honestly, it isn't so much Nora that is the issue. It is everything else piled up on it. Overbearing as Nora is, she is a welcome distraction and quite warm.

Blake hums quietly, peering over her book, Ashe paces toward her bathroom to wash up and wake herself. "Have you been reading my book lately?"

The sound of running water echoes along with Ashe's voice from the bathroom. "Mm, I am about half-way. Sorry it is taking so long, I'm not a very fast reader."

"That's alright, take your time. I am just glad that someone else is interested in my books. No one else seems like the reading type." And it's true. She tried to get the other girls into books, but they wouldn't give her the time of day. At least someone is interested in her hobby.

Ashe approached out of her bathroom in pajamas with the tips of her ash colored hair damp in moisture. Opening her desk drawer, she pulled out her loaned book and plops onto her bed with a soft bounce. Her hat tilted at an angle.

Silence fills the dorm with an occasional crinkle of paper being turned. It doesn't take long for Ashe's mind to wander. Lately, people have been kind to her. It's a strange thing for her lately. She hasn't shown her gratitude for their kindness yet either. Ashe absolutely hates being indebted to someone or feeling like she owes someone. "Hey, Blake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Laying her book upon her lap, Ashe nibbles onto her inner cheek, "How do you properly thank someone?"

Blake blinks her eyes rapidly before she looks up from her book toward Ashe with a puzzling look, "What do you mean?" That's a strange question to ask.

Leaning back against her headrest, Ashe drums her fingers in a soft tap against the book's hardcover. "Mm…There are some people that I need to thank, but I feel like just saying thank you, isn't enough of a repayment." She's never had to thank someone outside of the pack. The customs are more than likely completely different in society and there are a few people she would like to show her gratitude toward.

Social awkwardness rearing its ugly head once more.

Blake hums to herself while resting her opened book against her stomach. "I'm not really sure how to answer that. I mean, it all depends on the person you are trying to thank. But in most books that I have read, most people generally thank each other differently." She perks up at a sudden thought.

This is an opportunity.

Books.

She can finally talk about things that she has read. Exciting! Blake power walks toward Ashe with her book in hand. Sitting across from her with crossed legs, Blake enters her gossip mode. "Like, there was this one book where the protagonist went on a date and gave the lady a lovely card. Nothing special, but it was cute. One of my favorites from the series. There was also another series that I absolutely adored. The heroine woke up super early and prepared her love-interest a surprise breakfast after staying over during a storm. Apparently, he was a major fish lover, so it was a banquet of salmon and tuna. Doesn't that sound dreamy? Oh! And there was this one, where two friends simply went out to a coffee shop and—"

A bell chimes frantically before Blake finds a sudden hand pressing up against her lips. "Nn, thank you, Blake. But would you mind slowing down a bit? I can't keep up." Receiving a red and embarrassed nod, Ashe retracts her hand and shuffles back into a sitting position.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away. I don't really have any opportunities to talk about my books. So, who are you trying to thank? Perhaps that would be the best place to begin."

"Mm…I have a short list of people I would like to show my gratitude toward. Namely, Nora, Yang, and Weiss." Ashe raises a finger at each of the given names. She would say Ozpin, but she highly doubts Blake would be of any help in that regard. He's weird.

Blake tilts her head to the side in thought, wavy black hair cascades down like a waterfall. "Hm…I don't know much about Weiss, but I do know she loves coffee. Maybe take her out for a drink. Yang loves to snack, have fun, and play games. She'll like anything you do for her, I bet. Oh, she really loves to dance."

Ashe hooks a finger under her chin and nods to herself. Those are simple enough, and nothing to complicated. "Nora?"

Blake shrugs her shoulder in uncertainty. "I don't know. Pancakes?"

Pancakes?

That's…actually a good idea now that she thinks about it. Huh, that's easier than she thought. Alright, that gives her a good base for those three. Now, she has one more person to add onto her list. "What about you?"

Blake tilted her head curiously, "Me?"

Ashe nods, "Well, yea. I also have you to thank. You lend me books and you are helping me with this. What would you like?"

Blake flutters her eyes quietly with a slight red tint to her cheeks. "Ashe, you don't have to thank me for anything." Blake rests her chin upon her knees, "You're my friend, it's what friends do."

Ashe narrows her eyes into a pout before she points down to her loaned book, "If you don't answer seriously, I'll go buy you a lewd book and present it to you in front of team RWBY in gratitude. I'll even read the summary."

Amber eyes narrow in suspicion. "You wouldn't." Honey coated eyes remained unflinching. "You would. You have no shame." Silence is all Blake receives in response. With a huff she rolls her chin upon her knees in surrender. "I like tea, books, and fish. So, I guess anything related to those would suffice."

Ashe nods in victory, "Mm, I'll keep those in mind. Thank you for the help, Blake."

Blake stretches out her legs in a soft purr. "Anytime. I should probably head back to my dorm now. Yang is probably turning the room inside out looking for me. She's taking the partner thing seriously." Swinging her legs off the bed, Blake motions toward the door. "I'll see you later, thank you for letting me come over."

"Mm." A soft click of the door signals Blake's departure. Ashe's stomach grumbles in hunger. "I should get me some food." Sliding into her slippers, Ashe heads toward the cafeteria in her pajamas. She doubts anyone will judge her for that at this time.

It wasn't long till she had a tray of food. Apparently, she was not the only person here for some food. She has never really had a one-on-one conversation with the girl. This might be a good time for a private conversation. After all, she's a nice girl, but always hanging around Yang or Jaune. It's a bonus how Yang bragged about her being an expert with weapons. She could use some help in that profession. Ashe approached her from behind, "Hey."

"Oh g—Hurk!" Ruby sputtered in shock before clenching around her throat, choking on her beloved cookie. Ashe slightly panicked before slapping Ruby onto her small and slender back. The poor girl was turning into a living blueberry. Not for long if something wasn't done. The chunk of cookie soon pops from her mouth. Gasping for sweet, sweet breath.

Ruby whirled angrily toward her, "Ashe! What the hell?! I've told you not to sneak up on me like that! I just saw my life flash before my eyes. They put, 'Slain by Cookie. That's how the Cookie Crumbles.' on my grave! Do you know how humiliating that would be?!"

With an awkward chuckle, Ashe claims the seat next to Ruby, "Mm, I forgot. Why are you here by yourself?" She munched down on her fish. Tasty.

Ruby looked away awkwardly, "Ah…Funny story actually. Let's just say that Weiss needed help opening a new coffee jar, and Yang helped her out." Ruby points a half-eaten cookie toward Ashe, "Never. Ever. Let Yang help you out opening a jar. Things go bad, so fast. Like, you wouldn't understand the devastation that she can do just opening a jar."

A vibration rubs onto her thigh before pulling out her scroll. Ashe reads over a quick message from Weiss stating she will be using her tub. Slipping it back into her pocket, Ashe turns back toward Ruby, "Mm, I'll keep that in mind. Honestly though, I was wanting to ask for your help with something."

Ruby perks with surprise in her wide, silver eyes. "What? Me? You want to ask for my help? No one has ever asked for my help before. Everyone says I am too young and childish and—I'm rambling, aren't I? Yes, of course, I'll help you! What do you need? Slaying a Grimm? Beating up a bad guy? Aw, yea~, I'm getting so excited just thinking about it." Ruby suddenly jerks away in caution and suspicious eyes, "It's not about homework is it? Because if it is, then count me out. I am struggling enough and I'm the last person you should ask for help with schoolwork."

Ashe couldn't help the small snort at the comment. Ruby is quite the chatter box, just like Jaune. Not like she minds though, it's nice to have someone talk enough for her. "Don't worry, it's not about homework or anything of the like. I heard you were good with weapons and their maintenance. Right?"

Ruby takes a smug chomp on her cookie, "Ah, well, ya know. I don't like to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm the greatest around. When it comes to weapons and their maintenance, I have no equal in terms of skill!"

Finishing up most of her food, Ashe tilts her head toward Ruby once more, "Mm, that's what I heard. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a full performance maintenance on my—" A hand slaps onto the table.

"I'll do it!" Ashe startles when Ruby lurches forward with her cute button nose a bit too close. She was vibrating like Nora after a cup of coffee. "You want me to maintenance your daggers or bow right?! I'll totally do it!" Ruby grasps onto both of Ashe's hands. "No, you HAVE to let me do it! Please, please, please! I'll be your best friend!"

Ashe leans away awkwardly.

Ruby leans forward even more, not letting her escape.

"Mm, I was going to let you do it anyways." Was Ruby always this excitable and pushy? It explains why Weiss is always so cranky.

Ruby shrieked out in joy before jumping up to her feet in excitement. "Aw yeah! This is gonna be so awesome! I have so much to do and prepare! You can bring them to me first thing tomorrow morning and I'll have everything ready." Ruby vibrated like a burn dust about to explode. "This is going to be so much fun!" Ashe doesn't even get a chance to respond before Ruby disappeared in a flutter of rose petals.

Ashe palmed her face into a sigh, "What just happened?" Seriously hoping she doesn't regret this, but the need of a full maintenance on her daggers is a priority. She can only do so much on her own, like grease and oiling. The more delicate components need a professional hand.

Finishing up her food, Ashe cleans her mess before returning to her room with a block of cheese in hand. Her bathroom door was closed and lit from the bottom. A twitch of the nose reminds her that Weiss sent a message earlier. Lately, she's hardly had any alone time. At least it's a healthy distraction lately. Her social anxieties have improved around team RWBY and JNPR. Everyone else could jump in a lake for all she cares.

Improvements.

Ashe climbed into bed and made herself comfortable in a pillow nest. Cheese and book in hand to pass the time till she drifts asleep. Though she didn't get to read that much. Her mind began to formulate a strategy for showing her gratitude. Nora loves pancakes, so an early breakfast would be a good idea. There's just one problem with that.

She doesn't know how to make pancakes. If only she knew someone who could show her how to make them. Ashe perks up at a realization.

She does know someone.

Reaching for her scroll, Ashe quickly looks for her person of interest. The scroll is brought to her ear after giving him a quick call. The ringing soon clicks to a halt when a sudden voice greets her on the other end. _"Hello?"_

"Mm, Hello, Ren. I'm sorry for bothering you, are you free?"

 _"Of course. I just stepped out of the shower, so I am free at the moment."_

Ashe shuffles her legs under the quilts, her fingers rub over her thighs. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with something tomorrow morning."

 _"If it is within my power, I would be delighted. What may I help you with?"_

"Well…" Pulling her knees up under the quilts, she rests her chin upon them. Ashe told him everything that she talked to Blake about. Mainly about her wanting to thank Nora for everything she has done so far. As she talked, Ren was mostly quiet. It was starting to make her feel worried and embarrassed. Maybe asking for his assistance wasn't such a good idea after all.

 _"I would be honored to help you. However, I would like to ask one thing in return. Allow me to invite the rest of team JNPR and I'll help you with everything in the morning."_

That doesn't sound so bad. In fact, that would clear up most of her debts in one swoop. She does still owe Pyrrha for carrying her to the stage, and Jaune for helping her during the enrollment ceremony. Ashe hates the feeling of being indebted. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth. "Mm, I don't mind that at all. I'll meet you in the student lounge in the morning then. Night."

 _"Sounds like a plan, have a good night."_

Ending the call, Ashe leans against the headboard with a soft sigh. Well, that's one down. Tossing her scroll toward the side of the bed, the bathroom door creaks open. Weiss steps out of the bathroom in a blue nightgown that reaches toward her thighs. It is simple in design with sleeves and white frills all along the trims of the gown. A white Schnee emblem upon her right chest. "I thought I heard someone."

"Mm." This is her room for crying out loud.

Weiss had a towel wrapped around her head and a hair dryer in hand. The heiress took a seat at the desk before plugging in her hair dryer. "I didn't know if you needed to use the bathroom for anything, so I just took a quick soak."

"Nn, I think I am just going to turn in for the night. I have an early morning tomorrow." Now she just needs to wait for Weiss to leave. Ashe does not like to fall asleep with people in her room. It is bad enough she took a nap with her door unlocked for Blake to sneak in. But she's an opportunist, so may as well make use of this privacy. "Weiss, can I ask you something?"

Weiss begins to blow dry her hair, "Technically, you just did, but yes you may."

Ashe huffs at the sound, Weiss remained sitting with her back toward Ashe. She can be annoying, like a spoiled brat. "You like coffee, right?"

The heiress hums quietly in question, "Yes, I am quite fond of coffee. That's a peculiar thing to ask, why?"

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow around noon to accompany me to a café for a drink. I know a place and would like to treat you out as a show of gratitude for what you've done for me so far." Ashe has been meaning to go back to that café. The peach tea was delicious.

Weiss turns toward Ashe, using one hand to brush her long snow-colored locks. The other continued to dry her hair. "Are you asking me out on a date?" What a strange way to go about asking her out. People are generally more flamboyant about it.

Ashe perked owlishly at the question. "Um…I don't know? Would it be considered a date? What constitutes as a date?" She didn't think of it like that. Ashe just wants to show her gratitude, but would it be a date? Just what is a date anyways? Not once has ever had the notion to date or even remotely think of such things.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "A date is when two people go out somewhere or do something together privately. There could be a variety of reasons behind the date, but that's my opinion at least." Weiss pondered the thought if Ashe was leading her on, or generally asking.

With a tilt of her head, Ashe hums softly in thought. "Oh…Then yes I am asking you out on a date."

Her hand pauses from brushing her hair for a moment. Straightforward and honest. While others have asked the same, it was usually with honey coated words and ulterior motives. "Alright, sure. I have a few matters to attend to in the morning, so I'll send you a message when I am free." But how she said it, and the genuine expression made Weiss curious.

"Mm." Well that's another one down, all that's left is Yang. But she can deal with that tomorrow. Ashe turned back to her book and read in silence. Weiss on the other hand, continued to pamper herself. The book held quite a bit of romance, but none of it made sense for Ashe. There was, however, plenty of smut. Why does Blake like this series again?

When the blow dryer grinds to a halt, she looks up to find Weiss brushing onto her hair quietly. Ashe couldn't help but grimace. 'Nn, I could never see myself with long hair. To much maintenance for me.' Ashe watched her in silence. Her nose twitched softly, instincts blurting out in comment. "Don't you get tired of that eventually?"

"Hm?" Weiss partially turns and continues to brush her long snow colored locks. "Brushing my hair? Not really, I am used to it by now. Plus, it feels good and has a nice, soothing effect. It feels much better when someone else brushes it for you. Haven't you ever had someone brush your hair before?"

Nestling down into her bed, Ashe adverts her gaze from Weiss.

A frown works its way upon Weiss's lips before standing to her feet. With a few steps she soon stands before Ashe on her side. Brush in hand, Weiss places both hands upon her hips and points at the edge of the bed. "Sit here with your back to me."

"What? Bu—"

"Sit."

The stern stare from Weiss forced Ashe's mouth to click shut. Those light blue eyes made her cold stare, piercing. With a soft huff, Ashe does as she's told and sits with her back toward Weiss.

Weiss rolls her eyes when Ashe sits before her. Top hat still upon her head. Well, she can't win them all. Yet. She will let her have that one. Weiss can at least brush the back of her head for any tangles. A peaceful tranquility glides into the dorm. Soft strokes of the brush echoing in the room. Weiss couldn't help but notice how Ashe's hair faded to a lighter shade at the end of her tips. Sun exposure perhaps.

Ashe couldn't help but remain stiff and rigid. Having someone behind her at such a proximity was awkward. She had to fight the urge to whirl around and shove Weiss back. Especially when an occasional stroke would jerk her head at stubborn knots. Ashe perked up at the sudden voice, "You know, this reminds me of when I was a kid."

"Mm?"

Ashe feels smooth yet cold fingers gliding through the tips of her hair and stroke onto the back of the neck. It left a tingling feeling on the base. It felt nice. Soothing even, "My sister used to brush my hair like this, but she would never let me brush hers. I always wondered, what it would be like." Before long brush strokes disappear when the warm presence upon her back inches away. "That should be good for now."

Reaching upward, Ashe fingers along the tips of her hair and notices how soft and smooth it is. Who knew a simple brush could do such a thing? "I will head to my dorm now. I shall see you tomorrow around noon. Good night." Ashe turned at the sound of Weiss leaving her room with a click of the door.

"Night." Weiss was already gone before she could say it.

Ashe made sure her door was properly locked. Turning off the lights, she returned to her bed in the dark and shuffled into the covers. Her bell softly chimes when she shimmies into the sheets. Hat removed and resting upon the bed next to her. Ashe's soft and slim fingers tenderly play with the tips of her soft and smooth hair.

It felt nice.

* * *

 **A/N Chapter Eight completed**

 **This was an interesting chapter to work on. Hopefully, I am getting their personalities down correctly. I am trying to give them character and life, so feel free to leave a review with a comment on if you believe if characters are being portrayed accurately or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

What was she thinking? Waking up so early just to fulfil her need of gratitude and to not be indebted. Ashe is beginning to have second thoughts about this endeavor. With a yawn, Ashe flicks on the kitchen lights. A chill greets her into a shiver. Dragging over toward the sink, her thirst is quenched with water. Sleep was fleeting, a nightmare woke her up earlier than usual.

With a stretch into a soft moan, Ashe decides to get an early start before Ren appears. While she may not be a cook in the least, Ashe at least knows how to fetch ingredients. That's something that experience is not lacking in. The only annoyance comes in a different form.

Where do they keep everything in here?

Collecting all the ingredients, Ashe huffs while placing them upon the counter. Searching for them was quite the chore. Nothing was organized and just haphazardly thrown into cubbies or the fridge. Her nose twitches at the thought of organizing it all. If _she_ were to see how the kitchen was kept, there would be rampant hell to pay. It would be one of the greatest insults to her being.

Now she just needs some utensils. Humming to herself, Ashe approaches the hand draws and pulls open the closest one. A glint of silver catches her eye. It lays bare before her, a silver ladle. Slamming it shut with a bang, Ashe chokes on her breath. Rushing to the sink, water is quickly doused onto her face. Forget what she saw.

The wounds are still raw.

"Oh? Good morning, Ashe. I hope I'm not late." Ren approached with a soft stretch of his arms.

Ashe uses a towel to pad down her face, "Nn, I couldn't sleep. Figured I might as well get an early start." At least she has a convenient and believable excuse. She couldn't help but perk an eyebrow toward Ren.

Draped over his arm was a hot pink apron. After putting it on, she notices a large heart is on the front. Must have been a gift, because she doubts Ren would buy that himself. "I see you already have the ingredients ready. Have you made pancakes before?"

"Nn, I've never really cooked before. I know how to make eggs at least." Not her fault that she wasn't allowed near the kitchen knives. Apparently, being young and having an unhealthy obsession with sharp things meant she wasn't allowed to use them. Ironic that she used daggers, but Ashe didn't have a say in such things. Least she'd get thumped over the head.

Ren beckoned her over, "Alright, I'll show you the basics. Pancakes are simple and easy enough." It was then that Ashe decided that she liked being around Ren. He was soft spoken and to the point. It helped that he knew how to adapt and describe things to suit her best. If you knew where to look, he had a different type of humor. It was hidden, but there.

Him letting her use the whisk to her hearts content had nothing to do with it. She's not that easily bribed.

"Finished." Ren peered over his shoulder, an amused snort escapes in laughter. Ashe has a roll of paper towels offered in her direction. "Mm?"

"You have some on your nose." He couldn't help but grin. Nora has the same issue when she uses the whisk. "With the batter done, I'll show you how to cook them." When he turned around, Ashe instead used her finger to wipe away the left over and lick her finger.

It wasn't long till the glow of sunlight poured through the windows. Off to the side were towers of pancakes. They really let themselves go. One neat and perfectly made stack. The other being wonky and mismatched. If someone pointed at the messy one and said it was hers…She'd deny it vehemently.

Ashe never realized cooking was so difficult. _She_ made it seem so simple and easy. Like it was more of chore than actual work.

Ren hummed toward the clock, "It is about time for Pyrrha to be waking up. I'll head back and wake the others as well." He nodded toward Ashe in his temporary departure.

"Mm." Peering around the counters, she can't help but feel that something is missing. No, not the syrup. They have plenty of that. Who ordered a box full of the stuff? That's when she notices a few eggs left in the carton. Her nose twitches in thought.

 _"I'll never understand why you love these so much. Ya nag me worse than me mum wakin' me for school. Hag never shut up, she didn't. C'mere, I'll show you how to make em so you stop givin' me that look."_

A soft smile worms upon Ashe's lips at the fond memory. With her mind made up, she finds a skillet and gets to work. It wasn't long till she finished her creation with an extra ingredient from the fridge. Leaving the concoction upon the stove, Ashe sets the table in practiced ease. Not a single object out of place.

A phantom pain throbs on her head at the thought of something misplaced.

Not a moment sooner, an orange blur slides into the room in a flamboyant pose. An obvious cowlick still upon the side of her head. Nora stood proudly with pink shorts and a black shirt reading, 'Boop'. "I. Smell. Pancakes!"

Ashe met Nora's gaze. They blinked at one another before a mischievous grin brightens up the room. "Ashe~" The orange torpedo slams into Ashe in a hug. "Morning~"

Ashe squeaked in protest, "Morning, Nora."

Ren approached from the doorway in a sigh, "Nora, put her down."

Nora rests her cheek against Ashe's in defiance, "Don't wanna. You can't make me."

Please, make her. Ashe can feel her bones grinding into powder. "How are you going to eat your pancakes if you are holding onto Ashe?"

Thank the gods for Ren and his wondrous mind. Ashe could hear the gears whirling within Nora's mind. Trying to find a solution to the conundrum. Nora finally scowls into a huff before she nuzzles against Ashe one final time. "Ah, well. My battery is fully charged now~"

A hand clamps down on Nora's shoulder, prying her away into a pout. Ashe could have sworn Nora tried to bite the finger. "C'mon Nora, Ren filled your drink and is setting out the food."

What the hell was he wearing? Jaune was in a light blue footie pajama suit. It even had a cartoon bunny on the front. "What are you wearing?"

Jaune groaned, "Oh, come on~ Not you too. What's wrong with it?" He motions his pajamas in exasperation. "This thing is totally c—"

"Cozy?" It looked warm and comfortable.

Jaune reared back in suspicion. He felt vulnerable when those honey coated eyes looked him up and down. "Um…yea…it is really comfortable."

There was a twinkle in her eye, "Do they come with hoods?"

"Yes…The hooded ones are generally animal themed though."

Ashe nods to herself while Jaune squints in her direction. Not only does it look extremely comfortable, but it can have a hood. With that, she could wear it around her dorm without a care. It would be even more amazing if they have a mouse themed onesie.

She wants one.

Needs it.

"Good morning~" Pyrrha peeked from the doorway before entering casually. That bright smile upon her face as usual. Jaune gave his own greeting before finding his seat at the table. "How are you, Ashe?"

Ashe hums softly, "Mm, I'm okay. How about you? I see you have your combat attire; do you usually wake up this early?"

"I am wonderful, thank you for asking." Pyrrha nods, "Of course, I usually wake up early over the weekends. I like to train in the mornings when it is more peaceful and tranquil."

Ashe perked up, "Training? What do you do for training?"

Pyrrha shyly rubbed onto her arms. "I mostly train alone, so there is not much I can do. Just simple physical work-outs and practice swings."

Ashe's head tilts down while cupping her chin in thought. That is similar to what she's doing. There isn't much else she can do on her own. She is a bit out of shape, but her skills are still fairly sharp. Though, Ashe could use a push to speed up the process. Combat and sparring partners were beaten into her. "Do you mind sparring with me? I'm in a similar state and need a partner."

The light that radiated from that beaming smile was nearly blinding. "Yes! That sounds lovely! I would love to have you as a sparring partner." Pyrrha awkwardly rubs onto the back of her head when Ashe rears back. "Sorry for being over-excited. Not many people like to spar with me, if any. I don't know why."

Ashe could only stare awkwardly. Not quite sure what to say in response. "Hey! If you two are done yapping, my tummy is having the rumbles that only pancakes can satisfy. If Momma Nora doesn't get her fill, she's gonna get cranky. You won't like me when I'm cranky."

Pyrrha whirled toward Nora, "I'm sorry, we will be right over." With a soft grasp, Pyrrha takes Ashe's wrist and drags her forward. "Come, before Nora gets cranky. You won't like her when she's cranky. Trust me."

Ashe couldn't really find it in her to comment. The curiosity of a cranky Nora was enticing. Pyrrha sat her beside a beaming Nora. Not like there was any other seat, considering Nora was patting the cushion in a speedy earnest. She then turns toward Ren, "Mn, did you mention anything about why we did this?"

Ren shook his head with a polite bow, "I did not. I believe that honor is for you. All I did was assist you in this endeavor. I just mentioned 'Pancakes' and the rest is as you say, history."

Jaune leans back into his chair as he gazes toward Ashe, while Pyrrha politely clasps her fingers within her lap. Nora leaned her elbows upon the table, legs kicking in excitement, "You didn't need to do all this if you wanted my love~" Nora theatrically places a hand over her chest, "You already have my heart~"

Ashe snorted in amusement. Leave it to Nora to chase away the jitters. She is like the sun that pierces through the storm clouds. Nora was the one who shattered and demolished the wall that Ashe attempted to build. Otherwise, she would have completely closed herself off. Nora will always be one of her favorites. Even if the other students find her odd and overwhelming.

Looking over the table, team JNPR was peering at her in various smiles. Jaune's carefree, Nora's beaming and excited, Ren's polite and mannered, while Pyrrha's warm and friendly. Ashe twirled her thumbs around each other, "Mm, I just…wanted to do something to thank you all and show my appreciation."

She first turned toward Jaune and Pyrrha, "Pyrrha and Jaune, if it wasn't for you two, I may not be a student here at Beacon. If it wasn't for you Pyrrha, I may not have made it to the stage at all, so Thank you."

Pyrrha awkwardly motions her hands to waves it off as no big deal, but she caught Ashe's gaze. A silent conversation conveyed between each other. It would be easier to just accept. "You are most welcome."

Jaune was awkward and tense when Ashe turns toward him. "Jaune, were the first person to reach for me on the stage. Thanks." Ashe couldn't help the amusement when Jaune rambled on about friendship and how he doesn't need to be thanked. She didn't feel like interrupting his rambling, so she allowed it to continue before turning to Nora.

Aqua met honey and stared toward her curiously. It was a strange sight. Nora was calm and quiet, but her lips were in a soft smile. "Nora, I do not know how else to say this, but…Thank you." The orange haired girl twitched slightly, "If it were not for you, I may not be as social as I am now."

Ashe can vividly remember when she went back to class the next day in the morning quite well. It went a little something like this…

The door into Professor Port's class was left open. Peeking inside, she found some of the students already within their seats. Clenching her studies, Ashe sneaks into the class with her head down silently. It wasn't difficult to sneak pass team RWBY at the front.

They seemed to be getting along rather well. Ruby was having a one-sided conversation with Weiss, but the heiress wasn't giving her a cold shoulder. Even going so far as to hum out a response when it was required. Of course, Blake and Yang were having their own conversation while occasionally dragging Ruby into it for a tease.

It didn't last long. The room distorts and warps further away from her. The voices growing dull, her head spins within her seat. Clenching her teeth, Ashe whimpers and fights the growing nightmare. A hollow laughter rings through her head quietly. She can not afford another freak out. Luck was on her side the first time. It might not be again.

Ashe already knows how they will look at her. Whisper behind her back, point and stare with those crooked grins. A freak, monster, demon, they will call her these names again. Classify her, label her, she doesn't want to be those anymore. 'I have to keep my distance. I'm going crazy.' Clenching at her head, Ashe withdraws into herself. Cutting herself off from the class and reality for what little peace she can grasp.

Bang!

Ashe jolts at the sudden sound. Her bell jingling quietly into the room. The shadows nip and gnaw on the back of her mind. Yet, she finds an orange haired Nora staring in the direction of her bell. A mega-watt smile upon her face when she finds Ashe at the top. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Mm?"

Like a predator of happiness, Nora stalks up the stairs toward Ashe in glee. It wasn't long before she stood before Ashe, fists upon her hips and stout. "Listen here, Mousy. I dunno what happened yesterday, and I don't give a hoot." Ashe recoiled in surprise. "All I know is that you were sad, and now you're up here by your lonesome. Momma Nora ain't havin' none of that!"

Eh?

Before Ashe could comprehend, a warm hand wraps around her wrist and lifts. Pulling her up onto her feet and dragging her down the aisle. Only out of instincts, did her hand reach up to still her hat. "Nor—"

"Nope!" Nora rejected her future plea with the force of a hammer. "You're sitting with me, and I ain't taking no for an answer!" Nora dragged her along like a child about to be scolded.

Ashe didn't mind sitting next to Nora, but… "My supplies…"

Nora falters for a moment, "Oh…" It didn't take long for her to think of a solution. "Ren!"

Said male sighs quietly, but a smile is on his face none-the-less. "I'll get them."

A big smile and chuckle escapes Nora's lips. "Thanks, Ren! You're a sweetheart." And like that, the issue was solved. Ashe was then forced into a seat next to Pyrrha. Said girl mumbled a greeting and apology for Nora. The orange haired power plant plops down on the other side and nuzzles her cheek against Ashe.

Just what is going on? Even so, a small smile worms upon Ashe's lips in bewilderment. The shadows that once gnawed on her mind are gone. Chased away by the energetic sun. Ashe doubts she will be able to hide away from Nora through out the school years. May as well get used to it. At least, that's the excuse she will use to stay in her company for now. Ashe never did notice the light blue eyes staring at Nora's overzealous affection with a tight expression.

After that, Nora never let Ashe out of her sight. She dragged her around between classes and lunch. Even if her body was still weak and tender, Ashe never complained. It was nice to be wanted.

Back in the Kitchen, Ashe's expression softened, "Even if the others call you weird or an energy freak. To me, you will always be the warmth of the sun." When Ashe would sneak around the halls, it wasn't difficult to hear the other students talk about Nora. Mostly about how overbearing she can be. It's amazing how people can just bad mouth anyone when the person isn't around.

Nora for her part, was silent with a calm smile. She did not say anything, but she did turn toward Ren. He in turn, stared back. An unspoken conversation between the two childhood friends. A moment later, his lips twist upward with a nod. Nora then turned back toward Ashe.

The small faunus then found herself being embraced in a soft and warm hug. Not like her normal overbearing and squeezing bear hugs. Ashe tensed at the sudden affection. She herself not being used to such things. Her fingers twitched and flexed at her sides. When Nora pulled away, Ashe felt a soft and warm finger upon her nose.

"Boop."

Just like that, the warmth is gone. Nora is back in her seat with a goofy grin. Ren leaned upon his palm with a knowing smirk.

"Uh, Ashe?" Jaune awkwardly reaches for a motionless Ashe. One would think that Nora broke her with the boop. However, before he could shake her loose, a hand smacks Jaune's away. "Ow! Nora! What was that for?"

"No! No touchy! Only look. In fact, don't look either. She's mine. Get your own!" Nora and Jaune stared each other down in a challenge. Pyrrha chuckled at their antics. "Enough sappiness! Time to feast! I'm famished!" Nora beat the table with fork and knife in hand.

"Mm…just one more thing." Team JNPR turned in her direction. Scooting out of her chair, Ashe retreated toward the stove. With the skillet in hand, she returns to the table. Ashe couldn't help but shuffle upon her feet under their scrutiny. "Ren helped me make the pancakes, but I still wanted to make something on my own."

Taking the plastic scoop ladle, she found in another drawer, Ashe gives each a serving of her creation. Their plates now had yellow and fluffy scrambled eggs with some melted cheese. Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha then glance toward Ren who only shrugs his shoulders at their gaze. Ashe shuffled away quietly. "I apologize if it isn't that tasty. I have never cooked them for anyone else before. Sorry if it tastes bad."

Each member of JNPR takes a taste test of the yellow fluffiness in their own manner. Pyrrha's polite with her fingers covering and resting upon her lips. Ren's eyes closed as he quietly chews. Nora stabbing into the eggs before shoving them into her mouth with a nom.

Jaune of course being the most normal and laid back. He waves his fork around in a circle before pointing it toward Ashe casually. "It could use more seasoning."

Smack. Flop.

Jaune is suddenly assaulted on both ends. A hard slap on the shoulder courtesy from Pyrrha. She gave him a disapproving glare. The other smack was from a pancake colliding with his face from a certain booper. Ren just shook his head disapprovingly. Pyrrha turned toward Ashe with a strained smile, "They are delicious, thank you."

Nora beams a smile with a nod, "Yea! They taste great! Don't listen to what that bonehead over there said. His taste buds are screwy." She speared a glare toward Jaune in righteous fury, slamming a palm onto the table. "Isn't. That. Right?"

Ashe wilted away at the criticism. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea after all, but it is her favorite dish. Then again, she was only shown how to make it a few times. "Nn, you can throw them away if you want. Don't force yourselves." She really can't do anything right, and it's a simple dish. How would that person react to see her failure? Probably scold her and tell her to make it again.

She made the gesture to return the skillet to the stove, but a hand clutches onto her back. Glancing over her shoulder, Jaune is looking at her with a slight embarrassed expression. He seemed stuck on exactly what he should say. "I want seconds."

"Why? They are not that good. Didn't you say they need more seasoning?" Her feet shuffled with a retreating glance.

He released his grip and rubbed onto the back of his head awkwardly, "Well yea…but I never said that they were not good. The opposite in fact. I think they are good." With a chuckle, Jaune scratches onto his cheek. "I would like some seconds."

"You don't have to force yourse—"

"Another serving, please." He held his plate out toward her, not taking no for an answer. Staring down at the plate like a foreign object, she slowly grants his wish. Another serving is added. Jaune offered a soft smile and sat back into his seat, "Thanks."

They could only stare in silence. Watching him silently eat the extra serving and when he was done, he asked for a third.

It was at this moment a shriek emitted from a familiar orange haired power plant. "Oh no you don't! You're not taking them all for yourself!" A second plate was thrown into Ashe's face. "I want some more!"

Rationality was thrown out the window, and Ashe complied. Adding more food onto their plates. Like two starved hounds, they scoffed down their servings in competition. It was then that they were once more thrust into Ashe's face.

"Another Serving!" "More!"

Nora and Jaune glared at one another, lightning flashing between their eyes. Turns out they have quite the rivalry in mundane things. Ashe then found two more plates before her. A smiling Ren and Pyrrha asking politely for extras. There was only enough for perhaps two more servings. The tiniest of smiles breaks onto her lips. Giving them the remaining eggs, Ashe watches team JNPR stuff their faces in contentment. With the skillet now empty, there was no need to keep it around.

Breaking away, she retreats toward the sink. Autopilot controlling her limbs and washing the pan with practiced ease. Ashe would have liked a portion of her own food, but she doesn't mind. This time at least. It made her feel happy, and she's grateful for that. Next time, she will just have to make a bigger portion.

Also, getting some seasoning advice from Ren would be nice.

By the time she returned, team JNPR found themselves in another predicament. Ren, being a little mischievous, pointed out the uneven pancakes are the ones she made on her own. It was a strange and interesting sight, to see Jaune and Nora using their forks to fight over the stack. They were really having it out.

Yet, the sight of them with smiles and having a good time, brought warmth to her stale emotions. To know that something she created brought them happiness. Was this how _she_ felt every time she cooked for Ashe? Or did she feel something else? Pyrrha glances in her direction with a smile, "What's the matter? Aren't you going to join us?"

"Mm." Ashe will never know now, but she would like to believe. That perhaps _she_ felt the same warmth at seeing people enjoying her cooking so much. When Ashe took a bite from her own pile, a hollow laugh escaped from her lips. Yet, she soldiered on regardless.

They were a bit overcooked.

Time was lost in their feasting. When Ashe finally noticed the time, she stood and grabbed her plate. "Mn, I need to clean up. I have an appointment to keep."

"What'cha talkin' about?" Nora pointed her fork toward Ashe with a slice of pancake on it. "You don't have to do anything. Leave the cleaning to Jaune, Pyrrha and me. Jaune mostly, but schematics. Ren and you did all the cooking, it's the least we can do." Nora chomped down on her fork in earnest.

"But—"

"I agree, leave the cleaning to us, please." Ashe found Pyrrha rising to her feet and piling the dirty dishes upon one another. "It is the least we can do for such a wonderful meal. Thank you for the food, Ashe and Ren."

"What they said." Jaune stretched up into the air, being mindful of his stuffed belly. "We will handle the cleaning, so no worries. You know, we should do this again next weekend. Let's invite team RWBY as well. This was fun." Jaune looked between Ren and Ashe, "If you two would be willing that is."

Ren nodded to Ashe, "If she is willing, then I would be honored to lend my culinary skills in another endeavor."

Ashe couldn't help but feel pressured under their hopeful expressions. There was no need for such drastic measures. She would have agreed regardless of the peer pressure. Although, she's not sure why Ren is leaving it up to her. He's more of the cook than she is. Ashe is mostly just an assistant.

But she had fun. This would also be a good learning experience. Learning to cook would be a good way to remember her by. "I would like to do this again..." A small red tint flares upon the tips of her ears in embarrassment. "If that's okay." When Nora gave Ashe a flying tackle hug, she knew they agreed. It didn't take long to hash out the plans for next weekend. Once more checking the time, Ashe quickly makes her escape at the cost of Nora's plight.

Wandering the morning halls made her feel at peace. Not many people roamed through the halls. If they did, they kept to themselves in silence. With her gloved fingertips trailing along the wall, she finally makes her way toward team RWBY's dorm room. Ashe attempted a polite knock, but the door suddenly flung open to her shock.

"Ack!" Ruby tumbled away in fright with a fluttering cloak. Apparently quite the shock to see someone on the other end.

Ashe tilted her head in confusion at what just happened. Blake was on her bed, casually flipping a page while reading a book. Yang was sprawled on her side, playing a game on her scroll upon the floor. Peering up at the commotion, Yang barks out a laugh. "Hah! Would you look at that. It worked this time."

Confusion etched onto Ashe's face. Blake rolled her eyes from behind her book. "Ruby has been flinging the door open since early dawn. Just to catch you by surprise. Ironic, that she was the one to be caught by surprise instead…Morning."

Yang grinned, "Yea, she's been at it for a while now. I think about twice every minute or so. She's _really_ excited to look at those weapons of yours. That's the only thing Ruby has been talking about since last night."

Ruby straightened out her combat-attire before pointing accusingly toward Yang with a scowl. "Okay, first-of-all, I have not been opening the door that often! Maybe…Every two minutes or so. Second-of-all, that's not the only thing I've been talking about." Ruby angrily stomped her foot on the ground in a pout, "I had a bag of cookies I was saving for today, and someone ate them! I know it was you!"

Yang waved her off, "I have no idea what you're talking about, my precious, baby sister."

Ruby growled and pulled down Yang's blanket from her bunk. "There are cookie crumbs in your bed!"

With a shrug, the blond lazily scratches her belly, "Well, they didn't have a name on them, so I assumed they were for anyone."

"They were in my dresser!"

"You know Dad's and Uncle Qrow's rules. No name, fair game."

Blake lowered her book, speaking toward Ashe in exasperation. "If you don't interrupt them, they will just continue to bicker through out the day. Trust me." She then returns to reading like this is an everyday occurrence. Which, it probably is.

Ashe knocks on the opened door. "Mn, Ruby?"

Ruby snapped toward Ashe in misguided anger, "What?" Her silver eyes then widen in realization. "Oh! Sorry!" Ruby skipped over toward Ashe with glee. Both hands rose to her chin in excitement, "So, did you bring them? Did you, did you? Oh! I'm so excited!"

With a nod, Ashe reaches for her daggers and calmly hands them over toward Ruby. The red themed girl had sparkling eyes in anticipation. With the daggers now in hand with gentle care, a dreamy expression wormed onto her face. "Aw yea…That's the good stuff." Ruby's eyelids fluttered in joy.

In a blur of red, Ruby is at her desk and gently sets the blades upon the top. Ashe inched away from the door in Yang's direction. A brow perked when Ruby began to coo toward the blades. "Nn…Does she always do that?"

Yang took a moment to stare out the window with a faraway expression, "Yep." Back to the scroll game she went.

An awkward silence filled into the room. Ashe was left standing and looking around the room in curiosity. A sudden thought crosses her mind. Better to mention it now before she forgets. "Next weekend, Team JNPR and I are having a breakfast party. Team RWBY is also invited to join us."

Yang rolls and lays upon her back, scroll above her face. "Yea, that sounds great. Count me in, I'll never pass up free food."

Blake's amber eyes flicker toward Ashe with a shrug, "Sure, I'll come. Are we having pancakes? Because you smell like batter." Silence. Widening her eyes, Blake hides behind her book. Yang stared at Blake with an arched brow. Ashe cautiously sniffed herself, wondering if she smelled.

She doesn't stink, does she?

"Sorry, forget I said anything." And like that, Blake clams up in the corner of her bunk.

Yang gave Blake with a lingering gaze, "Uh huh…Anyways…Ruby is gonna be at it for a while. Trust me, she covers every nook and cranny, but its worth it. So, feel free to linger around if you want."

Ashe shakes her head while looking at the posters on the wall, "Nn, thank you, but I have a date around noon with Weiss."

Thunk. Smack.

Blake had her hands up, a book missing from her grasp after it slipped out onto the bed. It was opened and sliding down her thigh. Yang was in a similar state. Hands held above her face with a red mark upon her nose. The scroll left beside her head, sounding out that she lost her game. But she had more important things to worry about now. "Say that again…I don't think we heard you right."

"Mm, I have a date around noon with Weiss."

Yang snapped to her feet, striding toward Ashe with purpose, she places both hands upon the small girl's shoulders. "Tell me everything. Why are you going on a date with Weiss? Where are you going? Who asked who out? I need details. I live for this stuff!"

A soft chime rung out from each shake. "Mm…We are going to a café for a drink. Because there's something I want to tell her. I believe it was me who asked her out? Why all the questions?" She didn't understand the sudden interrogation.

Yang recoiled in disbelief, "Because this is Weiss! She's already being hailed as The Ice Queen of Beacon. People have been asking her out on a date repeatedly. Weiss shot them all down mercilessly. I mean some of them were funny, others were just plain brutal. Like, she made one guy cry. That was both hilarious and sad."

Ashe tilted toward Blake in confusion, "It's just a date, right? I don't understand the issue. Dates are just plans to meet up, right? I still need to ask Yang out for a date afterwards. There's something I have to tell her as well."

Yang sputtered and recoiled, "M-me? Why are you planning to ask me next? First Weiss and now me? What are you trying to do? Conqueror team RWBY or something? I like you, but not in that way."

Ashe hummed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Realization slaps Blake on the back of the head. "Wait, Ashe. Is this about what we talked about earlier?" Yang snaps toward Blake in confusion. "I understand now, so why a date? There's no need to call it a date. It's just a friendly outing or get-together."

Ashe fiddled with her thumbs. "Nn…that's what Weiss told me. That it's called, a date. Is that not correct?" The more they talk; the more Ashe begins to doubt herself and her plan. Perhaps this was an error in judgement. Since when were social interactions so complicated?

Yang casually leaned against their bookshelf, "Ashe, a date is when you're interested in someone. Like, in a more than friendly way."

Ashe scratches onto the side of her head in confusion, "Mm…What should I ask then Yang? There's something I want to talk to you about, and Blake told me you like to dance. Should I say something else?"

Drumming her fingers against the bookshelf, Yang quietly hums. "Well, you could say you want to go for a girl's night out, or an outing. Or a get-together. I suppose, you could, say a date, but it is universally understood as something you ask someone that you're romantically interested in."

"Mm…so a date then?"

"Wah? No, I mean…yes…it could be…Blake! Help me out here!"

Blake snorted in amusement, Yang running to her in assistance. "Yes, but it depends on the concept. It could mean something friendly, or romantic. You didn't do or say anything incorrectly. I'd say Yang is more at fault here." Blake jabs a thumb in Yang's direction. "Yang is actually a romantic at heart."

"What?! No way!" Yang picks up Blake's book and flops it onto her lap. "I'm a stud! A bodacious vixen!"

Blake smirks and flutters her gaze toward Yang, "Oh? I seem to remember you intently watching your soap operas." Yang sputtered, "I think you even cried."

"Shut up!" Red in embarrassment, Yang throws a pillow onto Blake's chuckling face. That's the last time she will ever watch her dramas in anyone's presence. If she hits her hard enough, will Blake forget about it? Sadly, Blake is her partner, so she can't exactly do that.

Ashe frowns and grunts for their attention once more, "About that date?"

Yang groans at Blake's smirk. "Yea, fine. Whatever. Not like I have anything else to do tomorrow. There's a club I know in the city, it's great. Loud music, shady people, and alcohol!" A grin works upon the golden girl's lips. "I'm kinda getting stoked for this now that I think about it. Blake, you game?"

Said girl rolled her eyes, "Join you in a late-night outing to a club, with annoying music, creepy people, and drunks acting a fool?" Blake leans against her headboard, disinterested and going back to reading. "No thanks, maybe next time."

Yang huffed in annoyance, "Tell me how you really feel. We'll just have fun on our own then. You're gonna wish you came with us. We're gonna light the town on fire, bet on it!"

Blake hardly even listened to Yang anymore, "So jealous."

"Who left the door open? You're letting the cold air out. I room with savages I tell you." Ashe perked at the sudden voice with a jingle of her bell. "Oh, good morning Ashe, you are early. I was not expecting you till later." Weiss fluffs out her hair in grandiose, "At least some people have manners and a concept of time."

Yang growled and picked up her scroll, retreating onto Blake's bed on the other end. "Bite me, Princess."

Ashe looked between Weiss and Yang, though they spoke to each other rudely, there was no venom in their words. Perhaps, that's just the way they interact with one another. Oil and water so to speak. Even her squad members acted that way toward each other.

Her specifically.

"Mm, sorry if I'm too early. I wanted to drop my weapons off to Ruby before we left. She's doing a full performance maintenance for me." Ashe points a gloved finger in the weapon enthusiast's direction. When did Ruby put on a monocle magnifier? And is that a carton of strawberry milk on her desk?

Weiss perked at Ruby, said girl was humming and swaying her feet. Lost in her own little world. "Well, I suppose she is good for something. I must admit, Ruby is one of the best in this academy." Weiss isn't so conceited as to not give praise where it is due. "Just a moment. I'll freshen up and then we can head out." Without a pause, Weiss disappeared into their shared bathroom.

Team RWBY are buried deep into their own little bubbles. Curiosity begins to settle within Ashe. With a twitch of her nose, she shuffles over toward Ruby. She's never been that great of a mechanic, but she can do a few basic maintenances. She wonders how Ruby is working and peers over the lithe shoulder to take a closer look. Her bell chimes quietly into the girl's ear.

"Ah! Don't look! They aren't presentable!"

Ashe leaps away when Ruby shouts and covers the weapons with her body. What just happened? Why can't she look? Those are her daggers. Turning to Yang for an answer, it was all for naught. Said girl had a faraway gaze out the window before massaging at her temples.

So much for that.

Retreating to the entryway, Ashe finds herself quickly growing bored. Before she could go crazy, the bathroom door opens. Weiss holsters her weapon within her cloth belt. "I'm ready, shall we take our leave?" Fluffing out her asymmetrical ponytail, Weiss strides passed Ashe.

A perfume tickled on Ashe's nose. It was fresh and cool. Reminding her of some white flowers she saw growing during the winter snow. She doesn't know what they were called. "Mm." At least they can finally leave. It's been an awkward experience for her.

"You kids behave yourselves!" Weiss twitches at Yang's teasing voice. "Make sure to bring our Princess back at a reasonable time Ashe and be on your best behavior Weiss. Remember, hands to yourselves!"

Ashe found herself quickly dragged out of the room with a slam behind her. "You told them, didn't you?" Weiss looked annoyed with a frown.

"Was I not supposed to?"

Lips shining in gloss parted to speak, but hesitated. Light blue eyes flickered in thought. Weiss recalls their conversation from before. Not once did she mention that it was to be kept secret. "My apologies. It's an oversight on my part. Forget about it." Weiss stalks off, annoyed that she will now have to deal with Yang's teasing later.

Maybe she will avoid coming back to the dorm anytime soon.

When they made it to the bullhead docks, a familiar figure was waiting for their arrival. Weiss made herself prime and proper. Fluffing out her skirt and stood poised, respectable. Looking every bit of the elite she was.

Ashe on the other hand.

"What do you want this time?"

Weiss balked at Ashe's blunt and rude tone. She didn't just talk like that toward the Headmaster. Now he is probably gonna get angry and lecture them both. Probably drop her prestige down to a delinquent. This is not how her day is supposed to go. Weiss slowly inches away from Ashe. Ozpin glaring toward her behind his spectacles.

"Come now, Ms. Souris, perhaps we just coincidently bumped into each other. Being the gentleman that I am, I simply offered my polite and sincere greetings." Ozpin leaned onto his cane with an amused grin.

"Mm. Coincidently happen to be standing at the entrance to the bullhead docks. Coincidently, on the same day that we decide to have a date out in the city." Weiss flushed and sputtered. "Coincidently, at the exact same time." She's calling him out on that bullshit.

This entire week, Ozpin was a thorn in her side. Randomly appearing during passing period and asking her to run an errand for him. The first time she thought nothing of it. He asked her to retrieve his spectacles from the library. Nothing too difficult, but then he showed up again. This time he asked her to scour the docks for his scroll. Apparently, he dropped it during a call. How? Then, he had the gall to ask her to search for his favorite mug that he misplaced.

Somewhere through out the entire academy. That took hours, and many intense moments of rage. It was a pain in the ass to scour every teacher's lounge and classroom till she found it. He forgot it on the roof. How did it even get up there? Why was he up there to begin with? Its been nothing but chores for her in the disguise of work. Now, he wants to say he was here on coincidence.

Coincidence?

The audacity.

"Ms. Souris, you wound me. To believe that I, your beloved and most trusted Headmaster, would have an ulterior motive for approaching you this day? I am shocked and hurt by such a baseless accusation. I would never."

Ashe glared at Ozpin suspiciously. Weiss could only stare owlishly at their exchange. Wondering if they were also so casual with one another. "Why are you here?"

Reaching into his tux to pull out an envelope, Ozpin hands it to Ashe. "Why, I merely wanted to give you your weekly pay of course. I had no prior knowledge of your date. Merely a coincidence that I just so happened to be handing you your pay before your day out." His spectacles shine in the light.

Reluctantly taking the pay, Ashe pockets it suspiciously. Ozpin isn't even trying to hide his lie. He knew exactly about their plans. Not sure how, or why, but he did. So, why is he giving it to her now? Her nose twitches in thought. He could have given it to her yesterday, she worked late after all. Seems like it's an excuse to just bump into her.

Something's not quite right…

Ozpin turns his focus toward Weiss. She straightens up under his gaze. The glint within his eyes, mischievous. "Ah, Ms. Schnee, good morning, and how are you this fine day?" Ashe glared, the wheels beginning to churn within her mind.

Politely smiling, Weiss follows proper protocol, "Good morning, Headmaster Ozpin, I am doing well. Thank you for asking. How about yourself, sir?"

Ozpin perked up, far too enthusiastic for Ashe's taste. "I am simply wonderful! It is such a beautiful day today. In fact, this calls for some coffee or tea and sweet delights. Why, there's this little café I know that has the best drinks you could ever have. It is a must for all coffee enthusiast. I'm sure Ashe knows the one, correct?" His lips twist into a smirk.

Realization dawns onto Ashe. He's using Weiss to dictate where they are going. But, why? What does he have to gain?

Weiss's curiosity was peaked, "Which café is that? If Headmaster Ozpin recommends it so much, I would love to go." She fell for it quite easily.

Ashe tensed with a tight expression. She was going to take her there regardless. Because that is the only café shop that she knows of. That isn't part of the shady side of town. Why does Ozpin need for her to admit it though? "If you're referring to Miyako's café, that's where I was planning to go in the first place."

Ozpin is quite pleased with himself, "Yes, yes, I highly recommend it. I am sure she would be delighted to see you again. I don't want to delay you girls any longer. Enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful date."

Weiss twitched before giving a polite bow. Ashe stares at Ozpin when she strides passed him. With her back finally turned to him, Ozpin suddenly coughs for her attention. "That reminds me, Ms. Souris. Since you're heading in that direction…"

God damn it. She knew it.

Begrudgingly, she turns back to the headmaster. He had a bright smile at a job well done. Cheeky bastard. "Give this to Miyako if you will. She will know what to do." A pink envelope is extended toward her.

Ashe snatches it from his hand. He never coincidently bumps into her. There is always some errand he throws toward her. How did he even know they were leaving? Sometimes he is quite creepy. Surely, he didn't just stand here till they showed up. How has Professor Goodwitch put up with him for so long? "Is that all?"

"Yes, yes. I must make a hasty retreat now though. Before Professor Goodwitch finds I am missing from my office." Without another word, Ozpin power walks at a brisk pace. Even he doesn't want to test Professor Goodwitch's patience.

"What was that about?" Perked Weiss curiously.

Ashe sighed and gave Weiss a tired expression. "You fell for that so easily." Weiss tightened, "There's only one café that I'd be comfortable taking you to, and that's Miyako's. He couldn't outright say it, because it would prove my point. He used you to publicly say you wanted to go there. This way it gave him an excuse to make me run an errand for him on my day off."

Weiss felt a sting against her pride, "He wouldn't do something like that. Ozpin is the Headmaster of Beacon."

"Try working with him for a week." Ashe passes Weiss by to board the bullhead. There was no need to even speak to the pilot. The doors closed and the vehicle lifted to their destination.

Ozpin knew how it would play out. Clever boy.

Along the path, both girls made small talk. Mostly Weiss speaking and Ashe listening. She was quite the window shopper, and constantly made Ashe stop to peek. Weiss dragged her into clothing stores mostly. Though, nothing caught Ashe's eye. Everything was impractical. Frilly and high-end. Nothing but dresses and skirts, she hates them.

Academy Uniform included.

Looking through a window on the sidewalk, a jewelry store catches her eye. Within the glass is a small jewelry box. Two blue earrings rest within. Shaped like tear drops and simple. Tilting her head, Ashe's nose twitches. That color matches Weiss quite well, but then she notices the price tag. With a grimace, Ashe continues.

It was a weird experience. Weiss wanted to be the one leading, but she didn't know where to go. Making Ashe point out the directions, letting Weiss lead her on. Strange.

Finally, a soft chime of the door signals their entrance. A cool breeze greeting the two teens with a fragrance of sweets, coffee, and teas. The lights were dimmed with opened windows, letting the sunlight illuminate the store.

A familiar voice calls out to them from behind the bar, "Sit wherever you'd like, I'll be with you momentarily."

Weiss turns toward Ashe, expecting her to choose. Instead, the faunus shrugs and motions for Weiss to choose. May as well let the Heiress do it, she wanted to lead them around in the first place. It's a good excuse to not upset the high-maintenance princess. Last thing Ashe wants to do is choose the incorrect seating.

She has a hunch; Weiss would nag about it endlessly.

Ashe should have thought it through. Weiss chose front seats along the large window. While the sunlight was warm and felt nice in the air condition, she hates being so exposed. A booth in the dark corner would be much more fitting.

With a grimace, she sucks it up and sits on the other end of the two-person table. It's to show her gratitude anyways. "This is nice." Ashe perked up toward Weiss. "Quite comfortable, and the aroma is nice. I don't smell anything burnt, so the barista is at least up to standards."

Is she some kind of critic? Reflecting on everything she knows about Weiss, it's an easy yes. She criticizes everything and everyone. Quite rudely as well.

"I'm glad you approve. I hope to live up to your standards, Ms." Cup holsters are placed upon their table. "Welcome to my café. My name is Miyako, and I am the barista." Turning toward Ashe, Miyako's head tilts before giving a warm smile. "Oh, I remember you. You came by with Ozpin a while back."

Wait, she remembers her? Not many people remember her when she doesn't return. It is kind of nice to know Miyako remembered her from that one night. "Mm, that's right. My name is Ashe, I am surprised you remember me. I didn't exactly talk that much."

"Of course. Recall what I told you. I remember everyone that comes into my shop. It would be bad for business if I couldn't." She turns toward Weiss, "And who might this young lady be, a friend of yours?"

With the class that she was born into, Weiss politely bows at Miyako with grace. "Weiss Schnee, pleased to meet you."

"My pleasure, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss shakes her head politely with a dismissive wave, "You may call me Weiss, I get enough of the Ms. at the academy and everywhere else I go."

"As you wish, Weiss." Hands upon her hips, Miyako glances between the two girls. "What brings you two ladies here this afternoon?" Turning into a more friendly and casual approach.

Weiss attempted to leap over the small table and cover Ashe's mouth, but she is too slow. "I am here on a date with Weiss."

Thunk.

Both Ashe and Miyako hear Weiss flop against the table in an undignified manner. She shutters and releases a deep breath in defeat.

A grin tugs onto the Barista's lips, "Well, well, allow me to take your orders and I shall give you two ladies some privacy."

Ashe recalls the drink she had from before, she very much enjoyed it. "I'll take the peached tea with peach garnish again, please."

"Of course, and for you, Weiss?"

Said girl sat in dignified manner as if she didn't just flop against the table. "May I have a flat white, please."

"Very well, I shall have your orders up momentarily." Before Miyako could walk away, Ashe perks up in recollection.

"One more thing." Ashe digs out a familiar pink envelope. Eager to be rid of the cursed item, she hands it to Miyako. "Ozpin told me to give this to you. He said you would know what to do."

Miyako rolls her eyes with the parchment in hand. "Of course, he would. I swear, that man always sends an unwilling delivery person. I'll never understand why he does not just come in person." She grumbled and paced off to start on their orders.

"How exactly do you know Headmaster Ozpin? She said he brought you here a while back, but you never left the academy. So that would mean before the enrollment."

Ashe found Weiss staring with chilling and curious eyes. Why is she so observant? Over the week, she has noticed that Weiss has an unyielding thirst of curiosity. Always wanting to learn new and unknown things. It is like her hobby and desire. Not only that, but Weiss is not afraid of confrontation to get what she wants.

Commendable, but annoying.

The last the she wants is a determined Weiss Schnee poking around for her past. There's no telling what she could dig up with her detective skills. It would just make her life uncomfortable, and she doubts Weiss would stop till she figured it all out. Weiss Schnee always got what she wanted.

For the most part.

Ashe tilts her top hat back straight, "Mm…did Ruby ever tell you how she enrolled at an early age?"

She remembered asking Ozpin about that tidbit of information during her second day. Considering what she saw that night, and already knowing most of what happened. Ozpin filled her in on the missing pieces.

It was then she decided that he just did whatever he wanted at a spur of the moment pace without any thought. How has Glynda Goodwitch not snapped yet?

Weiss nods a soft hum, "Yes, she told us about that night. How she put a stop to that Roman Torchwick person from robbing a dust store. I have always wondered about the authenticity of it, so I suppose it's true then?"

"Mm." Ashe rests her arms on the table, letting her thumbs whirl around each other. She may as well tell her a bit of what happened that night. Not like Ozpin said it was classified, and what he doesn't know, doesn't hurt. Weiss is good at keeping secrets anyways. No one else knows she's a Faunus, right? "What I am about to tell you, keep it a secret. The only other person who knows, is Ozpin. That I know of."

Cold, light blue eyes focus into Ashe's honey, searching for something. "Very well."

Before she could continue, a drink is placed upon their cup holsters. Ashe gave a tiny smile at the sight of the peached tea. Only her second time to see it, yet it feels familiar in a strange way. Weiss's gaze lingered a bit longer than usual at the soft, ghost of a smile.

The sound of porcelain distracts Weiss from Ashe. Miyako also placed condiments for her personal use, if she so chose to do. Their hostess must be great at reading the atmosphere. She quietly departs without a word of interruption. Keeping a professional smile all the while. Ashe is starting to realize why Ozpin brought her here.

"Continue." Demanded Weiss, inhaling the aroma of her coffee in grace.

Ashe snorted. Leave it to Weiss to never lose track of what she wants and to stubbornly push the issue. Weiss narrowed at the snort but kept quiet. "Well, let's just say, that Ruby was not the only one there that night. I was too."

"That makes sense." Ashe fluttered her eyes in confusion at the easy acceptance. Weiss's eyes flickered in habit of her deep thought. Ashe is starting to notice it is a habit and easily noticeable if you know where to look. "Ruby said she took down four of them, but in the official report, there was a total of ten. So, that left six unaccounted for in how they were taken down. A piece of the puzzle was missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was. That's why I found it difficult to believe Ruby's story in the first place. It did not add up. But the piece that I was missing, was you, wasn't it?"

Wrapping her hand around the cool beverage, Ashe brings it to her lap. Looks like she made the right decision. If Weiss went and dug up information about Ruby's story, no telling what she would do if Ashe kept secrets from Weiss. Especially if she doesn't know what to look for. No doubt, Weiss would turn over every rock, just because.

She will need to be careful on what she finds out. So long as Weiss doesn't know about something, she won't dig for it.

"Mm, I was the one who took down the other six." Ashe told Weiss how she took them down. It wasn't a very grandiose tale. Just a group of riffraff that anyone could deal with. "Afterwards is when Ozpin found me. And, well considering my previous affiliation, you can assume how I took to the headmaster sneaking up on me."

Ashe took one of the peach garnishes and pops it into her mouth to suckle on its juices. She could physically see all the gears whirling and turning inside of Weiss's head. Letting her come to her own conclusions is the best solution. Weiss will convince herself that she's figured it out, and more than likely, sate her curiosity.

Weiss focusing into her coffee, Weiss's long and snow colored hair strokes along her cheek, "From what any sane person would do...You would run away. But it's Headmaster Ozpin. One of the greatest huntsmen around. You did not escape, right? That much is obvious, because she said he brought you here."

Ashe had to give her credit. Weiss is extremely smart. More than people give her credit for. She would make for a great investigator or detective. It is kind of scary when she thinks about it. Then again, it does make sense considering she is the heiress of the Schnee company. Either she learned how to utilize her intelligence or be taken advantage of by others.

"Mm, correct. You are an intelligent woman, Weiss. Makes me envious if I am to be honest. Afterwards, he brought me here for questioning. Basically, he knows everything you do. What's under my hat and what I used to be a part of. Then he gave me the option to enroll into Beacon, which I accepted."

The tips of Weiss's ears burned a tender red, "Well, yes. That is obvious, I am an intelligent woman. I did not spend all my time goofing off like a certain team mate of mine. I spent all my youth hitting the books and learning. I thank you for the praise, none-the-less."

She couldn't help the twitch of her lips from amusement. Ashe had forgotten, just how 'humble' Weiss was about herself. It looks like that part of her did not change in the slightest. Well, at least she does not flaunt and lord it over others like she used to, so maybe she changed a tiny bit.

Weiss peered out toward the window and into the street. A few pedestrians pass along the sidewalk. The mid-day beginning to pick up and people enjoying the warmth. This is…peaceful for her. She will admit, she had doubts about going for a beverage with Ashe. The girl isn't exactly what you would call social. But to her surprise, she's enjoying herself. Ozpin was correct as well; the coffee was delicious. Miyako really knows how to brew. She wouldn't mind becoming a regular patron here when she has the free time.

Placing her elbow upon the table, Weiss's chin rests within her palm with fingers curled under her lower lip. This is what she enjoys about coffee so much. While the drink is it, it is the atmosphere she enjoys. Basking in the sun and letting her mind rest. The soft hum of the coffee maker helped drown out the useless noise.

Weiss loved the tranquility and peace that it offered. It is seldom that she gets to enjoy a respite like this. She lives a busy and demanding life.

"You are really pretty."

Weiss hummed quietly. An eye flutters into a half-lid with her head tilting to peer over her slender shoulder. Peeking toward Ashe from the corner of her eye, long and silky hair glistened like snow that flowed like a calm river. Weiss couldn't help but to stare toward Ashe with her light blue gaze.

It was an interesting sight. Ashe was fumbling around in embarrassment, before shoving a peach garnish into her mouth to shut herself up. Weiss couldn't help but let the corner of her lips turn upward. Strange, that she's finding herself learning more about Ashe's peculiar habits. She tends to blurt things out without thought when she finds something interesting. It's flattering to know that Ashe finds her interesting.

But Weiss likes that she blurts out what she really feels on the inside. Though it may be on accident or without meaning, she's truthful about it. That's all Weiss really cares about.

She's an honest girl.

Something that Weiss rarely comes across. Of course, Ashe keeps her secrets. She's not dumb to presume otherwise, and that's not necessarily a bad thing. Everyone has their secrets, and Weiss is no different. She would be a hypocritic to judge her otherwise.

Weiss will never be a hypocrite. She avoids it at all costs, but she's not perfect. Not yet. Weiss also understands, that she is a difficult person to get along with. She is self-aware about herself. Yes, she is pushy and always gets what she wants. She's stubborn. Weiss knows this very well.

Yet, Ashe never complains and always goes along with her whims and demands. She may do it begrudgingly, but she's accepted Weiss for who she is.

Something that Weiss has longed for people to do. To see her. That's why she accepted Ashe's offer for a drink. If she was being honest, Weiss was curious to see how Ashe would react to it being a date. She did not expect the response and easy-going attitude about it. It was refreshing.

Though, she did feel a small pang of guilt when Ashe asked what a date was. Just how socially depraved was the girl to not even know that much? Karma decided to retaliate for Ashe. Yang and Blake now know about their date and are going to torment her later about it. She just knows it.

While she may deserve it, like hell she's going to take it lying down. Those are thoughts for later. Weiss has kept quiet long enough. Poor girl is doing all she can to meld into her chair. "Thank you. I appreciate your compliments, because I know they are genuine. Not like the other students that have been vying for my attention lately. It's nice."

Weiss fully turns to Ashe. Said faunus perks up like a board under her scrutinous gaze. Weiss takes the time to actually _look_ at the girl. She never really took the time before and always gave her a quick gloss over. She doesn't wear any make-up, which is odd considering about everyone wears some form of it in Beacon.

She notices Ashe's lashes are naturally long and those honey colored eyes are quite mesmerizing if she stares at them for too long. Warm and enticing. She has natural and soft looking light-colored lips. They were not too pink but matched her skin color. Which looked soft and smooth.

Ashe looked cute. Maybe adorable?

Weiss weighed the words within her mind. Deciding, which is a better fit, and chooses on cute. For some reason, she kept imagining someone pointing a finger at Ashe and calling her adorable. Only to have her bite at the offending finger.

"You know, you're pretty cute."

Weiss softly chuckles when Ashe further sputters in embarrassment. Nearly choking on the peach garnish, she was chewing on. She had to chug down her cool tea with a crimson shade to her human ears and nose. Weiss couldn't help but find some enjoyment in that reaction. Is this why people flirt? To see such reactions from people they are interested in? She will have to investigate this, but it is more fun than she thought.

Although, it is time to find out why Ashe invited her out here in the first place. "So, what was the reason you asked me out for a drink?"

The red hue slowly fades when Ashe chugs her tea. Weiss crosses her legs under the table with a smirk. Oh yes, this is much more fun than she realized.

Invigorating even.

"M-Mm, I brought you here, because I wanted to show you my gratitude for what you've done for me. But I didn't know how. I heard that you loved coffee, and I heard that buying someone a drink is a way of showing appreciation."

Weiss takes a tender sip of her coffee, "Well, I remember you saying something about gratitude, but for what? I do not remember doing anything worthy of appreciation." What she does remember, is snapping toward Ashe about showing gratitude once or twice. Not very becoming of her. "In fact, I would say I owe you. First, you saved me during my fall. Second, we all left you behind, which we should all apologize for. Thirdly, if it were not for you, that third Grimm would have interfered and possibly killed us all."

Her light blue eyes stare into those shocked honey orbs as they shimmer in confusion. Weiss couldn't help but arch a brow tenderly, 'Does she truly not realize how wrongfully that was for everyone to leave her. Just for her to turn around and help us?'

Ashe shrugged her shoulders, withdrawing into herself with a faraway look into her tea. Her voice was softer than a whisper, "That doesn't mean anything. Everyone leaves me behind; I wouldn't expect anything less."

Weiss visibly frowns and tightens her fingers around her cup. What's that supposed to mean? If not that, then what is she trying to show gratitude for? The only other thing she's done is keep her secret. Weiss perks up and sets down her cup. Realization finally dawns upon her.

"Ashe, if you're trying to thank me for keeping your secret, then do not even bother." Ashe flinches away, "There is no need for gratitude, because that's something an normal person would do if asked. It's easily noticeable how uncomfortable it makes you, so there's no way I could ever break your trust. However, to avoid any further debate about this, that would either A) Nullify one of the three previously mentioned, or B) be paid for by you allowing me to use that wondrous bathtub of yours whenever I want. As far as I see it, I still owe you."

Weiss was of logical thought process. Mathematical and strategical. Working out solutions into formulas. That is just how her mind worked. It hasn't failed her yet. So, using an equation for this issue, she would still be the one that is in the negative and the indebted. It only nullifies one of her debts. Why would Ashe be the one offering to buy her a drink? It should be the other way around.

This doesn't make sense.

It's illogical.

Weiss should buy the drink instead. It's not like money is an issue for her. She has more than plenty of it. But she knows Ashe can be stubborn when she wants. Best to avoid that issue for now and offer to treat her out next time. Would it be a date? Maybe, so far it has been quite enjoyable, and the coffee is marvelous.

"What has you so hung up on showing people gratitude today?" It was quite a mystery, and she does so detest, but love, mysteries. "I bumped into Ren on the way back to his room in the hallway for a nap. He said you and he cooked a breakfast buffet to express your gratitude toward team JNPR."

What has her so caught up on this course? Ashe is going to tire herself out by the end of the day. She has to deal with schoolwork and lectures, her little office gig with Ozpin, and make time for training. Does she really have time for little detours like this?

No.

There's some deeper meaning that is making her do this.

Weiss caught sight of Ashe's left hand sliding across the table. Her right hand rubbed and applied pressure upon her temple. Like she was in pain. "Why…am I so fixated on showing my gratitude?" Everything was a haze for her. When Ashe's eyes closed and muscles tensed, something happened.

A sudden panic engulfs the petite faunus. Hyperventilation and sweat breaks out with a quivering lip. She whimpers in a soft cry when those eyes peer open for only a moment, but Weiss saw them. Desperate and pained, asking for help.

Before Weiss could call out to her and reach across. Those once warm and honey eyes, now dull and lifeless, roll into the back of her head. Collapsing onto the table. Weiss cried out for Miyako.

The last thought Ashe had, was a childish cackle within her mind. It pulled her once more into a nightmare.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I'm not entirely sure why, but this was quite a fun chapter for me to work on. I wonder how many people got that WoW reference. Or was it just an illusion? What am I hiding?**

 **Oh-hohoho~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Earth and rock softly crunch into the air. Small foot-steps race along the ground with tiny, weathered dress shoes. A tiny child struggling to keep within the shadow of a giant.

It was a small girl. She was filthy with honey colored eyes peering around her new scenery in curiosity. Her one-piece dress was crusted with dirt and tears. It weighed heavily upon her shoulders from the filth. One could easily mistake her dress for being a shade of black. A loud chime sung an off-beat melody with each of her rushed steps.

Around her neck was a brand-new black ribbon with a bright and silver bell.

Ashe gazed upon the back of the large male. There was a black emblem of a behemoth roaring in might. She couldn't help but twitch her nose at the sight. Looking at her face closely, it was wiped clean recently. Or at least someone attempted the feat. A few streaks were still faded around her light skin.

Tiny feet stopped when a peculiar sight caught her attention. The childish gaze stared at a large pit buried into the ground. It was carved in an oval and about ten feet deep. There was a ladder made from rope to get in and out. Wooden poles entrenched along the outer rim for a wall. Her ash colored hair reached her lower shoulders and smacked against her back from the tangles and knots.

Once more, her nose twitched when she saw two people within the pit circling one another. There was even a crowd cheering and hollering. But what caught her attention was the smaller of the two. It was a boy from what she could tell. His hair was the same shade as the man that brought her here. He looked to be much older than her though, maybe in his early or mid-teens.

Ashe tilted her head in confusion. Why did he keep his sword sheathed? Why would someone fight without having their weapon out?

Strange.

"Something catch your interest, Little One?"

A shadow consumed her small frame. Shifting her view to glance at her guardian. His arms were crossed, peering down into the pit. He stood tall and proud with a muscular frame. Ashe stared up toward him for a moment as his long, scarlet hair swayed in the wind.

Ashe turned back toward the pit; she only nodded her head once. The boy was attacking an older opponent relentlessly. Sparks erupting from the clash of their blades. Each hurried parry was in poor defense from the older opponent. Reaching out toward her guardian, she lightly clutched onto his pants and gave a soft tug. Her other hand pointed down into the pit, facial features twisted in an unspoken question.

Scarlet eyes flickered to her tiny form. "We call it, the Evolution Pit. We train, fight, and grow. Sharpen our fangs and claws against one another in fierce combat. Evolve. It is also where personal disputes are settled. There are no rules, killing is permitted, but frowned upon between clansmen and faunus.

A loud bang ruptured through the pit. The sound of a gun that Ashe quickly grew accustomed to over time. She noticed that the boy wore a blank white mask over his eyes. Blood fluttered into the air before him. His dark red blade easily sliced through his opponent's chest. There was a cry in agony when the blood dripped into the mud. The older male lands upon his back and holds his chest in agony with a painful cry.

Ashe didn't flinch at his howl of pain.

"Tsk. It was only a shallow cut. Disgraceful."

Ashe couldn't help but tilt her head at the scene before her. The scarlet haired boy slowly turned in their direction. He held a calm expression, but she could feel his eyes upon her. His lips twisted into a smirk. He raised his arm and smacked it against his chest in a salute.

She doesn't like him.

"That is my son, Adam. You too will soon spend your days in the pit. Training, sharpening your claws and fangs. Evolving. Come, Little One, there is much to learn." The man turned and walked away from her. His dress pants pulled away from her tiny fingers.

Ashe's gaze lingered on Adam for a moment longer. She had to tear her gaze away. Ashe followed in the shadow of the behemoth. She never noticed the smirk that grew into a full grin when Adam watched her trail along.

Her dull and honey colored eyes continued to peer about in curiosity and wonder. Ashe noticed that everyone is a faunus, but almost everyone is an adult or teenager. She has yet to see another child within the community.

"Stay close." Ashe flinched and quickly jogged up to his long and prideful strides. "You are now the youngest of the herd. They will be out for fresh blood." She tilted her head. "Watch." She did as instructed in silence.

Two fox faunus knelt before a hooded figure. One of them appeared to be older than the scarlet haired boy from before by a few years. The smaller of the two had large fox ears upon his head, as the larger one was with a large and bushy fox tail. Identical golden, spiral daggers placed before them upon the ground.

"We heard; you are the best in camp at the usage of daggers." Spoke the older Faunus.

"We have come to seek your wisdom and tutelage for these blades." The younger fox Faunus replied with an eerie calm in their voice.

Ashe blinked slowly. What are they doing? She doesn't understand what they are saying either. What did most of those words even mean? Her vocabulary is extremely limited for being such a small child.

The hooded figure remained sitting, using a dagger to carve into a wooden log. A black cloak covered his frame, so she couldn't make out much of his figure, but his voice was quiet and eerie. "Do you, know who I am?"

Ashe couldn't really hear him that well, so she turned back to both fox Faunus. They wore gray sleeveless tops and matching black pants and boots. The older fox faunus looked up toward the back of the hooded figure with a slow nod. "Of course. You are the one called Elder Smoke. You who has been since the founding of the Primal Fang sect, a founding member."

The younger faunus raised his head and leant forward just a hunch. "Yes, we have heard of your tales. Your prowess with daggers is second-to-none. There is nothing you can infiltrate. No target that you cannot assassinate. No object is safe from your hands. That you even have the strength to stand against the Behemoth himself. That is the strength that we desire."

The Behemoth beside her clenched his muscles over his chest. A knowing smirk smeared across his rugged lips. Her nose twitched at the sight. Once more, dulled honey eyes turn back toward the scene before her in new curiosity.

Then she heard it. Tickling at her dirty ears.

Low and quietly, the hooded figure is slowly vibrating. That cackling and maniacal laughter beginning to grow in volume. It doesn't take long before the figure throws his head back and bellows out frantically in a scratchy and gargling roar of laughter. She instinctively reaches out and grasps onto the pants of the Behemoth next to her.

"Foolish mutts!"

Steel flickered and cut through the air. The elder whirled in rage. A shout of pain cried out in a flutter of blood. A dagger imbedded into the younger's shoulder in a bloody wound. A swift foot slammed into his gut before shoving him away along the rocky terrain.

A withered and old hand crushed around the older faunus' throat in a vice and slammed him into the dirt without mercy. A dagger hovered over a frightened eye threateningly. The fox faunus was terrified and squirming for freedom, but he was trapped and held in an iron lock.

The Elder was fast, dangerously so. Ashe didn't even see him move. Not much a feat considering how young she is though.

That cackling echoed when he leant toward the pinned down fox. Ashe could only watch when he began to sniff at the fox. Why is he sniffing him? Does he smell? Maybe he needs a bath? When was the last time she had a bath? "Ah, your fear. It is intoxicating. Kyah-hak-hak-hak. Your fear sustains me." With a mad cackle, he raised the blade and slammed it in force. Earning a pitiful scream from the frightful teen.

"Elder Smoke, a moment of your time."

Thunk.

Ashe watched the blood trail down the fox's cheek. A cut embedded into tanned skin. The dagger dangerously buried into the solid rock. Pure terror was etched onto his face with hyperventilation. The hooded figure slowly turned their direction with tilt. Ever so slowly, he removed himself from the cowering figure.

"Such generosity from The Behemoth himself. Saving such a lowly and sniveling coward as you. Shame, such shame." His foot lashed out and slammed into the fox's gut without mercy. "Well? Thank him, have you no gratitude for his benevolence?"

A boney hand reached to grab onto the fox's clothing before lifting and throwing him face down into the dirt. A cloud of dirt whiffs into the air. Ashe curiously stared at the teen in wonder. She has no idea what is going on, but it's fun to watch.

The teenager quickly prostrated before them and pressed his forehead into the ground. "I-I, thank you, Great Behemoth for saving my life. I can not express my gratitude enough. I, Corsac Albain owe you a debt of gratitude this day."

Ashe tilts her head silently, a debt of gratitude? What does that mean? And why is he thanking the person beside her? He did nothing but ask to speak with the hooded man. Or maybe she doesn't know what those words mean?

This place is so very strange.

"Noted. Move along, pup. It won't happen again."

"Thank you." Corsac raised himself up. Light brown eyes met a questioning shade of dull honey. He stared at her. Ashe peered back without flinching. His teeth clenched in anger with his fingers clawing into the dirt. Corsac broke his gaze and rushed away to carry off his brother. Searching for aid to tend to the wounds.

Ashe peered up and gave a soft tug onto the Behemoth's pants. A tiny finger pointed at the retreating faunus. He gave her a neutral expression. While her head tilted at the silent question.

"That, my pup," She whirled at the sudden sound. The hooded figure approached with a slight limp in his step. "Was a weakling being forced into a life debt due to his own ignorance. Such is our way of life. The strong dictate the weak and mandate lives and dies." Elder Smoke stopped before them with a hunch in Ashe's direction. "However, we are not savages. That would make us the mindless beasts. Respect and gratitude. These are the morals that we encompass here. Respect strength and wisdom. Show gratitude for when it is shared, for no one owes you a damned thing here. Ask or earn it, then show gratitude."

Ashe could only stare at the hooded figure in curiosity when he lowered to her level. With a slow blink, she caught glimpse of beady black eyes staring. His skin was withered and old. Buck teeth were protruding out from his mouth with a chip. "Where are my manners? Elder Smoke, I am. Who are you?"

Those black eyes sized her up, looking through her. Ashe looked toward her temporary guardian. Offering no assist, he grunted and nodded his head toward Elder Smoke. Telling her to respond. She quietly focused back to the hooded figure. A whisper of a single word being spoken with a slight lisp. "…Ashe..."

"Ashe?" He rolled his head, testing the name upon his old and withered lips, "Ashe." They soon twisted into a slight grin, "Ashe! I like it, just rolls off the tongue. Tell me," His lips part into a large grin to show off his savage teeth with his buck teeth snapping toward her in a loud clack. "Do you fear me?"

Dull honey eyes stared into the black. What did he mean? What does 'fear' mean? Mommy never said that word. At least she doesn't think so. Ashe wasn't exactly allowed to learn and study on the streets. She's far behind where normal children would be at her age. With a soft crease of her brows in thought, she nibbled on her lower lip before shaking her head.

Smoke hummed to himself, even took a few sniffs from her tiny figure. Ashe watched him awkwardly before she looked up for an answer. She found none. "Hm, interesting. Yes, yes, so very interesting. You, I like. Yes, yes." Smoke took a step back before speaking to her guide. "Now then, what is it that you needed, Behemoth?"

"Come now, old friend. No need for titles. You have earned the right to use my name. However, I come to ask for a favor of sorts." Smoke tilted his head questioningly toward Behemoth. A large hand landed down onto the top of Ashe's head. "Would you consider taking her on as an apprentice? I have witnessed her instincts and cunning, I believe she would be perfect for your art."

"Hm…yes, yes, she does seem compatible. Silent and composed, good, good. But first, a test, yes, a test." Elder Smoke turned with a slight hobble, retracing his steps. Ashe noticed he returned to the dagger that was stabbed into the dirt. Her head tilted when the bottom half of his cloak exposed a long and thin tail. It was a pale pink limb that wrapped around the handle.

Smoke re-approached in that slow jaunt of his before the tail slithered toward Ashe. The dagger was held out like an offering. "A gift, from me to you, young pup. Take it, for you shall need it."

Ashe was reluctant till she felt a large hand up on her back and nudged her forward. With her guide's permission, her small and timid hands reached out to grasp the dagger. She peered it over with a curious eye, the blade was double sided and short with a simple black handle.

Disposable.

A large and sturdy hand pressed onto the back of her head and forced her into an angled bow. Her eyes widen from the sudden contact. "Express your gratitude for his generosity, Little One."

Express her gratitude? How? She recalled the scene from a moment before. Even drudging up the words that people spoke back in the city. Tiny and dirty fingers clenched around the handle, her mouth partially opened to speak quietly, "Thank…you…Ewder Smook." Did she pronounce that correctly? She's not quite sure, she has never really spoken before. Hopefully the message got across well enough.

Elder Smoke threw his head back in amusement with a burst of laughter. Yes, yes, this girl is quite interesting. "Kyak-hak-hak-hak! Yes, yes, you are quite welcome, Pup. Now, the test, yes, the test. A game I say. Cat-and-mouse. Simple, yes? Very much so, indeed. One hour you will survive. Survive and you pass. However, it will not be with me, no-no. My other pupil will it be." Smoke arched his back. Scanning the surrounding area of the camp for his target. "Where is he? Always running off, that one." He looked annoyed at the disappearance of his pupil. His nose was sniffing around into the air strangely.

Ashe stalked up toward Behemoth. The look of amusement stretched across his face. She raised her new weapon and showed it off. Waiting to get his approval. He lowered himself down onto a single knee with an appraising glance. "Hm, quite the tool. Simple, but sharp. Elder Smoke knows a fine dagger when he sees one. Take care of it and use it well, Little One."

She nodded her head once before pulling it back into her chest. A wonky chime sung out from the thump against her chest and bell. "Ah, there is he, bumbling fool." Ashe watched on when Smoke reached into his cloak. A dagger flicked out from between his fingers with practiced ease. A twang was heard from its intended target.

The target was a male, possibly in his twenties or so. She's not quite sure on his age bracket. He had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a thick and long braid. She could not make out most of his features because his back was toward her. But she noticed something else.

His long and swaying tail.

It had a deadly stinger on the tip.

"Tyrian, get over here, imbecile." As the figure turned, he was pale with small golden eyes. A maleficent grin upon his face and the eyes of a predator. He stared directly toward Ashe and her bell with a lick of his lips.

Her world suddenly sputtered and twisted in upon itself.

Pain ruptured and dug through her head. Her hands moving to grasp onto her head to repress the agony. With a cry, she falls onto her knees. Darkness quickly envelops her into a cocoon. Within, she finds herself once more in her present body.

The darkness is so cold.

The numb sensation was slithering up her spine. Imaginary bugs crawling upon the base of her skull with fervor. Shivering cold, Ashe embraces her own body for what warmth it provides. She's so cold. Invisible claws dig into her mind relentlessly. A cry of pain drowned into the dark.

Make it stop.

Rusty chains grind and shriek within her head. The pain dulls into a throb with the sound of a metal door slamming shut. The pain bleeds into the void and disappears altogether. Floating within the abyss, her perception is reversed. Looking above her head and onto the floor, a droplet of red, drips into the dark surface.

Rippling into small waves.

Ashe can sense it. Feel it crawling in her bones. It makes her hair stand on end with the shivering of her pale body. With each drop of the crimson liquid, the presence only grows and strengthens.

She's not alone.

 **"Hehehe."**

That childish laughter instilled fear into her soul. She knows that laughter all to well. It haunts her presence and memory. Maybe she misheard it. Her mind is playing tricks on her. She's going insane. Wake up, she just needs to wake up from this nightmare. It doesn't exist.

 **"Aw, that's mean~"**

No…no-no. Nononono.

Too soon. It's much too soon. She can't be awake. Not yet. How has she recovered so quickly? Have they eroded that quickly? Ashe looks toward her perceived sky and finds the glassy sky. The stained glass was cracked with missing fragments. When was the last time she looked at the hourglass?

Just how much has eroded away from her negligence?

 **"You've had some fun while I recuperated. That's not very nice. I want to play too~"**

Ashe can feel the presence behind her. Mocking her with glee. Slowly turning around with paranoia, she finds her other half. Standing before her and right-side up. Her eyes were radiant with the power of Aura and a bright honey.

Where Ashe was about to enter adulthood, the other was smaller. Younger and only a silhouette for the moment. Yet the outline was easy to decipher, a moving shadow. "Too soon. You should be hibernating."

The silhouette giggles in a high-pitch mirth. **"And miss all this wonderful fun you're having? I just couldn't help myself. You're the one who woke me up."**

With a shaking fist, Ashe was grinding her teeth. "What do you want?"

 **"What do I want? What I've always done."** Stepping forward, the shadow raises both hands and gently cups Ashe's cheeks from their reversed positions. **"To have fun. Survive. My continued exist that this world has so wrongfully denied me."** The cold fingers suddenly dig into Ashe's cheeks in frustration. **"You keep screwing up."**

Ashe slaps away the shade's hands, "Screwing up? How? I've done my job. Kept us safe. I've lived and experienced new things. I made sure we exist."

Taking a deep breath, the shade closes her eyes for a moment. Static ruptures through Ashe's head. It rings through her mind painfully. The shadow opens her eyes with blazing frustration. **"Liar. Do you think I wouldn't notice? The unnecessary harm you brought upon us?"**

A violent storm quickly combusted into the void. Thundering within her head in pain. Hurricane force winds bombarding Ashe's body relentlessly. The struggle to remain standing was immense with the blinding pain.

It hurts.

 **"You held back. Why? So, people wouldn't find out about us being a Faunus? Weak. Now, you're pretending to be something we aren't. Unless…"**

In a gust of wind, the storm vanishes without a trace. Forcing Ashe to collapse onto her hands and knees. Panting and wheezing for breath with a glisten of sweat upon her skin. Her attitude has not changed in the least.

The silhouette caresses her own cheek with a grin. A slight red hue invading one of her eyes. **"Is this a new game? You know how much I _love_ games!"**

Struggling to her feet with a shaky breath. One eye closed from the dull and throbbing pain from the mental assault. "I…am not pretending. This is not some sick game." Yet for all her bolster, she instinctively took a step back.

The child shadow mirrored her step forward, **"Where are you going? You can't run from me. There's nowhere to hide."** The once more repeat their actions. Ashe taking a step back, the shadow presses forward. **"Come on, let's have some fun~ I'm so bored~"**

Panic seeps into Ashe's soul, "No! I refuse to play those games anymore!" She rapidly stumbles in retreat. But no matter how fast she retreated, the silhouette chased after her like a bloodhound. Her games are torment. They only drag her further into insanity. Staining their soul into a bloody crimson.

With a skip and hop, the shadowy silhouette bumbles onward, a dark shade of lips smear into a maniacal grin of madness. **"Our eyes can only see prey, it's an instinct we act on. You know this. You feel what I do. We are one. This bloodlust is not enough for us. I can _feel_ how thirsty you are. You need more."**

Terror etched onto Ashe's face. The shadow pressed on, a viper within striking distance. Ashe swiped out a hand in panic. "Stay the hell away from me!"

Madness spiraled from the silhouette like a broken dam, that childish laughter returned in revenge. Mocking her. **"Like a beast, we indulge in our desires. With our claws, we cause a killing spree. Like an animal; we crave and a human no one can save."**

Ashe suddenly slams her back into an invisible wall. Pinning herself up against the solid object with abject horror. No, no, no. Stay away! Before she could attempt to run, the child pounces forward in a shriek of laughter. Cold and small hands roughly grasp onto Ashe's biceps. Making her a captive audience to insanity.

 **"Just like Father always said."** The dark past perks onto her tippy toes. Head twisting at an angle that only a psychotic child could manage. What were once radiant and glowing honey, now infected with veins of crimson. **"We honor the Jingos. We are the Jungle. Our hunger never ends. Let our savage brethren rise!"**

Those fanatical eyes widen with a deranged glee. Throwing back her head in a delightful laughter of insanity. Those hands clawed into Ashe's flesh in a cold clench. A grip like dead-lock iron. It won't let her go. She can't shake free from their past. Those claws won't release her.

 **"AH-HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Ashe struggled with all her might. She kicked and pressed off the wall. Yet, she couldn't break free. Nothing she did worked. It kept her down. Pinned her back against the wall. "LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

The laughter suddenly ceases. The lunatic twists her head in the opposite direct. The broken mind clearly visible through the infected eyes of the psychopath.

She leans upward toward Ashe, her cold breath stings onto Ashe's terrified skin. Instinctively, Ashe compressed her back up against the wall. Attempting to create as much distant as possible. **"It will be my turn to play soon~ We will have sooo~ much fun~"**

Ashe screamed till her throat was hoarse.

Mercy was thrown toward her like a bone. Latching on like a starved dog, Ashe's eyes finally open. Her beating heart batters against her chest in agony. Her vision was swirling and swimming through the unfamiliar room. There was not an inch of her body that wasn't covered in sweat. Her body ached, throat raw and hoarse. The ghost of pain piercing onto her arms.

Soft hands gently grasp onto her cheeks. Ashe instinctively reaches up to grab them into her gloves. The hands were cold and smooth. With her vision clearing from the fog, Ashe finds herself staring into those deep and mesmerizing light blue orbs. She was struggling to catch her breath.

Ashe's hands squeezed onto Weiss's, yet she remains silent and makes no mention if it hurts. Those eyes are so captivating and soothing. She can't tear away from them. Ashe is caught in their magnificence.

"You need to calm down, relax."

Clenching her eyes, Ashe grits her teeth in frustration. Attempting to reign her breathing back into her control. It was elusive, slipping through her fingers. Ashe forces her mind to focus on one thing. Her gloved hands release Weiss's wrists and cup onto the back of her hands. Prying her eyes open once more, she finds refuge within those beautiful ice gems to calm her senses.

Her throat was dry, and lips chapped. Still she manages to croak out a whisper. "Weiss?" Oh god, was that her voice? Sounded like she was gargling on marbles and dirt rock.

Weiss nods once, "Yes, it's me. The shock is almost over. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Ashe leans into her hands in respite. How is it, that they can feel so cold, yet so warm? It's a mystery she will probably never learn. "A nightmare."

Feeling Ashe pressing her cheek against her right hand, Weiss brings the left to gently brush the damp bangs away from Ashe's forehead. "Tell me what happened."

Ah, those light blue eyes of hers are so demanding. Hypnotic and mesmerizing. Ashe bites onto her bottom lip, releasing a deep breath through her nose. Finally, she's calming down to manageable levels. "Just…a memory from long ago. When I first joined the Fang." A flicker of a scorpion tail stings toward her in a distant memory. "I'll just say, it was merciless."

"Oh? Exactly, when did you join the Fang? What was it like?" Weiss could feel her tense upon her lap. Fingertips stroking through Ashe's scalp, parting through the soft and moist locks of hair. Her eyes narrow in suspicion when Ashe turns her gaze away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it. It only brings me more torment."

Weiss stills into a calm, her fingers still within Ashe's hair. A moment after, she pinches threads of hair between her thumb and finger and gives it a firm tug. Forcing Ashe to wince at the discomfort, but it wasn't painful. Mostly a jolt from surprise. "Fine, I'll let you off easy this time. But if it happens again, you will tell me everything."

"No promises." With a flat stare down toward Ashe, Weiss once more gives a firm tug onto Ashe's hair. This time, she keeps pulling it in annoyance. "Ow, fine. I'll tell you."

Weiss tosses her head back with a flair, her side-tail whips over her shoulder with smugness. "Hmph, I will hold you to that. Now if you are up to it, we should get a move on. Miyako is managing the café, but she is worried about you. She checked on us multiple times while you were unconscious."

Tilting her head back, Ashe glances up toward Weiss in question, "Where are we and how long was I out for?"

With a hum, Weiss motions her hand in a circular gesture at the room, "We are in her breakroom in the back of the store. You have been unconscious for little more than hour."

"I'm sorry." Ashe slowly sits up, finding herself on a soft sofa before looking around the room. It was a basic breakroom you would find almost anywhere. A small square table with chairs and a kitchenette with a microwave and sink. There was also a fridge in the corner.

Ashe turns back toward Weiss. The heiress straightening out her combat skirt with elegance. Must she always be so poised? Weiss then holds a familiar top hat from the arm rest. Reaching it out toward Ashe. "Here, and don't worry, I made sure no one else saw them. I still don't understand why you hide them."

She takes back her hat with a soft grasp, flipping it over to peer into the depths. With a sigh of relief, Ashe plops it back onto her head. The gesture does not go unnoticed by Weiss with a flicker of her eyes. "Thank you, Weiss. I am grateful. I owe you another drink."

Weiss rolls her eyes before rising to her feet, flicking her snowy hair over a shoulder in flamboyance. "Yes, you do. I would prefer a drink without you passing out on me."

Ashe's nose twitches, "I'll do my best."

Closing one eye, Weiss peers toward Ashe with the other in a disbelieving haunt. With a huff, she strides passed Ashe toward the door. The mouse faunus quickly rises to her feet to follow in the wake of the heiress.

A moment later, the two girls find themselves back in the main café. There, Ashe finds Miyako behind the counter, wiping down a glass cup in a lax pose against the counter. She appears to be talking to someone who was casually sipping coffee from a mug.

Approaching closer her brow rises, the person was familiar. Unless, there was another brown-haired female with a caramel colored bang on the side of her head with a beret and sunglasses. Miyako and Coco both turn in direction. Weiss stood at the bar poised and Ashe beside her.

Did Miyako always smoke cigarettes? Ashe's nose twitches at the smog tickling her nose. "Feeling better, sleeping beauty? You had me worried."

"Mm, thank you for worrying about me, and I apologize for the trouble I caused." With a polite bow, Miyako waves her off nonchalantly.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ashe turns toward Coco to find her staring. Those shades of hers tilting down her nose. "Never thought I would run into you here, Doll. Alone, with the reputable Ice Queen as well. What brings you fine ladies here?"

A cold hand firmly slaps onto Ashe's mouth before she could respond. Weiss learned from her past mistake. Never does she repeat mistakes. That would be unbecoming for someone of her stature. "Nothing, just a drink between friends that Professor Ozpin recommended for us."

Ashe peers down at the cold hand. Finding herself to be disgruntled and annoyed. Weiss remains calm and collected under Coco's scrutiny. Pushing up her aviators, she turns toward Miyako. Leaning on the counter with her elbow and a smug grin.

The barista shrugs a shoulder, "They are on a date."

Coco quirks a brow when she turns back toward Weiss, her lips twist further into a grin. The cat who caught the canary. "Oh-ho? I was right, you do move fast."

Weiss frowns with a red tint to her face. Her heel stomps into the flooring while glaring toward Miyako who sets down the cleaned glass. Only then does she finally release Ashe from her silence. "Miyako!"

Grasping onto her cigarette, she puffs a small cloud of smoke toward the ceiling. "What? I thought it would be funnier and more interesting if I told her. I was right."

Weiss grabs onto Ashe's wrist with an embarrassed blush and drags her toward the entrance. Ashe quickly scrambles to pull out her Lien to toss onto the bar to cover their drinks. "Thank you for the drinks Miyako." The entrance chimes when Ashe is dragged out by her wrist, "H-Hey, slow down Weiss!"

Coco and Miyako watch their retreat in amusement. Coco laughing quietly to herself while resting her back against the counter. Taking a sip from her hot coffee. "You were right. That was much more entertaining, Sis."

With an amusing grin, Miyako leans onto the counter and rests her chin upon her palm. "Right? They would make for an interesting couple. I am starting to see why you and Ozpin find so much amusement in pairing people up."

Coco angles her head to tilt back at Miyako. The corner of her eye twinkling with amusement behind her sunglasses. "Oh? You have no idea. I feel like my birthday has come early with this one." Crossing a leg over the other, Coco raises her mug in flamboyance, "I am going to have so~ much fun with this!"

"Ha-ha, just don't go overboard. I have a feeling one of them has quite the temper tantrum." Miyako puts out her cigarette into the ash tray. A knowing look is thrown in Coco's direction.

Placing a hand upon her chest, Coco twirls dramatically toward Miyako with a mock expression of hurt, "What? My dear Sister, you wound me so. I would never take my teasing over the limits. I am but a humble servant for those in need of assistance in the ways of romance."

With a roll of her eyes, Miyako snorts in amusement.

"Now that I think about it." Coco pumps her mug toward Miyako pointedly, "How did Peach ever fall for a Yankee like you? I mean, you were 'Metal Bat Miyako'. Do you know how much work and effort Ozpin and I had to put into it? I almost gave up at one point."

A hand suddenly reaches out and snags onto Coco's ear. Earning a grumbling cry out in pain. "Hey, I told you not to ever bring up that old nickname. I will make you start paying full price for your coffee. You, caffeine addicted punk."

"Chill, chill, my bad. Just let go. Your delinquent side is showing again." The offending hand releases her sensitive ear as Coco rubs it tenderly. "You know, I have half a mind to tell mom on you."

Miyako waves a hand dismissively over her shoulder as she walks off, "Whatever, she loves me more anyway. Now, get going punk. I am closing for a bit. I have a hot lunch date with my wife."

"She does not, Mom totally loves me more. I'm the cute one after all." Coco suddenly finds a hot pink box shoved into her chest courtesy of Miyako. A look of annoyance crosses over her face, "Again? Seriously? Can't you get someone else to deliver this for you and him?"

"I could, but you make a 'cute' delivery girl, right?"

Coco stares toward Miyako through her shades with a flabbergasted expression. She whirls around to the entrance with the box in hand. "Yea, I am totally telling Peach you are bullying me. She is going to punish you later."

Miyako grins while staring at Coco's retreating form, lazily resting an elbow upon her counter. "Oh, that's what I am counting on later tonight."

Coco stops mid-step, her body overcome with the jitters. Her free arm raises with her fingers spread in disbelief at what she heard, "Okay, ew. I do not want to hear that from my own sister." A chuckle is all the response she gets. "I'll see you later, Sis." The door chimes once more when she makes her exit.

Further down the street, Ashe finds herself being dragged by the wrist. Her bell chimes erratically when she stares toward Weiss's slim back. The strut making Weiss's backside sway. "Can you let me go now? It feels like you're going to pull my arm off." She could always pull free, but that would be rude. Weiss did watch over her after all.

Her words fall on deaf ears. The heiress continues her stride to who knows where. Yet, the sudden loud gurgle of Ashe's stomach manages to force Weiss into a misstep. A lone eye glances over her shoulder. Ashe fidgets and looks everywhere but her escort, "…I'm hungry?" What else is she supposed to say to that?

After a momentary stare, Weiss turns away and surveys their location. Finding what she's looking for, she drags Ashe for just a moment longer toward a fancy café. Ashe suddenly finds herself beside Weiss who was speaking to the host. "Table for two. Patio." Is Weiss going to drag her all the way to the table as well?

A resounding yes.

Ashe soon finds herself plopped into a chair at a small table with an umbrella for shade. A small iron fence separates them from the sidewalk. Ashe quietly embraces her new surroundings in wonder. Weiss is already looking over her menu in silence.

Grasping her own menu, she glosses over it and finds their specialty is with pasta. Ashe has never really had pasta before. Sure, she's had spaghetti and maybe lasagna. But those were on special occasions and extremely rare. Not to mention a long, long time ago. "Hey Weiss, what is alfredo?"

"Hm? It is just a creamy sauce made of butter, heavy cream, and cheese. Why? Are you already deciding to order? I was going to get us an appetizer first." Decision made, Weiss sets her menu down and snaps for the nearest waiter. Yes, she is that type of haughty person when it comes to service. It's in her blood.

With a twitch of her nose, Ashe perks up at the mention of cheese. Looking once more over her menu with renewed vigor, Ashe makes her decision when the waitress approaches for their orders. Waters are placed before them.

"You really do like cheese, don't you?" Ashe perks at Weiss. A plate of mozzarella sticks is placed between them. Those light blue orbs flicker to Ashe's top hat. "Then again, it makes sense."

Ashe sunk into her chair in embarrassment. "Not like I can help it. Cheese is really good."

Weiss leans forward onto the small table as she rests her chin against the back of her hand, "Oh? I see. What else do you like?"

"Mm…Fruits and meats…for starters…" Before long, the two girls find themselves lost in conversation. The rustling of the city fiddles in the background. Weiss picks away at Ashe with questions to learn more about her. Mostly just about her likes and dislikes. When Weiss finds something interesting, she wants to know everything about it.

She found out Ashe's favorite color was light gray. Her most liked professor and class was Port. She has little to no knowledge about modern cultures. Such as movies and music. Ashe never had the chance to experience the most basic of entertainment. Weiss will have to do something about that later. It's borderline criminal.

Maybe she will sing for her sometime. Teach her the finer cultures in life.

But Weiss was cautious about asking anything related to her past.

However, Weiss couldn't hold in her fit of giggles when their desserts arrived. Ashe was star struck and drooling at her strawberry cheesecake. Taking a bite, Ashe flutters into a sigh of pure bliss. Sinking into her seat at the sweet, tasty treat. Only to blush and pout in embarrassment from the fit of chuckles. "Nn…Don't have to stare."

Weiss leans forward with a fork in hand. Resting her chin upon the back of her hand. "I'm aware. I want to." This only caused Ashe to be more conscious of herself. Fighting the urge to embrace the succulent dessert. No doubt to only embarrass and make a fool of herself.

Weiss on the other hand, had no problem watching Ashe intently. Knowingly making her squirm while she slowly munches away. Taking slow and elegant bites, leaving no mess or crumbs.

Paying for their meals, both teenagers find themselves back upon a bullhead for Beacon. Their return was mostly in silence. Weiss continued to give Ashe a knowing look. Only further embarrassing the faunus to look away. Weiss seems to thoroughly enjoy getting such reactions from her. It was only moment when Weiss and Ashe find their way to team RWBY's dorm.

Weiss reaches for the knob, only for it to once more fling open. To her utter shock.

"Finally, you're back! I've been waiting forever~ Hi, Weiss." A slender hand darts out and grabs onto Ashe's wrist. Speedily dragging her into the dorm. Seriously, what is with everyone dragging her around today? What is she, a pet? "I finished your maintenance, and they are so much better! Give them a go!"

Ashe finds herself staring down at Ruby's workstation. Her daggers are bright and shiny. Did…did they just twinkle?

Grasping the hilts into her hands, she notices how much lighter they are compared to before. Blinking, she turns toward Ruby who is staring toward her expectedly with blinking eyes and a small smear of grease on her cute cheek. "How do they feel? So much lighter right? There was a lot of build-up, so they should work much more efficiently."

With a hum, Ashe twirls both daggers around her fingers expertly. It makes for a neat parlor trick. But Ruby was correct, they are much lighter and easier to handle. Finding their window open, Ashe flicks her daggers. Letting them fly before she snaps them back.

Smooth.

"Ah! I really studied that mechanic and it was so interesting! It even gave me a few ideas to maybe modify Crescent Rose with, but I dunno how to implement them." Ruby darts forward, stars within her eyes in excitement. "Maybe I can bounce a few ideas off of you and get your opinion." Ruby pouts suddenly and hangs her head, "I tried to ask Blake, but she left after the incident."

Weiss makes her presence known once more, approaching the two girls with an arched brow, "Um, what incident?" Ashe was quite curious herself.

Ruby leans away, poking her index fingers together suspiciously. She struggled to meet their gaze. "Well~, I was working on the propulsion mechanics of your daggers…" Ruby nonchalantly waves her hand in a circle with a dismissive expression, "They are more sensitive than I thought…I can neither confirm nor deny accidently shooting them off toward Blake at this time."

Ashe smacks her forehead, Weiss massages at her temples with a sigh. Ruby rubs onto the back of her head sheepishly with a nervous grin, "Let's just say…Blake has great cat-like reflexes." A thumb points over her shoulder at Blake's bed.

Following her point of direction, they find Blake's bed empty. There was, however, a deep hole on Blake's headrest. The spot that she normally sits at comfortably to read. Ashe and Weiss slowly gaze at Ruby with neutral expressions. Only causing Ruby to fidget in nervousness. "In my defense…They are really…really sensitive."

Weiss rolls her eyes with a scoff disappearing into their bathroom before she acquires a migraine. Ruby pouts and sticks her tongue out behind her. Ashe snickers, giving Ruby a pat on the shoulder. "Mm, it's okay. It has happened to me before as well. They are quite sensitive and takes getting used to."

With a nervous chuckle, Ruby nods her head, "Yea…thanks. I think."

Striding pass Ruby, Ashe waves over her shoulder. "Thank you, Ruby. I'll pay you back here soon for your work." Before she could leave the room, a voice calls out to her conspiratorially.

"Well~, now that you mention it. There's something I wouldn't mind you doing to pay me back." Ashe peers over her shoulder questioningly. Ruby suspiciously clasping her hands together with her head tilted. The perfect picture of innocence and purity.

With a narrow of her eyes, Ashe speaks out, "Mm, what's that?"

Ruby shuffles and sways cutely, she bats her eyes while raising her hands up closer to her lips with a tilt of her head. "Well~ Since your daggers are ready to use. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind having a spar with me." Ruby plops her hands down toward her skirt, her leg bending backwards in a cutesy pose with a beaming smile toward Ashe.

"Oh, is that all? Sure, let's go."

"Aw yea!" Ruby whoops in joy before she grabs onto Crescent Rose and Ashe. Once more dragging her out of the room with her semblance. Not before shouting out toward Weiss, "Be back later Weiss! Taking your girl out for a spar!"

The bathroom door slams open. Weiss's gripes onto the frame with a red hue on her face. "My what?! Ruby!"

Ruby giggles childishly. Ashe finds her world turning into a blur of red and petals. Seriously, is it national drag her by the wrist day? A moment later, Ashe finds herself standing in a grass clearing with a few trees outside of the dorm building.

Ashe couldn't help but blink. Ruby wipes away a tear from her fit of giggles, "Oh man, Yang was right. That was hilarious and so much fun. Aw, now I want some cookies. But that can wait." Ruby grabs onto her weapon, whirling it around before slamming her massive scythe into the grass. "I got some butt to kick, aw yea!"

A smirk slithered its way upon her lips, Ashe grabs only one dagger into her left hand. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ruby. I am one of your worst match-ups."

"Whaa~ Wha'cha talk'in about? I don't have any bad match-ups! I am a complete, grade-A butt kicker! You'll see!" Ruby throws out her arm with a thumbs down and a playful grin, "You're going down!"

With that being said, Ruby raises her Crescent Rose and charges forward in an arc with a shout. A gunshot echoes into their field. Ashe had to give her praise where it mattered. The girl was fast. Extremely fast. Which is one of the most important traits in any match-up. There's just one even more vital trait she lacks.

Experience.

Ruby knows next to nothing about Ashe's skills and fighting style. Blinding rushing an opponent that you know nothing about is fool hearty. While Ruby has the advantage in raw speed, her lack of experience shines like a neon sign.

Ashe doesn't need to catch most of her movements. Just the hand movements or polearm. The scythe has a major weakness. It only has a one-dimensional blade that is in an awkward position. You can not thrust with it, back slash with it, or quickly follow up an attack without rotating it. The scythe is meant to cleave large groups and keep a safe distance away.

Not charging an opponent into super close melee. Ashe wasn't lying, she is a horrible match up for Ruby. Her weapon requires distance, Ashe does not. Rushing forward to meet her head on, a glisten of steel reflects the waning sunlight.

Ruby must have been surprised at her speed. While she is slower, Ashe is fast in her own right. But like she said, that isn't much of an issue. Finding herself within Ruby's guard, Ashe slams her dagger into the non-lethal pole. The blade is one-dimensional.

Running her blade along the red and black metal, Ashe doesn't even turn around when the blades cross and lock into position. Follow the polearm, and you know where the blade is. It can only attack from one pattern.

She was not lying. Ashe is a complete bad match-up for Ruby. She's someone that can get up close and personal. Sticking to their body like paste. As terrifying as her scythe is, it has a major weakness that she needs to realize and work on. While all weapons have a blind spot, the scythe has a more massive blind spot that's easily noticeable. There's a reason there are not many scythe users.

Before Ruby could pull the trigger on her weapon, Ashe leapt into action. Lashing out with her free hand to snag onto the front of her cloak. Rotating on her foot, she lifts and twirls Ruby through the air. Throwing her down onto the ground in a flutter of red with a dull thump and squeak.

With a lazy toss, Ashe flings it into the soft grass beside Ruby's neck. "I win."

Ruby stares into space before her cloak flutters and covers over the face. That was when she decided to sit up and spin toward Ashe while slamming her palms upon the grass. "Wha-What just happened?!"

"Did no one ever tell you? Never rush your opponent when you don't know what they can do. It will just end badly." Ashe offers Ruby a hand that she happily takes and dusts off her black and red skirt. "I spent a week watching everyone's fighting style during Professor Goodwitch's class. Nn, I have a good general assessment of everyone's combat strengths and weaknesses. Has anyone ever told you about yours?"

Ruby scratches onto her head in thought, "Um, I don't really remember. Why, what are they?" She was never the type to really listen to lectures. Maybe that's why her dad was always getting frustrated with her.

Ashe plops onto the ground beside Crescent Rose. Pointing to the spot opposite of her with a bored expression. Ruby tentatively follows the unspoken order. "Let me ask you this. Are you long, mid, or close range with this weapon?"

Ruby squints while studying her weapon more closely. "Uh…Close range?"

"You are mid-range." Ruby tilts her head to the other side while narrowing her eyes further. "Why did you choose this type of weapon in the first place?"

Ruby lights up like a firecracker. "Because my Uncle uses a scythe and he is really cool! Plus, it just looks so awesome, right? I mean, he uses a scythe too and he specializes in close range." Ruby crosses her arms over her chest in thought.

"Does he use a scythe exactly like this one?"

Ruby shakes her head in the negative, "No, he uses a smaller one that is a sword that transforms into a scythe." Her eyes begin to lighten up in realization, "He would always use the sword when sparring with other Huntsman, Dad, and Yang. Would that be why?"

Ashe hums before slowly nodding her head, "Mm, more than likely. I can't say with absolute certainty since I don't know him or his fighting style."

Raising a hand, Ruby cups her chin in thought before glancing over Crescent Rose and then toward Ashe with intrigue and interest. "So, I am supposed to be a Mid-range fighter, where would my strength be?"

Ashe crosses her arms for a moment in thought, her bell chimes lightly in the breeze, "If you need crowd-control and precision, I would call Weiss. If you need someone to stall and scout around, I would ask Blake. For Yang, she would be the one to ask for a decoy and heavy hitter." Nodding her head, Ashe points toward Ruby in realization, "If I need someone that can mow down a crowd and watch my back, I would ask you. You would be great at hit and run tactics."

Ruby perks up while leaning forward with both hands flat on the grass. "Whatcha mean?" Her silver eyes were twinkling in excitement. All of her lectures where about what she needs to work on. Mainly just about thinking ahead and boring stuff. Strangely enough, Ashe was holding her interest in this conversation.

"Mm, your semblance is speed, meaning you can easily get in and out. Your weapon is a scythe and high-caliber rifle." The gears begin to spin within Ashe's mind, pointing down at Crescent Rose. "Support fighter. With your range, you can easily attack from afar and watch your team's back. Your scythe is long, you can reach your target from two body lengths. At least, if you can hold it from near the base. You'll need loads of upper strength for that though, and leg strength to keep your balance."

Excitement is radiating from Ruby with a colossal grin. Never before has she been so excited to look at Crescent Rose in a new light. "One more question, how could I compensate my weakness of close combat?"

Ashe blinks, "Mm, the easiest solution is to never put yourself into that scenario, but that is practically impossible. So, make that your first method, and learn a new skill for when that fails." Everyone has a plan, till you get punched in the face.

Ashe couldn't squirm away fast enough. Ruby in her excitement leaps over the weapon and bodily hugs Ashe into smothering affection. "Alright! Thanks for the spar! Ah, this was so~ much fun, even if I didn't put up much of a fight at all." Ashe couldn't help but squeak in protest.

"M-mm, you're welcome."

Ruby grabs Crescent Rose and quickly holsters it back before whooping in joy. "I have to make a new training schedule and I have so many new ideas to work on~ Thank you so much Ashe! Let's spar again some time, see ya~" With a shower of rose petals, she quickly disappears in a red blur back up into the dorm building.

"Yea…sure…" With a slow blink, Ruby was already gone. A gust of wind forces her top hat to slide at an angle. With a shrug of her shoulders, Ashe plops onto her back, deciding to get a nice moment of relaxation in the waning sun. The grass was soft, and it wasn't hot. It was a warm embrace.

The soft crunch of grass forces her eye to peek open. A tall figure blocks out the sun while bending over with bright red hair cascading down her shoulder, "Hello again~"

"Pyrrha? Hello, have you been here long?"

With a light giggle, Pyrrha brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Oh, well I was a bit bored earlier, so I came out here to exercise to pass some time. I was relaxing under a tree when Ruby and you appeared. You know, that was a nice thing you did for her. Giving her advice on how to improve herself. Not many people would do that for others."

Ashe scowled slightly. That's something she knows on a personal level. She would have loved for people to be more forth coming with her. "Mm, I know. That's why I did it."

A smile worms its way onto Pyrrha's lips, "I see. May I ask you something?"

"Mm?" She let the breeze wash over her small body.

"Would you have a spar with me?"

Ashe cracks an eye open, "Right now? Nn, I was kind of hoping for a nap. It feels good right now since the sun is setting. I also woke up early today, so I am tired." She couldn't help but sigh at Pyrrha's dejected pout and frown. "Tomorrow."

Pyrrha shines warmly with green eyes sparkling in the dim glow of the sunset, "Of course. Tomorrow. Mind if I lay here with you?"

With a lazy wave of the hand, Pyrrha takes it as an invitation. Laying upon her back beside Ashe in the dim glow of the sun. Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle softly when a soft and quiet snooze echoes out from Ashe. It didn't take long for her to fully relax into a nap. Must have been more tired than she thought.

Pyrrha glances up to the sky, raising a hand and clenching it into a fist. She could barely contain her excitement. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **So...Neat little story I thought people might find interesting or funny. So, here I was writing this chapter and minding my own business at around 10 a.m. Window open and wild turkeys in the next lot having a heyday. Gobbling and having the time of their life. Next thing I know, an explosion rings out in the distance and a loud whistle of something flying through the air. The gobbling stops and power cuts out. Apparently, the power company said one of those turkeys went and messed with the neighborhood transformer. Apparently, Thanksgiving came early this year with an extra-crispy turkey.**

 **In related news, next chapter is going to be fun to write. I am really looking forward to working on Chapter Eleven. The gears will begin to spin! Let me know your thoughts on the story thus far.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A soft series of heels resonate throughout the empty corridor. The soft hum of an elevator descending fills the silence with a dull thump and ping. Professor Goodwitch calmly strides into the confides and selects her destination. She then straightens out her outfit as the elevator comes to a slow stop and opens once more. Without a glance, she quickly struts out to a familiar coffee maker with an annoyed purpose.

The dim glow of dawn fades in through the many windows of the circular office, illuminating her path. Upon reaching the coffee maker, Glynda pauses and stares at the brewer, a neutral expression clouds over when she reaches up and shuffles her glasses into place. Glynda's manicured fingers wrap around her lavender mug that was already filled with a warm brew.

Swirling on her heels, Goodwitch casually paces toward Ozpin's desk with her mug in hand, taking a silent sip when she finds his chair occupied and facing out the window into the dawn. "This is a rare sight, Good morning Ozpin." A half empty mug simmered upon his desk in warmth.

Ozpin casually rotates around in his chair with a half-eaten donut in hand, causing Glynda's eye to twitch at the sight of the sugary sweet. "Come now, you act like I don't know how to be a morning person. Good morning, Glynda."

Her tender brow arches in disbelief. "I can count all the times you have been here in your office before me on one hand. Excuse me, for not having confidence in your sudden morning appearance as good behavior."

Ozpin merely chuckles at the slight, finishing off his donut and licking his fingers clean of any sugary delight left over. "Did you happen to finish that favor I asked of you earlier this week?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Glynda crosses her arms over her bust, shifting her weight upon one leg. "Everything I found is on your desk." A hand exaggerates and sweeps over the emptiness.

With a nod, Ozpin glances around his desk, the smile on his lips slowly begins to dim into a frown. Looking back toward Glynda, he tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Is this one of your terrible attempts at a prank again? There's nothing here."

A riding crop suddenly slaps onto his desk in a loud smack, startling Ozpin to flinch back in fright, just as quick, the crop was gone. After venting her anger, Glynda crosses her arms once more over her chest and strides along his desk in lecture. "Precisely. I found nothing on her, not a thing. There wasn't even a birth certificate, like she does not exist."

Ozpin leans into his chair with his fingers touching at their pointers in thought. That is some unsettling news. No matter who, there is always some kind of trail of their history, for there to be absolutely nothing, is disturbing. Especially if someone of Glynda Goodwitch's caliber was unable to find an ounce of information. She leaves nothing unturned in her search. He should know, there's no where he can hide when he tries to slack off. "Interesting…if not unnerving."

"I agree." Glynda's heels click to a halt, staring out the window in the dim blue. "Are you sure it was wise to grant admission to such an unknown entity? At this point, I do not see any merit in this endeavor."

Ozpin quietly hums, "Hm…That remains to be seen. However, I believe in the approach of keeping the unknown close, so you may study and keep tabs on it. For now, I'll keep a close eye on her, and I would like to ask for your assistance in surveillance."

"Of course." Whirling around, Glynda strides back toward the front of Ozpin's desk, taking a sip from her mug once more. "Considering that she has no history to gauge our surveillance on, what shall we do in the meantime?"

With a conspiring grin upon his lips, Ozpin turns toward his desk and motions for her to take a seat. "For now, we are going to enjoy a little show. This should prove enlightening and give us a base to work with. We will also see what we may be dealing with."

Glynda arches her brow, taking a seat next Ozpin when a screen pops up from his desk. "Exactly, what show are you referring to?" She shifts her glasses into place with the crossing of her legs.

Making himself comfortable, Ozpin holds up his mug with a grin. "Why, a clash of titans, if you will. This should prove interesting."

Turning back to the screen, Glynda notices a display of two figures on an empty clearing in the middle of the Emerald Forest, they seemed to have finished stretching and warming up.

Pyrrha and Ashe were standing apart from one another with small smirks upon their lips. Pyrrha couldn't help the excitement shivering through her body, her arms were shaking in anticipation. It has been a while since she's actually looked forward to a fight. Ever since Ozpin displayed the video of Ashe battling the Grimm during her ceremony, Pyrrha has been itching for a match to test that strength herself.

When Professor Goodwitch announced that Ashe would be unable to partake in their spars during her lecture, Pyrrha was disappointed and annoyed if she was to be completely honest. However, she kept those thoughts to herself, and hoped that the other students would provide a challenge for her during Ashe's absence. After all, a few of them did seem promising.

Pyrrha was only let down even further.

In every match thrown her way, she completely dominated without much effort. Pyrrha did not even have to rely on the use of her Semblance. True, she does not use it all that much. It is better to be used as an ace in the hole. Though, it is getting to the point where people are actively avoiding sparring and training with her. If Pyrrha was to be honest about her feelings…

She is getting a bit lonely.

The only person who has been somewhat fun to fight against is Yang. That is only considering the fact she can take a hit and continue to get back up. That girl does not back down. Even so, that has its limits of pushing her abilities further, let alone her limits. Pyrrha wants to get stronger, to push her abilities to their utmost limits, and break through the ceiling that she finds herself trapped within.

Those jade colored eyes flicker in excitement at the sight of Ashe's stance of confidence. Though she was small, a hip was cocked with a hand upon it, a mirrored and excited grin upon those lips. Pyrrha quickly slid a foot forward. Her left-hand flickering down, a golden shield whirls into existence upon her wrist, her sword extends within her right. "I apologize for my eagerness, but I find it difficult to hold back my excitement and eagerness to start. May we save the pleasantries for later?"

Ashe swirls her daggers between dexterous fingers before grasping them firmly, "Nn, that's fine with me." With a soft shrug, Ashe looks around the clearing in a glance. "Any rules or boundaries?" Saying that made her feel a bit awkward. When she was growing up, there were no rules or boundaries. Everything was allowed and permitted, just try not to kill your opponent. Though, there was nothing against it.

Pyrrha's grip tightens around her weapons, hunkering down into a ready stance. "Everything goes, no permanent damage or killing obviously. While no boundaries, I ask we stay away from the Academy. I do not wish to be interrupted." Pyrrha does not want to restrict either one of them. She wants a full out fight. Her only hope is that Ashe does not disappoint. Otherwise, she will become distraught and find herself growing bored at Beacon.

"Mm," Ashe slips into a defensive stance, raising both daggers up in a reverse grip. She spent her time watching the spars during her exhaustion, but Pyrrha was the most difficult to draw up an analysis. Pyrrha dominated all her fights. Meaning Ashe doesn't have much information to work with. However, she does know that Pyrrha is a close-quarter combatant. Her defense and offense are both spectacular and fluid.

Her worst match up.

A calm breeze whisks through clearing with the fluttering of grass, spiraling green leaves burst into pieces as Pyrrha rushes through with an explosive force. A blur of gold and red from Pyrrha's sword pings out into a shower of sparks. A blade greets it in kind, parrying off to the side from the edge of a dagger.

Pyrrha expected the parry and once more lashed out in a vertical strike. Instead of parrying, Ashe blocked and fought for dominance in strength. Metal shrieked and whined at the grinding of edges. Pyrrha perked a brow at the struggle, only to be followed by an upward grin of the lips. Ashe frowned and narrowed her eyes in response. Pyrrha easily steps forward without much effort, pressing down and pushing Ashe back with ease, boots gliding and struggling against the moist grass.

Pyrrha is much more physically stronger than Ashe.

Ashe digs her heels into the soft dirt, yet Pyrrha presses forward, her physical build easily dwarfing the secret, mouse Faunus. "Looks like I'm stronger." Scowling, Ashe breaks the overbearing power in a deflective parry. Thrusting her blade forward in retaliation, a shield blocks Ashe's path of attack with a dull gong. Stepping back to give herself some space, Pyrrha does not relent and presses forward.

Each swing of the sword held power, parting the grass and air before her with each whistle of the blade. Pyrrha is a fluid fighter, mixing both offense and defense in a perfect mix. While Ashe could dodge Pyrrha's mighty swings, the shield never faltered in in stalwart defense. Ashe found herself on the backfoot rather quickly. Physical strength has never been her forte, nor will it ever be. She is just too small to fully use immense physical strength. Ashe tightens her grasp upon her daggers, a tiny smirk slithers upon her lips with a small shine to her eyes.

Her expertise lies elsewhere.

Taking it up a notch, Ashe slithers forward and low to the ground. Finding herself under Pyrrha's horizonal blow, she notices the slight widening of jade colored eyes. Stabbing toward Pyrrha's underarm, the duelist stumbles back, narrowly avoiding the blow. Ashe did not let her escape. Chasing after her with an advantage in speed, Ashe slice and dices for the body, small and quick strikes to keep her opponent from re-collecting herself to strike back.

Though she is on the backfoot, Pyrrha found herself able to defend somewhat properly. The difference in speed made it difficult for proper stance. At least the practice against Ruby gave her some basics against high-paced strikes. Ruby uses one weapon and is more predictable. Ashe on the other hand uses two weapons and more difficult to keep track of with a wider spectrum of attack angles.

The left blade from Ashe slashes for her belly, but quick reaction bats it away momentarily with her sword. Bringing her shield back in for the next blow, a whirl of ash and black spins before her. A heel slams into Pyrrha's hand, breaking through her guard with a slight shock. The next moment, Pyrrha finds herself staring down into mischievous honey colored eyes. She couldn't help the slight smirk from forming in response. The message was quite clear.

"Fine, you're faster." Breaking apart, Pyrrha rolls her neck while pumping herself up and loosening her body. "Round two?"

A single dagger flipped through the air in a spectacle, "Mm, after you." Catching her dagger, a resounding bang resonates through the clearing, Ashe barely dodged the projectile in shock. A bullet tickled along her smooth cheek. "Nn…" Ashe hates long range fights, and she has feeling that Pyrrha knows how to keep a distance. With the chime of her bell, Ashe races along the ground, closing the distance toward Pyrrha.

Pyrrha proved her theory correct, pushing herself away, Pyrrha backpedaled in small jumps with her sword now transformed into a rifle. Easily keeping a healthy distance away. Ashe found herself cursing in silence, Pyrrha is lethal with that rifle. A bullet buries into the ground before her, forcing Ashe to change course and round along the outer edge. Repeatedly dodging under such precise bullets is wearing down on Ashe. It's only a matter of time before she slips up, or Pyrrha adapts to her patterns.

Her bow would be useless. Pyrrha's rifle is more flexible and faster. If she switched to her bow, it requires both hands, meaning Ashe would have to holster her blades. Ashe will leave herself vulnerable to a charge and melee combat. The major weakness of using two different weapons for melee and ranged. Pyrrha does not have this drawback. Her weapon can transform at any moment of her desire.

Pyrrha is accurate, terrifyingly so. It does give Ashe an idea, however. Tossing her blade to the side, it propels her under a bullet in a twirl. Recoiling her blade, Ashe quickly snaps the pommels together, shifting her daggers into a thief blade. Kicking off, Ashe barrels toward her opponent in a beeline.

Pyrrha did not flinch in the least, Ashe expected as much. Her idea is reckless, but most ideas are. Accurate and quick reflexes. Pyrrha is that and more, but instincts can become predictable. When an opponent charges directly from the front, their head and upper body are the closet and most obvious targets. Raising her weapon with the blades on the flat end, Ashe finds a jade eye staring down the end of a barrel. With a crack of thunder, a bullet flies to her forehead. The flat end of the thief sword already in position to ricochet the projectile.

Ashe really underestimated how powerful Pyrrha's rifle was.

The bullet collides and pain appears before Ashe can process what happened. While she managed to ricochet the bullet, it was extremely powerful. Mostly breaking through her parry and barely altering its course. A small amount of blood splattered onto the grass with a large gash across her cheek. It all happened before Ashe could properly defend with aura.

Don't falter.

Whether Pyrrha is shocked or not, nothing shows but a slight widening of the eyes. Either from the blood or Ashe's unflinching form at the wound, it is difficult to say. With just a small delay in reaction, Ashe finally closed the distance. Stabbing her double-sided sword into the ground, Ashe uses it to vault forward in a mule kick. The weapon pulled out and followed her weight, both boots collide into the brick wall that is Pyrrha's shield.

Pyrrha pulls back for a moment, both combatants making eye contact with grins upon their lips. Ashe found herself crotched upon the shield and easily held up by the red haired warrioress. With a thrust of the shield, Ashe flips through the air to a safe distance. The sound of metal shifting echoes within her ears. What was once a rifle within her hands, is now a javelin.

Ashe's brow perks in interest. Pyrrha holds her shield out forward before slapping her javelin within the crescent opening on the side. Her weight shifts forward onto her front leg with a tiny smirk and a shine in her jade colored eyes. Ashe frowns and flinches herself back in response.

She knows that gaze, seen it multiple times. Things are about to get rough for her, aren't they? Her question was quickly answered in kind.

Pyrrha storms forward, a long red ponytail, whipping behind her stout and curvy figure. Not a second later, Pyrrha stood before her in a glory of red and bronze. The shield covered Pyrrha's upper body from Ashe's attack range and assumes a high guard. By leaning forward and with such a height difference, her legs were easily out of Ashe's range. Unless she over-extends for a counter that is easily avoidable. Being so small has many disadvantages to be mindful of.

The javelin thrusts in a blur of red, startling Ashe to lean away with parry of her sword. A fire must be lit under Pyrrha's ass, because the proud warrior does not relent. Pyrrha continues in her forward momentum, not letting up her pressure. Her javelin assaults Ashe in a rain of deadly thrusts and they were not without pin-point accuracy.

Finding herself on the retreat, Ashe backpedals vigorously. Straining to dodge and weave through the rapid piercing blows for her small head and chest. Every step forward Pyrrha took, Ashe is forced to stumble in her smaller steps. She needs to take at least a step and a half to equal one of Pyrrha's. Gritting her teeth, Ashe focuses to find an opening to retaliate, Pyrrha has complete control over the flow of battle. This is why she hates brawling.

Ashe needs to wrestle it back. Dodging low to the ground, Ashe keeps her double-head sword in a defensive position, parrying away the next thrust with a grunt of effort. A small window of opportunity shines through. She lunges through with a clean swipe toward the thigh. While the strike is on the lower end and will do no real damage, Ashe just needs to break her flow.

A wall of bronze metal impacts against Ashe's chest, barely managing to use the handle of her weapon to block the shield. The weight behind the metal made Ashe's eyes widen in shock, before flinging her back with strength and a dizzy head. Shaking away the dizziness, Ashe instinctively tilts her head to the side.

A bullet parts through one of her twin tails.

Clenching her teeth in shock, Ashe finds Pyrrha before her with excitement glistening within her eyes. Already, her rifle is transformed back into her Xiphos sword. The gladiator is not letting her out of reach anytime soon. Pyrrha vertically strikes down with a flex of her muscles. Ashe blocked it to the best of her ability, but the sheer strength that is Pyrrha Nikos, broke through her guard. She nearly disarmed Ashe with the one strike alone.

'I need to get away, fast.' Rolling with the moment, Ashe quickly switches to her daggers for mobility. Within one breath, the titan is upon her. Parrying once more, Ashe uses both daggers to safely deflect the blows in a shower of sparks. In return, she had no offensive power, relying solely on defense. Ashe grit her teeth; it was easy to sense that Pyrrha was holding back and staling it out. Brawls are not Ashe's specialty. That was her teammate's specialty.

The only thing going for her at the moment, was her small stature and superior speed. Her nimble body easily evaded the shield bash in between the sword strikes. Pyrrha surprises her with a new plan of attack. A long and golden greave kicks toward Ashe's body like a whip. Ashe kicks out to block the armor with her shin plates. Once more, Pyrrha's strength dominates the battle.

Throwing Ashe off balance, she makes a last-ditch effort to retreat. Flicking her dagger behind her to the nearby trees, she propels safely away.

The blade never found refuge in the wood. She startles when the metal blade veers off course and flops into the ground. 'Wha—'

Pain.

Pyrrha capitalized on the opening like a champion. Throwing her weight forward, she pulverizes her shield downward. Pummeling Ashe down into the hard dirt with minimum effort. Bouncing off the ground, a golden greaves punts Ashe away toward the forest in a safe distance. Spiraling through the air, the faunus struggles to right herself and slams her blades into the dirt, dragging them into trenches to a forced standstill.

With a cough, she sucks in a deep breath, looking toward her dagger with frustration. 'What just happened?' Why did her weapon veer off like that? Her precision with the blades is second-to-none. Because to miss leads to situations that just happened, but that was unnatural. An outside force acted upon it, but there's nothing or no one around them.

"Done already?" Ashe looks up to find Pyrrha thumping her weapon against the shield. Adrenaline still pumping through her body in anticipation. The rising sun in the distance, showed off just how majestic of a warrior she truly is. Pyrrha smirks at the sight of Ashe's eyes. For a brief moment, she thought red flickered across Ashe's eyes. The girl must still have some fight left within her.

Gritting her teeth, Ashe rises to her feet while looking at her dagger. "Lucky shot." Pyrrha smirks at the comment. "I'll admit, you are the better duelist." A hand rubs onto her chest, the pain still lingering. She knows Pyrrha held back, else she probably wouldn't be standing. "That's not exactly my specialty after all."

Pyrrha's curiosity is intrigued, "Oh? What is your specialty then?" Her brow perks when Ashe holsters her blades.

Ashe traces one gloved finger across the trim of her hat mischievously. "Step into my territory, if you dare." Slowly, she backpedals into the forest to be swallowed by the shadowy depths.

Her body was growing a bit hot. Looking down at her hand, it vibrates with the boiling of her blood. Pyrrha smirks at the new feeling coursing through her body. Excitement. Something that she hasn't felt in so long. Limbs moved on their own, the trees and shadows welcome her in their cold embrace.

Pyrrha has never really fought in a forest against a humanoid. Grimm, yes, but a person? Not completely. The most similar was an arena that terraformed with some trees, but it was small. How will Ashe fight? What new abilities will Ashe show her? How is she going to react against her opponent in this new setting? Will she learn something new and improve? This wonderful feeling, Pyrrha does not want to let it go.

She lost track of how far in she traveled. A twig snaps under her foot, a sense of dread quickly fills through Pyrrha. She's not alone, a presence is watching her. Raising her weapons defensively, Pyrrha cautiously watches her surroundings. The foliage was thick and only a few beams of sunlight broke through.

A rustle sounds from the canopy above.

Pyrrha whirls upward, shield up defensively and sword poised to strike. Nothing. A twig snaps from behind, causing Pyrrha to blindly lash out in a horizontal swipe. Her sword cuts through the air. Pyrrha feels a cold tap on the back of her neck.

"One."

Once more, Pyrrha spirals out with her shield to bash away her opponent. Surprise dwells within her body, but she keeps a calm and collected outlook. Pyrrha manages to capture a tail wind of a figure disappearing into the thicket.

Creeping forward, Pyrrha keeps her defenses up and poised to counter. A large log lays upon the ground with a few branches. Silence reigns in her surroundings in another visual sweep. With a small hop, Pyrrha jumps over the log to the other side. A dull thunk against wood suddenly sounds out. The log is suddenly pulled to the side with a dagger embedded into it, a branch snagging onto Pyrrha's ankle in the leap and tumbling her to the ground.

A shadow descends from above and buries a blade upon the ground near her neck. "Two." Ashe smirks and repels herself into the concealing shrubs once more before Pyrrha could retaliate. Finding herself on the forest floor, Pyrrha shows a rare fit of anger and slams her fist into the ground. Ashe is counting the number of times she could have killed her.

That's extremely annoying.

Pulling herself up, Pyrrha takes a deep breath. 'I need to calm down and adapt. This isn't the same as the tournament.' Clearing her head, she exhales and takes a ready stance. A cool breeze brushes along her exposed skin with a whisper of a whistle.

Spiraling out with her shield, a dull throb slams into the bronze. An energy arrow easily shatters under her strength, but her gaze turns downward to greet her opponent. Ashe is crotched before her with a wicked grin, her leg already sweeping across the forest floor in a rustle of leaves. Bracing herself for impact, Pyrrha is surprised at Ashe's leg power.

She buckles under the blow and loses balance, a dagger thrusting toward her chest for another count. With a heavy scowl, Pyrrha's pride won't allow it. Activating her semblance, Pyrrha takes control of Ashe's metal blade and forces the blade to go wide. Shock and confusion etch upon Ashe's face, bringing a vindictive grin upon Pyrrha's.

Going for a quick counter, Pyrrha strikes with her closest hand, the shield. Jabbing forward, Ashe shows her flexibility and contorts backwards. Avoiding the blow as it skims along her nose. Ashe's right leg snaps upward, slapping against Pyrrha's elbow to disengage the appendage.

Twisting back, Pyrrha avoids a dagger flying across her cheek, setting her at an awkward posture. Flipping away to create distance, Pyrrha finds Ashe already gone with only a soft chime from her bell in her retreat. Her brows furrow in thought.

Why is it so difficult for her to feel Ashe's presence? She has trained so hard to feel blood lust and honed her instincts when something feels off. Pyrrha prides herself on her skills that she's worked hard for. 'I might not be the best but…I am not bad either.' With a sigh, Pyrrha holsters her weapons, "How about we stop here for today?"

Ashe suddenly pokes her head out from a tree, upside down with a hand holding onto her hat. "Mm…If you want." Pyrrha perks a brow when Ashe disappears back into the trees and leaps down casually with a sway of her curvy hips. "That was fun."

Pyrrha nods in agreement, "Fighting in an actual forest, is much different than a tournament." She rolls her shoulder in a stretch, "Remind me not to fight you in a forest."

Ashe grunts and rubs at her tender chest, "I'd prefer avoiding you first."

A hearty laugh escapes from Pyrrha, something she hasn't done in quite a while. Normally, someone saying that would dampen her mood. But when she saw the thrill of a challenge within Ashe's eyes, she knew Ashe would fight her again and again.

Because it's the same expression she holds against a challenging opponent. "I'd rather you not. I would love to fight you again. It seems that I lack in more guerilla type of battles, where you excel. The practice and experience would be most welcomed."

"Mm. I could use a strong sparring partner myself. I'm out of shape and need to work on my close combat skills." Looking herself over, Pyrrha perks a brow when Ashe scowls at her short figure. "For…Reasons."

Pyrrha closed the distance between them. "I have a question, if you may." All she gets is a grunt. "Why didn't you use your semblance?"

"Mm? I did."

Assuming a thinking pose, Pyrrha looks bewildered. "When? I never noticed it."

Ashe shrugs nonchalantly. "It's a passive aura. Something I can't control or turn off." She did not elaborate further than that.

Pyrrha stares down at Ashe in thought, cupping her chin. A passive aura? That's exceptionally rare. Not many of those exist. While anyone can awaken their semblance, not everyone does. She would like to assume the chances are one out of fifty, but that's just her own speculation. Without anything to back it.

So then…What exactly is it? Her curiosity is rising. Pyrrha didn't notice anything affecting her through out their spar. Her movements were normal and so were her thoughts. The environment was not altered or fabricated in anyway. First half of their spar went in her favor. It was easy for Pyrrha to keep track of Ashe in the open field.

That changed when they shifted to the forest. For all her training, Pyrrha could not track Ashe in the least. She would simply vanish and fall back into the back of her mind. Like her…Pyrrha snaps toward Ashe, "Presence? It has something to do with that, doesn't it?"

Ashe stares up with a twitch of the nose, "Mm…Scary how fast you figured it out."

Pyrrha chuckles, "Well, I did have plenty of clues. From when I first met you and how difficult it was to keep track of your presence. It was always something I found odd. I might not be the best tracker around, but I'm not bad." Its one of the reasons she decided to train harder in tracking and sensing while at Beacon.

"What about yours?" Pyrrha finds Ashe inspecting a dagger. "I have a hunch, but I'm not sure. It only affected my daggers and not my body, something that you can control at a distance and not just around you. Neither was there some kind of…physical attribute that I could see." Ashe glides a finger along the blade's edge before holstering it. "Does it deal with magnetism or something along the lines? If it was telekinesis, it would have affected my whole body."

Ashe grunts as she feels her daggers quaking and her bell chiming erratically. With a 'tsk', Ashe retreats a safe distance. Glancing down at her blades, she looks back toward Pyrrha who is staring toward her with a sheen of sweat upon her skin. Lips tight and thin. "Magnetism? Polarity? It only affected my metals."

Raising a finger with a smile, Pyrrha uses her semblance to jiggle Ashe's bell. "Close enough, but it's Polarity to be more accurate."

Ashe scowls into a pout, "Nn, that's fair. I don't think I would ever want to fight you all out in a brawl. That would be suicidal on my part."

"Yes, well, the same can be said for me. Fighting you within a forest would be foolish. After all, you could have killed me multiple times without my notice. I have to see the object for my polarity to quickly activate. Otherwise, I have to stand still and become vulnerable to search out for metal." Pyrrha offers a hand toward Ashe, "We just have different areas of expertise, that's all."

Taking her hand, Ashe looks up with a smirk, "Mm, just means I know what to work on during our next spar."

Pyrrha's hand lingers within the grasp for a moment in shock. "Our…next spar? You don't mind doing this again?" That's surprising. No one has ever wanted to continue fighting against her. Especially if they find out what her semblance is. Its why she wants to keep it a secret.

"Mm, I don't see why not. Its good exercise and I prefer strong training partners." Turning with a stretch, Ashe slowly walks back toward Beacon with a sway of her curvy hips, feeling energized after a good workout. "I'm going to kick your ass next time. I still owe you a good hit."

Looking at her hand for a moment, a soft smile breaks out upon Pyrrha's lips. Its refreshing, having someone banter about kicking her ass. Something that she hasn't heard since the early days at Sanctum. Catching up to Ashe, she walks beside her, letting her hip bump into the small girl. "I'd like to see you try." Pyrrha laughs when a hand tries to push her from the side but fails.

The two reach Beacon and part ways after agreeing to keep their semblances a secret.

It does not take them much longer to reach the gates of the academy. Both girls make a deal to keep their semblances secret between them. Neither wishes to let anyone else know and want to keep their edge for as long as they are able.

With a promise to meet up for lunch in the cafeteria, the two girls part ways to take their showers and freshen up.

Finding her way back to the dorm, Ashe opens the door and is met with a peculiar sight. Weiss is at her usual spot at the spare desk studying, while Blake is laying on her spare bed reading a book. Both intruders spare a glance from their comfort zone and nod with their own greetings.

"Morning, Ashe." Short and simple, Blake's style of conversation.

"Good morning, Ashe. Where were you?" And of course, Weiss always proper and demanding.

"Mm, morning." She should really get used to people being into her room by now. "I was sparring with Pyrrha." A soothing shower sounds really nice.

Blake only has a half ear into the conversation, losing interest. Weiss perks and gives Ashe her attention. "Oh? Pyrrha did not rough you up too much did she? No one has been able to stand up to her, not even me. I will soon though. I hope you at least lost gracefully, not like that Winchester."

Ashe frowns in annoyance, "I didn't lose. We came to a draw." What is it with people and assuming she's weak? Just because she's short?

Blake lowers down her book, Weiss stares toward Ashe in bewilderment, "What?"

Reaching toward her bathroom door, Ashe rolls her eyes, "I said we came to a draw. I didn't lo—"

The door slams open into Ashe's face, two booming voices spilling out in shock with wet flops on the ground.

"What?!"

"You tied with Pyrrha?!"

Ashe holds her painful nose, allowing her world to stop spinning and removing the black spots within her vision. Whoever did that is getting their ass kicked. Ruby and Yang both stand within the doorway, the criminals behind the deed, both are soaked with hair clinging to their bodies. Surprisingly, Ruby has a golden towel wrapped around her body that fits more like a dress. Yang is holding up a bright red towel that is smaller and more revealing.

Must have grabbed the wrong towels in their haste.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! Ruby, why do you keep throwing doors open whenever I try to open them?" Rubbing away the pain at her nose, Ashe holds out a hand before either could respond. "No, wait. Why the hell is all of team RWBY in my room to begin with?" She has never had this many people in her room before.

Silence reigns through at the room with small droplets of water. Blake, Ruby, and Yang swivel their heads toward Weiss who perks up and looks between her three teammates before scowling. "What? Why are you all looking at me? I had nothing to do with this…What?!"

Yang raises her hand as if to speak, causing Ashe to turn her direction with an emotionless expression. "Well, you know how we planned to go out dancing tonight?" Getting a nod in return, she motions a hand to Weiss. "This primadonna found out this morning and demanded to go as well."

"P-Primadonna?!"

Yang shifts to Blake, who is looking on in amusement, "Which means that Blake changed her mind and decided to go, because she thought it would be hilarious to see Weiss stick out like a sore thumb and most likely embarrass herself."

Blake shrugs nonchalantly, "It's true."

Weiss whirls at Blake in shock, "Blake!"

Finally, Yang jabs her thumb toward Ruby, "And since three of us are going, that means—"

Ruby thrusts a hand up into the air with excitement, "I want to go too! What's team RWBY without their trusty and most beautiful leader!"

In good fun, Yang thrusts out her arms and hands with spread fingers, shaking them in jazz hands. "Ta-dah! Team RWBY's first Girl's night out…Plus one." A soft plop of cloth echoes out afterwards.

Yang glances at her body, "Uh, whoops." Casually reaching down, Yang grasps the fallen towel and covers her modesty with a flirtatious wink to the embarrassed gazes of Weiss and Blake. Ruby rolls her eyes with an annoyed scowl. Ashe looks at her own chest and squeezes at her smallness.

Some girls get all the luck.

"Yea, yea, hope you all enjoyed the free peepshow. Leave your tips at the door. C'mon Ruby, let's finish up." Ruby could only squeak out a response when Yang grabbed the back of her towel and yanked her into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

"Well, that just happened." Both Weiss and Ashe turn toward Blake who shrugs her shoulders.

Apparently, her bathroom has been hijacked by all of team RWBY. So much for freshening up before lunch. Who knows how long it will take for Ruby and Yang to finish? And if Weiss and Blake are waiting for their own turn as well, there's no point wasting time here. With a huff, Ashe leaves her room. "I am heading out for lunch with Pyrrha. I'll be back later." Ashe made a quick escape before either could respond.

Not a moment later, two figures swoop in on her small stature. Weiss politely coughs into a fist to catch Ashe's attention, "If you do not mind, I—"

"We, would like to join you as well for lunch." Blake leans forward after interrupting Weiss with a grin of a Cheshire cat that caught the canary.

"Hmph!" Weiss turns up her nose with a haughty expression, "Before I was rudely interrupted. We would like to join you for lunch. Yang and Ruby take forever, and we would like to hear more about your spar with Pyrrha."

Ashe shrugs her shoulders, "Mm, it's just the cafeteria though." Not like she could stop them even if she wanted to. The cafeteria is open to everyone and they can sit wherever they want. However, there is one thing that is still bothering her. "Why were you all in my room? No one answered that."

Weiss and Blake share a glance at the question, before turning to each other with a tilt of their heads and back to Ashe, giving her a look as if she should already know the answer by now. Their simultaneous answer was more annoying than amusing.

"You have a bathtub." "You have a bathtub."

Ah, right. The bathtub. Sometimes Ashe has the urge to throw it out the window, but it has spoiled her lately.

Weiss and Blake make small talk while choosing their meals. Tuna sandwiches and fries for Blake, a grilled chicken salad for Weiss, and a club sandwich for Ashe with a bowl of fruit. Of course, she did not forget her block of cheese.

They are soon joined by Pyrrha and Jaune with their own lunches. Pyrrha did not even have a chance to set her tray down before being drawn into a vicious interrogation about their duel by Weiss. Ashe smirked at Pyrrha's plead for assistance. Ashe felt vindicated from the body blow when Pyrrha balked at being abandoned.

Ashe's pettiness knows no bounds. "Hey Jaune, can I ask you something?"

Jaune looks up toward Ashe with a tilt of his head, "Um, sure. Yea, go ahead."

"Do you know how to sew or do embroidery?"

"Uh…Perhaps…Why? I'm gonna be honest, I was totally not expecting a question like that." He was prepared for many things, but that was not one of them.

Reaching into her back pocket, Ashe pulls out a familiar white handkerchief and hands it over. "I trying to find someone to embroider a pattern on this, so I know it's mine. I remember you saying you had seven sisters and you seem like a complete pushover. So, I bet your sisters made you do most of the housework and learn tricks of the trades."

Jaune lips pucker as if he sucked on multiple lemons at once. How does she know? Is it that obvious? "I should totally hit you for that."

"But you won't."

Damn her, why is she always right? Jaune grumpily snatches the cloth from her hand. "Fine, what kind of embroidery do you want? Fair warning, I can't do anything complicated."

Ashe shrugs with a wave of the hand, "I don't know. Maybe my initials or something. I will leave it up to your stylish taste."

"You think I have style?" Hope beams within his eyes.

That's her cue to leave. Bursting to her feet, Ashe grasps her lunch tray and looks over the ragtag group. "I will head out first, I still need to freshen up and maybe take a nap."

"H-hey, Ashe, you didn't answer the question."

With a wave over the shoulder, she quickly retreats and discards her trash. Back in her dorm, Ashe cautiously knocks onto her bathroom door. Thankfully it is empty, allowing her to take a quick shower and hop into bed with a towel around her neck.

A curt knock on the door forces out a grumble before she plops her hat back on. "Nn, it's open."

With a crack of the door, a familiar head of white leans on through. Ashe groans and plops back onto the bed. What is it now? She would very much like to take a nap before their outing. She had her lunch, showered, and now is primed for a nap. "Mm? What?"

"Sorry to bother you, but Yang wanted me to let you know that we will be leaving at around 7:00 or so."

A hand lazily waves in acknowledgement, "Mm." Ashe snuggles her blanket for warmth.

Weiss crooks a brow with a neutral expression, "Are you really going to take a nap?" Weiss rolls her eyes at the affirmative grunt. Closing the door, Weiss returns to team RWBY's dorm.

Sitting on the floor is Yang brushing Ruby's hair. Both girls are in their pajamas as Blake is once more in her bed reading. Yang doesn't even look up from brushing Ruby's hair. "Did you tell her?"

With a scoff, Weiss closes the door to make way for her bed. "Of course, I did. Who do you think I am?"

"A spoiled brat." A pillow smacks against Yang's shoulder. "Not helping your case."

Ruby rolls her head to peer around, "Now, now, be nice to Weiss. She's just…" A look of concentration rolls over her face, "Weiss."

Blake and Yang snort in amusement when Weiss scowls and sits upon her bed while crossing her left leg over the right. "I swear, you two are so childish. Definitely sisters." Crossing her arms, Weiss turns to Blake, "So, what do you think about Pyrrha's recap about their spar, Blake?"

Closing her book, she feels this is gonna be a bit of a lengthy discussion. Weiss will hound her relentlessly for her opinion. Turning on her side, Blake props up against a pillow, "Which part? I mean, it's Pyrrha we are talking about. If she says they came to a draw. Then they came to a draw."

"That's just it though. Pyrrha is at the top of the ladder board in all of Remnant academies. Renown analysts, critics, and professors state that she could become a Huntress without attending an Academy, and still be ranked highly above average."

"Pft." Yang waves the brush around in Weiss's direction. "Okay, so she's strong. What's the big deal? I mean, there are tons of people out in the world that are strong and not public."

Light blue eyes flicker toward Yang, "Normally, I would agree with you…Correction, normally, I would never agree with you—"

"Feelings mutual, Princess."

"But this is Pyrrha we are talking about. The Invincible Girl, who has never been touched in any of her fights." Weiss switches her legs around, waving one hand up in thought. "Do you know how many odds you have to defy for something like that in our age bracket? Everyone has a different weapon, different style of combat, and no semblance is the same. It is abnormal."

Blake morphs her face into concentration, shuffling around the bed, "So, what you're trying to say is…Pyrrha's situation is extremely rare, a statistical nightmare." Realization begins do dawn onto her face, "Yet, she admitted that someone forced her into a draw. Meaning, that the probability of a series of convenient flukes in their spar to force a draw, is astronomically small, border line impossible. Which means the only other possibility…Would be if they were equally as strong to force the draw."

Weiss nods and leans back, "Exactly. One genius? Fine. But two? What are the odds? Granted, fully trained huntsman with experience could still humble them quite well, all of us in fact. But it is unheard of."

"So, what you're saying is," Weiss turns toward Yang, who grabs Ruby by her waist, causing said girl to squeak in surprise. She then easily pulls to rotate Ruby behind her and hands over the brush. "We need to step our game up. Because we will be left behind, right?"

Blake frowns, "If we were even on their starting line at all."

Yang scowls in Blake's direction while Ruby brushes her hair. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Professor Goodwitch has paired everyone up at least twice against Pyrrha, and even make her fight through a gauntlet if you haven't noticed. Yet, it is like she's bored. Even when fighting bout after bout." Blake gives a soft shake of her head before laying onto her back. "It's like we were never even on her starting line to begin with."

"Well, why not spar with them and ask for advice?"

Blake and Weiss swivel at Ruby's comment. Yang perks up but allows Ruby to keep brushing her golden locks. One of the only few people she will allow to touch her hair. "What do you mean, sis?"

Ruby shrugs her shoulders, "I mean, I sparred with Ashe. Granted, she mopped the floor with me, but she gave me some advice on how to improve. Like, actual advice. Not Dad's advice or just—" Ruby places both hands upon her hips and speaks in a mocking 'dad' voice. "Practice harder, Ruby. Study more, Ruby. You need to figure it out on your own, Ruby."

With a sigh, Ruby goes back to brushing, "I mean yea, it sucked to get my butt kicked so easily, but I learned so much. I already have a ton of new ideas I want to try, and a new training schedule. I mean, it's not like I have anything to lose, and everything to gain. Just wish I didn't get my butt kicked so thoroughly."

Weiss stared at Ruby for a moment in bewilderment, "That…might be a good idea, Ruby. I honestly wasn't expecting something like that from you."

Ruby chuckles and waves her hand toward Weiss, "Ah, well, ya know. I have my momen—Wait, are you trying to say I'm dumb or something?"

The rest of team RWBY awkwardly turn away from her questioning gaze and let their thoughts churn Ruby's idea around in their heads. "Urg, you guys are the worst!" With a huff, Ruby leaps up onto her bed to pout.

Standing to her feet, Weiss calmly makes her way out of the dorm, "I am heading to the library to study. I will return after a while." Without waiting for a response, she was out the door.

Reaching the library was a quick affair, searching for the material she wanted was another. Still, she was diligent and never one to back down. Before long, Weiss found the book she was most interested in. Regretfully, it was on the top shelf.

Looking around, she huffs before stretching on the tips of her toes. Weiss can feel her manicured fingers stroking along the spine of the book, attempting to wiggle it free. A large hand suddenly reaches over her own and easily grasps the book. Weiss turns to the source and finds a familiar shade of green and spectacles staring at the book.

"Advanced Fencing and Tactics Volume IV. That is quite the interesting read. You are quite diligent and studious, Ms. Schnee." Handing over the book, Weiss politely grasps it into her fingers. "As impressed as I am, today is a weekend. Shouldn't you be relaxing for the next academic week?"

"Professor Ozpin, good afternoon. I have some spare time, so I wanted to study and further myself. I was hoping this book would have something to help me grow stronger." Weiss politely nods her head toward Ozpin, clutching the book against her thighs.

Ozpin hums quietly, "Oh? Well, may I give some advice, Ms. Schnee?"

"Of course."

"As wonderful it is to see you studying a book for combat. It is just that, a book." Ozpin raises a hand with his index extended, "When it comes to physical combat and spars, there is one thing that reigns as the undisputed king. Experience. My advice to you, would be to work together with your team. Spar with one another, conduct battle scenarios and tactics, help one another with your strengths and weaknesses. You have my word that in time, you will see growth."

Light blue eyes flicker around in deep thought before she gazes up toward Ozpin. Politely nodding, she expresses her gratitude for the advice. "Thank you for the advice, Headmaster Ozpin. I will put it under consideration and talk to my team about such topics."

"Wonderful, now if you shall excuse me. There is something I am looking for." Bidding his farewell, Ozpin paces around Weiss as he feels her watching his retreat before walking off in her own direction. Ozpin adventures deep into the archives and soon surrounds himself in solitude. Finding the shelf, he was looking for, Ozpin casually raises a hand and skims through the folds of books.

Beacon is one, if not the only, academy that houses records of military feats and battles. After all, they provide great material for students to research and learn. Especially if they plan to join the standard forces and military. Of course, all confidential materials are removed and left with only the minor details.

However, if it is about a dispute that is deemed 'resolved', then restrictions are more often removed. For example, say there was a terrorist group of faunus that used to run rampant for a couple of years. But then mysteriously vanish and disappear without a trace. With the passing of a few years, confidential restrictions will be raised, simply because the information is old, useless, and no longer relevant.

Grasping the thin booklet, Ozpin pulls it from the shelf and takes a seat on a nearby table. A soft pop of his back from a stretch signals his growing age. He fingers over the title and the resource, "Primal Fang, by Mistral and Atlas Military Information Divisions."

Ozpin quietly hums at the thin booklet. It was no thicker than the width pinky. Opening the booklet, he checks the index for his topic of interest. After all, he already knows the basic knowledge surrounding the Primal Fang. No, he is looking for something more specific.

Finding the page, he is looking for, Ozpin flips the page to find only two-pages worth of knowledge. Humming to himself, he shuffles his spectacles into proper position. Only two pages? Oh well, he will at least gloss over it. Ever since Ashe's spar with Pyrrha, he has had a prickling thought that he has heard about that style somewhere. He can not for the life of him remember where. Ozpin vaguely remembers James and Leonardo complaining about a forest fairy of sort.

"The Battle of Mistral Forest."

Reading over the contents, his features slowly begin to droop down into a frown with each sentence. What is this? The title is completely misleading. The Battle of Mistral Forest? No, this was no battle.

It was a massacre.

Two companies of Mistral and Atlas military forces engaged the Primal Fang after being tipped off their base of operations. The Atlesian forces engaged with the main force of the Primal Fang as the Mistral forces were to flank with their superior knowledge of the terrain.

Basic tactics for two different forces. Their different disciplines and chain of command would no doubt cause conflict if they fought together. So, the Mistral forces were to encroach from the rear and through the dense forest during the distraction. Only, that is not what happened once the company sized force entered the forest.

They were slaughtered. Nearly down to the last man.

Barely a handful, if that, managed to escape and live to tell the tale. According to their reports, they did not run into any opposition, but something was picking them off one-by-one at frightening degree. It did not take a genius to know they were being hunted. They only had one thing in common and that was during their frantic escape from the forest.

Maniacal laughter.

They never saw the source, only a tiny silhouette disappearing with their comrades into the foliage, or their bodies left for dead in a pool of red. It chased them relentlessly in glee till they escaped from the cursed forest. To this day, it is the greatest military blunder for Mistral. One of the main reasons that relations between Mistral and Atlas is so tense.

Ozpin closes the booklet and props his elbows upon the table with his fingers intertwined. Leaning forward with a neutral and disturbed expression, he repents the last phrase within his mind. The survivors were interviewed separately, but they all referred to the phantom with the same moniker.

"The Demon Fairy of the Forest."

* * *

 **(A/N) Chapter Eleven finished!**

 **I had a bit of fun with this one, hopefully the Pyrrha and Ashe spar was done well. It was more of them measuring up to each other rather than going all out like an actual fight. Let me know what everyone's opinion on their spar, if it was done well or not. Next up is the club and a return of a familiar face! Gonna be fun to write that character, I have been a bit excited for them.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

She must have the worst luck in the world. Of all the places for Yang to pick as their destination for an outing of dancing.

Standing behind the group of excited teenagers, minus Weiss's excitement, Ashe stares up toward the black and silver themed building. Two spotlights rotating around the double door entrance as two familiar bouncers are at the door.

Ashe hears Yang leading the girls toward the bouncers, she pauses in stride to take a deep breath. Anyone who is anyone in the underworld, knows of Junior Xiong and his club. A central hub for thieves and criminals to gather for information and job opportunities. She herself frequented this place when she was low on funds and needed to make a quick buck.

However, due to her…tiny…features she was forced to make the ruffians take her seriously in the beginning. After all, appearances are everything in the underground. If you look or appear weak, then you will be treated as a lamb to the slaughter and ripe for the picking. Who would offer someone who looks like a child, at the time she tells you, any jobs for thievery or shady business?

…Did she call herself a child? Dammit.

She did end up growing up more since then…A few inches.

"What do you mean you won't let her in?!"

"She is too young, sorry. Rules are rules."

"I'll have you know! I am a beautiful and budding young woman that is in the prime of her youth!" Ruby stomps her foot as she points toward the bald and dark-skinned bouncer with shades.

Weiss couldn't help but scoff in amusement, "As if."

Yang whirls around toward Weiss in frustration, "Totally not helping, Princess." With her piece said, Yang turns back to argue with the bouncer in a rising anger.

Ashe huffs through her nose, reaching up and straightening her hat. Looks like she is going to apply her reputation gained moniker for a while. Hopefully, she won't need it for the whole night. Maybe once they are granted entrance, she will be able to drop it in the crowd and blend in without being noticed.

As the group argues with the bouncers, Ashe slithers around like a specter and quickly picks his back pocket for his wallet. Her bell was eerily silent. Finding what she wants, she places it back without a notice. A hand gently tugs onto Blake's coattail, making her turn toward Ashe in curiosity. "Don't be afraid, keep the others in line for me."

A delicate eyebrow perks with confused amber eyes, "What?"

Without a delay, Ashe slips around Blake as the question remains unanswered. The bouncer was wearing a black Tuxedo and a white undershirt, extremely well-groomed. Ashe's bell chimes out loudly as the arguing halts and all eyes turn toward her. Even the bouncer off to the side who was wearing a matching tuxedo, except his was messy and unbuttoned with messy dark red hair and pulled back in a ponytail toward his mid back.

"Mm, Rude, its been quite a while, hasn't it?" Ashe tilts her head to the side with a widening of her lips into a small grin. Honey colored orbs glazing over into a soft dull. Ashe's gloved hand slowly raises and cups along her own cheek. "You are certainly living up to your name, being so Rude to my acquaintances in my presence." A shine glistens within her dull colored eyes, lips twisting up into a playful and savage grin. "When did you become suicidal?"

Rude raises his hands with a step back in surrender, "A-ah, Fairy. I did not know these were acquaintances of yours. But rules are rules. My deepest apologies, ma'am." Rude clasps his arms to his sides and gives her a polite bow. "Junior would be most angry if I let someone young in again."

Team RWBY could only watch on as Ashe takes a step forward toward Rude with her arms slowly raising, "Of course, rules are rules. How could I forget. Silly me. Wouldn't want to make Junior angry at you, now would we?" Soft gloved hands caress along Rude's cheeks as he begins to sweat while staring into her shining honey eyes that grow duller in the passing seconds.

"But…" Ashe's lips twist upward sadistically and with glee, "If my friend can't get in, that would make me sad…I would cry and have to visit a dear old friend of mine to console myself." With a soft hum, she tilts her head toward the other side, "Where did he live again? Oh, that's right. Apartment complex 7th Heaven, suite 208."

Rude suddenly quakes in fear at the location. That is his new housing. How does she know where he lives? He just moved in recently, and the only person who knows is Reno. "Don't you remember?" Soft gloved hands caress his dark skin, leaning herself forward toward his ear, "The Tooth Fairy isn't the only Fairy to visit you in your sleep."

Rude snaps away in fear with a step back before staring down at her from behind his shades. Ashe could easily feel the shocked expressions of team RWBY on her back, but she ignores it for now. A hand suddenly plops onto Rude's chest as the other bouncer makes his presence known, "Now, now, let's not get so hasty here."

Ashe flicks her gaze toward the other familiar figure. "Ah, Reno! It has been a while. Junior treating you well?"

Reno raises a hand to rub onto the back of his neck lazily, "Ah, ya know, the usual. We have been his little errand boys lately. Smuggle this, smuggle that, beat this guy up, kick that guy's ass. He's running us ragged. We have been short-handed since a while back. Apparently, some job went belly-up during a dust heist and some of the boys were taken out."

That tickles on her memory, he isn't talking about the guys she took out, is he? They did look a bit familiar, and they were with Torchwick. He likes to deal with Junior.

"Mm, such a shame. He is going to lose another one so soon as well." Well, that's not her problem. They attacked her after all. Junior always warned his goons not to trifle with her after the incident, but they must have been new-comers.

"Aw, cut him some slack, Fairy." Reno gives Rude a smack on his chest with the back of his hand, "You know how much of a stuck-up ass he is about the rules. Tell ya what." Reaching into back pocket, he pulls out his wallet and hands out a carded Lien toward Ashe. "You ladies go on in and have the first round on me."

Ashe gives a teasing smirk as her hand reaches out and snatches the Lien from his hand. "You always were my favorite, Reno. It's a wonder why you haven't settled down with a woman yet."

"Hah!" Reaching out, Reno presses one of the double doors open before waving them through with a grin, "You know me, not just any woman can tie me down."

Ashe paces forward while looking over her shoulder and waving the Lien card around that he gave her, team RWBY following her with confused and gob smacked expressions. "I seem to remember a certain blond woman catching your fancy."

"Blond? Who—Oh, no way." Reno waves his hand around dismissively, "She nags me way too much. Not gonna happen. Now you ladies have a good time. Don't forget to give Junior your regards."

"Mm." Before long, the door closes behind them, team RWBY and Ashe find themselves at the entrance with another set of double doors before them and a window to their right with a ticket booth. "We don't need to pay, just head o—" Four sets of hands grab onto her shoulders and spin her around. Her bell chimes before finding herself staring into four sets of colorful eyes.

Yang is at the forefront of the group, placing both hands upon Ashe's shoulders and looking down at her with a neutral, yet questioning gaze. "Ashe, what the hell was that?"

Ah, that's right. She kind of forgot about team RWBY there for a minute. This is going to be awkward. With a blink of her eyes, Ashe holds out the Lien card toward Yang. "What was what? You'll have to be more specific." She was not expecting all of team RWBY to speak up at once. Raising her hand in a stop gesture, they calm back down a minute later. "One at a time and one question each."

Yang was the first person up as usual, "Since when did you have so much street-cred to pull a stunt like that?"

A soft shrug of her shoulders, "A while back honestly, I do not really like to flaunt it. It just ends up leaving a trail. Next."

Blake steps up after looking over team RWBY before back to Ashe, "How did you earn such a reputation around here?"

Ashe's nose twitches ever so softly, "Well, I had to do a few…unsavory…tactics for people to take me seriously and not look down on me. They learned really fast, not to cross me."

Weiss crosses her arms and shifts her weight back onto her right leg, "Why were they calling you 'Fairy'?"

Another shrug of her shoulder with her head cocking to the side in a 'what can you do', manner, "I have never told anyone my name, so eventually someone just decided to give me that moniker and it stuck. I would like to keep it that way if possible, so refrain from saying my name in front of people if you can. If it got out, that could turn out bad for me."

Weiss frowns heavily at the statement but is unable to respond as Ruby steps forward for her turn. She looks timid for some reason and shuffles around on her feet. Looking up at Ashe, Ruby raises her hood up to partially hide her head. "Ashe…have you killed people?"

Silence slams into the small room at the innocent and heavy question. Weiss tightens and grips onto her biceps as Blake shuffles her heels and looks anywhere but toward Ashe. Yang flicks her lilac eyes between Ruby and Ashe with her lips thin but understanding.

Without a word, Ashe thrusts forward with her arm and smacks the Lien card into Yang's chest. Said golden girl grasps it easily into her palm. Whirling around with a chime of her bell, Ashe retreats toward the inner doors and pauses with a hand upon the handle. "I did not have an easy childhood. Leave it at that."

The door springs open with a loud creak as blaring music bursts through the gap before Ashe disappears into the club.

"Well, that happened." Pocketing the Lien card, Yang whirls around and runs a hand through her lock of gold. "So far, Girls Night is off to a bad start. I was honestly not expecting us to get in with Ruby joining us, but boy, that sure was a surprise."

Receiving no response, Yang sighs before loudly clapping her hands to get the teams attention. "Alright ladies, we came here to have a good time. So, lets just go on in and enjoy ourselves. We can work this out later back at the dorm."

"So, what do we do now?" Spoke out Blake in uncertainty.

"Now?" Yang whirls around and paces toward the door with a sashay of her hips. Turning around in a half-turn with a grin, "We go out there, drink, shake our ass, and have fun. Let's go girls." Yang's brows suddenly furrow in before pointing toward Ruby, "Except you, none of that. You're too young for my taste."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Tough, life's not fair, Sis." Thrusting open the door, music once more blares into the room. Yang sways out into the club like she owns the place as Ruby chases after her complaining.

Blake and Weiss remain in the small room. Amber eyes slowly turn toward Weiss, "What do you think?"

Cold blue stares toward the door in a scowl, "I think, that Ashe has a lot of explaining to do when we get back. I'd stay on guard if I was you. I am." With her piece said, Weiss stomps forward with an angry click of her heels, disappearing into the club with a flick of her snow colored pony-tail.

Blake could only blink her eyes and cross her arms uncertainly. Repeating what Ashe told her earlier within her mind, 'Don't be afraid, keep them in line.' With a huff, Blake struts forward with her hands at her sides before speaking to herself, "Sure, leave it to the quiet one that hates interacting with people to keep others in line. How could this possibly go wrong?"

Music blares into her ears after stepping into the dance room. The design was simple, black walls with silver trimming and white lights. There was an occasional red bulb illuminating the corners, the center of the room was tilted with glowing white tiles for a large dance floor, as the surrounding area was for tables and sitting area. On the opposite end, is a high area with a disk jockey playing music, toward the right far end wall is a long bar against the wall with stools.

Thankfully, Yang and Weiss stood out like beacons within all the dull colors. Quickly pacing toward them in a strut, Blake ignores the person that attempted to talk to her with practiced ease, not even flicking her eyes in his direction. Blake approaches the table of team RWBY and quickly takes her seat.

Yang is the first to turn her direction with a large smile of pearly whites, "There ya are! We were waiting for you. I went ahead and ordered a drink for you, so it should be here any second. We have to stake our claim at this table before we can start the party."

Weiss's light blue eyes inspect the dwelling with a keen eye, as if she was looking for something. "And exactly, how do we 'claim' a table? If none of us remain, what is to stop someone from taking it for themselves?"

Ruby looks like a caffeinated squirrel gazing around with over-enthusiasm. Going so far as to kneel upon her chair and look over the back rest. Yang rolls her eyes with a smile, she always wanted to bring her sister dancing with her. She knows how much Ruby hates to dance, but her curiosity won over her hatred for it. She will have to thank Ashe and team RWBY for that. A twinge of a frown breaks through at the thought of Ashe, but before it could continue, a tall and blond woman approaches their table with a boyish type of haircut as long bangs curve over the right side of her face.

Blake couldn't help but blink at her professional aura, brown eyes quickly scanning over the young ladies in interest before she begins to grasp the drinks on her tray and hand them out. "Strawberry Sunrise for the blond, White Russian for the snow-haired woman, virgin strawberry margarita for the kid—"

"Who you callin' a kid?!"

"Cheshire Cat Cocktail for the sultry lady."

Blake couldn't help but arch a brow toward the blond woman. Sultry? Is that how people seriously look at her and label her as with first glance? Should she feel insulted or grateful? "You are not going to question giving alcohol toward young women?"

Yang looks toward Blake in alarm, "Blake!"

"Hmph." Placing the empty tray under her arm, the woman looks down toward Blake with a professional manner. "Tell me, with those weapons on your persons, are you huntresses-in-training and have fought grimm before?"

Weiss reaches for her drink patiently, giving it a soft jingle as the ice clicks against the old fashion glass in a soft chime. "Of course." Taking a sip, Weiss leans back casually with a leg crossing over the other. The White Russian was always her favorite drink.

Brown eyes turn toward Weiss, "As I suspected. As you all know, there are no true laws restricting alcohol being served, considering the threat of grimm always at our walls. It is more of a moral restriction at an individual's discretion. As for my discretion, 'Old enough to kill Grimm, Old enough to drink.'"

Yang reaches for her drink and takes a quick drink before turning toward the waitress. "Kinda lax, isn't it?"

The blond turns toward Yang for a moment, "The way I see it, if a huntsman can not control their drinking habits, then they are a piss-poor huntsman and will be dead anyways. It is not difficult to control your intake, and to truly get drunk is easily avoidable."

Ruby and Yang hunch over as if they were just sucker punched in the gut. Both girls thinking of the same person with a drinking problem within their minds.

"She's not wrong you know." Everyone turns toward Weiss as she continues to sip carefully from her beverage with elegance that is misplaced within the club. "I have been drinking since I was in my early teens, and never once did I ever get drunk or even sick. It is all about control."

With a grin, the blond turns and walks away from the group of girls in a professional strut in her dress slacks and white button-up blouse. Weiss once more shakes her drink, feeling the gazes of her teammates directly on her. Mentally counting down, she bets to herself, who the first person to speak up will be. Her money is on Yang.

"Weiss, you've drank before?!"

Drat, it was Ruby.

"Of course, hasn't everyone?" Seriously, doesn't everyone get curious about it at one point and just feel like taking a sip to see what its all about?

Yang smirks while crossing a leg and resting an elbow upon the table. Her chin rests upon her palm with a smirk toward Weiss, "Well~, now you've caught my fancy, Princess. What made you start so young? My Uncle didn't let me take a drink with him till late last year."

Ruby looks gob smacked before slamming her palms upon the table and leaping toward Yang, "What?! Uncle Qrow let you drink?! That's so unfair!"

Weiss smirks with the corner of her lips toward Yang and shifts legs around before leaning upon the table with an elbow. "Let's just say, Mommy has issues, I was curious, and what Daddy doesn't know, doesn't hurt."

Yang bawks out a laughter while smacking her palm upon the table in mirth. "Looks like I was wrong about you, Princess. I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship. I didn't think you had that type of side in you." Yang outstretches her drink halfway toward the center.

Stretching out her hand with a grin, Weiss clacks her glass against Yang's. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

A third glass out reaches and gives a clack against both Weiss's and Yang's glasses. Blake tilts her head to the side with a soft smile, "You know, I had my doubts about this team in the beginning. But maybe we all got off on the wrong foot."

A fourth glass slams into their collection enthusiastically from Ruby. "Count me in too! I may be young, but I'll do my best to not let you all down!" All four girls then take a swing of their drinks. Ruby stands to her feet, slams a foot on the chair, and thrusts a finger out toward the dance floor heroically. "Team RWBY, Operation Sunday Night Fever is a go!" Leaving her glass on the table, she begins to march toward the dance floor before suddenly stopping. Imitating a robot, Ruby whirls around and mechanically marches back to the table. "On second thought, I'll just stay here."

A hand roughly grasps onto the back of her hood and begins to draw her back toward the dance floor, "Oh no you don't. You are dancing tonight, and you will enjoy it." Ruby struggles against Yang's grasp and flairs out in despair.

"No! Please! I have two left feet! They are not right!" Suddenly, Blake and Weiss surround her with hands clasped upon her shoulders with small smirks. "Not you guys too!" Ruby is easily dragged away and into the dance floor by all three of the ladies. The table occupied by team RWBY's beverages to signal their claim over it.

Yang pumps a fist into the air in a whoop as she shouts out in joy. "In with a Yang! Let's show em how we do it girls!"

"Nooooo~"

Honey eyes calmly watch as team RWBY disappears into the dance floor. Ashe's gaze lingers for a moment longer before she swirls around on the bar stool at the corner of the long and red glowing bar. A napkin is placed before her as a frozen strawberry sangria is placed before her. Across the bar is a typically dressed bartender with black gloves. His eyes were black, and he has a short, clean cut hairstyle with his sideburns tracing along his jawline into a beard and mustache.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

Ashe stirs the small straw within her beverage, "Some acquaintances of mine wanted to come dancing, and coincidently, here we are."

"Ah, that's fine so long as they do not cause me any problems." Grabbing a dirty glass, he begins to clean it calmly. "Especially the blond one, she busted my place up a while back. The girls are not too thrilled about her."

Her eyes narrow with the glass raised and over her lips in a near sip. "Speaking of problems, Junior. I believe I had a run in with some of your…boys a while back. Were they with Torchwick by chance?"

The now named Junior glances toward Ashe out the corner of his eye before groaning out with a roll of his eyes. "Of course, that's just my luck. I told them countless times, not to mess with Fairy. I don't care who the client is, but they were mostly a batch of rookies." Setting the now clean glass under his counter, Junior spreads his arms and leans onto the bar top. "You roughed them up pretty good, so I think they learned their lesson. Shame they got cuffed though."

Ashe takes a quick swing of her drink, "Mm, they should consider themselves lucky I didn't kill them. However, Torchwick was the one to sic them on me." Her glass thuds against the table top, clasping her fingers together, she looks toward Junior with an eerie shine to her eyes. "I have a debt to settle with him."

Junior gives her a one over before shaking his head humorously, "For once, I pity that bastard, but you're in luck." Leaning onto the bar top, Junior glances around suspiciously, leaning toward Ashe as she leans forward as well. "Word on the street, he has been holding a few recruitment rallies. A few sources of mine tell me he is in need of manpower. It makes sense, considering my boys are locked down, so he lost some muscle. Now, this is unverified, but a few hours ago, I heard his latest rally is today, and is being held just down the street at the old food storage house."

"Mm." Leaning back, Ashe takes hold of her drink from the top by her fingers and swishes it around a moment. "Information is never free, why did you tell me?"

"Heh." Junior leans back as he reaches up toward his vest pocket and pulls out a cigarette. "Consider it as an apology for my boys trying to ruff you up." Twirling the cancer stick around, he points it into the crowd toward a certain golden-haired woman with an annoyed scowl. "Also, as insurance to keep her from wrecking up my place again. Repairs aren't cheap."

Ashe smirks while taking a quick swing of her drink before tipping it toward Junior, "Then next time, don't get your asses kicked."

"Like, we totally didn't get our asses kicked."

"For sure, we at least put up more of a fight than he did."

Two familiar twins saddle onto Ashe's sides as they cross their arms haughtily. The first twin with long black hair like a princess, a large and fluffy white scarf that is also a small upper back cloak, she wore a white battle skirt with light blue frills and a bow on her chest. The combat skirt was sleeveless and exposes her back and arms with thigh-high garter stockings with red stitching. A glare shines from the back of her heels from the deadly blades attached.

The second twin wore the same combat skirt, but in a different color scheme. A dark red with black frills, bow, and equally large scarf that double serves as a small cloak. Her black hair was shorter and cut around her jaw line. A glimmer shines from the blades attached to her wrists like claws, sharp and deadly.

Both of their eyes were a beautiful malachite green with a tinge of mischief.

"Hey, Melanie, like, do you think Fairy would forgive us if we attacked that blondie?" The red themed twin leans onto the bar top and looks over toward the white themed twin.

Melanie leans onto the bar, "Honestly, that would be totally rad if she did. We seriously owe that girl some retribution, Miltia." Miltia and Melanie both hum to each other as they shift their gaze toward Ashe.

With a simple shrug, Ashe responds amused, "If you two believe you stand a chance. However, you would be outnumbered, so I would wait for another day."

"Like, what a total bore."

"Cha, total snore-fest. C'mon Miltia, lets go find some entertainment."

Junior rolls his eyes with a sigh as the twins depart with a flare and upturned noses. "I swear, those two are always trying to cause mischief. They will put me in an early grave before Reno does."

"If you do, let me know beforehand. I want that jewelry box you keep hidden under the floor with the nightstand over it. I liked the sunglasses and rings." With another chug, Ashe slams the empty glass down and slowly hops off the stool with a soft thud.

A warning.

Junior watches her with a disturbed expression, the cigarette lit within his mouth. Raising a hand slowly, he calmly takes it from his lips and puffs out a small cloud of smoke. "Fairy, you are one scary bitch. Get out of here before I shit my pants, I like this pair. Snug and comfy." Ashe slowly looks over her shoulder toward him, a large and creepy grin smearing onto her lips. Junior shivers before she continues her way back to the entrance.

Warning received.

She pauses mid-step with a hand upon the first set of doors. Her honey colored eyes flicker toward the corner and attempt to peek behind her. Ashe can feel a gaze upon her…no…two? It's faint…or maybe she's imagining it? Better safe than sorry, throwing the door open, Ashe quickly flies out through the next set and leaps toward Reno.

Said crimson haired male blinks toward her with a neutral expression. Ashe reaches for a Lien card from her pay and hands it toward him with a serious expression. "You don't know which direction I went."

Reno snatches it quickly ands nods, "Got it, get goin'. I'll delay whoever comes through."

"Mm." Without further pause, Ashe sprints down the street before veering westward. If she remembers correctly, the old Food Storage warehouse was west of Junior's club. Occasionally looking over her shoulder, she finds nothing but shadows. Street posts flicker, most not even illuminating light from shattered bulbs in her midnight venture.

Before long, a multi-story, abandoned warehouse comes into view. A large grain silo is toward the back with rust coating it's old metal. Finding a window broken on the second floor, Ashe leaps and flicks her dagger toward the old brick as it easily buries and lifts her toward the entry-way. Before entering, she hangs from her dagger and peers into the vast darkness to find it clear. Entering without a sound, Ashe sticks to the shadows of the empty floor.

Abandoned tools liter the vast room with random brick pillars for structural support. 'Not on the second floor…too obvious. Food Warehouse…where would you hold a rally that you want to be secretive?' Tracing along the shadows and avoiding any moonlight from the shattered windows, she finds the long, slope ramp down to the first floor. Ashe could tell it was used for large carts shipping product between floors. 'The cold storage would be the best bet. One entrance, no windows, very little ventilation for sneaking around.'

Stealthily making her way to the first floor, she finds it bare and empty as well. Looking down along the ground, Ashe finds fresh foot prints imprinted within the cake of dust. There was quite a few of them, so multiple people have come this way. Looks like that information was accurate. A loud clang startles Ashe into a perk toward the warehouse entrance. Without delay, she melds into the shadows like an apparition.

Before long she can hear voices growing closer. Easily male and somewhat young, peering around the brick pillar, she is proven correct. Three males are following the trail and talking amongst themselves. They appear to be your average human. Nothing special.

Ashe shadows their steps as they lead her toward the cold storage. A large metal door that creaks loudly in age. Without delay, Ashe catapults toward the door before it could close and holds it open with a gap. Peering through the door, she finds the cold storage is vast with empty steel racks and a few hanging lights that are lit. With the coast clear, Ashe slithers into the cold storage and sticks low to the ground. She then trails along the walls to quickly map out the area from out of view. Ashe couldn't help but raise a brow at the lack of guards. Not even a look-out. Torchwick must truly be hurting for manpower.

Wonderful.

Starting from her lonely corner, Ashe leaps and flips upon the abandoned steel racks toward the top. With measured steps, Ashe cautiously trails along the top, making sure her steps do not echo. Before long she reaches toward the center of the cold storage, after leaping from one rack to the other with the grace of a silent panther.

There, in the center was a small hastily made platform of boxes with plywood topping. A smirk appears upon her lips at the sight of her prey. Torchwick is on the platform with his cane twirling absentmindedly. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but he was in mid-speech about payment. Ashe couldn't help but snort, he did not pay much for grunts.

Cheap bastard.

With a steel rack on either side behind him, Ashe retreats into the shadows, and takes a long route around. Along the way, she finds a forgotten bolt and scoops it into hand. Standing above him from his right, Ashe looks down at Torchwick and absentmindedly tosses the bolt up and down in hand. 'This is almost too easy…'

Ashe shrugs, sometimes that happens. You would assume a job would be more difficult than it is. She's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Ashe furrows a brow in a random thought, unless it is a trojan horse. Then she's looking that horse in the mouth.

Without further ado, Ashe stands at the edge with a gleam in her honey coated eyes. Squeezing the bolt in hand, she throws it in the distance toward Roman's left into the steel racks. Never taking her eyes off the target, Ashe unholsters her daggers and holds them in reverse grip. Ashe leaps off the steel racks in a slow arch toward Torchwick.

Ping.

The bolt slams against the rusted metal as silence reigns. The distraction works. Roman turns toward the source as does the small crowd of ten or so. A small shadow forms over Torchwick from the hanging light above. Quickly, the shadow begins to grow at a massive rate. Realization dawns upon him as he whirls around with a wide green eye.

It's too late.

Ashe's blades sink into his flesh at the collarbone. Slamming him down onto his back with her small frame using his broader form as a cushion. Yet, something strange happens. There's no blood, cracks begin to splinter from the wounds.

Then reality shatters like glass.

Danger pings to her left, Torchwick's body disappearing like pieces of shattered glass, Ashe rolls toward her right with her dagger striking upward to parry a needle like blade from stabbing into her skull. The assaulting figure does not relent. Righting herself up, the first thing to come to view are mismatched eyes in a grin. The needle reaching between Ashe's eyes with deadly precision.

Tucking toward her right, Ashe narrowly avoids the blow as it slices against her cheek. Her aura protecting from any puncture. Ashe retaliates at her assaulter. Dashing forward, the figure was nearly matched in height. Perhaps an inch or two taller. Ashe's right tests the waters with a horizontal swipe.

A lithe hand quickly reaches out and smacks onto her fist in a parry. The small hand covered in a black glove; pink cuffs connected to a white, long-sleeve dress shirt that's cut under the woman's bust. A golden button holding it together with a pink matching collar.

Swirling her dagger within her fingers, she stabs toward the female assailant's chest. The lower part of her chest like that of a black leotard that disappears into black dress slacks and white upper-calf heel-boots. A wall of white, brown, and pink suddenly blooms into view and forces Ashe to retreat. Sliding to a halt, her daggers are raised defensively.

She can finally view her assailant; the mismatched eyes were correct. The left being a chocolate brown with the right a pink. It matched her hair which was also mismatched. The left side of her head a brushed back chocolate brown, as the right side was pink with streaks of white. A smug grin adored her lips as an umbrella was propped open and resting upon her shoulder. That must have been the sudden wall of colors.

"Ho-hoh! That was a close one, nearly made me shit my pants there. You really, live up to your name, Fairy." Roman Torchwick strolls up besides the nearly equally small woman with a hand upon his heart. "If it wasn't for Neo here, I would be meeting ol granny Torchwick in the afterlife." With a twirl of his cane, he slams it onto the ground with a thud as the crowd begins to flee from the growing conflict. "So, what brings you to see me? Besides my dazzling good looks and roguish charm."

Ashe slowly stands into a relaxed stance as she twirls a dagger and points it toward Roman. "You tried to kill me."

Torchwick looks toward her before glancing down in thought toward Neo before back at Ashe, "Honey, you'll have to be more specific. I try to kill lots of people."

She startles back slightly in surprise. Seriously? Ashe glances toward Neo questioningly, "What are you talking about, we used to pull a few heists back in the day for some quick cash. You sent Junior's goons on me like two weeks ago. Which I might say, is what pisses me off more than your attempt to kill me. Junior's goons? Really? They can't even kill a defenseless rodent."

Roman remains silent as he contemplates what she said. He tilts toward Neo who merely shrugs a shoulder and smiles with a nod. He then turns back toward Ashe with a nod. "Okay, fair point. I would be pissed off too if someone sent those buffoons to take me out. That's an insult. My bad. Tell you what, how about I make it up to you?"

She knows he's full of it, but she will play along for now, "Mm, and how do plan to do that? I know your funds are running low, so I doubt you have enough Lien. I don't think you have anything I want either."

"What? Oh, heavens no. You're misunderstanding me. I don't mean I'll appease you or anything like that. I mean, I'll send a better assassin that isn't so much of an insult. I mean, just look at her!" Roman turns toward Neo and thrusts his hands out like he's showing off a prized object. "Neopolitan!"

Neo raises her hands and cups her cheeks with a playful shocked expression before looking between Ashe and Roman and pointing at herself. "So ladylike." A curtsy. "So strong!" A flex of her bicep with a smug grin. "Intelligent!" A shuffling of imaginary glasses. "She's smokin' hot!" Neo blushes while pulling on her collar with one hand and the other fans herself with a bat of her eyes. "But most importantly, a deadly and lethal assassin." With a smirk, Neo raises her hand and slides her thumb across her neck with a sadistic grin.

"Neat…How much does she cost? I wouldn't mind one of my own." Ashe points her dagger toward Neo with a tilt of her head. "What do you say? I know how much of an annoying bastard he can be. He never shuts up."

Neo cups her chin, looking toward Roman before back to Ashe. She nods her head and shrugs. "Neo! Do you really think that about me too?"

Neo nods while Ashe speaks out for her, "Of course she does."

"You know what, have it your way. You two have fun and knock yourselves out. I have a new matter to attend too." Roman begins to walk off before he turns and walks backwards. "I'll see you at home Neo, and Fairy…" Raising a hand, he takes his hat and tips it off in a farewell gesture, "I bid you…adieu." The green gleam of a mischief eye disappears into the shadows.

With Roman disappearing, Ashe turns toward Neo who in turn is staring toward her with an eerie smile. "Don't suppose you'll let me chase after him." A negative shake of her head. "I'll buy you some ice cream."

Neo taps a finger against her chin in deep thought. The same hand then lowering and rubbing at her tummy in circles. Clenching her eyes, Neo shakes her head in a negative. "Bummer…Oh well, lets make this quick. I still have a score to settle. He will learn, to respect the Fairy."

After a small pause, both assassins rush one another in silent steps. Neo has more range with her umbrella and makes ample use of it. A quick thrust forces Ashe downward to the ground. Swiping upward, Neo rotates toward the side to easily avoid the blow. Her hand thrusting out to catch Ashe's second hand before it could swipe. Both glare at one another with grins.

Ashe lashes out with her left foot in a sweep. Neo's left also lashes out as both shins smack against each other in a block. Wrestling her hand free from Neo's grip, Neo quickly pirouette's and lashes out with her umbrella in her left.

The heavier weapon slam's against Ashe's while she attempts to block it with her own left. Before she could counter with a stab with her right, a click sounds as the umbrella flares open. Neo shoves it forward in a thrust, forcing Ashe to push herself away from the wonky and awkward parasol. Neo continues her assault in a rush, closing the parasol and dragging it toward the side in her right.

Twisting to her side, Neo's left leg raises and snaps a kick toward Ashe's mid body. The back of her right hand raises to block the blow, as the left leg then snaps again toward her head. Dodging down, Ashe swipes toward the offending leg. In a show of flexibility, Neo raises it straight up with a grin and drops it down in an axe kick.

Ashe thrusts forward and slams her shoulder into Neo's chest. With the wind being knocked out of her chest, Neo lashes out with her right and slams it into Ashe's midriff in her flight back. Both girls raise a hand to hold onto their midriffs, blow-for-blow.

"Mm, you're pretty good." It is a new experience to fight someone of equal height. Well, Neo was taller by an inch or so, but close enough. Ashe doubts she will find someone at her height that is not a growing child.

Neo tilts her head with a smile and nods once before pointing toward Ashe and giving a thumbs up.

A sudden pain thunders through Ashe's head, forcing her to wince in discomfort. A feeling as if something was thrashing within her mind, attempting to escape. Ashe swirls her daggers between her fingers to advert the pain. 'Stay out of this.'

Neo couldn't help but look toward Ashe with confusion, leaning backwards onto one leg with a hand cocked upon her hip. It doesn't last for long, one-minute Ashe was a healthy distance away. The next blink, Ashe is before her with a dangerous gleam. Neo sputters a moment and raises her parasol in a defense.

A rising snap kick from Ashe's right thrusts upward and slams the umbrella upward with a loud smack. The metals attached to her boots proving their usage in kicking power and defense. Her heterochromia eyes widening in shock, Ashe thrusts forward in a butterfly stab with both blades. They find their prey in a deep gorge.

Her eyes narrow with a dangerous glint. Once again, cracks thunder from the punctures as reality shatters. Neo was sliding back with a deep frown and a hand holding her chest. A fraction of a second later, she would be more fatally wounded. Her Aura held up nicely, but she may bruise later. She's out of her league. Her mission is complete, she delayed her long enough. Torchwick should be long gone by now.

Giving Ashe a curtsy bow, Neo sprints away into the aisle toward the entrance with a soft clack of her heeled boots. "Tsk." Ashe follows suit into the adjacent aisle to keep stride with Neo. She's left with two options. One, take her out and lose her lead. Two, nip at her heels and hope she leads her to Torchwick. The first one will be difficult now. Neo will be more on guard for her burst of speed since the first attack failed.

Option two was better anyways.

Neo twists her head to look toward the next aisle through the empty steel racks. She finds Ashe keeping stride easily. The steel beams occasionally blotting her out for a half second.

She's gone.

Neo quickly looks up; Ashe is descending from above after leaping between the racks. She thrusts upward with her parasol and opens it defensively. Ashe slams her feet upon it and mindful of the pole with the hidden needle. Neo swings her parasol toward her right, but Ashe snakes around like a serpent from the left.

Spinning like a torpedo, a blade lashes toward Neo who uses her left to grab hold of Ashe's wrist and pull her around. Spinning in a circle, Neo tosses her away toward the racks. Ashe flips with a hold of her hat. Landing upon the second level, the chase continues.

Neo keeps her gaze upward as they near the entrance, a firm stare toward Ashe.

With a flick of her wrist and glint of light, a dagger flings through the air in Neo's path. Pulling herself forward, Ashe blocks the way. Dashing forward, Ashe swipes out in a horizontal blow. Neo bends over backwards, as her legs kick out in a bicycle kick. Her backflip is easily done without hands. Thankfully which allows her to block a fist from Ashe's right.

Her smug smile is gone and only a neutral expression remains upon Neo's lips. Pushing forward, Neo forces Ashe to backpedal as the two exchange a flurry of blows. Neo's flexibility and agile proving a formidable evasion. Spinning like a top, Neo slams her parasol in a downward blow. Chunks of cement slamming upward from the power. While Ashe dodged back, Neo angles it upward and clicks it open before she could retaliate.

Rushing forward, Neo shoves Ashe away toward a steel rack. She has arrived at her first destination. Sprinting through the metal door, Neo does not bother to look back. Instead of running straight toward the warehouse entrance, she takes a hard left and rushes toward a weakened window. With the grace of a wrecking ball, Neo slams through with a loud bang.

Secrecy is out the window.

Literally.

Sprinting along the side alley, Neo quickly leaps up the fire escape toward the abandoned buildings. Reaching the rooftops, her heels click loudly in her hasty retreat. Neo easily bounds over between buildings with the help of her parasol. Looking back, she finds no one behind her. Yet she can feel a tingling on the back of her neck.

Someone's following her.

Suddenly, a bullhead roars into being further down her path. The side panel opens as Torchwick holds out a hand toward her. The tingle grows more erratic as she nears Roman. Deciding to trust in her instinct, Neo leaps toward Roman's outstretched hand. As he pulls her upward, she continues forward relentlessly and slams into him. Roman yells out in shock, and then it hits.

An arrow slams into her side in a bright color of ash. Her aura shatters and Neo pummels into the ground before rolling and slamming her back against the interior of the bullhead. There she remains unmoving and unconscious like a ragdoll.

Torchwick gapes in shock, before snarling. Grabbing onto the side of the door, he looks out and finds Ashe with her bow at the ready on the edge of the building. He could easily see the smirk upon her lips, her low pigtails on the back of her head fluttering in the wind. His fist tightens and quakes at unbridled fury. "Fairy…I will get you for this. Mark my word."

"Now swear to respect the Fairy. You will learn your place."

Torchwick raises his cane, a cross-air popping up with a deep scowl on his features. "Go to hell." With a loud bang, a flare shoots out from his cane. Ashe releases her charged bow as the two collide within the open space. A shockwave bellows out before a boom erupts into a fireball. The bullhead rushes off into the night safely.

Torchwick kneels over Neo to roll her over onto her back. Giving her a quick one over, he sighs in relief. A scowl returns at the thought of Fairy. Reaching into his trench coat, he pulls out a scroll. Finding the number, he wants, he dials it and lets it ring. Not three rings later, it is answered. "Put her on." Roman leans against the wall and props a knee up. His arm rests upon the knee, "If you want me to fully commit to this operation of yours...I have an…extermination problem for you to help me with. Deal?" A smirk is all he releases, a dangerous glint shimmering within his green eye.

As the bullhead disappears into the distance, a hunched figure stands upon the decaying food silo. A black, ragged, hooded-cloak covering their entire being. However, its gaze was not on the bullhead, no. It was staring intently toward Ashe. Watching her with mirth and ravaged interest. The figure begins to quiver slightly, "Hak-hak, I've found you." Black smoke begins to swirl around the cloaked figure before it is gone without a spec.

Ashe whirls around in alarm toward the food silo but finds the top abandoned and empty. Honey colored eyes scan everywhere, her instincts blared to life like a thunderous war drum. Was she imagining it? No. She was always taught to trust in her instincts. Better to be cautious and wary than dead and buried. Someone else was here, she did not notice them.

Pathetic.

She should know better than to let her guard down. "Ashe!" She whirls around with her bow drawn and ready toward the source. "Woah, watch it, it's just us. Didn't mean to spook ya." Ashe sighs at the sight of Yang and team RWBY. Lowering her weapon, she slowly holsters it back into position on her lower back.

Blake steps forward while looking around cautiously before turning toward Ashe, "I saw you leave and tried to follow you, but that bouncer guy kept getting in my way."

Yang is the next to approach with a smirk upon her lips and a fist cocked upon her hip. "Yea looks like you had one hell of a party without us. You didn't even invite me. Ashe, I'm hurt."

Suddenly, a cold, chill crawls out through Ashe's spine. Loud and angry heels clack against the rooftop as Weiss stomps elegantly toward Ashe like a blizzard. Weiss stares down Ashe, barely an inch away. Her cold and thin finger jabs into Ashe's chest accusingly. "What did you do?"

Ashe blinks, "What makes you think I d—"

The finger stabs further against her chest with each annunciation. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Her lips thin into a line. The finger uncomfortable and cold to the touch. Softly blinking, she stares into those cold and demanding light blue eyes. And demand answers did they ever. Glancing behind her, she could see the rest of team RWBY looking at her with their own volumes of worry. They won't let her go without some form of answer. Well, not like it was anything too serious in her books. "Let's just say, someone tried to kill me a while back, and again just now. I just returned the favor."

The finger stabbing into her chest slowly falls away, those cold blue eyes slowly warming up into confusion, "What?"

Before the finger could fully fall away, Ashe raises her own and gently bats it away. Slowly walking around Weiss toward the rest of team RWBY. "Exactly as I said. They tried to kill me, so I returned the favor. An eye-for-an-eye. Regretfully, they got away."

Ruby steps forward with her hands playing with her hood, "You tried to kill them?"

Ashe nods without a delay, "Of course. They tried to kill me twice, so I returned the favor." Approaching the edge of the building, she waves a hand in a 'look around you' gesture. "This is the real world, Ruby. Look, do you see any authority figures rushing to see what that explosion was? No, because they know this area is out of their jurisdiction. It belongs to the underground."

Yang blinks and approaches Ashe with a neutral and questioning expression, "What are you talking about?"

She couldn't help but do a double-take toward Yang, "Wait, you mean you brought us to this place, without fully knowing what it is?" Seriously? She thought Yang was much smarter than that. Or perhaps that was her own fault, for assuming Yang knew about the underground. Perhaps, the err of judgement is on her end. "This zone is where the crime syndicates gather. The black market, shady dealings, smuggling, you name it, it all happens in this area."

Blake approaches with a tilt of her head, "But why would the authorities allow it to exist? Surely, something of that scale would never go unnoticed."

"Because they gave up."

Weiss whirls around with a furrow of her brows, "What do you mean, they gave up?"

Ashe sighs, "Exactly what I mean. They gave up. You don't think they have tried? Multiple times, but the amount of resources needed would be too great. Not only that, even if they succeeded, how long would it last? You can't control humanity's greed and pride. Before long, another would pop up somewhere, and so the cycle continues. Better to keep an enemy you know, then one you don't."

A stomp of her foot signals Yang's anger and confusion, "So, what? They just let everyone run around and do whatever they want?"

"Not exactly." Ashe strides over toward Yang and gives her a pat on the shoulder, "They've come to an understanding. So long as certain lines are not crossed, the authorities will turn a blind eye. Like human or faunus trafficking. Not only would the authorities hammer down, but so would other crime gangs. There is a thing such as pride among thieves here."

"But…that's wrong." Ashe turns toward Ruby with half-lidded eyes and understanding. Said girl was staring toward her before looking down at the rooftop. "This isn't right. Something has to be done."

"Of course, it isn't, but that's the world we live in. Many people have tried, but all have failed. If you figure something out, let me know. I'll help you out if I can." Ashe gives Ruby a soft and understanding smile.

Yang gives Ruby a firm pat and squeeze on the shoulder, "Yea, you can count on me. Big sis always has your back. No matter the odds."

Blake approaches from behind Yang, "Count me in as well. I understand what Ashe is saying, but I would like to hope, that maybe something can change."

Team RWBY turn their gaze toward Weiss, said girl sighs and turns her nose up and walks away. "What? Not like I have to say anything. You already know my answer."

"Weiss~" Ruby jogs over to the snow-princess and plops onto her back in a hug. Earning a startled cry from the heiress before she begins to rant angrily. Yang and Blake trail behind them, talking amongst themselves. Ashe slowly turns to look out into the vast city once more, a frown upon her lips. Change is never easy. Nor is it readily accepted.

The trip back to their dorm was quiet, at least on Ashe's end.

Finding herself alone within her dorm, she is back into her pajamas and getting ready for bed. A soft knock echoes onto her door. Perking up, Ashe slowly approaches her door and creaks it open. Already, she knows who should be on the other side. There is only one person who would come over at this time of night. There, she finds her nightly visitor, clad in their pajamas.

Apparently, she was wrong.

Silver eyes stare back toward her awkwardly, Ashe watches Ruby shuffle around for a moment. "Ah, um. Hi, how are you? No, wait, I just saw you like thirty minutes ago. Uh—"

Ashe sighs before opening her door lazily, "Come on in."

"Yea, that. Thanks." Bowing her head once in a nod, Ruby shuffles on in with her index fingers touching at one another. Ashe closes the door behind her and lazily shuffles toward her bed and plops down onto the edge.

"So, what's up?"

Ruby stands and once more shuffles her feet, "Ah, well, um. I was, was hoping to chat with you for a bit."

Ashe smirks, propping an elbow upon her knee as her chin rests within the palm, "Mm, you don't say? I figured as much, considering you came to my dorm room this late at night." Her other hand outstretches in a gesture toward the opposite bed.

Ruby chuckles awkwardly to herself, "Yea…yea that makes sense." In a random burst of speed, she plops down onto the opposite bed. Her hands rub onto her thighs and knees in an uneasy stroke. "This…went much more smoothly in my head."

"Let me help, what did you want to talk about?"

Drumming her fingers upon her thigh, silver eyes glance down toward the floor. "Back on the roof…You said, someone tried to kill you, so you retaliated and tried to kill them in return…Why? Couldn't you just talk it out? Maybe there was just a misunderstanding."

"Because life does not work that way." Ruby snaps her gaze up toward Ashe, "I can assume what you are here for now. You don't approve of me going on the offensive, when they first attempted to kill me."

Ruby eyes flick around in thought, "There could have been another way. Why didn't you report it to the authorities?"

Ashe rolls her eyes, "And what would they do? Nothing. They have more important things to worry about. Not only that, what proof would I have? It would be word against word, a waste of time." Ashe stands to her feet and clenches her fist, "Sadly, I failed to put him down. So, that leads us to only one thing."

Placing her finger tips together upon her lap, Ruby glances toward Ruby, a few strands of hair hugging the curve of her face. "What's that?"

"War."

Ruby stills and gripes onto her pajama pants, "War? What do you mean, war?"

"It's simple." Ashe looks out the window and up into the night sky. Peering into the shattered moon of their broken world. "He tried to kill me and failed. I tried to kill him and failed. Now, we both try to kill each other. Whoever succeeds, is the victor."

"No. Killing is wrong; it is not something we do." Ruby stands to her feet and gazes at Ashe's back, "We are going to be huntresses, we don't go around killing people."

"That's where you are wrong. Killing is what we do." Ruby freezes into place, "What do you think we are doing here? We kill Grimm, soulless, yes, but that's not all. Huntsman are also charged with keeping the peace. Do you honestly believe that can be done without bloodshed?" A slight discomfort bleeds into Ashe's head.

Ruby clenches her fist and raises her head defiantly, "Of course! I want to be a hero. A hero does not kill. I want to be their hope and savior. Defending people, I care about from evil." With a shake of her head, Ruby begins to grow more emotional, "What kind of hero would I be, if I went around killing people? I would be no better than the Gr—"

"You don't think I know that?!" Ruby shocks back, a hand slamming upon the bookshelf under the large window. "I want to be a hero too! I want people to look at me with kind and caring eyes. I want to be someone that people could come to in their time of need." Her small body quakes softly in the room with a grit of her teeth. "I too, want to shine like the dazzling stars and radiant sun above. But like the moon, so too am I shattered."

Ruby takes a small step forward with a slightly out stretched hand. "Then let me help. There has to be another way."

"No!" Silver eyes stare into a vulnerable honey, "I have to do this. This is who I am." Ashe places a hand upon her chest with a soft chime of her bell, "What I am. If I deny this, then I deny my existence. I exist." The hand raises and grips onto her hat like a life-line. "I promise, I exist." The discomfort grows into a dull pain within her head.

"What are you talking about? Of course, you exist, you're here. Right in front of me, silly." Ruby slowly inches closer toward Ashe with her hand out stretched.

"Ha, ha-ha. Of course, that's all anyone says. I exist because I am here. A doll, a tool." Ashe leans back against the bookshelf with a hand covering onto her face, "But what about my life? A legacy? No, no, I don't exist. So, I'll make one. Something where no one will forget about me. Even if I must fight an army alone."

Ruby startles to a stop, her finger tips slowly curling inward. "Ashe, what are you talking about? You exist, I would never forget about you. You are not making sense. You can't fight an army alone."

"That's where you are wrong. Heh-heh." Her body loosens and slacks against the bookshelf. Ashe's hand clenching into a fist before her lips. Head down and hair loose with her hat covering her face. The pain grows, covering half of mind.

"Ashe…you are kind of scaring me. Are you okay?"

Ashe's body slowly begins to quiver, "Wanna know a secret? Heh-heh." Slowly, her head picks up to stare toward Ruby. Her face shadowed with glowing eyes of honey. "I was thrown to the wolves alone. Abandoned to fight a lonesome battle. While they ran to their freedom, salvation, liberation, I too wanted to be free. I wanted my own salvation."

Her lips twist up into a large and thin grin, "It wasn't fair. They ran so they could have happy lives. Their freedom, at the cost of my life." Her head slowly shakes, "But they were wrong. I clawed. I struggled. I bled. So, I fought an army on my own. But I would not allow an army to stand before me and my will to live."

Ashe's thumb extends back toward her lips from the fist. Ashe bites onto her nail while staring at Ruby's widened and shocked silver eyes. Honey eyes glowing manically with a sinister twist of the lips. Thunder ripples through her mind like a broken half. Shattering down evenly through her mind.

A crack is formed.

" **I was born, and when I fought that army alone…"** The shattered moon above the window, casts a sinister shadow that engulfs toward Ruby. Within the shadow, honey orbs glowed brilliantly like a flame within the night. If it was possible, that smirk grew even longer, as if a bad joke was about to be told.

" **I won."**

* * *

 **(A/N) Wooo, another fun chapter to work on. I would have been done yesterday, but I had a headache and couldn't finish it time. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. Foundations are being set, and I'll probably have more fun writing chapters to come. Let me know your thoughts, ideas, theories, or whatever you wanna. I'm always open for discussions!**

 **Also, thoughts on the cameos? It is something I have been debating lately. For small interactions, I was wondering if special cameos would be interesting for you all to read. Like Rude and Reno being the bouncers. Minor and background roles basically. For more major roles will be original characters and such, but I figured people may enjoy a special person here and there and be all like, "Eeeeey! I know that person!" Let me know if you all enjoy the cameos and would prefer if I left them with minor rolls, or maybe increasing interaction, but nothing too story or plot related.**

 **In other news, I have some news...Redundant I know, but I rather not backspace to fix it. Toward the end of this month, I may have a new artwork finished for the story, yay! Depending on when and positive feedback, I may have one or two chapters done. It also all depends on life, it's fickle like that. Whelp, hope you all enjoyed, and see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N)**

 **Hello! Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I had it done a few days ago, but I waited to publish it for some good news! There is a new picture up on my DeviantArt from the wonderful Cherryinthesun. I highly recommend to give her gallery a peak, especially if you like bumblby! So feel free to search for DarthGlaurung on DeviantArt to take a look at the new picture. Otherwise, enjoy the new chapter and I shall try to have the next one out sooner.**

 **Darth**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The next day was a complete mess.

Ashe sat by herself outside and under a tree with a small lunch. A half-eaten sandwich with a bottle of water. A migraine was scrambling around in her mind like a caffeinated hamster. Ashe could not help but hunch forward with clenched eyes. Letting the shade blot out the sun and protect her sensitive eyes.

Morning classes were torture.

There was no way she could have possibly dealt with any interactions, so once her attendance was taken, Ashe bolted under the desk in hiding.

Crawled right under and snoozed throughout the lectures.

God-forbid if Nora catches her later. Already she can hear girly screams of Jaune from the cafeteria. No doubt, Nora is turning the place inside-out in her hunt. More than likely, Ren will reign her in shortly with pancakes as bait before lunch is over.

She can not recall much about last night.

Ashe remembers talking to Ruby, but the memories are hazy. A fog. Did she even sleep last night? Ashe does not have a clue, but she will worry about that later. For now, she will force herself to eat a little bit and drink more water. Gritting her teeth, Ashe forces down the sandwich.

A soft crunch of grass signals someone's arrival.

Cracking an eye open, Ashe is met with a familiar figure of Pyrrha. Said teen looks down toward her with a neutral expression and a mixture of worry. "Afternoon, are you alright? You are not looking so well, you are pale. Should I take you to the infirmary?"

Closing her eye once more, Ashe takes a sip of her water before leaning back against the trunk of the tree. That would probably be for the best. Perhaps she can get some head relief medication. "That might be the best course of action. I have a really bad migraine."

"Here, let me lend you a hand." With an extended hand, Ashe takes it and allows Pyrrha to hoist her up carefully. Collecting her belongings, Pyrrha begins to escort Ashe toward the infirmary.

Ashe massages her temples, "How did you find me anyways?" Glancing out the corner of her eye, Pyrrha raises a hand after looking around for prying eyes. A soft chime of Ashe's bell makes her look down; a black aura surrounds her bell. "That's going to be annoying."

Pyrrha smirks and lowers her hand back down, "True, but don't worry. It is not as simple as it looks. So long as you are not moving, I can search around for it with my semblance." Her smirk slowly turns down into a frown, "I figured something was wrong when I could sense it under the desk during classes. Then again, it makes sense now if you're saying you have a migraine. Nora is going ballistic searching for you."

Ashe watches Pyrrha reach out and open the infirmary door, "Yea, last thing I need is for Nora to be screaming in my ear and forcefully dragging me around." Pyrrha chuckles awkwardly before a familiar voice calls out toward them.

"Oh joy, it's you again. What's wrong with you now?"

With a scowl upon her face, Ashe has one eye closed and the other cracked open toward Professor Peach. "Migraine."

Peach shifts her gaze toward Pyrrha who shrugs with an awkward chuckle. "Fine, lay her down on one of the beds. I'll get some medication." Peach stands with a hand in her trench coat pocket and fiddles around a cabinet.

Ashe quickly finds herself upon the bed with Pyrrha beside her. Peach hands Ashe some medical pills that she quick swallows before a plastic cup of water is offered. "These are slow acting, but more powerful. You may also get drowsy, so you'll have to miss my class next. Lucky me."

Professor Peach walks away to lazily grab a briefcase and tosses it over her shoulder, "Class will be starting soon, Ms. Nikos, if you will come with me. I will tell you what you'll need to copy down for Ms. Souris."

"Of course." Turning toward Ashe, Pyrrha gives her a soft nod. "I shall see you later. Get some rest." Receiving a nod in return, Pyrrha follows Professor Peach with a click of the door.

Finding herself alone, Ashe leans back onto the bed. Being mindful of her skirt, Ashe wiggles to a comfortable position. A hand wags in the air at the long sleeves before tugging down at the skirt. She will never get used to wearing one. With heavy eyes, Ashe finds herself dozing off into a nap. Peach must have lied; those pills were fast acting.

The next second, her eyes are opening once more to find herself back in the infirmary. With a stretch and yawn, Ashe looks at her scroll for the time. Finding an hour before last class is over, she groggily hops off the bed with her migraine considerably relieved. Only a dull throb behind the back of her eye.

She forgoes changing into her combat attire, there's not much time anyway.

Entering the arena stands, she finds all of team RWBY and JNPR together in the combat attire. Blake is the first to notice her approaching, "Hey Ashe, how are you feeling? Pyrrha told us about your migraine."

"Mm, better. It still hurts, but not nearly as bad."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Nora bulldozes by Blake and slams Ashe into a smothering hug. "Nurse Nora would have taken good care of you!"

Ashe groans at the sudden smothering, Ren approaches and grabs onto the back of Nora's collar and pries her off forcefully. "Nora, down. What did I tell you? Yelling and smothering, may make it worse."

Nora pouts before sticking her tongue out and playfully tapping at her own head, "Ah, sorry Ren. I forgot."

"Ms. Souris, I am pleased to see you join us, even if it is so late." Professor Goodwitch approaches with the large scroll in hand. "I assume you won't be joining us for the rest of the day?"

Ashe shakers her head lightly, "Mm, considering there is less than an hour left, I figured there would be no point. My head still hurts a bit anyways." A sudden weight is upon her arm, Nora grabs hold of it in an arm hug. For someone so loud, she can be quite sneaky.

"Very well then. Tomorrow I'll have you partake in an extra bout to make up for today. Also, Professor Ozpin was looking for you earlier." With her piece said, Glynda turns toward Jaune, "Mr. Arc, you will be fighting next, so make sure you are ready." Without waiting for a retort, she turns and walks back to the stage.

Jaune groans and hunches over, "Aw, man. I don't wanna fight. I haven't won a single fight yet."

Pyrrha gives Jaune a soft pat on the back, "There, there, you haven't fought everyone yet. So, I'm sure there's still a good chance you can win some."

"Yea, okay, like who?" Jaune perks up with an annoyed expression and points toward Pyrrha, Ashe, Yang and Cardin in order. "You, Ashe, Yang, and Cardin? Unless a miracle happens, I highly see myself coming out on top."

"Woah there, cowboy." Jaune suddenly has an arm thrown over his shoulder before a hand smothers onto his head. "I am always on top. Even if I wasn't, I like my partners…stronger and not as dorky. And to at least have some fashion scene."

Jaune groans and breaks free after a moment of struggle. "Totally not what I meant, and you know it…What do you mean have some fashion sense? I have plenty of fashion sense."

Yang rolls her eyes with her hands cocked upon her hips and gives him a glance over. "Oh please, my dog has more fashion sense than you do."

"Ow, that hurts."

"I say it with love, lover boy."

"Mr. Arc and Ms. Xiao-Long, please come down to the stage."

Jaune turns pale as Yang grins manically with an arm going around Jaune's shoulders once more. "Well~ Whadda know? Looks like we get to spend some more time together. Let's go, lover boy. Put on a good show for your Snow Angel."

Ashe watches Yang drag Jaune down onto the stage. Her nose twitches in amusement, the pummeling should be entertaining, but…Glancing along the spectator stands, she finds Ruby using Weiss as a shield from her. Weiss turns toward Ashe with glacier eyes and a neutral expression. With a soft shrug, she turns back to watch the match.

Seems she noticed what Ruby is doing as well and doesn't have an idea. Oh well, she will figure it out later. Goodwitch said Ozpin was looking for her anyways. There's no point in staying here any longer. She bids her farewells and forces herself out of Nora's grip before retreating toward the elevator.

Entering Ozpin's office, Ashe finds him behind his desk and taking a nap. With a roll of her eyes, she strides toward the coffee maker and pours a quick mug for him. With an annoyance, Ashe slams his fresh mug onto his desk with a loud thud. Startling Ozpin awake to crack open an eye. "Ah! Ms. Souris, I didn't hear you come in."

Ashe tilts her head to the side with a deadpan expression, "So I noticed, you looked comfortable taking a nap, but I know how you always want your drinks. I figured it would be rude of me to let you sleep comfortably when a fresh batch is readily available."

Ozpin takes his beverage and arches a brow toward her, "You know, I am starting to wonder, if you'll be worse than Goodwitch at this point. Maybe I should reconsider this."

With a shrug, "Who else would keep quiet about that secret stash of muffins? Speaking of Professor Goodwitch, she said you were looking for me earlier."

"Oh, yes. There was something I wanted your opinion on." Motioning toward her chair, she pulls it up beside him as he lays a folder upon his desk for her to look at. Flipping it open, she finds the academic records and spar reports for Professor Goodwitch's class. With a crunch of her brow, she turns toward Ozpin, "What's this?"

Ozpin leans back into his chair, "Those, are the records for the freshman students for the first week of Professor Goodwitch's sparring class. I would like your opinion on how they should be ranked."

What?

Is he mad? She's a student of the same class. There could be disputes about her being biased. Not only that…she's a student! Why would he ask a student to rank other students? "Am I even allowed to be looking at these? Aren't these supposed to be confidential?"

Ozpin grins softly out the corner of his lips, "You have the clearance now, so no worry there. Besides, it is just your opinion. I will be having the final say."

"Yea, but you're lazy and would probably just randomly jumble them into a rank with Pyrrha in first."

"You know, Glynda was never this snarky."

"Pity."

With a sigh, Ozpin waves her off, "Just arrange them in your opinion." Ozpin opens his secret draw and pulls out a familiar hot pink box of fresh muffins. He then picks one and munches quietly.

Ashe flicks her eyes toward him with a soft hum, and then goes back to working and re-arranging the records. "You know, I'll never understand why you don't have a couch in here. Put a coffee table in front of it, and you would be in lazy heaven."

She continues to work in silence, receiving no responses. Almost done with her work, she curiously flicks her gaze toward Ozpin with his lack of an answer. There, she finds him with a serious expression on his face. He suddenly lurches forward and opens a hologram console upon his desk. His mouth opening in a mumbled whisper, "Why have I never thought of that…"

With a sigh, she tosses a comment over her shoulder, "Just…have a list of the couches you want on my desk. I'll run it by Professor Goodwitch to find the most aesthetic one. Here, I finished."

Tearing his gaze away from his screen, Ozpin glances over the records for a moment. "Pyrrha's first of course. Hoh~, I assumed you would rank yourself higher. I know you have not technically sparred yet, but wouldn't you be a tad bit higher?"

Ashe shrugs, "Well, they are ranked by the environment." Ozpin smirks, "It is just a small ring with nothing on it, limited space, and you have to abide by rules. The arena does not play to my specialty, and I am fighting with a handicap as well."

Ozpin quirks a brow, "Handic—" Realization dawns upon him, brown eyes flicking up toward her hat.

Her own hand raises and gives it a teasing flick on the trim. "Exactly. I must be mindful of how I move. It limits my abilities and reactions."

With a nod, he lets that subject drop, "I see, so then what if the terrain and rules changed? What about a grassy plain with no holds bar?" He watches her shuffle them around again. Once more, Pyrrha on top with Ashe near the top. "Urban setting?" Slight shuffling, this time Pyrrha and Ashe share the top spot. "Oh, can't make a decision for first?"

Ashe shakes her head, "No, it would all come down to luck. If I catch her by surprise and land a successful attack to cripple her a bit, maybe I'll win. If not, I'll lose. It can't be a small hit either, so I suppose I would be second behind her."

"Logical and makes sense." Ozpin peers down from his spectacles with a slight twinkle and a crook of his lips. "What about a forest or jungle?" He takes a soft sip from his mug.

Her out-stretched hand pauses for a moment, a slight shadow covers of her eyes with a neutral expression. Silently, she moves the rankings in order before sliding it over for him to peer at. Ozpin hums quietly behind his mug, "So, you're top ranked over Pyrrha in this setting?"

"Mm."

"Wonderful." She perks and gazes toward Ozpin in curiosity. "Lately, we have been having an issue with some of our security around the city and school. And as you know, we are mostly surrounded with mountains and forests."

"What issues?" Questioned Ashe.

With a shrug, Ozpin tilts his head to the side, "That's the thing, we are not quite sure at this point. Right now, it is just a flicker of the computer systems. Nothing to serious, but lately they need to be reprogrammed manually. Generally, I would leave this to Professor Port or Oobleck, but with the new school semester starting, they are quite busy."

"Mm, so you want me to be going out there just to reset them. Have there been any Grimm activity around with the system's bugging?" The more information she could get, the better. Ashe would rather not go blind, but there would be another issue. "Also, I do not know how to reset them, even if I do reach their consoles."

Ozpin waves her off casually, "For now, there are no Grimm sightings. The systems are technically still working, but they are sporadic. Until we find out why, we will need to keep vigilant. For the first few trips, Professor Port will accompany you and show you how to reconfigure the system. They are simple and won't take but a few minutes. If Grimm do happen to become an issue later, I'll let you choose a student to accompany you. It would make for some great experience in an easy and safe environment."

"Sounds simple enough, just let me know when." Doesn't sound like much of a hard job in the least. Plus, there are quite a bit of positives. Ashe would be able to leave campus more often and stretch her legs, no doubt this will increase her pay a bit, but most importantly, she will be able to skip classes if she's lucky.

Good enough for her.

"Now then, that is all for today. There is a small pile that needs to be filed upon your desk, and if you were not aware, we will have a field trip within roughly two months' time. I'll have Professor Goodwitch start handing off the paperwork you will need to file and possibly fill out. Might as well get an early start on it while we can." Ozpin reaches out and takes the file neatly back into his grasp.

"Mm." Standing to her feet, she walks around his desk and back to her own smaller table near the coffee maker. Ashe already snatched his mug and refilled it before she took her seat. He has the annoying habit of asking after you take a seat. Never while you're still moving about.

Silence fills the room, Ashe slowly filing the papers she needs while Ozpin continues his hunt for a couch. She never should have mentioned it. Before long the elevator chimes after she loses track of time. Perking up, Professor Goodwitch steps out of the elevator with her usual scroll in arm. She turns towards Ashe and offers a professional nod out of curtesy.

It doesn't take long for Ashe to finish the rest of her paperwork as the two adults talked about their business. It was the usual report from Glynda about the day's activities. Mostly the reports from Huntsman out in the field and the occasional upper classmen. Ashe excuses herself earlier than usual and returns to her dorm.

There she runs into a peculiar sight. Both Pyrrha and Weiss are standing around near her door and casually chatting. For once, Pyrrha doesn't look like she is trying to run away. In approach, her bell chimes softly, causing both girls to perk up and turn in her direction. "Hey."

Pyrrha nods with a warm smile, "Hello again, how are you feeling?"

"Mm, I am feeling much better. The pain is mostly gone now, I didn't even really notice it disappearing." And she didn't, it must have faded away during her conversation with Ozpin. Strange how it works like that. "So, what brings you on by?"

Bringing her hands from around her back, Pyrrha hands Ashe a small notebook. "I just came on by to drop this off. These are the notes I took during Professor Peach's class, there will be a quiz over it tomorrow, so make sure you look it over."

Ashe takes it in hand and opens it to give it a quick glance over the subject of interest. Her face falls with a frown. Looking up with a lack of amusement, she finds Pyrrha looking down at her with a twinkle in the eye. "Really?"

"Yes, it is about migraines."

A hand rubs onto her temples, "She has a horrible sense of humor."

"I like her. I also think people should take her class much more seriously. Especially when they are ones constantly getting injured or visiting the infirmary."

Ashe turns toward Weiss, only to find those piercing light blue orbs staring through her. She could only turn her gaze else where with an awkward chuckle. Pyrrha coughs into her fist, sounding more like a restrained chuckle. "I shall be on my way. Jaune got a good thrashing from Yang and could use some cheering up. Have a good night."

Ashe nods her head, "Night."

"Have a good night, Pyrrha." With her own nod and slight bow, Pyrrha disappears down the hall to her own dorm. Weiss remains staring toward Pyrrha's path in an eerie calm.

With a blink, Ashe shuffles footing, "So, uh—"

Weiss whirls around with a whip of her hair, "Lets go inside, we need to talk." With a flicker or light blue eyes, Weiss remembers her semblance of manners. "Please."

Ashe stares toward Weiss, huffing as those glaciers remain unmoving. Opening the door with reluctance, Ashe paces in the direction of her desk. The door clicks behind her with a familiar clack of heels. Setting down Pyrrha's notes, she takes a seat and straightens out the annoying skirt.

Weiss continues by and takes a seat upon Ashe's bed. "How are you feeling? Is your migraine feeling better?"

"Mm, it is much better now. I don't really feel anything anymore."

"That's…good. I'm glad to hear that." Weiss glances down into her lap before turning back toward Ashe, "Look, I'm just going to say it. I know you have your secrets, and you do not want to talk about them. I understand that. But you're going to have to give me something. I need to know I can trust you. How do you expect me or anyone, to fully trust you with so many secrets? I mean, you went out to try and kill someone. How do we know you won't try to kill us for something?"

Talk about being brunt and ramming into the heart of the problem. Weiss has been like that with every interaction. Ashe both likes it and hates it. She likes how Weiss does not beat around the bush about what she wants to talk about. She likes how Weiss says what she likes and does not like. Sure, it can be off putting and prudish, but it simplifies everything.

She hates how it makes Weiss always want to stick her nose into things it shouldn't be digging into. "Fine, I'll answer one of your questions, within reason. So, make it count."

Weiss flickers her light blue eyes around in deep though. Weighing her options. Obviously, any direct question will more than likely be ignored or denied. So, directly asking about her past and history about her Fairy name are out. But there are ways the ask in a more round about manner.

Straightening her poise, she nods once. "Where did you learn to fight?"

With a twitch of her nose, Ashe blinks once with a nibble of her inner cheek. "Mm…I was a…disciple of sorts to someone, and they taught me what they know. From morning till night, it was nothing but training."

"Really? Like what?" Questioned Weiss.

Ashe shrugs one shoulder and turns toward her desk. "Everything really. He believed that I should be well-balanced and ready for anything. He taught me how to use my daggers, unarmed combat, physical training, and he also taught me survival skills. I could go on a tangent about everything he taught me, from Grimm to terrain, but those are the main ones."

Interlocking her fingers, Weiss leans forward a tad, curiously toward Ashe. "What was your training like? I mean, mine was mostly just self-studying and an instructor here and there."

Ashe's arms raise and rub onto her triceps, as if rubbing away at a sudden chill. "It was…difficult. From day one, he did not hold back. Rather, he could not. I was young and small. Prey, he was a detriment, but that wouldn't always be the case." A heartless chuckle escapes, "People would say, his methods were cruel." She looks down at her hands. "But they were effective."

"How did he train you, exactly?"

Raising her head, Ashe flickers her honey colored eyes toward Weiss with half-lidded eyes. "Sorry, but I rather not talk about it anymore."

Weiss's lips pucker and thin into a line. That's a shame, she was hoping to get much more out of her. "Very well." Standing to her feet, Weiss straightens her skirt before pacing toward the door. Not even a few steps, and a voice calls out toward her.

"Weiss?" Faltering in steps, she tilts her head toward the call. Her light blue eyes widen in shock as her lips part slightly in a sharp breath. There, she finds Ashe rubbing onto the top of her head in embarrassment with a slight red hue. The top hat discarded toward the corner of the desk. "Would you mind…helping me study a bit? I'm kinda falling behind."

She did not respond. Those glacier colored eyes stared onto the top of her head. Never straying from those cute and fuzzy mouse ears upon her head. Weiss knows how secretive and defensive Ashe is about her ears. Not once has she ever lowered her guard around her since the Emerald Forest.

Yet, here she is.

"Weiss?"

Breaking out of her trance, Weiss stares into Ashe's cautious and shy gaze. With a huff, she strides forward toward the desk and stands at her side. Perhaps, she is not yet ready to talk about her past, but Ashe still wants to offer an olive branch.

Will it sate her curiosity and wariness? Of course not.

But it's a start, and though it may not be believable to most. Weiss can be patient when it benefits her. "Very well, I shall lend you my aid." Placing a hand on the table, Weiss leans over Ashe's shoulder with her side tail cascading down between them. "Although, most of this is reviewing what we learned back in the Academies before we get into the new subjects. So, this should not be very difficult for you."

A mumble of incoherent words drum into her ears. "Pardon, I didn't quite catch that." Once more, a whisper crawls through her ears. "Seriously, you're going to have to speak up."

Ashe whirls toward Weiss with a grit of her teeth. Her face a bright red in embarrassment with a loud chime of her bell, "I've never gone to school or an academy!"

Weiss reels back as if she was struck. A shocked and disbelief expression over her facial features. Say, what? How? "Then how did you get into Beacon? A requirement is to have attended one of the Academies before being eligible for enrollment. You won't be considered otherwise. Like, at all."

With a shrug, Ashe raises a hand and rubs onto the back of her mouse ear. "I was an exception, apparently."

With a turn, Weiss leans back against the desk with her arms crossed over her small bust. "No. That's not an exception. Ruby is an exception. She went to Signal and was bumped up, but you leaped over completely. How did you even get through the screening? Rather, who appro—" Her eyes widen at her own conclusion. Weiss quickly turns toward Ashe with a comprehending gaze, "Ozpin."

"Mm." Ashe turns her gaze toward Weiss, she really is one smart cookie. Her deductive reasoning is good.

"Why would he do that?" Questioned Weiss.

"I ask myself that almost every day so far." Answered Ashe, a small crooked grin upon her unsure lips. "I'll let you know if I find an answer."

With a huff, Weiss turns and slightly leans down. Her left propping up against the desk, as her right slips and rests onto the backrest of Ashe's chair. Snow colored hair between them in a curtain. Piercing light blue glance over the deer mouse faunus.

Enigma.

That's how Weiss could describe her in one word. One minute you believe you start to get a grasp of her, and next you know, a wrecking ball shatters that image. But…she does not despise that.

Weiss loves mysteries.

Searching for clues and going on a discovery. Believing to have found an answer to the problem, only to find something more to the puzzle. No matter how complicated the brain teaser, Weiss is not one to back down from a challenge. She lives for the joy and high from solving a well-earned riddle and puzzle. "Interesting…"

Ashe swivels her head toward Weiss, a few inches apart. "Hm?"

Light blue flicker toward those curious honey orbs, "You're interesting is all." Weiss's glossed lips grin up at the tilt of Ashe's head. "I like interesting."

Those mesmerizing orbs of ice captivate Ashe for a moment. Tearing away in embarrassment, she drums onto the desk in a soft tap. "A-ah. Thanks. So, about studying?"

"Hmph, of course. You should feel honored that I would be happy to help you." There it was. Her usual narcissism. Ashe couldn't help the roll of her eyes at the comment and before long, the two lose themselves into the studies.

She does not know how much time passes, but before long, Ashe is alone within her dorm. In her pajamas for the night, plopping and then crawling into bed, she snuggles up into the covers. Not a moment later and Ashe finds herself asleep. Her eyes slowly open once more.

The void is there to greet her like an old friend.

A scowl digs onto her face, glancing around into the endless dark. Goosebumps crawl upon her arms in a ghastly chill. Ashe finds nothing of note and slowly turns toward the rear. She only manages a half turn, shock and surprise rams through her body with a parting of her mouth in a hitch of breath.

There was a large gorge sundering through the mindscape, a black trench.

Swirling and mist filled miasma bleeds from the wound, crawling and staining upon the floor. Ashe falters back in step. When? When did this happen? Gritting her teeth, Ashe rushes forward and kneels at the edge to peer down into its depths. No, the when is not important.

She needs to repair this, before—

" **Beautiful, isn't it?"**

Ashe whirls to her feet in anger at the sudden voice. There, she finds her intruder. An adolescent version of herself, clad in a black uniform with a familiar mask and crimson claws through it. Her ash colored hair cut into a bob with waves. The figure steps toward the edge in childish curiosity, **"You really fucked up this time, didn't you?"**

"Shut up!" Ashe's hand swipes through the air in anger. "Why are you here?"

The figure grins and peers over her shoulder toward Ashe, **"I live here."**

"You don't belong here."

" **Neither do you."**

"You're wrong!" Ashe thunders forward and thrusts out an arm to clench onto the midnight fabric of her adolescent self. Pulling her upward, the figure does not fight, yet continues that sickening grin. "I belong here, I exist."

" **No, we don't."**

"Shut up! Shut up!" With a furious shout, Ashe swirls and throws the smaller figure out and down into the dark depths of the abyss. That large and mocking smirk never straying from her descent. "What the hell do you know?!"

" **I know everything you know. You are me, and I am you."** Ashe rounds toward the figure behind her, finding her younger self there once more. Her hand raises and strokes the back of her fingers against her own cheek. **"You cannot contain me forever. I can feel you weakening. You just need some more pushing."**

Clenching her fists, they quake in unbridled fury and defiance. Ashe grits her teeth before spitting out a retort, "So long as I remain in control, you will not roam free."

" **Heh…"** Shadows descend upon the void, covering all within its frigid depths. The now black silhouette brings her hand forward toward her lips. Thumb jabbing out toward her teeth for a bite. The corners of her lips twisting up sadistically in a grin. **"Who says I haven't already?"**

An unseen force slams into Ashe like a freight train. A widening of her eyes into panic as she is thrown off the edge and into the trench. Tendrils of shadows wrap around her limbs in a vice, the silhouette waving down from the edge with a grin. Panic seeps through her being, darkness clouding over her vision.

Her eyes snap open once more, sucking in a gulp of breath in a soft wheeze. Ashe's head swims, a hand raises and clenches onto her hair. A breeze threatens to shove her over from a rough gust. Spreading out her legs against the soft and wet mud, Ashe catches her balance.

Wait.

Ashe's eyes constrict in concentration and vigilantly takes in her surroundings. After-glow of the shattered moon illuminating the dark forest with silhouettes. The rustling of leaves from above croak with waning branches amongst the trees.

The Emerald Forest.

How did she get here? Fabric gently pats against her body. Looking down, she finds herself still in pajamas. No shoes or socks, weapons are missing, and the wind caressing her exposed mouse ears upon her head. But the most important feature? A slender hand raises and pats at her empty neck.

Her bell is missing.

A clack rings out from her teeth gritting and grinding against one another in rage. Ashe's fist quakes in unbridled and rising fury. She knows better than to mess with the bell. A whisper of a cackle rings through her head. Her brows furrow in rage, her head raises up toward the shattered moon. The moon's shattered pieces reflecting within her pools of honey.

A deep howl, pierces into the night.

Crimson eyes pierce through the veil of shadows, a pack of howls roar in follow at the first. However, her gaze never strays from the shattered moon above. Her heart thumps within her chest, fingers twitching and flexing into claws, the fur upon her mouse ears frazzled in disarray.

They had their unspoken rule. The bell is off-limits. Ashe knows, she would never endanger the bell, and most likely it is still within her room. But that's not the point. The fact that she left it unattended and using it as some sick joke for her amusement. It has been one thing after another. Torchwick, Beacon, the Nightmares, and now she's making her presence known once more.

She's pissed.

The ground thunders in a stampede from the charging Beowolves. With her hands hanging at her side, Ashe slowly tilts her head back toward the hungry Grimm. Her expression was an emotionless mask, yet her eyes were bare to all. Their glow in the night from fury and rage. Ashe's gaze bears down upon the pack. Finally, an outlet to let out her pent-up emotions and anxiety. It has been so long since she has gone on a hunt. But there was only one problem…

"Not enough…"

The first of the Beowolves bear down upon her small frame. Sadly, for them, this is not the same Ashe from the exam. There are no cameras for her to be wary of, she is alone in the dead of night with no chance of someone interrupting, nor does she have the hat or bell to handicap her. Ashe may not have her daggers or bow…

But she has her claws.

Quick as a viper, she wraps her right hand around the wrist of the beast and tugs herself forward. The momentum propelling herself toward the foe, her left rises without mercy and slams into the Grimm's elbow joint. A sickening pop of the joint and a whimper from the Grimm does not slow her advance. Her left then grabs onto the shattered joint and twists downward as her right pulls.

Once more, the shoulder pops in a sickening crunch. Ashe whirls forward with the momentum and slams the beast down, yet she keeps a vice grip upon its wrist. Ashe stands beside the Grimm as it whimpers in pain. With her barefoot, she slams into its back.

Looking down with an emotionless mask, Ashe viciously pulls on the shattered limb without a shred of mercy. Twisting and cracking it as the Grimm howls in blood curling pain. The pack grinds to a stop at the sound of the whimpering howl. A large smirk is upon their prey's lips. A tear and pop resonate throughout the Emerald Forest.

A dull smack begins to thud, the beowolf being beaten and tortured with a missing appending. A soft giggle quietly emits from each smack. Growing louder and stronger.

The pack of Grimm could only watch in silence. She could kill their brother when ever she wanted, but she's just tormenting it. The Beowolf couldn't comprehend what it was witnessing. Never has a human brutally tormented its brethren. Death was always quick and efficient. Only fellow Grimm would torment other Grimm before consuming them for strength.

However, it was the lowest of the low on the totem pole. Its intelligence was not that high. But it was better than the normal Beowolf. Perhaps in time, the Grimm could have evolved into an Alpha, and corralled its own pack.

If it was given a chance.

Finally, their fallen brother fades. Black miasma fading into the dark night from it's fallen corpse. The small figure giggles quietly, slowly standing tall with a slight tilt backwards. Tilting its head back, the figure stares toward the pack.

" **Sate my hunger."**

A small hand stretched toward its eyes. The beast stared into glowing flames of honey in that maniacal laughter. For the first time in its existence, a flicker of fear shivers down the Grimm's spine. They came for game. An easy prey for a hunt. To feed.

But it was wrong.

They came upon a predator.

A wet and sickening crunch shatters from its throat. The beast collapses onto his knees before slamming into its chest. Crimson eyes dim slowly, watching the back of the small figure stalking toward its brethren. Though it meets it's demise this night…The Grimm is oddly…

Satisfied…

Because this human was different from the others.

The Beowolf begins to dissolve into particles, its last sight was the brutal torment of the Grimm. Yes…This one is different from the others. The last thought of the Grimm forever more…

She was just like them.

Within the dorm, Blake jolts awake with a sheen of sweat upon her skin. A deep and rapid pace of breathing sounding out through the quiet room. Her bow perks up on alert, she suddenly turns toward the window. Throwing off her covers, Blake rapidly approaches the glass and throws it open with a loud thud.

Yang sputters awake in shock, her head smacking against the ceiling. Spitting out a curse, she turns toward the source of her interruption. "Wha? Blake? What time is it?"

"Shh!"

With a scowl of annoyance, Yang throws off her blanket and hops down onto the floor. "Don't 'Shh' me, you're the one that woke me u—"

Blake whirls toward Yang in a slight panic, "Quiet! Can you not hear it?"

"Hear what?" Weiss approaches with a soft yawn and rubbing of the eye. What is it now? Lately, there has always been something interrupting her beauty sleep. From Ruby's sleep talking to Yang's random sputters of punches and kicks in her sleep.

Turning back outside, Blake's hands grip onto the window seal. "It's hard to describe but…I can hear the Grimm…Beowolves."

Yang leans an elbow on the window seal with a yawn, "Yea, so what? Emerald Forest is close, and its loaded with Grimm. Though the school defenses handle them before they get too close."

"No, that's not it. I know that. It's different this time…" Another slam of windows being thrown open from above and at an angle forces the three girls to turn upward.

Velvet appears from the window with her bunny ears perked and twitching like a sensitive radar. She was wearing a standard two-piece pajama set with chibi bunnies eating carrots as a design. "…Coco..."

Coco appears next to Velvet and casually tosses an arm over her shoulders. A loose shirt hangs over one shoulder with a black, sports bralette peeking through. Coco's hair was messy, yet it made her look stylish, as if she was a member of a rock band. "I'm here, do you hear something?"

"Mm…Beowolves…they are afraid…howls of pain. It is difficult to explain, but it is similar to before." Stated Velvet with uncertainty.

Weiss blinks in curiosity, "Before? Do you mean something like this has happened before?"

Velvet's eyes flicker down before surveying out toward the forest. Coco leans forward, her arm still around Velvet. "Well, well, if it isn't her Royal Highness. What are you doing up so late? Waiting for Doll to come whisk you away?"

A scowl forms on Weiss's lips with only the barest of blushes, yet the night makes it invisible. "No, Blake says she hears something out in the forest, and it seems Velvet does as well. What's going on?"

Coco rolls her eyes and leans further against Velvet, "Pity, I bet if I sent her a message, Doll would come racing to meet you at the balcony in this starry night. Would be some real Romeo and Juliet romance going on."

Weiss grits her teeth at the teasing, "Just answer the question!"

Coco cocks her other hand upon her hip, "You didn't say please."

A snicker at her side causes Weiss to whirl toward Yang, a look of pleased amusement is smothered all over her face, "I like this girl. I think we are gonna get along great once we become acquainted."

A stomp roars from the angered heiress, "You shut up!" Yang shrugs her shoulders with a grin, whirling back to Coco, "And you, just answer the question! Please."

With a sigh, a slender hand ruffles through her hair, "If I must. It's nothing serious, so don't get your panties in a bunch." Weiss baulks out a sputter, Yang snorts out a laughter, "Something like this happened during a mission of ours. To make it short, a Grimm went around devouring the smaller ones, and ended up evolving."

"Wait, so Grimm consume other Grimm in order to evolve? So then why are there not more evolved Grimm running around?" Questioned Weiss.

Coco removes her arm from around Velvet and leans against the window seal with her arms crossed under her bust. "Of course, they do, and for the second part, it is only speculation. There is no concrete proof as to why there are not more. The most accepted theory, is that most Grimm are not intelligent enough to know this, and only a few learn of this and then actually survive long enough to evolve while consuming other Grimm."

Weiss crosses her arms over her pajamas with a thoughtful gaze over her light blue eyes, "That…makes sense. Acceptable."

"Right? Now then, let's all get some sleep, my pretties." Coco watches as team RWBY disappears into their dorm to chat among themselves. "C'mon Vel, let's get some rest. Ozpin will most likely send us out on a hunt to find out the source of the commotion tomorrow." Turning away, she attempts to pull Velvet back into their dorm, but the girl does not budge. Perking a brow, Coco notices Velvet's bunny ears are still erect and twitching, as if she is searching for something. "Vel?"

"There…was something else."

"Oh? You know, it's not good to keep secrets, naughty girl. What's up?"

Velvet remains silent for a moment, her bunny ears rotating like satellites. Half turning toward Coco, she glances back toward her with uncertainty, "I…thought I heard something else…But I'm not sure. It was extremely faint and drowned out by the howls…"

"Just spit it out, what else did you hear?"

"Laughter…" Velvet flutters her eyes, unsure of what even she just said. "I…thought I heard someone laughing. But, I'm not sure. Maybe I was just hearing things…"

A hand firmly clasps onto Velvet's shoulder, "Velvet." The bunny faunus turns toward Coco, she hardly ever calls her by Velvet. It's always a nickname, unless it is something serious when Coco talks to her. "If you think you heard something else, then don't second guess yourself. I trust you and your abilities. I rather you tell me something you may have heard and be mistaken. Over you not telling me, being correct, and causing unnecessary problems that could have easily been avoided if you had spoken up."

"Okay…I understand." Velvet nods once as her bunny ears curl downward. Stepping forward slowly, she suddenly yelps in surprise. A hand firmly pats at her rear in a teasing smack.

"Good, now get to bed. If I'm right, we have a busy day tomorrow. Might even be fun."

Velvet brushes a bright red and pouts her bottom lip, "Coco, I've told you to stop doing that. It's embarrassing!"

"Right, you've told me." Coco walks passed Velvet toward her own bed before looking over her own shoulder and winking flirtatiously, "I just don't listen." The red deepens upon Velvet's cheeks as she quickly climbs into bed and buries herself under the quilts. Only her bunny ears being exposed from the warmth.

Turning toward her other two members of team CFVY, Coco finds Yatsuhashi sleeping like a dead log. She snorts in amusement, he was a heavy sleeper, she will need to fill him in tomorrow morning. Tilting her head, she finds the other member staring up toward the ceiling. His white eyes unflinching. "Did you catch all that, Foxy?" All she gets in response is a nod before he shuts his eyes to sleep.

Coco rolls her head in exhaustion before climbing into bed, mumbling out to herself, "Man, being team leader can be such a pain. Wonder what the other team leaders think about their positions thus far." More than likely, the responsible ones found it to be a pain as well. The not so responsible ones…

Well…

Ruby was currently rubbing onto her temples. Weiss was walking next to her and griping out her ear. "Why didn't you join us if you were awake the entire time? You could have easily joined in the conversation with our seniors and pretend you were at least listening and keeping pace. How does that make me look? Granted, she already annoys the hell out of me."

"Okay, yea, I get it. My bad, sorry to make you lose face because I didn't feel like getting out of bed." Grumbled Ruby, "Why are you following me again?"

With an upturned nose, Weiss casually responds, "Because I felt like it." Weiss could see Ruby pout off toward the side. Ruby was going for a nighttime snack and to restock on cookies. On the other hand, Weiss has a different goal in mind.

Coming up to a split in the hallways, Weiss comes to a stop and turns toward the other direction. "I am going to take a small detour. I'll meet you back in the dorm." Ruby watches Weiss stroll down the dark corridor. Her mouth parts as if to speak, but only silence remains. Running a hand through her hair, Ruby continues her path toward the kitchen.

Flicking on the lights, Ruby casually strides into the small kitchenette with purpose. The over-sized chef hat gets a small pat from Ruby in her passing by on the counter. Opening the fridge, she pulls out her gallon of milk before finding her rose colored mug. What can she say? She loves the color red. It's her theme, and she's sticking to it.

With the big box of cookies in hand, she passes by the counter once more. Ruby does not even bat an eye at the empty counter. Plopping down and cookie in hand, her eyes flutter in glee. "Aw yeah~" Dipping it in the cool milk, she takes a giant bite in glee.

"You're up late."

A large chunk of cookie lodges into the back of her throat. Ruby grips at her neck as the other slams down onto the counter. Prepared for such a reaction, a hand smacks onto Ruby's back firmly as it dislodges. Hasn't this happened before?

Déjà vu~

"You should really learn to chew your food properly."

Ruby whirls around with tears in her eyes. A half-eaten cookie in hand and jabbed out like a weapon, "I've told you to stop doing that!"

Ashe snorts in amusement, her hand raising up to fluff the over-sized chef hat upon her head. "It's not my fault you have no awareness."

Turning back toward the table, Ruby pouts and dips the cookie into her milk, "Well excuse me, but as you can see, I have milk and cookies before me. They require my undivided attention, and to even think of spreading my awareness away from such deliciousness…Blasphemous!" Taking an angry bite, her cheeks puff like an adorable chipmunk.

Like a shadow, a hand reaches toward the box of cookies and steals one before Ruby could comprehend it. Ashe breaks it in half and dips it into Ruby's milk. Said girl hunches over her box of cookies and greedily moves it away from Ashe with a scowl. "These are mine, get your own."

Ruby munches away on her cookies with a suspicious glare. Before long, she shimmies a happy dance with every munch. "So—" Que her choking once more, "Why are you up so late?"

"Blake heard some noises from the forest and woke us all up. My stomach was making the rumblies that only cookies could satisfy." Ruby waves a cookie in the air offhandedly with a sheepish chuckle, "So, here I am. Alone, in the kitchen, eating cookies in the middle of the night…Alone."

"I see."

Ruby glares, finding another whole cookie back in Ashe's hands. Grabbing the box, she vigorously shoves it far away from Ashe. "Why are 'you' up so late?"

With a shrug, Ashe takes a bit from the stolen cookie, "Couldn't sleep. I was also hungry."

"Ah, did you have enough?" Questioned Ruby.

A small grin forms on Ashe's lips, "For now."

A pregnant pause fills into the room in an awkward silence. Quickly taking a swing of her milk, Ruby turns toward Ashe, "Ashe—" She's not there. Soft munching comes from the opposite end. Whirling back to the other end, Ruby grabs her cookie box and tugs it back away. "About what you told me before…"

Ashe softly blinks toward Ruby, "Hm?"

"Why was there an army after you in the first place?"

Stiff as a board, Ashe looks down at the counter with widened eyes. Her breath hitched and frozen. Without a thought, she accidently crushes the cookie into pieces within her fingers. "What…are you talking about?" Ruby couldn't be referring to that incident so long ago. She never told her about it, and there's nothing in the reports to indicate it was her in the first place.

Ruby tilts her head with a cookie resting upon her lips, "The night we came back. I went to go talk to you and…you started to act weird, like freaky weird, no offense, and you told me about how you won against an army."

No.

No, no, why would she tell that to Ruby? She does not trust Ruby. The girl is young and very talkative. She's terrible at keeping secrets and has a difficult time telling a lie. Ashe raises a hand and rubs onto her temple. Her brow scrunches in thought, what happened that night? It is fuzzy and clouded.

Jumbled like a messy jigsaw puzzle. The pieces are there, she just needs to re-arrange them.

' _ **Heh-heh~'**_

Ashe's hand clenches into a shaking fist, teeth gritting together in a harsh grind. Her eyes narrow at the mocking snicker within her mind, _'It was you. What have you done?!'_

' _ **It's just so boooring in here. This should make things more interesting~ I'll be watchin'~'**_

With constricting eyes, Ashe shouts into her mind in rage. _'She's not a game for us to be toying with!'_ A whisper of a laughter rings through her mind.

"Um, Ashe, are you alright?" Snarling toward Ruby, the small Faunus misdirects her rage toward the innocent girl. Honey colored eyes ablaze. Ruby leans back with her hands held up in surrender. "See! That's what I was talking about. It's like you become a different person."

Clenching her eyes, Ashe's teeth grit firmly, forcing her breath to squeeze between the white pearls. With deep breathing, Ashe dispels some of her fury. "How many?"

Ruby blinks at the question, "Uh, what?"

"How many people have you told?"

"No one, just me."

Good, that's good. She can work with this, salvage this to the best of her abilities. Not like she can just off her. Too many people would notice, and she would be the prime suspect. Besides, she likes the girl anyways. She has done her no wrong, and she has delicious cookies. "Keep it that way, please. Do not let anyone know what was told that night."

With a suspicious gaze, Ruby tilts her head to the side with a neutral expression, "O~kay…Sure, but there's one thing I want to know. Is it true?"

Puckering her lips, Ashe barely nods once, "Mm."

Ruby leans forward with her brow bunched in the middle. "So, you're strong, right?"

Arching her brow, Ashe glances toward Ruby out the corner of her eyes, "Mm, I suppose so, yes. Granted, all the cards were in my hand at the time."

Taking the cookie in hand, Ruby munches it like a chipmunk in deep thought. Conversing within her own mind. Ashe perks as Ruby nods to herself before turning back. "Alright, I'll keep your secret if you do something for me. Cookie for cookie, so to speak."

Not like she did not see this coming, it's only natural Ruby would want something in return. Hopefully, it is not something problematic or troublesome. "Alright, what do you want in return?"

Ruby fully turns toward Ashe with a serious expression. Which was sort of cute. Considering she had a bit of a milk mustache on her upper lip. "Train me."

"Eh?"

"Train me."

A rising hand absentmindedly straightens the chef hat out of habit. "You want me to…train you?" That is something she was totally not expecting. Of all the things she could have asked her for. Just to train her. Why? They are at an academy. "Why me? There are professors for that."

Silver eyes stare back at her, lit ablaze with determination and resolve, "Because you actually took the time to tell me what to improve on, and told me my flaws without holding back. At first, I was excited about it, but then later…It stung, to have been picked apart like that. It made me feel like all the training I've done till now was being called useless."

Ashe remains silent, her gut telling her Ruby isn't done speaking, "But…when we sparred in Professor Goodwitch's class, I tried out your advice for the first time against an actual person. And, I did well. Like, it felt much smoother, and I was in control of the fight the entire time."

Ruby's silver eyes glow brighter with a brilliant light. Instinctively causing Ashe to perk up and stare, "My goal, my dream, is to become a hero. Someone strong enough to protect everyone. My dad, my sister, my friends, and everyone else. That's why, I want you to train me. So, I can become that hero."

A small twitch of the corner of her lips into a smile is Ashe's response. So, that's why Ozpin made her the leader of team RWBY. This is why he chose her over Weiss. The determination, her unyielding sense of justice, and her innocence. With a fond smile, Ashe rests her cheek within her palm as the elbow rests upon the table. "When you put it like that…I have no choice but to accept."

Ruby beams a bright smile and pumps her arms in a gutsy pose. "Yes! I am gonna become so bad ass!" Ashe couldn't help the tiny snicker at Ruby's response. Her younger age really showing at times like this and reminding her that she is still two years younger than the rest. Ashe couldn't help but inwardly frown in envy at the innocence of Ruby.

It must be nice.

"Weiss is gonna be so jealous she didn't come with me~" Ruby grabs down between her legs onto the chair and sways her body side to side.

Ashe arches a brow in amusement, "Mm? Where did she go?"

Ruby leans toward Ashe with a soft smile, "Oh, I think she went to your room. She went down that hallway at least."

The younger teen jumps in shock at the sound of Ashe's palms slamming onto the table. Her chair shrieking back from Ashe jumping to her feet with widened eyes. "She what? When?"

Blinking away the shock, Ruby shrugs her shoulders with an uncertain frown, "Um…like…before I even came into the kitchenette, so that was quite a whi—" A blob of white smacks into her face with a thud, a gust of wind fluttering through the room with a whoosh. The chef hat plops into her lap, finding herself alone once more. "Um…well that happened." Looking down, Ruby notices a small patch of mud on the tile.

Ashe races through the empty and dark hallways, the devil nipping onto her burning heels. A glisten of sweat shines upon her soft skin, a worried frown marring upon her lips. 'Please, don't do be doing what I think she is.' She knows exactly how curious Weiss is, and how investigative she is. Ashe never worried when she was left alone in her room before. There was nothing for her to find.

This time though…

She left it in her room.

A hand grips onto the corner of the intersection, and sling shots her around the edge without a drop-in speed. It does not take her long to reach the door, from a distance she can tell it's cracked open. Ashe barrels through the door with a heavy breath. A small light from the lamp upon her desk illuminates the room in a soft glow.

She does not need to search for a second. Upon her messy bed, she finds Weiss sitting upon the edge. Her soft and white hair radiates softly from the light. A shine from Weiss's side, draws her gaze to her silver bell. Nestled within the quilts safely.

Ashe's breath hitches with a widening of her eyes at what else she finds. There, upon Weiss's slender thighs is her top hat. Upturned with the inside exposed to view. A neutral expression is upon Weiss's face. Hands held up with her left holding a few papers and the right holding up a few photographs. Slowly, Weiss turns her head toward Ashe.

Light blue eyes shimmering within the glow.

"I have…so many questions."


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N)**

 **Here is the next installment! Sorry about the delay in this one, been busy with real life and all that jazz. Though I did go to A-kon this weekend and got lots of new goodies! Next up is Animefest which is around the corner I believe. Gotta look it up.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy and let me know about your thoughts thus far if you can spare the time.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Weiss couldn't help but reminisce about home. Pacing down the long corridor by her lonesome and deafening silence. It brought a frown to her lips in the night. Thankfully, it does not last long. Within her sight is a familiar door. The frown morphs into a scowl at the sight. It is partially open for anyone to waltz in.

Then again, what kind of person would just waltz into another person room unannounced?

Reaching upward, Weiss softly rasps upon the door in a knock. The door creaks open for her to peek through. Within the darkness, Weiss finds no one within. She takes a deep breath through her nose and pushes the door open slightly for her to stride in.

She would totally waltz into someone else's room unannounced. Technically, she already has on multiple occasions, but those are minor details. She's an heiress. Weiss always gets away with what she wants.

Yea, she's spoiled. She knows it and won't deny it.

The moonlight illuminates a small path toward the desk before she flickers on the lamp. The bulb hums quietly as Weiss glances around the empty room. The bed was obviously empty, but Ashe's slippers were still neatly placed upon the ground.

The bathroom door is cracked open and no signs of being used, so Ashe left her room. Weiss hums quietly while trailing her fingers along the back rest of the desk's chair.

Where would she go at this time of night? Weiss rolls her eyes at the thought. Knowing her, she could be anywhere. Better not to think about it too much. Assumptions will just make her thoughts a jumbled mess.

A soft glint twinkles in the corner of her eyes. Turning her head toward the bookshelf and source of the reflection, Weiss spots a familiar object.

Her curiosity begins to rise at the sight. With a new purpose within the room, Weiss quickly approaches the object and looks down at it with a neutral expression. Reaching down at the black silk, she grasps the ribbon and lifts.

A soft chime jingles into the night, Ashe's bell rings quietly in Weiss's grasp. Without a thought, Weiss casually takes a seat at the edge of Ashe's bed. The bell hangs from her grasp at eye level. "Why would she leave it here?" Whispered out Weiss in curiosity.

Not once has she ever seen Ashe without it. Even in her pajamas and going to bed, Ashe would always have the bell around her neck.

Where would she go without it?

With a tilt of her head, Weiss brings the bell in closer with a jingle. Her other hand raises and caresses the smooth metal. It was cool to the touch. Upon closer inspection, she finds it to be slightly worn, but well taken care of. A few scratches, but mostly polished and clean.

Weiss stares at it for a moment. Finding nothing of noteworthy, she leans back with a hand behind her and holding her weight upon the bed. A soft object bumps against her hand. Tilting her head back, Weiss finds Ashe's top hat upon the bed.

With a new object of interest, Weiss gently sets the bell upon the bed beside her. Top hat now in hand, Weiss sets it upon her lap. Her smooth fingertips trail along the trim and edges of the hat. It is well worn, a few scruffs along the edges here and there.

Weiss hums to herself quietly, "She's had this for a while." Absentmindedly, Weiss raises her hand and gently taps onto the top of the hat. A soft shuffle echoes out afterwards. Blinking curiously, Weiss gives it another tap, once more a light paper shuffling.

A sudden jolt of a memory springs to forth. Weiss quickly flips the hat over onto her lap. Peering inside with a growing interest, she finds a peculiar object.

Hand reaching into its depths, she grasps the object and gives it a tug. A soft tear echoes out quietly. Weiss holds the object up and finds it to be an old and weathered envelope. With an arched brow, she turns it over to find a slip of velcro on the back. Must be how she kept it attached on the inside.

Nibbling on her inner cheek, Weiss glances at the thick envelope. Should she open it? That might be considered a breach of privacy, and it might be something Ashe does not want people to see.

On the other hand.

Weiss is extremely curious and has never really be one for keeping within her own boundaries. Sure, if someone tries to cross into her space and privacy, she would wreak havoc upon the poor bastard.

With a smirk at the thought, she opens the envelope. Yea, she's spoiled and a brat. Always getting into things she is not supposed to.

She's not sorry either.

Within the envelope, Weiss finds a small stack of photographs. One was old, as the others were more recent. Starting with the new ones, Weiss couldn't help but scrunch her face in confusion. "Are those…twins?"

The first photograph was two twin girls on a seesaw at an old park. A few branches suggest it was taken from a tree nearby. It appears they are gigging and having fun. One wore a light-yellow dress, as the other had a matching light blue. Weiss could not really tell their ages, but she assumes around ten.

Give or take a few years.

Flicking the photo up, she finds the second under it. This time, she finds the picture of a woman, sitting at a bench. She doesn't look to be anything special. Casual sandals that wrap around the ankles with tan colored capris for pants. A light-yellow blouse covering her top, and her hair was neatly cut and reached down passed her shoulders.

Once more, it appears it was taken from a hidden vantage point, but the picture was slightly crooked. Like the photographer was struggling to take it. Strange.

There's something familiar about the woman.

Weiss takes a closer look at the woman with calculating eyes. There, upon her head are round and familiar mouse ears. Her breath hitches with the widening of her eyes. Flicking back to the first picture, she looks once more at the twin girls. There are two bumps on the top of their heads.

Mouse faunus.

Is this her family? Or maybe just relatives? Curiosity is reaching critical mass. With the photos in one hand, the other reaches back into the envelope and pulls out a neatly folded parchment. Expertly unraveling it with one hand, Weiss quickly scans it over.

With each read, her lips twist down into a confusing frown. "Is…is this why I couldn't find it? But…that means this is the original. There were not even copies in the records. Why would she keep this on her? No…why would she have this in the first place?"

So many questions are rampaging through her mind. But she has no answers, and she hates it. Weiss raises the photos and glances between the parchment and the pictures. Mostly at the photograph of the woman. 'This must be her…'

The door suddenly slams open with a bang. Weiss already knows who it is at this time of night. Slowly turning her head toward the source, Weiss shifts her gaze toward Ashe. All these questions storming within her head, and only one person can answer them.

She will not be able to rest easily till she gets her answers. "I have…so many questions." Weiss raises the parchment; Ashe immediately turns her attention toward it with a noticeable frown upon her lips. "Why…are you carrying your birth certificate on you? Rather, why do you have this? How did you get this? I don't even know where to begin."

Ashe's fingers claw into her door frame, "Why are you going through my things? This is a serious breach of privacy, Weiss."

Weiss blinks before sarcastically reeling back, "A breach of privacy? Please, that is the least of my worries right now. How do I even know if Ashe is your real name right now? For all I know, you could be someone else that stole this birth certificate and assuming their identity. I need answers."

The door closes with a click of the lock. Ashe prowls toward the other bed silently, both staring at one another. Weiss never tears her gaze away. "Weiss, you should not have gone through my personal belongings, this is a breach of trust—"

"Trust?!" Weiss scoffs and holds out both hands, "You want to talk about trust? How about you? Why don't you trust to tell everyone that you're a faunus? Why don't you trust to tell us more about yourself? Why didn't you trust us, and ask for our help or advice before running off trying to kill someone? Instead, you just ditched us."

Ashe flinches back slightly with her hands grasping onto the guest bed. Weiss's eyes were cold and piercing, but she was not done just yet. "I have kept your secrets, like you asked me to, but this is too much. Ashe…why don't you trust me?"

Turning her gaze away, Ashe raises a hand and rubs over her mouth. Anxiety beginning to flow through her veins and mind. "I-I don't trust easy, Weiss."

Weiss nods once and sarcastically, "I gathered that."

Placing her hands upon her knees, Ashe rubs them while rocking back and forth upon the bed. "I have trusted before, and it always ends badly."

With a scowl, Weiss stands to her feet and peers down toward Ashe, who looks up in a startle. "Do not lump me with others. I am Weiss Schnee, and a Schnee does not abuse the trust they are honored with. If I give you my word, then honor dictates that I uphold it."

"And it's because you're a Schnee, that I struggle to trust you." With a clench of her fists, Ashe looks up toward Weiss, "You are not ignorant Weiss. You know perfectly well, what people whisper about the Schnee name."

Weiss's lips pucker like she swallowed a lemon, turning away, she nods once. "You are…correct. I am not ignorant. I'm aware of how the Schnee name is being smeared through the mud." With a deep and calming breath, Weiss straightens her back. "I will change that. I will bring honor back to the Schnee name. I am the heiress, and it is my duty to remove the tarnish to our name."

Ashe stares up toward Weiss. Those icy orbs a beautiful shade of blue. For being dressed in pajamas, she looked every bit of royalty that she is. With a blink, the woman before her changes, into a young girl in a white dress.

"Is this who you are? You are not an imposter and lied to us, have you?" Questioned Weiss.

Lie?

Clenching her eyes closed, Ashe wills the illusion away before turning toward Weiss once more. "No, we were taught to be Faunus of action. Lies do not become us." Honey eyes stare into a piercing light blue.

A silent stare off ensures between the two. Weiss staring down at Ashe, who doesn't break the gaze. With a huff, Weiss points down toward her with the photos still in hand, "You do not lie, but you keep secrets."

A soft tug of the lips into a frown is all Ashe responds with. "Is that so wrong? Doesn't everyone have secrets they want to keep?"

Flickering her light blue eyes out of habit, Weiss looks away with a soft nod. "No, I suppose it isn't. Even I have things I rather people not know. I would be a hypocrite if I said yes. I'll be damned if anyone ever calls me a hypocrite. That's an insult to my pride."

"Mm."

The pregnant pause is calming, yet awkward that follows. Weiss looks down at the photos in hand before shuffling forward. Ashe feels a dip in the bed as Weiss takes the spot next to her. The warmth emitting from her body against her side. "So, who are they? If you do not mind me asking."

Weiss holds out the first photo of the twin girls toward Ashe. She gives it a quick glance while raising her leg on the bed and hugging her knee to chest. "My younger sisters, apparently."

"Apparently?" Questioned Weiss in confusion. Why would you say that? Unless…

A shrug of the shoulders confirms her suspicions, "I've never met them."

Okay, that's even more confusing. How could she have not met her own sisters? Weiss's family is far from picture perfect, and even she knows of her own siblings. Unless her mother and father split. That could be an explanation. "How have you never met them before?"

Ashe gently rests her cheek against her own knee, staring toward Weiss for a moment. Contemplating whether to tell her or not. Nibbling on her inner cheek, her gaze turns toward the window to the shattered moon. "I was orphaned, when I was really young."

"Orphaned?" How does that make any sense? Weiss looks down at the photos, they look recent. The pictures do not seem to be that worn from age. Obviously, her mother is alive, at least during her younger years.

Wait, she might be jumping the gun here. She never confirmed if this was her mother. She just assumed it. Weiss looks at the woman before turning back to Ashe. "Then…who is this woman? This photo looks fairly recent, and the resemblance is there."

Ashe slowly turns toward Weiss. Her breath hitches slightly at the sight of Ashe. Those eyes are so empty and sad. Weiss hates that look on her face. It does not belong. It is the same when she looks at her family portrait.

Slowly, a shaky hand reaches out and gently strokes the photo. "She's…my mother."

"Your…mother?" Her first assessment was correct then. Still, this isn't making much sense. Pieces of the puzzle are still missing from the whole. "Did she abandon you? How were you an orphan, if she was still around? It is not adding up."

With a negative shake of her head, Ashe pulls back her hand and looks down to her lap. "She did not abandon me. It wasn't her fault. The fault lies with me."

Looking back at the photo, Weiss studies it more closely with a keener eye. She's not sure why, but she finds herself becoming angry at the woman for some reason. Even though she has never met the lady, let alone known of her existence. "What happened?"

Silence makes itself known once more within the dorm room. A soft bump upon her shoulder makes Weiss tilt her head to the side. Her sight is met with ash colored hair and mouse ears flickering out of instinct at her warmth.

"Can…Can we talk about it some other time? I don't really want to talk about it anymore." Her voice was so soft and shaky, Weiss could barely pick up on it.

Lowering the photos to her lap, Weiss turns her head away toward the window. Silently allowing Ashe to rest against her shoulder. A dark blue slowly begins to illuminate in the vast distance. Perhaps she is correct.

Another time might be best, the day will begin after a while. They still have classes for the rest of the week. "Saturday."

"Mm?" Quietly squeaked out Ashe.

Weiss continues to stare out the window at the majestic rise of the Sun. "Go on a date with me this Saturday. I want to know more about you. In return, I'll tell you a bit about my family."

The weight upon her shoulder increases ever so much, a slurred response is given out, "Kay~"

"One more thing." Even though Ashe doesn't respond to Weiss, she gets a feeling that Ashe is still listening. Though she is not sure how she knows that. "I apologize." Weiss tilts her head toward Ashe, being mindful not to disturb her. "For going through your belongings without your permission, I'm sorry."

She was not expecting a response, nor was she given one. But if one was to look under the bangs covering Ashe's face. Her eyes were cracked open ever so slightly, and a bright glow was illuminating them.

A second longer, the eyes close with Weiss being none-the-wiser. The mouse faunus fully slumps against Weiss who takes it in stride.

Weiss isn't sure how much time passes. The sky turning a shade of orange and yellow in the sun's glow. Shuffling around, Weiss gently lays Ashe on the guest bed before putting the photos and parchment back in the envelope.

There was another, but Weiss decides to ignore it for now. She has invaded Ashe's privacy enough as it is. Weiss neatly places the envelope onto the top of her hat. Silently leaving the room afterwards to return to her dorm to prepare for the day.

She may as well get an early start. The bathroom becomes a battleground with four girls.

Before long, the ring of her scroll alarm ruptures through out her dorm. Ashe groggily wakes up and begins to dress for the day. Thankfully, the day mostly goes by quickly with her dazed state. Nora was able to pick up on Ashe's crankiness and didn't drown her in energy.

Now, Ashe finds herself in her combat attire and standing with team JNPR in the spectator's section for Professor Goodwitch's class.

Ashe was both excited and grumpy from her lack of sleep. Quite an amazing feat if she was to say so herself.

Until a familiar weight plops onto her back and shoulders. Nora appearing with her chin resting upon her shoulder and arms dangling over her chest. She doesn't say anything, but just hums quietly and snuggles up in warmth.

Ashe will never personally say it out loud, but the warmth is nice and comforting. At least when Nora isn't excitedly yelling within her ear.

"I see you are joining us today, excited?" Questioned Ren from beside Nora. Jaune and Pyrrha flanking closely from behind.

"Mm, kinda. Mostly tired though. I could use a good nap."

Jaune awkwardly chuckles to the side, "Heh, yea, tell me about it. Not really looking forward to these spars lately."

"Oh, come now, Jaune. You just need some practice is all. I'm sure you'll do fine in no time." Pyrrha gives Jaune a soft pat on the shoulder with her pep-talk.

He groans in response, "Yea, sure. Lemme know when that happens."

"Why do you put yourself down so much?" Spoke out Ashe, turning their gazes toward her. "You'll never improve with that attitude."

"Easy for you to say." Jaune grumbles before looking away with his arms crossed over his chest. Pyrrha couldn't help but look between Jaune and Ashe with an awkward chuckle. Though, she could not speak out against Ashe.

Ashe feels Nora give her a squeeze from around her shoulders and redirects her attention, "Look, those two bozos are done with their match. I wonder who she's gonna pick next."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she picked Ashe next. She hasn't even fought yet. So, she's likely a priority for Goodwitch." Ashe and team JNPR turn toward the approaching team RWBY being led by Weiss. "You will most likely get picked soon."

"Mm." And true to her predictions, Ashe's profile picture is displayed upon the screen. Her name being called out by Professor Goodwitch. Ashe turns toward Weiss to find her standing with a smug and know-it-all expression.

Rolling her eyes, Ashe slowly makes her way toward the stage. The outer lights dim as the stage is illuminated with spotlights. Standing in the center is Professor Goodwitch and her opponent already waiting.

Her bell chimes with her first step on the stage. Suddenly, a chill crawls up from her spine. Ashe's body shivers with her hands crossing to rub onto her arms for warmth. She can feel them. Gazing and looking down upon her.

Raising her head with clenched teeth, Ashe finds the whole class staring at her. Their eyes eager and excited, anticipating a show.

A sport.

Trudging forward, her legs weigh down, hallucinating a familiar mud pit clinging to her soles. Static clings and pulses through her mind. Reality blending with the past. Dark and cloudy skies with roaring and primal cheers along the outer walls.

They demanded blood.

Anything less would be unworthy.

With each step forward, those roars grow louder within her ears. It's not real. She knows this, but its haunting. Torturing her to insanity with that familiar figure and his maniacal expression of sadism. That scorpion tail waving over his head with glee.

"Ms. Souris, I said, are you ready?"

Ashe snaps back to reality at the call of Professor Goodwitch. The woman stares down at her with a neutral expression and scroll in hand. Impatiently rasping her fingers upon the back.

"Heh, are you sure she's ready to fight? She looks terrified." Flicking her eyes toward her competitor, she finds a thin male before with a light green mohawk. He was wearing a green hoodie with the sleeves ripped off and bracers from his wrist to elbow. A thin long-sleeved shirt under his hoodie that was a light color, but different tone from his skin. Simple matching colored pants and a spiked spaulder on his left shoulder.

He did not look like much to her.

…He had an annoying looking face too. "Sorry, Professor. I spaced out for a moment."

Glynda gives her a once over before nodding dismissively, "Noted. Now then, Ms. Souris if you are ready, Mr. Thrush shall be your opponent." With a confirmation nod from Ashe and Russel Thrush, Glynda paces off the stage. "You may begin when ready."

Ashe turns back toward her competitor with a bored expression. Russel slouched slightly while absentmindedly tossing a large blade with a similar revolver like Weiss's. "Word around the school, you also use a variation of daggers." Catching his weapon, he pulls out another from behind. Showing that he dual-wields two weapons. "Only one can be crowned king though."

Rolling her eyes, Ashe unholsters her own daggers from her belt. Her blades were much smaller than his over-compensation. "Do those even classify as daggers? Seem to be more suited as swords."

Russel snaps back as if he was just personally insulted, "What? Of course, they are daggers. Why do people keep saying that?"

"Um, they look heavy." Stated Ashe like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Daggers are meant to be light weapons." With a casual toss, she catches the blade atop her outstretched pinky by the base of the hilt and standing erect like a tower.

"Yea, but they have a sharp point and meant for stabbing and thrusting! These are totally daggers!" He was quite adamant about it; seems he is quite self-conscious about it.

"Shut up and get to the stabby-stabby part already!"

Both contenders glance up to find Nora half-way hanging off the spectator rail with a bored expression and hanging arms.

Turning back to one another, both shrug their shoulders and assume their stances. Ashe decides to play for a bit and play defensively. Russel eagerly starts off with a mad rush toward her. He holds his blades in the standard grasp with a mid-swipe. Ashe holds her blades in a reverse grip, parrying the blow with a shower of sparks.

True to his word, his sticks to swipes and stabs. His left swiping toward her hip, only to be met with her own blade. Russel smirks as the firsthand re-enters the fray with a thrust. She more than easily kicks back to safety.

Russel grins to himself and chases toward her. Swiping with his right, she parries and grinds her blade against it. His taller figure stares down toward her smaller stature. The grin on his lips widening, "Ya know, you're kinda adorable when I get a closer look at you."

Ashe suddenly panics with a widening of her eyes. Shoving forward, her leg snaps upward and forces Russell to retreat. Static wrinkles through her head, like a broken television. "Don't call me that."

His brow raises up in amusement, "Oh? What's the matter? Don't like being called adorable? That's just…so adorable." He suddenly torpedoes forward with a swirl. His blades swinging and lashing out like a tornado.

She is slow to react, panicking within her mind. Leaping away once more, the chase is on. Ashe makes sure to keep him within view. Static continues to ring through her mind.

The scene all too familiar.

Russel's laughter beginning to fade and morph into a more sadistic and maniacal laughter. Chasing and hunting her down like an animal. Her vision flickers with every parry and block. Each ringing of metal upon metal shifts the teen into another figure of the past.

"C'mon, what's the matter? You're adorable, but I'm getting bored here."

Sweat glistens along her skin, the trauma of that word rattling and shaking her to the core. Her world spins and spirals out of control. Her instincts blare like a siren, her body moves on its own. Sparks rupture through the air from her defense.

Her breathing was rapid in a panic, tripping over her feet, Ashe rolls desperately and stumbles back to her feet. The onlookers suddenly becoming more apparent in their jeers and taunts. People laughing at her trauma. Taunting her and calling her adorable.

Mocking her.

It's maddening.

Bile waves through her stomach in a storm. The itch at her throat, sizzling. Eyes snapping open, she spirals toward her right and avoids a swipe at her hip. A thrust toward her chest, parrying it away. Flicking her dagger, she pulls herself away from her opponent.

Sliding to a halt, her heels nip at the edge of the arena. The memories that cut deep, rupturing and coming to the forefront of her mind. The voices, the taunts, the insults, make them stop.

Make them stop.

' _They look down on you. See you as nothing but prey.'_ Her eyes snap open while her dagger holding hands raise up and grasp onto her exposed hair under the top hat.

The phantom and illusion of a hunched figure in a hooded-black cloak hobbling beside her. _'You are small and weak, young. Hak-hak, but that is their misconception. Their downfall and weakness. They do not respect you. You will never have their respect. Simply because you are small.'_

The illusion stands beside her and a step forward. _'So, I will teach you another method. If they do not acknowledge you. If they do not see your potential. If they do not respect you.'_ Slowly, the phantom turns toward her with beady black eyes and a devilish grin, blocking her sight from the front. _'Make them fear you.'_

Without a warning, the phantom shatters from a blade running through. Raising a defensive blade, Ashe locks the dagger in a stalemate. Russel leans forward and looks down upon her. His taunting grin upon those lips.

"You're just the most adorable thing—" Ashe's eyes snap open. Half of his face, morphing into an older figure with a long braid. His voice distorting into a sadistic and mocking tone. The two-faced figure leaning down toward her mockingly, "like a mouse." It then laughs in madness.

Ashe snaps.

Shoving forward, she thrusts his arm up and a step back. **"Don't call me that!"**

"That's it! Get mad, show me what you got!" Russel thrusts with his dagger toward her neck for a deadly knock-out. With her eyes ablaze, a feral snarl growls out from her throat. The apparition of a cloaked figure in the spectator booths.

Lithe and agile, use it to your fullest. Counter where they least expect it and without mercy. That's what he taught her, and that is what she learned. Ashe is small, but quick, so she learned to use it to her advantage.

Strike fast.

With a quirk burst of speed, Ashe slips forward, and weaves passed the thrust. Her chest nearly touching the blade. In the same motion, her blade is swiping out like a viper. Russel follows it with his eyes, but like he taught her, always where they least expect it. Already he is pulling his body back, anticipating the blow toward his side.

His lips are twisting up into a grin in slow motion, but her shoulder shifts slightly, veering it upward. One of the most common mistakes that combatants make, the one appendage they mostly forget about. Ironically, it is also the most used.

Ashe's blade slices against Russel's forearm that thrusted toward her. The bracer providing little to no protection from the blade. Even though aura will save it from being sliced off, that does not mean the pain doesn't appear. You will still feel it in full force.

The Elder also taught her their reactions to discomfort and injury. Russel screams out in a pain through gritted teeth. He told her, that when someone suddenly receives an injury and extreme discomfort, their first instinct is to glance toward it. True to his word, those brown eyes of Russel shift toward his forearm.

That is the opening you seek.

Strike hard.

Already Ashe flipped her other dagger for a thrust with dexterous fingers. Slamming her shoulder into his upper chest, it brings him upright, her blade slamming into his abdomen. She can feel his saliva spitting out from the blow. The sound of a horn blares in the distance, but she's not done.

It goes ignored.

She's no longer in Beacon. Ashe is within that forsaken pit. Caked in mud and blood, like an animal. Her faunus brothers and sisters roaring and cheering for that crimson water. There was no room for weakness. Even a cornered animal would turn feral. A near dead target could still easily kill.

Never give them the chance.

Put them down.

For they will not hesitate to put you down.

With the hand that swiped at his forearm with a reverse grip, her fingers tighten and pulls it back. Honey colored eyes glowing a shade darker. Staring at his exposed jugular and stabbing toward it.

' _ **No Mercy!'**_

Ashe's body is violently pulled back by an unseen force before she could deal the blow. Her boots slide along the hard floor with a skid. The purple aura flashes away, heels quickly and angrily stomping toward them.

"That's enough!" The lights quickly flare to life and illuminate the area. "Mr. Winchester take him to the infirmary, immediately. I need to have a word with Ms. Souris." The burnt orange haired teen drags off his teammate, tossing a murderous look over his shoulder toward Ashe.

A hand roughly clasps onto Ashe's shoulders, "Ozpin's office, now." Ashe quietly allows herself to be led out of the room with a hand upon her shoulder. Glynda looks over her shoulder for a moment, "Class dismissed. I expect a half page essay about proper sparring etiquette from all of you tomorrow." Disappearing out the door, it slams shut angrily.

"That…was…awesome!" Team RWBY and JNPR all turn toward Nora who has her hands thrown up in the air, "She actually stabbed the guy!" She then brings her hands down and waves a hand dismissively, "Granted, I don't even know the guy, but he totally looks like a jerk, right?"

"Uh…" Ren had no words and just awkwardly stared toward Nora.

Ruby slowly turns toward the rest of the group, "I mean…maybe that was a bit, excessive?" She then turns toward Nora awkwardly, "But…It was kinda cool."

"Right?!~"

Yang shrugs her shoulders, "I unno', I mean, I've watched some of the older tournament recordings. There are almost always life-threatening injuries, and even a few deaths."

Pyrrha affirms her comment with a nod, "Well, that is correct. The tournaments can be deadly, but they are rarer now days. Serious injuries are still present though. Even then, excessive force is highly frowned upon."

Jaune steps forward with his own input, "Yea, but that's the tournament. These are spars, in the academy. There's no need for that, right?"

Leaving them to their own devices, Weiss approaches toward Blake. She was standing off toward the side in a deep thought by her lonesome. "Something on your mind?" Weiss perks a brow at the lack of a response, "Blake?"

"Hm?" Blake startles quietly and looks up toward Weiss, "Oh, sorry. Did you say something?"

Shifting her weight to one leg, Weiss crosses her arms haughtily toward Blake, "Yes, I asked if something was on your mind. Considering you are over here by yourself and look like you're thinking about something."

"Sorry." Shuffling her feet, Blake nods toward Weiss and looks away. "I was just thinking about something that someone told me long ago."

With her curiosity rising, Weiss approaches Blake more closely and stands in her view, "Oh, and what did they tell you? Looks like its related to what we saw just now."

Blake pauses and shakes her head, "It's nothing, just an old memory." Weiss could only watch as Blake turns and sashay's away quietly. It was an old memory, she's not lying. Taking a once-treaded path, she finds herself outside in a familiar setting.

Sitting upon the bench, Blake crosses her left leg over the right and leans against the backrest. Her mind wanders back into the past of distant memories, trying to piece certain things back together. The fragments are there, but they are mostly forgotten.

Before long, the bench shifts in weight as another figure plops down near her. Turning toward her neighbor, Blake finds a mane of gold and lilac staring toward her.

Yang is beside her with arms stretched out lazily along the back rest, "Lien for your thoughts?"

Slowly blinking, Blake shakes her head once more, "Seriously? I already had Weiss ask the same thing. Is it so weird for me to think to myself?"

Barking out a short laughter, Yang crosses a leg over the other. "Kinda, because usually you are nose deep in a book when you are off by yourself. You hardly actually look like you're in deep thought. You generally have more of a look like you're aggressively judging everyone to yourself."

Blake couldn't decide if she should feel insulted, affronted, or annoyed. Does she really look like that to everyone?

"Just like that." She couldn't help but scowl slightly at Yang's remark. Said teenager leans forward and rests her elbows upon her knees with them spread. "Look, I'm still new at this whole partner thing, and I don't know if I'm doing this right. But shouldn't we at least be able to trust each other and talk to one another?"

Shuffling her legs, Blake crosses her arms and looks up toward the sky. Well, Yang's not wrong, that is the normal and correct thing to do. They are going to be partners for the rest of their time here. Sure, she can keep secrets, but if it isn't that personal, then maybe sharing a detail or two isn't so bad.

It will at least make her time here more comfortable if they get along better.

"Honestly, it's nothing." Started off Blake, "I used to have a mentor growing up. He taught me how to fight and other useful things. But sometimes…he would talk about a sister."

Yang blinks and shifts her weight onto the arm closer toward Blake and leans toward her, "What's so strange about that?"

"I just remember fragments of when he would talk about her. That she was his father's little monster, pet. Small and ruthless. Now that I think more of it, it almost sounded like he was jealous." Spoke out Blake.

Yang perks a brow at it while nibbling her inner cheek, "Okay…So what does that have to do with anything? Did you just randomly start thinking about it suddenly?"

Black locks of hair wave quietly in a shake, "No, back when we were training one day, I asked him how she fought." Yang remains silent in her pause, deciding not to interrupt. "He did not say much, but he said she used daggers, specialized in counters, and assassination techniques."

It slowly begins to dawn onto Yang, she snaps her finger and points a finger gun toward Blake, "And you think it's Ashe, don't you?"

With narrowed lips, Blake neither confirms nor denies the accusation, but that's not why she's been in deep thought. "That's the thing though…I also asked him if it was possible to meet her one day." Slowly turning toward Yang, her face scrunches with uncertainty. "He said she's dead."

Stretching back, Yang drums her fingers upon her thighs, "Well~, did he mention how she died or something?"

"No, just that she was left behind in an accident or something, and she did not make it out." Denied Blake. "I told you, it wasn't anything to worry about. It just jogged those memories again."

With a shrug, Yang stands to her feet and stretches her arms up. "Maybe you're right, but like I said. We are partners, and friends. I care about my friends, so I care about you too."

A small smile makes its way upon Blake's lips, "Thanks, Yang." Standing to her feet, both girls slowly walk side-by-side back toward the Academy.

Along the way, Yang suddenly speaks out to her, "You know, we need a codename for us."

Blake's brow perks curiously, "A codename? What do you mean?"

"Well, we are a group of two people in a group of four, so maybe we should start giving some group names? This way we aren't shouting out our names and taking forever." It has been something Ruby and Yang have been discussing lately, and it did seem like a good idea. She's not sure where Ruby gets ideas like this, but they are sometimes good.

A roll of Blake's eyes was her response with a slight smile, "Sure, pick whatever you want, just don't make it something weird."

Yang adopts a thinking pose with her arms crossed. The rest of the trip is made in silence. Grasping onto the door handle for Blake, Yang pries it open for her to walk through. Suddenly a black and yellow bee lazily buzzes on by, pollen stuck to its tiny legs.

"Ah!" Yang startles back in slight shock as Blake looks toward her in amusement, "Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee?" Blake tests it out quietly before nodding her head with a smirk, "Sure, that will work. Good thinking."

"Huh?" Yang watches her from behind. What does she mean? Did she think Bumblebee was what she meant for their two-woman cell? "Wait! No, I had more ideas! What about the Yang-gang?"

"No."

"Hazard?"

"Please, no."

"Caution tape!"

"Wha—"

"Moldy Bananas!"

"Are you just listing off black and yellow objects that come to mind?"

Yang narrows her eyes and looks toward Blake suspiciously, "Maybe…" A brow arches from Blake, "Okay fine…What about the Blakesters?"

"Yang." Spoke out an annoyed Blake.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." Yang snorts in amusement with her fingers interlocked behind her head. The short trip back to their dorm was made in peaceful silence. Upon entering, they find Ruby and Weiss within.

Ruby was currently in her top bunk, reading a weapons magazine and snacking on cookies. Weiss, was at their desk, working away at the essay dutifully.

While Blake sashays toward her bed, Yang strides over and peeks at Weiss's work. "Look at you, almost done with your essay and its barely been any time."

Weiss haughtily flicks her hair away dramatically, "Of course, I am the model student after all. I don't procrastinate like some other people, Ruby."

Said girl rolls her eyes and waves a cookie absentmindedly, "Yea, yea, I heard you like the first fifty times already. I'll do it later, mom. I promise, jeeze." Ruby grumbles under her breath while munching a cookie, "Nag, nag, nag."

With a snort of amusement, Yang leaps up onto her top bunk and lays upon her side toward the room. "So, elephant in the room, thought's on Ashe stabbing that guy and then almost killing him? Honestly, I'm kinda excited about fighting her."

Blake buries herself into a book, "For me, I don't really care. That's what these spars are for, right? Excessive maybe, but I doubt a Grimm or criminal would follow sparring etiquette."

"I think it was excessive." Yang turns her gaze toward Weiss, who was working away at the assignment. "A spar is a spar, there is no need for such violence. It is uncivilized."

"What are you talking about? Uncivilized? In case you haven't noticed, our world is crawling with monsters that want to tear us apart. There is also a major problem with criminals and bandits. What part of what we do is civilized?" Questioned Yang with an arched brow.

"While that is true, that does not mean we can act like wild beas—" Weiss suddenly clamps her mouth closed. Taking a deep breath, she returns to work, "people. Spars are meant to help and polish our skills, not injure or kill. That's counter-productive."

"But that's why we spar and train in the first place. I mean we've seen and fought against the other people in class. Most of them are not really taking the training and battles seriously." Yang raises up onto her elbow, "What do you think will happen when they finally go out into the field on their own. I mean, have you ever fought wild Grimm out in the world? The ones in Emerald Forest were tamer than the others."

Weiss remains silent, she has never truly fought 'wild' Grimm till coming to Beacon. Most of her training consisted of battling against androids and a few mentors. The mentors hardly fought back, and only corrected her abilities. Of course, there was Winter's Beowolves, but those were not true Grimm. Her first true battle would be the Arma Gigas.

"What do you think, baby sis?" Rang out Yang.

All eyes turn toward Ruby, minus Blake who just continues to read with an ear out in the conversation. Ruby awkwardly chuckles and hides behind her magazine, "Ah-haha, well…Honestly, I don't really have much of an opinion about it. I mean, I've already sparred with her and—"

"What?! You've already fought her?" Shouted out Yang in shock, sitting up on her top bunk. "When? She didn't stab you either did she?"

Weiss's brow perks, waiting for Ruby to answer in curiosity, "Ah, yea. A few days ago. No, she did not stab me. Else I would have leaked out my spare cookies. All she did was throw me on my butt." Ruby pouts toward the side, "Totally not my proudest moment, but she did give me some advice afterwards."

"Wait, really? Is that why you've been fighting differently these past few days? I mean, you're not 'as' reckless at least." Amused out Yang, she did notice a slight difference from watching and their small training spars after classes. After all, she's been beside Ruby's side since she was born.

Ruby perks and peers over toward Yang from the top of her magazine, "Really? You noticed that? I didn't think you would honestly. Heh, you do know me best." Que big sis puffing out her chest in pride. "But yea, I am trying out her advice and it seems interesting to say the least. That's why I asked her to train me."

Blake perks up and peeks out the corner of her eyes, "You asked her to train you?"

A nod is given, "Well, yea. I figured, why not? Not like I have anything to lose and all to gain, right? Well, till she like, went all stabby, but I'll asked her about that later. Then I'll make an opinion on the matter."

"When are you going to train together?" Demanded out Weiss with a stern look upon her soft features.

"Uh…" Ruby awkwardly looks up in thought, "I haven't exactly worked that out yet. I need to ask her that. Oh, I'll just send a scroll message."

Finishing her assignment, Weiss stands and places the chair back under the desk politely. "I have finished my assignment. The desk is available for whoever wants to use it next. I am going out for a bit."

Blake lazily waves a hand without a glance, Ruby mumbling out while texting away. Weiss slowly walks out of the dorm, but only makes it toward the entrance before a voice knowingly calls out to her in a singsong. "Say 'Hi' to Ashe for us, Princess."

Peeking over her shoulder toward Yang, she finds her with a smug look. The back of her hand under chin with her fingers waving all-knowingly.

Weiss slams the door shut and walks down the hallway with annoyance. She suddenly stomps her foot in a princess pout with arms down her sides. 'That face of hers is totally annoying.' Grumbled Weiss to herself before continuing her path.

Finding herself at a familiar door, she finds it open. Letting herself in once more, she finds the room void of life. Weiss casually sits upon Ashe's bed with a soft plop. With the door closed and sunlight peeking through, the warmth of the room begins to override her senses.

Her eyes grow heavy with each passing moment, a soft yawn was inevitable. The lack of sleep finally beginning to catch up to her. 'Suppose, I'll close my eyes for just a moment.' Monologued Weiss to herself.

Her head plops against the soft pillow, laying upon the warm bed. Her nose twitches slightly, it smelled strangely earthly. It was a nice scent, not too strong nor bizarre.

Soothing to say the least. Weiss did not stand a chance, not even a minute later, and she was fast asleep. There was no dream for her short nap.

Before long, a soft, rhythmic tapping makes Weiss stir from her slumber. A slender hand raises and rubs onto her weary eye in a yawn. The weight of a blanket forces her to look down at the warm cloth covering her.

The sun has all but disappeared in the horizon out the window. Looking back inside, Weiss finds Ashe sitting at her desk with her mouse ears exposed. Face resting upon a propped hand with a pen rasping against the edge.

A yawn escapes her lips with a stretch, "Mm, what time is it?"

"Hm?" Ashe hums softly and stops her tapping, "I believe it is around nine. I didn't wake you, did I?" Ashe turns to glance over toward Weiss.

Shaking her head, Weiss pulls her legs under herself with the blanket covering her lap. "No, it was about time I woke up. This way I can get a proper night sleep." Silence bristles between the two for a moment. "So, what happened?"

Weiss stares toward Ashe who looks at the desk for a moment. A bell chimes softly as the faunus stands to her feet slowly.

A moment longer, and Ashe sits upon the bed with Weiss. She suddenly falls to her side and plops her head upon Weiss's lap. A delicate eyebrow perks up while a mouse ear twitches and flickers. "Excuse you?"

"Saturday." Blurted out Ashe.

Weiss repeated out in question, "Saturday?"

Her lap suddenly feels heavier as the faunus relaxes into the warmth. "You said we have a date on Saturday…Can I tell you what happened then? I'm just…tired right now." Her voice was soft and growing heavy with each word.

Staring down at her, Weiss breathes out a heavy sigh. Leaning back, she rests against the headboard of the bed. A cold hand absentmindedly brushes back Ashe's bangs from her face and tucks it behind her human ear.

With eyes closed, Ashe allows herself a moment of rest. Her breath evening out quietly. Her mind begins to play back the most recent event. Her shoulder still has a lingering shadow of an iron grip.

It did not take long at all. Everything passed by in a raging blur. The one constant was the fingers digging into her shoulder blade and rhythmic clicking of heels.

Then within a matter of seconds, Ashe was before Ozpin's desk and for once, that look of amusement was washed from his face. "Professor Goodwitch, Ms. Souris, to what do I owe the pleasure? If I recall, classes are still in session at this time."

Ashe is suddenly shoved forward roughly toward Ozpin's desk. Glynda towers behind her with a deep scowl. "She tried to kill her sparring partner if I had not intervened."

Ozpin stares toward Glynda for a moment, his eyes then shift toward Ashe. Fingers interlocking with a slow hunch forward, "Oh? That is a serious accusation. Is this true, Ms. Souris?"

Nibbling her lower lip, her eyes flicker away toward the ground for a moment in thought. There is no use in lying or trying to find an excuse. She let her emotions get the best of her.

Own up to it.

After all, she was taught to be a faunus of action. Lies do not become her.

Turning back toward Ozpin, Ashe straightens her back and nods her head once. "He kept taunting me and said something that triggered an unpleasant memory. So, I lashed out."

A huff sounds from behind, "Hmph, at least you don't deny it."

Ozpin ignores Glynda's comment while staring toward Ashe, "I see, and what exactly was it that he said?"

Clenching her hands into fists, Ashe squashes all memories before they could surface. "He kept calling me 'adorable'. Let's just say, that word brings up painful and violent memories."

With a hum, Ozpin ponders to himself quietly. With a passing second, he shrugs a shoulder and dismissively waves a hand, "Tell me, have you sparred and trained with people before?"

A tilt of her head and a chime rings out, "Yes, since I was young." Strange question to ask.

Ozpin continues calmly, "And what were those spars like?"

Ashe glances toward Professor Goodwitch, all she finds her staring down at her with a frown. Ashe isn't sure what she was expecting, but she was hoping to find something. She turns back toward Ozpin, "Violent, to say the least."

"How violent?" This time, it was Glynda who spoke from beside her.

Ashe doesn't even bother to look toward her this time. "Let's just say, death was hardly accidental."

Ozpin rests the crook over his nose against his interweaved fingers. Staring toward Ashe from behind his spectacles. "How old were you when you started?"

A ghost of a sad smile twines within her lips. There, a dim glow shimmers from behind her eyes. "I don't know the exact age, but around five years old."

"Barbaric." Spat out Glynda with distaste. Her heels click loudly as she angrily paces toward the window and stares out in silence.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Ashe quietly shifts her gaze up toward Ozpin with a fragile smile. "No more questions, please." The plea was soft and quiet, timid. "Just, give me my punishment." She does not want to talk about her past.

Not to them.

The memories cut deep.

But…maybe to someone else. Someone that is not in a seat of power like Ozpin, she does not know Glynda well-enough to confide in her. A flicker of a familiar snow-haired beauty flutters through her mind. Maybe…

"On the contrary, I rather not punish you." Ashe snaps her head up and shatters the thought. Glynda slowly turns toward Ozpin with a curious brow. "In fact, I rather use this. So, I'll be honest with you. I want you to continue your spars in such a manner."

Glynda's face looks affronted like someone just slapped her silly. "Ozpin—" A raised hand silences her before she could speak further. Her teeth click shut in a grit.

"However, I will limit you. I want you to fight them without your daggers. At least till deemed otherwise. The use of your bow is permitted. Allow me to fill you both in with my thoughts for this outcome before you ask." Swiveling his chair to the side, Ozpin crosses a leg over the other and leans back calmly.

"Over the years, I have noticed a change in the huntsman lately. We have been living in a wonderful time of moderate peace. Which I must add, is a good thing." With a sigh, Ozpin swivels once more and stares out toward his back window. "However, it also brings its own faults. The people become…lax. The Grimm are constantly banging on our doors, yet some of the newly appointed huntsman are still too green behind the ears."

Shuffling her weight upon one leg, Glynda begins to comprehend the direction that Ozpin is heading in, but she remains quiet and listens. "I would like for you to…toughen them up so to speak. I have noticed a few of the new students are a bit too…arrogant and fool-hardy." Ozpin quietly spins back around and stares toward Ashe with a calm expression, a glint within his spectacles. "Humble them."

Clenching her teeth, Ashe keeps a firm stare off with Ozpin. A deep frown mare her expression. He wants to use her. But at least he told her up front and his reasoning. The job is easy, and the reason is nothing extreme. Good even. She is okay with this; it would give her an excuse in case she snaps again.

However…

"Do you…understand what you are asking of me?" Ashe leans forward and rests her hands upon the desk to peer toward Ozpin. "The way I sparred and trained…Ozpin, they will bleed, bones will break, they…" Her breath shutters with the clawing of her fingers, "They will hate me." Already, she can imagine all their looks of hate. Disgusted and afraid of her. Spiteful and revenge-seeking.

It will be just like back then.

"I understand what I am asking of you, and I know the toll will be high. But I rather they bleed and break bones here. Instead of a report coming in with a bright red stamp of deceased or missing-in-action on my desk."

Ashe spoke up quietly, "You're asking me to—"

"I know, and I apologize. I understand the way they will react and the burden you will bear, but that will only be temporary. I assure you, later in life, they will thank you and appreciate what you will do for them and their growth." Stated Ozpin with a soft smile upon his lips. Glynda stands off to his side with a neutral expression and decides to remain silent.

"No…" Shaking her head, Ashe looks toward Ozpin with a haunted expression. His eyes widen a fraction, the frown more prominent and sorrowful. "No, they won't. I know that better than anyone." Clawing her hands off the desk, she briskly turns, walks away, and out of the office without a response.

With a deep sigh, Ozpin leans back into his chair and sinks into it. A soft click of heels echo through out the room, Glynda appearing before his desk with a soft frown. "Is this really a good idea?"

"No, it isn't." Grumbled out Ozpin, "But it needs to be done. I am assuming you were also noticing the decline in quality of huntsman lately. This is only a band aid till we find a solution."

Professor Goodwitch stares down Ozpin with an unpleased expression, "But why her? I brought her here because she almost murdered a classmate during a spar. How could you possibly trust her with this? She said it herself, death was hardly accidental in her training."

"Yes, I am aware, but call it a hunch if you will. I get the feeling; this will work out in the end." Commented out Ozpin.

"For your sake, it better." He could only watch as she stalks off in anger. Glynda storms out of his office with a most displeased aura about her. Students and professors a-like quickly part a path for her. Passing by a window, she never notices Ashe sitting on a stone bench, over-looking a water fountain.

Ashe sat quietly by herself, letting the sound of the water soothe her senses. If one was the glimpse toward her, they would assume she was taking a nap.

But that was far from the truth.

Standing within that familiar void, she was staring down her smaller counterpart. The figure was staring up toward her with an unamused scowl. **"He's using us."** She was not wrong either.

"I know, but there's not much I can do. I rather not think of all the consequences if we do not." Stated Ashe with a tight grip on her bicep. "At least he was honest and up front about it."

The younger counterpart scoffs toward the side with a cocked hip, **"Oh? That makes it all better doesn't it? Silly me, what could possibly go wrong?"** She growls into a frown. **"I do not approve."**

"Whether you approve or not is irrelevant, I am in control." Lashed out Ashe in anger.

The figure stares toward her with a blank expression. Slowly, her small hands raise up, Ashe finds herself unable to move. The cold and small hands cup onto her cheeks, pulling her gaze down to stare into those glowing eyes.

Pain ruptures through her mind, a storm violently thundering through the void. The figure calmly speaks in a quiet whisper, never breaking eye contact from Ashe. **"Do not forget your place. We both know, who really is in control."**

Ashe is suddenly thrown from her mind, gasping for breath, she falls onto her knees back in the real world. Choking for breath, Ashe slowly crawls to the fountain and splashes water onto her face. The water ripples and makes her reflection unnoticeable. A sob chokes out before she leans against the cool marble.

She does not know how long she stayed there for and she did not care. Whether someone saw her or not, she finally stabilizes and collects her barring once more. Wobbling to her feet, Ashe rubs onto her eyes quietly.

Life is so unfair.

Why is she doing all this again? Right, because she can't let go of that promise from so long ago. If only she could let it go, but it is too interwoven in her being now. If she gave up now, all her suffering would be for naught.

She won't give up this tiny spark of hope.

The path back to her dorm was peaceful. A few students traveling to-and-fro, but none paid her any mind. Before long, she opens the door to her room and quietly shuffles in without a sound. Closing the door with a soft click, a quiet sound echoes out with a timid and sleepy moan.

Glancing toward her bed, she finds Weiss asleep and on the covers. With a twitch of her nose, Ashe quietly walks over and looks down at the sleeping princess. She notices Weiss is curled up slightly, to warm herself up.

Turning toward the other bed, Ashe quickly takes the quilt and sprawls it out over Weiss. The sleeping princess snuggles into the quilt, Ashe could swore she heard Weiss mumble out a thanks for a Klein.

Whoever that is.

Staring down at the sleeping beauty, Ashe relapses the conversation from before with Ozpin and Glynda. A dull throb clenches at her heart at the sudden reminder. Reaching out, Ashe's hand brushes back Weiss's bangs from her face gently.

Weiss too will grow to hate her.

A weight burdens upon Ashe's shoulders, making her slow to walk away and back to her desk. With a deep breath, she removes her hat and places it upon the hard top. Pulling out her studies, she goes about her work. Her left arm raises and wipes away at her eyes in silence.

Her hand was shaking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

She hated being right.

The rest of the week passed by in a flash, but it was like she told Ozpin. Ashe's reputation rose through the ranks, and not for a good reason. It all started with a few whispers here and there about her very first spar. At first, no one believed the rumors about the incident. After all, Beacon is a place of fun and academics that students could spend their youth. They were safe here. The professors and huntsman would protect them as they trained and readied themselves to face the world.

But that will not always be the case, and Ashe did not hold back. Not like it was difficult. Apparently, it was a challenge to rile her up. The next day during Goodwitch's class, her competitor did not get the memo about calling her 'adorable'. She didn't even get his name before he was unable to speak. A quick chop to his throat made the silence all the better. You would think the beating afterwards would make the other students wary and frightened.

You would be half-right.

For the most part, the students were split into two categories by the end of the week. There was the faction that was terrified of her. Avoiding her like the plague and mocking Ashe behind her back. She wanted to say they whispered it, but they never tried to hide their insults.

At least till the Nora incident.

Word quickly spread to never insult and mock her within Nora's presence. The damage to the hallway was horrendous. A broken leg or two may have also been involved, but she's not quite sure. Glynda was not a happy cookie about the work pile up in the renovations. Nora of course, got into a pickle with the amount of detention she was to be assigned. Nora was a frenzied, panic monster about when her punishment was to take place. It had not even been a day when she barged up into Ozpin's office to question Ashe about it after school.

"Mm?" Ashe chomped down on a piece of cheese at her work desk in Ozpin's office. She was left to her own devices when Nora approached her at wits end. "I don't see any documents about your punishment. I suppose it was 'misplaced'." Ashe looked up toward Nora with a crooked grin. "Guess there's nothing for you to worry about."

Ashe never saw the Nora torpedo launching over her small desk. Thankfully, Nora was incoherent in a rapid session of her appreciation. She never heard Ashe's squeak when she was smothered onto the ground. Neither will Ashe ever acknowledge it in the first place. Of course, the flying and scattering paperwork was an annoyance. But she didn't mind it just that once.

The other faction was the more eccentric and daredevil students. They were the opposite of the first, obviously. They saw her more as a challenge and measuring stick. Don't ask her why, she's not sure herself. While they do not mock her, they annoy her the most. She is constantly being hounded by this faction to fight and train with them. Which she wouldn't mind as much, if people wouldn't badger her so much about it. But there was one person who stood out the most in her persistence.

"I'm the Yang! Let's fight!"

If she must hear that phrase one more time this week, she's going to end up stabbing someone. She already has, but who's counting? Which reminds her, Professor Peach's lecture the next day was about stab wounds. Sick sense of humor that woman has. Also, Pyrrha was looking exceptionally giddy for some reason. She would beam a smile when catching Ashe's gaze, like she was looking forward to something. Ashe couldn't help but shiver at times, like she was forgetting something.

She will figure it out later, Friday quickly made its debut and the day went mostly the same. Lectures and notes, being dragged around by Nora, lunch and gutting another milk carton, just another day at Beacon. Thankfully, Ozpin gave her some space during her after-school gig. The tension passed and they soon returned to normal by the end of the week.

By the time Ashe made it back to her dorm room, she found a familiar cloaked figure leaning against the wall. Approaching Ruby, the girl offers a tiny wave with a kick of her foot. "Um, Hey, how are you?"

"I am well, for the third time today." Amused Ashe.

With a sheepish chuckle, Ruby tilts her head to the side in embarrassment. "Ah-haha, yea, sorry. I just wanted to come by and ask if you received my message a few days go. I never got a response back."

With a thoughtful look, Ashe stares toward Ruby who shuffles upon her feet. Realization soon dawns upon her face while walking into her dorm. "Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry." Ashe vaguely remembers the scroll message and how she accepted Ruby's offer to train her, or at least with her.

"What day would work best for you?"

Humming to herself, Ashe makes herself comfortable into her room and neatly sets her belongings upon her desk. Quickly glossing over her weekend plans. She has the group breakfast in the morning with Ren and all of team JNPR, and RWBY if they decide to attend. After that, she had plans with Weiss, so unless Ruby doesn't mind training late in the day, it will have to wait for the day after. On that day, she has training with P-, Ashe suddenly jolts to a stop and realization dawns upon her.

That's why she has been so giddy all week.

Well, Ashe can't say she isn't looking forward to it either. Pyrrha did mention she would prefer to be uninterrupted, and if they meet as earlier like last time. Then perhaps Ruby could join them after two hours or so. Then lunch to give her the rest of the day for her own devices. Whirling around, Ashe finds Ruby gazing about in curiosity to her room. She's not surprised to find her munching on a cookie either. "The day after tomorrow will work in the morning, before lunch."

With their plan made, Ruby stuck around for a while longer and flopped onto Ashe's spare bed. There she spends her time playing video games on her scroll childishly. Catching up on some of her schoolwork, Ashe is suddenly interrupted by an unsure question. "You're not gonna stab me, are you?"

Ashe is not quite sure if she heard correctly. Perking up and slowly tilting her head back at an angle toward Ruby, she finds her sitting at the bed's edge. "Um…No? Unless you want me to or something." What exactly did she mean by that question? Did Ruby think she was going to leap over her chair and stab her or something? Has her reputation and rumors sunk that low? It's only been a few days. Never underestimate the power of gossip mongers.

"Ah-haha, no-no-no, I rather not. Dad always tells me, I eat so many cookies, that I would probably bleed cookies. I rather not find out if it's true or not." An awkward silence fills into the room, the two girls staring at one another. With a cough in embarrassment, Ruby jumps to her feet. "If you'll excuse me. I am going to go hide in embarrassment now." Before Ashe could blink, Ruby bursts into rose petals and disappears out the door. With a slow blink, her nose twitches before turning back to her desk. Trying to make sense of what just happened will only cause more headache. It's better to just accept things at face value. Before she knows it, Ashe finishes most of her work by the time night falls and decides to call it an early night. Strangely, she has no visitors tonight, but she is not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Rising early for the next day, Ashe decides to remain in her pajamas for the morning. With an exaggerated yawn, she shuffles into the lit kitchen to find Ren in all his glory. Mainly in his chef hat and apron. With their morning greetings out of the way, the two begin their culinary work. Mostly Ren doing the work and teaching Ashe along the way. If she's said it once, she will say it again. She enjoys how patient Ren is and how calmly he talks to her. Even when she messes up most of the time.

The first person to arrive would of course be Pyrrha in her pajamas. Pulling up a stool, the teen greets them both with a smile and warmth. Ren sets a plate with finger scraps for her to pick at while they talk. Ashe did manage to confirm their training tomorrow morning and when to meet. That only solidified her assessment when Pyrrha becomes extra giddy and bright. Ren perks a brow in amusement and offers to make them extra portions to save as breakfast sandwiches in the fridge. Since they will be up so early and can just warm them up.

Bless his heart.

Surprisingly, the second person to arrive was Blake. She shuffled into the kitchen with a yawn and book held to her chest. Offering her their morning greetings, Blake makes her way toward the table and takes a seat. She mentioned Yang and Ruby's snoring wake her up at night most of the time, so may as well come early. With the two people trickling in, Ashe begins to brew coffee in the machine. Though she gave Blake a cup of milk instead, since she's not much of a coffee drinker. Her tongue is quite sensitive apparently.

Before long, the rest of her companions began to shuffle in with yawns and stretches. Jaune and Yang appeared roughly at the same time. Though Yang looked more like a zombie with nappy bed hair. Pyrrha asked Jaune why he did not wake Nora up, but the rubbing and noticeable red fist print on his cheek signals his effort. Ren could only chuckle knowingly. "Don't worry about Nora. When the last pancake is finished, she will know."

The rest of team JNPR, Ashe, and Blake could only stare toward him curiously. Yang was resting with her arms folded on the table and taking a quick nap. Weiss and Ruby arrived together. Weiss in her pajamas with her hair pulled into a low ponytail to keep it mostly in place. Ruby was like Yang and looked to fall asleep at any moment. Though everyone couldn't help but snicker at the noticeable cowlick upon her hair. Ashe places Weiss's coffee before her and another for Ruby. Expressing their gratitude, they turn their attention toward Ren after he calls out toward them. "Do you all want to see something interesting?"

Everyone looks at each other curiously before shrugging their shoulders and nodding toward him. With a smirk, he paces toward the pile of pancakes with the frying pan and spatula. With an over-dramatic gesture, he flips the pancake into the air and watches it flop onto the pile. Setting down the kitchen utensils, he raises his hand begins to count down from three. Reaching zero a loud bang echoes out, startling everyone. Suddenly thunderous footsteps boom through the hallway and rapidly approaches the group. Nora bursts through the archway, a pillow torpedoing behind her and further down the hallway. A loud clash of porcelain shattering is all the sound they need to know where it went. "Ren! Pancake me!"

On que, a pancake flings through the air like a frisbee and Nora snatches it before gulping it down in one go. "That's the stuff. Morning everyone~" They could only stare in bewilderment and shock; Nora casually strides into the kitchenette and pours herself a drink like she owns the joint and finds a place at the table. A moment later and everyone is at the table enjoying the feast. Though Ashe made sure to make herself some eggs with cheese this time. Of course, Ren showed her how to properly season it.

Ashe doesn't really participate in the conversations at the table, but she listens attentively and munches away peacefully. For all the noise her comrades were making, it was quite peaceful. Finishing her plate, Ashe empties the scrapes into the trash bin and leaves the dish in the sink. She's not on clean up duty. A perk of cooking along with Ren. Neither one is on dish duty.

Bidding her farewells, Ashe makes it into the hallway before a voice calls out to her. Raising a hand, she tilts her hat back straight with a chime of her bell. Weiss approaches with her coffee mug in hand and taking a quick sip. "Ashe, will you be able to meet me at the bullhead docks in about an hour and a half? I need to finish getting dressed and have a quick errand to run. There's somewhere I want you to go with me."

"Mm. I'll be waiting for you at the docks then." Weiss nods and quietly walks down the hall toward her room with mug in hand. Watching her disappear, Ashe returns to her own dorm for a shower and dress. Drying off her hair with a towel, she finds her pocket notepad on her desk. With a shrug, she pockets it into her vest and ties her hair into its usual tails. Equipping her weapons, she remembers to close her door this time and makes her way toward the docks.

The one thing she loves about Beacon, is the landscaping. Along the path she finds flowers planted in various colors. A certain flower catches her eye. Blinking to herself, Ashe checks the time on her scroll. With a nod, she plops along the path and takes out the small pocket notebook with a small pencil in the binding. Ashe begins to draw in the small booklet while occasionally looking at the flower.

Drawing vegetation has always been a pass time of hers. There was not much else for her to do back in the jungle. It revolved around training, fighting, and missions, but sometimes there were lulls that she did not know what to do. That's when Ashe was given a small notebook and a pencil. It still hurts to think about her, but she will always remember her first friend. Ashe quickly loses track of time, a slim shadow stands behind her quietly, watching her draw within the tiny notepad. She finishes her drawing and looks it over after shading it in softly.

"I didn't know you could draw. It's pretty."

Ashe tilts her head to look up and behind her. She finds Weiss easily peering down at her and slightly hunched to look at the small paper. Her light blue eyes shining brightly and curiously. Looking back down, Ashe nods quietly. "Mm, it's just a hobby of mine. I'm not really that good at it." Ashe closes it and makes to pocket it, before a pale hand reaches down and quickly snatches it.

"Nonsense, you're actually pretty good. Let me see that." Ashe could only watch as Weiss looks through her booklet with a keen eye. Quietly humming to herself with each glance. There were not many pictures in there considering it was new, just two before this one making three. Weiss glances toward Ashe and hands it back. "I was right, you are pretty good. The others were flowers as well, do you know their meanings?"

"Not really. I just like how they look, and some smell nice." Weiss chuckles softly, causing a slight red hue to appear on Ashe's cheeks in embarrassment. It's not like she had some grand reason for liking flowers. She liked how they looked and smelled. Considering she was practically raised in a jungle; she grew accustomed to their scents. Though, she thinks it started at home.

Weiss steps beside Ashe and crouches down with one hand pointing out, "These are Heathers. In short, the white ones mean protection and wishes will come true. While the lavenders mean admiration and solitude." Ashe hums quietly before Weiss quickly stands back to her feet with an out-stretched hand. "Come on, looks like I made the correct choice on where to take you."

Taking the hand, Ashe allows herself to be pulled up and follow along beside Weiss. She asked where they are going once, but all she got was a wink, grin, and "You'll see." She decided not to press for an answer. Instead they made small talk along the ride about the classes and what she is struggling with. Weiss took it upon herself to help with Ashe's studies when she can. In return, Ashe keeps Weiss up to date with Academy news and favors she may need assistance with.

Before long, Ashe notices that there are fewer buildings along the quick ride. Not a moment longer, the bullhead lands in a grassy clearing. When they disembark, Ashe finds herself staring at a large greenhouse with fields of colorful flowers in the distance in every which way she may. Weiss steps forward and whirls around in a pirouette with hands behind her back and a smug expression. "Welcome to the Schnee greenhouse in Vale. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Looking around, Ashe doesn't even get to respond before Weiss grabs onto her gloved hand with a prideful expression and drags her through the landing field and toward the greenhouse. "You should see the inside, there are so many kinds of flowers." After dragging her indoors, Ashe is blasted by a mixture of scents from the ventilation. Some familiar and some foreign.

Being dragged to the first cluster, Weiss quickly points them out. Blabbing incoherently and excited while still holding her hand and dragging her from cluster to cluster. Ashe doesn't even know what she's saying. By the time Weiss finishes speaking, Ashe's arm is jerked toward another direction before she can properly take a look. Finally having enough, Ashe digs her feet into the ground and forces Weiss to stop. "Weiss, you're going too fast. I have no idea what's going on or what you're even saying."

Turning back toward Ashe, Weiss stares her down for a moment. Looking down at their hands, Weiss flutters her eyes in thought before looking at the flowers. A light flush appearing upon her cheeks. "I—You're right. My apologies, I was being undignified."

Nodding once, Ashe looks toward the colorful flowers. "So, what are these?" Gracefully Weiss composes herself and tells her. At a slower and normal pace. At least Ashe can properly look at them before moving along. The tranquility of the fragrances and controlled weather environment helped to sooth their tensions away. Along the way, a colorful mix of flowers catches Ashe's eye. Slowly approaching, she gazes over them.

Weiss approaches from behind quietly with her hands clasped behind her back. "Those are mixed Zinnia's. Colorful and usually mean 'absent friend' or 'in memory of'."

"Mm." The heiress watches curiously while Ashe reaches out and brushes her fingers through the petals softly. A longing look within her eyes at a distant memory. Even the voice within her head is calm and quiet. She couldn't help the smile creeping to her lips. Remembering when she first received flowers in her life. Ashe had no idea what to do with them.

"Do you like those?"

With a half-lidded expression and upward turn of the lips, Ashe nods once. "Mm, a long time ago, a friend gave these to me. I always wondered what they meant, and now I do."

A hand softly lands on her shoulder, forcing her to tilt her head at the soft touch to look up toward Weiss. "Let's take a break. We have been walking for a while." Looking back at the Zinnia, her hand gently cups the yellow Zinnia before allowing Weiss to lead her away. The warmth of the sun soon greets her in its radiance. Making Ashe stretch up toward the sky to relieve the kinks in her joints. A small walk away, Ashe is led to a garden gazebo. A small table and chairs are within, and apparently a tray of treats and a pitcher of a cool beverage.

How long has it been out here?

Taking her seat and cool beverage in hand, she takes a sip to find it to be tea. The only sound is the wind rustling the field of flowers in waves. With the beverage in hand, Ashe looks out into the field. "So, why did you bring me here?" This was not a place she was expecting to be brought to. Though, she enjoyed it immensely. Even if others consider it to be duller and more boring. It's peaceful to her.

Weiss sets down her cup and rests her chin within the palm of her hand. Looking out into the fields with a forlorn expression down memory lane. "When I was young, my grandmother would bring me here often. Nana would tell me about the flowers and their meanings and let me run through the fields playing. She even let me pick a few, as long as I didn't take too many." Snow-white hair gently glistens down her temple to caress at her cheek. "She loved flowers, but the environment around Atlas made it difficult for them to grow. So, she had this greenhouse made, and she didn't like to come alone. So, she brought me every time."

Looking toward Weiss, Ashe finds that forlorn look upon her soft features. Weiss had her other hand wrapped around her cup handle, the other holds her chin and propped on the table. The loneliness upon her features made a knot within Ashe's chest. "You love her, don't you?" Ashe blurted it out before she could even think.

Weiss nods with a fragile smile, "Yes, I loved Nana immensely. If anything, she spoiled me rotten." Slowly the smile twists down into a frown, "Then one day, she passed away. She was old, and the climate in Atlas wasn't good for her fragile health. Even after she passed away, she still looked after me." Turning toward Ashe, there was a slight redness to her eyes, but faint. "After the funeral service, someone approached me with a bouquet. Said the flowers were for me from Nana on the day of her funeral. They were rare flowers that blossom deep in the mountains of Atlas in the river valleys. A bouquet of Lily of the Valleys. 'You've made my life complete'. That's what they mean in folklore."

Looking back down at her own cup. Ashe gazes at her small reflection. She's not sure how to respond. If she should even respond. A soft sniffle forces her to look back up, to find Weiss wiping away under an eye, but careful of her make-up. "I didn't have any friends growing up, so Nana told me that when I made one, I had to bring them here so she could meet them. So, here we are. That's the main reason I brought you here today. The other is that no one ever comes here, so it's private. Just a few horticulturists and employees upkeeping the land." With a huff, Weiss composes herself a moment later. "I figured I would start first, and it is only fair as well. After all, I went through your belongings and invaded your privacy. So, tell me about those photos."

"Mm." Letting the breeze wash through the gazebo, Ashe's bell chimes softly in the wind. "The photos were of my mother and younger siblings." Setting down her mug, Ashe fiddles her fingers together, a knot forming within her stomach. If she was to be honest with herself. Ashe doesn't want to talk about her past at all. But she knows she has to eventually. All her life has been nothing but running away. A coward. Perhaps a little wouldn't hurt. It's not like Ashe can vividly remember her earlier years. Nothing but fragments, she was too young to truly remember. "Honestly, I was very young, so I don't remember much about her at all. Just fragments of memories." With a shaky breath, Ashe recalls what she can about the earliest of years in her life. "We lived in a small cottage in Wind Path. I know, it's not the friendliest of places, but it was cheap."

It's true after all. From what she can mostly remember, her family was not the most well-off of people. She can not remember much of her father, but she knows he was always out working. "Mama would always read me a bedtime story, because I had trouble sleeping at night sometimes. I do remember my favorite story though. About two mice faunus that were part of something called 'Rescue Aid Society', and would go around helping people. I couldn't really find anything about the story, so I always wondered if Mama made it up for me." Clearing out her throat, she looks away, pretending Weiss isn't there and only speaking to herself. "I was...happy. I think. Mama loved me; she did the best she could for me. I was fed, clothed, and made sure I was healthy. In the end, everything was my fault. Always my fault."

Raising her hand up, Ashe takes off her hat and sets it upon the table. Letting her ears be free and comfortable within the breeze. Wisps of her ash colored hair fluttering against her face with an occasional flicker of a mouse ear. They were alone after all and no one was around to see. Ashe's gloved hand rubs onto her cheek anxiously, "My semblance started to manifest at a young age, and I couldn't control it. It erases my presence and makes me easily overlooked, forgotten even."

Realization dawns upon Weiss's features. Why it was always so difficult to keep track of Ashe, and how she could disappear during lunch to eat by herself sometimes. Other times, she was just there and the next moment, Ashe was gone. Sometimes, it was like trying to find a ghost. She had a passive semblance, those are extremely rare. She remains silent and allows her to continue undisturbed. Weiss gets the feeling, if she speaks out, Ashe would close off completely.

"It became a problem immediately and we never even knew it." Ashe shrugs her shoulders with a bitter and hollow laugh. "Mama was beginning to forget about me. If I didn't speak or make a sound, Mama forgot I was there. She slowly forgot to wake me up in the mornings, sometimes the house would be empty, or she would forget to feed me. Mama eventually stopped reading me my bed time stories." Both hands raise and rub onto her arms, slightly rocking. "I thought I did something wrong. What did I do? Was Mama mad at me? Was I a bad girl? I just wanted someone to tell me. But no one did."

A shaky breath escapes in a deep exhale from Ashe's lips, her body shivering with goosebumps forming upon her skin. "We ran out of food for the week, so it was time for us to go to the market. Dad wasn't due home for a while and I was still young, so she couldn't leave me alone at home. At least, not on purpose. Mama dressed me up in my little dress, and had my bangs up in a hair clip, so I wouldn't trip. Before we left, she told me multiple times, to never let go of her. To be a good girl. And I didn't."

A redness begins to form upon her eyes this time, "The market was more packed than usual, but I was doing good. I was a good girl. I never let go of her, and we were almost done. So close. But near the end, there was a traveling magician on route to Argus. He was doing all kinds of neat tricks to make some money, and being the curious child, I let go and went to watch. I was ecstatic. I've never seen anyone do magic tricks before. My whole life was being cooped up within a small cottage. That was my world, and here I found someone doing magic tricks. Just like the people Mama would tell me about in fairy tales. I wanted Mama to come watch as well, so I turned around to call out to her."

Ashe's hands reach up and cover her face, "Only, she wasn't there. Mama wasn't there." Weiss clenches her hands into fists, the crack in her voice stabbed into her heart. Weiss had the same reaction once, but she had Nana there, even if it was only for a little while. Then Winter was there for her after Nana passed away. Always someone there for her.

"I looked everywhere. I looked and looked; I swear I did. I called out for her, but I couldn't find her. The market was crowded and hard to maneuver through. Everyone was in such a rush, it was suffocating and crowded. I couldn't breath, my world was spinning. People were everywhere. Grumpy, angry, so much yelling." Ashe wraps her arms around her body and shivers to herself noticeably. "I tried asking for help, but no one had time for a child. A faunus at that. They would yell at me, tell me to go away, my crying was driving customers away, and to go back to my mother. Mama, I wanted Mama."

Ashe's fist slams against the table, her cup spilling over and startling Weiss. Ashe curls inward on herself in pain. "I tried. I tried so hard to go back to Mama, but no one helped me. All they did was sneer at me, insult me, tell me I'm a nuisance, a stray, and to get lost. A few of them even shoved me away, kicked me back in the streets when I started to beg for their help."

Ashe was but a child amongst the giant adults. The crowd did not care for her at all. It was like she didn't even exist. They would walk over her, shove her away, their legs would smack her when she approached. Pushed around like a pinball. Every where she looked it was the same. People, people, and more people, there was so many, and none gave her the time of day.

She was scared, so scared and no one was there. Mama wasn't there, so she ran. Screaming for Mama to find her. Her voice was hoarse and raw, wet. Ashe ran as far and fast as her legs could carry her. Ashe couldn't even remember where she ran or for even how long. Was it for a few minutes? Hours? The memories afterwards began to grow hazy. The one thing she does remember, is when she tripped and fell. She scuffed her hands, elbows, and knees, but she didn't care at the time. She was frightened and did the only thing she could at the time. She wailed. Wailed her terrified heart out in the middle of the street. Alone and scared, she didn't care about the magic tricks anymore. She will never let go of Mama again. She will be a good girl. Just come find her. All she wants...

 _ **'Mama...'**_

Ashe never realized it, but she was rambling and spouting out madness toward Weiss in her recollection. She does not even know what she is saying. Her ears are stuffed and dulled. Is she loud? Was she quiet? Ashe doesn't know. She doesn't know anything. Her face is numb and cold. How red is she? Or is she pale? The tears won't stop. Ashe didn't hear a chair screeching along the ground, or the rapid steps of heels on the wood. She was cold, so cold in the blazing sun. She couldn't stop her shivers. Make it stop. Someone make it stop.

Something warm clashed against her side, and she clung to it. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ashe and held her close but quietly. What does she say? What should she say? Weiss has no experience in this area. Nana always knew what to say. But there was one thing she always did that helped, and that was just to hug Weiss. Letting her cling and just stay there till she felt better. That was all she knew, and that it looked like Ashe needed someone. Weiss was the only one here, the responsibility fell to her. She was the one that wanted to know about Ashe's history as well. Weiss doesn't know the pain Ashe went through, nor will she ever. The type of pain they felt is different, but there is one thing she can relate to. Having a mother that wasn't there. Whether it was voluntary or involuntary, the result is the same. Weiss's own mother wasn't there for her either, but at least she knew where she was. Close at hand.

The more she thinks about it; Weiss wants to slap herself. There was always someone there for her. Mother was there for a while, then Nana, Winter, and even Klein. Weiss was never truly alone. There was always an adult figure within her life. Of course, she did not have any friends, but she lived a luxurious life. Isolated. Hearing someone else's life story, really puts your own into perspective. However, that doesn't make the pain either of them felt any less. Weiss's hand absentmindedly strokes onto Ashe's head. Weiss does not know how long she held onto Ashe, but she stayed and slowly rocked back and forth like Nana would. Was she doing it right? Or is she only making it worse? Emotions and psychology are not her thing.

"I shouldn't have let go. It was all my fault; I was a bad girl."

Weiss's heart clenched at the whimper, squeezing the girl closer. "No, you were not. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It was an accident. You were young. Just a child that was curious about the world. You had no control over the situation. If anything, it is the fault of the people who wouldn't give a little girl the time of day. They are the ones to blame." The only response is silence once more.

After a while and with a shaky breath, Ashe slowly begins to pry away from Weiss. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you have nothing to feel sorry for." Weiss reaches toward the table to grab a cloth and hands it to Ashe for her to use. "Here, use this." Mumbling out a thanks, Ashe begins to clean her face and wiping it clean. Cleaning up the spilled drink, Weiss pours another for Ashe. "Better?"

With a timid nod, Ashe clasps both hands into her lap. "Not really. But I will manage. I have to." She will. She has to, till she sees the end.

"Thank you for telling me, and I'm sorry it hurt for you to do it. We can finish some other time." Placing a hand upon Ashe's shoulder, the faunus looks up toward her with glossy honey eyes. "The day is still young, and we are still on a date, so how about we enjoy the rest of the day."

"What did you have in mind?"

Ashe suddenly finds her hands being grabbed by Weiss and pulled up onto her feet gently. Weiss is giving her a small grin, "Come with me for a moment." Once more, Weiss drags Ashe by the hand and out the gazebo.

"What about my hat?"

Weiss looks back and around the area for a moment, "Don't worry, we are staying here and not going far. Besides, I told you there's no one else around here. The employees were told I was bringing a guest and to give us privacy. Now follow me." True to her word, they did not wander far at all. Weiss dragged her into the colorful flowers before letting go of her hand. Weiss's back was toward Ashe. "The most cherished memories I have with Nana were in these fields. She would always play a game with me when she was feeling healthy enough."

"What game?"

"I'm glad you asked." Weiss whirls around with a knowing look and casually sashays toward Ashe. Raising a delicate and manicured finger, she gently taps Ashe upon the chest. She looks toward Weiss curiously and confused at the sudden gesture. "Tag, you're it." Weiss leaps away calmly.

Ashe raises a hand and rubs onto her chest for a moment. Tag? Weiss wants to play a game of tag. Are they not above the age to play such a game? Has Ashe ever played tag before? Ashe can't seem to ever recall a moment when she has. But, what about the flowers? Won't they be ruined or trampled?

"I said 'Tag, you're it', or did you realize you're that much slower than me and have no chance at all? I suppose I am just that talented after all."

With a clench of her fist, Ashe huffs. Forget the flowers, she's going to win at this game. Rubbing the last remnants of moisture from her eyes, she leaps toward Weiss and starts their chase. Ashe will make her eat those words. The game started off slow and calming. The exercise and effort allowing Ashe to forget her episode while the exertion of muscles calmed her mind. They would run through the fields with a few words of challenge, mostly on Weiss's part. There was also an interesting flower that caught Ashe's attention. She plucked it before Weiss noticed. Though it did give her time to get a tag upon Ashe. It was just a friendly game of tag. But just like all things.

They decided to kick it up a notch.

Or two.

Maybe it was ten.

The two were eventually blurring through the fields like hyped up hedgehogs. Petals fluttering into the breeze when one would speed through their foliage. Weiss got the last tag onto Ashe, so she was it. Weiss was proving to be a crafty speed demon in her own right. She had a powerful kick-off power, must be for all the thrusting with her rapier. She could easily speed forward, but she struggled in sharp turns which made her predictable and unable to adapt. Ashe had no such downside and was more than easily able to catch her when she made to turn. Of course, the grass was occasionally slick from moisture and made footing difficult. So, when Ashe slipped and ended up tackling Weiss instead, it wasn't on purpose, of course. That's her story and she's sticking to it.

The two tumbled into the flowers before rolling to a stop upon their backs. They couldn't help but blink before bursting out into laughter. Weiss waves a hand and smacks Ashe on the shoulder during their laughter. "Fine, you win this time." A gloved hand raises into the air and holds out the gesture for number one. Then clenches into a fist and plops onto the ground.

Catching their breath and letting their laughter die down, Ashe is the first to sit up. Turning toward Weiss, she reaches into her vest and pulls out a flower she picked. "Here, this is for you." There was a moment when Weiss tagged her and Ashe took a quick breather to give her a head start. That was when she saw this, and it immediately reminded Ashe of Weiss.

Slowly rising to sit, Weiss slides her legs under her elegantly and takes hold of the plucked flower. Looking it over, she looks back toward Ashe. "A Variegated Tulip? White and blue at that, that's rare. Where did you find this?"

Ashe shrugs her shoulders calmly. "Back when I took a small breather. It looked really pretty and it caught my eye because it reminded me of you. What does it mean?"

Weiss looks at the tulip and smiles softly while twirling it between her fingers. "Well, it's a variegated tulip, which usually means 'Beautiful eyes'."

"Oh, then it's a perfect fit. You have such beautiful eyes. That's why I called you Stardust." Weiss snaps in attention toward Ashe with the tulip in hand. Ashe stares back before her mind begins to catch up to what she said. Her expression morphs into shock before palming herself and using the other to wave Weiss's gaze away. "Forget what I said. You didn't hear that just now. I'm sorry."

Weiss didn't need to see Ashe's face; she already knows from the red tips on her human ears. Weiss glances around in their surroundings. Quickly standing to her feet in resolve, Ashe perks up at the sudden jolt of movement. Spinning around, Weiss stalks away toward a healthy set of flowers. Ashe follows Weiss with her lingering curiosity, before standing to her own feet and chasing after.

Suddenly, Weiss straightens her back and swirls around. Her long side-tail flowing around elegantly. Within her left hand was the tulip Ashe had given her, and within her right was a different color. Weiss steps forward with a neutral expression and slight reddening of her cheeks. Shoving her right hand out, Weiss offers the flower. "Here, take it." Blinking at the order, Ashe does as she's told and takes it within her fingers. Looking it over, it's the same breed she gave Weiss. A tulip as well. Though it was a different color.

It was a red tulip.

"A red tulip? What does it mean?" Questioned Ashe in curiosity. She waits for a response, but all she gets is silence. Looking back up, the red is much more visible upon Weiss's face.

Stomping her foot in a princess pout, the red brightens further. "Figure it out yourself." She then storms off with the variegated tulip close in hand. Ashe fumbles behind in awkwardness. She's not sure what happened, but Weiss seems to be annoyed. Back at the gazebo, Ashe plops her hat back into place and takes a sip of her left-over beverage, now warm. Her stomach grumbles quietly but is easily heard by Weiss.

Perking up and glancing over her shoulder, a slight hint of red is still present but mostly gone. "It is rather late, let's go get ourselves some food. The bullhead should be waiting for us at the landing zone, and we can go into Vale. Your treat this time." Before Ashe could respond, Weiss stalks off onto the path back toward the landing zone. When she catches up with Weiss, the two silently walk together and enjoy the fragrances and breeze.

Within the bullhead, the two sat beside each other comfortably. Looking at the red tulip, Ashe gives it a once over. In a slow motion, Ashe draws her dagger and grabs Weiss's attention. The heiress watches her curiously while Ashe clears the stalk smooth and shortens it. Setting her blade down, Ashe takes the shorten tulip and places it behind her right human ear. The red clashing with her color scheme, but she doesn't mind. At least her hands are free, and it won't be smushed in her pocket.

"Would you do mine as well."

Blinking calmly toward Weiss, Ashe finds Weiss's flower extended toward her. She's not quite sure if Weiss was asking or demanding. That's just the type of tone she has. Either way, Ashe doesn't mind in the least. At least it gives her something to do. Weiss watches intently while Ashe works on the stalk. Once she finished, Ashe made to hand it back. Instead, the heiress shakes her head and tilts it to the side, exposing the left side of her head. A well-manicured hand brushing back snow-colored hair, "Place it on this side."

As instructed, Ashe places it behind Weiss's left ear. Making sure the flower is snug and secure, the bullhead thumps into a landing with the opening of the door. They disembark and find the sun is slowly setting with a dull blue and growing orange hue. Ashe allows Weiss to lead her around Vale in their stroll. Occasionally stopping to gaze into window at a few miscellaneous tinkers. Trying to find a place to eat was beginning to grow frustrating.

Let it be said, Weiss has a high-class tongue that only the finest of foods could satisfy. Not only that, Weiss kept saying that Ashe could choose where to eat, but then Weiss would shoot it down in denial. Not only that, Ashe knew she was doing it on purpose. Weiss had this playful smirk upon her features the whole time that kept growing with each restaurant. She was at her wits end and about to pull out her own hair in frustration.

"This is acceptable."

Weiss strides by with grace and clasped hands to her front, like the royalty that she is. That insufferable grin never straying from her lips. Grumbling to herself, Weiss disappears into the eatery while Ashe vents out her anger and kicks at a light post before following in. Surprisingly, they are taken to the roof for an outside meal. Though, Weiss does not seem surprised by this in the least. Perhaps she was purposefully leading them here from the very beginning.

As if she was reading her mind, Weiss turns toward Ashe with a smug expression.

Yea, she totally did.

Ashe sulked and hardly spoke to Weiss in the beginning. Eventually the heiress chuckled and apologized before the mood returned to normal. For most of the meal, Weiss did most of the talking. Ashe would ask questions about the greenhouse and flowers. Weiss would answer in earnest and detail, but she would respond in too much detail. Before long, Weiss would begin to regale tails about her grandmother.

It was not that Ashe didn't like to hear about it, but that she could not contribute anything to the conversation. Weiss would even occasionally mention something about her mother, but only in passing. Ashe wanted to add to the conversation. She truly did, but there was nothing for her to add. Only questions and small comments here and there. It was a slap to the face from reality at how much she missed out on. It was really beginning to dampen her mood. Next thing she knew, Ashe was idly playing with her food using the fork.

Eventually, Weiss noticed and changed the topic. Even though it was something mundane like the breakfast get-together from the morning. Though the topic was boring and dull, Weiss couldn't help but rest her elbow upon the table to hold up her chin to linger toward Ashe. The way she perked up and started to talk about the things she learned and made with Ren, it was cute. She always had some neutral expression, or one of annoyance. Sometimes when Ashe thought people weren't looking, it looked pained as well.

Though when Weiss mentioned she thought the eggs were delicious, Ashe withdrew into herself in embarrassment, said she made them herself. There, the tiniest of natural smiles. Weiss tightens her lips, it wasn't some beautiful or pretty smile, but crooked and small. Natural and cute. In fact, part of Weiss couldn't help but want to tease her some more. The other half was feeling greedy. She wants to be the only one to see it. Hers and hers alone.

Suddenly a tune rings out from a scroll. Perking up, Ashe quickly reaches into her pocket to pull it out. Looking at the caller, she suddenly sighs in annoyance and exasperation. Turning to sit sideways, Ashe takes the call, "What do you want?" Her voice was bland and annoyed.

Weiss snorts in amusement, there's only one person Ashe uses that tone with, Ozpin. It was interesting to watch the one-sided conversation. Ashe was quite expressive when it comes to Ozpin. It seems he knows how to push her buttons in the correct sequence. By the time Ashe hangs up the call, she sighs in defeat. "He wants me to check on a security system nearby. Ozpin said it just started to show signs of errors within the system."

So that's what he wanted. Weiss was curious about what the conversation was about, "Should I head back before you then?"

Ashe shakes her head slowly, "No, somehow, Ozpin knew you were with me. He said to bring you with me and to show me how to restart the program. He should be sending the coordinates in a moment." As if on que, a ping echoes out from both of their scrolls. "It's not that far from here."

With a shrug, Weiss stands to her feet, watching as Ashe leaves Lien on the table for payment. "Let's get a move on then. The faster we finish this, the better. It is starting to get dark out after all." The two teens begin their exit before Weiss perks up at realization. "How did he know I was with you by the way?"

"Mm, I'm not sure. He just knows things. I stopped trying to figure that out a while ago." Stated Ashe, and it's true. He would know things and never explain how. When she tried to figure it out, she would come out empty handed. Weiss hums curiously in their descent down the stairs. They never notice the group of eyes from the corner of the roof. A familiar set of aviators resting upon the table with a model-like teen holding a scroll loosely in hand.

"Coco, did you really have to interrupt them like that?"

"Hm? Vel-Darling, you know I never 'interrupt' when it comes to romance. This is my area of expertise after all."

Velvet squints toward Coco, mid-bite of her veggies. "If it's your area of expertise, why are you still single?"

Coco recoils as if struck. Springing back forth, she points toward Velvet, "That's because I haven't found the right person that can handle all of 'this'." Coco emphasized it by motioning her hands toward her own body. "Besides, maybe I have my eyes set on someone already." She gives a playful wink toward Velvet. Said girl shakes her head humorously before perking up.

Velvet suddenly snorts in amusement and giggles toward the side. Coco slams her palm upon the table and whirls around toward Fox. "I do not have a sister-complex!" Fox remains silent with a teasing grin upon his lips. "Yatsuhashi! Tell them I do not have a sister-complex!"

The gentle giant of their group perks up with a mouthful of food. Looking between the rest of his team members, he quickly swallows his food before speaking. "She totally has a sister-complex."

"Hah! You see—Hey! Come on! Is this pick on your leader day? After I brought us all out to have a nice team dinner?" Whined Coco before plopping back into her seat. Velvet couldn't stop giggling off to the side. Fox was amused and grinning. It wasn't often they got one up on their leader.

Pouting toward her team, Coco suddenly bursts into a soft chuckle and shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, whatever." Leaning over, she gives Velvet a one arm hug and holds onto her. Velvet grumbles and continues with her veggie meal. Crossing a leg over the other, Coco looks toward Yatsuhashi. "Do me a solid and sleep outside in the hall tonight. I don't like traitors."

Team CFVY chuckles and continues with their meal. Velvet is the first to finish and leans back in her chair. "You know it's strange. Ozpin had us comb the forest, but we couldn't find anything all week. Shouldn't we have run across…I dunno…somethin'?"

Coco, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi perk up and glance toward Fox. A moment later Coco nods, "Like Foxy said. It might be a good thing, perhaps they ended up killing each other. Whatever it was. That's also a common occurrence. There were signs of a conflict, but that's it. There's no use fretting over it."

"I'd have to agree-"

"Oh! Now you agree with me!"

Yatsuhashi carries on, as if Coco didn't just interrupt him. "We did not find anything and there were not any other signs of the Grimm roaming about. Neither did another incident like it happen, usually it repeats itself in waves. Thinking about it will just make our heads hurt."

Velvet nods with a soft sigh. A thought suddenly crosses her mind and turns toward Coco, "So, why did you call Ozpin and tell him Ashe and Weiss were on a date?"

"Hm? Oh, that's easy." Stated Coco with a glint in her eyes, "Ozpin mentioned he's gonna have Ashe handle some of the automated security systems to help lighten our load, and I remembered there being one around here on the fritz lately. Weiss is also a bit of a computer-wiz, so she should know how the systems operate. They are from Atlas and a Schnee design after all."

"I know that, but why interrupt them? I mean, we could have easily done it after our meal. It's not that far at all and hardly any Grimm ever appear in that location."

A hand ruffles onto Velvet's hair between her bunny ears in a tease, forcing her to grumble. "Aw, are you worried about your Juniors? Such a good upperclassman! I'm aware, but this one is special."

Yatsuhashi perks up with an arched brow, "Special? How?"

"Well~," Grasping onto her mug, Coco raises it up. A toast to herself at a job well done. "Let's just say the engineer was completely drunk and accidently built the console in the wrong direction. You need to wedge yourself in order to operate it. One person and you're fine, but two…" Coco arches a brow toward Fox who looks at her with a knowing look. The prankster side of him is proud. "Why yes, I know I'm good. After all…" A quick sip with a grin, "I'm the Love Doctor." Yatsuhashi snorts at the comment. "Shut up!"

True enough to her statement, after finding the security system, the console was wedged between the machine and wall. Obviously, Weiss recognized the machinery right away and found herself ecstatic to show off some Schnee products. Which is strange, considering they are here because the system is malfunctioning.

She's just saying.

Weiss was quick to drag her toward the console. Ashe noticed the cramped space, but Weiss didn't really care in her excitement. Not a second later, and Ashe found herself brushed up completely against Weiss's side in warmth. Ashe was right, Weiss was slim and smaller than she looked. Though still a few inches taller than Ashe. She still must look up toward her though.

"And just do this…and the system will reset. That will get the system back to being fully functional." Weiss turns toward Ashe with pride shining in her eyes. "Any questions?" It takes Ashe turning toward her to finally grasp their positioning. Having Ashe look up toward her, that hot breath tickling along her chilled neck. Weiss quickly begins to flush.

"Mm, not really. It's simple and easy to remember, so I should be able to handle it next time." Turning back to the console, Ashe raises her gloved hand to play with the system and repeat the steps Weiss showed her.

Weiss on the other hand, was having some issues. She couldn't look away from the petite teen beside her. The way she was staring at the screen, the blue reflection within her honey colored eyes, illuminating her soft and smooth skin, it made her lips shine naturally. They looked so soft.

"And then I just push this one, right?"

Snapping back to reality. Weiss forces herself back to the console with a deep breath. Thankfully, Ashe wasn't paying much attention to her, or maybe regrettably? She's not sure at this point. "Ahem, yes. You just have to push that one, and the system will reset. That simple."

"Alright, I think I got it now, thanks." Ashe quickly squirms her way out. This way Weiss would be able to wiggle her way afterwards. The faunus girl stretches and pops her joints from the cramped space. Weiss on the other hand was more worried about getting her breathing and fuzzy head back to normal. Though she certainly didn't seem in control when she just walked away from the faunus. Weiss is thankful that Ashe didn't say a word while making her way back to the nearest Bullhead.

Weiss doesn't need to look back to know Ashe is following her quietly. She could just feel it and knew she was there. Weiss should probably say something at the least, but she's tongue-tied. What should she say? If she speaks now, Weiss will just end up saying something embarrassing. It's better to just keep silent till she gets her thoughts properly in order. Although this is very unbecoming of her. If Ashe was confused or annoyed, she didn't show it. For the entire trip back to Beacon, Ashe didn't utter a word.

Eventually they found themselves at the intersection of the hallways toward their respective dorms. Weiss kept her back to Ashe while they stood within the silent halls in the night. Most students were either in their dorms, or local students at their homes for the weekend. Weiss still hasn't said anything to her yet. This awkwardness is humiliating for someone like her. Really undignified. Winter would scold her for such cowardice.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

Weiss couldn't help but whirl around at the soft voice, "No!" It was so timid and barely audible. Ashe was staring toward the ground and unsure of herself. "Sorry, I'm just tired is all. I have a lot going through my head. I apologize if I worried you. That wasn't my intention."

"Mm."

With a huff, Weiss rubs onto her bicep. "Thank you for today, what do you say about same time next weekend?"

"That sounds nice."

"Good…That's good." Weiss nods to herself and rocks from her toes to heels. "Next weekend then." Ashe hums an acknowledgement quietly. "Well, have a good night." Another soft hum from the petite faunus. Ashe stood and watched Weiss walk away into the night. She was about to continue her own path when Weiss suddenly stopped and squared her shoulders. With a blink, Weiss suddenly whirls around with a neutral expression. Snow colored hair whips around before Weiss stomps back toward Ashe quickly, determination shining with her eyes.

She doesn't even stop, one second she was far away. The next, Ashe found herself embraced in a warm hug by the heiress. Her small body is suddenly squeezed with a caress of warmth along her ear. "Sweet dreams as well." Weiss sets her down and rushes back down the hallway. Throwing open her dorm's door, she slams it behind her before leaning against it. A pale hand raises and covers over her lips in embarrassment. That wasn't what she meant to do. Weiss aborted at the last moment. When did she turn into a coward?

"Hey Weiss! Out late? How are y—Oh my god." Yang bellows out in her pajamas while dropping her scroll onto her bed. "No way. Ruby, Ruby wake up!" No response forces Yang to grab her pillow and launch it toward Ruby's sleeping form. That does the trick.

Ruby suddenly sits up with a cowlick and a dazed, sleepy expression. "Wah!" Grabbing her own pillow, "I gots Crescent Pillow, n' I'm not 'fraid to use it. Tis also a gun." Ruby pumps it like a shotgun, a bullet cap surprisingly popping out.

"What's all the racket?" Blake yawns softly while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a stretch.

"Guys! Look at Weiss! I didn't think it was possible." Yang scoots to the edge of the top bunk before leaping down to step toward Weiss.

Shaking her head awake, Blake looks toward Weiss. "What are you talking about? She looks fi—Oh my god." Blake is instantly alert with the widening of her eyes.

"Wha? I dun' get it." Slurred out Ruby while hugging her pillow. "I mean she wen' out on 'nother date, right?" Ruby closes her eyes and slowly starts to lean back down to go back to sleep. "N' she's just all red n' stuff like she had—Oh my god." She suddenly sits up and fully awake. "Are you gonna have a baby?!"

Blake palms her face roughly in exasperation with a shake of her head. Weiss slams the back of her head against the door before curling inward. Yang balks before turning toward Ruby. "Wha? No! Ruby, we've had the talk already! You're getting way ahead, start from the beginning!"

"Oh~ Cookie exchanging."

Yang palms her forehead, she forgot how their dad explained it to Ruby. She's going to rip into him next time she sees him. "Ruby, just go back to sleep." Yang turns back toward Weiss and crosses her arms over her bust with a knowing grin. "Oh yea, you've got it bad."

The red upon her face was not going away. It reached up toward the tip of her ears. Not only that, her light blue eyes had a certain shine to them. Weiss uncovered her mouth to retort back to Yang, "Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about."

Yang just smirks further with a hand cupping and stroking at her own chin. "Yea, you're not fooling anyone with that goofy grin of yours, Princess."

Weiss angrily stomps off toward their bathroom, but it was an amusing sight considering the loopy smile wouldn't fade away. The door slams shut, causing Yang to burst into laughter along with Blake. With the excitement over Blake turns herself back in for the night, and with Weiss back in the dorm, Yang follows suit.

When Weiss finally joined the others for sleep, the silence filled into the room with the darkness. Snuggling up into her pillow, she was about to fall asleep when suddenly…

"You've got it reeeeally bad."

"Damn it Yang!"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I did da thing! This was a fun chapter to work on, even learned quite a few new things in the process. Ah, google...What kind of world would we be in without you. Dark Ages, maybe. Ah well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Debating recently if I should add in some omake type scenes after the notes or whatnot. They would be canon for the most part, so lemme know if that would interest anyone.**

 **Darth**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ashe's body was heavy and weighed down. Her breath was hot and heavy with pants while the glistening of sweat and morning dew shined upon her skin. Her muscles strained and protested any movement, demanding to relax and still. "…Nn…" Was her cheek swollen? Yes, yes it was. It was puffy and red.

She couldn't feel her face. Ashe knew she probably looked like a bruised plum.

"Hah…I know, right? I haven't been this sore and out of breath in so long. It's wonderful."

With a strain, Ashe rolls her head toward the sound and finds Pyrrha laying beside her. She is also in a similar state. Although she has a hand cradled into her chest. The wrist under the glove was swollen and tender. Red hair was clinging onto her skin from the sweat, green eyes sparkling in mirth. "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Pyrrha giggles in amusement at a dismissive grunt and lazy wave of a limp hand. Not at all bothered by her own sprain.

Relaxing into the disturbed grass, Ashe closes her eyes to enjoy the shade and breeze. They were at the edge of the Emerald Forest and weary from their spar. Ashe decided to focus on her frontal combat and less guerrilla warfare. She is very much feeling the repercussions for such a direct choice of confrontation. If her face has anything to say about it. Pyrrha must be more tired than she let on, because she also was quiet and content to rest. Thankfully it was still early in the morning, so the dew was a welcome relief to her body heat.

"There you are! I was looking everywh—What happened to your face?"

Ashe doesn't bat an eye at the sound of Ruby's approach. Though she was not amused at the sound Pyrrha made. The sound of Ruby approaching closer and peeking over, finally causes Ashe to crack an eye open. There, she finds Ruby curiously looking down and blinking calmly. Silver eyes stare down at her and peer at the fresh swelling upon her cheek. "Uh, you okay?"

Another grunt is all the answer Ashe gives to the younger girl. Ruby shuffles back once Ashe finally finds the strength to sit back up. Her muscles protesting the whole way. She is out of shape. Ashe will have to spar much more frequently with Pyrrha to get back to tip-top shape. She should not have procrastinated training so much before she came to Beacon. "'M, fine."

Pyrrha sits up easily and calmly with a concerned expression adorning her features. "Are you sure? I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I got caught up in the heat of the moment, and you really caught me off guard." A nod is all she gets, honey colored eyes directing their gaze to her own sprained wrist. Pyrrha raises it and calmly shrugs her shoulders with a smile. "Don't worry about this, it doesn't hurt all that much. My aura will heal it right up before we know it."

Of course, their aura will heal up their minor injuries, but that doesn't mean they don't hurt. Hopefully, her face doesn't become a prime target for Pyrrha, because it's going to piss her off if she gets hit there again.

"So…Is it a bad time to ask to get started on our training?" Questioned Ruby with an awkward chuckle and shuffle of her feet. Crescent rose held out within her hands.

Ashe waves her off while shaking her head. She then turns to glance at Pyrrha, "I believe we are done for the day?" Receiving a nod and smile from Pyrrha, her focus turns back to Ruby. "You won't need your weapon."

Pyrrha quirks an eyebrow curiously toward Ashe. Ruby blinks before snuggling Crescent Rose toward her affectionately. "But…why?"

"Because I don't know how to use a scythe, and full contact sparring would be less productive."

Blinking rapidly, Ruby awkwardly shuffles her feet around, "So, uh, what are we going to do then?"

Rising to her feet, Ashe sways a bit before a larger hand grasps onto her wrist from Pyrrha, steadying her posture. "Well, there's something I noticed during your spars while watching. You have a…weakness…quirk?" Tilting her head, she wasn't quite sure what to label it.

She suddenly has rapt attention from both Pyrrha and Ruby, Ashe couldn't help but shuffle upon her feet. "I…do? What's that?" Questioned out Ruby.

With a calming breath, Ashe approaches toward Ruby and raises a hand into a fist. She then lightly taps it onto Ruby's chest with her knuckles. "You're afraid to take a hit, you flinch a lot."

Ruby's face scrunches up in confusion, while Pyrrha's good hand positions under her chin in thought. "I do? I think anyone would be afraid to take a hit, I mean you're not supposed to get hit."

"Yes, but getting hit is inevitable, unavoidable." Pyrrha stands to her full height easily and show cases her wrist. "No matter how good you are, you'll eventually take a hit. If you're afraid, you'll flinch, close your eyes, and take hits that you could have easily avoided. I think I know what you're getting at, Ashe."

"Mm."

Nodding her head awkwardly, Ruby glances between the two more experienced fighters. "Alright then…so what do you recommend?"

Crossing her arms, Ashe hums in thought. "Have you ever fought someone bare-handed?"

"Ah-uh. Maybe? Possibly…" Ruby lights up and snaps finger guns toward Ashe, "I did fight Yang once, bare-handed…That didn't go so well for me though…" Ruby hangs her head down in shame. The sound of a chime forces her gaze back up. She suddenly yelps in shock, backpedaling away from a gloved fist near her nose. True to their statement, Ruby flinched and squeezed her eyes shut while covering her face.

But the hit never came.

"Mm."

"Looks like you were right. We'll have to work on that, so she breaks that habit." Stated Pyrrha.

"We?" Questioned out Ashe. Since when was Pyrrha going to help? Ashe figured Pyrrha would head back to the Academy and do…whatever it is she does throughout the day.

Pyrrha smiles down toward Ashe, "Of course, this looks interesting, but mostly fun. It would be a good cool down exercise after our spars in the morning. Though, I do have a favor to ask."

With a slow blink, Ashe looks up toward the warrioress in question. What kind of favor would Pyrrha ask her for? She's already the top student. Best in combat skills, rivaled by none in the sparring ring, and only contended by Weiss for the top spot in academics. Natural prodigies at their finest. "What's that?"

A slight red tint then shimmies onto Pyrrha's upper cheeks. "Would it be alright if I bring Jaune to train with Ruby as well?" Ashe just stares toward her along with Ruby who's hiding under her hood. Pyrrha waves a hand frantically in front of her in embarrassment. "A-ah, it's not what you think. Honest, it's just that he's been struggling in his fights, and this would really help him out."

"That's up to Ruby."

Said girl shrugs her shoulders with a dismissive hand, "Eh, yea, sure. Why not?"

"Wonderful~" Beamed out Pyrrha with a bright smile.

Ruby huffs and stomps a foot in impatience. "So, are we doing this thing or not? What exactly is it that you want me to do?"

Pyrrha and Ashe glance toward one another. The warrioress staring down with an arched brow at the tiny assassin. Mirth twinkles in their eyes in understanding of one another before turning back toward Ruby. She suddenly has a sinking feeling in her gut.

"We're going to beat you up." Bluntly stated Ashe in a monotone voice, Pyrrha just nods along with a soft smile.

Ruby jolts back, an unsure chuckle escaping her lips with a hand rubbing onto the back of her head. "Ah-ha, th-that doesn't sound so good. I mean can't we just, I dunno, something else?"

This time, Pyrrha shakes her head with a good hand upon her cocked hip. Her tender wrist already feeling better from her aura. "I never really paid it any mind, but when Ashe brought it up, it's true. You're afraid to take a hit, you flinch quite a bit. In order to break you from this habit, we need to force a new habit into you." A small smirk tugs at her lips, "And beat the old one out of you." Just because she's never really told a joke or pun before, doesn't mean she doesn't know how.

Ruby awkwardly chuckles and shuffles a foot back along the dirt, "A-ah, well. M-maybe this wasn't such a g—"

"If you want to run, then go ahead. I won't stop you." Ruby and Pyrrha snap their heads toward Ashe who stands with her arms crossed over her chest, annoyance masked over her face. The red and swollen cheek easing back down from aura healing. "I owed you, and you asked me to train you. I do not mind doing so, but do not waste my time."

Snapping her mouth shut, silver eyes glance toward Pyrrha who has a neutral expression. She remains silent, but her silence speaks volumes. Her gaze was more focused on Ruby than Ashe. Yang and their father always tried to force hand-to-hand combat on her. Ruby hated it, she does not like having to use her hands. Getting that up and close always makes her uneasy. That's why she preferred training and learning under her uncle. If there was something she didn't like, he didn't push it at all. His training was easy, and she enjoyed it. He was laid back, spoiled her, and let her work at her own pace.

She has never once won a fight against Yang, let alone touched her. Ruby always chalked it up to her being older and more experienced…But for how long will that excuse hold? Ruby wants to fight her older sister on even ground. Yang has always been looking out for her. Ever since they were little and the forest incident. She loves her older sister, very much. But she wants to prove to her that she can stand on her own. And the one thing that Yang understands well, is fighting.

Ruby wants to win. At least once.

With arms hanging down her front, Ruby clenches her skirt and looks back up toward Ashe fiercely. "I'll do it. Just tell me what to do."

A soft tug works upward on Ashe's lips. Her arms uncross with a nod, "Good, first remove the hood, it will only get in the way. Once you get better, you can train with it on. For now, I'll go easy on you, and let you be on the offensive. I want to see what I have to deal with." When Ruby finishes removing her hood with a grumble and curse, she looks at it longingly. Shaking her head of negative thoughts, she smacks her cheeks to pump herself up. "Attack me, and I'll just defend."

Clenching her fists, Ruby nods and lets a quick breeze rupture through the clearing. With an awkward battle cry, she rushes forward with a drawn back fist, and thrusts it forward. Ashe just stares at the wonky attack, her lips in a thin neutral line. She doesn't even defend, Ashe steps to the side and lets Ruby sail on by. Ruby slightly tumbles on her own feet before coming to a stop.

"Heh—"

Honey colored eyes perk toward Pyrrha who is looking away with a red tint to her cheeks. A fist near her lips, holding back a chuckle at the scene. Though she couldn't quite suppress the shivers. Ashe lets her have the moment while turning her attention back to Ruby. Said girl was staring toward them with a rosey tint of her cheeks. If anything, she looked like she was trying to make the ground swallow her up.

"Do you even know how to throw a punch?" Silence, that was all she got in response. Closing her eyes, Ashe lets out a deep breath, willing her patience into a calm. "That's alright, I can show you, come here." It takes her a moment, but slowly Ruby shuffles on closer with her head down and a prominent rose tint to her cheeks. Nibbling on her lower lip, made her look like a cute chipmunk.

Just like…

Stomping the thought, Ashe raises her hands and grasps onto Ruby's. Ashe could feel her warmth through her gloves, and her hands were soft, but kind of slick. Perhaps from all the oils and grease she uses from her weapon obsession. "This is how you make a proper fist. Now, let me show you how to punch."

Ashe goes through the motion with a soft chime of her bell. Before long, the two spend a few minutes training Ruby in throwing a basic punch. Contrary to popular belief, the power comes more from the legs than the arm itself. Ashe has never cared for the science of it all, she just does it. Thankfully, Ruby is quick on the pick-up, so they don't spend too long with it. Though, now it comes to the awkward part for Ashe.

"I'm…not really sure what to do next. Because when I was showed that, I was thrown into a pit of a dozen fighters and told to survive." Spoke out Ashe with an eerie calm and faraway look within her eyes.

Ruby gulps and has a mild panic attack at the thought of Ashe suddenly throwing her into a ravine with a mob of gangsters. A sudden hand upon her shoulder forces a startle and scream of fright. Pyrrha winces slightly at the volume. "Ah, sorry for startling you. But perhaps I should take over from here then. I have a less…stressful method." Ruby brightens up like she's seen the light. Pyrrha must look like an angel in her eyes right now.

Next thing Ashe knew, she was being used as a punching bag. With her hands held out, Pyrrha was coaching Ruby on how to attack. Pyrrha was quite the aggressive coach apparently. She had Ruby doing jabs, crosses, hooks, and uppercuts without rest, and she expected nothing except perfection. It was very repetitive. Ashe yawned quietly with soft taps sounding from her palms with each hit.

She was bored.

Ruby strikes out with a soft jab against Ashe's right palm. "Dodge."

"Wha—" Ashe lashes out with her left, and bops Ruby on her head. Said girl squeaks out in pain and grumbles out a curse. "What was that for?!" It was an awkward angle, considering Ashe is shorter than Ruby.

"Why didn't you dodge? I was bored."

Silver eyes widen in disbelief, like a heckled hen. "Bored? So, you smacked me on the noggin? I already have a difficult time keeping up with class work. What if it becomes worse?!" She's not joking either. It is already hard enough for Ruby to remember homework and exam topics.

Ashe shrugs and rolls her shoulders, "You'll manage…I think."

Ruby squawks in disbelief before Pyrrha steps in to placate the two. "Now, now, I understand where Ashe is coming from. I apologize, I got carried away, and you must have been bored." Ashe huffs to the side and nods once. "Why not call it a day here for now? We've been at it for a while now, and the next step is to actually put it into practice."

"Mm, fight time."

"Haha, yes, fight time." Pyrrha smiles in mirth and paces toward Ashe with a look over her shoulder toward Ruby. "Make sure to practice before next week, because you'll be fighting against Ashe instead of me. I'm going to invite Jaune and hopefully he will join us." Green eyes turn toward the secret faunus. "Lunch?"

"Sure."

"Are you coming Ruby?" Questioned Pyrrha over her shoulder.

A sudden grumble echoes out, from Ruby's belly. "Um, yea. I could go for some food."

As a group, the three huntress-in-training make their way toward the academy's cafeteria. Pyrrha and Ruby made up for most of the conversation. Ashe only making a comment or two after being questioned or called upon for input.

Though, Pyrrha and Ashe did make mention of the strange sight they saw early in the morning. Passing through the hallways, they saw a giant of a teenager sleeping on a bench. He must have been cold, because he was shivering and had quite a frown upon his face while mumbling quietly. Maybe he just likes sleeping outside? They ignored him on their way and paid him little mind in the morning.

Lunch was quite the normal affair and before long, they went their separate ways. Making her way back to the dorm, Ashe finds a surprising visitor within her room. "Oh! Hey Ashe! When did you come back?" Nora was laying on her stomach and propped on her elbows. A bag of chips next to her while noise of a movie coming from her scroll.

Nora had a plastered smile upon her pretty face. Sparkling eyes of aqua stared back into those dulled honey. "Hello, Nora. When did you get here?"

With a chip in hand, Nora waves her hand dismissively, "Lil ol me? Not long ago. See, here's the thing." Rolling onto her back, Nora huffs in annoyance. "Pyrrha disappeared this morning, so that left Jaune, Ren, and I, so Ren and Jaune got to talking. Apparently, they decided to have a 'guy's day or something. Whatever that means."

Ashe had an ear to Nora's monologue while she started to remove most of her top layer clothing, softly humming out occasionally to signal she was listening. "So, I got to thinking…" Rolling back over onto her stomach, Nora takes an exaggerated chomp on the chip with a loud crunch. "That we could have a girls day watching movies! Or whatever it is that girls do, I've never had a girl's night before, hah! I'm kinda excited. I already sent a message to Pyrrha, so I'm sure she will show up whenever."

"Mm." With pajamas in hand, Ashe retreats into her bathroom for a quick shower. With a towel tightly covering her head, Ashe re-appears to only hear a knock upon her door. Nora waves it off for Ashe. Opening the door, she finds a familiar person on the other side.

"Hello again~" Pyrrha waves with a smile. Her long red hair was damp and loosely hanging down. She was wearing a gym outfit. A black crop-top and biker-shorts with a towel wrapped around her neck. It really showed off her muscles and curves and were they curvy. "Sorry for showing up unannounced, but Nora sent me a message about watching some movies together. I brought drinks." Pyrrha holds up a bag of bottled drinks.

"Whoop whoop! You're my girl Pyrrha! Knew I could count on you." Nora whirls on by and peeks into the bag with a wiggle of her bottom.

"Um…How are we going to watch movies? I don't have a television or anything like that…" Questioned out Ashe. She has no electronics besides her Academy issued scroll, so exactly what was it that Nora was planning to do? Crowd around her scroll to watch?

Wait, when exactly did she agree to this? Did she agree to this? No, Nora's just dragging her along, and Ashe didn't even realize it. She's good at that.

Nora looks up with an orange flavored soda of choice in her hand. "Oh, that's easy. We will use the student's lounge. It has a big screen, and no one is using it today. We have it all to ourselves!" With a fist upon her hip, Nora thrusts out the bottle and points out with it heroically. "Bring your pillows and blankets! We shall build a fort, and it will be glorious!" Without waiting for a response, Nora whoops and rushes on by with spread arms, imitating a plane.

Pyrrha and Ashe watch Nora fade down the hall, "Sorry about this. Nora is quite spontaneous. You didn't have plans today, did you?"

Ashe hums quietly in a negative, "Nn, not really, and don't worry about it. I like Nora, she's fun."

With a chuckle, Pyrrha watches Ashe back-track into her dorm to collect her sleeping pillow, and smaller pillow from Ozpin. When did she put her hat back on? "I'll admit. I am also quite excited myself. I didn't have any friends back in Mistral, so this makes me happy." With a smile, the door clicks shut, "What about you? Did you have any friends when you were younger?"

Her bell chimes quietly, straightening her top hat back upon her head, Ashe hums softly. "I used to have one."

Nothing more needed to be said. Pyrrha's lips thin, watching Ashe walk off without a delay. Pyrrha mentally kicks herself, but she lost herself in excitement. Catching up, the two make their way toward the lounge in silence. They are met with a peculiar sight.

Nora ransacked the furniture and built herself a cushion fort. She was looking quite smug at her accomplishment. "There you slowpokes are, let's get a move on girls! Party isn't gonna start on its own, ya know. You've kept us waiting."

Ashe remains expressionless while Pyrrha perks a brow, "Us?"

Ruby suddenly bursts upward, like a jack-in-the-box, and hands holding various snacks. "I bring offerings of delicious tribute!"

"Yea! She even brought strawberry wafers! Totally best friend material." Nora and Ruby give each other a high-five.

With a chuckle from Pyrrha, they approach the fort and make their way in. Ashe blinks in surprise, in the corner is Blake, pillow and novel in hand. Without looking up, she waves her hand in greeting. "In exchange for coming, they let me pick a few movies."

No one even asked.

"Ah…" Finding a cozy spot along a cushion wall, Ashe shuffles her pillows to make a nest. "What about Yang and Weiss?"

Ruby and Nora's expression turn serious, causing Ashe to flinch away a moment. "Yang is on a super, secret, and vital quest. We pray for her success, so that the V.I.P arrives safely and soundly." Nora nods her head along with Ruby.

Ashe blinks and then turns toward Blake, she sighs and rolls her eyes, "She went to get the pizza."

"And Weiss?"

"She will join us later. She had something to do today."

Ashe feels a tiny pull on her stomach at the statement, but she ignores it. "Ah, do you have the next book for Ninja's of L—"

A sudden palm smacks onto her mouth, Blake eyeing Ashe in a panic. "Don't finish that sentence. Yes, I do. I'll bring it to your dorm tonight."

"Mm." Removing her hand, Blake goes back to reading. Only after staring at Ashe for a moment longer.

The door suddenly slams open. "With a bang, enters Yang! I hope you all ordered something fresh and hot! Because here I am!" She then holds out two boxes of pizza with her sunglasses on. "Oh, I have the pizza too." And just like that, the get-together boomed.

At least for most of the girls, Ashe and Blake were perfectly content to remain in the corners in their personal space. At least till Yang forced her way between the two and made them socialize. Ashe supposed she did need to socialize just a little bit. The fact Yang had one box with extra cheese pizza had nothing to do with it.

Nothing at all.

Ashe didn't pay much attention to the movie when it started. She would look at the screen, but hardly paid attention. Mostly just zoning out and enjoying the vivid colors and snappy one-liners. Something about a lion cub, becoming king of a pride. She's not entirely sure, her mind is elsewhere. Looking around, Weiss has yet to arrive. She would rather have her around for this.

"Something on your mind?"

Honey eyes flicker toward the voice beside her, Yang happily munches on a slice with meaty toppings. "Mm?"

Lilac turns toward her with a string of cheese, "Well, you don't seem to be paying much attention to the movie." A sly smirk spreads across her lips in a tease, "Thinking about Weiss?"

With a slow blink, Ashe tilts her head with a soft chime of her bell. "A little bit."

Yang looks vaguely shocked before slurping up the string of cheese, "Oh, seriously? I honestly didn't think you would confirm something like that. I was planning to tease you a bit. Good for you."

Ashe reaches for another slice and takes a bite. Nora had hopped up and began to switch out the movie for another. Did it already end? Huh, she must have missed it. "So that's a good thing?"

"Well, yea. Although, it kind of sucks for me." Yang leans back and waves her slice around lazily, "I mean, I can't exactly tease you about it. Thankfully, Weiss more than makes up for it. Her reactions are always hilarious. But I guess that's why she's crushin' so bad."

"What do you mean?"

With a shrug, Yang crosses one leg over the other. "To me, Weiss seems to be a sucker for honesty. It's like she's a lie detector. Hard to get anything passed her, and not for a lack of trying. But it explains why she doesn't mind Ruby and seems to be coming around so quickly. Little sis is horrible at telling lies."

"Shh."

Yang and Ashe turn toward Blake who shushed them quietly, she was intently staring at the screen. Yang whispers out a sheepish apology to Blake.

Ashe finds herself staring at a strange scene. A cartoon fawn playing in the snow with its mother doe. It was a happy scene, yet it pulled on Ashe's heart. Was she like that around her own mother? Pulling her knees to her chest, she couldn't help but watch the scene play out. When the two suddenly took off running, a gun shot rang out through speakers. It didn't take long before the fawn escaped into the thickets but became separated from its mother.

The pit within her belly began to swell. There was no sight of its mother, but it called out to her. Clenching at her knees, the scene is hitting way too close to home. Yet, it did not stop there. The fawn kept going, calling for its mother. The word repeating within her mind over and over. The fawn rushes out of its thicket, searching frantically for its mother. Cold sweat breaks out over Ashe's pale skin. Hands raising to clench onto the trim of her top hat and tugging it down.

She can't watch anymore. It's suffocating.

Springing to her feet, she quickly excuses herself amid frantic startles. The room swirls in a vortex during her escape, slamming the door open, an angry and startled cry shouts out. Ashe pays it no mind and frantically retreats down the hallway. Without directing, her legs carry her to an outdoor balcony. Slamming herself against the stone railing, Ashe braces herself and clenches her body, forcing it to calm amid the cool wind.

Her hands clench and squeeze the unyielding stone without mercy. Turning her knuckles white from stress. She hates this weakness. Ashe understands this over-reaction to any little trigger is absurd and illogical. She logically knows it needs to stop. That she needs to get over these attacks. To stop letting them affect her. Without realizing it, her legs give out slowly from under her. Sinking down onto her knees while holding the railing, Ashe rests her blazing forehead against the cool marble. Her body and mind refusing to obey.

It's pathetic. She's pathetic.

But she can't help it. She is fully aware how stupid it is, but she cannot control herself. She's trying.

Through her shivering and numb body, a sudden warmth rubs onto her upper back. "What happened?"

Ashe didn't have to look back, she knew from the voice. Weiss was slowly rubbing onto her upper back, the warmth of her hand was soothing and calming. Her throat was turning dry with a crack of her voice. "It happened again. Another trigger."

Weiss slowly sinks down to a crouch beside Ashe, worry evident upon her face. "What was the trigger?"

A pitiful laugh escapes from Ashe, mocking herself at the absurdity of it, "A simple scene from a movie. A cartoon fawn crying out for its mother. Pathetic. I'm so pathetic." People are starting to notice her conditions, she's lashing out. The triggers happening in public and near others. She can't control it. They turn their gaze toward her. Whispering and talking about her in hushed voices.

"Hey, there's no need to talk about yourself like that, you're not. It's alr—"

Ashe whirls around to stare at Weiss, her bell chimes loudly. Her eyes wide and shaky, "No! It's not alright! I know it's stupid. I know there's no reason for me to be having these attacks. I'm old enough to be having some cheap mommy issues." She can't control herself. She's lashing out at the nearest source, emotions raw and unrelenting. Ashe has better control than this, knows better, but she can't control herself.

Weiss makes to reach out toward Ashe, but Ashe recoils away in fright, "Ash—"

"No! You'll get tired of me too. I don't want to hurt you either." Standing to her feet, Ashe staggers backwards before retreating and rushing back into the Academy. Never noticing the third person at the entrance in her race to the dorm. Weiss made the attempt to chase after, but the figure blocks her with an extended arm.

Glacial eyes couldn't help but bore a hole through the figure, but those lilac eyes were unflinching and took it in stride. "Let me handle it from here."

If anything, that glare only grew colder. Yang decided she never wants to be on the receiving end of this glare again. Clenching her teeth, Weiss balls her hands into fists. "Don't hurt her." Without a response, Weiss whirls around and heads to the lounge. Snow-colored hair lashing out in a whip. No doubt the other girls are gossiping and making their own wild accusations. She just got here, and already she has to run damage control.

Yang watches her retreat with an angry step. Whether it was a trick of her eyes or not, Yang could swore that she saw ice shavings floating from her clenched fists and frost in her steps. Not delaying a moment longer, Yang makes her way toward Ashe's dorm. She'd rather not piss off the Ice Queen any further. Knocking, there's no response, but she opens it anyway.

There upon the open window, Ashe is quietly sitting with her back toward Yang. Closing the door with an audible click, Yang makes her way toward the opposite side of the window and leans against the seal. Looking out, the sky was turning a soft shade of orange with a dominate setting of a dull blue. The earliest signs of dusk. "You don't have to say anything, but at least hear me out."

Silence is all that greets her, crossing her arms under her bust, Yang rests the side of her head against the window frame. "I can…understand having mommy issues." A twitch of the hand from Ashe, "Growing up, we had a super mom, baker of cookies and slayer of monsters. She would go on missions around the world, and sometimes our dad would be busy as well. That left me to babysit most of the time. Till one day, she went on a mission and didn't come back. Our dad shut down after that, so it was mostly just Ruby and I."

A few birds chirp on by outside the window, Yang doesn't know whether Ashe is listening or not. She's been silent and motionless, but she keeps going regardless. "It was only later when I found out why dad shut down so badly. Turns out, Summer was his second lover." With a huff, Yang shrugs her shoulders to herself. "His first, was my mom. When I was born, she abandoned us."

"Why?" The soft voice cracked and whispered into the wind.

"Dunno, I have been searching for the answer to that question ever since I found out. I know that no matter what, Summer will always be my mom. She was the one that stepped up and raised me. Loved me just as much as she loved dad and Ruby." Yang rubs her triceps with the opposite hands in a self-hug. "That doesn't mean that I still don't want to know about my real mom. Who is she? Where is she? Is she even still alive? Why did she leave? I know I have anger issues, and sometimes, I lash out when people poke fun about how different Ruby, and I look. So, when you said you have mommy issues. Something just clicked, like I could somewhat understand. Even though they may be completely different situations." Perhaps, someone could also understand her. Yang has never told anyone else about their mothers. Ruby knows, but she would never be able to understand. Their dad has all but given up on Yang's mother as well. He doesn't even talk about her to Yang.

It felt...like a bit of weight was lifted from her shoulders. Perhaps, she should talk about it more often.

With the setting of the sun, the two girls stare out into the tree covered horizon. It isn't long before a soft voice breaks through the silence once more. "Have you made any progress?"

Yang shrugs her shoulders, "Depends on what you mean by progress. Have I made progress finding my mother? Not really, but I at least found out her name when my uncle got drunk one night. Progress with my mommy issues? Not really, I still get angry when people bring her up, or joke about how different Ruby and I look. Just the other day I almost punched an asshole through the wall for poking fun at our different hair colors."

"I'm sorry."

A brow perks up, "For what?"

"Ruining the night."

Yang snorts and kicks herself off the window seal to stride toward Ashe. Her hand gently grasps onto the thin and fragile shoulder, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, and the night is still young. I'll tell you what. We can stay here till you're ready, and then we can head back to the lounge. Or if you just want to stay here, then I'll keep you company for the night." Yang leans closer with a wiggle of her brows, "Unless you want me to get Weiss to keep you company for the night."

Ashe turns her head slightly toward Yang with a slight twitch of her nose, "That does sound ni—"

"Great! That settles it then." Yang hops and stretches up with a crack of her joints. "I'll have Weiss come join you in your room." Striding toward the door, Yang opens it and turns to offer a wave and wink at the flabbergasted look of Ashe. "She will be here shortly. Trust me." The door quickly slams shut without waiting for a retort.

Alone within her room, Ashe stares at the door before sighing to herself. Everyone really seems to be doing what they want, with or without her consent lately. Though, she is still on the fence whether to be grateful or not. She only has time to stand and close the window before a rapid set of heels click and clack along the outside flooring. They grow louder and stronger before the door is suddenly slammed open.

Ashe's bell chimes softly, causing Weiss to stare directly toward her. She enters the room and slams the door behind her. With a beeline toward Ashe, her light blue eyes flicker and roam along her figure. "What's wrong? Yang said you needed me." Weiss is suddenly upon her and looking down at her with concern. "What happened?"

Raising her hands, she placates the heiress before it could go any further. "It's okay…I'm okay…I just…rather not go back to the lounge yet. I prefer to be in here a while longer with you."

"Oh…Oh." Weiss reels back slightly, a red hue upon her cheeks. "Well, Yang made it seem like you were in distress. It appears I was mistaken. None-the-less, I am happy to hear you are doing better."

"Mm."

Silence rustles through the dorm room in an awkward breeze. At least for Weiss. Ashe on the other hand was quite content and allowed the quiet to soothe her mind. Just by being in her presence, it allowed her thoughts to quiet and calm. If she could, Ashe would prefer to stay like this for a while longer. Sadly, it was not meant to be.

"Ahem." Glancing up, Ashe finds Weiss staring at her, eyes shining with anticipation. Tilting her head in confusion, Weiss just arches a brow in response. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

Ashe's bell chimes softly with a slow and puzzled expression, "I…do?" She has something say to her, since when? Nothing comes to mind, but her mind is a bit clouded.

With hands upon her hips, Weiss steps forward and lurches toward Ashe, "Of course. You were quite rude to me earlier. I went out of my way for you, checked on your well-being, and what do I get?" Stepping forward toward Ashe, her face inches closer, causing Ashe to lean back slightly. "You yelled at me. Interrupted me. Twice! Then had the gall to make some bogus claim about me." Ashe suddenly finds Weiss jamming a finger against her chest. "So, don't you have something to say to me?"

Ah, when she says it like that. It is starting to come back to mind. Yea, she wasn't exactly in the right state of mind then. Adverting her gaze, Ashe mumbles under her breath.

Weiss smirks slyly to herself, leaning toward Ashe's adverted gaze. "Did you say something?"

Once more, Ashe adverts her gaze downward and toward the other side. Only for Weiss to lean forward in the same direction. Not letting Ashe's gaze escape. "…Sorry…"

Her lips curl into a mischievous smirk, Weiss was thoroughly enjoying this. That book she read and studied about courting and flirting was worth it. Though they are quite hidden, Weiss is finding a few of Ashe's buttons. Normally the girl is quiet and snarky toward others, except for the few common friends they have. "Say it again, but louder."

Clenching her fists, Ashe suddenly raises her head, a light red hue upon her nose. "I'm sorry!" Apologizing is the worst. She hates it. Ashe makes an effort to avoid it at all possible outcomes. It makes her feel weak and vulnerable. She can probably count the number of people she's apologized to on one hand.

Grinning to herself, Weiss flicks a hand through her side-tail. "I suppose, that will do. Apology accepted." She couldn't help the quiet chuckle from escaping at the annoyed and grumpy pout from Ashe. Weiss calmly reaches out to take the small hand into her own, "Do you want to rejoin the others, or stay here for a bit longer?"

With a shaky breath, Ashe gives a small squeeze in return. She should take her own advice and not run away. Although, that is easier said than done, but she will try. "I'll go back."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm."

"Alright, let's go." Weiss reaches out with her free hand and tilts Ashe's hat back on straight for her. Said girl just twitches her nose in response in thanks. Weiss then drags and leads her by the hand back toward the lounge. She does not even allow Ashe a pause and leads her directly into the room.

With a chime, all eyes turn toward Ashe. Out of instinct, Ashe squeezes and clenches onto Weiss's hand. Absorbing all the warmth that it comforted. Their gazes made her flinch, but she knows them. They wouldn't mock or look down upon her. Sucking in a deep breath, Ashe lets it out and contents with the warmth beside her.

Nora was the only one to bounce up onto her feet at the sight of Ashe. Though, she was calm and slow with her movements. Nora offered a small smile with her brightly colored aqua eyes. Approaching her, Nora leans forward a bit and waves with her radiant smile. "Welcome back~ We missed you."

Ashe quietly and timidly nods, squeezing Weiss's hand. "Mm."

Whirling back around, Nora throws a hand up into the air with a grin, "Let's continue, round two! Let's go!" Skipping along, Nora enters back into the group as they once more mingle between each other. Nothing more needed to be said. Ashe was thankful for Nora.

She feels a soft squeeze in return before a tug upon her hand. Turning her head, she finds Weiss staring at her while motioning forward. "Come on." Ashe finds herself dragged back into the fort. Did it grow? Apparently, Nora and Ruby are not the ones to sit idly by. It looks like they raided some more cushions from who knows where.

Curling back into her undisturbed nest, Ashe noticed the movie has changed. She doesn't know why, but the guilt drops like a stone within her stomach. Sinking into her pillows, another squeeze of the hand draws her attention. It's like Weiss was reading her mind. A soft curl on the corner of her lips with a shake of her head. "No one really wanted to watch it anyway from what I heard. Don't worry about it."

Looking down, Ashe didn't respond and just watched the new movie. Hardly even paying attention as the colors reflected upon her eyes. Not once did she ever make to release the soft and warm hand, nor did it attempt to break away. Sadly, all things must come to an end. The door suddenly slammed open.

"Who took all the cushions in the teacher's lounge?!" Professor Goodwitch stood angrily at the door before striding in.

Nora and Ruby suddenly pop their heads up in fright. "Cheese it!" Not even a drop of a hat, a red blur whirls by a startled Goodwitch before an orange haired teen bulldozes on through to safety with a maniacal laughter..

Goodwitch snarls before whirling on her heels and chasing down the troublemakers out the hall. Blake sighs and is the first to stand and leave. "That's my cue." Yang follows with a wave toward Ashe and Pyrrha.

As Pyrrha approaches, their hands finally part to stand to their feet. "Shall we go as well?" The trip back was made in silence. They only escorted her part of the way, their dorms in the other direction. Weiss turns to glance at Ashe's retreating form. Her eyes squint before shaking her head. She turns back to Pyrrha and makes casual chat. Her mind playing tricks on her.

Why would there be smoke creeping along the floor?

Making it to her dorm, Ashe returns her pillows to their natural place before plopping into bed. Snuggling up, she makes to turn off her lamp before a knock sounds onto her door. With a groan after finally getting comfortable, Ashe throws off her blanket and strides to the door with a yawn. A hand upon the knob, she throws it open with a grunt of effort.

Amber colored eyes stare toward her in a monotone. Ashe suddenly finds a book pressed into her chest. Looking back up, Blake raises a finger to her lips with a cold and serious stare. "I was never here." Ashe could only nod once, the black-haired teen motioning from her eyes, to point at Ashe.

Watching her retreating form back into the darkness, Ashe couldn't help but shrug in confusion at what just happened. Looking at the book, Ashe returns to her dorm while closing the door. "Ninja's of Love: Volume t—"

A boney hand suddenly grips and covers her mouth in a frightening squeeze. Startling in fright, Ashe is roughly slammed back into the door in a violent crash. Instinctively, one hand reaches for the offending wrist, as the other snaps toward the forearm. Before she could snap it, a searing pain ruptures from her kidney.

The handle of a dagger pounding at the sensitive organ in a violent thrust. She couldn't help but groan out in a muffled cry of pain. Her head went blank at the rupture of torment.

The pain was blinding, fresh tears pooling into her eyelids. Her grip on the offender's wrist slackens, without mercy, she's thrown across the room. Her back slams against her bookshelf, a textbook falling and slamming against her temple. That pain went ignored in favor of her kidney. Curling in on herself, Ashe clenches her teeth, refusing to sound out in pain. Her hand claws at the wound, any attempt to lessen the pain. Someone managed to get the drop on her, either they were that good, or she was growing rusty.

"You've grown weak. Adapted to safety and comfort."

She knows that voice. Perhaps she was not as rusty as she believed. He's one of the only few that can get the drop on her so easily. After all, that is the voice she learned from. It guided her to strength. Yet it also brought discomfort and pain. Suffering. But it gave her the most important thing. Survival.

With her eyes clenched, she forces them open in a grit. Focusing her gaze, a hunched and hooded figure stands before her. It lowers down and peers over the fallen girl curiously, disappointed. "I told you, never stay in one place for too long. Stupid brat, hak-hak."

The pain was dulling, slowly, but not fast enough. Though, if he wanted her dead, she would be already. Ashe could only intensify her glare. Why was he here? How did he get in? Beacon is supposed to be a haven of safety. Yet, he snuck in so easily. More importantly, why was he looking for her?

"I knew you survived. Too stubborn to die." The hooded figure slowly and uneasily kneels to look down at her. The soft crack of aching bones sounding out through her dorm from the pop of his joints. The glow in her eyes was bright and defiant. "Yes, yes, too stubborn. I trained you after all. I'd expect nothing less."

Sucking down a breath, Ashe was finally able to speak again with a graveled voice. "How did you find me?"

The cloaked figure shakes its head in amusement, "Did that book hit you harder than I thought? You know better than to ask that. Heh-heh."

An assassin never reveals their secrets. To do so is idiotic. The best assassin is the unknown assassin. Secretive, without anyone knowing a thing about them. Has she truly forgotten about her training? "What do you want?"

"Hyak-hak-hak, what indeed." Slowly, the cloaked figure rises and turns back to the door. Hobbling and limping toward the doorway. "For now, I bring you a warning."

Ashe grits and uses an elbow to prop herself up slightly, a hand clenching onto her tender kidney area. "For what?" Why would he bring her a warning?

"I wasn't the only one looking for you."

Sitting up slowly, Ashe rests her back against the bookshelf, "Who?"

The figure slowly begins to vibrate in mirth, "Hmhmhmhm, now, now. It wouldn't be entertaining if I told you that. You'll find out soon enough. They are almost here." As if a breeze was blowing through, his body wisps away into smoke. Pooling and slithering along the ground before disappearing under the door.

Sitting upon the ground, Ashe grits her teeth in rage. Her eyes glow brightly before grasping the textbook beside her, she yells in unbridled rage before throwing it at the door. A dull and banging thunk rages through her dorm. Struggling to her feet, Ashe shuffles toward the door. Shouting once more, both fists slam into the thick wood.

Once more, she let her guard down.

Fangs pronounced; Ashe digs her claws into the wood. "He's right. Elder took me down with one blow, like a newly born pup." But, why? Why did he just incapacitate her and deliver a warning? He could have easily killed her, he should have. After all, she betrayed their pack. An unforgivable sin among their ranks. They have always had a strange relationship. Perhaps he was also sending another message. He could have reached for her whenever he wanted.

He was her mentor and guardian, but he never showed anything else. After her atrocious act, he searched for her, found her, incapacitated her, and warned her. Yet, he refused to tell her who. Who would be searching for her? Adam? Sienna?

Squinting her eyes, Ashe leans her forehead against the dull wood in thought, "No, they left long before. Why would they want to look for me? They probably believe me to be dead. There's no one else who would hunt for me." She whispered to herself.

" **There is another."**

Ashe whirls around and swipes an angry slash through the air with gritted teeth. "No! He's dead! We made sure of it!"

A ghost of her past lazily rests upon the bookshelf, swaying side-to-side playfully. **"Did we though? The memories are a haze for us."**

Stomping forward, Ashe lashes out with a swipe through her past self. "I did! There's no way he could have survived!" Her ghost dissipates like a fog. Ashe denied it vehemently. Not allowing any piece of that thought to take root within her mind. She will not let it bury and grow within her conscious. Ashe will find out who's searching for her. But she needs information. Right now, she knows nothing, and that's unacceptable. Clenching her dagger, she turns off the lamp and returns to sleep. Blade in hand under the pillow, she made sure to keep an eye open during her sleep. If she slept at all.

Yet the dark whisper kept echoing within her mind on repeat.

' **What if he survived?'**

Deep within the void of her mind, the ghost of her past floats about the space. Lazily keeping her gaze up, like drifting within a calm current. Glistening fragments slowly trickle down from the heavens. With a frown, tendrils of miasma form and slither toward the ceiling. A portrait of stained glass covering the endless void. It was cracked and disfigured with missing pieces. Patches of make-shift bandages holding it together.

A fresh crack had formed, the tendrils ease into the rupture and fill it once more. Patching and sticking the pieces together. A crimson aura leaking from the crack trickles and drips. Slowly floating toward the crimson aura, the ghost of past braces herself with clenched teeth. Thrusting out a hand, it clenches around the tendril of crimson and the effect is immediate.

It absorbs into her being, screaming in pain, the ghost reaches up to her head and clenches in suffering. Curling in despair, her knees find refuge upon an invisible surface. The crimson aura torments her endlessly, but it must be purified. Purged from the mindset. She must withstand the pain. She must be unshakable.

Unbreakable.

Her body convulses before slowly beginning to vibrate. **"Heh…heh-heh…hehehehe."** Throwing back her head, they glow in madness. One eye shaded with a glow of honey, as the other is infested with crimson. **"AH-HAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Howdy~**

 **Sorry for the delay in the release of this chapter, and its a bit shorter than the others, but I figured that would be a good place to end it. Work has been super busy lately, putting in about 12-14 hours a day, urg. But I'm doing my best to keep going! Never give up! Never surrender!**

 **I hope everyone has been having a wonderful read and enjoying the story thus far. It's been fun writing this up and keeping my sanity in tact, haha.**

 **To the people who left reviews, thank you very much. It always brightens me up to see a comment or two! I shalt do you all proud.**

 **Good news everyone! There will be a new artwork around October, so I am hoping to have the story more progressed by then, and hopefully be caught up to the scene. More work for me, but hopefully it also means faster chapter releases.**

 **Thank you for reading this far.**

 **Darth**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N)**

 **Surprise! I had a bit of a burning desire to do some writing lately, so this one came out much sooner than I expected. But I am putting the A/N up here for a reason.**

 **Fair warning, it gets a bit more bloody, but nothing too detailed. Just figured I'd give a little heads up.**

 **Also to the people that have left reviews, I humbly and gratefully thank you. It really perks me up to get things out quicker. I have sent out some PMs, but I learned that if I send one on the website, the you can only see them from the website. If you send one from the app, then you can only see it on the app.**

 **Why does nothing work around here?!**

 **Anyways, enjoy this sooner than expected release, and things are starting to heat up very, very soon!**

 **Darth**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

To say he was on edge was an understatement.

Chewing on his cigar, Junior flicks a lighter to take a deep drag. There was not much going on in the syndicate, besides the norm at least. Business has been going on by as usual. So, why would he be on edge? Puffing a cloud of smoke to the ceiling, the music continues to blare throughout his club. "You've been coming every night for a while. Don't you have school or something?"

"Mm."

Leaning on the bar counter with arms spread, one hand raises to comb back his now slick hair. "Seriously, Fairy. Why are you here? Nothing good ever goes down when you show your face so often. It's been almost two weeks. People are getting antsy."

Ashe casually rings a gloved finger around the trim of her frozen strawberry sangria. He was right, she has been coming every night, waiting. What was she waiting for? Well, anything really. There is not much else she can do at the moment. Her hands are tied. There's no merit to running around the city blind with no direction. "Waiting for a lead." After all, Ashe wouldn't even know a lead if she found one.

Patience is key.

Taking his cigar, Junior turns to rest his back against the bar top, before putting it out in a tray. "Yea, I got that the first few days. What lead are you waiting for exactly? I'll help you out, if it gets you out of my club sooner."

With a shrug, Ashe raises her drink for a sip. "Dunno."

Flabbergast, Junior whirls back around and leans onto his elbow upon the counter, his hand pointing toward Ashe. "Let me get this straight. You're here, waiting for a lead. A lead for something that you know nothing about."

Setting down her drink, Ashe nods once. "Mm." With a sigh, Junior rubs away at his growing headache. "All I know, is that someone is looking for me."

Junior blinks to himself, "Someone's looking for you?" He receives an affirmative grunt in response. His face scrunches in deep thought, pulling out an empty old-fashioned glass and puts a few cubes of ice into it. Someone's looking for her…Interesting. Quickly pouring himself a soda and whiskey cup, he chugs it in one go before slamming it down. "I may…I can't stress this enough, may have something."

Perking a brow, Ashe gives Junior a side glance, not expecting much. "Mm?"

"Do me a little favor, and I'll tell you. It may be somethin', or it may be nothin'." Slowly, she turns toward his direction fully, taking a casual sip of her drink. Glancing around, Junior nods toward a direction. "Follow me."

With a hop to her foot, Ashe follows along with her drink in hand. Fingertips trail along the bar top with a shimmer of a misstep. Her honey colored eyes glance toward a sink of clear water for washing. Ashe ignores the slight dark hues staring back from her reflection. A moment later, she finds herself within Junior's personal office.

Reaching into his desk drawer, he flops a photograph upon his desk and slides it over. "Word on the streets, this jackass has been dabbling where he's not supposed to. Of course, those were rumors at first. So, we did nothing about it." Junior watches Ashe tug the photograph toward her side casually, "However, things changed when we got some real dirt on the guy."

Ashe turns to the sound of a scroll landing beside the photo, screen up. A recording plays out with no sound, it was short and sweet. The camera feed showing a warehouse garage opening with masked individuals carrying large bags used for grain. One masked person opens the back door of an old boxed truck. Throwing in the bags, one wiggles and partially raises before the doors could be closed.

Setting down her drink, thirst lost, she slides the scroll back. "Human trafficking."

Junior paces toward an old record player, setting himself some music, he takes a cigar from his personal stash. "Here's the kicker, he's a known racist and avid supporter of Faunus suppression." Taking a quick drag, Junior returns to his desk. "I'm not saying its true but…There's a high chance that—"

"They are Faunus."

Junior remains silent while leaning back into his leather chair. "It's possible, so I figured you would be best for this job." Tossing an envelope toward her, she easily snatches it from the air with a hardened gaze. "His last known where-about. Take him out, permanently." Without a sound, Ashe turns toward the door and stalks her exit. "Fairy." With a tight grip on the knob, she pauses at the call. "Do what you do best." Tilting her head, she looks back at him from the corner of her eye. An eerie glow amidst the dark rings.

Slamming down his cigar upon his ash tray, Junior frowns angrily. Smothering the cigar with his strength. "Make an example of him."

The walls shutter in her exit. Not a moment later, Ashe finds herself outside the booming club at the valet booth. With a thump of boots, a familiar blond struts in her direction. "Fairy, a pleasure."

Looking up, Ashe nods once in acknowledgement. "Elena."

Turning toward the booth, the blond tosses a set of keys toward Ashe. "The usual, I assume. First floor, back right."

She caught the keys without a glance, "Mm." Ashe didn't mind her in the least. Kept it professional, just how she liked it. Short and curt, to the point. No need to waste each other's time. A quick walk finds her at a car garage. Following the directions, Ashe approaches a small row of motorbikes. At the end was what she needed.

Approaching the motorcycle, Ashe gives it a quick glance. Looks like Junior cleaned it up a bit. She'll have to thank him later, maybe another cigar. The design was simple, a dull gray with an occasional blend of black. Ashe isn't quite sure if it is hers or Junior's. He went and got it for her, considering how many jobs she used to do for him. Having a set of wheels made traversing the slums and highways an easier journey.

Raising the seat, Ashe collects an ash colored goggle set and plops them on. She then grabbed a small and thin chain with two clamps on the ends. Closing the seat, Ashe hops on and clamps one side of the chain to the trim of her top hat, before strapping it under her chin to the other. It's better than a helmet, those things hurt her ears too much due to their compact size.

Though Junior had to have her motorbike custom made. The reason why? Glancing to the motorcycle next to her, she notices how much larger it is. To make it more comfortable for her smaller stature. With a click of her tongue, Ashe kick starts the biker harder than needed.

She had glanced over the whereabouts before she left the garage. Pinpointing a trafficker was always difficult. They were constantly on the move, and could easily blend in. More often than not, during the day, they would be in populated areas with little security to scope out targets. Then at night, they would being their transportations.

Thankfully, the tipoff was much more accurate than she anticipated. That usually never happens, but she will take what she can get. At least Ashe doesn't have to hunt down her target. Staking out at the end of the street, Ashe waits for movement.

Slowly and silently, an hour or so passes, her scroll hums in a vibration. Taking it from her pocket, Ashe smiles faintly and brings it to her ear. "Mm."

"Where are you?" That voice was annoyed and angry.

Ashe grimaces at the demanding voice of Weiss. She was not a happy camper tonight. Then again, she has been grumpy for a while now, and she might be to blame for that. "In city."

There was a sputter on the other end, "In-in the city? What are you doing in the city? We have classes tomorrow. Do you have any idea what time it is?" It was late after all.

"Mm, it's late, I know. I have something to do though." A sudden throttle of an engine turning forces Ashe to glance up. Her target's vehicle was on the move. "Gotta go, bye."

"Ashe! Don't you dare hang u—"

She will probably get an earful for that later. No, she will get an earful for that. But she will deal with that later. Even if this turns out to be a fluke and a dead end for a lead, it is the only thing she has for now. Whoever has been looking for her, has not made a move. Part of her wishes that the Elder was lying and misleading her, but she knew better.

He never lied to her.

Before long, Ashe stalked her target onto the highway. Traffic was low and few in between. This forced her to drop back and keep a heavy distance away as to avoid suspicion. The trip wasn't too eventful. Watching them pull off toward the harbors, Ashe waits at the exit ramp a moment longer. She knows these harbors. This is the privately-owned section, little to no big corporations. If you needed something smuggled across the oceans, you came here. Air travel was more tightly monitored. Ocean travel, not so much.

Her bike hums quietly through the harbor. It does not take her long to find the vehicle parked at a dock. Activity was abuzz, so she parked and hid a few warehouses down. A quick survey shows what she's dealing with. It looked to be a general use Reefer ship, small, so must be privately owned. A few guards, lackies more like it, stationed around and keeping vigilant.

Humming to herself, Ashe hung her goggles upon a handle for later use. She did, however, decide to keep the small clasp holding down her hat. Raising a hand, she unclasps her bell and wraps it around her white handkerchief. A small mouse head with a top hat now etched upon the corner. Jaune took a while, but he finally finished it.

She should buy him lunch or dinner sometime.

Her bell tucked away safely, Ashe shadows toward metal crates to be loaded in the morning. With a closer approach, she finds her primary target inspecting the goods. From the back, he was typically dressed like a mob boss. Dress pants and shoes with a throw over coat. Though, his hair was slicked back with a messy blend of black, gray, and white. Age? Natural? She's not sure, but her focus turns elsewhere.

The grain bags were squirming and wiggling. With a nod of his head, henchmen grab onto the sacks and lug them around like sack of potatoes. Trailing up the ramp, Ashe smirks in amusement as one of the grains gives the goon hell. Good on them, don't make it easy.

A heavy fist to the bag forces it limp and immobile. She scowls and memorizes his features. Thankfully, the goon was bald and made it easier to recognize. Glancing around for a point of entry, she decides to take the least expected route. With a low and quiet sprint toward the edge of the dock, she leaps out over the waters.

Flicking a dagger, it wraps around the railing of the ship's bow. Flipping over the railing, Ashe dashes toward a discarded oil barrel for safety. If there's one thing she learned during her works, is that the most lazy and useless guards were always where people least expect intrusion.

Who would sneak aboard a ship from the front? Where spotlights and little coverage reigned? It's something only amateurs and the most dimwitted would attempt. Most attempts are always from the port or starboard, some from the stern. The more observant eyes are watching those more closely, even if they appear less guarded.

Underneath the underneath and all that jazz.

Letting the spotlight pass, Ashe glides with the shadows toward the superstructure. Breaching a partial sealed door, she finds a surprise right through the door. A henchman was turning toward the sound of the door creaking open. Without thinking, her body flies on autopilot and fires the first shot. A flick of her wrist, and her dagger sails through the air before impaling the grunt on the forehead.

Instant death.

She slides under the body before it could collapse upon the ground for a ruckus. Annoyance seeps through her, dragging and hiding the body in a nearby room, she snaps the handle closed. She got lucky, if he was trained, the whole crew would know she's here. Venturing further into the ship, she descends into the hold.

Only a few lazy guards blocked her path, she made quick and efficient work of them. Though she found all manners of illegal activity in her adventure. Exotic animals in captivity, stolen goods, illegal drugs, and dust as well.

Weiss is going to be pissed to find out someone is smuggling her company's dust.

Eventually, she scores a promising door around the corner. After all, there was a familiar bald goon guarding it. She says guarding in the most loose of terms, considering he was on his scroll. Well, you get what you pay for. Cheap muscle means you get inadequate detail. She didn't even have to run or use any tactics.

Ashe strolled up to him with a bored look.

He suddenly tosses his arms up into the air in victory, "Winner, winner, chicken d—" A pummel pulverizes into his throat. Crushing his windpipe to become oxygen deprived. Watching him crumple to the ground, Ashe grips his face and slams his head back into a pipe along the wall. Brown eyes stare toward her in a frenzied panic.

Her thumb and curled index finger raise and tightly squeeze onto his nose. The spasms of his painful body only increased. His skin was turning a hue of blue every second that ticked by. The whites of his eyes were turning red, but he was in such a frantic, he didn't know whether to fight her off or hold his throat to ease the pain.

But neither would work anyways. It was already too late. Slowly he crumples against the wall, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His movements and spasms dying down to still. The last moments of his life, watching the crimson flicker through his killer's eyes with a grin. With a slump of the body, Ashe proceeds to the door without remorse.

Turning it open with a clack, it pries open heavily. Reaching out toward the wall, she flicks on the light to find what she was looking for. Hostages were scattered about the room with frightened stares. Her hand twitches with a pit churning within her stomach. Squishing it down, she mentally counts how many there are. Close to a dozen or so, and they were mixed. Some humans and a few faunus.

They have been busy it seems.

She placed a hand upon her hip, near her dagger, "You're free to go."

A male adult is the first to stand and slowly approach her, cautious and wary. He was plain looking, a human to boot. "What do you mean? You're not with them?"

Ashe shakes her head softly, but eyes wide and ready. You never know, a guard could be hidden amongst them. Never let your guard down, even for a moment. "Nn, I'm here to eliminate a target and prevent this operation from succeeding."

A few of the hostages stand with hope showing upon their expressions, "So you're here to help us escape?"

"No, as I said. I am here to eliminate a target. Nothing more, nothing less. I will not be escorting anyone out, that is for you all to deal with. After all, I'm just one person." Her annoyance flared as the group started to become rowdy and angry with her. What's the problem? She freed them, they don't have to sit on their asses and can work on their own escape.

She could feel the migraine coming around, but before she could ease the pain away the male once more speaks up with a raised hand. "That's enough! It sucks, but she doesn't owe us a damn thing. At least she freed us, so instead of taking out your frustrations out on her, be thankful we have a chance." Turning back to Ashe, he sneers to the side, "She's not a huntress after all."

A sudden and sharp pain stabbed into her heart at the comment. Hands squeeze into a fist with a soft grit of the teeth. The male rams his shoulder against her smaller frame, shoving on by her. She staggers slightly but catches herself easily.

Not a huntress?

He's right. She's not. Why is she deluding herself into this madness? Nothing has gone right these pass few weeks. Her reputation has only tanked down. Ever since Elder made his appearance, she's grown paranoid and stressed. Releasing pent up aggression during her spars. She's lost track of how many bones she's broken since then.

None of them hers.

Now, only members of team RWBY and JNPR are the ones that talk to her. Occasionally she runs into Velvet and Coco, but those are rare encounters. Even the Professors find it difficult to interact with her. Normally, she wouldn't mind this and would embrace it. But at some point, she grew slightly fond of the social interactions she was having.

People noticed her, called out to her. She existed.

She doesn't want to lose it, but Ashe doesn't know what to do.

' _ **Coward.'**_

Ashe kept her head down; she did not need to glance up to know that the ghost of past was standing before her. Time had seemingly slowed to a crawl around her. 'Why do you care?'

' _ **I've told you before. I am you and you are me. We know what to do, but you are afraid.'**_ The phantom approaches without a sound, leaning up on her toes to whisper into Ashe's ear. _**'Scared of the pain. Terrified of failure. You fear change. We both know, you don't have what it takes to get them out safely. But I do.'**_

Slowly raising her head, Ashe stares forward with a neutral and blank expression, 'Why are you offering to help?'

The ghost of past lowers back down with a frown upon her lips, facing the opposite direction, _**'You know the answer to that.'**_ Ashe closes her eyes tightly with a clenched fist, of course she does.

Her voice was a whisper, but not alone. "We owe it to her." **"We owe it to her."**

Raising her head, she finds a young girl staring at her with a tilt of the head. Two small pigtails upon her head and wearing white overalls with a pink shirt. She says young, but she was already an inch or so taller than Ashe.

Whirling away from the girl, Ashe calls out toward the leaving group. "I can help."

The male spokes person turns back around with an arched brow and scowl. "Help? You made it clear, you do not want to help."

"I know, but…I can not let you all go out there on your own. None of you will survive. I snuck in here, so there are still plenty of guards out there, and they are armed." Striding forward, Ashe stands before the representative. "You have a chance with me, but you will need to do everything I say."

"Why should we listen to you?"

Pacing forward, Ashe stands next to him, "Because you all want to live." Passing a crate, she ignores the emblem of a cube with an 'M' in it.

"Tanner." With a halt in her step, Ashe looks back toward the male, "My name, is Tanner."

"Fairy." Making it out the door, Ashe approaches the corpse and loots anything of value. Finding a scroll and pistol, she tosses them to Tanner. "Take them, call the authorities and let them know what's going on. Do not fire that gun, unless it is a truly desperate situation. They do not know I am here, nor you are free. Keep it that way for as long as we can."

The group re-traces the path she took to find them. A few more corpses littering the way that were unavoidable. Once more, they scavenged for any goods that were useable. Just a few scrolls and handguns. Of course, there was all the illegal dust being smuggled. Problem was, none of them knew how to use it, so it was worthless. She was the only that could use dust with her sword.

Not like anyone would notice a few dusts missing, right? The stuff is expensive and it's just sitting here, ripe for the taking. After all, stealing from thieves isn't theft.

It's liberation.

Just don't make mention of it to Weiss. She would have her hide.

Ashe also noticed a lack of weaponry. There was no cargo of weapons and ammunition. That was the bread of butter of all smugglers. Everyone used it and needed it. Strange that she did not find any within the cargo holds they came across. More than likely, they are kept on different parts of the ship, as to avoid any explosive situations.

Funny stuff happens when you put highly explosive material, with highly flammable material.

Approaching upper deck within the superstructure, Ashe looks further up the rising stairway. More than likely, her target is up in the navigation control or captain's room. She can not take the group up there; they would only get in her way.

Ashe could leave them here, but this spot is highly impractical and defenseless. If something were to happen, they could easily be swarmed from every direction. Turning to the door from earlier, the handle was broken and unable to be opened. What to do, what to do? She has her mission and objective. There's no way she can just abandon it. Once her target gets away, he will disappear completely, and the trafficking will eventually continue. And next time, there will be no miraculous lead.

"We will wait here." Her eyes flick to Tanner, "You have a job to do, don't you? You've been looking between the upper stairs and us repeatedly." He then signals two people to close the doors and lock them from the inside. "We can hold up here for a while, just make it quick. I used to be an officer, so I can at least make sure we bunker down a bit."

She doesn't even spare a second thought; Ashe leaps up the stairs with a quick vault. Ascending the levels was mostly the same. A few guards loitered around, and Ashe made sure to take them out. Even going so far, as to terminate any guards that were out of her path. The less forces, the better off they were later. They truly lacked any sort of training, just brutes lazing about and hardly paying any attention. It's a wonder how anyone else hasn't muscled their way in.

Though, something strange was happening on her route.

It started off as a small uncomfortable feeling, but as she ascended further up. A static within her head began to manifest. As if someone left a television on with the volume increasing the further, she ascended. By the time she made it to the navigation bridge, that static was roaring within her ear. It was becoming difficult to think.

Thankfully, there was no door to enter the bridge. The lights were off and only a soft buzz of electricity was sounding out. There was a haunting glow from the flickering computer screens. Strange, that the bridge is empty. It should have at least someone in here. The static ruptures even further, the longer she prowls within the bridge. Dropping down to her knees, she holds her head with a grit of teeth. 'What the hell is going on?' Curling inward, she nearly places her forehead against the cold and smooth metal.

" _ **Roll away!"**_

A shadow descends upon Ashe from the ceiling, without a stray thought, Ashe rolls along the ground and slams her back against a navigation machine. A figure slams upon the metal flooring as sparks rupture from contact. The static within her head vanishes immediately. Finally giving her mind some peace and tranquility, but it isn't for long. Snapping her eyes open, she finds the tri-colored hair male crouched on the ground with a palm slammed onto the ground.

Slowly rising to his feet, he runs his hand through his hair. "Good instincts, kid. I was wondering who entered my static field. Looks like you've done quick work with some of the boys as well. Then again, they were just useless muscle."

Leaning against the console, Ashe stands and shakes the left-over static from her head. She was able to get a better look at him from a closer distance. He had a few wrinkles, but mostly an aged look. She would guess him around mid to late forties. Eyes were black, and the coat reached down to the back of his knees. It seemed to be made of wool, isn't he stuffy in that thing? The three colors in his hair seemed natural and randomly assorted. No clear pattern at all. At least she found her target. "Static…"

Static shrugs and claps his hands together before slowly rubbing them. "Yea, that's me. Though, I'm not quite sure who you are, but I have a hunch. From some rumors at least." Slowly moving his hands apart, static clings between them and visibly appealing. "Fairy, right?"

Ashe grabs her daggers and takes a defensive stance, "Mm." The dossier had a few details about his abilities, but not much. He was a huntsman in training back in the day, but he flunked out. Not that difficult to figure out why. Though it made mention of his semblance revolving around static electricity.

He chuckles lowly with a disbelieving smirk, "You're much younger than I thought you'd be. If you're here, then I can easily guess the why and what you plan to do. No need for small talk." Soft bolts of static cling around his hands before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out two fingerless gloves. "Let's see if you match up to the rumors, Crimson Fairy."

Static charges her with his arms open, palms out. Static electricity clinging to his fingertips. Thrusting his hand out, he makes for a grab instead of punching. Ashe dodges low to the ground, wrapping around the second strike like a snake, she lashes toward his tricep tendons.

Taking a step back, Static avoids the blow with a whirl and billow of his coat. Taking a cheap shot, Ashe thrusts down toward his calf. Only for his leg to raise in a spinning back roundhouse kick. Even his pants appear to be made of wool. Seriously, how is he not stuffy in that outfit? Slamming down to the ground, it sails over head in a heavy whoop. With her toes pressing into the flooring, she propels her body forward with both daggers out. Stabbing toward his groin without mercy.

Scrambling back, "Woah, watch the jewels, kid." Static couldn't help but grimace at the narrowly avoided blow. His lower body smacks against a radar console with a loud thunk.

With a flick of her wrist, her blade sails through the air, aiming toward his chest. The head is a much smaller target and more easily agile to dodge. At least with the body, it forces Static to twist his upper body awkwardly. The blade ricochets before being pulled back. Those black eyes follow the feint within her opposite hand. Twisting her body, her leg rises and snaps toward his exposed knee. At best, she will shatter it and completely immobilize him. At the worst, it will at least make him more predictable.

Static's lips twitch up into a slight smirk.

' _ **Don't touch him!'**_

Gritting her teeth, Ashe forces her foot into a sudden halt. Her toes skidding along the floor from her momentum. Barely under an inch away from contact, and she felt it. Jolts of static spark and burn onto her boot. A hot pain stabs at the contact and forces Ashe into a rapid retreat to safety. A slight numbness to her right leg, she gives it a good shake and stomps it onto the ground. Trying to get as much feeling back as possible.

She can't afford to lose any mobility in this skirmish.

"Tsk, that almost always works." A fingerless glove rubs onto the back of his neck, rolling his head at the touch. "Clever girl. Looks like we are doing it the hard way." This time, his body suddenly engulfs with static, sparks popping around his coat. The consoles begin to flicker and run into a fritz around him. Computer screens flashing with sparks exploding into the air.

Dashing forward, he was much faster than before and easily upon her not a moment later. For being at his age, he was incredibly quick. Then again, with his fighting style, he most likely had to be quick. Not necessarily fast, just quick.

However, she was faster than him at the end of the day. Ashe could easily dodge and counter his blows with a slice, but that wasn't the problem. No, she couldn't get into proximity at all. Static rakes toward her face with a clawed hand for a grip. Dodging around it, a jolt arcs from his fingertips toward her cheek. A pop echoes out from the jolt. Ashe grits at the shock burn, a slight reddening to her cheek. It wasn't too strong, but it hurt like hell and she can feel a slight numbness.

The problem was, it messed with her senses. The static within her mind was like a rollercoaster, the more she dodged, the more build up Static had. Meaning the sound within her head was growing louder in volume. Only when he would discharge, would the sound disperse. Only the repeat over and over. Its driving her mad.

Back flipping over a console, she crouches upon it. Dashing toward her, Static charges with cracks and pops arcing from his body. What she didn't expect, was for the console to explode from his proximity. Crying out in shock, Ashe leaps away desperately, sparks and scrapple pelting onto her arms. The blast caused her ears to ring and a swirl of her vision.

Ashe's back slams against the metal helm violently. The explosion propelling her roughly, which also thrusting herself back to avoid the most of it. She did not even have time to process the damage and compose herself, he was already upon her.

"Checkmate." With a stomp of his foot before her, he reaches for her chest with an open palm, build-up of static jolting from his fingertips in a frightening hue of blue.

Crimson flashes through Ashe's eyes, her left arm lashing out into the path. Her right thrusts forward desperately. Pain ruptures through her body as he grabs onto her forearm. Her body burns and convulses, crying out in pain, she slams her left against the metal helm. Grounding as much of the static as she could. Thankfully, her right thrust was able to find refuge. Though, it wasn't a serious wound. She was able to stab into his side, but it was shallow and hit nothing vital.

It at least forced him back.

Her body was scorching and numb. Consciousness flickering with a throbbing headache. Ashe couldn't feel her forearm, and the pain was unbearable, yet also numbing. But she will fight through the agony. She won't be broken. With her eyes clenched, she forces them open through her heavy breathing problem, crimson mixed into her eyes.

It's time she took over for their survival.

' _What are you doing?! I can handle this!'_

' _ **Shut up. I'm taking the reins.'**_ With a mental push, she throws present Ashe deep into the void to be locked up. Suppressing her presence as to not interfere. Sweat glistens with a heavy and pained breath. Her left spasms constantly from the aftershocks.

"Heh, looks like I won that exchange. You seem to be on your last leg. Seems the rumors about you were exaggerated." Static holds onto his side with an arrogant smirk. A small wet spot forming upon his dark coat. It will slow him down, but not by much.

Slamming her pummels together, Ashe combines them into her thief blade. With a trembling and quaking left, she reaches into her vest and pulls out a vial of white colored dust. Putting it into her mouth, she exposes the empty dust slot and uses her mouth to pour the dust into it. Not trusting her left arm.

She's grateful that he is so arrogant as to let her do this uninterrupted. Then again, he is quite old, so perhaps that wound is more serious than she thought. The smell of burnt flesh began to fill the air. It was sickening. She will return the damage a hundred fold.

That arrogance will be his undoing. Spitting out the empty vial, it shatters upon the hard metal. With only her right arm truly usable, she spins her blade behind her back and over her right shoulder. Left arm hanging uselessly at the side. Her eyes radiating crimson with a hard and feral expression.

" **You will respect the Fairy."**

Static arches a brow, "What are you ta—"

Without warning, Ashe rushes at a new speed. Ignoring the spasms of muscles within her left and tingling feeling with her leg. The lack of space making her seem like a blur at such a short distance. Lashing with a vertical slash, the blade cuts into his face. The surprising speed catching him off guard for a moment.

Retreating, Static grunts and holds the new cut formed across his nose. Thankfully missing his eyes. The splatter of blood raining upon machinery and floor alike. The scarlet water smearing over his face. He grunts and holds onto the fresh wound.

She didn't relent.

A broken piece of metal is flying in his direction. Curtesy of a punt from Ashe, it thumps against his chest in a sharp pain. Doubling over, Static's right thigh bursts into pain. A sudden cry of surprise escapes his mouth. A blade was stabbed into thigh and digs into his bone. Static growls deeply before unrelenting fury engulfs his being. "Enough!" Roaring out, a static field explodes around him, frying everything within proximity and discharging all his build-up.

Jumping back, Ashe holds her blade toward him, allowing the metal to conduct the static safely and direct it back into a metal console. She couldn't help but grin, it felt so good to fight a real opponent again. Looking down at his wounded thigh, she licks onto her lips. Rather, it felt good to fight one that bleeds.

Static questioned out toward her through gritted teeth. Clutching onto his thigh as blood seeps between his fingers. His vision was turning red from the fresh and warm blood dripping down his eye, "What the hell are you?"

" **I'm the real one."** Twirling her blade behind her back once more, she gives it a quick pump as the dust clicks and activates. A soft hum echoing out in soft breeze. Her weapon lights up in a soft glow of white along the handle, a distortion around her blade. Her whole body begins to quiver at a silent laughter, **"I'm Fairy. And I'm your executioner."**

Once more, she leaps out in a frenzy. A crazed grin upon her lips in madness. The crimson burning a brighter shade within her eyes. Her blade dragging behind her, stomping her leading foot on the ground, Fairy horizontally swipes toward his waist. Static easily avoids the blow with considerable distance. She only had one arm, that's all he must watch for. Her attacks are extremely limited and predictable.

Raising his hand, he keeps an eye on her right arm. Static counter attacks and uses his much more considerable size to his advantage. His reach was much further and she wouldn't be able to reach his arm, it would be close and maybe just nick him at best. Spinning her blade within her fingers, he misses her psychotic grin and maniacal eyes.

He was correct.

Lashing out toward his arm in retaliation, the double-sided sword was maybe an inch short from touching him. Reaching out to touch her, Static planned to shock her into death and scorch her alive.

Only, his forearm was no longer there.

A wet and dull flop smacks upon the ground. A shower of crimson splattering upon Fairy's face and body. **"Ah-hahahaha! It's raining~! Raining~!"** She was not merciful; she did not relent. Fairy did not know the meaning in a fight to the death. Only one is to survive and walk away. She will walk away. She will survive.

Fairy will live on.

Pulling back her double-sided sword, Fairy lashes out once more. Static was screaming in agony while holding onto the stump of an appendage. The blade, not even touching him, yet it sliced through his leg like a hot knife through butter. He collapsed onto the ground and writhed in agony. Screaming and crying out in pitiful pain.

Fairy was slowly stalking toward him, her sword dragging behind her. Distortion of air circling her blade and ripping a trench through the metal behind her. **"Heh-heh…hahaha, more~"** Those crimson eyes were ablaze within the dark bridge room. Even with a fading vision, Static could make out that maniacal grin. **"You can't be done already~, I just got here. I haven't had my fun yet."** Even with her arm hanging in a limp and burnt flesh, she looked feral. **"You know, you had some faunus mixed into that hostage group. That's a no-no. Bad, bad boy."**

Slumping down onto a destroyed piece of console, blood begins to pool upon the floor in spades with his failing vision. He could make out the blurred outline of a hat upon her head. Slowly, the pieces coming together at that comment. "Y-you're…a faunus?"

" **Ping pong! Correct in one go! Here's a reward."** Lazily standing before him, she twirls her sword and stabs it into his shoulder, forcing out a cry of pain and twists it into his bone. The blade wasn't even puncturing the wound.

Coughing up a blob of red liquid, he looks up toward her with faded eyes. A weak grin upon his lips, "Explains…everything…Nothing but…a beast. Animal…" Fairy stabs into his opposite shoulder with a vengeance and unamused expression, but he doesn't cry out in pain. Static just grunts and stares her down. "You…are not even a person…A monster…in the body of a girl. How…" Life begins to fade from his body, slumping even further as the last of his breath escapes from his lips. "…pitiful."

The sound of teeth grinding against each other filled the room, Fairy was enraged. How dare he. Using his last breath to spit at her. Pitying her. The nerve. Roaring out in anger, Fairy lashes out and slices her blade through the corpse's neck. Letting to head roll upon the ground, but it stares at her. A knowing grin upon its lips. Her breathes are hot and rapid before squeezing her eyes shut. He did not have the last laugh. He did not. She won. Fairy won.

They survived.

She's not a monster…She's not a monster! She's a person, damn it! It's not her fault that she's different!

 **Bang**

Fairy focuses toward the door at the sound of gunfire. She forgot about the hostages. They were still down below. With sword in hand, Fairy rushes back down the stairs, not bothering to clean the blood upon her. It was silent in her descent. Only one gun shot. Why? Why only one? There should be a gun fight and shouting if they were in danger.

Flying down and landing at the base of the stairs, even Fairy couldn't help but freeze at the carnage. But it was only for a moment, after all, she's seen worse.

They were dead.

All of them.

Blood was coating the walls like a splotch paint job; they did not die peacefully. But something was strange, the wounds and cause of deaths were all slash and puncture wounds. If they were quick deaths, there would be less blood for more precise blows. Someone enjoyed this. There were no gun wounds or even signs of a fight. A sudden wet cough catches her attention. Fairy rushes toward the sound and lays her weapon down before checking Tanner's neck for a pulse.

Faint and there but fading.

His eyes flutter open in a haze, a hand holding a stab wound on his chest. "F-Fairy, that…you?"

" **What happened?"** It was a demand more than a question. Someone will answer for this. This will be a stain upon her record.

Tanner's voice was hoarse and wet, "Don't know…Everything…everything was quiet. No problems but then…A body hit the floor…then a scream. By the time…I turned to look…blood…blood was everywhere."

Fairy kneels next to him and rests a hand upon his forehead, **"Did you see who it was?"** He was burning up; she could feel his head throbbing. It must hurt to talk, let alone think.

Tanner groans in a deep pain, clutching onto his wound. He did not have much longer, but she needed answers if she was to avenge them. "Just a glimpse. Short…they were short…like you. I think…it was a female…She had this…eerie smile…I'm sorry."

With a nod, Fairy uses her one good hand to close his eyes for him. **"That's enough. Sleep now."** Sleep he did, for eternity. She stays kneeling there for a moment in thought. Someone as short as her, female, and an eerie smile. She doesn't really know anyone that matches the vague descriptions. Let alone, one that would just slaughter an innocent group of civilians.

Why?

What would they possibly have to gain from such a needless and meaningless butcher? Not even she would stoop that low. There is a difference in slaughtering something that can fight back, but something defenseless. That's just needless bloodshed. Though it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She must leave. She succeeded in her main objective, but the failure of letting the hostages die was a bitter pill to swallow. There's nothing else she can do for them now. Grabbing her weapon, Fairy slowly raises to her feet to leave.

 **Click.**

Fairy whirls around to the sound with her sword pointed toward the source. All she finds is the door toward the deck swinging open and creaking out. Without delay, she rushes forward with a shoulder tackle, it swings open with a bang. A shadow vaults over the starboard side of the ship and back onto harbor.

Stepping forward to give chase, she pauses at the sound of police sirens and bullhead lights in the distance. Decide now. Give chase with a high chance of getting caught, considering she only has one usable arm and exhausted, or escape and find out who killed them later. It wasn't much of a choice. Spinning on foot, Fairy leaps over the side and back onto the harbor in the opposite direction.

She dismantles her sword back into daggers and clasps them back onto her magnets. Applying her goggles once more, she quickly hightails it out of the docks, but she was unable to go as fast as she'd like. Considering she was only able to correctly steer with one arm.

It did not take Fairy long to put a safe distance between her and the harbor. There were no signs of anyone pursuing her. Fairy decided it would be better to head straight back to Beacon and lay low for a while. She can return to the city once the heat has died down. After all, she needs to return to Junior to collect later.

More than likely, the law will be combing the city for any suspicious individuals and tonight's event will be headline news for a long while. They will ignore the more 'known' syndicates that have worked with the law in the past, so Junior should be alright. But she would be a prime suspect, she is a wild card after all. If they knew about her at least. Best to not chance it, that's just reckless and sloppy.

Her motorcycle hums quietly with the rush of wind batting against her frail body. The silence was beating at her head. Adrenaline beginning to release as the numbness returns in fold. Her thoughts were going haywire in the silence.

Failure, murderer, monster.

She's not a huntress.

Fairy's heart was aching and squeezing in pain. Her emotions have reached a boiling point within her conscious. She can't take this anymore. It will drive her further into madness. Pulling over to the side of the empty highway, she looks out into the setting and shattered moon. Vision beginning to swirl and fade in the distance. Exhaustion was starting to take root. Clenching her good hand into a fist, Fairy bumps it against the bike repeatedly. Softly at first before it slowly ramps up.

She failed…They failed…

They tried to do the right thing, the honorable thing. What a huntress would do and save the hostages, but she failed. Why did she even bother in the first place? She could have just ignored them and maybe they would have been tucked safely away in their holding pin before the authorities arrived. Yet, she's done it again.

This ugliness Fairy clings to and the foolishness she holds…Glancing down at her gloved fist, she slowly uncurls it and looks to her palm. Her blood-stained hands covered in the crimson liquid. Her chest begins to heave in a hot breath. Her hand palms over her eye in desperation. The heavy breathes increasing in pace to a panic attack. **"Ah…"**

Did she succeed?

" **H-ah…"**

Yes, but the cost…the cost was too high. She would be so disappointed in them.

" **H-ah!"**

Everything they do…she does…ends in failure. The negative emotions are reaching a critical mass within, she needs to let it out. It will consume them, twist them further. Think of something. Something positive.

Make it stop.

Fairy raises her head into the night sky with desperate and sorrow filled eyes with an arched back. **"AAAAH!"** Fairy howls into the night by her lonesome. Releasing all the grief that has built up. A lone tear glistening down her cheek. She continues to howl into the void for all she's worth. Screaming, yelling, till her throat turns raw and hoarse. Letting the emotions of failure burst out from her being. Why? Why must everything always go wrong? For once, just let something go right.

Just once, please.

Not even the gods themselves answer her plight.

Further proving just how alone she is in the world. Curling on the motorbike, she rests her forehead upon the console. Allowing her quivering body to let it run its course. It's all she can do for herself. The shattered moon of their world hanging above her in the horizon. If she had paid attention and not been so swallowed up in her raw emotions. Fairy could have heard a response. A deep and terrifying howl into the void answering her cry. Something was there.

Fairy does not know how long she stayed there, parked on the side of the road in self-pity. A soft glow of orange slowly breaks her out of the stupor. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon. She looks over the majestic setting for a moment longer. She quietly throttles the motorcycle once more and continues her journey back to the academy. It was a quiet and lonely affair. Parking next to a yellow and black bike, she puts her goggles and hat clip back into her seat.

Dragging her feet back to her dorm, the academy was quiet. Students still sleeping and resting before the day is to begin. By the time she finds her dorm, Fairy is swaying upon her feet and vision is swirling in a vortex. Exhaustion is strangling her in a vice grip. The pain of burns blaring in her head with her left arm spasming every so often.

Pushing her door open, Fairy stumbles through with a loud bang and crashes upon the floor. Groaning in pain, her right arm struggles to push herself back up. Clawing into the flooring with her glove. Instead, she makes to crawl into her room. Her hearing must be dulled, because she can hear a low and difficult to make out sound. Like her head was under a pool of water. Even with her blurred vision, it isn't too difficult to figure out what the white and blue blob before her is. Especially when those warm and soft hands help sit her up. **"Stardust?"**

"Ashe?! What the hell?!" Here she was, sleeping on Ashe's spare bed, waiting for her to return. Ready to tear her a new one for hanging up on her and staying out so late. During a school day. She replayed the argument over her mind multiple times, she knew exactly what she was going to say.

She did not expect to wake up, and find Ashe stumbling through the door. Just an hour before everyone normally wakes up to begin their day and prep for class, mind you. Crashing upon the ground with blood soaking into her clothes and face, a burnt and crippled arm, exhausted with dark rings under her eyes, but most importantly. Weiss did not expect to see those honey colored eyes a deep shade of crimson.

With a slurred voice, Fairy speaks out toward Weiss, **"Hi…I'm Fairy. Nice to finally…meet you…Stardust."** Slumping forward, she crashes into Weiss's chest. Passing out from over-exhaustion and pain.

What did that mean? What is going on? Weiss is completely confused and bewildered at what is going on right now. She's still half-asleep as well. Is she dreaming? She must be dreaming. This is not how she was expecting her day to start out, at all. Slapping a hand onto her face, she drags it down in frustration. Why does she like this girl again? She's always causing so many problems.

Thankfully, she did some homework on first aid. She's been dabbling in it since the exams. Slowly letting Ashe down on the floor, Weiss locks the door and heads into the bathroom to start the tub. If it had been any other time, Weiss would be a blushing a red storm at having to undress her person of interest. But the thought never even crossed her mind. She has more important things to worry about right now.

A true huntress can keep her emotions in check.

The tub is only filled a quarter of the way before Weiss sets her in and turns off the tub. Rinsing and cleaning her body of sweat, grime, and blood. Keeping the injured arm elevated on the tub wall to be addressed later and avoid infection.

Weiss grumbles at her nightgown getting wet and damp, but she will worry about it later. Draining the tub and drying her off, Weiss clothes her and carries her once more to the bed. It really speaks how light she is. It didn't cross her mind that much, but she truly is small and very light. Weiss isn't exactly the strongest girl around, and even she is easily able to lift Ashe around bridal style.

Laying her in bed, Weiss tucks her in, but keeps the injured arm exposed. She needs medical supplies to treat it. Some ointments, bandages, and maybe pain relief.

To the nurse's office it is.

It didn't take long to reach the nurse's office. Letting herself in, she expected to find it empty, but she was surprised to find it occupied. Sitting at her desk was Professor Peach with a steaming cup of coffee. Also, Miyako was leaning against the desk, sipping at her own beverage. Both ladies turn in her direction with surprise over the expressions. "Weiss?" Miyako was the first to notice her after all.

Weiss never forgets her manners. Putting her hands together, she gives a soft curtsy. "Good morning, Professor Peach and Miyako."

Peach turned toward her and just stared. It made Weiss shuffle awkwardly upon her feet. She then reaches toward her cup and takes a slow and long drink. Weiss makes to speak, but a hand jets out with a finger raised, demanding a moment of silence. Weiss's mouth smacks shut.

Miyako couldn't help but chuckle behind her own mug. Setting it down, Peach raises a hand and rubs onto her temple. "Now, you may speak."

Nodding once, "Um…yes…Do you have any ointments for a burn? As well as bandages and possibly some pain relief? I believe those were what you needed to treat a burn wound."

With a groan, Peach holds out her empty mug toward Miyako. "I'm going to need another cup. Its going to be one of those days." With a knowing smile, Miyako takes the mug without complaint and paces over to the pot to pour another.

In the meantime, Peach stands and walks over toward her medicine cabinet. "Is this for who I think it is?" Getting the required remedies, Peach stalks over toward Weiss and hands over the medicines and bandages. Weiss could only awkwardly chuckle and look away at being caught. "I'll be sure to check on her later. I'll get her a note as well. I assume she will won't be attending classes. Lucky me."

Peach takes out her notes and begins to scribble an excused absence for Ashe. "Um, excuse me, Professor Peach." The woman grunts out in question, "Is it possible for me to get one as well? So that I may look after her."

With a huff, Peach raises her hand dismissively with a pen in hand. "Yea, sure, you can look after your girlfriend for today. Saves me some work…"

"Girl-Girlfriend?!" Weiss sputters out in embarrassment, almost dropping her supplies. She scrambles to catch them midfall.

"Well, she's not wrong, is she?" Miyako placed Peach a new mug of coffee upon her desk. Getting a soft mumble of appreciation. "I mean, you two have been by my shop quite often and seem to be fairly close."

"N-no! I mean, we are close, yes. I mean, I would like to think we are close. But I haven't exactly pursued that, or she hasn't shown any interest. I mean—" Weiss raises a hand while spinning to face the opposite direction and rubs onto her red face. She could hear Miyako laughing and sipping onto her mug knowingly.

"Yea, sure, whatever. I don't care. Just take your excused absences and get out of my office. It is too early to be dealing with this." Weiss turns to find Peach standing before her with two slips of paper in hand. Weiss snatches the slips and makes a break for the door. "Now go tend to your girlfriend, lover girl."

Weiss groans out in anger before slamming the door behind her. She could hear them laughing behind the door at her plight. Stomping her way back to Ashe's dorm with a blush, she locks the door behind her. Slapping her forehead, she once more follows the routine of her princess pout with a stomp of the foot. "Whatever! I'll work it all out later."

Approaching the bed, she finds Ashe sound asleep, or maybe passed out from exhaustion. She's not sure which is more appropriate. Weiss knows she has been getting little to no sleep at all lately. She doesn't even know why. When she asks, Ashe avoids the question and says she's fine. At least there's no running away anymore.

She will get an answer out of her.

Weiss applies the ointment upon the burn before wrapping the forearm in a snug. She also notices a tender red mark upon her cheek. Applying more ointment, she gives it a good bandage to be safe. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Weiss peers down toward Ashe with a neutral expression. Tossing over the idea of asking Ashe to be her girlfriend. She would be lying if she said the idea never crossed her mind, but it usually never stayed for long.

After all, Ashe is a faunus, and she is a Schnee. Never had the two ever lived in harmony or neutrality. Not only that, she keeps so many secrets. Yes, Ashe never lies about her secrets when she finally talks about them, but the problem is when.

Look at tonight, if Weiss hadn't been sleeping in her room, waiting to rip into her. No one ever would have known she was injured and passed out on the floor. How long would it have been till someone came to check on her? Who would want to check on her? So far, Ashe only talks to team RWBY and JNPR on the daily. Everyone else gives her a wide birth. Not even the Professors take much of a liking to her.

What was she even doing out there? Why was she out there so late? Who did this to her? Ashe was no slouch or push over. So many questions and no answers. It's like she learns one new thing, only to be blindsided with a hundred new things.

With a huff, Weiss stares down at the sleeping faunus with mixed emotions. Ashe was pale and showing signs of sweat, she might be coming down with a fever. She must have pushed her body to the utmost limit and now she will feel the aftereffects.

Weiss takes a moment to get a cool rag from her bathroom and places it upon Ashe's forehead to cooldown her body. Without a thought, her cool hand gently cups onto Ashe's cheek. It was warm and turning a slight shade of red. She's coming down with a fever alright. If she's showing signs this quick, it may end up being a moderate concern.

The faunus suddenly tilts her head and nuzzles into the cool and soft hand. Weiss startles only for a moment, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing upon her cheekbone. Maybe she'll give the idea some thought. There's no need to rush. Her lips quirk up at her own humor, after all, Ashe is a bit of an emotional stump. She highly doubts the girl will ever be the one to ask her officially.

Weiss will have to be the one doing all the leg work, but she doesn't mind. She prefers to be the one in control after all. What? She's a princess and heiress. Like hell she will let someone else control her, she gets enough of that from her father. Yes, she knows, she's a brat. Everyone tends to remind her about it lately. She's starting to just embrace it.

The sound of alarms going off signal the start of the new day for the other students. Checking the time, she should probably let the rest of team RWBY know what's going on. Else they will freak out and destroy the school looking for her. Nora can do that perfectly fine on her own, as she already has. Making her exit, Weiss gives Ashe one last look before closing the door with a soft click.

But as they say, when one door closes, another opens.

Deep within a shadowy warehouse, a door slams open with a metal bang. A dark silhouette prances and skips into the warehouse. Each step causing pink lights to emit from her shoes. It was a young girl with white overalls and a pink shirt under it. Resting upon her shoulder was a metal pipe.

She was frolicking through the dark at a silent hum to herself. An eerie and calm smile upon her lips. Approaching a figure at a table, she suddenly begins to distort with cubes starting from her feet and working their way up. The metal pipe morphs into a familiar umbrella and swirls around her finger. She suddenly slides upon her knees into the spotlight with a large grin and jazz hands shaking for entertainment.

Turning in her direction, Torchwick snorts in amusement and chuckles softly. "Ah, Neo! I do hope you come bringing me good news. I did work tirelessly to get all of that set up just right after all."

Neo suddenly stands to attention and salutes, before smiling and flourishing in an exaggerated bow. A mischievous smirk upon her lips. "Wonderful!" Torchwick whirls around with his arms spread in happiness, "Oh, I do love when a plan comes together. It's nice to see such hard work paying off."

"Exactly, why are we doing this again? This is a complete waste of our time."

Two shadows appear into the spotlight, older teenagers or possibly young adults by now. The first who spoke was the male, silvery gray hair and gray eyes. He looked annoyed and bored out of his mind. Though he was fairly handsome. Mostly grumpy though, very grumpy. He wore black pants and boots with a gray and black two-toned partial-zip jacket.

"Because she told us to do this, so we'll do it."

A female spoke up this time, she had dark-red eyes that shone brightly in the light. Mint-green hair with a straight fringe and bangs, with two long locks on the back of her head. She had an exotic tan, a shade of medium brown. An olive-green crop top showed off her size-able bust with a small white corset that only wraps around under her bust and to around her neck, showing off her bare mid-riff. She also wore white capris with brown chaps over them, and strap high-heeled pumps.

"Oh, there you go again." Spoke out the male once more, "Must you always kiss up to her ass or something? C'mon, live a little or something. No need to be so stuck-up."

"Will you shut up?" Rebuked the female vehemently, "You should learn to be more respectful to her. If it wasn't for her, where would we be, huh?"

Turning in their direction, Roman throws his hands out mockingly, "Children, children, there's no need to argue. We can all act like civilized adults now, can't we?" Neo paces behind him and nods her head while wagging a finger at them, like she was scolding two naughty kids.

"Whatever, so again, I'll ask. Why are we wasting our time with this?" He couldn't figure it out for the life, why they are wasting their time with that fairy chick.

Shaking his finger, "No, no, no, lets get this right. You are wasting _your_ time; my time is being well spent." Neo nods in agreement. "As for why, well its just a personal reason, so I don't have to explain anything to you. You just have to do as I say and nod your head, like a good little boy."

The male flares up and makes to stomp toward Roman in rage. "I don't answer to you, son-of-a-bit—"

A tanned hand suddenly forces him to stop with an angry shout, "Stop it, Mercury. He's just edging you on. You know our orders, and what she's capable of if we disobey." She then turns toward Roman with an annoyed expression, "And you, don't unnecessarily provoke him." Neo snickered to herself while pointing to Torchwick, watching him get scolded. "If we are to work together, it is best if we all get along."

With a sigh, Torchwick shrugs his shoulders in a what can you do, "Yea, sure, whatever. Kill-joy."

The female frowns to herself, Mercury turned to her with a smirk, "Well, he was right about that. You are a kill-joy, Emerald."

Emerald gives Mercury a firm punch on the shoulder, "Will you shut up?! I don't want you to be the reason she gets pissed and fries our asses, Merc."

Roman looks toward Neo before rolling his eyes at her smug expression, "Kids. What am I? A glorified baby-sitter now? Yeesh, I don't get paid enough for this…Am I even getting paid?" Neo gives him an exaggerated pout and raises a hand to signal a crying motion under her eye. "Yea, yea, I know. No reason to cry about it, but I can still complain about it."

Reaching her hand out toward him, Neo gives him a light pinch on the hand. "Ow, okay fine, I'll cut back on the complaining as well." Neo gives him an approving nod. "…What am I doing with my life? So, did you get the goods?"

Cocking her hip flamboyantly, Neo plops a hand upon it with her umbrella over a shoulder. Giving him an 'are-you-serious' expression. Roman rolls his eyes at her display before she reaches into her back pocket and hands him a scroll. He begins to go through it but finds multiple pictures of Neo taking selfies of herself in various poses. Roman glances toward her with a stink-eye, but she whistles silently and innocently to herself.

Emerald approaches from his right in curiosity, "So exactly, why are we doing this? It doesn't really seem to be building toward our end goal."

"Well, for one, it gets your lady boss more ammunition for later. Which also coincides with my own personal goal. So, we have a mutual goal in some ways. May as well work together to make our lives easier." Replied Torchwick.

Mercury approaches from the opposite side. "So, basically a waste of our time."

Roman shakes his head quickly, "No-no-no, remember. It's a waste of _your_ time. I am quite content with this endeavor." Finding what he was looking for, his lips grin up sadistically with a glow to his eye. "Wonderful, simply wonderful. You've out done yourself this time, Neo." Grasping the back of her trench coat, she gives a cute curtsy with her own mischievous smirk.

As they continued their plotting and scheming, unbeknownst to them, a figure was clinging to the ceiling. Watching and listening, they were covered in black, and the only noticeable object, was the black mask over their eyes. Upon that mask was an emblem.

Three crimson slashes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She knew it.

Peach told Miyako that today would be a fuckfest when Weiss appeared that early in the morning. For burn treatment remedies no less. With a sigh, Peach crosses a leg of the other within her seat. The soft hum a bullhead thrumming out to their destination. Today went from bad, to worse. The incident is all over the news, and now she's being sent to investigate the cause of deaths. Could it possibly get any worse?

"Excuse me for being blunt, but exactly why am I going with you on this?"

Peach groans to herself, of course it could. She could have someone that will whine the whole time. Weiss was staring toward her expectedly, "Because I need an assistant for this, and it is a rush job. I didn't feel like looking around for anyone else that was free." Trust her, she rather Weiss not be here either.

She is a trouble magnet. Just like the other small brat.

Weiss narrows in annoyance, "Yea, I got that the first few times, but didn't you say I could look after Ashe for the day?"

Peach's patience was already wearing thin, she could use some more coffee. "Yes, and I personally went to check on Ashe. She will be fine on her own for a while. Brat will probably just sleep the whole day anyway." Before Weiss could retort, the bullhead lands with a thump. "We're here, let's go, Princess."

"P-Princess? Are you mocking me?" Weiss quickly chases after Peach with an angry stomp. Once she makes her way out, Weiss finds they landed upon a reefer ship on the docks. Peering around in curiosity, there are swarms of investigators and law enforcement excavating the boat. "Where…are we?"

Peach strides by with a suitcase. "A boat."

Weiss angrily snorts and stomps after her once more, following her toward the superstructure. "I never would have guessed. Would it kill you to be a little nicer, and less sarcastic?"

Peach shrugs, "Stupid question, stupid answer. Didn't you watch the news this morning or something? It's all over the damn place." Peach grumbled with a hand in her lab coat's pocket. She was supposed to have an easy day and spend some of it with Miyako. This is her wife's slow day after all, and she didn't mind closing early to hang out in the Academy.

Excuse Peach for being grumpy about their day being ruined.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't exactly have time to catch up on the morning news. Considering I was preoccupied with something more important." Retorted Weiss, she wasn't in the best of moods either. "So, I would very much appreciate it, if you could fill me in on exactly what is going on."

An investigator gopher yells out in anger from Professor Peach snatching a cup of coffee from his tray. "Quick brief. Last night, shit went down on this boat. The authorities got a call from some hostages that they were hold up in a ship on the docks. Records indicate that someone was escorting them but split off to deal with some matters. We do not know who or why, because by the time the call was traced to a pinpoint location." Reaching the entrance to the superstructure, Peach extends her hand to block Weiss's path. "They were slaughtered."

Glancing down at the offending hand, Weiss looks up toward Professor Peach with uncertainty. "What do you mean by…slaughtered?"

Chugging down her stolen coffee, Peach throws it at a random lacky. "Look, I'm going to be blunt here. You are still a first year, I did not want to bring you, but you were my best option. I had no time to prepare, and I know you studied some first aid. You'll at least make for being a decent gopher."

Weiss sputters, affronted, "G-gopher?!"

Peach's eyes harden, "Shut up, I'm being serious." Weiss's teeth click shut. "Like I said, you're a first year. You have yet to see the horrors that huntsmen and huntresses are exposed to on the daily. I am giving you a choice, right here, right now."

Peering over her shoulder, Peach nods in the direction of the superstructure entrance, "You can follow me into that complex, and see first-hand the gruesome tragedy that you will be exposed to on this path. Or stay here and remain innocent for a while longer." Peach's hand lowers.

Puffing her chest, Weiss steps forward, "I'll fol—"

"Do. Not. Make this choice lightly."

The two stared at one another a moment longer. Peach did not budge or relent from her position. Weiss was silent in her thoughts. Debating the pros and cons of her decision. She has already seen a brutal murder firsthand. When a faunus slaughtered her uncle and aunt during her youth. Not only that, Weiss is going to be a perfect huntress. The greatest. What kind of precedent would it set if she ran from this?

No, she will not run. Weiss will walk the path of a huntress, no matter how difficult it may be. She is far behind. Pyrrha out classes her in every way. Ashe, while not nearly as book smart, was a much better fighter. Her experience was much greater than anyone else's in their class. Not just that, but the way she stumbled in on death's door and the event she's being told happened here…

It cannot be a coincidence. Ashe had something to do with this. Weiss will figure it out. She does not leave things half-assed. Steeling her eyes over like glaciers, she stares at Professor Peach with a soft nod. "Hm, well then. You'll need this." Weiss caught a barf bag thrown her way. With a click of her heels, Professor Peach disappears around the door into the superstructure.

Clutching the bag in hand, Weiss shadows Peach into the door. She hardly caught a glimpse of the inside. Red was the only color present, and then the stench slammed into her soul. The effect was instantaneous. Bile rushed from her stomach and into the bag. Just the smell alone caused her body to react.

It made Weiss sick and nauseous. Her stomach was churning a whirlpool, her nose was burning and splitting her head. She could even taste it in the air, the rot and decay. Weiss did not even realize when she collapsed. Bracing herself against the doorframe and upon her tender knees, she needed fresh air. To get away from the rot, Weiss struggled to raise herself back to her legs, keeping her eyes closed and tight to avoid the sight.

Peach gave Weiss a sideways glance before taking a step toward her. "Stay here and get used it. Don't even think about running out that door. You made your choice and I'll tell you this now…" Turning back around with purpose, Peach makes way toward the senior officer. "This is tame, compared to what Grimm leave in their wake."

Weiss's vision struggled to watch Peach get briefed by the leading investigator. She leans her shoulder against the frame and keeps the bag clutched closely. Thankfully, she skipped out on breakfast this morning due to Ashe. There was just…so much red. It was on the ceiling, coated the walls, drenched onto the flooring, everywhere. Don't even get her started on the bodies. They were just as red and stiff.

Peach calls out to her in the distance. Struggling to her feet, Weiss forces movement and approaches. Avoiding as much of the crimson liquid as possible. Safety and hazard clothes are thrown to Weiss. "Put these on, don't touch anything unless I tell you, and do as I say. No questions." Without a word, Weiss absentmindedly puts on the equipment.

The next few hours passed by in a blur for Weiss. Professor Peach kept to her word and made Weiss a glorified gopher. Never a moment of rest. She constantly demanded something from Weiss. Either fetching a tool, questioning an investigator for details to tell Peach, or even just getting her some coffee. On the off chance there was nothing to fetch, Peach would lecture her on what she was doing and to pay attention.

It was all boring, mundane, and overbearing.

Weiss was grateful.

It occupied her mind, gave her something to focus on. Over time, the red and bodies were just a part of the background. The stench fading and becoming part of the norm. Not only that, she was learning a multitude of new things. From tools, correct procedures for investigation, and furthering her anatomy knowledge.

Weiss ponders if her sister, Winter, ever had to deal with this as well.

They descended the ship first, a few bodies here and there, that were quickly looked over. Peach mumbled about how quick and clean made her job much easier. Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last body. Professor Peach was griping to herself about whoever killed these goons. Apparently, Peach figured the assailant had a grudge against this guy. Crushed throat and death by oxygen deprivation.

Interesting choice.

Weiss quickly noticed Professor Peach has a habit of talking to herself. When she questioned her about it, "Hm? Oh, simple really. If I worked in silence, I would have gone mentally insane by now. It helps as a coping mechanism because the silence of working around so much death isn't for the faint of heart." Weiss didn't question nor ask for her to expand on that line of reasoning.

They had one more stop, and that was toward the navigation control room. When they reached their destination, Professor Peach groaned in frustration. "Of course, this one would be messy."

To say it was messy was an understatement. The room was destroyed completely. First responders were forced to shut off the power to the room. Consoles were sparking and on the verge of exploding and injuring the personnel. At least there was only one body.

Peach crouched before the decapitated corpse. "Well…at least this one put up a fight." Weiss stood by and watched Peach work with interest. It was sad to say, but Weiss quickly got used to the mess. It didn't take long for Peach to remove her gloves in a sigh. "Nothing all that interesting. Just the cuts are extremely smooth, so it was an expert to say the least. But that doesn't give them much to work with. With semblances, weapons, dust, and who-knows-what, anything could make cuts that fine. At least it wasn't a Grimm. We are done here, let's go."

Helping Peach pack up her things, the two quickly leave back to the waiting bullhead. Professor Peach sinks into her seat with a deep and tired sigh. Weiss sat beside her and elegantly, but in thought. "How often are you set out on these…missions?"

Leaning back, Peach uses her bun as a makeshift pillow, "I've lost count. The more skilled you are, the more in demand you are. Be mindful of that."

Weiss had no control of what she blurted out in peak curiosity. "How do you cope with it all?"

Peach remains silent for a minute, "Honestly, lots of coffee, finding coping mechanisms during work, but most importantly." Raising her left hand, she shows off a golden band upon her ring finger. "Finding someone that keeps me anchored and reminds me that I'm not some machine going on auto-pilot. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be an emotionless husk."

A small pause, "You're…quite open about this."

A smirk and glance in Weiss's direction, "Coping mechanism, it helps to talk about it. However, I would like to think I am a good judge of character. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, and the type that doesn't want some bullshit answer about getting used to it. Because you don't."

Weiss stares toward Peach a moment before giving a soft grin of her own. Well, it's not like Professor Peach is wrong. She does have a good head on her shoulders. The best mind you. If there's one thing she is beginning to like about Professor Peach, it's her blunt and forward honesty.

It didn't take long before they arrived back at Beacon. Well after lunch time. Professor Peach ordered her to get some food and to meet back in Ashe's room. Apparently, Peach wants to do another check-up, but Weiss isn't stupid. The investigators have no lead and will be doing a blind search of the city.

Weiss had found it odd when Peach denied having any suspects in mind.

Ashe is the main person of interest, her injures cannot be coincidental.

Entering Ashe's dorm with food in hand, Weiss sets it down on the desk before checking over Ashe. Her fever was now more pronounced. She was red and sweating. At least her bandaged arm and cheek appear to be unmoved and firm. Taking the damp cloth from her forehead, Weiss wipes her down before moistening it more in the bathroom.

Squeezing at the cloth, Weiss stares at it. Her brows furrow inward, staring at it more intently. Her eyes widen in shock before rushing out of the bathroom in a panic. Approaching back to Ashe, Weiss double checks to find her ears exposed and resting peacefully. Clutching the wet cloth, water oozes out, but it goes ignored.

"I did not leave a washcloth." Setting it back upon Ashe's forehead, Weiss turns to the bookstand and braces her body against it. "Someone else saw them." She nibbles onto the back of her thumb nail, light blue eyes hardening. "Someone else knows." Her lunch had no taste after that. Her mind was whirling in gears, grasping at straws. Weiss understands there is no use thinking about it. She has nothing to go on, but it occupies her mind.

When the door bursts open, Weiss turns to find Professor Peach kicking it in with a small bag. Though she wasn't alone. Looking behind her, Weiss finds Professor Ozpin smiling toward her with a mug in hand. "Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee. I hear Professor Peach took you on quite an adventure today."

She gives a polite curtsy. "Good afternoon, Professor Ozpin. Yes, it was quite a new experience. I learned many new things today."

A sip of his mug, "I see, that's wonderful to hear. I take it our princess is bedridden?"

"Yes, and I plan to keep it that way. She needs more rest." Cut in Peach, it was a strange sight. Her expressions and voice were annoyed and aggravated, but her movements were slow and caring. Gently lifting Ashe, Peach makes her take some medicine. "So, your questions can wait."

"Oh, but it is imperative that we get answers as quickly as possible."

Peach sets her back down comfortably, "Obviously, but there is no point in forcing her awake. Her fever is quickly getting worse. Force waking her up, will make her delirious. I don't know if she would even be able to answer your questions at that point, or just be speaking incoherently." Setting the washcloth back on her forehead, Peach collects her bag and stands before Ozpin. "I understand she's our prime suspect and person of interest, but it can wait for the time being."

Ozpin perks a brow, "How do you know she won't flee at the first opportunity? She could wake at any moment and run away."

Peach scoffs and waves him off, "Please, you and I both know that won't happen. If I am correct, she's making her own anchor." Her eyes flicker toward Weiss for only a glance, "And I highly doubt its going anywhere anytime soon."

After a sip of his mug, Ozpin shifts to glance toward Weiss. "Are you sure you should be so loose-lipped around her?"

Weiss looks affronted at the comment before Peach snorts, "She's a brat—"

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"But she's not stupid. She'll figure it out on her own. Saves everyone a hassle."

Ozpin hums before shrugging his shoulders casually, "Well, alright then. I suppose you are correct. I'll put my questioning on hold for the moment. Ms. Schnee, if you are looking over Ms. Souris, please be sure to notify us immediately when she shows signs of waking."

"Yes, sir. Of course."

He quietly exits from the room, Peach stares at his departure before closing the door and taking a seat. "Sit down, we need to talk." Weiss quietly obeys and takes a seat at the feet of Ashe's bed. "Like I said, you're a brat, but you aren't stupid. So, there's no point in keeping you in the dark here. I'll tell you only what you need to know, so don't ask any stupid questions."

Weiss narrows her eyes, "I don't ask stupid questions."

Peach chuckles to the side, "Yea, whatever helps you sleep at night. Don't worry about the news coverage, it will be quickly censored and forgotten." Her hand raises at the question on Weiss's lips. "Because it will cause unnecessary wide-spread panic. Which in turn would lure Grimm in mass. Keep the gossip to a minimum, because it needs to be brought under control quickly."

She then points toward Weiss lazily, "You are more than likely, going to notice a few changes. Depending on what she says when she wakes up, she will be under tight surveillance. Which in turn, will most likely affect you, considering you are the one most close to her. Be wary."

Standing calmly and collecting her things, Peach approaches Weiss and looks her down with a serious expression, "Lastly, when Ashe begins to wake, do not inform the other Professors or Ozpin immediately." She was expecting the look of confusion, her hand reaches out and rests upon Weiss's slender shoulder. "You need to talk to her before anyone. Figure out what happened and come to me first."

With a sigh, Professor Peach ruffles her messy bangs and bun. "Or not, that's up to you. You're not stupid. I am sure you can work things out in that head of yours." Giving Weiss a pat, Peach retreats toward the door. "Good talk."

Weiss stands before she could leave, "Why are you telling me this?"

Peach shifts to glance over her shoulder, looking at Ashe for a moment. "Let's just say, during my school days, I used to have a friend. A friend that was in a similar position. Things happened, and I didn't help. Now, she's completely walled herself off from everyone. I don't even know if she's alive out there. Last I heard, she had a child and disappeared. Miyako was the one that pointed it out to me. You and I are quite a-like."

Grabbing the handle, "We think too much, and generally over-analyze things. Before we know it, it's too late." Peach stalks out of the room and clicks the door shut.

Gracefully sitting back on Ashe's bed, Weiss turns to her with a thoughtful expression. Turning over the one-sided conversation she just had. She was right, Peach is very blunt and straight-forward. While that may affront her at times, Weiss adores it. Her lips quirk up before patting onto the ankle under the blanket. "I like her. I may have found my favorite Professor."

No response, she expected as much. Tidying up the room for a moment, Weiss makes sure Ashe is comfortable before leaving the room. For the time being, she spent the rest of her time studying in the library. Classes were still going, and there is no need to hold herself up in team RWBY's dorm, or with Ashe and doing nothing.

She prefers to be productive.

By the time the final bell rings for the day, Weiss had a tower of books beside her. Logging the time, she decides to check up on team RWBY. Mostly to find out what she missed and homework she needs to catch up on. She will let someone else clean up the mess. Weiss doesn't really do the whole cleaning up deal.

Only if it's for a friend of hers. Even then, that's debatable.

Entering into her team's dorm, a certain red figure poofs before her. "Weiss! Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you."

She rolled her eyes in response, "I sent you a message. I had an assignment with Professor Peach."

"What?! You had an assignment, and no one thought to invite us as well?" Ruby flops and clings onto Weiss. "We are a team! And a team sticks together! You totally should have taken us with you. School was so boring."

Yang chuckles in the background, "Come on Rubes, it wasn't that bad. We didn't get much homework, and we had lots of self-study today. It was great!" Blake nods her head, nose deep in a book.

Ruby groans in frustration, "That's the thing! There was nothing to do~, and the Professors were super stiff today. Like they were distracted with something."

"Well yea, because of what happened today." Weiss gets two blank stares and an ear. She sighs before pushing Ruby away for more personal space. "Do none of you check the news? Like, at all?" She's afraid of the answer to that question.

Ruby pokes her index fingers together, sheepishly, "Yes! I mean…sometimes…when I can…Okay, not really."

Yang barks in a laughter, teasingly giving Ruby a smack on the back. "She's never watched or read any news in her life. Ruby has trouble with things like that."

Ruby puffs up like an angry chipmunk, "Well excuse me! Those things are super boring and always so depressing!"

"She does have a point." Interjected Blake from the sidelines. Yang waves her off.

Weiss palms her face with a scowl, "I'm not explaining it. If you want to know, then look it up." A sudden thought comes to mind, "By the way, did any of you check on Ashe today?"

With a shrug, Yang works through her scroll for the news. "Not that I am aware of, why? She wasn't in classes either."

"No reason, she's come down with a high fever is all."

"Oh no! I'll get the milk-Urk!" Ruby sped toward the door, only for a pale hand to snatch her by the hood.

"Please don't. She needs medicine, not milk." The speedster grumbles before flopping onto her bed. "I already checked on her a while ago, and so did Professor Peach. I was just wondering if anyone else did."

Blake peers over her novel, "None of us did. You could check with team JNPR though, but I'm not sure why you're so curious."

Weiss peeks an eye in her direction before haughtily turning away to leave. "Thank you." Striding across the hall, she gives their neighbors a quick knock. The door hastily creaks open with a flustered Pyrrha, "Ah, Weiss. How may I help you?"

"Good Afternoon, I was wond—"

Crunch. "My back!"

"You take that back, buster! Right now!"

Pyrrha sheepishly chuckles, "Um…Excuse me for a moment." The door closes before a series of thunks and grumbles dull through the door. With a quick sigh, the door swings open once more with Pyrrha. "Please, come on in."

Stepping into the room, Weiss curiously looks around for a moment. Nora is grumbling on her bed and staring at Jaune. He's on his bed pouting and cleaning his weapons. "I just had a quick question for team JNPR. Did I come at a bad time?"

Pyrrha shakes her head, "No, no, don't be silly. Everything's fine. We are all well-behaved stu—"

Nora thrusts a finger toward Jaune, "I said you take that back!"

"Nora!"

"No!" Jaune huffs smugly, "I only said what is true and factual!"

"That's it!" A stomp on the bed, and Nora is perked and ready to go. "It's go time!" Raising a sleeve, Nora leaps over the beds and tackles Jaune to the ground. The two begin a wrestling match in the limited space.

Weiss perks a brow and stares at Pyrrha. Said redhead palms her face and gives up on life. "Exactly…what are they arguing about?"

Thankfully, Pyrrha didn't have to respond. Nora squeezes Jaune in a sleeper hold from upon the floor. "Admit it! I'm Ashe's favorite!"

"Never!"

Weiss turns in disbelief toward Pyrrha. A small whimper escaped from the warrioress. "They've been like this since lunch time. No matter what I do, they just go back to each other's throats."

The heiress waves her hands toward the wrestling teens. "How…How did this even come about?"

"In the morning, Nora was being her usual self when Ashe is missing." Weiss figured as much. Nora wouldn't be…well Nora otherwise. "Eventually, Professor Goodwitch got fed up, and told us that Ashe wasn't feeling well. During lunch time, we decided to go check up on her and see how she's doing." Weiss perks up. "Ren mentioned that too many at once, may cause her discomfort, so we decided to just send one of us."

"Yea! And big head over here, said that he should be the one to go because he was—" Nora squeezes tighter and mocks out his voice, " _Her favorite._ Fat chance!"

Jaune squirms and wiggles around, "Because it's true! That's why she helped me on the first day! She even came to me to embroider her handkerchief!"

"She only helped you because she felt sorry for you!"

Weiss can feel the growing migraine within her head. Perhaps team RWBY isn't so bad after all. She could have been stuck with much worse. "Okay, ignoring all that. Who ended up going to check up on her?" Nora perks and stares.

Pyrrha blinks, "Oh, we had decided on Ren, but—"

"Thank you." Spinning on heel, Weiss stalks out the dorm with a new purpose. Ren, she needs to find Ren. She's never really talked to him one-on-one before, but he is a quiet person that keeps to himself. While she doubts, he would blab about Ashe being a faunus, she needs to reinforce that belief.

Only a few feet away from team JNPR, Weiss notices another figure heading to team JNPR's room. Shifting her eyes, she narrows and gives him a cold stare. He tried hitting on her once, but she stomped his attempt into the ground. Ever since, he's been a thorn in her side. She only remembers his name, because he's the team leader of the person that Ashe stabbed during her first spar. Cardin Winchester.

He watches her closely before coming to a stop with a smug grin. "Hey Ice Queen, where's the fire? You look like you're in a hurry, considering you weren't in classes today."

Weiss closes one eye to stare from the corner of the other in annoyance. "Make it quick. What do you want?"

Cardin raises his arms in surrender, "Relax, I'm just making some small talk. No need to be so defensive." He grins to himself, "Or is the Heiress too good for us commoners?"

"I don't have time to waste on you. Stroke your _measly_ ego with someone else." Weiss angrily walks away with a whip of her side tail. Cardin frowns while watching Weiss strut away. He continues his way before stopping at the door of team JNPR.

Weiss has many dislikes in her life. In fact, you can more readily count the things she likes on one hand. While she may not hate Cardin, considering he has not really done her much harm, she has an extreme dislike for him.

Ever since Ashe's first spar with Russel, Cardin has been at her neck. In fact, most rumors and slandering appear to originate from Cardin, but he always denies it. The hallway chills at her thoughts. Recalling all the moments he would taunt her in the halls or in class. He would call Ashe names and pick at her trauma like It's some kind of joke.

Though Ashe never complained or rose up to his provocations, Weiss knew better. She could see it in her eyes. The way they would flicker and dim. Or how her hands would tighten and squeeze with her body coiling and becoming tense. It was difficult for Weiss to watch. At times, Ashe would have a haunted expression, like she wasn't there and staring at something that wasn't here.

Many times, Weiss would boil over in her defense, but Ashe would gently hold her back or give her a look. When Weiss demanded to know why Ashe does nothing about it, she gave an empty and dead smile before whispering out her answer.

" _I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I'm afraid I would kill him, and then she would be disappointed me again. So long as he doesn't touch me or anyone I care about, it's okay."_

Coming to a stop, Weiss's eyes flicker in thought. She had asked Ashe who she meant, but the girl tightly closed herself off again. Weiss would be lying if she said that it wasn't frustrating at times. Stomping her heel, she huffs and calms herself down. With her mind at ease, she catches whiff of something cooking. Following the scent, she stumbles into the student's lounge and kitchen.

There, she finds Ren at the stove, casually stirring a pot. He tilts his head to look over his shoulder with a smile. "Hello, Weiss, and how are you today?"

Weiss finds him alone, "I am well, thank you. What are you doing?"

Ren beckons her closer, showing her the contents of the pot. "I am cooking up an old recipe that my mother used to make for me when I was sick. I believe she called it Congee. I only remember the taste, so it might not be same."

Looking into the pot, she tilts her head before clasping her fingers before her skirt. "I see, and for what reason are you making it? I just came from team JNPR's room and none of them are sick. In fact, they were quite…energetic. To say the least."

Ren rolls his eyes with a sigh, "Of course, I doubt Pyrrha was able to stop the storm that is Nora. I'll have to make it up to her later. I am making this for Ashe, since she is feeling under the weather. I figured it would help."

Light blue eyes harden and narrow, "Tell me, did you already go and check up on her earlier today?"

Ren remains silent, turning the stove off in silence. The porridge was already almost done when she arrived. "If I have?"

"I'm curious to know. If you saw anything…unusual."

With a hum, Ren sets the pot on a tray with empty, clean bowls and utensils. He then hands Weiss a tea kettle and cups. "Carry this and follow me. I think we need to talk. In a more private setting." Weiss complies and follows behind Ren. Keeping him within her sights, they take an all to familiar path. Not a moment later, and they find themselves in Ashe's dorm.

Weiss tightens her grip on the kettle. She was right, he knows. Ren casually places the tray upon Ashe's desk before renewing her washcloth. Setting down the kettle as well, Ren politely steps in to pour themselves a cup. Like the gentleman that he is. Once more, Weiss finds herself sitting at the foot of Ashe's bed. "Like I thought, you saw them."

Ren perks a brow, "If you mean her mouse ears, then yes. It was interesting to actually see them."

"Wait…What do you mean by that?" That was an odd way to phrase it. He said it like…

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "I already knew about them. Rather, someone told me about them."

The cup within her hand groans in protest from her clutch. Someone else knows. How? Who? For how long have they known, and why would they tell Ren? "Who told you about them?"

His hand raises to silence her politely and calmly. "That should be answered by the person in question. They should be here any moment."

A soft knock on the door signals the person's arrival. Weiss sets down her cup and glares at the entrance. A familiar figure peers her head through the door with a neutral smile. It was different from her usual expression, more subdued and calmer. Though her aqua eyes were still sparkling in mirth. "Howdy~ Looks like you got yourself in quite the pickle."

Ren offers a smile and nod, "Indeed, it looks like we aren't the only ones who know. Mind coming in and talking with us? I think we both have plenty of questions to ask one another."

With a soft nod, Nora closes the door and calmly sits next to Ren. It was strange to see her be so calm and collected. Weiss has always seen Nora moving at warp speed. Though, her random thoughts can wait. She has plenty of questions to ask. "When did you find out about her being a faunus?"

Nora and Ren look at one another, he allows her to answer with a nod. "Well~, I found out after the first day…or during…Time is weird." Weiss's eyes widen a fraction. Since the beginning? How? Nora waves her off, "I know that look, you're wondering how I found out. It was completely by accident. It was back when everyone was sleeping…"

Back during the examination, after the first day when everyone was sleeping in the ballroom.

Nora groans and groggily sits up in the middle of the night. It was difficult for her to sleep with so many people around her. Sure, she loves to cause a commotion and be around others, but not when it's time to sleep. It just makes her more uncomfortable. Her hair was a mess with an obvious cowlick on the side of her head. With a soft yawn and smack of her lips, she looks around the crowded room. Ren was beside her and sleeping comfortably.

She grunts in frustration at how he can sleep anywhere. Slowly working to her feet, Nora makes use of the bathroom facilities and stretches at the entrance of the ballroom. With a yawn, she once more makes her way through the moonlit ballroom. But it was only a few steps through the crowd that she heard it. Even though it was faint and meek.

Coming to a stop, Nora perks her head and looks around the room for confirmation. There it is again, the same sound. A soft whimper rings through her ears. Peering in the general direction, curiosity takes a hold of Nora. Minding her steps, she works through the bodies toward the source. The whimpering grows louder and more frantic with each step.

When Nora approaches the source, she finds a small girl, huddled into a ball and shivering upon the floor. Glancing around once more, Nora peers down at the pathetic sight. The girl looks pained and desperate. She must be having quite the nightmare.

Nora tilts her head in thought, what exactly should she do? She doesn't know the girl, and she should get back to sleep. They do have an exam to take in a couple of hours. With a silent sigh, Nora makes to stand and return to her spot.

"…Someone…"

Stopping in her tracks, Nora ever so slowly tilts to look over her shoulder toward the cowering girl. A fresh set of tears are cascading down. She looked so pitiful. "…Please…" Rubbing onto her face, Nora sighs before lowering back down. What was she thinking? There's no way she can walk away from that. Though she has no idea what to do, she can at least make her more comfortable. The last thing the small girl needs is to wake up to some stranger right in her face after a nightmare.

With the lightest of touch, Nora gently lifts the girl easily with her strength. Sitting her against the wall, accidently letting the back of her head gently bump against the wall. Nora winces, but finds her still heavily snared in her dream. Releasing a sigh, Nora uses her thumbs to wipe away the fresh set of tears. The moonlight shines through the window to illuminate her features.

A bell reflects the limited light, but the most noticeable features within the ash colored hair, were the mouse ears upon her head. A faunus? Interesting, she's never seen a pair of ears up close before. The faunus she's come across are always in passing and guarded. She instinctively raises a hand to touch them, but suddenly stops. Her fingers clench into a fist and withdraw.

No, that wouldn't be right.

She shouldn't just touch a faunus's appendages like that without permission. That would be rude. Standing to her feet once more, her joints pop lightly from the awkward crouch. Nora notices a top hat beside the sleeping girl and pays it no mind. Without fanfare, Nora returns to her sleeping area. It's a shame, she never noticed a set of amber watching her every move.

Back in Ashe's dorm, Nora takes a quiet sip from her fresh cup of tea.

"And that's how I found out about her being a faunus. After that, I couldn't help but want to help her out. Every time I look at her…I'm reminded about that night. When she was whimpering and shivering in a ball. It's burned into my mind now, so I do what I can. I never want to see that again."

Weiss takes a sip from her cup before setting it back down. "I see." Her gaze shifts toward Ren. That only explained how Nora found out, so what about Ren? Though, she has a good hunch.

Ren shrugs casually, "Nora told me later on during breakfast." His head tilts to Nora, they smile at one another. "We've never kept secrets from one another, and that's not going to change any time soon." Nora's smile brightens while giving him a playful shoulder bump.

Flickering her light blue eyes, Weiss nods at the information. Letting it all process within her mind and file neatly. "Does…Did you tell anyone else?"

"Nope~ When I told Ren, he said for me to keep it a secret. Because she had them hidden, that maybe she doesn't want people to know." Nora leans her head back in a soft grumble. "No idea why~ Those ears are just so cute~"

Ren sighs, "Nora, we've been over this."

"Yea, I know, I know. I'm just sayin', yeesh." Nora lurches back forward toward Weiss, "So~ How'd you find out, huh? Sneak a peek when she was bathing or something? What a perv~ Who would ever do something like that?!" Ren perks a brow at Nora's sheepish laughter.

Weiss turned a small shade of red at the accusation, "Wh-What? Why, I'd never! I'm not some lecherous woman. I have perfect control over such impure thoughts!"

Nora plasters her face into a smug grin, accusingly pointing toward Weiss, "So, you have had lewd thoughts about her, huh?" Weiss vehemently flusters a bright shade of red. The tips of her ears burning hot at being called out. Sputtering out denials, which only caused Nora to cackle madly and gleefully. "Maybe you're not such a prude as I thought you were~"

"P-prude?! You're just as bad as Yang!" Weiss angrily and embarrassingly turns toward Ren, "Do something about her!"

Ren chuckles, finding himself to be quite delighted at the scene before him. Deciding to take pity on her rosy and embarrassed expression, he decides to change the topic. "How did you find out?"

Weiss clutches onto the change of topic like a lifeline.

Flat-out ignoring Nora's gleeful cackling. Thankfully, Ren is paying attention to her recollection of the exam. She told them about when they were searching for Ashe at the end and how she found her first. Eventually, Nora finally got herself under control, but kept a shit-eating grin upon her face. Weiss was looking anywhere except Nora. "If you two could, keep her being a faunus a secret. She really doesn't want people to know. No matter how often I try to convince her otherwise."

Ren politely bows, "Of course, the secret is safe with me. I deciphered as much."

Weiss returns the bow with her own in a respectful and polite manner. "Thank you, I know you'll keep it a secret. I trust in you." She then turns at the shit-faced Nora with a smug grin. Weiss scowls with rosy cheeks. "It's her I'm worried about."

"Relax~ My lips are sealed, I mean, no one else has found out, right? That should speak volumes about how I totally know how to keep a secret." Her lips twist up further, "You deviant."

She finally snaps. Weiss stands and haughtily stomps her heel upon the floor while pointing at the door. "That's it! Out with you! Before I freeze your degenerate butt!"

Nora laughs mischievously while swaying to the door with a wiggle of her bottom. Tilting her head back, she winks and sticks out her tongue toward Weiss. "Pervert~" A pillow slams into the door after Nora fled to safety.

Weiss huffs and puffs, whether out of anger or embarrassment, it is difficult to decipher. Ren holds both his and Nora's cups within his hand. Grabbing the assaulting pillow, he tosses it back for Weiss to catch. "Don't worry, though she may be loud and energetic, she knows how to keep a secret. Trust me."

Taking a deep and calming breath, Weiss nods once in composure. "Very well, I shall…trust…that her secret will be kept safe."

Ren makes to open the door but pauses for a moment. He turns back to Weiss at her confusion. "If I may be so bold…I just wanted to say that, it brings me joy, to know that you are looking after her. A Schnee and a Faunus, together." His eyes crinkle up in mirth. "It brings me hope to know that people can change."

Weiss's eyes flicker in thought, "Does…Does the Schnee name, really bring such shame in the treatment toward Faunus? The whole world must view us as some corrupt and evil nobles. But we are not." Her body sags timidly, "I'm not…"

Ren huffs quietly, "It is not right for me to judge, for I do not know. I will say this however…" Opening the door, he has Weiss's attention. "Not everything is as it seems. I would look more closely at how the Schnee's treat their laborers with your own eyes. I'm sure you will find your answer. Have a good day." With his piece said, Ren leaves with a soft click of the door behind him.

She stood quietly in the dorm in her own thoughts. Weiss was never allowed to venture toward their properties and businesses. Her father said there was no point. That her time was better spent with studies and mannerism. When she was older, she would be allowed to tour their facilities.

Just getting permission for the green house was a terrible ordeal.

Perhaps it would be best to just…go one of these days. Regardless of permission or not. It's not like they can deny her access or send her away. She is the heiress and a Schnee of the main family. She can go where she damn well pleases. Mind made up; Weiss checks up on Ashe once more before returning to team RWBY's dorm to gather her pajamas. Ruby and Yang appear to be out and about, Blake is reading as per usual. She barely bats an eye at Weiss.

Belongings collected, Weiss returns to Ashe's dorm and locks the door. Setting her clothes on the bathroom sink, she runs the tub before reapplying Ashe's washcloth. Thankfully, Ren made the porridge and kept it in a closed pot. The contents are still freshly hot. She could use a meal after her soak. She has plenty to think about.

With a sigh of bliss, Weiss lowers into the warm waters. Relaxing and letting it sooth away her ire. Repeating the whole day from start to finish gave Weiss another headache. It was one thing after another. It didn't help that she was cranky from being woken up earlier than usual. Only to find Ashe stumbling through the door with a crippled arm and delirious.

Then after tending to her injuries, Professor Peach comes by and whisks her away. Kicking and screaming mind you. Only to have one of the most enlightening and trauma inducing experiences ever. Perhaps being a huntress isn't as prideful and elegant as she first believed, but that doesn't mean she will stray from her choice. Weiss wants to be a huntress and to be free from under anyone's control. Who cares if its more deprave than she believed? If Winter could do it, then so could she.

Then come to find out, that she isn't the only one who knows about Ashe being a faunus. Weiss dunks her head under the water for a moment. That was quite a shock to be honest. Though she did not let it show, it was unsettling. Because she was unaware, and she hates that. Could it be possible that other people know? If so, how many? Are they planning something? So many questions, her mind is just going in circles.

Why does she care so much? It's not her problem to begin with.

Rising from the warm waters, Weiss rests her head against her arm on the tub. Why does she care so much? She repeated it once more within her head. It's true, why does she? It has no bearing upon her whatsoever. In fact, it is only causing her more problems that can easily be shrugged away. There is no merit in this endeavor at all.

So why does she care?

Weiss likes Ashe.

Weiss knows this, she's not so ignorant to deny such an attraction. It's how she's always been. She's aware of her own feelings and thoughts. Though, she even surprised herself. Her body went on autopilot when she gave Ashe that red tulip a few weeks ago. A red hue shines over her nose and cheeks at the memory. Yea, she really let her emotions get the better of her back then. Though, she doesn't really regret it at all.

Just surprising really.

Though she was split on the outcome. Half of her was grateful that Ashe didn't know the meaning of the flower. That would have been entirely embarrassing for her to be called out on. While the other half was annoyed and let down. Part of her was hoping Ashe knew, so something could happen. What was that something? She doesn't know either. But that was one way to express it without saying anything.

A declaration of love.

With a sigh, Weiss has had enough and decides it's time to get out of the bath before she drowns herself in thoughts. She's getting hungry anyways. Dressing herself into pajamas and wrapping her hair in a towel, Weiss exits the bathroom.

Approaching Ashe, Weiss sits upon the bed and looks out the window. The sun has mostly set, basking the world in a dark blue with a copper tint. She removes Ashe's washcloth and sets it upon the bookshelf. Looking down at the faunus, Weiss slowly finds herself staring.

Weiss's slender hand slowly reaches out and glides the back of her fingers across Ashe's forehead. Brushing her moist bangs to the side. Ashe has been asleep for the whole day. Not even a stir. Her body was so warm to the touch. Weiss knows its from the fever, but she can't help her hand caressing to Ashe's cheek. Stroking her thumb across the bandage tenderly.

Removing the towel from her head, Weiss's damp hair cascades down her shoulders. Leaning over, her eyes turn into half-lids. Her mind is turning into a fog, the hot bath also making her feel warm. The past few weeks have been interesting. Weiss has been testing her limits with Ashe without her knowledge. It started off small.

Dragging her around by the arm in the beginning. Then slowly by the wrist. Before long, Weiss was pulling her along by the hand. Ashe never showed any discomfort. She allowed it.

When Weiss would brush her hair, she'd pull Ashe to lean against her comfortably. Once again, she allowed it.

Then she would see Nora smother Ashe in hugs and affection. It lit a fire within her at times. Weiss herself has been affected by Ruby's hugs and affection, so she at least knows how its done. The first time was endlessly embarrassing, and the remembrance still makes her feel uneasy. Never has she been the one to initiate a hug or anything of the like to a non-family member. But she couldn't stop herself before she did it.

It was Ashe's turn on their next destination, and she chose the park. There was nothing special about it, no event going on, or even a picnic. They just walked around and enjoyed each other's presence for a while and talked. Weiss learned quite a bit about Ashe on that day. Though it was all after she left the fang.

How she would wander from one destination to the next and take in the sights. Apparently, she was quite the nomad. Ashe spent most her time in their parks and relaxing. All in solitude by her lonesome. Though, Weiss did not approve of how Ashe earned Lien on the side. She has a feeling Ashe watered it down completely, but she will choose to believe for the moment. Ignorance can be bliss.

But on that night in the park, Weiss went to get themselves something to drink from a nearby vending machine. The cart owners were all packed up for the night. With two drinks in hand, Weiss found Ashe at the spot she left her. Sitting on a bench overlooking a small fountain with Ivy growing around it. Approaching from behind, Weiss comes to a stop at the scene.

There under the lamp's light, was Ashe with her small notepad and pencil. The way her eyes would shift back and forth between the fountain and pad, it was strange to see her so focused on something. Something that wasn't in a spar. It was quite sublime. Dare she say it, Ashe looked more attractive. There's just something about seeing someone focused on their hobby and in their own little world.

Her feet moved without thought, approaching her own object of interest with drinks in hand. Standing behind the bench, Ashe hummed at her arrival. Weiss isn't sure why, but the thought of Nora having hugged Ashe, burns away at her. Is she the jealous type? She's not quite sure.

Leaning down, Weiss wraps her arms from above and around Ashe's neck. Leaning down to look over her shoulder and at her drawing. Resting her head near Ashe's, the scratching of the pencil comes to a stop. The smaller teen tilts her head over toward Weiss momentarily. "Mm?"

With arms draped over, Weiss shrugs her shoulders with a red tint to her cheeks. "I just felt like hugging you. You don't mind…Do you?"

Ashe shakes her head with a soft smile, "I don't mind. I'll put this away."

Weiss gives her a squeeze, "No. I want to watch you draw. It's…nice."

With a tilt of her head, Ashe nods and turns back to her notepad. "Mm, if that's what you want."

"It is."

That's how they spent the rest of the night. The drinks were left forgotten within her hands. Not once did Ashe show any signs of discomfort and went about her drawing till it was late. In fact, she appeared to be calmer and more relaxed. Ashe allowed the closeness. Ever since then, Weiss would hug Ashe in private. Mostly in her dorm or if they go out somewhere. She's grown quite fond of it. Addicted even.

Weiss hardly received any affection during her younger years. Now she has someone to initiate it with.

Nora was correct about one thing. Weiss does have some impure thoughts, but she keeps them in a tight lock and key. But, doesn't everyone? At the end of the day, she's just a young adult.

Raising her free hand, Weiss brushes back her snow colored hair behind her ear. Though she leaned further down and closer to Ashe, she sighs deeply. Willing and controlling herself, she rests her forehead against Ashe's for only a moment. Wrestling her urges, Weiss resists and focuses on her hunger.

It was quiet during her meal, but it was peaceful. The meal was also delicious. Ren is a wonderful cook. She wouldn't mind eating some more of his meals. The sudden sound of a whimper comes from next to her. Setting down her mostly finished bowl, she finds Ashe slightly shuffling and eye lids struggling to open.

Weiss instinctively reaches to grasp onto Ashe's good hand. It softly clings with a weak grasp. It takes time, but eventually Ashe wakes up with a flutter of her eyes. But when Weiss sees them, they are cloudy and unfocused. Her voice was dry and raspy. "W…Where?"

"Hold on a second. Let me get you something to drink. All I have is tea though." Regrettably, Weiss must release Ashe's hand to pour her a drink.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm going to help you sit up." With as much care as she can muster, Weiss imitates Professor Peach from earlier. Slowly sitting her up to help drink some tea. Hopefully Ren added some medicinal herbs. She's never been one for distinguishing her teas. "Here, drink."

Slowly, more life enters the faunus. Her eyes begin to focus and adjust to her setting. Eventually, they land upon Weiss. "My room?"

Fluffing her pillows, Weiss helps Ashe to sit up and lean against her headboard. "Yes, this is your room. You've been asleep for the whole day. It is nighttime now. How are you feeling?"

Ashe weakly leans against her headboard, the signs of her fever being more pronounced in sweat and heavy panting. "Horrible." To further her point, she coughs to the side.

"Yes, you look it as well." Ashe groans in protest before a somewhat damp cloth presses against her cheeks. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…But…I can't feel my arm."

Weiss's lips thin, "That's not surprising. You really did a number on your arm. It's going to take a while to heal properly. Are you comfortable?"

Ashe's head rolls to the side in exhaustion. "Nn…hungry."

Pouring a bowl of porridge, Weiss wonders if her drowsiness is from exhaustion or the medication that Peach gave her. It's difficult to tell at this point. "Here."

Weiss holds out the bowl, but a drowsy Ashe just stares at it. A pause fills the room. "Feed me."

"Excuse me?"

"Feed me…" Ashe takes a slow and long blink. "I can't eat on my own."

Pulling the bowl back momentarily, Weiss gives Ashe an assessment. A damaged arm, high-fever and delirious, and suffering from exhaustion from lack of sleep and nourishment…Yea, she's probably right. With a sigh, Weiss offers a spoonful toward Ashe. "Tell no one. I mean it."

"Mm…" It was a slow and time-consuming process, but Weiss did it without complaint. Ashe barely got a few bites in before becoming drowsy and having a difficult time remaining awake.

Setting down the bowl, Weiss tucks her back into bed. "Get some rest, you can barely stay awake." Weiss couldn't help but grin at Ashe's incoherent mumbling. Pulling the blankets up, she is mindful of Ashe's arm. A shadow of smoke whisks by the window in her ministrations.

Staring down at her, a sudden thought plagues at Weiss's mind. Ashe is more than likely on the verge of sleeping, and she's always honest. She's also delirious, so the chances of her lying are very, very slim. It's been on her mind for a while now. "Ashe…"

"…Mm…"

Weiss leans over her and places a hand upon her own chest, "I'm your favorite, right?"

"…Mhm…"

Yea, she's totally the jealous type.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello everyone! Sorry this one took a bit longer than expected, but I've been busy with some real life stuff, and today is mah Birthday! Huzzah! Feel free to leave a review on your thoughts of the story thus far. I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **Darth**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Dirt crumbled and shifted beneath her tiny and weary feet. She nearly collapsed within the entrance, but she caught her abused body upon the entryway. Her chest was heaving and thumping like thunder. Ashe could hardly see where she was going. Not only was her vision a blur, but a rat's nest she called for hair was covering her eyes.

She could still smell something delicious.

Turning up her nose to the ceiling, it sniffles quietly. Her stomach growled in response. Fueled by hunger, the tiny girl stumbles along toward the source of the aroma. Hobbling along the wall with a dagger clenched in hand, the young girl enters a back room. The kitchen was warm, and it smelled so good. Within the center was an island made of wood. A stool was beside it.

Approaching the seat, Ashe used what little strength she had to struggle and climb. Straddling the stool, she found her prize. On the center piece was a woven basket, a mountain of rolls within. A nice golden color with a shine of butter. Just the aroma alone was intoxicating.

She was so hungry.

Leaning onto the counter, a tiny hand reaches out to take a roll. Before her fingers could reach the soft and fluffy treat, a silver object smacks onto her fingers. Wincing, Ashe pulls them back and shakes the pain away. With round eyes, Ashe finds a woman at the stove, back toward her. A fluffy, brown squirrel's tail curled and relaxed.

The woman appeared to be busy stirring something within a huge pot. With a twitch of the nose, Ashe tries once more for the fluffiness. Her dulled and glossed over eyes flicker between the woman and the rolls. Slowly and hesitantly, her fingers nearly touch the rolls. Once more, a silver object slaps onto the back of her hand.

A soft whimper hides within her mouth. Pulling it back, a red mark throbs upon her hand. Bringing the hand to her lips, Ashe nurses it to the best of her abilities. The woman never even turned around, but her tail was flickering, like it was agitated. The young girl was growing agitated as well. Her stomach hurt, it was empty and eating away at itself. With an angry sniff, Ashe goes for broke.

Lunging forward with all her might, she reaches for the basket this time. Tiny hands yank it in her direction and buries her face into the cloudy goodness. Pain erupts from the back of her head in a metallic thunk.

"By the gods! What kind of arse doesn't know when to quit? You're a persistent bastard, I'll give you that." Finally turning around, the woman finds Ashe retreating from the stool. Rolls scattered upon the kitchen counter. "Got a runner, do we? Still wet behind the ears, if you think you can pull a fast one on me."

With what little strength her legs had, Ashe raced toward the entryway. Little feet patting upon the ground before a ladle beams her upon the side of the head. She collapses onto the ground in a muffled cry. With the woman's approach, Ashe crawls into a corner of the kitchen. Huddling under a sink.

The woman's brown pants approach the sink, "You can't hide from a chef in their own kitchen. Now lemme get a good lookin' at ya. Who's the wise as—" Black eyes find a frightful and desperate shade of honey staring back at her. While the woman had a forest green sweater and a beige apron, her hair was a dark brown with white mixed in age. It's pulled in a ponytail and wrapped over her shoulder. She also had a matching forest green hat with a yellow flower on it.

She paused in thought at the sight of Ashe, if only for a moment. "Well, look at you. You be lookin' like something that ol rat found in the dumpster and threw in my blender. Again. Still owe him a right whoopin' for it, I do." For the most part, it rang true.

The woman found Ashe huddled under the sink with her tiny fingers wrapped around a dagger. It was pointed outward and quivering. The dirty and grime coated dress was now in tatters and torn to shreds. There was also splotches of blood dyed into it. With all the dirt and blood on her face, it was difficult to see the bruises forming. There was only one clean object upon the tiny girl.

A fluffy and warm roll between her teeth, dwarfing most of Ashe's lower face. There was also a high-pitched growl from her throat. It was cuter than it was frightening. Though it didn't help matters when her stomach roared.

"Put that pointy thing away before you hurt yourself. Though that might be a wee late, lookin' the way you do. If you're hungry, all you had to do was ask. C'mon then, get out from there." The woman reaches out to assist Ashe, but she retreats further and presses up against the wall. The woman sighs and rolls her eyes in annoyance. "That's how it's going to be? I know exactly how to tempt a pup like you. I'd say don't move, but eh." She raises to her feet, "We both know you aren't goin' anywhere."

Ashe watches those legs intently before they disappear. Waiting for a moment, she sets down her dagger and devours onto the roll with both hands. It's been so long since she's had food. Even if it was just bread, the roll was tasty. It wasn't long before she completely devoured it all. Raising her fingers, she licks the butter from the tips of her dirty fingers.

She's still hungry.

Suddenly her nose twitches. Perking up slightly, her nose turns toward the air and sniffles. She can smell something tasty. There's a sound of something crackling over on the stove. It was an amazing aroma for her clogged senses. Not a moment longer and the sizzling begins to cease. When brown pants appear toward the sink once more, Ashe clutches her dagger.

A plate is suddenly set upon the ground with a spoon. There upon the porcelain was a fluffy yellow cloud of delicious goodness. The woman takes a few steps back before sitting upon the ground. Her back resting upon the wooden counter. "There ya go, something quick and tasty. You're lookin like you haven't had a decent meal in who knows when. Go on then, eat up. On the house, it is."

Ashe was hesitant. Dull eyes looking between the plate and cook. She at least remained unmoving, if not just watching. A long and fluffy tail waving about lazily. Ashe's stomach was in so much pain. It demanded more, and the tempting aroma was making it worse. A small tendril of drool was upon her lips.

Food.

The need for survival outweighed her reasoning. Slowly, she inched forward at a cautious pace. Ashe kept her eyes trained on the woman before her. Not once did she ever move from her spot. Finally finding herself at the plate, Ashe gives it a curious glance, and notices something gooey covering the fluffiness. With her dirty fingers, she takes a piece of the yellow cloud and brings it to her mouth for a taste test.

Her eyes light up, the next thing Ashe knows, she's scooping up a handful and bringing it to her mouth. It was just so warm in her empty belly. A nice soft texture for her dry mouth, and the gooeyness was so delicious. Not even a few seconds later, and the plate was empty. The hunger was still there, Ashe raised the plate and began to lick for any crumbs she could. She wants more. It's been so long since she's had a warm meal.

When was the last time Ashe had one?

She can't remember.

Droplets pitter and patter upon the porcelain.

Ashe's small and weary body shivers and quakes, trying to remember her last homemade meal. The plate drops from between her fingers and rolls along the ground. The reddening of her nose sniffles with two tiny fists rubbing onto her watery eyes. Mama was the last person to ever cook for her, and that was so long ago. She can't even remember what her last meal was.

Sinking down onto her bottom, Ashe cried her little heart out. She's just a little girl, she's scared and alone. Ashe wants to go home, but she doesn't know how or where. What was Mama's name? What's her last name? She doesn't know. How would anyone be able to help her? The loneliness is all she knows; it's corrupting and erasing all of her memories.

"Oy, what did you go on and start crying for? Those were some damn good eggs and cheese; I'll tell you what."

Ashe hiccupped in her wail, palms rubbing onto her sore eyes. "Mama…" She misses her so much. Helping around the house with chores, being read stories, eating all the tasty snacks, and taking naps with Mama. She's so lonely.

She wants her mother.

The woman's features soften with a sigh, "Look here pup, I don't know if you can fully understand what I am going to say, but ta hell with it. I'm not your mum, and I'm not gonna pretend. What I am, is a chef. Damn mighty good one, I'd toot my own horn if I could."

Ashe whimpers, watching the woman slowly stand to her feet and taking a roll into hand. "All I can offer you is a warm meal and some mighty fine company, but you need to ask for it. I don't like food thieves and I'm not a mind reader. Thank the gods for that, because when people open their mouths to speak, they are rot bastards around here. I can't imagine how much of an asshole they are on the inside; I tell ya."

The woman's lips quirk upward, the cries coming to a slow stall. Though Ashe was a sniffling mess, black splotches of grime trailing down her cheeks. Crouching down, she extends the roll toward Ashe. "So, come on out from there. Let's get you cleaned up, and I'll make you somethin' warm and tasty. Don't think I've ever seen someone lick my plate clean like that. One hell of a compliment, it is."

Staring down at the roll, Ashe's mind was a whirl of thoughts. But it was nothing difficult, she was just a tiny child. All she knows, is that someone is offering her a warm meal. The woman hasn't chased her off either. Looking into those warm black eyes, both hands extend, slowly and cautiously. Ashe's fingers flinch upon touching the roll and retreat.

Yet the woman didn't move.

With a last push, Ashe timidly takes the roll and brings it up to her mouth. Munching happily while keeping a cautious eye on the woman. "Atta girl, wasn't so hard now was it?" This time an open hand is held toward Ashe, "C'mon then, let's get you cleaned up. I just mopped my floors, and I rather you not get them dirtier than you have already."

Half-way done with the roll, Ashe reaches out with a hand and tenderly places it upon the woman's palm. It was warm and sturdy. Calloused with scars along her fingers from knives. She helps Ashe to rise from under the sink. "Right then, do you have a name?"

Softly nodding, Ashe munches on the remaining roll in gusto. Mumbling out with a mouthful, "…Ashe…"

The squirrel tail flickers in agitation, "Right, I'll have to do something about talking with your mouthful. Kids these days, no respect for food." She then walks Ashe over toward a large sink before filling it up with warm water. "You can call me whatever meets your fancy."

Staring up at the woman, Ashe looks around the kitchen with wide and curious eyes. Finishing the roll, she licks her fingers once more and finds a silver ladle upon the countertop. Her brow furrows at the reminder of being smacked on the hand and head. "…Slappy…"

"Come again?"

Ashe points a finger toward the woman with a soft nod, "Slappy."

The now nicknamed Slappy stares down at Ashe before bursting into a hearty laughter. "Slappy?! Ain't no one called me that before in my life. I like you, get along fine we will." Ashe's nose twitched in confusion.

The world begins to shake, but it goes unnoticed by Slappy. Even her younger self, ignores the thunderous quaking.

In a panic, a new set of eyes part open in a desperate gasp of air. The ceiling of the room spins and whirls into a fog. Her body is warm and stuffy. Clutching onto her blanket, a cold and soft hand forces Ashe's face to turn a different direction.

Weiss is there to greet her, a face twisted into a worrisome frown. "Ashe? What's wrong? You were sleeping and then you started crying."

She started crying? Her own fingers brush against her cheeks. They were indeed wet with moisture pooling around her eyes. Looking around the room for a moment, it is dark with only the moonlight illuminating. Weiss was also in pajamas and blinking away sleep. "What time is it?"

Weiss's cold hand tightens and forces Ashe's gaze back, "That's not important. We need to talk, and you're not getting out of this."

That's never a good sign, but when she pauses to think about it. It's something that any normal person would ask. "Nn…What about?"

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what we need to talk about." Weiss takes a seat at the edge of Ashe's bed, rubbing away the weariness from her face. "What happened? Don't lie to me either. I went on that boat, and there's no way your injuries and that event are a coincidence."

Ashe just stared at Weiss, "You…you saw?"

"That's what I said. It was…messy."

Puckering her lips, her nose sniffles quietly into the night. Raising her good hand, it covers over her weary eyes. "My failure…you saw it." Once more, she failed. Fairy failed. They couldn't protect the hostages. Didn't even try. Disgraceful. They all died, just like her.

Weiss gave Ashe a soft look, "What do you mean, failure?"

Her voice was a quivering whisper, "I let them die…All of them. I was overconfident. Thought I could complete my objective and leave them alone. Another bad decision, resulting in everyone's death. I'm not meant to be a leader. Let alone a huntress." She wasn't and that night only further proved her point.

And his.

Slim fingers wrap around her own, prying her hand from her eyes. Exposing the watery eyes to Weiss. "Calm down and take a deep breath. Good, start from the beginning."

Drawing strength from Weiss's hand, Ashe closes her eyes for rest. "Do you…remember the movie night we had a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"That night, after everyone went their separate ways…" Ashe gives a firm squeeze with a deep breath. "I was attacked in my room."

The temperature dropped dramatically within her dorm. Weiss squeezed firmly with a strained clench of her teeth. "What?"

Ashe adverted her gaze, "I let my guard down. I had become complacent. Forgetting that I am still being hunted. I'm lucky he wasn't interested in killing me, because he could have if he wanted to."

"Who?" Weiss's grip was cold and rigid.

"My…guardian?" She isn't quite sure what to call him. "He was my mentor, taught me how to survive and fight. Trained me."

"What did he want?"

With a shrug, "I'm not sure. He crippled me with a shot to the kidney and threw me against the bookshelf." Weiss's eyes flickered into glaciers. "Then he scolded me and gave me a warning."

"What did he warn you about?"

Ashe's face scrunched up in thought, "I…I don't know. He wasn't very forth coming with it. Just that someone is looking for me." With a twitch of her nose, she glances out the window. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's outside listening."

Turning to stare at the windows, Weiss quickly rises and throws them open. She scans the surrounding area repeatedly. She doesn't know what she's looking for, just something out of the ordinary. "Don't bother. If he doesn't want to be found, you won't find him. Only if he lets you. Trust me."

With a scowl, Weiss slams them shut and retakes her bedside. "That doesn't explain where you've been every night. I know for a fact, that you've been going out and disappearing. You haven't been sleeping, it's obvious and your grades are dropping. Where are you going?"

When Weiss takes her spot, Ashe's hand instinctively reaches out to pinch onto her pajamas to hold. "Like I said, he didn't mention who, so I've been looking into it. I have nothing to go on, so I've been doing my own investigating. These past few weeks; I haven't had any leads. Until my last outing, I finally had a clue. Possibly."

Weiss just stares, making Ashe take a breath to continue, "Junior had a lead for me, but nothing comes for free. I do a job for him and he tells me what he knows. It was supposed to be a simple job…"

"Tell me everything that happened that night."

And she did. Ashe told her everything that happened. From her meeting with Junior till Fairy took over. The memories after are hazy, but Ashe was careful about mentioning anything about her other half. That's not something Weiss needs to know.

Weiss stared off to the side with a neutral expression. Silence reigned over after the tale. Ashe couldn't make out what Weiss was thinking, but those eyes were flickering in thought. It wasn't difficult to make out she was having a conversation within herself. Then she finally spoke, "Why didn't you come to me, or anyone else about this?"

Ashe looked down, "How? How was I supposed to ask for help? Who would believe me? And what would anyone even do to help me?" A knot forms in her stomach, "How could anyone help me, when they don't even know a thing about me?"

"And who's fault is that?!" Weiss roared toward Ashe with her eyes alit, causing the faunus to startle within the sheets, "I have tried, over and over to get you to talk about yourself, but you always shut me out. How can I, or anyone, help you when you don't even let me in?!"

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"How do you know that?!" Weiss leans forward with an angry scowl, staring down Ashe with cascading hair. "Are you Weiss Schnee? How do you know what I can or can't understand? How can you possibly understand my mind, better than myself? Stop hiding from me. Stop shutting me out." Her hands clench into fists, "I'm not stupid. What is the real reason? Don't lie to me."

Why does Ashe keep shutting her out? Because Weiss wouldn't understand. They lived in their own separate worlds. Weiss hasn't lived or meddled in the dark. What does she know? It's not like Ashe hasn't confided in people before. She has, even if it's a number Ashe can count on one hand. She's strong, she's survived this far on her own. Her own strength has carried her just fine.

That didn't stop her good forearm from covering her eyes, "I'm afraid…of being betrayed…again…and again." Because no matter who she confides in, they always use her. Turn on her. Leave her. Ashe knows, that time always betrays. No matter what she does, she can't keep her cruel fate at bay. In the end, she will be alone.

"You know, I can relate to that." Weiss clasped her hands within her lap. "I've told you before, I was raised in a very political environment. No one looked at others and saw…people. Instead, all anyone saw were pawns. How can you use them to your advantage? What uses do they have? There was no one to confide in, because they could just as easily use it against you later. Believe me when I say, I understand."

Weiss's hand reaches out and rests atop Ashe's clutching onto her pajamas. "That doesn't mean you…we…have to shut everyone out. We just need to be more…picky. I want to know more about you. You just have to trust me and let me in."

Ashe bites onto her lower lip, her mouse ears wilt at the tips. She wants to trust in people, to lay her heart bare. What's left of it. But she's had too many bad experiences. Her stepfather manipulated her into nothing but a pawn. The two she considered to be closest to siblings, abandoned her and left her to rot. A sharp pain stabs at her heart. Remembrance that she's the reason Slappy is no longer here.

Weiss looked down toward Ashe, patiently and calmly. She knows the trust issues Ashe has. Because she herself has them. But being here at Beacon has allowed her to be more open. Weiss has been able to be herself, without being under scrutiny. Just looking within her eyes, it's easy to see the inner turmoil. Debating and weighing the choice within. The words are stuck in her throat, parted lips struggling to speak. Ashe wants to confide her past in Weiss, but she's afraid.

How would Fairy react?

The thought terrifies her to no end. Would she lash out and take control? Would she do something behind her back? What harm would she bring? Fairy has always believed they don't need anyone. That relying on others is a weakness. That it makes them weak. They are strong alone.

Is it a chance worth taking?

Ashe doesn't know. A hand slides and caresses her cheek, forcing her gaze toward Weiss. There, she finds the heiress looking toward her softly. "What is it _you_ want?"

What is it that _she_ wants? That Ashe wants? Is she allowed that kind of luxury with something this important? Whether it is allowed or not, Ashe doesn't care. Not at this moment, there's only one thing that is screaming from the inside. With a quivering lip, a whisper calls out toward Weiss, "I'm tired…of being alone."

A thumb stroked at her cheek, instinctively leaning into it, "Then talk to me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Mm…"

"Let me get us something to drink, and then we can talk." It didn't take long for her to refill the empty cups with water from the bathroom sink. Weiss's tongue prefers filtered water, but she won't complain this time. She takes a seat near Ashe's head on the corner. Her hair pulled over one shoulder and out of the way. "We'll start with what woke me up. You were having a nightmare and crying, but there was one thing that stuck out. Who's Slappy?"

Ashe froze.

Her breath hitched and clogged within her throat. How does she know that name? Did she cry it out in her dream? Before a panic could sink in, a hand glides through her hair. Slightly damp from the sweat of her fever and stress. "Calm down, take it slow."

Letting the warmth course through, Ashe calms to manageable levels. Closing her eyes at the touch, eventually she was able speak. "Slappy…Slappy was a nickname for someone I made. She was a squirrel Faunus and she was special."

"Special?" That made Weiss twitch, "What did she look like?"

After a pause, Ashe tilts her head to glance over toward her hat. Weiss looks between the two before it clicks. Taking out the envelope, she hands it toward Ashe after opening it for her. Pulling out the photos, Ashe hesitantly pulls out the older photo. With a shaking hand, she holds it out.

Weiss slowly slips beside Ashe to get a better look, leaning up against her. Ashe couldn't help but let the weight shift her toward Weiss. It was mostly a normal photo. A faunus woman was at a stove, a silver ladle in hand, stirring a large pot on the stove. Simple brown pants, a long forest green sweater, a beige apron, and a bushy squirrel's tail. Her hat was interesting, green with a yellow flower sprouting and limp from the front. She had a grumpy expression while taking the photo from above.

Looking even closer at the photo, there was a figure partially hidden by the tail and behind a leg. Weiss leans even closer for a better look. It's a small girl, two mouse ears upon her head and dull colored honey eyes. Short ash colored hair and simple black pants and a shirt. "Is…that you?"

"Mm, the only photo in existence of me within the Fang. That I know of."

Weiss felt a small pang of hurt for Ashe, because she herself had plenty of photos. Even if they were from professionals during events, you can see how she aged. "What was she like?"

A fond and sad smile comes over Ashe, "She was…crude, blunt, hardheaded…and warm." Slappy was a unique Faunus, Ashe has never seen anyone come close. "You would think she was always cranky, but that's just how she was. I've only ever seen her angry a few times, and her words would make the strongest men cry."

"She seems…unique. What kind of relationship did you two have?" The way Ashe said this Slappy was special, put Weiss on edge. She didn't like it. It's a sudden revelation, that she really is the jealous type. Maybe she should work on that.

Some other time.

"It's…hard to describe. If I was to say it in one word…I'd say she was like my grandmother." Ashe's lips tug at the corner into a grin. "A grouchy and grumpy grandmother. After I joined the Fang, she was the one that cleaned me up. Clothed me, fed me, and tried to teach me things when she could. Slappy was also the one that made me take up drawing." Ashe lets out a hollow chuckle, "Though it wasn't for free. I was her errand girl. Taking meals to where they go and fetching ingredients. At least, when I wasn't training. She hated laziness."

"Ingredients?"

Ashe nodded, "Mm, she was the chef, fed everyone and made sure we never ran out of supplies." It was a wonder how she fed the whole pack. She really knew her way around the kitchen.

"What happened to her?"

Her throat turned dry. It was difficult to breath at the sudden lack of oxygen. A scene flashing before her eyes, Ashe clutches onto her head and drops the photo upon the bed. A ringing sounds through her ears, her mind swirling into a spiral. The smell of fresh blood, bodies littering the forest floor, large caravans flipped over and destroyed. The crackling of fire.

A whimper escapes from her throat, squeezing her eyes shut. Repress it. Throw it back where it belongs. She's not yet ready to face that reality. It will only consume her in grief again. Chains suddenly sprout from within her mind, screeching with rust and grinding against each other. Wrapping around the memory, it sucks back into the depths from wince it came.

It's suddenly gone.

Panting softly for breath, Ashe's fingers release from her hair timidly. A hand was resting upon her shoulder in worry. Forcing herself into a calm, Ashe opens her eyes slowly in a flutter.

Only to slam herself back against the headrest in terror.

Glowing honey eyes were staring directly at her. Straddling upon her waist was Fairy. She didn't need to scowl or snarl. Ashe already knew, Fairy was pissed. **"What have you done?"** Fairy pauses, going through their recent memories before her eyes widen in shock, only then does her face twist into a snarl. **"You told her about Slappy?!"** Her hand wraps around Ashe's throat in rage. **"I told you! Never tell anyone about her!"**

Ashe chokes out a breath, her own hand reaching up to claw at the offending appendage. Thankfully, Fairy's other hand was limp as well. A reflection of Ashe's injury. "I wanted to tell her."

"Tell me what? Ashe, what are you doing?"

 **"Who are you to decide such things on your own? There's a reason we don't talk about her, and you know it!"**

Ashe's legs kicked and buckled under Fairy's weight. "Have you ever thought about what I wanted? Aren't we tired of being alone?"

"Who are you talking to? Ashe!"

Fairy growled and tightened her grip even further. Ashe choked for breath, barely able to wheeze. **"We are stronger alone. You are only making us weaker. Look at us! This never would have happened if you hadn't become so lax. You are only speeding up the process."**

Her laugh was hollow and dead, "Then shouldn't we just…enjoy what we have left? I'm already breaking."

"Ashe?!"

Crimson spread through Fairy's eyes like a virus, **"I refuse! I will not give in to it! I will come out on top! It will not consume us! I will be unbreakable!"**

Ashe's arm went lax and flopped onto the bed with a flutter of her eyes, "We can't fight it forever." Fairy roared into the room with unbridled fury. Before Ashe could pass out from Fairy's choke hold, a sharp pain smacks onto her cheek. Fairy's body sudden flickers out of existence.

Two hands grab onto her cheeks and force her gaze back toward Weiss. "Ashe! What is wrong with you?! Why is one of your eyes red?!"

Ashe stared at Weiss in shock and confusion. That's an expression she's never seen upon Weiss's face before. Her mouth was parted, eyes wide and confused, she didn't know what was going on. Ashe's hand raises and covers over her red eye. "I-I don't wa—"

"No! Don't you dare!" Both hands clench onto Ashe's top and lifts her slightly off the bed. "I just witnessed you talking to yourself, a conversation. You were choking and struggling against something I couldn't see. You almost passed out, and your eye turned red. What is going on?!" Weiss hunches over slightly, with a clench of her teeth. Yet, her expression softened into something different. "I'm…I'm scared." Her grip relaxes till her palms are leaning onto Ashe's chest. "Talk to me."

What is she supposed to do?

Where does she start? How would Weiss take her admitting, that she has something else in her. Would she still see her the same? Maybe Weiss will think she's some kind of freak, a monster. She's given Ashe a kind hand to hold onto, and she doesn't want her to take it away. That frightens her to the core. Turning away from Weiss, she finds the discarded photo upon the bed. How did Slappy get her to be in that photo again? She was deathly afraid of them.

 _"Oy, quit being such a wimpy mouse, and get that wee little butt on over here. You'll never grow if you can't face your fears. Just a camera it is, won't steal yer soul. Though, I don't know how comforting that is coming from me. People say I don't have one, hah-hah!"_

Ashe couldn't help but snort at the memory in a fractured smile. That's right, Slappy would use Ashe's pride against her and always make a hearty joke afterwards. It put her tension at ease and worked like a charm. "I'll tell you, but not right now." Sunlight was beginning to pour through the window. "There's not enough time, and it's a long story."

Weiss heavily frowned, not liking the answer. "How do I know you'll tell me, and not just avoid the subject like you always do? You always say that, and then you never bring it up again."

"I promise."

Light blue eyes narrow with a soft frown, "I want more than that. Give me something, anything, so I know you're serious and truly mean it."

Ashe's mouth parts to answer, a voice whispers through her mind, **_'You're making a mistake.'_**

'It's a chance I'll take.'

 ** _'You will regret this decision. Mark my words.'_**

The link cuts off, giving Ashe's mind a moment of clarity. With that small flame of courage, Ashe fights on. It felt like a guiding hand was giving her an extra push. "I-I…have a…split-personality."

Weiss stared at her, before flinching back in shock, "A what?" Surely, she did not just hear that correctly.

Ashe looked away in shame, perhaps this wasn't the best of ideas after all. Already that small flame was doused in an ocean of insecurity. "Split-personality."

Weiss blinked her eyes for a bit before tilting her head, "Is that all?"

"Eh?" Ashe's neck snapped up toward the heiress.

Her shoulders shrug with a furrowed brow. "I mean…I have a butler with like…seven personalities. So, what's the big deal if you have one? That's not so bad. I don't really see a problem with that."

Ashe couldn't help but stare toward Weiss, she had a finger twirling a strand of hair around. Was it really that simple? The acceptance of such an instability, like it was an everyday occurrence. She's not some kind of freak, or monster. Everyday she lived with the assumption that no one would ever accept her truth. That she did not belong, a thing.

The silent tears ran down her cheeks in spades.

Of course, Weiss went into a slight panic at the sight. Questioning Ashe on what's wrong, but when a soft smile tugs on the corner of the lips. The one good hand slowly reaches out and affectionately cups onto the side of Weiss's head. Pulling her in before a soft and warm object rubs onto the tip of her cold nose. Light blue eyes are open in shock, finding her nose being rubbed by Ashe's own. "Thank you."

Weiss suddenly jumped back and slammed against the opposite bed. Her once pale face now a bright scarlet. She was covering her nose in embarrassment. Ashe blind-sided her with that. Since when does that girl show any kind of affection? Weiss was not expecting that in the least, she was not mentally prepared for it.

A loud ring causes her heart to almost burst from her chest. Her scroll's alarm was blaring throughout the room. She all but leapt toward it like a life-savor. "I-I should go get classes. I still have breakfasts today, and I'll bring you some dresses to eat." Pausing at what she's said, Weiss covers her mouth. Steam threatened to whistle from her ears at this rate. She rushed out the door in a scarlet hue. "You know what I mean!"

Ashe stared at the door in wonder. That happened so fast, she's still trying to process exactly what Weiss meant. Her words were jumbled and a complete mess for some reason. Yet, it couldn't help but bring a silent chuckle. It felt like she could properly breath for the first time in her life. Something fresh and tranquil cleansing out her body, Ashe looks at her hand before clenching it into a fist, "How long were you hiding for?"

"Long before you even woke." Elder was crouched upon the bookshelf. The window opened behind him for a soft breeze. "Forget to look up, everyone does. Never gets old. Make sure she knows that." He hackled out a chuckle.

"Mm…What do you want?" He always had a reason for showing up when it wasn't for training. Rarely was it just a check up or social visit. That was only around Slappy.

"Hm-hm, had a night on the town, you did. Caused quite the ruckus, when did you become so sloppy?" Slowly with a crack of bones, he sits upon the bookshelf's edge.

Ashe scowled, "I wasn't sloppy."

"Hoh? So those people lived then?" Ashe's gaze turned cold. "That's what I thought. Get those emotions back under control, pup. Before you get even more people killed."

Her hand clenched into a fist, she wanted to talk back, but no words were forming. What could she even say? Nothing but cheap and pathetic excuses that not even she would believe. "What…do you want?"

Reaching into his sleeve, he pulls out a recent newspaper article for her to take. "Your stunt, gave your pursuers quite the lead."

Snatching it from his grasp, Ashe looks it over with a quick glance. "It's…just about a warehouse burning." That's all it was, just a photo of a warehouse on fire, it barely had a story.

Elder sighs before slowly standing upon the shelf. "You are still young and foolish indeed. Never finished your training. I'll give you a hint, read the story about the warehouse's history, and then look at it in the photo."

With a scowl, Ashe does as she's told. Reading over the short essay, it details that it was recently abandoned from a fishery going out of business. They built it themselves, but due to bad management, the company quickly folded. It was abandoned for roughly half a year.

It was then that she studied the photo more closely. The windows were shattered, and holes littered around the walls. The most noticeable feature was a massive crater on the side. You could drive a large truck through it if you wanted. Something broke in…

Squinting closer at the article, there were bricks littering the outside and scattered. Steel beams warped and pointing out.

She was wrong, "Something broke out. You know what happened, don't you?" No response, looking up, she finds herself alone within the room once more. Something is going on, and she's not in the loop. That's dangerous, extremely dangerous.

Before she could delver further, her door slams open in Weiss's return. A small paper sack and two coffees in hand. "Oh? When did you re-open the window?" The silence gave Weiss a moment of pause. Setting down the breakfast, she notices a newspaper article within her hand. Snatching it up, Weiss looks at the contents. "This is today's…Where did you get this?"

Ashe's eyes shift toward the window with a tight expression. "I told you…He was outside since the beginning. He said to look up next time."

Weiss's eyes turned cold and crumpled the article in her fist. That stings at her pride to be humiliated in such a way. Slamming the windows shut, she locks them and closes the curtains. "You're okay?"

"Mm, he just came to give me another warning."

"What did he say?" Weiss hands over a simple ham and cheese croissant.

"Say? Nothing worth mentioning. Just gave me this article and that my pursuers now have a lead." Ashe takes a small nibble. "I have no information, and something is happening in the shadows. I don't know what it is, but according to him, it concerns me. I don't like this at all."

"I'm glad we are in accordance then. That makes two of us." Ashe and Weiss startle toward the door, only to find Ozpin at the entrance with Professor Peach. Looking as if she just rolled out of bed, without changing her clothes from the day before. "Good morning, ladies."

Weiss expressed her greeting, Ashe on the other hand just started at Ozpin, on edge. He in return stared and gave Ashe a one-sided smile. Professor Peach was having none of it. With a groan, she forces her way through before stealing Ashe's untouched coffee. "Let's skip the dramatics and get on with it. Once again, it's too early for this shit."

The heiress scowled at Peach for stealing the coffee but didn't mention anything about it. She's already used to it from the day before.

"Very well then, let's start from the beginning. Shall we?" Ozpin pulls up a chair, "You had something to do with events that transpired the night before, didn't you?"

Peach continued to sip away at the coffee, though she looked lax, it was easy to tell she was listening. Weiss was surprised neither one tried to shoo her away, so she took a seat beside Ashe once more. At least she was more presentable in her academy outfit.

"Mm…It started when I was at a club looking for information." Ashe regaled her tale for the second time today. Even though it was more of an interrogation this time, it wasn't as difficult. Her mind was clearer of the events and better rehearsed compared to earlier. The food helped quite a bit as well. Ozpin listened and barely interrupted, only a question or two for more clarity.

Professor Peach on the other, gave her own commentary. She did give a compliment on how she handled the bald guard. Apparently, it was a slow and painful way to go. Ashe learned to ignore it, considering she wasn't asking any questions. It was a slight annoyance when she complained about how Ashe ruined her day at the end.

"I see…And you didn't get a clear view of the person that escaped?" Questioned Ozpin.

Ashe shook her head, "No. After my fight and injury, everything is a haze. I was more focused on making sure I survived and made it back."

"That's unfortunate, so all we have to go on is your statement." With a small pause, Ozpin collected his thoughts for a moment, "Tell me, Ms. Souris, why did you not come to me about this?"

She nibbles her inner cheek softly before speaking, "Would there have been a point? How would you help me? Locking me up in the academy? That won't help. I need to find a lead and figure out who's looking for me. Do you even know where to begin?"

Ozpin hums quietly, "Fair points, but I would have believed you. I hope you know that. I am here to help you. I am not your enemy." Professor Peach gave Ozpin a side glance with a frown.

Ashe softly nodded reluctantly, "Nn…My points from that day still stand. So, what happens now?"

"Now?" Ozpin crosses his legs casually, "Now, we figure out what to do with you. You're lucky that there is nothing to suspect or incriminate you. Officially."

"Unofficially?"

"The only people who know you were even there that night, are in this room." Ashe turned toward Peach. "Ideally, we plan to keep it that way, but things tend to spring up when you least expect them."

"That's correct." Ozpin spoke up once more, "I would _advise_ on you staying within the academy at all times, but I highly doubt you will adhere to that."

Ashe's nose twitched, "Mm, I need to go back into town."

Weiss finally spoke up, "Not in that condition you aren't. You need to rest. The last thing you need to be doing is galvanizing out through the night into who knows what."

"As your primary physician, I second that." Ashe scowled, since when did Peach become her doctor? She never agreed to that.

Ozpin nodded, "Agreed."

What is this? When did it become a vote? They can't just dictate when she can and can't do. "I can't do that. I must go. If I don't, then the lead could become cold or disappear altogether." It's true. What if it's a person? Something could happen to them. If it's an object, who's to say someone won't make it disappear? The faster she investigates, the better chance she has.

Weiss was growing angry at Ashe's stubbornness. "Absolutely not. You are crippled and at a severe disadvantage. What happens if you get into a fight? You wouldn't even be able to protect yourself."

Ashe snorted, "You're underestimating me."

The heiress was interrupted by Peach before she could retort, "She's right. If there's a chance of a lead, it should be investigated as soon as possible. It can easily go cold, if it hasn't already." Chugging the remaining coffee, Peach slams it onto the bookshelf. "Am I correct in assuming that the source is a shady dealer?"

A nod confirms her suspicion.

Peach turns toward Ozpin, "Then it will have to be Ashe that goes. If it's someone else, we won't know who it is, and even if we did. There's no way they would open their lips to anyone but her. I advise a chaperone to at least confirm this lead."

A glint shines over Ozpin's spectacles, "Oh?"

The doctor nods, "We Professors are unable, because our schedules are completely booked. A student is too inexperienced and untrustworthy. Plus, they would more than likely make the situation worse. It's also a plus to have someone that has dabbled in shady dealings before."

"Who did you have in mind?" The headmaster already had a guess on who she was leading up to, but it was best to confirm it.

Peach sighed while mumbling out to the side, "She'll nag me about this later…But I think Miyako would be our best choice."

"Miyako?" Parroted Weiss in confusion. "She just runs a coffee shop and pastries, doesn't she?"

Both Ozpin and Professor Peach chuckled quietly, "Oh, you have no idea. Let's just say, you never want to get on her bad side. She's a cool beauty, but my wife will literally, beat your head in. Not even I test my luck, and I'm married to her."

Rising with a pop of his joints, Ozpin stretches out his back. "Very well then, run it by her, and inform me of her answer. If its favorable, then Ashe and Miyako can confirm her lead. In the meantime, continue as normal. Classes are about to start, so I suggest that certain people get a move on before they are late."

Checking her scroll for the time, Weiss scowls before shooting up onto her feet. "I'm going to be late! My apologies, but I must get going." Turning toward Ashe, "I'll bring you lunch later. Get some rest. I mean it."

"Mm." Not like she could really go anywhere right now. She highly doubts Junior would be up at this time. He should have already closed shop by now. The next moment, Weiss was gone and out the dorm without a second glance.

Both adults slowly begin to follow Weiss's lead, Peach looks over her shoulder for a moment. "Stay in bed and rest. You need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. If I get time, I'll redo your bandages. If not, make sure the whiny brat does during lunch. Last thing you need is an infection."

"Mm."

"On that note, I bid you farewell for now. I have Headmaster duties to attend." Ozpin offers a small, polite bow and heads on out.

Peach follows behind with a groan, "You mean sleeping on that new sofa of yours. When are you going to let me take a nap on it?" The door clicks behind her, leaving Ashe alone once more in the room.

The silence was a welcome scene. It allowed her mind to relax and unwind after the rush of the morning. She has barely been awake, and already so much has happened. Thankfully, the photograph was mostly hidden behind her blanket, so she doubts anyone besides Weiss knows it was there.

Packing away her things once more, Ashe keeps her hat nearby as insurance. Laying back in bed, she looks toward her injured arm. Ashe still can't feel it, but it is wrapped up nice and snug. With a sigh, the faunus sinks into her bed. Hopefully the injury has no lasting effects. Though, she doubts it will heal up anytime soon.

The next moment, Ashe is asleep.

It didn't last long. A loud slam forces her to groggily wake up with a rub of the eye. What is it with people waking her up all the time? "Put on your hat! Now!" With a yawn, Ashe peers over to find Weiss pressed up against the door with her arms spread. Barricading it. "Quick!"

A disgruntled banging thumps against the door. "Hey! What's the big idea?! I need my Mousey fix, and you can't stop me! Let me in, Ms. Fanny Pants!"

"F-Fanny Pants?! How dare you! I ought to give you a piece of my mind!"

"Yea, well, open the door and say it to my face! What's the matter?! Can't control your impure thoughts anymore, eh? You better not be corrupting my girl in there!"

Weiss flared red, up to the tips of her ears. Though Ashe couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or anger with how hard she clenched her teeth. "Put. On. Your. Hat. Now." Ashe wisely did as she's told.

"That's it! I'm huffin' and puffin' and breakin' down the do—" It's suddenly thrown open, courtesy of Weiss. "Why hello there! I see your clothes are still on, that's a good sign." Weiss looked ready to murder Nora. "Ashe~" Nora bounded over happily, though she wasn't the only one at the entrance. "How are you?" Both the entirety of team RWBY and JNPR followed in her wake.

"Nn, I've been better." Why are so many people bothering her when she's trying to rest?

Ruby popped from behind Nora with a jug raised above her head. "I brought the milk!" Nora gave Ruby a thumbs up.

Weiss stomped over in annoyance, "I've told you multiple times! She doesn't need milk, Ashe needs medicine and rest!"

Ashe mumbled out while rubbing her coming headache, "Not like you're helping matters either…"

Weiss snapped in her direction, "I heard that."

Yang approached and rubbed onto Ruby's head affectionately, forcing out a whine. "I dunno what you guys are talking about, but milk does wonders when you're sick. I mean, look at Ruby and I! We're as healthy as an Ox!"

"Uh…" Blake looked toward her in disbelief, "Yea…Are you sure about that?"

Yang smirks, placing her hands upon her hips and thrusting out her most generous bust toward Blake, "You tell me." Blake couldn't help but look away while covering her own modest chest. Must she always throw those puppies in their face?

Nora stares with a twitch of the eye, she suddenly leaps backwards toward Ruby. "Gimme dat!"

"No! This is mine! I need it!" Ruby and Nora squabble off toward the side, fighting over the jug of milk that was originally brought for Ashe.

Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha approach with sheepish chuckles. It was Ren that spoke up first after their greetings. "My apologies for us interrupting your needed rest, but we just wanted to check up on you."

Jaune nodded while leaning over to straighten out her blankets and fluff her pillow. "Yea, Nora made it sound like you were on death's door. I had a feeling she was exaggerating, but just wanted to make sure for myself." Ashe just stared at him, watching him act like a mother hen with an arched brow. He recoiled in surrender, "Ah, sorry. Form of habit when I would nurse my sisters."

Pyrrha softly smiled, giving Jaune a gentle hip bump. "Well, aren't you just the loving caretaker." She had a soft blush upon her cheeks. "I hope you'll give m—Us the same treatment if we fall ill."

Jaune rubbed onto the back of his head, "Me? Nah, I'm not really that good at it, but I'll make sure to take of you guys if you get sick. Though I would prefer if none of you did."

"Agreed, the less sick brats I have to deal with, the better." Everyone turns to find Peach at the door with a mug in hand, a water bottle in the other. "But I must ask, why are there so many people interrupting a sick and injured person when they should be resting? All of you, out. Now." Professor Peach had to do a double take, when she saw Nora and Ruby had thick milk mustaches upon their upper lips.

Pyrrha gives Ashe a soft pat upon the ankle under the blanket as everyone bids farewell and returns to the cafeteria for lunch. Weiss nearly dug her feet into the ground, but Professor Peach physically threw her out, promising to fill her in later.

When she feels like it.

Professor Peach hands over the water bottle for Ashe to take, "I heard back from Miyako. You're in luck, she doesn't mind closing a bit early today. Make sure you are dressed and ready to go when classes end. She will come and pick you up. Now let me see your arm so I can wash it and re-apply the bandages."

Grumbling, Ashe complies and shuffles to the edge of the bed. Professor Peach goes about her nursing routine with a surprising gentleness compared to her attitude. "You really screwed up your arm. This is going to take a while to heal. I'd get used to this routine if I were you." Thankfully, Peach had a professional touch. Making quick work of stripping the bandages, cleaning the burns and disinfecting before re-applying more bandages.

"All done, I'd suggest you get dressed. This way you'll be ready when she gets here. I don't know when she will." Approaching the door, Peach stops and turns back toward Ashe. Rubbing a hand through her messy hair, her head shakes. "Never mind. Be on your best behavior. I'd hate for her to bash your head in accidently." Ashe could only nod her head once before Peach stormed out the room.

She decided to heed her advice and get dressed. Thankfully, her clothing isn't too difficult to maneuver with only one good arm. Using some left-over bandages, she puts her arm in a sloppy sling. Ashe could use some alone time, and with all the people visiting her dorm lately, staying here wouldn't help.

Closing her door shut, Ashe strolls through the halls. Her fever has mostly relented, but still prominent. Passing by the classroom she's supposed to be attending, Ashe notices team RWBY through the narrow door window. They are sitting at the base level, looking bored out of their minds. At least Weiss was taking notes diligently.

During the class change, she slips into the battlegrounds. Finding a seat at the top of the bleachers, she peers down at the second years training and sparring under the watchful eye of Goodwitch. It was strange watching them fight. Perhaps she had her hopes up, but it was like watching the first years.

Boring.

Rising to her feet, Ashe retreats out of the stadium with a jingle of her bell. Bunny ears twitch at the sound and turn to find Ashe walking out the door. A beep signals a message on her scroll as the day draws to a close. An unknown number, telling her to meet at the bullhead loading bay. It could only be one person.

Miyako.

Confirming her suspicions was the woman. Ashe nearly did a double take. Miyako was wearing a three-piece suit. It was black and sleek, hugging at the generous curves. The woman was leaning along the wall with a silver cylinder object holstered on her belt. "That was quick."

"Mm, I was just roaming the halls. People kept barging into my room."

Pushing herself off the wall, Miyako reaches into her breast pocket and flicks out a pair of sunglasses. "Alright, we have some time, so how about we grab a bite to eat first."

Ashe nodded and followed her into an awaiting bullhead taxi. "I didn't know you were a huntress."

Miyako tugs down her shades while taking a seat, "Technically, yes, I am a huntress. I did graduate from here after all. But the lifestyle wasn't really for me."

The bullhead thrums to life, "Really? What kind of lifestyle did you have?"

Miyako crossed a leg and pushed her shades back up. Her arms crossed while twitching her head to toss a stray strand of hair back.

"Let's just say, I was a bit of a delinquent."

* * *

 **( A/ N )**

 **My apologies! I didn't mean for this one to take so long in being released, but I've been swamped with work lately. I've also been working on some side projects, but I made sure to work on this as much as possible. Even if it was a few words a day.**

 **The ball is finally starting to roll, and it's gonna be a fun one to write for a while. Hopefully, haha.**

 **Let me know what you all think so far and leave a review if you'd be so kind. See you all next chapter!**

 **Darth**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Ashe found herself witnessing a very…peculiar scene.

Slowly nibbling on the last remaining bits of her sandwich, Ashe could only blink. After they left Beacon, Miyako took her to a small hole in the wall café for something to eat. It was a simple sandwich shop. They both ate in silence, because there wasn't much to say. Professor Peach already informed Miyako of all the sensitive and vital information needed.

Miyako seemed perfectly content with the silence.

Leaving the café with sandwich in hand, Miyako asked about their destination. That was when Ashe told her about Junior's club. Her brow arched when Miyako sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair, mumbling to herself in exasperation. Ashe should have taken that as a clue before they reached the club.

That's when she found herself watching a strange scene play out.

"Boss!" Ashe blinked slowly. Both Reno and Rude stood to the side, bowing toward Miyako. Elena was on the other side, bowing as well. "It's so good to see you again! Our apologies for being unprepared, but we were not expecting you."

Miyako sighed and ruffled her own hair. "I'm not your boss anymore. I haven't been for years. Stop it."

Elena stood at attention, "Irrelevant. You were our Captain during our time at Beacon, and you looked out for us. Always coming to our aid and treating us like family. You will always be our Boss."

Reno and Rude followed suite, "You are our Boss!"

Ashe munched away on the last bite, finishing her sandwich. It would have been nice to have subordinates like that. From her hazy memory, she remembers her squad mates being rebellious.

Reno was the one to ask the big question, "What brings you here, Boss? Didn't you open a café store and retire? That's what you told us at your wedding."

Miyako waved him off, "I'm just here as a chaperone. She decided to come here, and I assume it is to see Baby Face. Is he around?"

Elena peered around curiously, "Who's the poor soul that got stuck with you?"

"…Hey now…"

"Mm." They all turned at her sound, giving them a single wave. "Hi." Ashe's eyes narrowed when they tensed at the sight of her.

Rude stepped forward threatening, but Reno intercepted him. "Fairy! Surprise to see you here so soon. I heard about your night on the town. Doin' alright?" He nodded toward her arm.

Ashe merely shrugged, "I've had worse."

"That's the spirit!"

Elena turned back to Miyako, "Junior is currently in a meeting, but he is available. I'll notify him of your arrival."

Miyako waves her off, "Don't bother, he'll see us now." Breaking away from the group, Reno calls out to her momentarily to talk privately.

"Fairy." Turning back to Elena, Ashe finds her staring neutrally and calculating. "Keep your eyes open on your surroundings." Stepping back, the blond lets her through.

Warning or threat?

Ashe stared momentarily but decides to take it in stride. She will just have to be on guard. Elena was always strictly business. Miyako finished her own conversation and followed Ashe into the club, but an iron grip forces Ashe to stop after the first door.

"We need to talk."

Turning toward Miyako, Ashe finds a serious and hard stare in her direction. She looked tense, like a coiled spring. "What is it?"

Leaning down, her hot breath tickles against Ashe's ear. Lowering her breath to barely a whisper that only she can hear. "This place is surrounded."

Ashe's muscles tensed when her eyes condensed into small dots. Surrounded? Why would Junior's club be surrounded? They are mostly just an information hub and keep to themselves. Hardly stepping on anyone's toes. "Who?"

"Unconfirmed, but people are disappearing like crazy when they leave." Miyako's fingers tighten and squeeze onto Ashe's shoulder. "Listen, we go in, get your information, and run. I'm not taking any chances."

"Bu—"

Ashe whimpered at the harsh clench. "Do as I say. This is not for debate. You are handicapped, I am a retired huntress who hasn't fought or trained in years. Do you understand?"

"Mm." For someone who hasn't fought or trained in years, she's freakishly strong. Finally, those iron fingers relent from her aching shoulder. Thankfully those pain killers Professor Peach gave her earlier helped dull the pain.

"Good, follow me, and stay close."

Ashe scowled, "Don't patronize me." If she keeps it up, Ashe will just up and leave her here.

Miyako smirks while holding the door open. Entering the club was the usual fanfare. Though there was a tense atmosphere. It went unnoticed to the clubgoers, but both Ashe and Miyako picked up on it. Weaving through the crowd, they approached Junior's office.

The twins were on guard, but one look at Miyako, and they backed away from the door. Militia was the first to speak, "It's _her_."

Melanie huffs haughtily with crossed arms, "Totally not worth the effort."

"Cha, Junior doesn't pay us enough." Militia turns toward her twin sister. "We should like, totally demand a pay raise."

Melanie nods along, "For sure."

Miyako barely gave them a spare glance. Ashe at least gave a nod, but she's not sure they even noticed her. With the grace of an Ursa, her chaperone barged through the closed door.

The occupants startled into a fright. "What the hell?! I'm in a meeting here! Who the hell-?" Roared out Junior. Though he quickly backpedaled when Miyako glowered. "Oh god, it's you. Please, don't destroy this building. I can't afford another one."

Before Miyako could respond, Junior's guest gazed over his shoulder. A lone green eye lazily looking her over with an all to familiar bowler hat. "Who's the toots?"

A sudden gust bellows from Miyako's side. Only the sound of a sharp chime signals Ashe's attack. Dashing along the ground and dagger poised to strike. Like hell Ashe is going to let an opportunity like this pass her by. Better to be on the offensive. Instead of on the back foot. There was no one within the room that anticipated her assault.

The air beside Roman suddenly warped. Reality suddenly shattered. A parasol that she's grown familiar with intercepted her blade with a scowl. The petite figure of Neo locked her dagger into position with ease. Heterochromia eyes gave her an aggressive stare. With a frown, Ashe retreated and gave Neo a quick glance.

Did she appear out of nowhere? Just how does her semblance work? Ashe has been trying to piece it together, but it only gives her a headache. That's when she noticed something off about Neo.

She heavily favored one leg.

Neo followed her gaze, tightening up her stance for a second assault. But a hand roughly caught Ashe's shoulder before she could attack once more. "Cool it. If you want to kill each other, do it somewhere else. We came here for a reason." Miyako held her in place with a tight grip.

Junior stood from his desk in annoyance. "I suggest you listen Fairy. This is not the time or place to settle any personal beef you have."

Torchwick takes a long drag from his cigar. "My, my, it is so good to see you Fairy. I'd ask how you are, but you seem to be quite upset with me. What ever have I done to you?" Peering over toward Neo, she slowly eases her stance. "I know we've had our squabble, but let's put that on hold, shall we?"

With a restrained breath, Ashe slowly pushes back her aggressive emotions. Holstering her dagger, her good hand stays near the hilt for a quick draw. "Fine. What's going on here, Junior?"

"You're asking me that?" Junior slams into his chair, "I should be asking you! What the hell happened Fairy? Shit went so far south, that the law is crawling up my ass. They aren't the only ones either. Now we have some new blood taking people out indiscriminately."

That was news for Ashe. For a new group to start meddling into other syndicates, that's bold. Peering over her shoulder, Miyako relents her hold. "Who?"

"No idea, but boy, they are not shy." Neo approached Torchwick with a slight limp, leveling Ashe with a hard stare. Watching over Roman like a gargoyle when he spoke to Ashe. "I don't know who they are, but I know what they want."

That had everyone in the room interested, even Miyako who's retired and been out of the loop for a while. Junior leaned forward onto his desk, "What do they want?"

With a chuckle, Roman leans into his chair with his cigar held between two fingers. A glint flickers in his green eye before pointing his cigar toward Ashe. "You."

All eyes turned toward Ashe, instinctively, she tightened her guard. Her? Why the hell is a group looking for her? Yes, she's done plenty of shady and illegal activities lately. But nothing to make a syndicate or group out for her blood. "How do you know?"

Roman studied her intently with another drag. Wagging his finger toward her in the negative, Neo smirks conspiratorially with Roman. "Now, now, that would be telling. However, do a little errand for me, and I might just tell you."

Ashe growled in frustration, "I'm not your errand girl, Torchwick." Why can't anyone just tell her what she wants to know?

The mobster scoffed, "Of course not. You're not cute enough. Neo on the other hand, is the most precious and cute errand girl anyone could ever ask for." Said girl posed cutely while batting her eyes. "You know as well as I, that information is gold."

She couldn't help but grit her teeth in response. Of course, she knows that, but it doesn't make it any less frustrating. It doesn't help that she can feel her fever starting to flare up again. "What do you want?" Miyako glanced at her with a frown.

"There we go! Just want I wanted to hear." Clapping his hands, he stands to his feet and paces in front of Junior's desk. "It's a small job, nothing difficult in the least. You may not even have to fight at all. I told you before. You have a knack of finding information that you shouldn't, and I want to use that."

Miyako wanted to protest, but she couldn't. This isn't her world any longer, and she is just a chaperone. Peach told her the situation and what business Ashe is trifling with. If Peach and Ozpin are already aware, then there's nothing else for her to meddle in. "What do you want her to do?"

Roman stopped and stared at Miyako for a moment before looking toward Ashe, "Who's the beauty?" Neo pouted and smacked Roman on the arm. "Ow."

Miyako attempted to speak out her name, but Ashe quickly pressed down on her toes. Interrupting and speaking first, "Choco, an acquaintance of mine." A brow perked toward Ashe in amusement from the newly dubbed Choco.

"Fascinating, truly. Do me a favor, Choco, and keep out. This is between Fairy and I." If looks could kill, everyone would probably be foaming at their mouths.

Junior quickly stood and placated the situation, "Calm down and don't do anything rash. Torchwick, I'll give you a warning. Don't instigate her. I don't need her leveling another club."

Roman rolls his shoulders, "Fine, whatever. What is it with women in my life lately? Nothing but a pain in my ass." He quickly turns toward Neo, "Except for you, of course. Always a pleasure." Said girl beamed toward him. "Where was I…Oh yes, an easy job. Just some infiltration and dirt digging."

Ashe perked a brow, "Infiltration? Why do you need my help? You already have someone for that."

"Well…She's not exactly at full capacity." Neo pouted and twirled her parasol. "Neo could use some vacation time to recuperate." Said girl nods enthusiastically.

"I'm not exactly at full capacity either."

Roman looked her over before shrugging, "Yea, but I don't really care about you that much." Neo gave a smug expression.

With a scowl, Ashe's fingers flexed into a clawed hand. "Feelings mutual. Fine. Send the details to Junior, and I'll consider it. Nothing more."

"Very well, but I look forward to a favorable outcome." Both Roman and Neo paced toward the door. The latter with a slight limp in her walk. "After all, I have what you want. With that, this meeting as adjourned. Fairy, Choco, and Baby Face," Junior scowled, "I bid you all, Adieu." Roman and Neo make their exit with a soft click of the door.

Only Ashe, Junior, and Miyako remained in the office. Junior relaxed into his office chair with a sigh, "Where do I even begin…Do you have any idea what's going on around here? Ever since you botched that job?"

She wanted to flinch and wilt, but that would be sheer folly. Weakness is not allowed. Otherwise, people will smell blood in the water. "I completed the objective. The leader was killed and made an example of."

"Damn it, Fairy! That's not the point!" Junior slammed a fist onto his desk in rage. "People that had no ties to our world were killed. Butchered, and a cop was among them. What the hell happened, Fairy?!"

One good hand tightened into a fist, "It wasn't me. I had nothing to do with that." She still needs to find out who did it. A conversation with Fairy is overdue about that night. The details need to be cleared out, but it is still a haze.

"I'm not stupid!" Junior ran his hand through his growing hair. At least it wasn't a buzzcut anymore. "I know it wasn't you. I've worked with you for a long time, and not once have you ever hurt an innocent." Ashe gazed over toward Junior and used all her will to keep a neutral expression. "But now we are being trenched in. The law and some unknown assholes have us surrounded. I need to know what I'm dealing with here. I'm supposed to be neutral ground damn it!"

Miyako paced around Ashe toward Junior's desk. "What's going on Junior? Fill us in on the details. Reno only told me the bare bones."

With a scoff, Junior poured himself a glass of whiskey before chugging it in one go. "What are you doing here? You retired a long time ago, and I heard you eloped recently."

Snatching the whiskey from his desk, he snorts at her perked brow. "I'm just being a good role model and chaperone. Trust me, I never wanted to come back here either." Tossing back her head, Miyako chugs straight from the whiskey bottle before slamming it down. "I'll ask again. What's going on?" That burned her throat, it's been a while.

"Show off." Junior chuckles and motions for them to take a seat if they wished. Neither of them took the gesture and remained standing. "Suit yourselves, but I'll make it brief. Recently, someone's been poking their nose where it doesn't belong into everyone's business. Strange thing is, it's not about the business. We had word they were just searching for someone." Reaching into his desk, he pulls out two photos and tosses them onto his desk. "That was the lead I had for you. Take a look."

And look they did. One photo was a normal mug shot of a male. Mid-twenties by the looks of it. He looked familiar to Ashe. If she recalls, he gave her a few jobs back in the day. All small-time jobs and just stealing an item or two. It was an older photo too.

The other was recent, and he was face down in a back alley, a pool of blood around his head. Ashe's teeth clenched in frustration. He's dead, the lead that Junior had for her is cold.

She was too late.

"I know that look. I feel it too, because we were looking for him as well." Junior pours himself another drink. "Apparently, he had a run in with our new strangers, but managed to get away. He went into hiding, but they found him first. Whoever the hell it is. Neighbors mentioned that he kept mumbling something along the lines of, 'I don't know where she is'. Over and over like a mantra. At least now, I know who _she_ is. If he was honest."

Roman Torchwick.

Biting her inner cheek, Ashe ponders her situation. She is stuck at a crossroads of sorts. Either she can decline Torchwick's offer and start over. Hoping that a new clue will eventually come around, but could she afford to play the waiting game? Whoever it is…They are not remaining idle or in the shadows any longer. Unless she leaves city, they are closing in around her.

Her luck will eventually run out.

On the other hand, she can accept his proposition. Even if it's just a little clue, it is all she has. Can she truly afford to let this chance slip through her fingers? There's no doubt that he has some ulterior motive. They don't just try to kill each other and then ask for her assistance. It doesn't work like that. She will need to be on guard for any kind of betrayal. The only issue though…

Ashe can feel Miyako's gaze on the back of her head, but she remains steadfast. "I still have time. Send word to me when you get a response."

Junior rocks back in disbelief, "How the hell do I do that? No one knows how to get a hold of you, Fairy."

She shrugs and turns on her heel, "Figure it out. I'll be in touch." Miyako quietly stalks behind her. Keeping a straight poker face and not giving away her thoughts. By the time they made it out the front door, the weather grew a bit colder. It took only a second to notice something was wrong.

There was no one else out here. They were alone.

"What's the fastest way back from here?" Miyako scanned their surroundings.

Ashe clicked her tongue, "I left my motorcycle at the Academy. The public bullheads in this area will be closed. Especially with the law tightening down." Her bell softly chimes into the night, "Either hijack a vehicle, or we go by foot into downtown. They have bullhead taxis all day and night."

Miyako sighed and ruffled a hand through her hair, she could go for another drink. It's been a while since she's had whiskey straight from the bottle. Better to keep it a secret from Peach, she would flip her shit. "Lead the way and be on alert."

"Mm." For such a busy part of the slums, it was deathly calm. Not a soul joined them along the sidewalks. Ashe frowned heavily in thought. Even at this time of night, there should be a few people out and about. Messengers and smugglers. The fact there wasn't any, really shows the pressure being applied.

Shifting her sights, the streetlamps hum in electricity. Occasionally flickering with a soft zap. Not even the moths could escape the light's entrapments. Every so often, her boot would step on a scrap paper. Crackling out into the empty streets. Just passing a few blocks worked them up.

The hair on the back of Ashe's neck stood on end. Something doesn't feel right.

"Do you…sense that as well?" Peered Miyako, walking beside Ashe and keeping a vigilant sight.

Well, that makes this less complicated. If Miyako feels something, then her instincts are correct. Her fever is growing worse. The painkillers are wearing off, making her arm itch and burn with a sharp pain. For now, it's a dull throb, but its only growing. "Mm." Whispered Ashe, "Best to assume we are being followed."

"What do you suggest? I believe this is more your area of expertise. I prefer head on collisions."

Ashe's nose twitched in thought. "Two options. One, we do nothing. They may be assessing us and determining if we are their target. Luckily, they will go away. Just beware of an ambush."

"Second option?"

She shrugged at the question, "Run like hell. Throw all caution to the wind, and they will undoubtedly give chase. Regardless if we are their target or not. Things will probably get loud and destructive."

Miyako hummed quietly, "Well, that makes it easier."

"Mm." Ashe nodded, instinctively reaching for her burned arm. "Do you know the main bullhead hub in downtown?"

"Obviously."

Taking a deep breath, her instincts flare and become erratic. "Meet me there." Before Miyako could respond, a shadow descends from above. They leapt away before the ground shattered, pelting them in heavy debris. A hooded figure lands between them, wielding a heavy Manriki.

Miyako only had a split second of eye contact with Ashe. She frowned and gave a reluctant nod. The die has been cast, there's only one path to take. Shouldering it upon herself, Miyako rushed their mysterious assailant. Reaching down to the silver object upon her belt, before flicking it out into a bright and metal bat.

With a downward swing, the culprit was forced into a retreat. A small shadow slithered passed her body. The soft chime of a bell flanked with a dagger in hand.

A sharp ping sung through the night. Ashe parried an attack on Miyako's blind spot. A thin blade recoils back into the shadows, resembling something more of a serpent. "Get to downtown. Too much law enforcement and huntsman for them to do anything." With their last words spoken, Ashe and Miyako split into opposite directions. Ashe took to the alleys, while Miyako bound to the rooftops.

Running across the roofs made her reminisce about the good ol days. She remembered spending most of her youth creating a ruckus with her team members and getting into all sorts of mischief. She lost count of the property damage that people tried to collect. Leaning back suddenly, a glint of silver pierces through the night where her head once was.

Even all the murderous intent was familiar.

Shifting her gaze over, Miyako finds her assailant slithering along the edge. Covered in black clothing and a white face mask. She couldn't determine the hair because of the hood. But she could see that long weapon wrapped around their stomach. Like someone wrapped a long sword around themselves.

Striding over a small alley, Miyako twirled and flared out her weapon. Parrying a fluid strike against her back. At least she knows what kind of weapon it is now. The little game of cat and mouse continued for a while. Her stalker was persistent, she will give them that. Their weapon continued its song through the hallowed night. Rolling away, the weapon easily slices into the cement in a shower of sparks. Miyako's brow furrows. 'Starting to piss me off.'

What did Peach get her involved in?

Her boots skid along the roof into a reverse, her metal bat sparking against the hard surface. She's always hated running anyway. That's why she got into so much trouble. So, when the figure landed upon the building, Miyako rushed them down. While she did catch them off guard, they just simply stepped off and dropped into the night. At least she took out some aggressive on the railing, cratering the marble.

'Slithery bastard.' With a click of her tongue, she continued her retreat over the buildings. At least Miyako gave herself a moment of peace. Even if it didn't last long.

Silver glints at the edge of her eye. Raising her metal bat, Miyako easily saw the trajectory and moved to parry it.

Nothing made contact with her bat. A sharp pain suddenly erupts from her shoulder from a stab wound. Looking down, the weapon unnaturally wrapped around her bat and avoided it. Leaping away with a grunt, her aura took a big hit. While it didn't puncture, it hurt like hell.

Miyako looked at her shoulder with a frown. She blocked the trajectory. That movement was unnatural and impossible. There's a limit to how much control you can have on such a weapon. 'Must be a semblance.' That movement was a physical impossibility.

Rolling the pain away from her shoulder, the figure stalked along the edge. Emitting a smug and arrogant aura. "Heh, I thought you were a huntress. Didn't expect you to be so weak. Expected from a human."

Miyako scowled at the statement. She can feel her anger slipping away from her control. He thinks she's weak. Just because she's retired and hasn't worked out lately. That makes her weak? What a load of bullshit. Who's this asshat to determine such a thing? Because if there is one thing that she absolutely loathes…

Slowly letting out a deep breath, her hand raises and glides through her brown hair. Brushing all of one side behind her head, her slanted eyes becoming more prominent. Miyako took an aggressive stance with a fierce gaze, "Ha? What did you say, ya bastard?"

Is being called weak.

The white mask tilted to the side, "I said you are weak." He said it again.

His world went sailing into a blur. The pain didn't even register till he slammed into the side of a building. The mask splintered and cracked, a piece crumbling to the ground below. Revealing tan skin with some scales.

"Oy, oy. I held back on that one. Get your ass up." Looking up with a shake of his head, Miyako was at the edge of the building and looking down into the alley. Vigorously pulling off her tie with a single jerk. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Weak? Me?!" The collar around her dress shirt unbuttons with eyes reflecting a furious glint. "To hell with the plan. I'm kicking your ass, bitch."

Leaping off the building with her bat raised, the masked individual rolled away. He was easily able to avoid the one-dimensional attack. A smirk was hidden under his mask. Slamming her metal bat where he once was, fear struck into the hooded man. Where it would once leave a small hole from her strength, it left something more.

Upon impact, a massive crater imploded. Shattering the walls of all adjacent buildings into a massive quake. A cloud of debris rushed into a cloud of fog. The masked person coughed and retreated further away, waving away the smoke. 'Holy shit.'

Within the fog, a silhouette emerged with a small orange glow. The metal bat resting upon Miyako's shoulder and a cigarette hanging from her lips. "I hope you can dodge better than that. Because I'm going to beat that ass till you learn some respect."

He wipes away at his mask, where his mouth would be, "Heh, lucky shot. You just caught me by surprise is all." Quick as a blur, his arm whips out in a thrust. His blade singing through the air in a whistle.

Rushing low to the ground, Miyako avoided the tip before spinning. The blade quickly turned at a right angle toward her neck. Her eyes narrow when she successfully parries it away with her bat. Yet the weapon unnaturally circled for another round.

The process continued repeatedly. It would stab toward her before unnaturally recoiling for a second and sometimes third attack.

She was beginning to figure it out. Only the tip of the blade would alter its trajectory. The rest of the blade only followed the linear path. Thankfully, there was no need to keep an eye on the whole thing. Otherwise, that would give her a massive headache. But she was starting to get tired of this game.

Once more, she moves to parry, but it zigzags into a random pattern. Following the tip with her eyes, the back of her head tingles. The sound of a flickering fabric whispers to her ears. Spinning on her toes, her assailant got the drop on her. With a dagger in his second hand, he stabbed toward her heart.

Miyako wildly lashed out with her bat. The size giving her an advantage from his assault. He more than readily blocked into a harmless descent. A flicker of aura trails along his weapon. Motioning her body to the side, the fluid sword slices into her side. Clenching her teeth into a grunt, she fights through the pain. 'Enough!' Miyako grabbed onto the blade, feeling it slice into her palm in a harsh tug. Jerking her assailant forward, her eyes glint in madness with a shit eating grin.

She could feel the panic in his body oozing out. Yet, he instinctively kept a firm grip on the handle of his long weapon. Assuming a batter's stance, she tightens her grip. "Die! Asshole!" Compacting all his aura to the side of his head, her metal bat rings upon contact. At first, it felt like a normal hit. Not even half a second later, his world exploded.

The sound of aura shattering into pieces broke through the night. His body turned into a ragdoll. Shattering through multiple buildings and even causing a building or two to collapse.

Taking a long drag of her cigarette, Miyako releases a cloud of smoke. "God, that felt good! I haven't cut loose like that in so long." Throwing down the butt of the cigarette, she stomps it out. "Peach is going to lecture my ear off though." Though it's not like she doesn't enjoy it. Usually, it leads to something kinky afterwards.

Slowly working her way through the destruction, her bat drags along behind her. The sound resembling something from a horror movie with an occasional spark upon the ground. She loves her semblance so much. The ability to multiply the force of impact on anything she holds or hits. It really makes her day. "Oy, Jackass. You still alive on me? Groan if you are, so I can kill you again. You haven't suffered enough for calling me weak." She really should learn to reign in her anger.

Rocks and bricks crumble and settle upon the ground. With a crunch of ruins between her feet, she finds her target. Face down and unmoving within a destroyed wall. "Found you." Moving to take him in for questioning later, she catches sight of a destroyed glass bottle. Reflecting behind her is another hooded figure dropping from the ceiling.

Swirling and throwing out a kick, the second individual constricts its body and lashes out with a clawed hand. A gauntlet adored their hands with deadly looking blue claws. Using both hands to hold her bat defensively, the figure kicks itself off and toward the unconscious individual.

Miyako groaned, "Another one? Here to get your ass kicked too?" The second figure was silent and was hunched on all fours, like a prowling feline. Smaller and curvier than the other. This one also had a white face mask. Protectively shielding it's partner. "Silent type huh? Boring. Get out of my way, before I beat your ass too."

" **Ferocious. That's good. How will you fair against a true predator."**

That was one rough and deep sounding voice. Kind of sounded like something was wrong with their voice. Miyako tapped her bat upon her shoulder while tilting her head to look over it. A behemoth of a man approached her from the shadows in a casual stride. "Seriously? You all keep coming out like a pack of rats. Who's the new jackass?"

He was dressed in a similar fashion. Except he had no hood. Crimson hair flowed wildly down to his chest and back. But most of all, were the two skyward horns upon his head. **"Rats? You will wish I was that old fool. Answer my question, and your death will be swift. Where's the one you call, 'Fairy'?"**

He's talking about Ashe, isn't he? That's what they called her back in Junior's office. Like hell she's going to oust her out like that. "Fuck off. I don't even know who that is." It's been so long since she's been able to let her personality loose. How has she not done this before? The two stragglers already long gone. The first no doubt rescued by the second.

" **Then die."** Without another word or signal, the mountain of a man stampeded with arms outstretched. Each step made the ground quake in his rush. He didn't appear to be a speed-based fighter.

With a sadistic grin, Miyako dashed forward with her bat poised to strike. Both combatants slam forward on their dominate legs and swing forward. A powerful and clawed hand lashes out. Miyako wildly swings out for a collision course.

When the powerhouses collide, a sudden shockwave of power shatters the surrounding environment. Imploding their surroundings in a sphere of force. Sliding back in the rubble, both fighters grin and charge for another exchange.

The buildings and alley are demolished within seconds. Neither one was willing to back down or take a step in-retreat. Though she couldn't see his facial expressions, it must be something like hers. A wild grin upon her lips. Just how long has it been since the rush of battle raged through her veins?

Meeting for another test of might, he catches her bat into his massive palm. The ground underneath cratering his massive frame. **"Strong. Power demands respect."** The horns on his head slowly begin to glow a red from the base. With each crossing blow, it slowly grew.

Miyako had to look up toward him. He had the height advantage by a mile. Even if she was smaller, that doesn't mean she would back down or give a quarter. "Heh, not so bad yourself. Never met someone that could slug it out with me before." Which was true. Once they know or see her semblance, no one ever wants to get close.

She buckled under his weight when he pressed forward. **"Let the hunt begin."** Shoving down with his strength, he forces Miyako to parry his hand to the side. With a grunt, she's forced to step back. Those deadly horns being used as a weapon. Raking toward her face with the intent to impale. A rising claw upheaved the earth from beneath.

At the least, Miyako held the advantage in speed. He may been physically stronger, but she's quicker. At least she hopes so. Perhaps doing some light training would be in her best interest in this point forward. Thrusting out her forearm, she activates her semblance to break his rhythm with a powerful block.

Lashing out with her silver bat in her right, her aggressor takes the bait and catches the weapon into his palm with ease. Stomping forward with a tight fist, she slams it into his side. Even with the use of her semblance, he barely budged. Miyako scowled, if one hit doesn't work…

The cement crackles and shatters beneath her power. With a battle shout, she rains heavy blows into his side. Unrelenting and mercilessly. Each hit emitted a bang of spherical power. Her punches had the power to demolish moving big rigs and tractors.

He stood defiantly and bored. The red glow at the base of his horns grew even further with each hit. Nearly three-fourths complete. But he's had enough. **"My turn."**

Miyako suddenly feels him grabbing her head with both hands. Disbelief at how easily he shrugged off her relentless assault. But she didn't have long to dwell on it. The stars in the night sky were suddenly much closer and swirling around her eyes.

A massive force slammed into her forehead, courtesy of a white mask. Gritting her teeth with a tightening grip, Miyako holds her ground.

He didn't relent.

Once more he headbutts her without mercy. Shoving her feet into the ground with a crunch. She didn't want to admit it, but they hurt like hell. Miyako forced her teeth to grind. Not letting a sound of pain escape from her throat. Static was soon replacing her vision. It was then that she realized something.

She can move her right arm again.

Shouting out in rage, Miyako blindly whips out furiously. A loud crunch rewarding her efforts. He released her head, allowing her a chance to escape and retreat. The world was spinning around her, and it was difficult to keep her left eye open, but it held. There was red upon his once white mask.

Wiping the back of her hand across the lips, it comes back in bright red. She could feel the liquid dripping down the side of her face and around her brow. When she spat, it was solid red. Her left thumps onto her chest. Letting the pain soar across her body. Repeatedly, she drums her chest. Psyching herself up. "I'm going to shove my bat so far up your ass, whoever pulls it out will be crowned King Arthur."

Miyako's pissed. This was supposed to be a simple escort. From destination A, to B, and back. What else could go wrong?

" **Vulgar and rude. Just like that cook."** Lowering down his hand, he pats onto his knee. Slightly favoring the opposite to ease the burden. She struck right on his kneecap. That must have hurt at least, right? The red glow upon his horns were nearly at the tips. **"Disappointing. Weak and feeble. Only human. I shall do the world a favor and rid the world of trash."**

Rage exploded around Miyako. Chocolate colored aura storming around her bloodied figure. Her voice was the opposite of her aura. Calm and collected with a gaze that cut steel. "I'm going to murder you." He scoffed in amusement, brushing off his pants once more. Nothing more was said, the two rushed each other. Intent on taking the other's life.

A wall of wind slams into their bodies. The sky above abruptly floods into an orange and red glow. Their charge was interrupted by a deafening boom. Close enough to nearly rupture their ear drums. The buildings crumbled into ruins around them. Shielding their bodies from the worst of it.

Miyako slams her bat into the ground, using it as an anchor. 'What the fuck?!' The heat alone was shearing away at her skin and clothing. The blast couldn't be too far away, or it was just that massive.

The worst of the blast gone, the two stagger and glare at one another. No question was needed to be ask. Neither one of them had anything to do with it. It was then they took to the high ground.

It wasn't difficult to find the source. Not in the dead of night.

Not too far away, was a fireball sizzling into the night. Small explosions fueling into the monstrosity. Not something you see every day. While she doesn't know how it happened, Miyako has a small hunch who may have been involved. That brings a frown to her bloodied lip.

" **There you are."** Without hesitation, her adversary disappeared into the night. Leaving her alone and long forgotten.

Checking her surroundings, she finds herself truly alone. Only then does she show weakness. Collapsing onto her bat, she finds use for it as a crutch. Heavy panting bringing in the oxygen that she desperately needs. That was one hell of a slug fest. No tactics or trying to out smart one another. Brutal slugging.

She's completely out of shape. That was disgraceful. Has she really grown that weak? That was a bitter pill to swallow.

Her scroll immediately buzzes to life in activity. Looking at the contact, she answers it without hesitation. Clearing her throat before speaking, "Hey, Babe—"

"Don't 'Babe' me! What the hell just happened Miyako?! We felt that explosion all the way here at Beacon, and I can see it out my window!" Miyako had to hold her scroll away from her ear. It was still sensitive and ringing from the shockwave. Peach was pissed, and one of the few times she has ever lost her shit and yelled.

Miyako wasn't quite sure what to say at this point. "Um, about that…I don't know…"

"You don't know?!" Yea, she was fuming. Wrong thing to say apparently. "You don't know, my ass! Where are you two? Where's Ashe?"

With a grimace, Miyako quickly tried to think of the best way to break the bad news to her. Her head was spinning from the abuse it suffered earlier. Nothing she says will diminish her reaction in the least. But taking the time to think of an excuse, didn't help her either. "I swear to whatever gods are out there Miyako, if you tell me she's not there—"

"We were attacked and got split up." Better to just get it over with.

The shriek over the scroll nearly ruptured her ear drums. "MIYAKO!"

There was no point in trying to defend herself at this point. When Peach gets like this, she won't listen to reason. "I just finished with my attackers. I'll head in that direction and try to find Ashe and see if she's okay."

"Absolutely not! It's too late for that, the military, police, and fire brigade are already on their way with multiple huntsman. With your past, if you go there, I know for a fact you will be implicated for the cause." A silent pause went through the scroll. "Come back to Beacon…We'll just hope she wasn't involved."

Miyako's fingers tighten upon her scroll with a knot in her stomach. "I understand…I'll be there shortly." Hanging up the scroll, the sirens are much more prominent. At least the ringing has mostly dulled into a soft static. It leaves a sour taste in her mouth, but it's nothing that she's not used to. Leaving people behind is more common than you'd think. Huntsman are tasked with difficult decisions.

Even if you work in the gangland.

At least it wasn't too difficult to find her way back to Beacon. Bullheads quickly became active in transporting people away from the disaster zone. No one paid her wounds any mind. People assumed she was just caught in the blast, which wasn't unnecessarily false. Miyako made sure not to show any weakness. Making sure she walked with pride.

When she disembarked from the bullhead, it quickly flew away to help in the relief efforts. There at the academy entrance was something that reminded her of a mythical legend. Cerberus, the guard of the Underworld. Or more aptly called in this scenario, Peach.

Her expression was tight and furious. Her lips neutral with sharp eyes. Slowly approaching, Miyako attempts to freshen up to the best of her abilities. There wasn't any point though. It was just to ease her nerves. "Hi…Sweetie."

Stomping forward, Peach grabs her by the chin and vigorously looks her over with a critical eye. There was a bag near her feet. Pulling out her supplies, she begins to clean away at the fresh and dried blood.

Peach didn't say anything. Cleaning and disinfecting the wounds, Miyako flinched at the stings. She raised her head when Peach began to straighten up her dress shirt. The clothes were torn with a splotch of blood staining the once pristine white. Wrinkled and crumpled, so there wasn't any use in that. "It's okay. Don't worry about that."

That's when she snapped.

A sharp slap across the cheek that stung her pride more than it hurt. The expression on her lover's face was downright seething. "You had one job. Escort her. That's it. What happened?"

Her cheek had a red tint. Peach is more pissed than Miyako thought, but she can't blame her. If the roles were reversed, she'd be as equally angry. "Like I said, we were attacked and split up. I don't know what happened to Ashe."

Grabbing her by the shirt, Peach pulled. "That's it?! That's all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry." What more can she say?

The rage within her eyes was smoldering. "I am so angry with you right now. I don't even know what to do." Miyako turned her gaze away. "Yet at the same time…" A warm and soft hand caresses onto her red cheek. Slowly turning her gaze back to Peach. Finding those warm and worrisome eyes. "I am so happy that you came back. I saw that explosion and thought the worst."

All Miyako could do was apologize again and give a reassuring hug to Peach. Planting a kiss upon her forehead, the professor shudders in a long breath before pulling away. "We need to go. Ozpin will be in his office dealing with this matter. We need you to tell us what you know."

"Yea, but it isn't much." And it wasn't. She didn't learn much about their assailants in the least. Information gathering wasn't exactly her forte. She was just the wrecking ball. Quickly making their way toward Ozpin's office, a rapier suddenly stabs into the elevator before it could close.

The doors automatically open and expose Weiss in her pajamas. She was furious and the aura around her was downright freezing. "Where is she?"

It was Peach that answered for Miyako. "We don't know, but I will let you know when something comes up."

That wasn't good enough. Weiss pressed forward and into the elevator. Staring up into Miyako's face in a piercing gaze. "Where. Is. She." A rough and firm hand shoves Weiss away and out the elevator.

"I will not repeat myself again. Go back to your dorm and cool it. I'll tell you as soon as we get word." Peach left no room for argument, and Weiss nearly spat toward her with venom. Thankfully, the doors closed before she could dig herself into a trench.

Anger boiling over, Weiss slams her fist into the metal doors. She told them it was a bad idea. Yet no one listened to her. Only Miyako returned and no one told her where Ashe is. Throwing open the door to their dorm, she finds team RWBY awake and rubbing out their sleepiness.

Blake was staring out the window at the diminished fireball. Yet, a black cloud could be seen, even during the night. "Do they know what caused that explosion?"

Weiss grit her teeth. She didn't even bother to ask that. "They don't know either, but I'm sure they will find out soon." Not like they would have answered that anyways.

Yang stretched into the air with a yawn, "Man, things have been really crazy lately. I mean, there was that boat incident and now a huge explosion."

Ruby snuggled into her bed, half asleep. "Yea, and here we are, wasting away at the academy. We should be out there helping. Instead, we are stuck here."

Their door suddenly barges open with team JNPR piling in.

Nora was the first to rush toward the window, "Did you guys hear that?! That was loud enough to even wake me up." Which was a feat.

Weiss was not in the mood. She left without a word. They have no idea what is going on, and who may be involved in that incident. But she does.

Finding her way to Ashe's dorm, she barged in while leaving the door unlocked. What was she expecting? To just miraculously find her within? Life isn't such a whimsical fairy tale. Weiss knows better than that. Just like the room, it's cold and empty.

Time became a figment of her imagination. Weiss doesn't know how long she was there, but at some point, she fell asleep on Ashe's bed. The earthly scent helped lull her into a slumber.

The next day spiraled out of her control. Professor Peach swooped in, and all but kidnapped her. Taking her out into the city to be her assistant. There was no time to converse. Weiss didn't even get to question Peach, officials, or people about the incident.

Peach gave her a loose reign. Allowing her to put the first aid that she's learned to use. Assisting and helping the minor injuries and leaving the major stuff to the Professor.

At night, she would hunt down Headmaster Ozpin, yet he was always so elusive. Weiss began to suspect that he was actively avoiding her. Rather, she knew he was. That only served to piss her off further.

The days passed by in a frenzy before the incident began to slow into a crawl. Normalizing out into everyday life once more.

Weiss was at her wits end and about to rupture.

She was tired of waiting. Weiss was a ticking time bomb. The only saving grace was her deathly stare and aura keeping everyone at bay. Not even Ruby tried to talk to her lately and gave her a wide berth of space. Nora avoided Weiss when she could. She too was in a more snarky and foul mood lately.

Finishing up her bath, Weiss slipped into her pajamas and blow dried her hair for the night. Ashe's dorm was strangely quiet, and the ghastly chill gave her goosebumps. Even though Ashe hardly made a sound except for her bell, just her presence filled the room.

Setting down her brush, Weiss feels an ominous chill crawling up her spine. Turning around, the dorm is deathly calm. Finding nothing, she stays on edge. Back toward the desk, she grasps her mirror and raises it to inspect her handy work.

A hooded figure is within the reflection behind her.

Swirling around to defend herself, a cold and boney hand clamps down over her mouth before she could scream. Slamming her over the desk and into the wall roughly, Weiss squirmed and struggled to break free with all her might.

With his other hand, the hooded figure wags his finger. "Always look up. Keep quiet and we will both get what we want. Told you about me already, Ashe has, hm? Hak-hak."

Weiss clenched down on the boney wrist, but it was like iron. Without a care for dignity, she threw out her smooth and slim legs. Attempting to kick Elder away, causing the desk to rock and bang into the wall. "If you don't stop struggling, I won't tell you where she is, Schnee."

That did the trick.

Narrowing and hardening her eyes, Weiss threatens him with a murderous glare. "Here to talk, I am. Have you calmed down?" Squirming once more to get into a better position, Weiss reluctantly nods. "Good." He slowly removes his hand. "Feisty little brat just like her. Pups of a litter, hak."

Breathing in deeply to still her beating heart, Weiss never takes him out of her sight. She can remember Ashe telling her about someone ambushing her in this dorm. He didn't kill her. Which was good, but Ashe wasn't sure about his motives. That in turn made him Weiss's enemy. There's only one reason that's keeping her at bay from retaliating.

He mentioned about knowing where Ashe is. "Who are you?"

"Call me Elder, Pup." He slowly hobbled away before seeking refuge upon the bookshelf. Not even paying her much attention.

Weiss scowled with a clenched fist. "How dare you. I am not 'Pup'. I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. You will refer to me with the respect I rightfully deserve."

"If I cared about your last name or position, you would be dead where you stand." Elder's bones croak in age with a deep breath. "You only live because I allow it and I have use for you."

That made her flare up, "Use for me?! Why would I demean myself for some criminal sc—"

"You have a chance to save her."

Her teeth clicked shut. That grabbed her attention completely. The Professors have done nothing for her. The news and journalist have already found new stories to chase. Letting it end with a work-related accident at a fuel depot. She knows better. If no one else is going to let her in…Then she will find her own sources. "You have my attention."

"I know I do, Pup."

Weiss's eyes froze into glaciers. "Do not test my patience."

Elder chuckles to himself in glee. "You have backbone, that's good. You are going to need it. Get dressed, the walls have eyes."

"You expect me to get dressed, and follow some hooligan out to who knows where?" The arrogance of this guy. She is not that stupid to follow along fool-heartedly. "I'll need more than that."

His hood tilted in her direction curiously. "Do you have a choice?"

"You came to me. You need me. How about I flip that on you. Do you have a choice and risk my assistance?" She did not spend all time in the political arena for nothing. Weiss may not have information, but he apparently has value in her. That in itself, is leverage.

That chuckle morphed into a howl of laughter. "You, I like. Not as stupid. Will this suffice?" Reaching into his sleeve, a soft chime echoes into the room.

Weiss's eyes widen in shock. The silver object lobs through the air before being caught into her hands. Looking at the bell, it is instantly recognizable. She suspects it has immense value, because Ashe wears it all the time. Even when she sleeps. The only time she takes it off, is when she showers.

Even that's debatable.

"Where did you get this?"

Elder's finger wags, tauntingly "Ah-ah, if you want to know, then you'll have to follow me."

Clenching the bell into her fist, Weiss weighs the pros and cons within. He had her bell, so he knows where she is. At the least, where she was. Could this be a trap for her? Possibly, but then why go through this trouble? He could have killed or kidnapped her easily enough. The chance is still there, but it seems unlikely.

"Five minutes." Elder perks in her direction. "Give me five minutes to get dressed and arm myself. I'll go."

Elder leans back against the windowsill calmly, "Tick-tock."

Racing into the bathroom, Weiss throws her combat uniform back on in record time. Myrtenaster securely strapped within her cloth belt. She didn't have time for her asymmetrical side tail, so she put it into a basic ponytail. "I'm ready."

"Good." Slowly getting to his feet, his back pops into place. "Too much time has passed, we need to go."

Weiss warily approaches when Elder opens the window. "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

He looks up toward the shattered moon, partially exposing his pale and wrinkly face. "When she begins to lose control, Ashe instinctively goes to the same type of areas."

That wasn't cryptic at all. Exactly what is he talking about? When she begins to lose control of what? "Where does she go?" He isn't making much sense at all.

Beady black eyes find Weiss's light blue. Small puffs of white within the center of his own. Elder softly cackled conspiratorially to himself. "To the most Grimm infested territory in the area."

* * *

 **( A/N )**

 **Hello everybody~**

 **Sorry for the delay in this one, work really has me swamped lately. Working seven days a week at times and long hours. Bleh. This one is finally complete! Hopefully it turned out well for everyone's liking! Do let me know what you think of the story thus far in a review or pm if you'd like. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out in a quicker pace.**

 **Darth**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ashe was not having a good time. Then again, that's been a common theme lately.

The dumpster hiding her from view was quickly demolished by a Manriki. The scowl upon her face was threatening to become permanent. Ashe lost track of time. This pursuit has been going on for a while, and no doubt she's made considerable distance from Miyako. No matter what she does, her pursuer was hot on her heels, not giving a moment to catch her breath.

Her steps were light and silent, Ashe's bell hardly made a sound. Even her semblance wasn't helping. It was infuriating. Rounding a corner, she barged through an apartment complex. Rushing up the nearest stairway, the door shatters from the complex entrance. Her assailant didn't care for being subtle. Gritting her teeth, Ashe kicked through a random door with an outside view. She ignored the feminine cry of a muscular male in a magical girl outfit. Shattering through the window, Ashe used her one good arm to grapple her dagger and propel herself to the nearest building, vaulting over the edge to continue a sprint across the tops.

A ping echoed through her ears. It sends a shiver across her skin. Peering over her shoulder, she finds her pursuer hot on her heels once more. Growling in frustration, Ashe lunges off the edge, the lack of rooftops within her path made her deeply frown. Instead she found herself running through a massive refinery. Multiple silos and vehicles parked within the flat cement. The lack of personal wasn't very forth coming, but she chalked it up to the recent curfew.

The hooded and masked figure landed behind her within the open field, chasing after her calmly. "You can't escape, —"

Like hell she can't. Ashe still has plenty of tricks up her sleeves. She just needs to figure out his method of tracking her down. How he is able to find her position so accurately every time? There was only two people that she could never escape from. One left the tribe when she was still there, and the other-

"Traitor."

Ashe's heart suddenly lurches from within her chest, body going cold into shock. Ashe's legs feel heavy and weak, turning into wobbly jelly at the title. A sudden weight bore down upon her small figure, making her body come to a stop. She couldn't help the shaking over her small form with the widening of her eyes. Denial comes to the forefront of her mind. To say that she misheard, but she knew. No amount of denial would amount to what she heard.

She made a mistake.

Ashe knew all along what she was doing, but she turned a blind eye to it, infatuated with the life that she was developing. The chance to enjoy what was taken from her by the gods. A chance to be normal. At least, normal by a huntsman's standards. Elder was correct. The one crucial mistake that Ashe made…

She stayed too long.

Steeling her expressions, she cannot afford to show weakness. Ashe slowly turns. He also came to a stop; his hood was removed from his head. Exposing wide, leathery ears on his head. There was no need to get a closer look, Ashe already knew they were of a dark shade of plum. He was a bat faunus, using echolocation to always find her position. His hand reaches up and removes the white mask.

Ashe knew what to expect when he removed his white mask. She saw his face every day during her time in the Fang. There was no need to be shocked or panicked. She knew what was under it. A black cloth covered his blind eyes. It was the symbol upon it that made her body tremble.

A three-claw crimson slash. The Primal Fang.

The pieces begin to align.

They were the ones who created havoc within the underworld. Primals were to only align with themselves. To rely upon outsiders was to be considered weakness. They were expected to eliminate those who fought back, abducting anyone who knew of their alias, and then torturing them for what information they wanted before discarding their uselessness.

Ashe grit her teeth. "Ploom." Her former teammate and squad member. He was much older than her, just like the rest of her old team, around the same age of her stepbrother, Adam. Which reminds her, if he's here, then the rest are not far behind. "Why are you here?"

He scowled in annoyance, circling his weapon aggressively. "Don't be stupid. You know why I'm here. You're nothing but a traitorous scum, Ashe."

She flinched at the title. It was an atrocious act that she committed against her tribe. "I did what I had to do." It is something that she will live with for the rest of her life.

Ploom crashed his weapon into the cement, shattering the hard cement in pure fury. "You caused the collapse of our tribe! We were on the rise! The world was finally giving us the respect that Faunus deserved!" She could feel the hate emitting from his body in an avalanche of rage. It made her skin crawl. "You ruined EVERYTHING!"

Ashe bit the bottom of her lip; her body was in a plight. She could not find it in herself to defend against his accusation. What could she say? Everything was true. At the time, her tribe, her comrades…They meant nothing to her. She selfishly casted them aside for her own personal morality. He was not done tearing into her soul.

Ploom took an aggressive step forward, "He took you in, Ashe. You were nothing but trash, scum of the earth. Destined to rot and die, a child." Her lower lip quivered. "He put clothes on your frail and dirty body, fed you before you succumbed to hunger, gave you training so you could grow strong and become a proud warrior for the Faunus!" Ploom closes the distance, "What did you do in return?!"

Her breath hitched; it was stuck. Ashe couldn't meet his gaze. Static was roaring through her mind, but she can vividly remember everything about that night. Something that she refuses to acknowledge and wishes to forget. The red was so vivid upon her daggers. Ashe couldn't stand to look at them anymore, so she abandoned them. Just like her past.

' **You know what we did.'** Fairy spoke within her head. Ashe couldn't feel what emotion Fairy was feeling.

The words were chained within her chest, and no amount of effort would bring them out. Ashe shook her head, 'I don't want to remember.'

' **Don't run from it. I will make you remember.'**

Ashe clenched onto the middle of her chest. Frantically shaking her head, wishing with all her might to make Fairy shut up. 'I can't! I betrayed his trust. Their trust. I don't want to remember. Don't make me remember.' Fairy frowned within.

"Coward! Death is too good for you!" Ploom recklessly charges forward, his chains rattle in his wake. "Your blood will not wash your sin, Traitorous Monster!" He held the weights within his fists.

Her heart thumped within her chest, nearly rupturing out. Already, sweat was glistening along her paling skin. She's not a monster. Ashe instinctively grabs onto her dagger with her one good hand and raises it up defensively. Like a puppet on autopilot, she weaves around his jabs. The chain dictating the length of his punches.

The skin of his fingers graze along her cheek. Ashe was able to avoid the initial blow, taking a step back in response. Ploom pressed on aggressively. Each heavy fist being avoided by the narrowest of margins. Keeping him within her sight was not too difficult, but her body was sluggish. The fever was still present, the medication made her lag behind, and the shock of being found by her past made her body quiver.

Even though Ploom was blind, he constantly clicked out a ping from his mouth. Letting his Echolocation lead his senses and assault. Lashing out in a leg sweep, Ashe jumped over it. Retaliating with a snap kick, she smacked away his punch. Quick as a viper, Ploom's chain lashes out in a whip. Her dagger easily deflects the heavy weight of the chain.

Old memories of their ruthless spars guided her instincts. The chain wrapped around her wrist. Ploom did not even grin when he pulled, fully intent on ripping out her one good arm. Using her toes, Ashe kicks off the ground and rotates with his twist. Grunting in effort, Ashe lashes out viciously with the trailing leg toward his elbow. Ploom dodges the blow easily enough, only for a dagger to sail toward his neck. Leaning out of the way, the slack created gave Ashe enough wiggle room to get loose. She retreated a few steps, giving herself more room to maneuver. The red around her wrist was too close for comfort.

' _ **Sloppy.'**_

Ashe grit her teeth, 'Shut up.'

"Heh, so the rumors are true." Ashe glared in Ploom's direction. He was eyeing her dagger with keen interest. "You threw away your fangs. After all the effort he went through. That we went through." His lips twist down into a snarl, "Trash. You are nothing but trash." Raging toward her, he begins a relentless assault. Normally, Ashe is faster than Ploom. She takes pride in her evasiveness and agility. Weaving through his punches and whips was not difficult.

But today was different from the norm.

Ashe's body is hot, and she is crippled. If this keeps up, she will tire out before him. It does not take a genius to figure out he is corralling her somewhere. When she tries to scramble away, his Manriki whips out ruthlessly, slicing through the air dangerously. "I don't know why he chose you. She was a much better candidate." A flicker of female faunus with blue hair passes through her mind. "Now we will erase your stain from the tribe." Ashe perks at his wording, only for Ploom to grin and lash out in a drop kick. Blocking it with her forearm, she's is thrown back into cracked cement.

Her toes touch down easily enough, only for the ground to rupture and explode in debris. Gasping into shock, her body is heavily pelted in sharp shrapnel. A large shadow looming over her small frame. Peeking through one eye, Ashe grits her teeth. A familiar tanned person is baring down upon her. Before she could react, a large shovel slammed into her side and injured arm.

Blinding and fiery pain ruptures through her body. A cry of torment escaping from her lips that sent her reeling through the air. Rolling along the ground, an aggressive cough escapes from her mouth with unshed tears at the corners. It hurt.

' _ **Don't lose focus!'**_ With her teeth clenched, Ashe rolls away. Narrowly avoiding the shovel shattering the ground where she once laid. Her hair stands on end to her left with the movement of shadows. Quickly turning in that direction, black spots swirl around her vision. Her body is still recoiling from the devastating blow.

Now, Ashe is much slower. Dodging under a thunderous round house kick, the wind whips across her head. Leaning away from the follow up snap kick, the Manriki thunders toward her face. With a grit, Ashe parries the weight with her blade. She saw the punch coming, but she couldn't react. The knuckles pound into her cheek bone.

Pain once more throbbed from her face, throwing her back. With a last-ditch effort, Ashe forces her body to twist and land on her good side, skidding along the rough cement and earning a few scratches. Ashe was struggling to keep her eyes open through the searing pain. Flopping onto her chest with a strained cry, she squirmed and struggled onto her knees.

Weak, so weak.

' _ **Pathetic.'**_

"How the mighty have fallen." Ashe coughed and clenched her hand into a weak fist. His condescending tone and smug attitude. She hated it. He's looking down on her again. Just like the rest of the tribe did. "You were the pride of the clan. One of the strongest at such a young age. Why he chose you, to inherit his will…It baffles me." Ploom looked down upon her with disgust, his partner beside him.

"Should we…really be teaming up against her like this?" He was a tall Faunus. Just a dark green open vest on his tanned chest. He was more on the heavy side, scratching at his belly in concern. A large shovel rested over his shoulder that looked more like a drill. He also had brown cloth pants with a maroon sash tied around his waist. He also had short, messy hair with two tiny gopher ears upon his head. "Grouping against someone is frowned upon."

Ploom frowned, "I'll make an exception for her. She deserves it."

The heavy-set male looked down at Ashe with a frown of his own. "Yea…But you remember what _she_ told us, don't you? That Ashe is—"

"Shut up!" Ploom barked out in frustration and anger. "I know what she said, Terran. It won't matter if she doesn't know. Azura may be the strongest of us, but she's not the only one with a bone to pick." Spinning his Manriki, Ploom begins to pace in Ashe's direction. "She's just not going to get a turn."

Ashe struggles onto her feet, swaying to-and-fro, but holds her dagger firmly in hand. She can already feel her cheek swelling up from the harsh blow. Though she could not hear what they are talking about, everything was dulled. Most of her senses are throbbing. Why is everything going wrong? Her past has finally caught up to her, but why? They should be living their own lives. There's no need to pursue this endeavor. Does their revenge and hatred run that deep?

Life isn't fair.

' _ **I am taking over. You can't handle this.'**_

Ashe bit onto her lower lip in frustration. Why does Fairy always say she can't handle it? 'I can handle this. I don't need you to constantly butt into my affairs. You have your own problems to deal with in here.'

' _ **No, you can't. You are still holding back. Even now when we are cornered and crippled, you still subconsciously hold back. Why? Why are you so weak? Go for the kill.'**_

Agitation and frustration were bubbling within. She hates this side of Fairy. Always calling her weak, demanding her to do what she says. Aggravating. Ashe is not weak; she can fight on her own. They each have their own battles to deal with. Ashe can feel Fairy about to snatch the reigns away, but she forces her back. 'I said, I can handle this!'

Ashe knows she's pissed Fairy off. She can feel the anger swelling within. _**'You reject me? Don't you dare forget who—'**_

'SHUT UP!'

She did not want to hear it.

Though her body was weighed down and throbbing in pain, Ashe recklessly charges forward in frustration, forcing her body to work at the demanding pace. Even though her vision was swimming, Ashe pressed on. With a flick of her dagger, it sung through the air toward Ploom's face. Catching him by surprise before he could use his Echolocation. It was easily parried by a large shovel.

She expected it.

Ashe was already in striking distance when Ploom clicked his tongue. Recoiling her dagger, she lowered down and swept out her leg. Swiping the bat faunus off his feet, his chain whips out. With a loud clank, Ashe parried and twisted her body into a spiral. Terran's shovel whooshing where her head once was. Spiraling in an upside-down cartwheel, Ashe's leg snaps out and kicks Terran across the face.

His head buckles to the side, but the burley male hardly moves. Ploom's back barely touched the cement, before he kicked himself back up onto his feet with no hands. Upside down, Ashe's one good hand and dagger plants upon the ground. Spinning her leg out of Terran's out-stretched hand, Ashe lashed out in a series of kicks, the metal plates upon her boots and shin deflect the heavy chain blows.

Each hit struck deep from Ploom's power. Heavy bruises already forming upon her shins and feet, but she presses onward. Having enough, Terran thrusts toward her arm sustaining herself. Forcing Ashe's body up into the air in a spiral, the ground below shatters in debris, leaving only ruin for a misstep. Ashe found herself exposed to retaliation. A smug smirk formed upon Ploom's lips and a thunderous blow whipped at her fragile body.

Ashe won't be able to move her entire arm to parry the blow successfully. With a last-ditch effort of self-preservation, Ashe flicks her dagger. It is easily smacked away, but at least reduced some of the power. Not a moment later, the Manriki slams into her thin stomach. Ashe crashes into the concrete from the thunderous blow. Her world turning in static from the pain. Ashe was not given a moment of respite. A large hand wrapped around her ankle for a spin, throwing her across the ground into a spiral of torment.

Tumbling against the rough surface, the pommel of her weapon laid beside her fingers. Once more, Ashe found herself laying face first upon the rough, cold surface. Coughing and wheezing against the ground, spit and blood splattered onto the ground. Fingers twitched and lifelessly grasped for anything to relieve her pain. Ashe's lungs were struggling to stabilize her breathing. Her aura was practically gone, only the tiniest of a fragile shell remained for protection.

A sneeze will shatter it.

Ashe could barely sense the two presences above her body, but they felt different. That or her senses were completely ruined. There is a high chance of that in the amount of hurt she's in. Struggling to grasp her weapon, a cold boot presses into her sensitive stomach and roughly flips her over without a care. Ashe whimpered out in pain at the sensitive body part. Her stomach and arm cried in torment. The fiery burn eating away at her mentality. Cradling her stomach, she attempts to crack her eyes opens.

Everything was a blur, two shadows stood side-by-side. It was difficult to make out their physical features, she was seeing double and triples of everything with random black swirls of static. Ashe at least noticed one figure was mostly black and gray. The other was brown and a shade of teal or mint.

"Well, well, what do we have going on over here? You guys barreled through our apartment complex and decided to have a little party. Why weren't we invited? I'm offended." That was definitely a male voice against her throbbing ears.

The second figure crouched down to get a closer look toward Ashe. Indeed, it was a blob of mint upon her head with bright red eyes. It looked feminine and dark-skinned. "Really laid it thick onto her, huh? No idea how Torchwick is going to feel about this. He's the one with a beef with her. I like her vest."

"Eh, I say we just kill her now. I don't feel like doing any more of that idiot's stupid schemes. It's a waste of my talents. We have bigger things to deal with."

The female pokes into Ashe's swollen cheek, making her whine and lean away. "Yea, well, Mr. Flamboyant won't exactly be thrilled about that."

"Do you care, Em?"

"No. Besides, we have some personal business to deal with. Don't we, Merc?"

Merc grins and rolls his shoulder, stepping over Ashe's body. "Yea, we owe you guys an ass kicking. Didn't think you'd get away with that stunt earlier, did you?"

Terran tilts his head and hooks a finger to his lips in thought. "Um, do I know you guys?"

Ploom grunted with a shake of his head, "They aren't talking to you, lug nut. You weren't there. They looked to have a lead on Ashe, so Azura and I had some fun before the boss showed up. Turns out we were right, and these weak humans provided some entertainment for the night."

"Woah, woah? Who are you calling weak?" Merc rolled his neck before jabbing his thumb toward Em. "She's weak—"

"Asshole."

"I am grade A material and a complete bad ass."

Ploom smirked and crossed his arms over his chest with chain in hand. "Oh-ho? Really? Thank god I'm blind, because I would have saw that pitiful sight of you running away after that ass kicking. Now run along pup, before I hurt you again."

Merc snarled, "Funny. I don't remember fighting you during that commotion. Where's the blue haired bitch? We have a score to settle." Shifting his head toward Em, his arm extends out. "Forget the girl for now. We are killing them first."

Em rolls her eyes, "Yea, whatever." Looking back toward Ashe, she mockingly pats her cheek. "Hear that, honey? Now be a good girl and stay out of our way. We will deal with you later." Ashe finally clutches her dagger back into hand while squirming away. Only for a foot to hook under her back and punt her off toward the side.

With her back crashing into the tire of a truck, she lays upon her side at the scene before her. Lifeless and dull eyes watching. There was a loud ringing sound within her ears. She barely registered when the two sides violently clash. Ashe's mouth was dry with eyes heavy. She could not fight against the inevitable. They slowly close and surround her world in darkness.

Opening them once more, she finds herself back within the void. The sound of a water droplet in the distance, ticking away at her sanity. Unlike last time, Ashe did not need to wait for the other presence. Fairy stood before her, eyes fierce and partially red. Ashe made to open her mouth to speak, but a tiny fist slammed into her sensitive stomach. Doubling her over before the same hand grasped the back of her head and rammed it down into a fierce knee.

" **Weak. You're so weak! I've trusted you to handle our survival and look at what you've done!"** Tackling Ashe to the ground, Fairy straddles her by the waist and glares down angrily. **"I don't understand! We are one in the same. My strength is yours. Yet you keep screwing up! Why would you recklessly charge into a fight like that?! You Know full well that we are not meant to brawl!"**

Raising a fist, Fairy crashes it down into Ashe's face. Repeatedly and annunciating every word she speaks. **"Survival is our priority! We want to live! To enjoy this newfound freedom! But we need to survive till I find a way to remove this blight within us! AND YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"**

Grasping Ashe by the vest, Fairy pulls her up and forces her to gaze at the glassy sky. The stained glass further cracked and shattered. **"Look. It's getting closer and closer to breaking free. Every time I have to split my attention to cover your ass, it gets closer to breaking free and consuming us."** Fairy releases Ashe and takes a few steps away, staring up into the glassy sky. **"I need to focus. I need a solution. I need more time."**

Though she took a beating, Ashe was physically fine. The pain was fully mental, but it was still there and real. Everything hurt, but at the same time, nothing did. Instead, she too stared up into the condemned fragments. Biting the corner of her cheek, Ashe's haunted gaze turns to glance at Fairy's small back. "I don't understand…Nothing is making any sense to me. There are so many blank pages within my memories." It is a difficult pill to swallow, because this is a topic that Ashe hates to bring up. But she needs answers. Fairy is leaving her in the dark and she doesn't know why. "Why…Why didn't you give me all of our memories? Everything is so fragmented. A jumbled mess of memories that don't fit together. I don't understand. What is going on, Fairy? What exactly is in there?"

Fairy was silent.

The silence caused anger to swell within Ashe. "Why won't you tell me?! You know what's in there. Don't you?"

" **Yes."**

"You know how it got inside us."

"… **Yes."**

Reaching up, Ashe clenched her hand around the bright and silver bell in frustration. "Why won't you tell me?! I'm so confused. You always tell me that its consuming us and driving you mad, but never what it is. How can you just expect me to listen and do everything at your pace?" It was driving her mad. To know that there was something locked away inside. Eating away at her soul and driving them insane. Yet, Fairy forced her to remain oblivious to the cause of their plight.

" **Because…"** Slowly lowering her head down, Fairy silently turned to half glance back toward Ashe. The corner of her eye infected with honey and red. **"Because when I created you…I was forced to split my emotions into two halves. Positive and negative. You hold all of my positive emotions."**

Clenching her teeth, Ashe tightened her grasp of the silver bell. She hates when Fairy reminds her. That she is just a clone, a stand-in. That she does not exist in this world. It hurts, to know Fairy can whisk her away when she wants. The unshed tears don't fall. "That does not tell me anything. I already know that. You told me long ago, but I still don't understand. What does that have to do with what's in there?"

With a slow and understanding blink, Fairy turns back up to the ceiling. **"Because the thing that's in there, feeds on negative emotions. Senses it. Devours it."** Though Ashe couldn't see, Fairy bit her bottom lip. **"I can not let it consume what positive emotions we have. If it taints that as well…Then it will have truly devoured us. We'll become the Monster that everyone was afraid of."** The tiny fist clenches and quivers. **"So, I will become the focus of its ire. Drawing its attention to me and only me. This way, it only infects half of me."**

Ashe scrunched her face up in confusion. She wasn't sure what to make of that. Twitching her nose in thought, she begins to work out the puzzle. Something within them that is attracted to negative emotions. That almost sounds like…Eyes widen in realization, her fingers going slack around the bell before falling to her side. "Its…It's a Grimm…Isn't it? There's a Grimm inside of us."

Fairy quietly huffs with a drop of the shoulders, **"Yes…and no. It is a Grimm in every sense of the word. But…It's different. Unique. Mutated."** Fairy turned around with a blank expression and slowly paced toward Ashe in silent steps.

What is she talking about? A Grimm, but it isn't a Grimm? That's illogical. It either is a Grimm, or it is not a Grimm. That does not make sense. "I don't understand. Stop speaking in riddles. How can it be different? Grimm are all the same. They may look different and have different abilities, but they are all Grimm."

Stopping next to Ashe, the wavy bob of a hair cut shadows her eyes. Fairy was silent in her thoughts before her lips barely moved into a whisper. **"It isn't red."** Fairy didn't need to glance and know Ashe was making a confused expression. She knows what her other half was thinking and feeling. But she cannot allow her positive emotions to feel anything negative. It will only attract the Grimm onto Ashe instead. Something she cannot afford. **"Stay out of the way. I will get us out of this mess."** With her last piece said, Fairy vanishes from the void.

When Fairy next opens her eyes, they are slow and heavy. Pain is racing through her body, but with a grunt of effort, she shakes away the pain. Thankfully, she has a small amount of personal aura. It might be miniscule, but it helps dull the pain to manageable levels. Slowly sitting up in a crawl, Fairy can feel the ground before her quaking. With her back against the tire, she huffs and checks her surroundings.

A battle was taking place before her. It seems not too much time has passed in the outside world. Most of the concrete was destroyed by Terran. She remembers him fairy well. Kind of slow on the uptake, but he worked hard and did what he was told. His semblance was being able to easily traverse dirt. It explains why he uses a drill type shovel. He needs to break through concrete, rocks, and any other substance within the dirt.

Ploom? Yea, he was a narcist dick, but he would watch your back. Similar to a gargoyle overlooking a keep. Ugly to look at, but got the job done. Shaking her head, she doesn't know the other two. Must be someone they stepped over to dig up information on her. From Ashe's memories, they referred to each other as Merc and Em.

Nicknames, most likely.

Her chest suddenly throbs, set ablaze from within. Fairy clutches it tightly and breathes through her teeth. It knows she's distracted. She hoped it was later, but that just means she has less time. With what strength she has left, Fairy pulls herself up to her feet, using the vehicle as a crutch. Looking around at her surroundings, Fairy finds that they were at a refinery. Fuel trucks and silos were everywhere.

By the looks of it, the brawlers knew this as well. Making sure to stay away from the volatile material. One small spark could ignite and set off a massive explosion. They were cautious and sane enough not to cause a disaster. Chivalry or a sense of justice? Who knows? A plan begins to form within her brutal mind. Fairy's thin lips slowly twist upward into a crazed smirk.

She had no such qualms. Fairy will do whatever it takes to survive. Regardless of how many people she must kill, or property she must destroy. All of it for her survival.

Finding herself against a fuel truck, Fairy trails along the side of the trailer to find the outtake valve. She made sure to keep the dagger in her good hand and at the ready. Leaning against the trailer with her handicapped arm. Finding the outtake flow, she quickly pries it open with her blade. Making sure to stay away to avoid any fuel from spilling onto her.

The first to notice her successful stunt was Ploom. His echolocation once more proving the bane of her existence. "What the hell are you doing?!" That got everyone's attention pointed in her direction. What an ass. Charging in her direction, he was worse for wear. Blood leaked from a cut on his forehead and his clothes were torn.

Though he wasn't alone. Merc was hot on his heels. He too was roughed up with blood dripping down from the corner of his lips. Pants now having holes ripped through from a blunt force. "Hey buddy! Where you heading off to? We aren't done yet!"

Ploom growled in agitation. "I don't have time for your stupidity!" Spinning on his heel to confront Merc, a series of kicks rain down upon him. Acting on instinct, he snaps his chain straight up and thrusts the offending leg skyward, just as an explosive gunshot echoes out. "Are you insane?! I'm blind and even I can tell, that's not water coming out of the truck!"

Merc puckered up in confusion before looking at the source of the liquid sound. There, he finds the fuel truck gushing out flammable liquid while Fairy hobbles away. "Wait…That's fuel? You released a fuel tank?! Are you insane?!"

With a maniacal grin, Fairy chuckles and reaches for her bell. "I never said I was sane to begin with! I'll do whatever it takes to survive in this world. Even if I have to see it burn all around me!" Though she hates to do it, it needs to be done. Even if a dearest treasure must be lost, she will do what it takes for her survival. Ashe may not know what her semblance truly does because it will only bring her negative thoughts. Fairy on the other hand is fully aware.

Ploom was the first to break from his shock and charge toward her, "We have to stop her! She's crazy enough to do it!"

Merc snarled and clenched his first before reluctantly following along. The idea of getting blown to bits did not sit well with him. He's too good-looking to die in his eyes. At least not till he gets a girlfriend for the deed. "Once she's dealt with, I'm killing you next, Bud."

Though it pained her, Fairy ripped away the bell and tossed it to the ground in the distance. The lovely chime she grew accustomed to now gone. Though she told Ashe her semblance was passive, that was only a half-truth. Yes, it was passive, but it was also an active. Closing her aura in on herself, Fairy activates her cursed semblance.

She keeps her eyes trained on her charging assailants. Making her presence smaller, she notices it taking effect. Merc begins to blink with his eyes twitching in confusion. Ploom was also showing signs of hesitance before they turn to one another. Merc lashes out in a confused kick, creating distance between the two. "What are you doing?!"

"Me?! You're the one that released the fuel, jackass!" Ploom charged toward Merc, a flurry of punches rained down upon Merc. Weaving and stepping back, he bats away a fist before retaliating.

"I wasn't the one who did it! It was you; I'm not dumb enough to set off a chain reaction at a fuel refinery." Wrapping his arm around Ploom's, he locks it into place. A barrage of side-kicks rain upon Ploom's body.

Snarling, Ploom wraps his chain around his hand and wrist, deflecting most of the kicks with a grunt of effort. "It sure as hell wasn't me. We are the only two here. If it wasn't me, and it wasn't you. Then who the hell was it, genius?"

A sharp pain pings through both of their heads, but it was quick and over with. Thinking nothing of it, Merc snarls, "Casper for all I give a shit. What I do know, is that I'm killing you here and now." Flipping backwards, Merc lashes out in a bicycle kick. Ploom dodges back and avoids the blow with the window of opportunity.

A smirk appears upon Merc's lips. The sound of a gunshot erupts from the heel of his foot. Spiraling him once more into a flash kick. It was instantaneous. His boot catch's Ploom by the chin in surprise. Snapping his head back violently.

Blood spits out and flows from the corner of his lips. Gritting his teeth, Ploom fights through the pain and forces his body to react. Whipping out his Manriki, it wraps around Merc's leg. Catching the man by surprise. Tugging forward, he pulls himself forward and his foe downward. Landing up Merc's chest, he slams them both into the ground. With his one free hand, Ploom returns the blow with his own. Swinging a haymaker onto his temple.

Disoriented, Ploom rolls off and staggers onto his knees. His head a complete jumble of a mess. Merc was in a similar state. Rolling over and holding his head, he swore unspeakable violence while slowly working his way back up. "Tenacious bastard. Why won't you stay down?"

Spitting off to the side in a glob of red, Ploom wipes away at his lips. The vertigo was mostly gone due to his aura. Thankfully, he could care less about his sight, he's blind. All he needs is his hearing for the most part. "Ask your mommy, I'm always up for her."

Merc clenched his fist with a snarl, "Seriously? Momma jokes? C'mon man."

Ploom chuckles with a mocking manner, "Sorry, should I stick to daddy jokes then? Or would those walk out on you?"

"I'm going to murder you!" Kicking off in a fiery blaze, the ruined ground shatters further at the gunshots from Merc's boots.

With a smug grin, Ploom assumes a defensive stance. "Oo~ Touch a nerve, did I? Looks like you are quite the daddy's boy." Merc was nearly a blur in rage. Digging his feet, Ploom clicks his tongue for his echolocation. His eyes widen in a sudden shock. There was a blob figure directly behind him. He had no time to react with his aura.

A blade pierced through his chest.

Ripping it back out, a small body coils around his slumping figure. Merc's was confused. His opponent suddenly had a blade run him through, but how? They were the only ones fighting. Oh well, he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He couldn't stop his acceleration in time anyways. Two legs suddenly wrap around his neck and violently twist his body in the air. Instincts save his literal neck. The mysterious assailant attempted to snap his neck like a twig, but he matches the twist in a spiral. Merc was unable to avoid the small figure from slamming the back of his head into the ground mercilessly. Eyes bugging out, the shine of a blade descends upon his forehead.

" **Die."**

A bullet pings against the impending doom. Altering the course of the blade to slice into Merc's cheek. With the click of a tongue, the figure tumbles aside. Merc feels his wrist being grabbed by a familiar acquaintance. "What the hell are you doing?! Never let your guard down in a three-way fight."

Grabbing onto his throbbing head, he leans onto Em's shoulder. "What are you talking about? We weren't in a three-way fight. It's just me and that bat asshole."

Em bat her eyes in flabbergasting. "Are you an idiot? That Fairy chick woke up and spilled fuel all over the ground. The one you and that faunus went to stop. Fairy, you know, the one Torchwick is having a temper tantrum about?"

Merc just gave her a confused look. "Who the hell is Fairy?"

Gritting her teeth, she shook her partner roughly. "If this is a joke, it's not fucking funny." Something slithers behind her. Whirling around with one hand holding up Merc, her revolver-sickle lashes out in defense. Erupting into sparks from an attempted assassination. "What did you do?" Retreating away, Em catches the gaze of her assassin.

Fairy softly chuckled in a whisper. Crimson fully coating her eyes. **"No one is leaving alive."** The girl who was once at death's door, lashes out in a mad fury. Assaulting Em in a series of lethal one-handed swipes.

The initial strikes were not a problem for Em. They were easy enough for her to handle one-handed. The problem came later. Constantly being pushed back, Fairy changed her target. Instead, she focused on Merc in his dazed state. The force she slammed the back of his head into the ground leaves anyone a jumbled mess. "Get your ass up already! I can't keep babysitting your egotistical ass!"

Cackling out, Fairy roughly parries upward in a surprising amount of force. Throwing up Em's defensive arm. **"You kids have fun~"** With a twist and leap, her leg thrusts out in a back kick. Slamming into Em's shoulder after she twisted to defend against it.

Though it didn't hurt, Em found herself in a new predicament. Glancing over her shoulder, she finds herself on a collision course toward the burly Faunus. The large male held the bat faunus carefully in his arms. Em curses her luck. This was not how she expected her night to go. They've already had a rough week. Everything's happening too fast for her to weave an illusion within their minds. The more complicated and intricate, the more time is required to weave it.

Terran carefully throws Ploom over his large shoulder and arms his shovel-drill. He had multiple cuts along his body, but nothing deep. Finding the humans on a collision course, he hunkers down and flexes. Before he could bat them away, a gunshot sings through the air. Chains and a sickle wrap around his forearm and tug.

Propelling herself forward, Em shifts and slams both feet into Terran's arm. Gritting his teeth, he doesn't budge. Swinging out with a roar, Terran throws them back with raw strength. "Back off little girl, I have bigger things to worry about now."

Em skid to a halt, "You forget, this little girl kicked your ass. I'd watch what you say."

Terran looked around the area, not paying her a lick of attention. "Shut up, before we all die. Ashe used her semblance. Without Ploom, I won't know where she is."

Merc shook her head, slowly coming around with a groan of pain. "Don't know where who is? Em, what's going on?"

Clenching her teeth in a grit, Em turned back to Terran. Slowly letting Merc stand on his own but taking a defensive stance. "What did she do? What's her semblance?"

Staring at her from the corner of his eye, Terran snarls. "I'm not telling an outsider. Let alone a human. I'll just warn you. Ashe turns into a monster when she uses her semblance." Em perked a brow and made to question further, but she was interrupted.

" **Monster."** The voice was soft and difficult to pin-point. **"That's all how any of you ever saw me, Terran. Some freak of nature."**

"Because you are!" A growl reverberated from his throat, "You are a monster even by our standards. Our methods are extreme, but you…You took it to a whole new level. It even gave Azusa pause at times."

" **I did what I had to!"** A shadow was ghosting behind the vehicles, sticking to the shadows. **"All anyone ever did was look down on me! Just a small toy to vent their frustration and anger. What would you know about that? You were one of them!"**

Good, he needs to keep her talking. Less of a chance for him to completely forget about her. He doesn't know when she used her semblance or if he's in range when she activates it. "That doesn't mean you go to their families and hold them hostage! You brought back my daughter's stuffed animal. A gift that I sent for her birthday and conveyed her schedule at school. Told me what a shame it would be if an 'accident' fell upon her." Anger swelled within Terran. "What kind of Monster takes a preschooler hostage!"

Em slowly surveys around in bafflement, "This…seems kind of personal."

The once calm voice was vicious and furious. **"What would you know?! I did what I had to for survival! Every day and night were torture for me. There was no rest, no pause from the violence. Made to fight, and fight, and fight! I was a child as well! Did you hold back?! No! You also beat me in the name of training, saying I had to toughen up. Hypocrite!"**

"You were different! One of us! Not some helpless child back home!"

" **I WAS A CHILD TOO!"** Em flinched at the tone, tightening her lips in thought. **"You only remember that when it's convenient for you…Fine…I've had enough talking."** Slowly, a presence begins to tickle onto Em's senses. Turning toward the source, she finds Fairy standing near a tunnel Terran made.

"What are you doing?!" She roared in a panic. Down at Fairy's feet was an empty red fuel canister. A trail of the liquid connected with the massive pool of flammable liquid from the trailer. Fairy held burn dust between her gloved fingers. Enough to ignite a small fire.

Hardening her eyes, Fairy locks gaze with Terran and Em. **"I'll show you. Just how much of a Monster I can be."** Releasing the dust, a sparkle of red flutters down before igniting into flames. **"Burn."** The fuel at her feet ignites. Em notices that what was once honey, were now a full crimson. Fairy vanishes down into the tunnel.

Em finds a body roughly thrown into her direction in the form of Ploom. "HOLD HIM OR WE DIE!" Not knowing what to do, she does as instructed. The cement before her erupts violently. Terran drills into the ground while the flame trail quickly consumes toward the parked fuel trucks and silos. Grabbing Em by the wrist, he throws her into the tunnel with Ploom. He only chose to save her, because Em was holding Ploom while he dug. "Run!" He didn't care about the other human.

Merc for his part, at least has the common sense to figure out what's about to happen. He retreats into the tunnel after Em. Terran was the last to follow through. Quickly collapsing the tunnel behind him before a massive explosion tears through the night.

Fairy continued to race within the tunnel she invaded. Her faunus traits allowed her to see within its dark corridors. She knew it led out of the area, because Terran was no where around when she first engaged Ploom. He must have come from outside the refinery.

A violent earthquake roared within the tunnels. Rocks pelt down upon her with chunks of earth. Gritting her teeth, Fairy presses on before it could fully collapse upon her. Light shines down from a hole ahead. Leaping out of the confined depths, Fairy finds herself within an empty parking lot. The sky was a bright orange in the dead of night. Flames erupted in the distance with the sound of explosions rocking the night.

Crimson aura slowly swirls around her feet, giving her the boost, she needed in her weakened state. It was a two-way street. Though the Grimm ate away at her soul, Fairy could steal some of its strength. The only drawback…

Pain stabs into her chest. Forcing out a cry of unbearable pain. It increased the rate at which it consumed her. Fairy staggered into the distance. **'Fight it.'** Torment pierces through her mind. She can feel it targeting her negative motions. Drawing its ire to her persona. **'Don't…give in…'**

The pain was unbearable. Fairy could do no more than cry into the night. Her aura was low. She used too much of its powers. The balance is off. She needed to burn it off; find equilibrium once more. Before it can conquer a foothold within her mindset. **"Must…quench this thirst."** Slowly, Fairy hobbles away into the shadows. Softly cackling to herself in a whisper, only for it to continue to grow. **'Before it's too late.'**

* * *

 **( A/N )**

 **Sorry for the delay! There's so much going on right now, especially with the holidays and such. There just hasn't been much down time for me, but I managed to get it done! It's a smaller chapter than usual, but I thought it was a fitting place to stop. Leave any comments and reviews about your thoughts and such. Its always fun to see what everyone thinks.**

 **Darth**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

To say Weiss was annoyed, would be an understatement of the century. Here she was, following some stranger for only god knows why. Yes, its for Ashe, but she has a short fuse. Neither is she the patient type as well. "Will you just tell me where we are going already?" Weiss brushes a cobweb off from her head in disgust.

Weiss glares around her surroundings while cautiously stepping further into the abandoned subway system. They have been walking for what feels like hours, occasionally turning into hallways connecting the tunnels. Silence is all she gets from Elder Smoke as he continues to lead her on. "I can't tell who's worse, you or Ashe. She at least has the courtesy to respond when spoken to." Weiss quickly slaps away at her thigh, feeling an invisible crawl upon her skin.

She's going to need another bath tonight.

Smoke hobbles along, using the dim and old lights for vision. "Has she ever told you that you don't know when to shut up?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss rapidly approached Smoke with a scowl, "She would never speak to me like that."

"You don't know her at all."

Fury boiled within her, "What do you know? I know plenty about her, she's told me quite a bit about herself."

Smoke pauses for a moment to peer in her direction, causing a discomforting shuffle from his creepy eyes. He chuckles and turns back around, "You can't lie to me, pup. An open book, you are."

Weiss takes a moment to collect herself and tighten her gaze, "I do not lie. Ashe has told me plenty. She's told me about her separation from her mother, how hard her training was, and what she's been doing for the past for years." The heiress comes to a standstill within the dusty tunnels. Smoke pauses to once more look back with a knowing expression. Her mind processes what she spoke, and something begins to click.

When has Ashe ever truly talked about… _herself._ Her own thoughts and feelings. Thinking about it more, even when they are alone, Ashe is always restraining herself. Like she has a lid upon herself and constantly thinking twice before she speaks.

Guarded.

"Keh-he, it seems you realized it. You're not as stupid as I thought." Smoke walks away quietly with a hobble. "You have never even met the real Ashe."

Her lips moved before she could control them, "You mean her other personality?" Weiss feels a sudden chill through her bones when a beady and black eye with a cloud of white stares from under his hood.

"What has she told you?"

Her fingers bury into her biceps, but she does not flinch away. "Only that she has another personality. Is that what you mean by the real Ashe?" Smoke offers no response and continues on the journey, further angering Weiss. "Don't walk away from me. I deserve some answers."

"Shut up and follow me. Better to see, than tell. You wouldn't understand otherwise. Not much further by the looks of it."

That was when Weiss took in her surroundings. The tunnels were still dusty, cracked, and old, but something was off. She glides her pale fingers against a cut within the wall only for a loose pebble to crumble. Fresh rock and uncovered by dust lie under, but that wasn't what caught her attention. The pebble landed near a splotch of red and with her recent study with Professor Peach. Weiss knew exactly what it was.

Blood.

Why is there blood? Fairly fresh as well, the center has a few moist droplets. Does this mean Ashe is injured? How badly hurt is she? Did she bring some first aid supplies? No, she was in a rush and didn't bother. Weiss wasn't able to dwell further when Smoke beckoned her to a metal door.

"The trail stops here; Ashe is on the other side."

About time, "What are we waiting for then?" Before she could force her way through the door, a ghastly hand bars her path. "What?"

"I will not repeat myself, listen well." He ignored her glare. "The Ashe you know, the Ashe through this door, are different. Say nothing. Do nothing. Stay close or you may die…Or not, either way works in my favor, hak-hak!"

"I appreciate your _advice_ , but I can handle myself, thank you." The stress wasn't without spite.

Elder sighed at the immaturity, "You do not seem to understand the weight of my words, pup. Do you have any idea, where we are?"

Curious eyes roam for a moment. Weiss notices more claw marks upon the walls and ceiling of the subway tunnel. "Just an abandoned subway system, what's so special about it?"

"And you call yourself a Schnee when you do not even know this place." He took pleasure when she swelled up with her feathers ruffled. "Many years ago, Vale attempted an expansion for a new city. It was to be called Mountain Glenn. Whoever oversaw the project it was a complete idiot. They prioritized infrastructure over defensive measures to prevent Grimm from overwhelming the project before completion."

"Which means, it was overrun before being completed."

Elder lets out a hollow laughter, "That's where you are wrong, pup. It was 'completed' and had a large population already occupying the city."

Confusion flickers through Weiss, scrunching up in thought. "Wait…That doesn't make sense. You spoke as if it was overrun by Grimm." He nods with a half smirk, confirming what happened. "Then…all those people…"

"Correct, most of them were killed." Disgust crawled up Weiss's spine. "This was a subway system that connected the city to Vale. The survivors fled and sealed the main entrance. They established an underground settlement, which was good in theory."

Weiss was afraid to ask, "What happened?"

"Hmph, those fools were arrogant and did not learn. Yes, they sealed the main entrance, but there was another. This part of the subway system was in development for a Dust cavern that was discovered, and of course the Schnee's couldn't wait to get their greedy hands upon it."

Fingers curled into fists with a grinding of the teeth.

Elder shrugs his shoulders, "Something went wrong, of course. Disaster struck and exploded a new opening to the outside world. Grimm poured in and slaughtered them all. Vale made the correct decision and sealed their entrance. Damning the settlement to their massacre."

Shock tore through her before turning into questionable anger. "That's inhumane! Why would they just let so many people die? Who?"

"That's up for debate, but the choice was the correct one. Either damn them or Vale follows behind and gets swarmed. The lives of few, do not outweigh the lives of many."

Weiss stomped forward, "But that's wrong! Something could have been done. People can not just condemn others to such a brutal end." Because what's to stop it from happening again.

"Perhaps, but your opinion is irrelevant. It is now a part of history. What is important, is that the source of the Grimm was never closed, and they were flooded with mindless beasts."

"That doesn't make sense, we have yet to come across any Grimm. Either you're lying or…" Weiss feels her heart drop into her stomach. Elder nods once before turning to the metal door. However, he was not the one to open it.

Weiss stormed passed him in a rush and forced herself through with a groan of the rusted door. Upon the other side, a familiar metallic taste filters through her senses. It was a large room that was in ruins. Moon light was pouring through a hole to the outside world with foliage overtaking the room. When her eyes adjust, she takes in wreckage. Claws and slashes dominated the ruined stoned and metal, but what caught her eye the most, was the splotches of blood. It was everywhere in droplets. From the floor, to the walls, upon the ceiling, and even on overturned debris.

She feels a sudden chill racing through her spine upon stepping further into the room. Weiss was cautious from the shadows consuming the room. Still, Smoke said she was in here. She peered and swallowed her breath, "Ashe?"

A bony hand pulls on her luscious hair, forcing her into an awkward back bend, a clawed hand swipes overhead with a wet drop of red splashing upon her cheek. "Wha—"

Once more, she's pulled back by her ponytail and Elder slides before her, "Fool, I warned you. Say nothing, do nothing." He ignores her scowl and keeps a sharp eye out while speaking to the shadows. "Reign it in, Pup."

Weiss did not notice the small figure clawing from the side. It was only when Smoke grabbed the outstretched hand and threw it over against a cracked wall, did she notice. "What was—" The look he gave her reminded her of the warning.

The shadows were shimmering as if something was moving from within.

"This has gone on long enough, Pup. You know better than to let your emotions run rampart." A shadow descends from above. Easily stepping aside, the figure lashes out in vicious kicks and claw swipes from a single arm. Elder slithers between in attack, "Slow, very slow." He counters with a vicious combo, a palm to the chest, a fist to the face, and another to the stomach. It propelled the figure into the shadows, crushing an aged, wooden chair.

Weiss frowns when the figure slowly gets up and spits upon the ground before scurrying off into the shadows like an animal. 'Is that…Ashe?'

"Beat me, you cannot." Smoke hobbles slowly into the center of the room. He knows he has her undivided attention now. He's the biggest threat to her survival. "You are injured and on the verge of breaking. Cease your foolishness, do not let it consume you."

An animalistic roar bellows out from the shadow's depths. Once more the beast lunges for Smoke in desperation. Even Weiss could hear the figures growls and grunts. It swarmed the hooded figure like a wild animal. Clawing and lunging, even going so far as to bite and rip. Elder grunted quietly in disappointment, "Ferocity, without concept, makes you nothing more than a wild beast. I'll put you down like one."

And he did.

Weiss cringed at the snap of the neck. Smoke palmed the beast upon the chin, snapping the head back with an ugly crack. He showed no mercy with a brutal uppercut to the solar plex and ruthlessly raining blows upon the figure. Each hit made Weiss herself wince from the savagery. Finally, he grabs ahold of the neck and lobs the body toward Weiss. The body crashes upon the cement and rolls toward her before stopping at the feet.

Weiss choked upon her breath at the sight. She knew who the figure was, but Weiss did not expect to see her like this. Weiss did not expect to see Ashe so heavily injured like this. Her twin tails were gone, leaving only messy and dirty hair with red flakes caked into it. Her face was heavily brushed and covered in scratches with dried blood. Ashe's clothes didn't fair much better either, littered in rips and tears with red. That wasn't what caught Weiss's attention the most. It was the eyes.

They were a bright and bloody crimson.

Dropping down onto her knees, Weiss lifted her up slowly and carefully to cradle. "Ashe! What—Oh my god, where do I start?"

Slowly, the one good arm that Ashe had raised in trembles. The crimson eyes were dulling and hazing over with each passing moment. Finally reaching Weiss's cheek, it softly attempts to claw, but only ends in a caress. The pupils slowly return to some abnormality, **"Star…dust…"** Her voice was so hoarse and raw. Weiss never had a chance to respond, because the hand drops when Ashe passes out.

Weiss quickly catches the falling hand, "Ashe? Ashe!"

"Stop that useless drabble and help her."

If looks could kill, Smoke would have combusted into flames before dying. "What did you do?!" What happened to her? I want answers, now!"

Smoke casually approaches and gives Ashe a onceover before gazing toward the opening to the outside world. "Two choices. You put that first aid to use and help her, or you sit here and dribble on like an idiot before the Grimm are no long afraid and swarm us. I should not have to tell you which is the smarter choice."

Weiss was seething, but she knew he was correct. "I _will_ get my answers. Do not think you will be able to hide from me after this." Elder Smoke cackles and takes a few paces to keep watch, giving her ample room to work.

And work she did. Sadly, all she could bring was what fit in her combat skirt pockets. Which was not much at all. A small bottle of antiseptic, band-aids, and a roll of bandages was all she had. Elder Smoke at least had the courtesy not to rush her and gave her peace. Probably because it did not take long at all. There was nothing else for her to do. Ashe needs to be taken to a hospital or the Academy at the very least for Peach to handle. "I've done all I can. We should go."

"Good." Once more approaching, he gives a nod of approval. "It's time to go. They are beginning to amass for an assault. You will need to carry her; I'll kill whatever approaches us."

Weiss found that to her liking, she does not trust Ashe in his hands. Even if she has to carry her the whole way back. She won't give Ashe to him. Shuffling Ashe upon her back, the girl was extremely light at the least, because Weiss was not the strongest person around.

Retracing their steps was uneventful for Weiss. For most of the trip, Smoke would disappear, and Weiss would hear Grimm cries echoing through the subway tunnels. Her anger hardly subsidized, a constant reminder was upon her back for answers. What felt like hours, they finally approach the exit and into the city. Elder Smoke made sure to close the exits so no Grimm could make their way inside the walls.

Setting Ashe upon the ground, Weiss gave her a check over. She places a hand upon the burning forehead, "We need to get her to a hospital. Her condition is getting worse by the minute."

"No, do not take her to the hospital. They will find her and kill her."

Weiss roars up and stalks toward Smoke, "Who?! Why are people after her in the first place? I'm getting fed up with these secrets. I want answers. Now."

The two stared at one another for a moment, "If you want answers, you'll need them from her." He smirks at the sight of Weiss's fury. Glacial eyes promising death with flakes of frost appearing upon her clenched fists. "I'll only answer a few questions. Consider them payment."

"Fine. That's an acceptable deal. Now, if you will excuse me for a moment, I need to make a phone call. We are not going to the hospital, so I need to find us a ride back to Beacon." Pulling out her scroll, she steps away to get a small amount of privacy but keeps in range of Ashe.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Smoke looks down at Ashe with a sigh. "Pup…" His voice was low, "It's getting worse…isn't it?" His body hunches over with an ache of the bones, age showing even more than before. "I may not be able to help you…But…" Reaching into a loose sleeve, he pulls out a dagger and admires the edge. "Vengeance..." The sound of heels hides away his dagger before Weiss approaches.

Weiss did not waste any time in getting what she wanted. Cocking her hip and crossing her arms, she begins her questions. "Who's after her?"

"Her former comrades, the Primal Fang."

That's a name she files away. There's no need for her to waste a question on asking who they are. She can interrogate Ashe on that. "Why are they after her?"

"All I can say is, Ashe turned her back on the tribe and committed an atrocious act. I do not know the details; you'll need to ask her." That was a lie of course, he knew everything, but she didn't need to know that. Though by the stare, she suspected as much. "One more question."

Taking a deep breath, she calms herself. He is being extremely short and curt with his answers. Not sure why she expected anything else. He did not give her much to go on, but at least she has a name to go on. There's just one more thing that she is most curious about. "I still do not know why Ashe was all the way out here, and I want to know. Why was she so aggressive and most importantly, why were her eyes red?"

Elder Smoke was silent for a long while. Weiss never took her gaze away, making sure he did not try to flee from her question. Ever so slowly, he stands while reaching into his sleeve. Weiss tenses as he approaches Ashe and slowly hunches over, placing her top hat and daggers beside her resting figure. Smoke begins to walk away into the shadows and comes to a stop before Weiss could yell at him. "Not all captives are locked in cells…Some…become lab rats."

"What are you—Wait!" He disappears into the shadows without hesitation, leaving Weiss alone in the night with Ashe. Her mind was in a buzz of riddles and confusion. He really gave her the short end of the stick. For each question, all he did was give her vague riddles with even more questions. Nothing is making any sense, but for now, it's the least of her worries.

With a heavy heart, she approaches Ashe and drops onto her knees, pulling the faunus to rest upon her lap. Ashe was burning up and hot to touch. Her skin was turning into a pinkish hue from the fever with heavy panting. The amount of injuries she had only made the matter worse. Weiss was disappointed in her lack of preparedness. She should have known better and brought more supplies, because she could do much more for her. But in her haste, she only brought the bare minimum.

Peach is going to yell her ear off.

Weiss rests her cold hand upon Ashe's forehead, smirking when the faunus slowly evens out from the cool touch. Perhaps having a cold touch has its uses after all. "I really need to keep a better eye on you and not let you out of my sight." There she stayed, using her cool hands to help keep the burning fever in check.

It wasn't much longer till the sound of their ride echoed through the empty streets. The engine roared as it grew closer before a motorcycle screeched along the curb with an empty passenger cart. A familiar golden figure leaps and races toward them, "Weiss!"

She couldn't help the sigh of relief from escaping the lips when Yang approached. Though, she looked like she just rolled out of bed and haphazardly threw on her clothes. Her hair was wilder and messier than usual. "You got here quick."

Yang grunted, "Obviously. You called me in the middle of the night, saying it was an emergency, and you needed my help. Of course, I am going to rush over here, what did you expect?"

Weiss nods in relief, "You are right, my apologies." She turned her gaze downward with a faint smile, "I found her."

Following her gaze, Yang crouches down upon her toes. "You did, good work, Princess. I don't know what happened, but she looks really bad. We need to get her to the hospital or something."

The Heiress shook her head, "No hospitals, we need to get back to Beacon."

Yang stared for a moment before accepting it without rebuttal. "Alright, if you say so. Let me help."

Weiss sags in relief at the gesture, letting Yang take Ashe from her lap to carry. "Thank you, I really appre—" It was then that she remembers the problem. The top hat sits upon the ground with her blades.

Lifting her up bridal style, Yang looks her over and blinks at finally noticing the mouse ears upon Ashe's head. Her head tilts slowly, "Huh…She's a faunus…You know, I really should have seen that coming. She's always wearing her top hat and loves her cheese."

"You…aren't upset or anything?"

Yang gives her a quizzical expression, "What? No? Why would I? It just explains a few things. How long have you known?"

Weiss sighs and stands while patting herself down. "Since the entrance exam. Promise not to say anything. Ashe does not want anyone to know."

"Yea, sure, I can do that. I'm good with secrets, Ruby on the other hand…Yeesh."

The heiress approached from the side after Yang reached her motorcycle's passenger cart. "Yang, I'm being serious."

"Relax Princess, I won't tell anyone. Has anyone ever told you that you're a worry wart?" The glare was all the answer she needed, "Moving on…The cart has one seat, but there should be enough room for her to be on your lap. And no, there's no other way." Weiss's mouth clicked shut, "We can sit here and argue and waste time, or we can be grown-ups and get moving."

Weiss wastes no time and takes her seat before finding Ashe placed within her lap. Yang helped strap them in securely and made sure to avoid stress upon the arm. Pleased with herself, they begin their journey back to Beacon Academy. Yang is an experienced driver; she avoids making sharp turns or jostling to aggravate any more injuries for Ashe.

The Heiress sat quietly in the seat, letting the scenery pass her by and keep Ashe close at hand. While her thoughts were abuzz with new information and questions, she tried not to think about it too much. The fatigue of the night was beginning to wear upon her for being inactive. She quelled the instinct to yawn upon arriving at the Academy.

That would be unbecoming of a Lady such as herself.

She tried to protest, but Yang literally and figuratively shoved her aside and carried Ashe herself. "I got her, I'm stronger than I look, Princess."

With a pout, Weiss followed behind closely. The corridors were empty and dark. It made their journey undisturbed and Weiss instructed Yang to take Ashe to infirmary. Weiss opens the door and enters beforehand, prepping a bed to be used.

Collecting a few supplies, she also grabs a first-aid book, just to be safe. Looking the faunus over, Weiss reaches up and begins to straighten up her hair to adjust it out of the way. It was then she begins to properly administer the basic techniques that she knows.

It was only after a couple of minutes and cleaning the grim and dried blood, did Weiss realize Yang was lingering at the foot of the bed. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I always know what I'm doing."

Yang rolls her eyes before glancing over Ashe in concern, "Is she going to be okay?"

Is she going to be okay? Weiss is not sure how to respond. Her knowledge is limited, but she seems to be okay for the most part. Rather, she's not okay, but doesn't seem to be dying. That's always a plus. "I think so." Weiss dabs a wet cloth upon Ashe's burning forehead. Her fever came back with a vengeance. "Professor Peach needs to look her over."

"Yea…that makes sense."

The bags under Weiss's eyes begin to grow heavy, but there's something that's been bugging her. "Are you…not going to ask what happened?"

Yang stretches overhead, "What? Would you actually tell me what happened?"

Thinking it over, Weiss shakes her head, "No…Probably not. I don't even really know myself."

"Then there's no point in me asking." Weiss frowns at the exaggerated yawn from Yang. "I know I don't need any, but my beauty sleep was interrupted and there's still time to catch a nap before class. I'll let the others know you'll be late or missing." Yang marches toward the door with fingers interlocked behind her head.

"Hey…Yang." The golden boxer peers over a shoulder. Weiss is looking her direction with hands neatly folded in her lap. "Thank you."

With a bashful scratch upon the back of her head, Yang shuffles around before waving her hand dismissively. "Yea, anytime and remember to wipe your cheek." The door closes behind her.

Weiss raises her fingers to the cheek and draw back with a few flakes of blood. She recalls when a splotch of red splattered against her cheek. Lingering on the red, she sighs to herself before tightening into a fist. "When you wake up, we are having a long conversation. Even if I have to tie you down. First…" Rising to her feet and pulling out her scroll, "I need to make a call…She's totally going to snap my ear off."

She was right. The amount of insults and curses thrown her way was absurd. She probably should have asked Yang to make the call instead of her. Sadly, that's all in the past now. Forgoing a shower, Weiss remains sitting at the bedside, waiting. Eyes growing heavy, she dips into a light nap.

The door slams open, roughly half an hour later. Jolting Weiss awake in shock to find Professor Peach storming into the infirmary. "Why is it always you two?!" Peach looked to be a mess. Partially in her pajamas and white lab coat thrown over with her hair loose and a fritz.

Weiss couldn't help but grimace at the look. She herself would probably be just as pissed at being woken up in the middle of the night. "I'm sor—"

"Silence!" Weiss quickly does as told when Peach is at the footrest, least she suffers her sleep-deprived wrath. "Give me her diagnosis."

She just told her to be silent and now she wants her to speak? Instead of retorting, Weiss gives into her demands, glossing over what her limited knowledge was able to notice. Mainly focusing on what visible injuries were present. When Peach stared at her, she couldn't help but fidget before snapping back. "What?"

Peach sneered, "That was horrible and didn't provide me with anything. I'll have to beat the knowledge into your head later. Now be a good girl and get out of my way." Peach doesn't even wait, bulldozing her way forcing Weiss out of the way. Something caught Peach's eye immediately, "This bruise on her chin is recent and fresh, what happened?"

Weiss took a moment to recollect, "She took a blow to the chin, snapped her head back, and then-"

"What?!" The ferocity of the shout made Weiss freeze. "Why did you not tell me that immediately? She could be concussed or worse!" Peach rampaged around the bedding, dismantling it from the wall to roll across the room to machinery on the other end. "I'm surrounded by amateurs."

Weiss could only watch in stunned silence while Peach worked and strapped wires to the comatose Faunus's head. The sight alone made her second guess everything she's done so far. Professor Peach was correct, she should have mentioned that when she first came in. But in her own arrogance, she didn't think.

It left her pride wounded.

A styrofoam cup is held before her, steam rising from the warm, coffee beverage in a lightly tanned hand. Weiss turns to find Miyako staring down at her with an awkward smile. "I…wouldn't take what she said to heart. She's yells at everyone. Even other professionals."

Narrowing her eyes, Weiss turns her nose away. "I'm fine, thanks."

Miyako sets the drink on the tabletop. "I'm not exactly, in your good books, am I?"

"Gee, I wonder why?"

Hiding behind her own cup, Miyako sighs before taking a sip. "I know, I messed up, badly. In my defense, I had my hands full." Staring down into the hot beverage, Miyako shakes her head before putting her beverage on the tabletop. "But it's no excuse, I'm well aware of that fact."

Weiss whirled in anger, "Of course its not! You were to be her chaperone and guard her! All I know is that you two were separated and she was involved in the fuel depot explosion. You come back alive and well, and Ashe is gone for over a week. None of you even told me a thing, and I'm just supposed to be forgiving about it? Excuse me, but no."

"No…" Tightening her expression, Miyako glides a hand through her hair. "No, you're right. We didn't exactly take your feelings into consideration. At the very least, I should have been the one to tell you, but I didn't. That's on me."

"Obviously. Not even my teammates would screw up that badly."

Miyako had to bite her tongue before she bit back. "Look. All I want to say is, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

The Ice Queen stared at her long and hard. "I am not the one you should be apologizing to. That belongs to Ashe. If she forgives you…I'll tolerate you, but if she doesn't…"

The barista takes the discarded drink and once more offers it to Weiss in an olive branch. "I understand, in the meantime, drink up. You'll need the energy, because Peach will be a screaming banshee once she's done."

Hesitating for a moment, Weiss accepts the drink, "Why?"

This time, Miyako smirks behind her cup, "You'll see."

That did not sit well with Weiss, but she had nothing more to say on the matter. Perfectly content to watch Peach work and taking mental notes on her procedures. This way she will have something to study for future references. Even with her coffee, it was difficult to stay awake. Staying up well through the night is not something she's used too. She was always in bed by a proper time, scheduled. By the time she finished her caffeine, she was not prepared for the storm that rolled in her direction.

Professor Peach's expression was cold and the death grip on her shoulder was painful. "Excuse me, we need to talk. Now."

"Can't we talk here?" The fingers bore further into her shoulder in a wince of pain.

Peach's expression was strained and holding herself back. "No, because I'll disturb the patient when I yell at you for being an idiot. Move it."

"Wha—"

Weiss never had a chance to protest. Miyako smirked knowingly behind her cup, feeling vindicated at knowing what's to come. Peach dragged Weiss from the chair and into the hallway. The petite girl is slammed into the wall before having the collar of her bolero in Peach's grasp. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Her hands raise up to struggle against the grasp, Peach's hold was surprisingly strong. "What are you even talking about? Let me go!"

"Hell no! I am furious beyond belief! Do you have any idea how fool-hearty and just plain stupid you are? Why did you not tell anyone where you were going or what you were doing? What if something happened to you? No one would know till we find your corpse!"

Is she…trying to lecture her on filling them in and keeping them informed? Something snapped within Weiss in defiance, "Don't you dare try to lecture me, you'd be nothing more than a hypocrite!" Weiss didn't relent when Peach's eyes grew cold. "None of you told me what happened that night and kept me in the dark. I was forced to draw my own conclusions and then I had to constantly be questioned and reminded by my friends if I knew where Ashe. Do you know how humiliating and frustrating it was for me to have no answers?"

"That does not mean you go off on your own and do something reckless! It is not some whimsical fairy tale out there with knights in shining armor. People go missing all the time and no one even bats an eye. Even Huntsmen."

Weiss breaks the hold upon her collar, "You think I don't know that? That I am just some damsel who doesn't know about the outside world? I am not so ignorant that I would not weigh the pros and cons." She jams a finger into Peach's chest, "Don't you dare criticize me. I got results. I found Ashe, and I brought her back. Not you. Not Miyako. Me."

Silence presses through for a moment, Peach studying her features calmly, "That brings the question, how did you know where to find her?"

The Heiress shuffles to put more breathing space between them. "I didn't, but someone else did."

"Someo—Who?"

Weiss straightens her collar and clothing, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think he was her mentor. Apparently, he is very well acquainted with her and knew where she was."

"And you followed him? Just like that?"

"It's not like I had a choice! What else did I have to go on? Sitting around did nothing, so I acted. Like I said, I brought her back and everything's fine. What's the big deal?"

Peach sighed in frustration, "It is too early to deal with this shit. Go take a shower and rest, skip classes today, I don't care." Weiss motioned to interject, "She's stable, don't make this difficult. Ashe will have a concussion when she wakes up, but I see no lasting damage. A stiff neck to be sure, fever is back, and her arm is still damaged, but time will mend those."

"Then let me stay and help." Weiss made for the door before a hand firmly held her back.

"No, you are more than likely to get in the way right now." Peach snorts at the glacial gaze, "Look, you are not dumb. You have not slept well lately, and you haven't been eating properly. Ashe won't wake up for a day at the minimum. I doubt seeing you disheveled will be a good impression."

Weiss stared in defiance before trying to force her way back inside. Professor Peach easily fends her off with little effort. With a huff and stomp, Weiss grumbles under breath and storms down the hall. She didn't get far before she heard Peach call out her name. Looking over her shoulder, she finds Peach awkwardly rubbing onto the back of her neck.

"Good job. You found her and brought her back. That deserves praise, so good work." With a nod, Peach disappears into the infirmary with a lock of the door. Not wishing to be disturbed so early in the morning.

She stood there for a moment, taking in what she heard. It is not often that Weiss is praised for anything. At least genuine praise. While she does enjoy the lavished praise to get into her good books, which swells her pride furthermore, genuine praise is rare. Father only complimented her in hollow words when she does something to further his interests. Winter is very rare, and always followed by heavy critic. There was her butler, Klein, but there was always that invisible wall of employee to employer.

Even if he helped raise her from childhood. There's always that whisper of, he's just doing his job.

With that in mind, there was a light step back to her dorm room. Ruby was out cold and snoring. Finding Yang still awake and listening to music wasn't too much of a surprise. But what was a surprise, however, was finding Blake reading. "Good morning, you're up early."

Blake rolled onto her side, "Yea, someone doesn't exactly know the meaning of silence in the middle of the night."

"I said I was sorry." Yang rolls up into a sitting position, "I was in a rush and I didn't mean to wake you up from your, 'precious' beauty sleep."

A teasing grin works upon Blake's lips, "It's alright, I'm not upset. Just think you could use some more of it yourself." She narrowly avoids the pillow thrown at her face.

"Will you two keep it down?" Weiss storms over to her side of the dorm to relax on the bed. "I rather not find out if Ruby is the cranky type when she's woken up early."

Yang grimaces, "She's very cranky. You have no idea how much she gripes and pouts at being woken up early."

"I have an idea." Weiss grabs a fresh pair of clothes for a shower, "And I rather not prove it correct, thank you."

Yang stretches after Weiss disappears into the bathroom, only to have Blake call out to her, "So, are you going to fill me in or what? Its not often that you storm out in the middle of the night."

"Nothing too exciting, honestly. Just had to go pick up Weiss and Ashe." Blake perks up and stares at her in eagerness. "Oh…Right…I forgot to tell you that. Weiss found Ashe, surprise."

"You couldn't have told me that sooner?"

Yang yields herself to Blake, "My bad, I didn't mean to keep it, but it slipped my mind. I'm still trying to unwind here and being woken up in the middle of the night sucks."

Blake motioned to sit at the edge of her bed, "Well, how is she?"

"I dunno." Yang shrugged, "I mean, I'm not exactly a doctor or anything. She was roughed up bad and unconscious, but I don't think there was anything life threatening. We'd probably have to ask Princess for that."

Without a word, Blake stands to begin dressing for the date into her school uniform. Already hearing everything that she wanted, even if there was no real information about her well-being. By the time Yang finished dressing, Weiss appeared from the bathroom in her school uniform. "Uh, are you going to attend classes today? I figured you'd take the day off."

Weiss snorts pompously, "Of course not. I'm not a child. I will still attend lectures and represent the Schnee name proudly. However, I will need coffee. Lots of coffee." Before she could leave the room, Yang calls out where she is going. "If I am going to pull this off, I need a big thermos for my coffee. Also, allow me to apologize in advance if I am more…snappy…today."

Yang scoffs and waves her away. It is time for the studious students to be out and about. The sun has mostly risen in a dark blue hue. Better to have as little interaction with nobodies today. Weiss has a feeling her nervous will be on a short fuse today, but in her rush to the cafeteria, she was surprised to bump into a familiar face. "Good morning, Pyrrha."

"Oh, Good morning, Weiss. It's a surprise to see you up so early." Already the red head was bright and perky. Must be a common thing for her to wake up at this time.

Weiss politely agrees, "Yes, I suppose it is quite rare for me to be up and about at this time of morning, but today was an exception."

Pyrrha wore a morning smile, and Weiss stared at it. She knew a political smile from a mile away. After all, she's had to use it every day of her life back at home. The top student began using it when word of Ashe's disappearance came forward. Though Pyrrha never asked directly, she always lingered when Nora approached and demanded any new information that she may have heard. Why does everyone assume she knows everything?

She does, but still.

"Oh? May I inquire about it? For conversation sake."

Finding a thermos, Weiss quickly gets to work filling it up, before using her semblance to chill it for a quick drink to refill. "Of course, I finally received word on Ashe's whereabout, so I went to recover her. She's in the infirmary now."

A clatter of silverware makes Weiss gaze over toward Pyrrha. Only to find her staring with a neutral expression, "You found her? That's…good." A bright and beautiful smile shone upon her lips in relief and her shoulders relaxed. Like there was some weight upon her. "Wonderful even. You said she's in the infirmary? How is she?"

Weiss indulges herself in a bigger breakfast than usual for the energy, but she makes note to work off the extra calories later. "She's stable. Professor Peach is with her, but I was told she's going to be unconscious for a day at least. Maybe longer."

Pyrrha frowns in a downward gaze, "I see. Perhaps I will visit her later then. I doubt Professor Peach wants people to disturb her."

A thought comes to Weiss and she heavily frowns before turning to Pyrrha with a serious expression. "Do not tell Nora. Not till later. We both know how she will react and what kind of rampage she will go on."

With a grimace, the warrioress nods, "That would be, most wise. Perhaps at the end of the day would be best."

"That would be too soon." Pyrrha sheepishly chuckles to herself. With her thermos in hand and large breakfast, Weiss is ready to tackle the rest of the day without any sleep. Though her mind was constantly wondering to a suspicious thought that's been bothering her.

Why did Elder just up and leave?

After separating from Weiss, Smoke had one destination in mind. Slithering through the shadows, he finds himself deep within the woods. The trees were bright and colorful as if autumn was already here, but it was still far off. His stealth was to be commended, with all the leaves and twigs upon the forest floor, he didn't make a sound.

Smoke came to a sudden stop and looked up into the trees, "I know you're there, still too young to think you can hide from me."

A low purr of a chuckle echoes between the trees as a shadow lounges upon a thick branch with a bushy tail swinging below lazily. "Who says I didn't want you to find me?"

"Hak-hak, get to my age and you learn to see through these things."

The shadow motions the hands to rest beneath her chin as pillows. "Of course, but I won't be some empty husk like you at that age. Time has not been kind to you."

Elder chuckles to himself, "Time is kind to no one, it will creep up on you without your notice. Though you will do well to remember, that I am still stronger than you. Even in my withered, old age."

The shadow licks at the back of a hand with a glint of metal claws, "For now, but not for long."

Leaning against the trunk, Elder rests against the wood. "Well? What of the fool? Can't believe he let his guard down, imbecile."

"Hah~ It will take more than that to kill Ploom. It's not the first time Ashe ran him through, and I doubt it will be the last."

"Hmph, make sure that blind idiot doesn't go and get himself killed. Always was the wild cannon, that one." A soft purr acknowledges him, "Well? Are you going to ask?"

A leg shifts off the branch, "Must I? We both know you are going to tell me regardless, so just spit it out."

Elder barks out a cackle with a shake of his head, "Such a rude and impatient child. You should learn to be more honest, hm?"

The swaying foot and tail come to a halt, "Shut up, old fool, and just tell me."

"Hm, she's alive, that's to be sure."

The tail and leg once more resume swaying slowly, "That's good, would be a shame if she died."

"Indeed, but she is not in the most favorable conditions."

The shadow falters for only a moment, "Better than dead. What of her… _condition_?"

Elder frowns with a sigh, "Getting worse, it is. I had to put her down myself this time."

The shadow slowly rises her head, a mane of hair cascading down her back. "I see. What of your hunt?"

A dangerous glint shines under Elder's hood, "I'm getting closer. It's just a matter of time before I find my prey. I will find them."

Wood snaps from above as bark lightly pelts down from above, claws digging into the wood from a vicious grip. "I don't think, I need to remind you, do I?"

"No." As the sun peeks through the canopies, a vicious snarl is upon his lips with unbridled fury within his eyes. "My Prey's death will be painful, agonizing, and without mercy. They will suffer all of our rage for tormenting one of our own. This, I swear."

Slowly shifting, the shadow crouches upon the thick branch. The sun illuminated a shade of electric blue eyes with a sweltering fire behind them. Fangs pronounced in a growl of wrath.

"Make them bleed."

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry for the delay on this one. Life has been really hectic lately and there has not been much time for me to write lately. Hopefully I'll be able to have more free time soon. I do have some new art pieces up on my DA, so check them out if you haven't already. I'll do my best to have the next chapter out at a better time frame. Leave a comment or review about what you think so far. :D**

 **Darth**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N) Howdy everyone! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. With everything going on, I haven't had much time for writing. I am working on average, seven days a week and just about fifteen hours a day, lol. Logistics ftw! Other than that, hopefully things start to equal out again, I'm ready for a vacation, haha. Finally finished watching the new season of MHA...I kept running out of tissues!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Ashe could never find herself getting used to this setting, no matter how many times it happens. She was floating through an endless void that chills to her bones, yet she feels nothing. With a half-lidded expression, Ashe gazed up toward the glassy sky, the once beautiful stained glass now beyond recognition with cracks. It has been so long since it was whole. What was the picture?

She could not remember.

A slow stream of aura trailed from below to the cracked glass, patching and melding the crevices in a temporary solution. Tilting her gaze downward, Ashe looked into the abyss. She saw Fairy within the depths, a speck in the distance. There was no need for Ashe to get a closer look, she already knew what she would find.

The red was bleeding from Fairy as she withered and fought against the tide. Closing her eyes, Ashe turned away. There was nothing she could do. Even if she tried to help, she would only get in Fairy's way or face her wrath. At least the worst of it had passed. The other half just needed to purify it out of her system.

Ashe had rested long enough. Fairy gave her a job to do after all. Her own responsibility. Taking in a deep breath, her body was pulled down by gravity. A heavy weight bore down upon her petite figure in a wave of pain. Her eyes were heavy, but with enough struggling, they opened.

Instant regret broke through when fluttering eyes were met with a blinding, white light. She tried to whimper at the burn, but her throat was dry and hoarse. Was she still sick? She felt hot and sweaty. That was annoying, but at least she was alive. At that point, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing though. Slowly sitting herself up was a struggle. Her left arm was completely bandaged in a sling, so that did not make the chore any easier.

It didn't take long to scan her surroundings and find out she was in the academy's infirmary. How she got here, she doesn't know. At least its somewhere recognizable.

The other few times, she had awakened in the middle of nowhere.

Finding a pitcher with lukewarm water beside the bed, Ashe poured herself a cup. Rather, she attempted it, anyway. Her body was sore, and her fingertips were wrapped in bandages. With a sigh, she laid in bed for someone to return. Thankfully, it didn't take long for someone to enter.

Peach returned with a mug in hand. She gave Ashe a stare before massaging her temple. "Of course, you would wake up when I'm gone."

"Mm."

Setting down her mug, Peach approached the bed with her medical bag. "Let's make this quick and then the questions can start." The check-up was quick. Her bandages did not need any changing and a small intake of medicine was all she needed. "Let's start at the beginning, what do you last remember?"

Pondering to herself, Ashe began to think of an alibi. Miyako more than likely told her everything on her end already at least up until they separated. This meant Peach more than likely had information that Ashe was unaware of. Straying from the truth would only expose any fabrications and make her situation worse.

"Mm, I remember separating from Miyako after we were ambushed." Peach nodded and gave nothing away. "I tried to escape my pursuer, but nothing I did worked. Eventually, he cornered me at a silo of some sort."

Peach crossed a leg over the other.

Ashe took it as a clue that she already knew where. "We fought, and with my injury, I was on the losing end. I was going to run, but his partner showed up. I don't know who they were, but I found out they were targeting people leaving the club at random."

"You don't know who they were?"

"No. All we found out was that they were staking the club and anyone of interest was their target. Though, what we did find out was what they were looking for."

Peach crossed her arms and stared with an emotionless mask. "And what was that?"

"Me." No reaction like she thought. Miyako must have already informed her of this.

"And you do not know who they were?"

Ashe shakes her head, "I've done many unethical things in the past. They could be related to any number of them. I won't know till I get more clues." With a hum, Peach motioned for her to continue. "After that, I was losing the fight, badly."

"How badly?"

"They were about to kill me."

Peach showed only a fraction of a twitch, but she did frown. "But you're not dead, so what happened?"

Ashe casually shrugged, "More people showed up. It was one big party, I guess."

"Sounds like it."

"Apparently, they had a grudge against my assailants, so they fought. I tried to escape during the feud, but my pursuers were annoyingly persistent about not letting me escape. Last thing I remember is trying to escape down a tunnel and a big explosion. I don't remember anything else after that."

"Hm…" Peach bored into Ashe with a steely gaze. Sadly, for her, Ashe was used to an even more frightening stare from Slappy, so it wasn't an issue to keep face under the scrutiny. "So, you do not remember anything else after the fuel depot explosion, and you had nothing to do with it?"

"Nn, I don't remember anything else. How long have I been unconscious?"

With a sigh, Peach begun to collect her things. "In my infirmary? Roughly a week. I thought you'd wake up sooner, but you have a knack of doing what you want." Well, she couldn't deny that. "It's about time. I was getting fed up with keeping the other brats away. Animals, the lot of them."

"Mm?" What was Peach talking about? Ashe suddenly found her top hat thrown in her direction from Peach.

"Put that on, they should be here any minute now. I swear, they can't show up to class on time, but that orange firecracker is always here on the hour." Following the order, Ashe got a sense of déjà vu.

A loud and robust banging on the door was followed by a shout, "Listen up toots! Today's the day you let me in! My patience has run out. You will open this door or so help me I'm breaking it down! Try me! I dare you!"

Peach sighed with a growing headache while attempting to rub it away. "Speak of the thunderous typhoon, and she appears." She glared toward Ashe, "This. This is all your fault. I have suffered her ear-piercing shouting and battering ram knocks on my door."

"Sorry?"

"That's it! I'mma countin' to three and then I'm breaking through this door! One! Tw-Will you let me go! I'm trying to be intimidating here! Ren! You're ruining my thunder! I-said-let-go!" A dull thump smacked against the wall from the outside with a groan. "Two!"

Ashe shrunk into her bed to hide away behind the blankets when Peach stormed toward the door in heavy footsteps. "Three! Ready or not lady, I'm huffin' n puffin!" With a scowl, Peach threw open her door and stuck out her foot.

Nora suddenly barged through the doorway with her shoulder and a shocked expression. Tumbling over the extended foot, Nora faceplanted into the tiled floor with a loud smack. Professor Peach took a deep inhale with a look of relief.

"My god, that felt great."

Standing up, Nora had a bright red mark upon her nose and jabbed her finger into Peach's chest. "Hey! What's the big idea? That's not how this works! You're supposed to let me barge in through the door and look appalled that I'd actually do it! But you went and tripped me! Who do you think you are, Lucy van Pelt?!"

Without a word, Professor Peach reached out and used an iron claw to grab onto Nora's head. If it hurt, Nora showed no sign of discomfort before Peach spun her body around to the bed. "She's awake now."

Nora lit up like a firecracker. "Mousey!" She tried a running hug, but the iron claw kept her firmly in place.

Peach was not amused, "She's still sick and weak. Keep contact to a minimum and let her rest."

"Yea, sure. Whatever you say."

The two stared at one another before Professor Peach let her go. "You only have a few minutes. If you go overboard, I'm throwing you out."

As if by teleportation, Nora threw her arms around Ashe and smothered her into a hug. "Mousey! I've missed you so much!" Thankfully the hug wasn't too strong, but Ashe still required oxygen. "Where have you been? Who did this to you? I'll break both their legs! Why were you unconscious, for so long? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Before Ashe could pass out from a lack of oxygen, a hand grabbed Nora by the back of the collar and pulled her away. "What did Professor Peach just tell you? She needs rest. Don't overwhelm her. I am sure she has been through a lot."

With a huff and pout, Nora kicked out her feet. "I know, I know, but I can't help it, Ren. It's Mousey!"

Catching her breath, Ashe nodded her thanks to Ren. "Thank you, Ren."

"My pleasure, and hello, Ashe. It does me well to see you. How are you?" He offered a soft smile.

Ashe sniffled while motioning her bandaged arm, "Mm, could be better, and yourself?"

Ren salutes with a fist upon his chest, "I am well, thank you for asking."

Nora cut herself in and plopped upon the bed, halfway over Ashe's legs. "I am doing great also!"

A tiny smile broke free upon Ashe's lips. "Mm, so I see. Have I missed out on anything?"

"Eh? Not really, I mean besides boring schoolwork. There was a huge explosion in the city, and we could see it from team RWBY's window. It was awesome!" Ashe twitched at the comment. "Other than that…Oh!" That was where Nora scowled, "That Cardin jerk has been coming around more often recently. He keeps picking on Jaune. Every time we try to step in, he tells us not to worry about it. That's annoying."

"Mm?" Ashe filed that tidbit of information away for later.

"Enough about that, lemme give you the juicy gossip around the block!" Nora proceeded to turn into a chatterbox. Telling her about all the drama and gossip around the academy, from relationships to school issues within the students. Nora was quite the heckling hen and loved to get sensitive details. Ashe didn't mind the one-sided conversation. It took her mind off things and Nora didn't even try to ask why she disappeared or ended up unconscious and injured. Ren did not talk much either, just casually stood to the side and gave them his calming presence. It was highly welcomed.

Ashe appreciated it immensely.

As the time passed, Nora wormed her way upon the bed beside her. It was at that point when Professor Peach finally had enough and kicked them out. Nora swore to come back later, while Ren quietly departed with a soft word of letting the others know of her awakening.

Closing her eyes for a nap, Ashe almost instantly fell asleep. The medication soothed her body and made her numb with a tingly sensation. A dreamless nap welcomed her before she woke to an unexpected visitor within the infirmary.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she was thankful to falling asleep with her hat upon her head. "Mm…Hello?"

Closing her book, Blake nodded politely, "Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nn, medicine wore off, I guess. What are you doing here?"

Pocketing her book, Blake stood and stretched toward the ceiling. "I came to pick you up, but I figured I'd let you sleep some more. Professor Peach said someone needs to escort you back to your room. Ruby and Yang both have detention for making a scene during class after Nora and Ren gave the news. Weiss needed to make a call, so she won't be back till later."

With a slow blink, Ashe looked around and found the sunlight to be gone and replaced with the light of the moon. "Nn, sorry. If I had known, I'd have waited before napping."

"Don't worry, it gave me plenty of reading time in peace." Blake politely began to help collect Ashe's belongings, which was more in the line of bandages and medicine. "Here, I'll carry these for you."

"Mm, thank you."

It was a quiet walk back to Ashe's dorm room. She very much enjoyed Blake's silence. Just her presence was comforting in itself, knowing that someone was there is a welcomed feeling. Regretfully, Blake was unable to stay after setting Ashe's belongings into the room. She had her own schoolwork that she procrastinated for reading time.

Blake stalled at the doorway, as if she had something to say, but shook her head and left with a farewell. Ashe barely managed to throw on her pajamas before crashing upon her bed. Not even hunger could keep her awake from rest.

The knock on her door roused her from sleep. Did she even lock it? Ashe can't remember, but she grunted out a response to enter. The voice that followed was easily recognizable.

"Good morning~, I didn't wake you, did I?"

Ashe mumbled an affirmation, because yes, Pyrrha did wake her up. What is she doing up so early? Rather, why the hell is she bothering her this early?

Pyrrha awkwardly chuckled, "Ah-ha, yea. I didn't really think this through. My apologies, but I thought you might like some food." She held out a paper bag in tribute.

With a groan, Ashe shuffled into a sitting position with her injured arm. Already she could tell it was going to be an annoyance till she could use it again. "Mm, just set it over here." With a jolt, Pyrrha did as she was told and placed the food upon the bookshelf.

She stood back with an awkward pause to fill the room. Ashe watched when Pyrrha shuffled upon her feet. It appeared like she had something on her mind. "Do you…have something to say?"

Pyrrha balked in surprise, "Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just…I wanted to see with my own eyes, that's all."

Ashe tilted her head in confusion, "See what?"

A small smile crept upon Pyrrha's lips. "Nothing of importance. I should be going if I want to get a morning work out before class." Ashe watched Pyrrha head toward the door, hand on the doorknob before she turned back around. "May I…ask a small favor?"

Ashe grabbed her small pillow from Ozpin and set it on her lap. "Mm."

Pyrrha nibbled on her inner cheek for a moment, "Do you think you could…speak with Jaune when you are able? He has been…distant lately. He won't talk with anyone. Not even with his own team."

Her? Talk? Communicate with someone about being distant? Pyrrha really did not think this favor through. "Mm…Am I really the person you should be asking for this? I'm not exactly what you'd call…social."

"Well…yes…you have a point." Ouch. "But Jaune seems to hold you in a different light, and it doesn't hurt to try."

With a sigh, Ashe nodded. "Mm, sure. I won't make any promises though."

"That's all I ask. Thank you." Pyrrha was halfway through the door, "By the way, I see what you mean." Ashe perked up. "It is more difficult to keep my focus on you without your bell. Good day." Pyrrha closed the door behind her.

The room suddenly collapsed; Ashe felt her lungs constrict with shock at the revelation. How did she not notice? Her good hand shook uncontrollably and reached for the bell around her neck.

Ashe clutched on nothing.

Repeatedly grasping at the missing heirloom, wishing for a different result with each desperate clutch. "Where is it? What did you do?!" Throwing off her blankets, Ashe scours her bed for the bell.

 **'You know it's not here.'**

Ashe ignored Fairy and stumbled around her room, raiding through her desks and closets. She threw what few worldly possessions she had upon the ground. "It has to be here. I just misplaced it."

 **'Don't be stupid. Let it go.'**

"Let it go?!" With a furious shout, Ashe lashed out in anger, kicking her desk chair onto the ground and slamming into the wall. "You threw it away!"

 **'Then get a new one.'**

Ashe collapsed upon the ground, coughing and struggling to hold herself up. The anger and violent tantrum were stirring up her fever. The pain in her throat made it difficult to speak and internalize their argument. 'I can't just get a new one. You know that, it was special.'

 **'Don't make me laugh. The bell lost its value long ago. We don't know who that person was. We don't know why they bought it for us. We can't even remember what they looked like. Special? Come back to reality, that bell no longer holds a meaning for us.'**

Ashe choked on her breath, vision becoming a wet blur upon the ground. 'Can't you for once, show some compassion?'

Fairy was silent for only a moment, and Ashe could feel her cold presence, **'Compassion, makes you weak.'**

The door cracked open when Ashe spat out vehemently in denial, "I am not weak."

"I never said you were. Who are you talking to?" Ashe whirled in surprise having failed to notice her intruder. She found Weiss surveying her room in mild disgust. "What happened in here—" Weiss's expression fell before slamming the door behind her. She stomped toward Ashe and dropped down to cup her cheeks. "What's wrong? What happened?" This was not the scene Weiss had expected to walk into.

Ashe couldn't tear her watery gaze away, "Fairy threw away my bell…I can't find it."

Using her thumbs to wipe away the tears from the Ashe's eyelids, Weiss sighed quietly. "Is that all? Don't worry, you'll have it back later today." Wait, what? As if reading her mind, Weiss rolled her eyes while lifting Ashe to her feet. "It came into my possession, but I noticed it was dulled and covered in scratches. So, I took it on myself to get it repaired. Should be ready by today, the shop does quick and efficient work."

Ashe was unable to hear all the details because there was only one thing she fixated on. "You have my bell?"

Weiss nodded, "Yes, that is what I said. Well…Technically, I do not have it right now, but I will in the evening." A sudden warm weight wrapped around her. Weiss felt an arm thrown around her with ash colored hair burying into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "H-hey! I don't really do this hugging thing."

Weiss tried to slip away, but Ashe kept a firm hold and leaned her weight on the slim girl. Weiss is in possession of her bell. Her precious bell that she has held onto for years. She will have ownership of it again. Coming off her adrenaline high, Ashe slumped and burned hot with a fever. She felt a cool palm on her forehead.

"You're burning up. I only came to check on you. I have to get to class because I cannot afford to miss anymore days." Prying the faunus from her figure, Weiss helped shuffle her back to bed. "I'll clean what I can but get some rest. We need to talk, so I will come by after class."

Ashe coughed into a nod. Her eyes were heavy and difficult to keep open.

Once Weiss pulled the blankets up, she cleaned what she could before glancing at the watch on the underside of her wrist. "I really can't afford to miss more class, or he will be more upset. Get some rest, I mean it. Afterwards, we need to have a talk."

Whether Ashe responded, she was not sure herself. She had fallen asleep before Weiss even left. Though the girl cleaned what she could, the room was still a mess. That was how Ashe remembered it.

 **'Wake up.'**

Being spurred by the sound of Fairy within her mind, Ashe groaned and struggled with the sandman of dreams.

"Ah, good afternoon. Quite the light sleeper, aren't you?"

An aroma of hot chocolate wafted through the air as it was something, she had grown accustom to in the clocktower. Strangely enough, she was completely tucked into the bed with a cool rag on her head. Ashe was only able to turn her head, but she found Ozpin sitting beside her bedside. He had his signature mug within his grasp, and what looked to be her scroll upon his lap. That was not what caught her attention. It was something else entirely.

The dark spectacles that covered his eyes made him look different.

Before she could speak, he smiled softly and adjusted the cool rag to cover her eyes. "Now, now, you need to rest, this is but a simple dream." Drowsiness weighed down her consciousness. Ashe couldn't fight it, sleep once more wrestled control into a deep slumber.

It wasn't until the cool rag was removed from her eyes did Ashe stir once more. This time, her body was no longer heavy or stiff. Quickly having sat up, she rubbed a hand upon her temple. 'What…What was that?' Ashe wiped the moisture from her eyes, the sands fall from her eyes. 'That wasn't a dream…was it?' Her vision slowly cleared while staring at her hand. 'Was Ozpin in my room?'

"Sorry, did that wake you up?"

Snapping to the voice, Ashe found Weiss beside her with the dry cloth in hand. She instinctively calmed down at the sight and evened out her breathing. "Nn, I've been sleeping all day. What time is it?"

Weiss checked her watch, "Late evening, nearing nighttime. I see you cleaned up while I was away." Turning toward the bag of food, Weiss perked a brow, with what appeared to be a slight pout. "When did someone bring you food? You didn't eat it?"

"Pyrrha brought it in the morning before you showed up. I forgot all about it."

Weiss hummed quietly in thought. "I see…Well, now that you are awake, there are some things I want to talk to you about."

"Mm, what about?"

Taking her place upon the edge of the bed, Weiss made herself comfortable for a long conversation. "Where to even start…" After drumming her fingers against her slender thighs, Weiss nodded to herself. "This morning, you had a freak out." Ashe grimaced at how blunt Weiss was. "You said it was because something Fairy did, your other…personality? Tell me about her."

Ashe stared at Weiss; those glacial orbs were unyielding. She could instantly tell that there's no escaping this conversation. Not like she could even if she wanted to. Tilting toward the windows, Ashe found the curtains closed. She was not sure about the door. "If…if I do, can you make sure—" Weiss flicked her finger as a glyph sprouted on the door with a locking click.

Weiss never tore her gaze away from Ashe. "Anything else?"

Ashe's throat turned dry at the sound. She really, really did not want to have this conversation. Rather, she hates talking in general. Especially when it comes to sensitive subjects because getting her to talk was equivalent to cracking open a dust vault. That doesn't mean she hasn't before. It was just insanely difficult before someone figured out the trick.

Slowly wiggling out from blankets under the watchful eye of Weiss, she crawled along her bed. Flopping onto her side, Ashe rested her head upon Weiss's warm and soft lap, startling the heiress, "Wha—"

"You know…I'm not good with talking about myself." Weiss clicked her mouth shut to listen. "I don't know how. I get…stressed and anxious. After…separating from my mother. There was only one person I confided in…Slappy." Weiss dared not to interrupt. With a deep sigh, Ashe relaxed her body and sunk into the warmth. "Only because she figured out the trick…though she was forceful with it." A hollow chuckle escaped at the distant memory.

Her breath shuttered once more while snuggling the warmth. It had become intoxicating. "Slappy would lay me in her lap…and pet me. It helped ease my anxiety before confiding into her." Silence permitted through the room. Her slender legs shuffled along the blankets and tapped the pillow with her toes. Weiss didn't say a word, but Ashe soon felt her response.

Elegant fingers cautiously pressed into Ashe's hair, gliding under the soft threads. Ashe could easily tell Weiss wasn't sure what to do, but she enjoyed the cool touch upon her scalp. It took a while, but soon enough, the fingers gently stroked through her hair at a snail's pace. Over time, her body slowly relaxed and eased away her tension. "Mm…What was it you asked?"

"Tell me about Fairy."

Closing her eyes, Ashe took a moment to let the fingers ease her body. "Fairy…is my other personality. It is what we decided to call her, just to differentiate us. It was a nickname given to us, so we may as well use it." She can't remember who started calling her that. Ashe only knew it was a long time ago. Did Fairy know? Perhaps, but if she did, she won't say a word.

Weiss remained silent for a moment, slowly playing with an end of ash colored locks. "I don't recall you saying you had split personality when you were younger with your mother. What caused it to happen?"

Ashe was silent, pondering to herself. What did cause it to happen? Ashe has always known Fairy to be there since her creation. How was she created? Why was she created? When? Furrowing her brow in thought, Ashe tried to remember. It was difficult and jumbled, but she stumbled upon something.

She found a forgotten memory.

* * *

A barrage of static roared through her mind; the memory played like a broken television. She could remember being soaked…suspended and fully encased in a bubbling liquid. Ashe couldn't move, she was trapped, encaged. The only thing preventing her from drowning was an oxygen mask.

What kind of memory was this?

Ashe tried to gaze around, but the liquid made it difficult and burned her eyes. She could feel someone staring at her, dissecting, like some kind of lab rat. A white blur was on the other end of the liquid and maybe a light shade of blue. She could not make them out, but a low and dull voice rang out. It was incoherent and unrecognizable, but it sounded male. Something pricked into her neck, eliciting a grunt of pain.

She couldn't fight against the consuming darkness. Whatever was injected into her made Ashe pass out within the pool. Only liquid bubbles filled her vision.

* * *

Snapping her eyes open with a deep breath, Ashe found herself back within her mind. 'What the hell?' What kind of memory was that? Nothing like that had ever been mentioned to her before, nor any hints of it. Who was that? She looked down at her hands as they shook. Just what happened to her? What is Fairy hiding from her?

Her hands clutched into fists while the surroundings shifted as if she's sorting and looking for something. Various objects materialized and then disappeared before her. Finally, she stopped on a large treasure chest. It was old, withered, and securely wrapped in chains with multiple padlocks. Ashe could feel a presence calling out to her, whispering into her ears.

Something within the confines rustled within the chest, making the chains strain under pressure. Black and crimson wisps escaped from the cracks, increasing her thundering heartbeat. Ashe was losing control of herself, the whispers kept growing louder to a frightening degree, but she has to know. What was Fairy hiding from her? What kind of memories are being kept hidden?

Her hand reached for the padlock.

A flicker of green energy arced from the rusted metal to her gloved finger. The metal rattled uncontrollably with a screech. The chest dropped through the ground before Ashe could touch it. Stumbling forward at sudden unbalanced, a hand wrapped around her throat, slamming her back into an invisible wall.

 **"What are you doing?"**

Ashe clutched onto the wrist of Fairy, "I saw a glimpse. What was that?"

 **"What are you…"** Pausing for a moment, memories flashed through Fairy's eyes, but something was different about them. Her eye lids were heavy and black permitted under her eyes. Fairy looked extremely fatigued. **"How many times do I have to tell you? Stay out of our past."**

"Why are you hiding it from me? I deserve to know." Ashe fought and squirmed, prying Fairy's hand from her throat.

Fairy scowled and redoubled her strength. **"I am not hiding anything. I'm protecting you, us. You are not yet ready to handle the backlash. The memories will break you. Which means I will be fighting on two fronts."** Shoving Ashe away, Fairy ever so slowly walked away from Ashe with shaky legs. Without much energy, she slowly took a seat on the ground to rest and catch her breath. **"Never do that again and just do as I say. Now get out, she's getting angry."**

Before Ashe could retort, she felt a painful tug on her cheek.

Snapping back to reality, she found herself staring up into Weiss. The heiress wore a deep scowl on her lips. "Just so you know, I hate being ignored. Are you done zoning out?"

Blinking her eyes, she reached up to caress her sensitive cheek. Did Weiss just pinch and tug onto it? That's something she hasn't felt for ages. "Mm, sorry. I was just…having an argument."

Weiss looked at her as if she's crazy, which she was. "An argument? What are you…?" She caught on quickly, "Fairy? Will I have to get used to you zoning out on me?"

How was she supposed to respond to that? "Maybe?" Fairy certainly has become chattier lately. She was always more content to take the backseat and focus inward on other matters.

Weiss fought a growing headache with a calming breath, "Just…answer my question."

Answer her question? Oh, right. She asked what caused it. Ashe nearly forgot. "I can't." Weiss turned red in growing anger, but Ashe cut her off before Mount Weiss erupted. "Not because I don't want to. I want to tell you, but Fairy won't let me."

Weiss perked a brow with her fingers interwoven in Ashe's hair. "Explain. Now."

How to explain this? "Nn…I don't have all the memories. Fairy has control over the memories, and she won't let me see them." When she said it out loud, it sounded really dumb and insane. The expression Weiss gave her only reinforced that sentiment.

"That's…interesting. So, you're telling me you have a split personality, but it keeps certain memories from you?" Ashe grimaced at the sheer dumbfounded expression upon Weiss, "That's stupid. That sounds so absurd, I don't even know what to make of it."

Ashe tried to fade away and out of existence, but alas, it was not meant to be. "Mm…You're not wrong."

"I want to talk to her."

"Mm?" Did she hear that right? Ashe perked up and stared up at Weiss.

"I said, I want to talk to Fairy. Switch places with her or something." Weiss peered down at the gobsmacked expression of Ashe. It slowly begun to dawn upon her what she was asking. Weiss cleared out her throat in embarrassment, "Um…You can do that…right?" Ashe couldn't hold back the snort that escaped before chuckling into Weiss's stomach. "Stop laughing! I'm being serious here!"

She doesn't know how to explain it, but there's just something about this Schnee that could bring out a wide range of emotions. Even with how confrontational and demanding she was. Weiss had a way of just making herself feel trustworthy, innocent, but very pushy. "Mm, I'm sorry, but that was funny." The heiress pouted away with a red hue. "I can do that, yes, but only if she wills it. I can't make Fairy do anything she doesn't want to."

"Well she should want to. You know exactly how _persuasive_ I can be. I won't stop till I get what I want, and I always get what I want."

Ashe grimaced, because she's correct. Weiss would continue to pester and demand an audience with Fairy. Which was something Ashe couldn't just do. She could try asking her, but Ashe doubts Fairy would be up to it. She was looked exhausted and fatigued after all.

 **'I'll do it, but I have some conditions to be met first.'**

'You were listening?'

 **'Of course I was, I'm always listening.'**

Weiss watched Ashe intently, noticing how she froze up and seemed to be conversing with herself. Yes, this is going to be difficult to become accustomed to. 'Mm, what are your conditions? Don't say anything to piss her off.'

 **'First...'**

After hearing her conditions, Ashe's eyes focused back to normal. "Fairy said she will talk with you."

"That's—"

"But she has some conditions first."

"—Annoying. Fine, what are they?"

Nodding to herself, Ashe listed them off. "She wants you to answer some questions, and nothing vague either." Weiss agreed and watched Ashe flick her eyes to the upper corner. A habit Weiss seems to be concluding. The scowl that followed made Weiss amused. "I told you…Are you really going to make me say it?" It was strange for Weiss to see Ashe talk to herself. "Fine, but its on you." With a sigh, Ashe resigned to Weiss in defeat. "Secondly…Don't get pissed off…But she said don't annoy her with your spoiled personality."

Weiss proceeded to do exactly that. With a glare, she pinched onto Ashe's cheek and roughly tugged with a vengeance. Strangely enough, not exactly a first experience for Ashe. The similarities were quite frightening when she had time to think about it. "That does piss me off. Anything else?"

Ashe smacked the pinching hand away, "Mm, but she said she will tell you that personally…I guess we will swap now…I'll be here listening…I think." She's not quite sure about that part. Depends on what kind of mood Fairy is in.

Closing her eyes in a deep breath, she could feel her conscious being pulled aside. It's a funny feeling when its not forced and coming at a surprise. It was weird because it felt like only half of Fairy was coming through.

Only one eye cracked open, the right remaining closed to expose a shining left. Rather, it was a dull shine with a heavy lid, showing fatigue. The two stared at one another in silence, a twitch of the nose for Ashe, and a flick of her hair from Weiss. "You feel different. I take it your Fairy?"

Lips curled into a smirk, "Stardust, a pleasure."

Weiss perked a brow, "Hm, a bit similar to Klein, at least your eyes remain the same color. They aren't the red that I saw last time…You better not be trying to pull a fast one on me. I will see through it."

Fairy snorted, "I rather not waste my time, so let's make this quick. I can not be here for long. Dividing my attention like this is risky enough." She had to watch both the infector and interact with Weiss at once. It was a mental strain. She had never divided her attention like this before, it's new experience for Fairy.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it. Why won't—" She felt Fairy grab her wrist and plop it back onto her head. Perking a brow, Fairy just stared back expectedly. Weiss huffed in amusement and continued her petting. "Why won't you let Ashe tell me about you and the memories?"

"Okay, first off, she can tell you whatever she wants about me. I don't care. As for the memories, she's not ready."

Weiss scowls, "Not ready? Now listen here—"

Fairy heavily frowned in annoyance, "She's not ready. Do not make me repeat myself. If that's all you wanted to ask, then I'm leaving." She was clear and firm, not budging an inch.

The heiress felt a headache coming around with a deep frown as she made to rub onto her temples. But once again, she felt a hand snag onto her wrist and pull it down behind a mouse ear. Apparently, Fairy is much more affectionate, needy, or just plain selfish. Weiss has a good hunch that it's the latter. "Fine, but I will only relent for now."

"Mm, whatever floats your spoiled boat."

Spiteful thing, wasn't she? Ignoring the jab with all her mental prowess, "When I found her…you…with Smoke, Ashe was…different…What's that about? Does it have to deal with the Primal Fang?"

Fairy hummed, "Let's just say…we have some anger issues and keep it at that. I'd suggest not pissing us off or backing us into a corner."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"My turn for questions." Weiss perked a brow, Ashe did mention something about that, didn't she? "Obviously, Elder and you found me. My memory is fuzzy, but I do remember seeing you before passing out." Fairy scowled, "Are you the one that knocked me out?" If so, the score needs to be evened out.

Weiss shook her head, "No, of course not. In fact, Ashe attacked me. Definitely need to handle that later, but Smoke was the one who knocked you out. Quite brutally." She shivered at the ferocity and efficiency of his actions.

Fairy growled and rubbed a hand over her face, "Just how far ahead of me is he? Fine, I don't have anything else to ask you."

"Tell me about the Primal Fang." The thought almost escaped from her line of questions. Weiss still had not acquired any information about the group. She's not letting this opportunity escape her.

"Eh?" Fairy stretched out lazily, "Don't wanna." Weiss boiled into a shade of red with a grit of her pearly teeth. "Make Ashe do it, I'm almost out of time. I just have one more thing to do. There was a third condition after all."

The red remained, but Weiss remained in control. "I am aware, she said you'd tell me what it is." Though it was strange that Fairy didn't bring it up in the beginning. Why now? Seems a bit of a moot point. What piqued her interest though, was watching Fairy fidget before she scowled in an air of awkward annoyance.

A palm raised toward Weiss. "Give it back."

Blinking in confusion, she stopped her petting. "Pardon?"

The hand invaded her personal space with prejudice, "The bell. Give it back."

Bell? What on earth was she talking about? She doesn't have-Oh. Oh! It dawned upon Weiss. Fiddling with the pocket of her skirt, she found the object in demand. Weiss forgot all about it and exposed a silver box with a ribbon. "I was in a hurry, but I believe he did a good job. I only use the best after all." She never had a chance to hand it over because it was snatched from her possession. "That was rude."

Fairy ignored her completely, focusing only upon the box. She did not even properly unravel the ribbon before tearing it and the box open. A soft chime signaled what she was looking for. The cool feeling of metal rubbed upon her palm, a bright and shiny bell with a soothing melody. She stared with an emotionless mask and clutched it tightly. "Good. This will shut her up."

"What are you talking about and where are your manners?" Who tears open a box like that?

"Nothing that concerns you." A dark presence startled her from within, "Time's up. Let Ashe deal with your questions."

"Wait, what?" Weiss could only watch in bewilderment at what she described as Ashe rebooting. Very strange. Interesting. But strange.

The faunus eventually came around after blinking both eyes. "Mm…That was…weird." Ashe looked herself over for a moment. It felt like she was present the whole time…and like she wasn't at all. Strange, but something she will have to get used to. Fairy had never shared that experience, always forceful subjugation.

Weiss massaged her temple, "This is going to take some getting used to. It is much more different than Klein's…and annoying."

Fairy made no mention if she heard the snip, her attention was elsewhere. Staring at the shiny and clean bell, Ashe had a soft expression. Her precious treasure, back into her possession. Why Fairy pressed on for it, she doesn't know, but it must have been to keep Ashe quiet after her episode. "Thank you…"

With a hum, Weiss fiddled with the tip of her asymmetrical ponytail. "You're welcome. At least you seem to have the manners between you two. Good." She startled when Ashe nuzzled up against her thighs and stomach. "Excuse me?" Was Ashe always this touchy, feely? Weiss prefers to be the one giving contact, not receiving.

"Mm…you are, really warm and comfortable." Finding herself comfortable and in peace, she released a soft breath. "I can't remember if my mother did this for me…but I remember the first time with Slappy." A memory that will always be engraved in her broken heart.

Cold and slender fingers gently glide through her hair, stroking upon her sensitive scalp. "Can you…tell me about that?"

Making herself cozy, Ashe nodded and embraced the soothing fingers. "Mm…it was a few months after I joined the Primal…"

* * *

A flickering flame illuminated a dim bedroom as an open window filtered in the starlight of the night sky. The room was fairly normal, a large bed, desk and chair, and a dresser. On the bed was Slappy in her sleep wear, sweatpants and a normal shirt.

But she was far from getting ready for bed. Legs stretched out and crossed, she wore reading glasses with journals and records around her. Scowl prominent, Slappy grumbled while reading and writing on the papers. "I swear to the gods above, no matter how many papers I finish, the damn things keep multiplying! I haven't seen such bullshit in my life. I'm a damn chef, not some pencil pusher. When I find out who pushed the trade routes on me, I'mma put so many laxatives in their damn food…"

Slappy was many things. A self-proclaimed beauty in her own mind, the world's greatest chef, and someone who could make a sailor blush with her language. She was not a trade route merchant who sat behind a desk doing numbers and catalogs.

Her tail twitched in agitation and anger, but it was for another reason other than the paperwork. After all, she will yell and complain, but she's been doing this work for many years. No, her agitation was from another source. Mainly the mushroom that seemed to be growing on the corner of her bed. "Oi, I've had about enough of you. You keep mopin' over there, and you'll turn into a right fungus. Last thing I need in my life are more shrooms. Annoying pests they are to get rid of. But I'll tell you what, they take you on a right adventure, hah-hah!" Maybe that would explain her personality?

At the foot of her bed was a tiny figure in black clothing that leaned on the corner post with her back to Slappy. Whether Ashe heard her or not, she made no sign of moving, which only seemed to piss off the squirrel faunus.

"Oi, what have I told you about ignorin' me? I don't care about all the other bastards out there, ignore them all ya want, but ya don't ignore the cook." When she didn't get a response, Slappy grabbed a hard journal and motioned to lob it onto the back of her head, but a soft sound stopped her.

"Mm…"

Rolling her eyes, Slappy sat down the journal and cleared her bed. "Aye, you and your grunts. I'd skin your hide if you weren't so damn tiny. What's the matter with you now? That old coot mistreating you or somethin'? Lemme know, and I'd gladly beat his ass for you. Gods know, I've been lookin' for a reason for years."

"Nn."

Slappy crossed her arms with a twitching tail in annoyance, "So what is it then? Have to do with that thing I told ya to do? You never told me how it went, so I assumed everythin' went well." Silence was all she received. The woman huffed quietly, "Aye, so that's it, hm? You asked the ol grumps, didn't you?"

"Mm."

An agitated finger thumped against her crossed arms, "What about that red headed brat? All he does is train." Ashe grunted a no, "What about that Sienna gal? Gods know all she does is laze around these parts lately." Another negative response. Frustrated, Slappy removed her glasses and massaged the corner of her eyes. "Fine, fine, lazy assholes, the lot of them."

If anything, Ashe slumped against the bed post, ash colored locks tickling upon her neck. If Slappy was less of a woman, she'd say it was a depressing and pitiful sight. "Come here." The girl didn't move when Slappy tapped the spot next to her. "I said get your ass over here, don't make me repeat myself. I don' need a fungus growin' in my room. I'll take it upon myself."

Slowly, Ashe slipped off the edge of the bed with a downcast gaze. Her hair hid the eyes while her feet dragged upon the wooden surface. Climbing up the bed, she sat next to Slappy, looking anywhere but at her.

Turning to a blank paper in the journal, Slappy wrote a few letters before ripping it out. "I'mma busy woman, and I ain't ever done this before, so we'll just have to wing it. If I catch you slackin' or bein' lazy, I won't do this anymore. Got it? But hey, if I can do this. That just goes to show how amazin' I am." Slappy threw her head back in a snappy laughter.

Ashe soon found the paper held at her face. Looking upon it, it had roughly eight big letters and small ones next to them. "Go on, take it. I don' have all night." Looking up at Slappy, Ashe was unsure what to do before the paper was shaken once more. Only then did her tiny fingers reach out to grasp it.

"Right, let's start with the basics." A pen tapped against the sheet to the first letter. "This is the first letter of the alphabet. We call it the letter—" And so she begun to teach Ashe the first letters of the alphabet and the sounds they made.

She had told Ashe to find someone to teach her how to read and write, because Slappy didn't have much time for it. There was always something around the camp that needed to be done. School and education are not commonly practiced out in their part of the world. You learned to fight or a skill to help the tribe. Unless it was mandatory and someone had to take you under their wing that knew how, or if you were lucky and someone liked you enough to do it.

It was plain to see, that no matter who Ashe asked, no one wanted to teach her to read or write. Whether it was because they didn't like her or didn't have the time, Slappy didn't know. Either way, that didn't matter. She just couldn't leave the girl alone. Ashe stuck to her like an annoying tick. Why? She doesn't know herself.

"These are just a portion of the alphabet. Best not overwhelm ya. I have to get back to work, so keep soundin' them out till I say otherwise." Slappy went back to her paperwork in silence. She was not going to force the girl. Either she put in the effort on her own, or she didn't learn. It took a while, but eventually Slappy heard a soft whisper of the child next to her, sounding out the first letters of the alphabet.

A few minutes passed as the pen scribbled away with a scratch of ink, and then Slappy noticed something. The whispering sounds stopped and were replaced by struggling whimpers, setting down her pen, Slappy doesn't even need to look at the sniffling child. She reached out softly and pulled the shivering girl down to rest the back of Ashe's head upon her lap. "Aye…I know…Keep goin'." Slappy's fingers glide through the trembling girl's hair.

Ashe held the paper to hide her face away, a soft, cracking voice struggled to sound out the letters. The paper did nothing to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks upon the sweatpants. Whether it bothered Slappy or not, she didn't say anything.

She wasn't that heartless.

* * *

At some point, Ashe fell asleep upon her lap, letting Weiss tuck her back in bed before slipping out. She found herself back in her dorm with team RWBY and they were awake on their own separate beds. Ruby was the first to perk up and find Weiss with her back pressed against the door. "Oh, hey Weiss, welcome back."

Ruby found it strange when Weiss didn't respond and kept a downcast gaze in silence. Yang decided to prod, "What's the matter Princess, tongued-tied because of a little lady?" She snickered while Blake just rolled her eyes under the bunk bed.

"May I ask you all a question?" She finally spoke up and caught their attention, acting a bit out of character from the norm.

Ruby spoke up for them, "Um, yea, sure. You don't have to ask, ya know. We are all friends after all."

Weiss remained silent for a moment, causing team RWBY look between one another with a shrug. Biting onto her lower lip, she finally spoke. "When and how did you all learn to read?"

Surprisingly, it was Blake who spoke up first in a plain voice. "My parents." She did not elaborate any further. With her piece said, she returned back to her book with an ear on the conversation.

Ruby and Yang shared a look before shrugging as Yang spoke for them, "Um, yea. Same here. Our dad taught us when we were kids. He was hardly home, but he taught us when he could. He was also a teacher at Signal, so we caught on fairly quick. Why?"

Weiss's eyes flicked around in thought. She was given an elaborate education when she took her first steps. Her grandmother used to read her stories in the library before her passing. Weiss's mother was spiraling out of control after that, and her sister was busy with her own education. Klein happily helped her with education, along with tutors. Never was she without someone to teach her. Though she found all of it to be a chore.

"I was just curious." Lifting up her head, she retreated into the bathroom to wash up and change. Staring into the mirror, she found red rimmed eyes staring back at her before washing them away with water. The sound of the faucet rung throughout the confided room. Weiss leaned upon the sink with a shudder. Perhaps…She took the simplest of things for granted.

Not everyone in life received what she did so easily..


End file.
